The Howlling
by BloodyP xD
Summary: Sesshomaru es un licántropo atrapado es la forma de un lobo debido a una maldición, no regresará a su forma humana hasta que "tenga algo que proteger". ¿podrá volver a la normalidad y sobrevivir a la torpe humana que lo adopta como mascota?. Hay que averiguarlo. ADVERTENCIA: se habla de temas sensibles. No leas si te ofenden algunos temas tabú.
1. capitulo 1

The Howling by BloodyP

Notas del autor:

¡Hola chicas! Aquí les traigo una nueva propuesta. La idea surgió como una broma en el

grupo 'Elixir Plateado' pero cuando la Inspiración decide atacar es atroz xD. Así que aquí lo tienen, la primera parte de Howling o Aullido. Sean comprensivas con la trama, es un poco confusa al principio pero todo se va a ir aclarando.

 **ADVERTENCIA**

 **CONTENIDO PARA MAYORES DE EDAD. LA HISTORIA GIRA ENTORNO A** **SITUACIONES** **QUE PUEDEN HERIR CRITERIOS SENSIBLES.**

 **SI USTED NO** **LE** **GUSTA** **LECTURAS** **CON INSINUACIONES DE FILIAS SEXUALES FAVOR DE EVITAR LA**

 **LECTURA. NO ME HAGO RESPONSABLE DE LAS PENAS CAPITALES DERIVADAS**

 **DE LA LECTURA DE ESTE CAPÍTULO**

Como parte de la campaña de las chicas "Elixir Plateado" no se les olvide comentar. Ya

saben a lo que me refiero xD.

…

Unas pequeñas aclaraciones para evitar la confusión:

Los guiones marcan diálogos : -diálogo-

Las comillas marcan los diálogos de Sesshomaru: "pensamiento de Sexymaru"

Y las cursivas son flashbacks

P.D: NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA ME PERTENECEN. SUS DERECHOS SON DE R.T. YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO.

LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.

…..

The Howling by BloodyP

PRÓLOGO: NOCHE DE PLENILUNIO

 _República Francesa, Occitania, Lozere, Bosque de Gévaudan, 1:30 am_

La noche sin estrellas, negra e intensa era el escenario perfecto para la luna llena que se alzaba majestuosa con su halo dorado. Las osadas nubes que se atrevían a cruzar frente a ella no eran rivales para su brillo, tan solo le conferían un aspecto tétrico a la fría noche. La neblina cubría la vegetación del bosque de Gévaudan era tan densa que un hombre normalsería incapaz de ver los obstáculos en el camino hasta que no se estrellara contra ellos. Pero él no era un hombre normal y por culpa de Inu no Taisho no lo sería en bastante tiempo.

El enorme lobo blanco miró hacia la luna con sus ojos dorados, en ellos fluía una inmensa rabia en contra de su progenitor y contra sí mismo. El viento sopló meciendo su pelaje blanco impoluto, advirtiéndole con su sinfín de aromas que estaba en peligro. La jauría no había tardado en darle caza. Gruñó sonoramente y corrió hacia el lado opuesto del rastro que venía con el viento. Esos ineptos no lo alcanzarían tan fácilmente.

¡Maldito seas Padre! Pensó Sesshomaru mientras corría a través de la espesura del bosque. Solo había pasado una hora y todos los hipócritas aduladores lo perseguían para matarlo. Un sonido demasiado cercano lo alertó de inmediato, había caído estúpidamente en una trampa por estar pensando en sandeces. No supo en qué momento atravesó la frontera del territorio enemigo, aunque tal vez su desliz fuera útil. Se detuvo en seco y espero, los centinelas partieron de inmediato a notificarle a su líder mientras que sus perseguidores se acercaban rápidamente. Si estuviera en su forma humana hubiera sonreído, los cazadores pronto serían las presas.

Les demostraría por qué le llamaban el Demonio Blanco.

Las pisadas y jadeos no tardaron en rodearlo. A pesar de la densa niebla Sesshomaru distinguió claramente la silueta de cinco hombres lobo. La luz de la luna acentuaba las filosas garras y los grandes colmillos bañados en sangre fresca. Dos a su espalda, dos al frente y un quinto, el retador se acercaba hasta quedar frente a él. La diferencia de tamaño era contrastante, el licántropo rayaba los dos metros de estatura, con el cuerpo fuerte y duro cubierto por pelambre café negruzco con los ojos inyectados de sangre. En cambio el lobo de gran tamaño parecía un tierno cachorro a su lado, con el blanco pelaje suave y tupido, sus colmillos parecían diminutos en comparación del rival monstruoso, pero él no tenía miedo, altaneramente alzó el rostro con la media luna luciéndose en su frente como signo de su jerarquía.

Ambas bestias se medían con la mirada, uno con odio el otro con sorna. Sesshomaru no se sentía intimidado, eran simples licántropos mestizos de clase baja, escoria en otras palabras. Aunque estuviera en desventaja física los vencería. Con su sangre sucia saciaría por ahora su sed de venganza.

-Te ves patético. Quién iba a imaginar que un día el Gran Sesshomaru sería exiliado por su propio padre-

La voz gutural y rasposa del licántropo retumbó en el silencio del bosque. El aludido enseñó los dientes como respuesta, en este estado de transformación era imposible hablar. Los secuaces rieron por lo bajo apoyando a su líder.

-Pero no te preocupes. Seré benevolente contigo, te mataré y acabaré con tu vergüenza. Yo el gran Naraku, llevaré tu cabeza a Inu no Taisho y me volveré líder-

El lobo blanco bajó la cabeza y emitió un siseo bajo y escalofriante, negando de lado a lado. Cuando levantó la cabeza para enfrentar a su rival, su rostro antes imperturbable se había deformado de manera grotesca, un par de rayas púrpura surcaban sus pómulos y sus patas, sus ojos brillaban desorbitados con una locura carmesí. Su pelaje antes suave estaba electrificado por una furia que se podía ver claramente cómo emanaba de su cuerpo.

-Uhna skorria kommo tu jamass pdrra vncerme-

Más de uno tragó saliva al verlo y escucharlo. Eso era físicamente imposible para seres como ellos. No cabía duda del poder de la bestia blanca. Naraku siseó ante el insulto y sin pensarlo dos veces atacó. El sonido de los gruñidos, la piel rasgándose y la tierra estremeciéndose bajo las patas poderosas inundaban el silencio ensordecedor del bosque. Los espectadores sollozaba de excitación cuando el aroma metálico de la sangre llegó a sus narices, unos aullaban otros gruñian apoyando a su líder.

La pelea encarnizada subía de nivel e intensidad. A pesar de estar en desventaja, Sesshomaru usaba su agilidad para evadir los letales zarpazos y su flexibilidad para esquivar las mortales fauces. Escalando por la espalda del contrario hasta posicionarse en su nuca y una vez ahí morder con ferocidad desgarrando la piel a su paso. El licántropo aulló adolorido y se contorsionaba bajo la férrea mordedura, con sus brazos trataba de arrancarlo de su espalda sin éxito. El lobo presionaba con cada vez más fuerza el agarre sobre su enemigo, si continuaba podría triturar los huesos de las cervicales, pero no considero que su presa corriera a toda velocidad hasta estrellarse de espaldas en un árbol enorme. El fuelle lo abandonó momentáneamente, por instinto soltó el agarre para intentar respirar. El licántropo no dudo en girarse y enterrar las garras el costado izquierdo de lobo enviándolo lejos con un fuerte zarpazo. Ahora ambos están gravemente heridos.

Jadeantes por el esfuerzo, se miraban fijamente, ninguno de los dos se rendiría, el orgullo estaba de por medio. Ambos tomaron posición para lanzarse de nuevo al ataque cuando un aullido agudo y penetrante atravesó el viento silbante. Uno a uno fueron coreando el llamado hasta que fueron rodeados por una jauría conformada por lobos comunes, hombres lobo en forma básica e híbrida. El combate se detuvo de inmediato, los secuaces de Naraku delimitaban el perímetro de la pelea gruñendo e intimidado a los recién llegados. Gruñendo y ladrando de forma violenta, los grupos se amenazaban mutuamente.

Entre el mar de hostilidad un licántropo negro de gran tamaño se abrió paso entre la multitud, sus ojos azul zafiro brillaban con autoridad y hastío, era el líder de la manada. Con un potente rugido hizo callar el estruendo.

-Tienen cinco segundos para largarse de mi territorio o perderán la vida. No me interesan sus estúpidas disputas, no permitiré que unos sarnosos como ustedes invadan una tierra que no les pertenece.-

Los secuaces de Naraku embravecidos por los insultos intentaron intimidar con mordiscos al aire, pero su amenaza fue respondida de inmediato con hostilidad. Naraku fulminó al lobo blanco con la mirada y comprendió. El infeliz los había guiado hacia una trampa desde el principio, sabía que tal vez no ganaría el combate así que escogió un lugar estratégico para que la batalla fuera interrumpida. Tenía que reconocer que el despreciable sujeto era muy astuto. Ahora era él quien no estaba en condiciones para sostener un combate con el líder del clan, ya había perdido demasiada sangre, no duraría ni cinco minutos. Tragándose su coraje, con un ademán le indicó a sus seguidores tranquilizarse, se dirigió a su interlocutor reconociendolo de inmediato.

-Lamento esta situación. No buscamos problemas contigo Koga, solo aniquilaré a esta escoria y nos iremos-

-¿No me escuchaste sarnoso? Dije largo. No los quiero ni a ti ni a la basura que te acompaña en mi territorio.-

Naraku siseó entre dientes y con un ademán le ordenó a sus hombres seguirlo bajo la expectante mirada de la jauría. Pronto desaparecieron en la niebla y la negrura de la noche. Sesshomaru con dificultad se puso de pie, la sangre caliente brotaba de su herida empapando de líquido carmesí su pelaje impoluto. Su aspecto había regresado a la normalidad, no quedaban rastros de la grotesca forma, su semblante era sereno, pero tal vez ahora corría más peligro que antes. A diferencia de Naraku que nació siendo un mestizo, Koga era un licántropo puro, no tenía un linaje como el suyo pero no dejaba de ser poderoso.

-No esperaba verte aquí Sesshomaru. Tampoco me importa porque peleabas con esa débil apariencia, mi orden también se aplica a ti. Largo.-

"Necesito llegar al límite del bosque."

-Pues lárgate de una vez. No quiero ver aquí tu cadáver pudriéndose mañana por la noche.-

El licántropo se marchó con su jauría internándose en la espesura del bosque. Pronto Sesshomaru se halló solo en medio de la neblina, el canto de los búhos rompían el pesado silencio. Se puso de pie con dificultad y lentamente comenzó a caminar de vuelta al territorio de su manada marchando por ese sendero a los límites del bosque. Con un poco de suerte, no tendría más ataques esta noche. Caminaba cabizbajo y cada vez más cansado tanto física como mentalmente. No lograba entender ¿Por qué su padre lo castigaba de esta manera? Se suponía que hoy sería coronado como líder de la manada, el "Alpha". Cuando hablaron solos antes del combate nunca imaginó que terminaría reducido a su forma más débil. Él, el grandioso Lord Sesshomaru dueño y señor de las tierra del oeste se hallaba atrapado en su segunda transformación sin posibilidad de ser humano de nuevo hasta que encontrará la forma de romper su maldición. Ni siquiera tenía fuerza para gruñir de coraje, debía concentrarse en respirar lentamente sino quería desangrarse antes de llegar a la única pista que su padre le dio.

…..

- _Sesshomaru. Antes que comience la batalla tengo que preguntarte algo-_

 _El gran Inu no Taisho le daba la espalda a su hijo mayor. Su cabello largo y platinado como_

 _los rayos de la luna brillaban ante la fogata_ _que ardía en el centro del campamento._

 _Sesshomaru lo miraba serio, admiraba a su padre, pero su comportamiento lo había_

 _decepcionado hace muchos años, por lo que un velo de resentimiento opacaba el oro_

 _líquido de su mirada._

 _-¿Qué desea saber?-_

 _-¿Por qué quieres convertirte en Alpha?-_

 _-Porque soy el más fuerte. Haré de esta manada el ejército mejor organizado. Nadie se_

 _atreverá a desafiarnos-_

 _-Y ¿Qué harás cuando tengas el poder?-_

 _-Dejarle en claro al mundo que somos una raza superior-_

 _El patriarca guardó silencio. La sabiduría de la edad le otorgaba a sus ojos ambarinos un_

 _tono más oscuro. Sus rasgos finos se endurecieron cuando apretó los dientes e_ inspiró _profundo_ _. Temía que esa fuera la respuesta de su hijo. No podía permitirle_ _continuar_ _en ese_ _camino_ _sin rumbo. Ya había perdido a su primera esposa por eso, no lo perdería a é_ _l también_ _._

- _Ya veo…-_

 _El fuego crepitaba con violencia sobre los maderos secos. La luna reinaba en el cielo,_

 _dotando de energía mística y poderosa a los seres que se resguardaban bajo su seno._

 _-Sesshomaru, ¿Tienes algo que proteger?-_

 _-¿Algo que proteger?-_

 _El viento aulló trayendo con sigo las hojas caídas de los árboles, meciendo las platinadas_

 _Cabelleras de padre e hijo._

 _-Si. No puedes convertirte en líder si no has comprendido el peso de esa responsab_ _ilidad-_

 _-Sandeces. Yo soy el Gran Sesshomaru. No necesito cosas insignificantes como esa.-_

 _-¿Ah sí?-_

 _El sabio licántropo miró hacia la luna mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con una gema que_

 _colgaba de su pecho. Suspiró imperceptiblemente y con la garra de su dedo cordial rasgó la_ _piel_ _de su pulgar con un rápido movimiento. La sangre no tardó en salir y con ella cubrió la_ _superficie_ _de la gema que comenzó a brillar ante el líquido vital._

 _-Temí que dijeras eso.-_

-¿Uh?-

E _l patriarca se volvió hacia su hijo con los ojos en blanco. En su palma extendida y la otra_

 _aferrada al collar. Una extraña energía emergió de la palma de Inu no Taisho cegando momentáneamente a Sesshomaru._

 _-Hasta que no encuentres algo que quieras proteger no regresarás a tu forma humana.-_

 _La brillante luz lo envolvió. Poco a poco su cuerpo fue cambiando hasta tomar la forma de_

 _su segunda transformación. Un lobo blanco imponente y enorme con una media luna_

 _grabada en la frente como símbolo de su linaje._

 _Cuando logró abrir los ojos, su padre lo miraba serio desde arriba. Sesshomaru bajó la_

 _mirada a su propio cuerpo y gruñó enfurecido cuando se percató de su apariencia. Se_

 _colocó en posición de ataque presto para saltar a la yugular de su propio padre._

 _-Si yo fuera tú, no perdería mi tiempo en tonterías y comenzaría a buscar una solución.-_

 _"¿Qué diablos me hiciste?"_

 _-Estarás confinado a esa forma hasta que aprendas la lección. Cuando lo hayas conseguido_

 _ven a reclamar el título que te corresponde por derecho-_

 _"Maldito"_

 _-Vete ya. La respuesta la hallarás en los límites del bosque-_

 _Inu no Taisho se transformó en un licántropo auténtico. Un lobo blanco de tamaño_

 _descomunal se alzó seis metros sobre la tierra, aullando de forma profunda a la luna. De_

 _inmediato fue coreado por sus vasallos que se aproximaban para presenciar el combate del_

 _futuro líder. Sesshomaru supo que tenía que irse, si la manada lo encontraban con esa_

 _apariencia no dudarían en matarlo. Le gruñó a su padre una última vez antes de_

 _desaparecer en la neblina. Al menos tenía una pista: los límites del bosque._

…..

Sesshomaru se detuvo un momento gimiendo de dolor. Su costado herido sangraba profusamente, el dolor le oprimía las costillas cada vez que intentaba respirar y poco a poco sentía como sus patas iban perdiendo fuerza. En el cielo la luna lo miraba todo desde su trono, irónicamente Sesshomaru no era capaz de regenerarse a sí mismo ni siquiera porque el astro brillaba en su máximo esplendor. Era como si la traidora se hubiera aliado con su padre para reírse de su humillación. Se obligó a dar un paso tras otro hasta que el dolor fue insoportable, cayó extenuado al cobijo de un árbol y perdió la consciencia.

TBC

….

Bien aquí está el prólogo de la historia. Díganme qué les pareció. Tengo una canasta para recoger los tomatazos xD. Lamento si la historia decepciona prometo dar mi mayor

esfuerzo. Unas cuantas aclaraciones:

En esta historia se manejan tres tipos distintos de transformaciones con base a la información de internet y folklore variado de la licantropía. Para evitar confusiones aquí la

explicación:

 **Licántropos Híbridos:** en esta historia se le considerará Híbrido a la forma humanoide del licántropo.

S **egunda transformación:** Como ya se dieron cuenta, es la forma de un lobo normal con las limitaciones que esto conlleva, menos fuerza, tamaño pequeño y sin

cualidades propias de un humano.

 **Licántropos Puros** : son aquellos que tienen la capacidad de controlar sus transformaciones a voluntad y no necesariamente están atados a la las fases de la

luna.

 **Licántropos auténticos:** son, en esta historia, Lobos de tamaño descomunal, a veces con consciencia a veces no. Son aquellos que viven ocultos en las montañas y no se

relacionan con los híbridos.

 **Lobos Mestizos:** es el licántropo de menor tamaño sujeto a las fases lunares. Carecen del control y el tamaño de los puros. Usualmente nacidos entre un licántropo con un humano normal.

 **Los malditos** : aquellos que se transforman por mordedura. Humanos comunes que enloquecen en luna llena.

 **El Alpha:** así se le denomina al jefe de una manada de lobos. Por lo general es el elemento más fuerte que protege a todos los eslabones de la manada.

Bien hasta aquí las dudas, espero que haya quedado claro y nos haya revuelto demasiado.

Nos vemos pronto!


	2. Chapter 2

The Howling by BloodyP

Bueno chicas un capitulo mas, prometo avanzar a un buen ritmo. ¡Gracias a todas por su comentarios tan alentadores! para un escritor es fantástico recibir un poco de amor y apoyo a nuestro esfuerzo. ¡Gracias a todas!

Como siempre las advertencias: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. sus derechos son de R.T yo solo los utilizo para entretenimiento sin fines de lucro. La historia es mía.

 **ADVETENCIA**

 **EL CONTENIDO DE ESTA HISTORIA ES PARA MAYORES DE EDAD.**

 **NO RECOMENDADA PARA PERSONAS CON CRITERIO SENSIBLE.**

 **SI A USTED LE OFENDE INSINUACIONES DE FILIAS SEXUALES FAVOR DE NO LEER.**

 **NO ME HAGO RESPONSABLE DE LAS PENAS CAPITALES DERIVADAS DE LA LECTURA DE ESTA HISTORIA.**

Sin otro particular, disfruten

...

Capítulo 1: Los límites del bosque y la humana torpe

 _República francesa, límite del Parque nacional des Cévennes 3:15 AM_

Si existía algo que Rin odiaba de sí misma era su torpeza. ¡Tonta! ¿Cuántas veces se lo repetía al día? ¿Hasta cuándo seguiría comportándose de ese modo imprudente e

inexplicable? Las cosas que le pasaban se las tenía bien merecidas ¿Por qué? ¡Por Tonta! A esta hora debería estar durmiendo en su cama preparándose para el largo viaje de

mañana, pero no, debía seguir ese tonto impulso, correr a su automóvil y manejar como una desquiciada hacia el bosque a las tres de la mañana. Ahora estaba al filo del bosque del parque nacional des Cévennes con un albornoz sobre su pijama y sus pantuflas de conejo calzando sus pies.

-Ay Rin eres una tonta-

Se regañó a sí misma cuando los susurros del bosque le parecieron un aullido siniestro. Pero pese a sus reclamos mentales la joven no se movió de su sitio. Solo se mordía el labio inferior y estrujaba con sus dedos el borde de su pijama.

-Esta vez sí era real. Pude oírlo claramente-

Hacía un par de meses que un sueño olvidado de su infancia regresó con fuerza. En él, ella era perseguida por unos feroces perros y un hombre con ojos dorados le salvaba la vida, llamándola con una voz profunda y aterciopelada. Sonaba tonto y sin importancia, pero cuando despertaba tenía la sensación que esa persona la protegía en un cálido abrazo. Una sensación de pertenencia y paz que no había logrado sentir con su novio Kohaku en más de dos años de relación. Desde pequeña ha tenido sueños extraños, el último que la persiguió con tal fuerza fue antes de la muerte de sus padres en un accidente automovilístico. Por esa razón cuando el sueño regresó de golpe con el mar de emociones cálidas y añoradas siguió con ojos cerrados el presentimiento que le alentó a viajar durante un fin de semana hasta aquel poblado que no visitaba desde que tenía ocho años. Una voz en su interior le decía que ahí encontraría la respuesta que tanto anhelaba.

-Bien. Es ahora o nunca-

La joven se decidió a atravesar la espesura de la niebla. Guiándose por su intuición, siguiendo el poderoso llamado que la instaba a llegar un poco más lejos. En su mente todo riesgo se había esfumado para darle paso a una adrenalina pura, sintiendo en su corazón que alguien la necesitaba desesperadamente. Con pasos torpes pero decididos, caminó entre los arbustos, las ramas se enredaban en su vestimenta pero no le importó. Se ajustó el albornoz y cuando el viento sopló con fuerza y se vio obligada a volver el rostro lo halló.

Ahí a pocos metros de ella, un lobo blanco estaba gravemente herido.

El corazón de Rin comenzó a latir fuertemente. Sin dudarlo un momento más, la chica se acercó al animal tomándole los signos vitales descubriendo con alivio que aún estaba con vida. Inspeccionó la herida visualmente y frunció el ceño cuando notó la gravedad del corte. Eran tres marcas muy profundas con forma de garras en el costado izquierdo cerca del plazo solar, muy probablemente tendría algunas costillas rotas y hemorragias internas. La joven se puso de pie y regresó corriendo sobre sus pasos hasta su vehículo. Con la respiración agitada entró al auto encendiendo el motor y las luces neblineras. Se abrió paso entre la maleza esquivando los árboles y los arbustos como un experimentado taxista de NY. No tenía la más mínima idea de lo que hacía pero de algo estaba segura, ese lobo herido necesitaba su ayuda. No le fue difícil llegar al lugar a pesar de su casi inexistente sentido de la orientación, pero curiosamente era como si conociera el camino, como si hubiese recorrido toda su vida los senderos de ese bosque grabados en su memoria. Detuvo el coche a una distancia cerca del lobo, se bajó del automóvil dudando por primera vez mientras abría la puerta de la parte trasera.

De todas las imprudencias que ha cometido a lo largo de su vida esta era la más descabellada, ¿Cómo se suponía que subiría al animal en el coche ella sola sin lastimarlo? ¿Y si el lobo despertaba y le atacaba? Curarlo no sería un problema, tenía un kit de emergencia en su maleta como buena veterinaria que era, pero el majestuoso y salvaje animal medía poco más de un metro y medio de largo y debía pesar por lo menos 70 kg, era sencillamente enorme, no podría cargarlo sola y menos sin que estuviera anestesiado

-¿Qué debo hacer?-

Su equipo estaba en el cuarto de alquiler y ella no tenía más que una manta y sus pantuflas de conejo para defenderse si el animal decidía atacar. Pero en contra de toda lógica Rin estaba completamente segura que no correría ningún daño, que las peligrosas fauces no le harían el más mínimo rasguño. Sin saber muy bien que hacer se acercó al lobo, arrodillándose frente a él observando maravillada el encanto de la naturaleza en su máxima expresión: belleza y fatalidad unidos en un mismo ser. Acercó su mano hasta la cabeza del animal en un intento por acariciar el pelaje impoluto, pero se detuvo cuando súbitamente sus ojos se encontraron con unos orbes dorados que la miraban fijamente. Rin no sintió miedo, lo que sintió fue la confirmación de su presentimiento: fundida en esos ojos de oro líquido no corría ningún riesgo. Sonrió embelesada y sin dudar acarició la frente del lobo.

 _-_ Tranquilo. Estás a salvo. Yo te ayudaré-

Sesshomaru la miraba fijamente, deliraba indefenso a merced de la humana. No tenía fuerzas para pelear y lo último que quería era volverse un abrigo de colección, pero extrañamente no se sentía amenazado. La mano que acariciaba su cabeza era tan dulce como una suave pluma, la malicia no residía en ese tacto sereno. Y entonces lo recordó, las palabras de su padre resonaron claramente en su cabeza trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad: " _La respuesta la hallarás en los límites del bosque"_

-Voy a ayudarte. Pero no puedo hacerlo sola. Necesito que me ayudes a llevarte al auto, ¿Puedes levantarte? Vamos amigo, resiste un poco más.-

Sesshomaru entrecerró los hermosos ojos meditando. Tenía dos opciones: se dejaba ayudar por la humana y se convertía probablemente en un abrigo o se quedaba ahí malherido para probablemente ser asesinado por su jauría o cualquier otra.

El gran demonio blanco rodó los ojos con fastidio.

Con la poca energía que le quedaba se puso de pie, decidiendo confiar en la humana. Rin no perdió tiempo y se alejó para guiarlo al asiento trasero del coche en donde extendió la manta.

 _-_ Entra, te llevaré a un lugar seguro-

El lobo caminó despacio hasta la puerta entreabierta y subió de un saltó. Rin no esperaba que el animal estuviera tan relacionado con el contacto humano, pero decidió seguir ignorando la voz de su sentido común. Ya había llegado hasta aquí, no pensaba retroceder. Cerró la puerta cuidando de no asustarlo y corrió hasta el otro extremo del auto, se percató que no había apagado el vehículo, así que sin perder más tiempo condujo de vuelta al cuarto que rentaba. Durante el trayecto no dejaba de mirar por el espejo retrovisor el cansado semblante del lobo. Lo primero sería detener la hemorragia y estabilizar sus signos vitales, pero era imperioso llevarlo a su consultorio. Llegaron a su destino antes de lo esperado. Rin descendió del automóvil y abrió con sigilo la puerta del pequeño cuarto de alquiler, encendió la luz y regresó a abrir la puerta trasera del vehículo.

 _-_ Es aquí, vamos ya falta poco-

Sesshomaru se puso de pie con dificultad y bajó de un salto, sus patas se tambalearon levemente por el esfuerzo, su vista comenzaba a ser borrosa y una baba espesa se pegaba a su paladar, estaba sediento. Siguió la luz hacia el interior de la casa, percibiendo de inmediato la calidez, caminó junto a la chimenea y se echó exhausto. La joven humana se movía de un lado a otro buscando cosas en las estanterías. Cerró los ojos un momento y cuando los abrió nuevamente se encontró unos grandes ojos avellana mirándolo con ternura.

 _-_ Voy a ayudarte, tal vez te duela, pero necesito que confíes en mí, así como yo confío en que no me atacaras. Tranquilo amigo, estarás bien.-

Rin acarició la cabeza del animal desde su frente con una curiosa marca en forma de media luna hasta el largo hocico en una ciega y no muy inteligente muestra de confianza. Se colocó los guantes y comenzó a palpar la herida, al principio renuente a la reacción del lobo, pero al no encontrar resistencia alguna ante su cercanía decidió que tenía su permiso para continuar. Con suma maestría lavó la herida descubriendo que a pesar de ser un corte profundo no había acertado a ningún órgano vital, de su equipo de viaje tomó una aguja esterilizada y comenzó a suturar la herida. El animal estaba demasiado débil para protestar. En menos de una hora la hemorragia se había detenido y la herida estaba limpia y vendada de forma improvisada, en la pata derecha del can una vía estaba asegurada para rehidratar el cansado cuerpo. Rin suspiró y agotada se dejó caer en el sillón luego de retirarse los guantes y haberse lavado las manos. Estiró su cansado cuerpo, y se acurrucó de tal forma que viera en dirección de su lastimado amigo. Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando hasta caer en un sueño profundo.

…

 _Gévaudan, cuarto de alquiler. Ese día 9:00 AM_

La luz del sol se filtraba a través de las ventanas opacada por las cortinas. Rin se estiraba entre sueños igual que una gatita cuando un dolor punzante en su nuca la despertó. Un suave quejido escapó de sus labios mientras tallaba su dolorido cuello, durmió en una mala postura y pagaría las consecuencias el resto del día. Bostezó con ganas ajena a su alrededor cuando de pronto lo recordó. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó en el sillón de un salto, ahí frente a ella a mitad de su sala, un majestuoso lobo blanco la contemplaba luciendo su porte imperial.

Sesshomaru la observó impasible: el largo cabello negro alborotado, grandes ojos castaños sorprendidos, restos de saliva seca en la comisura de los labios y con la pijama desordenada su inesperada benefactora recuperaba la conciencia. Sus ojos absorbieron cada detalle su figura reparando en el pijama enorme de ositos y el curioso calzado. ¿Cuántos años tenía y por qué usaba pantuflas tan infantiles? Con un bufido y un sutil movimiento de su pata derecha le hizo saber que su suero se había terminado. La humana pareció entender el mensaje y se puso de pie acercándose lentamente a él. Un pensamiento retorcido cruzó por la malévola mente de Sesshomaru, ¿Qué haría la humana infantil si le gruñía mientras le quitaba la vía? ¿Lo seguiría tratando como a un inofensivo cachorro o lo molería a golpes con su temible y poderosa pantufla de conejo? Estuvo tentado en asustarla pero se contuvo, no era un maldito insensible para no ser cortés con quién le había salvado la vida.

Porque aunque su orgullo no le permitiera reconocerlo abiertamente, esa humana infantil e insignificante había salvado su majestuoso trasero.

-Hola amigo ¿Te sientes mejor? Es un alivio verte bien. Te retiraré este trasto, quédate quieto, no te dolerá. No vayas a morderme, ¿Vale?-

Sesshomaru rodó los ojos y bufó disimuladamente. Mientras la humana terminaba con lo suyo observó con más detalle la vivienda. Se trataba de un cuarto para turistas en la zona central de Gévaudan. Eso quería decir que la humana torpe estaba de paso, pero eso él ya lo sabía desde que percibió su olor. Si hasta ahora no había escapado era porque su aroma no le era desagradable. Usualmente no soportaba el olor de los humanos cuando estaba en forma de lobo pero cuando se transformaba en un licántropo los veía únicamente como alimento.

-Listo. Necesitarás otro pero eso será hasta que lleguemos a la consulta. No sé tú pero yo muero de hambre.-

Rin se puso de pie tirando a la basura los instrumentos utilizados. Se lavó las manos y fue canturreando a la cocina a preparar unos panqueques. En menos de veinte minutos el desayuno estaba servido en la mesa.

La humana se paseaba de un lado a otro, el estruendo de los cacharros de la cocina lastimaba sus sensibles orejas. Pero el olor a comida recién hecha hizo crujir su estómago. Hacia más de 24 horas que no probaba bocado. Parte del rito de combate, era mantener un ayuno de 12 hrs para que los contendientes pelearán con el instinto a flor de piel. Su último alimento había gritado tanto que fue un verdadero deleite cuando destrozó su cuello de una mordida y se silenció para siempre.

 _-¡_ Eso duele!-

El grito lo sacó de sus pensamientos y suspiró. La humana seguramente se había hecho daño con algún objeto inofensivo. Con parsimonia se puso de pie y se acercó a la entrada de la cocina, ahí a mitad de camino, su benefactora se sobaba la rodilla izquierda, lloriqueando y balbuceando cosas sin sentido.

-¡Tonto garrafón de agua! ¿Cómo te atraviesas así?... ¡Oh! Ahí estás. Ven amigo tu desayuno está listo-

Rin le sonrió al lobo que le miraba en el umbral de la cocina. Eran cerca de las 10 de la mañana. Debía darse prisa para poder llegar a París a media tarde. Le esperaban al menos 6 horas conduciendo por carretera. Dejando a un lado el dolor de su pierna regresó a la encimera tomando un tazón de carne cruda de cordero picada en cuadros de tamaño regular. Lo dejó enfrente de su invitado y impaciente esperó su reacción. Claro que no esperaba que moviera la cola y ladrara, no era un perro después de todo, pero como veterinaria de fauna silvestre podía interpretar si seguía enfermo o ya estaba recuperándose.

Sesshomaru se había propuesto no comer delante de la humana. Su orgullo ya estaba rayando los límites de lo inaudito como para rebajarse aún más. Pero su estómago protestaba. No podía negar que estaba hambriento y que la carne no tenía algún tipo de veneno. De ser así, su agudo olfato ya le habría advertido. Solo se trataba de deliciosa carne cruda. Corrección, era carne tierna de un cordero no mayor a un año de edad, a temperatura ambiente, con la cantidad equilibrada entre jugo y suavidad, fibroso en un punto perfecto, cuando le hincó los colmillos una pequeña porción de deliciosa sangre le llenaba la boca reseca.

Rin sonrió gustosa cuando su inesperado amigo comenzó a devorar toda la carne del plato. Eso quería decir que estaba de mejor ánimo. Caminó hasta la mesa y vertió abundante miel y mantequilla encima de la pila de panqueques, ella también debía terminar su desayuno y darse prisa.

-¡Está delicioso!-

De nuevo el grito lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Sesshomaru maldijo por lo bajo cuando se percató que ya había devorado toda la carne. Contó mentalmente hasta mil, tratando de contener un rugido de frustración. Ha estas alturas la palabra dignidad se había esfumado de su vocabulario. Observó a la humana que comía disfrutando cada bocado percatandose que una especie de energía radiante la envolvía. Decidió ignorarlo y regresó bufando a la sala en donde se echó a rumiar pestes por un rato.

Poco tiempo después Rin apareció lista con ropa de viaje y maleta en mano. Toda la vivienda estaba limpia y lista para ser entregada.

-¿Estás listo? Debemos irnos ahora, un viaje largo nos espera.-

Sesshomaru meditó. ¿Era correcto irse con la humana? No sería su mascota ni algo parecido.Aún estaba herido y no se sentía capaz de cazar por su cuenta. Su herida dolía pero ya no sangraba. Por alguna extraña razón no podía regenerarse, si no murió fue únicamente por los cuidados de la humana. Además contrario a lo que llegó a pensar no le sirvió un tazón de leche ni un plato de croquetas para perro, sino deliciosa carne cruda, parecía saber lo que hacía. Las palabras de su padre cobraron sentido resonando en su mente: ' _La respuesta la hallarás en los límites del bosque_ '. Era inverosímil que la humana lo haya rescatado a mitad de la noche justo en el lugar que su padre le indicó cuando estaba al borde de la muerte. ¿Ella sería la clave para romper su maldición? Eso lo tendría que averiguar.

El lobo se puso de pie y la siguió expectante hasta la puerta. Rin tomó su maleta y sus llaves y juntos salieron del cuarto. La chica introdujo sus cosas en la cajuela del automóvil, abriendo la puerta trasera para que el animal se pusiera cómodo. Dirigió sus pasos a la casa de al lado, entregando las llaves del cuarto y despidiéndose de una amable mujer. Antes del mediodía, estaba viajando en la carretera que conectaba Gévaudan con la capital francesa.

TBC..

….

Notas finales: Bien, vamos avanzando. Quiero hacer unas aclaraciones. Muy probablemente habrán errores en los lugares y me disculpó n.ñU también aviso que las personalidades de los Protas serán un poco distintas, es cierto que parte del atractivo de Sexymaru es que es callado y misterioso pero aquí será un poco más hablador y sarcástico (mucho) siento que es esencial que comparta un poco más con Rin.

Y Rin tendrá una personalidad inocente, un poco torpe pero no será una tonta ni una femme fatal. Espero que no moleste mucho.

Han surgido muchas dudas acerca de la zukulencia entre SessxRin. Todas muy divertidas y ansiosas, lo único que puedo decir es que tendrán que esperar y ver :v

Tengo algo planeado pero todo tendrá su tiempo.

Gracias a todas por su apoyo y sus comentarios. Prometo dar mi mayor esfuerzo y dejarles un bonito latido después de cada lectura.

Nos vemos pronto!


	3. Chapter 3

The Howling by BloodyP

Capítulo 2: Dulce Torpeza

 _Distrito XIX. Arrondissement des Buttes-Chaumont. Zona residencial. Una semana después. 13:30_

La habitación era iluminada por la luz del sol que se colaba a través de las ventanas. La tarde era un poco calurosa pero a él no le importaba. Tendido sobre la cama matrimonial, el gran Lord Sesshomaru, descansaba a pierna suelta sobre las suaves sábanas que desprendían un familiar e hipnótico aroma a vainilla. Se estiró perezoso descansando el peso sobre sus patas traseras y bostezó con ganas. Se fijó en el reloj digital que marcaba la hora del almuerzo, pronto regresaría a casa. Se bajó de la mullida superficie en un salto elegante y refinado, caminando parsimonioso fuera de la habitación para bajar por las escaleras. Su pelaje blanco y esponjoso se mecía como flotando a su alrededor a cada paso que daba.

Había pasado una semana desde que fuera castigado por su padre, atrapado en su segunda transformación. Suspiró con melancolía. A éstas alturas, un nuevo Alpha lideraría la manada. Rogaba para que no fuera el inepto de su medio hermano. Ese mestizo mugroso no merece ocupar un lugar que por derecho le corresponde.

Si había algo que el Demonio Blanco no le perdonaba a su padre era precisamente el nacimiento de su hermano menor. Irasue la madre de Sesshomaru había muerto años atrás en medio de una revuelta política. Un grupo de licántropos querían exterminar a los humanos de los alrededores del parque nacional des Cévennes y hacerse con el poder alegando la supremacía de la sangre. El otro grupo quería impedirlo.

Irasue al igual que su padre pertenecía a la raza de licántropos puros pero no compartían el mismo pensamiento. Ella defendía un nuevo orden de un mundo bajo el estandarte de la luna llena. Doblegar al eslabón débil que poco a poco estaba llevando al planeta a su destrucción. Inu no Taisho defendía a los humanos y el equilibrio entre ambas razas.

Ambos participaron en la encarnizada lucha defendiendo bandos contrarios por el dominio de las fértiles tierras del sur, ahí en medio de la batalla Irasue perdió la vida cuando fue atacada a traición por un grupo de opositores. Los licántropos rebeldes fueron perseguidos hasta resguardarse en el cobijo del bosque siendo exterminados por los más sabios y antiguos quienes no estaban dispuestos a poner en riesgo su seguridad y estilo de vida por culpa de unos fanáticos dementes.

No habían pasado mucho tiempo, apenas dos años desde la muerte de su madre, cuando Inu no Taisho decidióunirse a una inmunda humana y procrear un hijo con ella. Una sangre tan pura desperdiciada de la peor manera. Sesshomaru siendo un infante no perdonó el insulto a la memoria de una noble dama como lo fue Irasue.

Estaba claro para toda la raza que su supervivencia dependía de la discreción. Aunque los humanos eran de complexión débil su crueldad traspasaba fronteras, si ellos salían de las sombras era muy probable que serían encerrados en laboratorios o cazados hasta la extinción. Sesshomaru entendía que vivir entre ellos era esencial, él llevaba una vida completamente normal en el barrio 'La Défense' como dueño de una empresa de bienes raíces muy prestigiosa, viviendo cómodamente disfrutando de las maravillas que la vida le ofrece en una bandeja recubierta de oro puro.

Gracias a su encanto sobrenatural era popular con las mujeres que venían a él como abejas desesperadas buscando el dulce néctar de las flores para luego morir abrasadas por un fuego fatuo escondido bajo los delirantes placeres del demonio blanco. Sesshomaru disfrutaba seducir mujeres de todo tipo para divertirse y saciar su apetito. El sabor de la sangre refinada es parte de un fetiche que disfruta practicar, siendo más excitante cuando sus víctimas morían embelesadas por palabras vacías en el borde de un clímax arrollador. Deleitaba devorarlas cuando sus ojos aún estaban nublados por el orgasmo. Divertirse estaba bien pero ¿mezclar su sangre superior con inmundos alimentos? No. Eso no lo aceptaría. Para él una cosa era adaptación y otra muy distinta era perder el juicio como lo hizo su padre.

En la perspectiva de su mente brillante La Rebelión de los Lobos había fallado por una sencilla cosa: desorganización. Fue como una moneda al aire, lo dejaron todo en manos de la suerte y ésta no les favoreció. Pero si un líder poderoso y apto guiaba a los licántropos, el camino hacia la cima sería posible a manos del ejército más poderoso y letal de todos los tiempos.

En el otro lado de la entrada el sonido de un caótico desorden llamó su atención arrancandolo de sus planes de dominación mundial. La humana torpe estaba de vuelta. Se sentó en el pasillo con su porte imperial mientras contaba mentalmente hasta cinco. Casi podía jurar que algo inverosímil le ocurrirá a esa tonta cuando traspasara el pórtico.

Rin abrió la puerta cuando por fin logró encajar la llave en la cerradura. Sus brazos estaban ocupados sosteniendo la portátil, una bolsa de mano, dos paquetes de comida china, un bolso con instrumentos del consultorio y otro con expedientes de sus pacientes. Intentaba sostener el celular entre su hombro y su oreja mientras hacía malabares y hablaba por teléfono. La joven sonreía radiante cuando ingresó a la vivienda ignorante del futuro caos que estallaría a su alrededor.

Tres… dos… uno

En medio de su apresurada carrera para ingresar a la vivienda las agujetas de sus converse negros estaban desatadas enredándose en sus pasos provocando una cómica caída.

-¡Kyaaa!-

La joven torció su cuerpo en una no tan ágil maniobra en un inútil intento por salvaguardar la comida, lográndolo a costa de su orgullo. Sentada en el suelo sobaba sus posaderas con una mano y con la otra elevaba por lo alto las cajas de cartón en un exagerado gesto de victoria. Todas sus pertenencias estaban esparcidas por el suelo a su alrededor incluyendo el ordenador y su teléfono móvil. Era un cráter de torpeza.

-¡Eso estuvo cerca! ¡Casi nos quedamos sin almuerzo!-

 _-¿Rin Sigues ahí?-_

 _-_ ¡Mi teléfono! ¿Kohaku? Sigo aquí lo siento, tuve un… aterrizaje forzoso. Pero no te preocupes la comida está intacta esta vez-

 _-Sobre eso...Sé que prometí que comeríamos juntos pero tendré que cubrir un turno, y yo…-_

 _-_ ¡Oh ya veo! Es una lástima, hoy era tu día libre. Vaya que tú empleo es , termina tus cosas. Ya nos veremos luego-

- _Lo siento. Sabía que comprenderías. Nos vemos._ -

Click.

La sonrisa de la joven se apagó un poco dejando escapar el aire que contenía desinflandose en un desanimado suspiro, al parecer todo su esfuerzo por tener un almuerzo romántico se había esfumado. Sesshomaru rodó los ojos al cielo y se acercó hasta la joven que estaba perdida en su mundo. Esa humana siempre encontraba una manera para sorprenderlo. La caída fue graciosa y la catalogó como la más épica de esa semana, pero no le gustaba ver cómo su alegría menguaba y su semblante se entristecía por un bueno para nada como su inepto novio.

Con su nariz comenzó a olfatear el cabello de la chica. No lo admitiría, pero le gustaba demasiado el olor de la humana, olía dulce, embriagante. Una suave, torpe y adictiva droga. Nada parecido a la fragancia prefabricada de las mujeres plásticas que acostumbraba. Su sensible olfato percibía diversos aromas mezclados en el cabello ébano aparte del característico alcohol y el clásico olor a perro mojado y sucio. Era el olor de una presa ¿Una liebre o un conejo? ¿Una chinchilla tal vez? El rastro bajaba hasta su cuello, así que hundió su hocico en el hueco de su hombro inhalando repetidas veces, rozando su fría nariz en la suave piel femenina. Las pequeñas manos trataron de apartarlo pero él no cedió, incluso sus patas delanteras dieron un paso al frente reafirmando su dominio.

Rin se desternillaba de risa retorciéndose a carcajadas. El lobo olfateaba haciéndole cosquillas en la sensible piel de su cuello hundiendo cada vez más su hocico en el cuello de su casaca. Por más que intentaba apartarlo no podía, era demasiado grande y pesado para moverlo. Aunque empujaba la montaña de pelo no se apartaba ni medio centímetro.

-¡Basta Bonito! ¡Ya no puedo respirar!-

Sesshomaru levantó su cabeza y la contempló un momento. Ahí tendida en el suelo a su merced, su humana benefactora recuperaba el aliento limpiando de sus ojos las lágrimas de risa. Había encontrado una presa mejor que el rastro que ese tonto perrito de pradera le dejó en el cabello. Recorrió con sus ojos dorados la silueta de la joven tendida en el suelo y de repente un curioso pensamiento lo asaltó: Ninguna mujer le había suplicado que se detuviera cuando estaban debajo de él, usualmente pedían lo contrario...

Bufó sonoramente apartándose de ella. Pasar tanto tiempo con esa humana torpe ya estaba afectando sus neuronas.

Rin se incorporó con los restos de su ataque de risa aún presentes. Se enjugó las lágrimas que opacaban su visión y sonrió cuando vio el halo de esponjosidad caminar hasta perderse en la sala. Hace apenas unos días llegó a pensar que sería devorada y su muerte saldría en los titulares de los periódicos más importantes de todo el país, pero la exagerada voz de su imaginación se equivocó esta vez, su salvaje amigo resultó ser un enorme perro manso envuelto en toneladas de pelo suave y ternura.

El lobo se había recuperado notablemente durante el tratamiento. La horrible herida cicatrizaba a un ritmo rápido sin secuelas graves más que la usual pérdida de pelo. Las costillas rotas prácticamente estaban como nuevas. A pesar de haber perdido bastante sangre, no mostraba signos de anemia ni debilidad, al contrario cada día estaba más fuerte y sano, comía más y pronto estaría listo para ejercitarse.

Rin sonrió con ternura y miró a su alrededor contemplando el desorden por primera vez. Hizo un adorable puchero cuando descubrió el contenido de una de las cajas vertido en el enmoquetado piso.

-¡MI ALMUERZO ESTÁ ARRUINADO!-

Desde el sillón de la sala Sesshomaru solo suspiró.

…

 _Distrito XIX. Arrondissement des Buttes-Chaumont. Zona residencial. Una semana después. 06:30 AM_

Era entretenido contemplar el embrollo matutino. La humana perezosa siempre se levantaba mucho después de que sonara el despertador alegando por unos minutos más de descanso. Sesshomaru sentado desde la puerta del dormitorio observaba con su habitual impasibilidad el aplomo reinante en la habitación antes que el caos se desatará.

Parpadeó lentamente otorgándole un porte imperial a su semblante. Poco a poco se iba acostumbrando a la vorágine de convivir con la imprevisible chica.

Estaba realizando un estudio profundo del extraño comportamiento de Rin. Era una joven bastante inteligente aunque su motricidad dejará mucho que desear. Todo lo inesperado le sucedía. Aunque su complexión era graciosa y femenina solo debía ponerse de pie para que desatar una calamidad. Siempre lograba herirse con objetos inofensivos o tropezaba con sus propios pies. A veces pensaba si lo hacía a propósito solo para molestarlo, su torpeza y falta de clase en verdad llegaba a irritarlo en niveles insospechados. Esnobista por naturaleza aborrecía a la gente estúpida. Él que siempre estuvo rodeado de gente refinada y culta se sentía mareado ante tanta ingenuidad,desnudo ante tanta amabilidad desinteresada. Estaba fuera de su zona de confort volviéndose casi tan torpe como ella al comportarse civilizado y gentil. Pero cuando estaba a punto de rebasar el límite de su tolerancia, de alguna extraña manera los desastrosos e inverosímiles accidentes le causaban gracia. Estaba volviéndose un silencioso espectador de un hilarante y absurdo vodevil¹.

El despertador repiqueteo insistentemente por segunda vez. Una mano femenina emergió de las profundidades más tenebrosas del mar de cobijas para detener el incesante estruendo. La joven se incorporó con la somnolencia grabada en cada rincón de su rostro, se espabiló mientras se estiraba lenta y perezosamente. Su cabello estaba enredado, debajo de sus vivaces ojos unos círculos negros opacaban la frescura de su piel. Se rascaba ligeramente su cabeza como tratando de recordar el día de la semana.

Para Sesshomaru era toda una nueva experiencia contemplar el despertar de una mujer tan natural, jamás había permanecido hasta el amanecer en la habitación de cualquiera de sus amantes, procuraba irse antes de que llegar a los asfixiantes reclamos pos-coitales, las súplicas y las declaraciones de amor enfermizo. Nunca antes se había tomado la molestia de contemplar el descanso de una persona que compartiera la misma cama de forma tan íntima y familiar como lo hacía con Rin o eso era hasta ese día. Con ella siempre ocurría algo diferente que le llamaba poderosamente la atención, transformando todo a su alrededor volviéndolo genuino y único.

Rin se puso de pie y se calzó las peculiares pantuflas estirando sus brazos hacia delante y hacia arriba provocando que la enorme pijama se alzará un poco y revelara parte de su vientre plano. Poco a poco iba regresando del reino onírico devuelva a la realidad.

-¡Buenos días Bonito! Hoy el día está precioso-

Sesshomaru ladeó su rostro ¿en verdad la humana aún no se percataba de su retraso?. Bufó sonoramente y con un movimiento de su cabeza le señaló la puerta, su majestuoso estómago reclamaba alimentos y no estaba dispuesto a pesar hambre por culpa de su descuido.

-¿Tienes hambre? En un segundo te serviré tu desayuno-

La joven se dirigió a la puerta abriendola para que el lobo blanco la siguiera escaleras abajo hasta la cocina. Con calma llegó al refrigerador y extrajo una porción aceptable de carne cruda dejándola atemperar. Regresó sobre sus pasos a la habitación, Sesshomaru bebía agua cuando escuchó perfectamente el grito que marcaba el inicio del fin.

-¡YA ES TARDÍSIMO!-

El uniforme de trabajo, zapatos, medias, ropa interior y un sin fin de prendas volaban en todas direcciones. Rin se cepillaba los dientes mientras intentaba desenredar su cabello al mismo tiempo, balbuciendo cosas ininteligibles frente al espejo del baño. El lobo observaba con indiferencia el ir y venir de la joven desde el umbral de la puerta, le parecía gracioso todo el escándalo por su retraso luego de que negligentemente se quedará hasta tarde hablando por teléfono cuando su inepto novio creyó oportuno llamar a las 12 de la noche solo porque estaba aburrido mientras cubría su turno nocturno. Para Sesshomaru era absurdo que una chica lista y brillante como ella se dejara mangonear por ese sinvergüenza cabeza de chorlito. Pero lo que la humana hiciera o no no era de su incumbencia, se limitaría a observar del entretenimiento gratuito.

Menos de cinco minutos después, Rin abandonaba la vivienda dejando un desorden en la recámara. El demonio blanco suspiró cuando contempló su plato vacío. La humana se había marchado y la carne aún permanecía sobre la encimera de la cocina.

…..

 _Distrito XIX. Arrondissement des Buttes-Chaumont. Zona residencial. Dos semanas después. 18:00_

Rin notaba que algo no andaba bien. Podía sentirlo. Hace días que se sentía extraña y no entendía porqué. Desde la noche que rescató al hermoso lobo se sentía diferente, como si de pronto hubiera desarrollado un sexto sentido que la dotaba de superpoderes.

El sueño que la orilló a realizar ese viaje al parque Des Céneves había evolucionado por decirlo de alguna manera. Desde esa noche los sueños se vieron cada vez más elaborados, como si la neblina que los cubría se desvaneciera revelando detalles importantes. Se hallaba en el bosque rodeada de lobos gigantescos querían matarla de eso estaba segura, le habían perseguido para eso. Justo cuando pensó que moriría, un hombre de cabello platinado y ojos dorados surgía de la espesura para salvarla, transformándose frente a sus ojos en el lobo blanco que rescató, peleando ferozmente contra los monstruos para defenderla aunque fuera herido brutalmente. Pero entre las tinieblas y la oscuridad un par de ojos inyectados en sangre le asediaban. Estaba indefensa ante aquella mirada mórbida atestada de violenta perversión que le atravesaba el cuerpo y se bebía su alma.

Despertaba sobresaltada con una opresión en el pecho llorando amargamente, como si no fuera un sueño sino una premonición. Temía que si hiciera realidad, no por ella, sino por su salvador, le desgarraba el corazón solo pensar que él resultará herido por culpa suya.

Y esos ojos ¡Dios! Eran perturbantes.

El lobo notaba su exaltación y subía a la cama, permitiéndole abrazarlo y acurrucarse junto a él hasta que se calmaba y se dormía.

Pero esa mirada infernal la acosaban cuando cerraba los ojos, trayendo horrorosas pesadillas que la despertaban entre gritos a medianoche. El terror que inundaba los límpidos ojos castaños era el mismo que contemplaba en los ojos de sus víctimas. Sesshomaru había decidió dormir con ella cuando se dio cuenta que solo descansaba tranquila abrazada a él. Era una especie de agradecimiento por la ayuda desinteresada que ella le ofrecía.

A partir de eso, los sueños de Rin cambiaron de nuevo en forma drástica. Últimamente soñaba que atravesaba un bosque nevado en la forma de un animal, podía sentir el poder en sus patas, los aromas del bosque, incluso su visión era distinta. Esos si eran sueños agradables. Los sentían tan real que despertaba acostada de forma inversa, como si hubiese girado sobre su eje en el centro de la cama mientras soñaba que corría. Incluso una vez despertó con el sonido de su propia voz cuando ella soñaba que le aullaba a la luna.

Era extraño. Tal vez había perdido la razón. Si seguramente era eso. Luego de años de negación la cordura por fin le había abandonado para siempre.

-¿Por qué tardas tanto, muñeca? Pensé que harías las palomitas-

Kohaku se asomó por la puerta de la cocina. Vestía su uniforme del hospital y su cabello castaño estaba tan desordenado como siempre. Era un joven pecoso muy apuesto, alto, de piel bronceada y ojos café oscuro. Unas notables ojeras le hacían parecer mayor de lo que era. Su trabajo como médico de urgencias en el hospital Robert-Debré le apasionaba tanto que no le permitía un descanso adecuado. Con veintisiete años era el interno más joven en ser contratado en el prestigioso hospital con un brillante futuro por delante. Pero tal vez ese era el motivo principal por el cual la relación que tenían se iba distanciando cada vez más, el hospital absorbía todos los aspectos en la vida del médico… o eso pensaba Rin.

-Lo siento, me distraje. Ya casi están listas-

-Has estado más distraída que de costumbre-

-¿Ah sí? Lo lamento. Son mis pacientes que me tienen con pendiente-

-¿Problemas?-

-No. Todo está bien. Shippo es un excelente ayudante se encarga de que estén bien. Solo me gustaría salvarlos a todos-

-¿Segura que es eso? ¿No estarás molesta porque no pude venir a verte el día de nuestro aniversario?-

-¿Qué? ¡No cielo, como se te ocurre! Yo entiendo que tu trabajo es demandante, cuando el deber llama hay que ir-

-Me alegra que digas eso-

El médico redujo la distancia y rodeó la estrecha cintura de la joven con sus brazos, abrazándola por la espalda hundiendo la nariz en el cabello sedoso. La joven se entregó al abrazo dándole su permiso cuando giró su cabeza para darse acceso a su cuello. Las manos de Kohaku comenzaron a subir ansiosas por debajo de la blusa de Rin hasta llegar a su sostén mientras mordisqueaba toscamente el lóbulo de su oreja. Su necesidad por ella ya era palpable. Cuando estaba a punto de apartar la molesta fábrica un bólido se entrometió en el espacio casi inexistente entre las piernas de Rin y las suyas, empujándolo contra la pared en un movimiento brusco.

-¿Qué demonios? ¡Apártate pulgoso!-

-¡Grrrrrrr!-

El enorme lobo blanco le enseñó los dientes y erizó el pelaje en modo de advertencia. No soportaba que ese degenerado estuviera cerca de su humana. No la merecía. De no ser porque ella le acariciaba la cabeza en estos momentos ya le habría arrancado los genitales de una mordida.

-Tranquilo Bonito. No estoy en peligro. Es Kohaku ¿Lo olvidas? No es un extraño-

-¡Feh! No entiendo porque no te has deshecho de ese pulgoso. Si ya está sano deberías hablar a las autoridades para que lo regresen a su hábitat-

-No es tan fácil. Él aún no se recupera, y no puedo simplemente llamar a la perrera para que lo trasladen, es un lobo salvaje, podría reaccionar de forma violenta y los encargados podrían lastimarlo.-

-Es demasiado violento tu lo has dicho. Con mayor razón debes deshacerte de él. No me gusta que mi novia viva con un lobo salvaje-

-Tal vez sea salvaje, pero se porta muy dócil conmigo. Lo que pasa es que no te reconoce. En parte es culpa tuya por no venir tan seguido, si estuviera familiarizado con tu olor no reaccionaria de esta manera…-

-Lo que me faltaba. ¿Ahora lo vas a defender? No deja que me acerque a ti. ¡Cada que te abrazo se entromete! Eso del olor solo es una patraña.-

-Vamos Haku no lo tomes así. Sólo es muy territorial es todo. Los estudios acerca del comportamiento de los lobos indican que…-

 _-_ No me interesa lo que digan los estudios ni nada que tenga que ver con ese estúpido lobo. Si no eres capaz de separar tu trabajo de tu vida personal entonces esta relación no va a llegar a ningún lado-

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-

-Que debiste dejarlo en una de las jaulas de tu consultorio. No debiste traerlo a tu casa-

-Estas jaulas son para pacientes en cuadros violentos y su respectiva rehabilitación. Solo están ahí un par de días antes de trasladarlos con el entrenador, no son lugares adecuados para que un ser viva por mucho tiempo-

-Este pulgoso me gruñe y me amenaza, ¿Y no te parece violento? ¡Enloqueciste Rin!-

-¿Es idea mía o noto mucha hostilidad en ti? Creo que estás llevando esto demasiado lejos. Yo no me involucro en tu trabajo ni cuestiono las decisiones que tomas sobre tus pacientes. Deberías mostrar el mismo respeto por mí y mi profesión de la forma en la que yo lo hago contigo-

-¡Bien!. Perfecto. Si la señorita quiere que le cercenen una extremidad mientras duerme, es su problema. ¡Yo me largo!-

-Espera un poco Kohaku. Tranquilizante. No estás siendo racional.-

-¡¿Tu eres la que vive con un lobo salvaje y yo soy el irracional?! Si como no-

El médico se dio la media vuelta enfurecido, tomó su chaqueta, sus cosas y salió de la vivienda dando un portazo dejando a Rin perpleja y ofuscada en su sitio.

-¿Y ahora cuál es su problema?-

Sesshomaru sonrió internamente. Ojalá y ese perdedor cumpliera su palabra y se alejara de Rin de una buena vez por todas. Era un iluso si creía que le permitiría poner un solo dedo sobre su humana. El torpe caos andante debía ocuparse solamente de él, aún estaba convaleciente y necesitaba muchos cuidados y atención.

-Parece que seremos solo tú y yo Bonito.-

La joven se acercó acariciándole la cabeza y una de sus orejas. Con un suspiro resignado, fue en busca de un tazón para las palomitas recién hechas. Sesshomaru la espero para ir juntos a la sala. Antes que el medicucho de pacotilla se enojara, habían planeado una noche de películas, ahora gracias a su comportamiento infantil Rin sería toda para él.

Caminaron juntos hasta la sala. Rin procuró tomar el control de la televisión antes de apagar la luz. Se recostó sobre el sillón con el tazón de las palomitas entre el borde del asiento del sofá y su cuerpo. Tras meterse un puñado de palomitas a la boca dio comienzo al filme. Sesshomaru se acomodó en el sillón de tal manera que su cabeza descansará en el regazo de la chica sin que su peso le lastimara.

Jamás lo admitiría pero le agradaba la sensación de pertenencia que lo embriagaba en ese momento. Era un sentimiento cálido, que no experimentaba desde hace muchos años. Rin era única. Su forma de ser dulce y desinteresada lo descolocó al principio causándole migraña y mal humor, le parecía inverosímil que una joven de veintitrés años se comportara como una niña, que vistiera como una, que se expresara como una… pero eso era solo la superficie. Rin era muchas cosas, pero no era una niña.

Su largo cabello negro era como la seda más fina, sedosa y suave. Cada que estaba cerca de ella no perdía oportunidad para inhalar la apasionante fragancia que despedía su piel y su cabellera. Sus ojos eran grandes y expresivos, castaños como dos pozos profundos de adictivo chocolate suizo enmarcados por unas largas y tupidas pestañas. Eran los ojos más sinceros que jamás había visto. El brillo de su inocencia era cautivante.

Su esbelta figura se escondía debajo de ropa tres veces su talla. Durante las primeras noches que compartió con ella pudo sentir con claridad la firmeza de sus curvas. De busto moderado, abundante y lleno, cintura estrecha que descendía en un vientre plano para ensanchar en las caderas con exquisita forma de corazón, sus piernas eran largas y definidas a pesar de su estatura un poco más alta que el promedio. ¿Qué tenía esta mujer que lo tenía cautivo? Su belleza pasaba desapercibida escondida bajo un manto de torpeza. Pero incluso con su motricidad deficiente, un hechizo poderoso estaba cayendo sobre él.

Era un hombre después de todo, notaba claramente como su actitud hacia ella comenzaba a cambiar. Le enfurecía que el médico de quinta estuviera cerca de ella, no soportaba que sus manos mugrosas acariciaran la nívea piel de la morena cuando horas antes exploraron la vagina de una desagradable mujer con olor de infección y nicotina. Le daban ganas de asesinarlo cuando su mente decidía torturalo al imaginar a una Rin desnuda gimiendo debajo del imbécil. No la merecía, ella era demasiado para un poco hombre como Kohaku.

Su olfato en seguida percibió un olor salado. A pesar que la respiración de Rin era tranquila su rostro estaba húmedo por abundantes lágrimas. Mientras él divagaba en sus pensamientos ella había dejado de prestarle atención a la película, más bien miraba la pantalla ajena a su entorno perdida en los recuerdos felices que alguna vez vivió a lado de Kohaku y que ahora eran tan difíciles de recuperar. Sesshomaru se incorporó dejando la rabia muda germinar para después, su prioridad era consolar a la humana que mantenía sobre él un embrujo.

Jamás había dormido con ninguna de sus amantes. Jamás había permitido que lo tocaran bajo ninguna circunstancia. Jamás permitía que lo besaran ni antes ni después de follar. Jamás convivía con otras personas fuera de lo estrictamente necesario o lo políticamente correcto. Jamás se había preocupado por el bienestar de nadie que fuera él mismo ni mucho menos se conmovía con la tragedia agenda. Pero esta noche, contemplando las silenciosas lágrimas que rodaban por las sonrosadas mejillas de la torpe humana, algo en el interior de Sesshomaru se resquebrajó ante su imposibilidad. Ahí sentado tan cerca del ser humano más frágil y fascinante, jamás se había sentido tan lejos.

TBC

….

 _Notas finales:_

Muy bien. Antes de que me asesinen, quiero agradecer a todas por su apoyo. No pensé que este desvarío exótico fuera a llamar tanto la atención xD. Quise que en este capítulo, dedicado solamente a nuestro querido Sexymaru, que se vea poco a poco el cambio de mentalidad de esnobista empedernido a perro guardián (xD) que a pesar de toda la torpeza, descubra poco a poco lo que hace a nuestra querida Rin la mujer perfecta para él.

Además que es bastante divertido torturalo con tanta torpeza, ¿Se imaginan el trauma de un ser perfeccionista obsesivo compulsivo atrapado en medio de un caos? XD bueno pues algo así debe sentir jajajajajaja.

Solo una palabra poco común y aquí la definición:

 **Vodevil¹:** Comedia ligera y desenfadada, con situaciones equívocas para provocar la hilaridad del espectador.  
También se utiliza la forma original francesa vaudeville.

Bien hasta aquí las notas. Recuerden la campaña de comentar antes de correr, no maltraten la mercancía :V

Gracias a todas por su apoyo. Me encanta leer su opinión de lo que creen que sucederá y sobretodo tendrán que esperar un poco para la zukulencia, no me gustan las historias donde todo pasa muy rápido, así que tengan paciencia que valdrá la pena :v

¡Nos vemos pronto!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola Chicas hermosas! Aquí entregó puntual el siguiente capítulo de la historia. Les agradezco infinitamente por sus palabras y su apoyo, me hace muy feliz saber que este desvarío les genera emociones intensas y variadas. Adoro leer sus comentarios y sus ideas de lo que puede o no pasar. Mi intención es que disfruten de una lectura amena y entretenida, así que seguiremos avanzando :p

Seguimos en campaña de comentar antes de correr, no hay que maltratar la mercancía :v haha

Como siempre las advertencias que se me olvidaron el capítulo anterior n.ñU

 **Advertencia**

 **El contenido de esta historia es para mayores de edad.**

 **No recomendada para personas con criterio sensible.**

 **Si a usted le disgusta las historias con insinuaciones de filias sexuales favor de NO leer.**

 **No me hago responsable de los castigos o penas capitales derivadas de la lectura de este capítulo.**

 _Ninguno de los personajes de la historia me pertenecen. Sus derechos son de R.T. yo solo los utilizo sin fines de lucro._ _La historia es mía._

Sin otro particular. Disfruten

The Howling by BloodyP

Capítulo 3: El vínculo

 _París. Distrito XIX. Barrio La Mouzaïa. Clínica Veterinaria "Traces d'aide". Dos semanas después. 17:30_

La tarde en el consultorio era bastante amena. Rin jugaba en la sala de estar de la recepción con un gazapo de mini Rex de capa negra mientras Shippo, el mejor amigo de su humana, revisaba las fichas de las adopciones de esa semana. El ambiente de camaradería era agradable y con abundantes ataques de risa contagiosa, la carga de trabajo había disminuido lo suficiente para permitirle al joven disfrutar de un recreo en medio de su turno. Incluso Sesshomaru estaba divirtiéndose escuchando el intercambio de insultos infantiles mientras se ejercitaba. A pesar que el vulgar olor a perro sucio lastimaba su sensible olfato podía tolerarlo si Rin estaba teniendo un buen momento y él podía reírse a su costa.

-Así que no has hablado con él.-

-No. Supongo que tendrá mucho trabajo.-

-Te apuesto a que está haciendo una rabieta-

-Si, tal vez. Es solo que no lo entiendo. Nunca antes habíamos peleado tanto por nimiedades. Es decir, discutimos como toda pareja pero siempre era cordial. El trabajo nunca había sido motivo.-

El joven asentía ante las palabras de su amiga mientras hacía sus anotaciones. Se ajustó los lentes de descanso que le conferían un aire de sofisticación intelectual y tomando una postura exagerada colocó su mano libre en jarra sobre su cadera y con la otra sostenía su tabla de contenido.

-No es que me interese pero debo preguntarte ¿Hace cuánto no tienes sexo con Kohaku?-

-¿Disculpa?-

Sesshomaru sofocó una risilla desde la caminadora cuando vio la sorpresa descompuesta del rostro de Rin. Él también quería saber la respuesta.

-Lo que oíste. ¿Hace cuánto?-

-Shippo… ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! No te contaré detalles de mi vida sexual. Y más te vale dejar las preguntas incómodas si quieres conservar tu empleo-

La joven apretó inconscientemente el rabito del gazapo ofuscada por las insinuaciones de su amigo. Shippo rodó los ojos al cielo y sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-¡No por eso tonta! Te lo pregunto porque solo existe una razón por la cual el comportamiento de un hombre cambia drásticamente, y se resume en dos palabras: Falta de Sexo.-

Rin parpadeó repetidas veces antes de abrir la boca en una 'O' perfecta. El ladrido de los pacientes resonaba en toda la clínica causando un verdadero alboroto. Perros y gatos de distintas razas se recuperaban a buen ritmo gracias a los cuidados de la clínica. Era día de la terapia física de Sesshomaru que trotaba a paso veloz en una caminadora especial escuchando atentamente la conversación riendo internamente ante el entretenimiento gratuito.

-¿Y bien?-

-Estas fueron tres palabras.-

-Sabes a lo que me refiero-

Rin fruncía el ceño abriendo y cerrando la boca sin atinar a decir algo conciso. No porque no quisiera responder sino porque las palabras de su amigo le cayeron como un cubo de hielo deslizándose por su espalda. El gazapo en su regazo parecía mirarla con rencor por la brusca caricia aguardando por su respuesta decidiendo si la orinaba o no.

Ahora que lo pensaba, hace mucho que no intimaba con Kohaku. Cuando la situación comenzaba a subir de intensidad eran interrumpidos por el viper del moreno y éste debía volver al hospital. Hace un par de meses que no iba a su departamento ni él dormía en casa con ella. Y últimamente cuando intentaban retomar su intimidad Bonito buscaba la manera de interferir.

Curiosamente no tenían intimidad desde que sus extraños sueños regresaron.

-Hace unos días, supongo…-

-¿Qué tanto?-

-¿Un par de meses, tal vez más?. ¿Por qué te importa? ¡Deja tranquila mi vida sexual! Yo no cuestiono la tuya-

-Lo supuse. Rin debo decirte algo que estoy seguro no te gustará-

-Entonces no lo digas. No es amable decirle cosas desagradables a tus amigos-

-Tu no eres mi amiga, eres como una molesta hermana pequeña. Y porque te quiero te lo diré: Creo que Kohaku te está engañando.-

" _¡Bravo! Por fin alguien inteligente"_

Si Sesshomaru pudiera sonreír lo hubiera hecho. Al parecer el inepto asistente no era tan estúpido como se veía. Ese tonto de cabello rojo, el rostro cubierto de pecas y su desagradable olor de perro mojado le estaría haciendo un favor si desilusiona a su torpe humana de ese inepto-perdedor-aliento-de-infección-vaginal-. El gran lobo meneó la cola esponjosa involuntariamente, si el chico de las manos frías lograba que esos dos terminaran su relación, le enviaría un jugoso cheque cuando fuera humano de nuevo.

-¡Cómo dices esas cosas! Es ilógico que lo afirmes. No tienes pruebas. ¿En qué te basas para decir tanta tontería?-

-Rin. Soy hombre. Sé de lo que te estoy hablando. Son matemáticas básicas: a falta de sexo en casa hay que encontrarlo afuera-

" _Un poco más Campeón, será una recompensa con muchos ceros si lo consigues"_

-¡Eso no tiene sentido! Kohaku me ama, no sería capaz… ¿O sí?-

Shippo la miró con una ceja levantada y la boca torcida en una mueca aburrida.

-¿Quieres que sea sincero?-

-¡Si!... Bueno no….¿Mentirita?-

Rin se encogió de hombros hundiéndose poco a poco en su lugar conforme su seguridad disminuía abrazando al gazapo contra su pecho.

-¡Bien! Supongamos que no te engaña y que es el novio perfecto. ¿Cómo explicas su comportamiento?-

" _Dile que se folla a medio hospital."_

Rin lo pensó un momento antes de responder no muy convencida.

-Su trabajo es muy importante para él. Es una carrera demandante…-

-¿Más importante que tu?-

" _Touche Mon Ami…"_

-Yo…-

-Tu trabajo también es importante pero aún así te das el tiempo para verle y hablar con él. Si no se reconciliaron en el fin de semana que salieron al sur, entonces es porque algo muy extraño pasa con él.-

-Sobre eso… Kohaku y yo no viajamos juntos-

Rin jugaba a enroscar su cabello con su dedo índice demasiado concentrada en el movimiento de los belfos del conejo. Shippo dejó de anotar en las fichas permaneciendo estático en su sitio sin salir de su sorpresa.

-¿Qué?-

-Verás, me llamó una noche antes para avisarme que le tocaba doblar turno y no podría acompañarme.-

-Espera un momento. ¿Me estás diciendo que ese maldito te dejo viajar **sola** hasta **Lozere**?-

-No fue a Lozere… fue a Gévaudan… ¿tal vez un poco más lejos?-

El rostro de Shippo estaba tan rojo como su cabello. El joven veterinario en verdad estaba enojado, se tomaba del puente nasal respirando pesadamente. Rin se mordía los labios esperando un regaño que se tenía bien merecido escondida detrás del gazapo que usaba como un tierno escudo en contra de la ira de su mejor amigo. Menos mal que no le había contado la manera en la que rescató a Bonito o de lo contrario estaría en serios problemas. Shippo era muy sobreprotector cuando se lo proponía.

Sesshomaru escuchaba todo con sumo interés, no podía negar que la situación le parecía hilarante. Saber que podría salirse con la suya y quedarse con su caos personal inflaba su ego a niveles insospechados. Giró su cabeza y aprovechando su perfecta visión periférica notando cómo el pelirrojo respiraba profundo para no explotar. Vaya que se veía enojado.

-Entonces explícame. ¿Por qué demonios hiciste ese descabellado viaje tú sola?-

" _Si. Yo también quiero saber qué hacías ahí esa noche."_

-No lo entenderías… era algo que debía hacer.-

-Rin entiendo que eres muy ingenua y algo torpe en muchos aspectos, es parte de tu molesta personalidad-

-¡Hey!-

-Pero lo que hiciste fue peligroso. Si algo te hubiera ocurrido….-

-¡Pero no ocurrió! Es difícil de explicar. Pero sentí que alguien me llamaba igual que el día del accidente. Tenía que hacerlo…-

-Rin…-

La joven se puso de pie con el gazapo en brazos. A paso lento bajo la atenta mirada de los dos hombres caminó hasta el corral de exhibición en donde depositó al conejo junto a los perritos de pradera. Su semblante alicaído no pasó desapercibido para Sesshomaru que de inmediato se puso serio. Rin se acercó a revisar la estantería de las croquetas abrazándose a sí misma.

-Sabes que no dejo de preguntarme qué hubiera pasado si ese dia le hubiera hecho caso al presentimiento que tuve y evitar que mis padres viajarán a Lyon esa tarde-

Rin se aclaró la garganta, respirando repetidas veces tratando de mantener los recuerdos bajo control.

\- Si no hubiera sido tan cobarde tal vez ellos estarían vivos. Si tan solo hubiera perseguido ese presentimiento yo… Lo que sentí cuando tuve esa sensación de nuevo: fue como una nueva oportunidad.-

Las emociones de Rin estaban a flor de piel, sus ojos estaban cristalizados por amargos recuerdos y lágrimas de impotencia. Ella no viajó con sus padres en esa ocasión, pero su sueño fue tan real y tan idéntico que era como si hubiese estado ahí: Los neumáticos chillaron macabramente mientras el auto perdía el control hasta volcarse, deslizándose por el filo de la carretera en medio de la lluvia. Los vidrios rotos estallaron esparciéndose por todas partes en medio de un vórtice de velocidad. Las bolsas de aire del modesto vehículo no pudieron impedir la catástrofe, la muerte los acarició demasiado pronto.

Rin tenía cerrados los ojos reviviendo el sueño y las sensación de vacío de siempre. Con las manos en puño a cada lado de su cabeza como si con ese gesto pudiera eliminar los recuerdos y acallar los desgarradores gritos.

-¡Tú no sabes lo que es crecer sabiendo que pudiste haber evitado una tragedia y no lo hiciste!-

Shippo envolvió a la morena en un abrazo protector. La voz de la joven se había quebrado y su respiración eran hipos entrecortados. Lloraba en el pecho del veterinario luchando con las intensas emociones. Sesshomaru observaba sereno. Jamás imaginó que Rin fuera huérfana y se culpara del accidente de sus padres cargando tanto dolor ella sola. Él podía entenderla brevemente, por un instante se recordó a sí mismo frente a la elegante urna donde reposaban las cenizas de su madre con su padre tomándolo por los hombros. El lobo sacudió la cabeza despejando los recuerdos, concentrándose. Lo que acababa de escuchar no tenía sentido para él, ¿Por qué Rin estaba en el bosque esa noche? Mencionó que alguien la llamaba pero ¿Quién? ¿Cómo era posible? ¡Era ridículo!

-Lamento todo esto Rin. No debí hablarte así. Lo siento-

-Está bien. Es tu trabajo, te pago para que cuides de mí-

-Es una paga muy mala-

La chica sonrió entre el cálido pecho de Shippo. El nudo en su garganta se deshacía poco a poco. Odiaba hablar de ese tema. Como si su torpeza no fuese suficiente castigo, tener premoniciones esporádicas era la cereza del pastel. ¡No podía ser más extraña! Se separó del pelirrojo sonriéndole. La joven se acercó al mostrador un poco más sosegada tomando unos kleenex para limpiarse el rostro.

-¿Sabes? No me arrepiento de haber hecho el viaje-

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y eso porqué?-

-Porque gracias a eso, Bonito está a salvo. Cuando lo encontré estaba al borde de la muerte y ya se ha recuperado por completo de sus horribles heridas. Búrlate si quieres, pero ya no estoy sola, él cuida de mí. Me protege. No imagino llegar a casa y que no esté en la puerta esperándome-

….

 _-Sesshomaru ¿Tienes algo que proteger?-_

 _-Hasta que no encuentres algo que quieras proteger no regresarás a tu forma humana.-_

 _-Vete ya. La respuesta la encontrás en los límites del bosque-_

…

Los ojos de Sesshomaru se abrieron de golpe. La verdad le abofeteó el rostro haciéndole reaccionar como si le tiraran un balde de agua fría. ¿A esto se refería su padre esa noche? ¿Quería que se convirtiera en la niñera de una humana huérfana? ¿En su maldita mascota?

Sin poder evitarlo erizó el pelaje. Estaba molesto. La velocidad con la que trotaba aumento de golpe. El sonido de sus garras rasgando la lona era igual al ritmo de su sangre galopando por sus venas.

Rin se sintió mareada, algo no andaba bien. El frufrú de las garras llamó su atención. Desvío su vista y notó el agitado semblante del lobo. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Bonito no estaba bien. Se acercó a pesar que su sentido común le gritaba que no lo hiciera. Los bellos ojos dorados eran oro líquido, una furia incontenible fluía en su mirada, no pudo ver en ellos más que instinto salvaje y brutalidad en un estado puro.

Maldito Inu no Taisho. ¿Quién se creía que era para humillarlo de semejante manera? El agudo olfato del Demonio Blanco captó un singular aroma sobresaliente que solo logró incrementar su ira.

-¿Bonito qué sucede?-

-¡Grrrrrr!-

" _¡Ese asqueroso olor!"_

-¡Rin alejate de él!-

-¡Con permiso!-

La puerta de la clínica se abrió en el momento justo para darle paso a un cliente. Sesshomaru escuchó la campanilla como el disparo del inicio de una carrera. Con el impulso que tenían sus patas dio un largo salto fuera de la caminadora directo a la calle.

-¡Espera!-

Pero Sesshomaru no se detuvo. Salió disparado de la clínica como un relámpago blanco. Corrió con toda la velocidad que sus patas le permitían arañando el pavimento con sus garras siguiendo el rastro del olor. La noche había caído sobre Barrio La Mouzaïapermitiéndole pasar desapercibido. Su pelaje impoluto electrificado por la rabia se sacudía violentamente con sus largas zancadas hasta llegar al parque des Buttes Chaumont. Se detuvo agitado cerca de un gran castaño a orillas del lago.

Ahí, apoyado en el tronco. Unos ojos dorados como los suyos lo miraban divertido. El viento sopló moviendo el cabello platinado del joven y el lanudo pelaje del lobo.

-Sabía que vendrías-

" _¿Qué quieres maldito?"_

-Tan tierno como siempre ¿Eh? También te he echado de menos _hermano.-_

" _Ahorrarte las sandeces. ¿Qué haces aquí Inuyasha?"_

El peliplata se cruzó de brazos e hizo insolente desdén. Era un hombre joven no mayor a veinticinco años, de complexión atlética, alto pero no demasiado. Un aura de misterio lo envolvía dotándolo de fuerte atractivo visual.

 _-_ ¡Feh! No creas que vine por gusto. El Viejo me mandó. Pensé que estaba tomándome el pelo cuando me lo dijo. Pero ahora que veo lo patético que te ves, comienzo a creerle-

" _Si has venido a burlarte. Lárgate. No voy desperdiciar mi tiempo con un asqueroso Bastardo como tú"_

 _-_ Siempre tan encantador. ¡Mira imbécil!, no sé en qué lío te metiste con nuestro padre pero eso no es problema mío. Yo solo cumplo órdenes del Alpha.-

Sesshomaru se congeló por un momento. Una minúscula, casi inexistente, parte de él esperaba que su hermano tomara el control, de ese modo la manada estaría segura y aunque no se fiaba del juicio Inuyasha no cabía duda que era un Mestizo poderoso y capaz, no era un lunático desquiciado como Naraku.

" _¿El alpha? ¿Quién es el nuevo líder?"_

 _-_ ¿Ahora sí quieres hablar? Eres insufrible Sesshomaru.-

" _Déjate de estupideces. Y contesta que a eso has venido."_

-Corrección. Yo no vine a verte, no eres tan importante. Deje que notaras mi esencia para hacerte venir. A diferencia tuya yo sí puedo camuflar mi olor-

-Grrrrrr-

Sesshomaru gruñó de impotencia. Inuyasha tenía razón. Su transformación lo limitaba demasiado y el bastardo disfrutaba ridiculizando su deplorable situación.

-El viejo aún lidera la manada. Puedes estar tranquilo. Pero tú posición peligra. Yo que tú me daría prisa-

El peliplata jugó con un extraño collar que contrastaba con la blanca camisa de tres cuartos y los pantalones negros de vestir. Parecía divertido por alguna razón.

" _No necesito de tus consejos ni de tu compasión"_

-Sino fueras tan orgulloso no estarías en este lío _,Snob_. Lo siento por esa chica que tiene que convivir contigo. No me sorprendería si un día amanece aplastada por tu inmenso ego. Es una lástima, huele tan bien.-

" _Deja a la humana fuera de esto."_

 _-_ Ya me cansé de ti vago. Solo te daré el mensaje para que te largues. El Viejo dice: El vínculo te hará volver-

" _¿Qué vínculo?"_

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

-Yo que sé. Ese no es mi problema. Como te ves tan patético y me diste lástima, te haré un favor y estaré a cargo de tu estúpida empresa temporalmente. Nos vemos luego mascota. Cuídate de las pulgas-

Inuyasha se separó del castaño y se alejó con las manos en los bolsillos. Sesshomaru lo siguió con la mirada notando como a unos pocos metros una joven con cabello negro se colgaba del brazo de su hermano y juntos abordaron un Audi R8 desapareciendo de su vista.

Suspiró. Ahora estaba más confundido que antes. ¿Qué esperaba su padre que hiciera? ¿Debía proteger a Rin? ¿De qué? ¿A qué vínculo se refería?

Miró hacia la luna notando que había luna creciente, en pocos días sería luna llena y él cumpliría un mes de exilio. Sintiéndose más pesado que antes, comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo.

Le dolía la cabeza.

…

XIX arrondissement des Buttes-Chaumont. Zona residencial. 12:00 AM

Rin estaba a punto de enloquecer desde que el majestuoso lobo escapó de la clínica. ¡Tonta! Se repetía mil veces. ¿Cómo nunca se le ocurrió ponerle una correa? Confío ilusamente que había domesticado a un lobo salvaje y ahora sufría las consecuencias. Sentada en el balcón de su habitación, lloraba abrazando sus rodillas.

Con ayuda de Shippo recorrió los lugares cercanos de la clínica pero no hallaron rastros del lobo. Una angustia horrible le impedía respirar correctamente. Tenía miedo que las autoridades lo abatieran por temor a una reacción violenta. Aunque ella lo alimentaba con carne cruda variada, no dejaba de tener instintos salvajes. Era absurdo que se sintiera como se sentía, pero podía jurar que una fuerte conexión la unía al enigmático animal.

El superpoder que le otorgó su sexto sentido le permitía encontrar peculiares características en su amigo lanudo. Sus ojos a veces le parecían tan humanos. Él le entendía cuando ella le hablaba por esa razón nunca consideró usar una correa. Durante las noches su compañía le recordaba un poco a la sensación de pertenencia que experimentó al principio con su primer sueño. Incluso la ausencia de Kohaku no le importaba en lo absoluto si el hermoso lobo lamía sus lágrimas en un tierno intento por consolarla.

Él no estaba bien. Podía sentir lo perdido que estaba.

Una nueva ola de hipos le impidieron respirar bien. Hiperventiló sin poder sosegar la angustia que la carcomía. Sus ojos castaños estaban enrojecidos al igual que sus mejillas. La cabeza le dolía y le daba vueltas como si estuviera llena de algodón. Se sentía a punto de un paro cardíaco. Con una mano se apretó el pecho tratando de contener la opresión ahogando un quejido cuando alzó la vista mirando la luna.

Un pitido ensordecedor resonó en su cabeza aumentando la sensación de congoja y debilidad. Cerró los ojos respirando agitadamente y visualizó los orbes dorados con su último pensamiento coherente.

….

" _La luna brillará con su halo carmesí. Se derramará sangre inocente para alimentar la ambición de la bestia o para aplacarla por siempre. "_

 _Rin abrió los ojos cuando una voz resonó en su cabeza. Sus manos y pies estaban atados impidiéndole moverse. Estaba acostada en una superficie dura con imperfecciones. Su ropa estaba rasgada y sentía el fría brisa de la oscura noche acariciándole la piel desnuda. Alzó el rostro y frente a ella estaba un hombre dándole la espalda, tenía el torso desnudo y a pesar de la escasa luz podía distinguir un tatuaje ocupando toda la atlética superficie. Portaba el cabello largo atado en una coleta alta y cuando giró el rostro pudo ver el resplandor de unos ojos carmesí._

" _Cuídate del hombre pálido de mirada sangrienta."_

 _Un miedo arrasador estrujó su corazón y por instinto comenzó a removerse tratando de soltarse. Quería gritar pero no podía hacerlo. El hombre giró su cuerpo hacia ella y con lentitud comenzó a caminar en su dirección. La desesperación aumentó cuando sintió como acariciaba sus piernas con sus ásperas manos recorriendo su cuerpo palmo a palmo. Aunque se retorcía una y otra vez sólo consiguió que el hombre se acomodara entre sus piernas y susurrara con su pútrido aliento._

 _-Primero reclamaré tu cuerpo y luego te arrancaré el corazón. Cuando él encuentre tu_ cadáver sabrá que me perteneciste-

 _El grito que salió de ella fue tan fuerte que resonó por todo el bosque._

...

Durante horas divago por la ciudad con la mente hecha un mar de confusión. Si no podía volver a su estado de control total ¿Qué sentido tenía continuar?. La vida de un licántropo era oscura y cruel, siempre rodeada de muerte y destrucción, era un virus que se adentraba en lo más profundo de su ser exterminando cada partícula de cordura. La sangre era su mayor adicción. Enloquecía por las noches cuando se transformaba en una bestia monstruosa y satisfacía su insaciable apetito. En más de una ocasión se había perdido en la febril efervescencia de una masacre en algún poblado alejado en las montañas. Cuando tomaba su forma híbrida la crueldad que habitaba en él incrementa con inusitada violencia, cegándolo en un excitante delirio de horror y muerte.

Pero cuando la luna desaparecía y el sol se alzaba por lo alto del cielo, el juicio regresaba a su obnubilada mente. Su bello rostro y sus elegantes manos de pianista bañadas en sangre seca eran la prueba contundente e irrefutable de que era un maldito asesino. Los gritos y los rostros de sus víctimas permanecen grabadas a fuego vivo en su atormentada alma. Jamás se alejan, están ahí a su alrededor torturando su mente en momentos de debilidad.

Luego de quince años sesgando vidas, las visiones de todos esos muertos se convierten en una agradable compañía. No tiene sentido ir en contra de lo que dicta la naturaleza, nació siendo un asesino con las cualidades únicas de un legado ancestral y poderoso, entonces demostraría todo su potencial, desplegará de una manera sublime y única todas sus capacidades para dejar en claro su poderío. Volvería del asesinato un arte. El homicidio en una rapsodia bohemia. La matanza en una dulce orgía de excitación y placer. Convertiría el ardid de la caza en una selección refinada de víctimas, seduciendo almas inocentes con su aspecto angelical y su encanto demoníaco. Se colocaría en la cúspide de la supremacía haciendo estremecer a sus enemigos ante sus mortales fauces.

Y vaya que lo logró. Labró su camino al éxito con sangre inocente. Mató y asesinó sin piedad para convertirse en el próximo líder de la manada. Él no fallaría donde su madre falló. Él no caería tan bajo como su padre postrándose sumisamente ante una raza inferior. Él no sería una deshonra al linaje de los licántropos puros como lo era el bastardo de su hermano. No. Él sería diferente. Sería el líder que levantaría un ejército disciplinado y cruel que recorrería el camino de la victoria. Él daría inicio a una nueva era de los Lycans.

Y lo hubiera logrado si su estúpido padre no hubiera interferido.

Quién diría que el gran Inu no Taisho se sintió intimidado por su propio hijo. El muy cobarde usó un truco muy sucio para quitarlo de enmedio. Mira que usar magia ancestral para atraparlo en su forma más débil y así frenar su campaña sangrienta había funcionado magistralmente. Ahora todo lo que logró se desvanecía como polvo al viento. Si las palabras de Inuyasha eran ciertas y su posición peligra entonces solo indicaba que sus seguidores querían tomar su lugar por medio de la fuerza bruta.

Bola de inútiles. Como si alguno de ellos fuera capaz siquiera de llegarle a los talones.

Pero había algo que no le cuadraba.

Si su padre lo consideraba un estorbo, ¿Para qué tomarse tantas molestias? Si en verdad quería detenerlo ¿No era más rápido matarlo? ¿Para qué enviar a su hijo predilecto a entregarle una pieza clave para librarse de la maldición? ¿Con qué fin?

Sesshomaru se estaba ahogando en un mar de incertidumbre. Siguió corriendo tratando de huir de toda la rabia que lo carcomía por dentro. ¿Este era su castigo por toda la sangre inocente que derramó? ¿Debía terminar sus días como una patética mascota? ¿Qué quería su padre de él?

Sus pasos se detuvieron a la altura de una carretera concurrida. Los vehículos alcanzaban una aceleración constante alejando la oscuridad con sus fugaces luces.

Estuvo a punto de saltar a la carretera cuando un pensamiento se lo impidió. Recordó el llanto lastimero que su humana torpe derramó esta tarde. ¿También lloraría con la misma amargura cuando encontrará sus restos en el asfalto? Imaginar sus hermosos y vivaces ojos ocre fundidos en una tristeza profunda le hizo dudar. No era justo que luego de todo el esfuerzo de la joven hizo por él simplemente renunciará a su vida como un vil cobarde.

En medio de su mente caótica el recuerdo de las últimas semanas viviendo con ella asaltaron su mente ahuyentando la autodestructiva oscuridad. Cerró los ojos evocando el aroma de su adictiva fragancia de vainilla, rememorando la suavidad de su piel, la dulzura de su voz, la calidez de sus torpes actos, el brillo de su cabello tan negro como la noche, la firmeza de sus curvas, su sonrisa radiante y sus amorosas caricias. Lo más difícil de morir sería perderse de todo el caos que ella era capaz de desatar a su alrededor...

No.

No se dejaría vencer.

Él era el Gran Sesshomaru, dueño y señor de las tierra del Oeste, rompería la maldición que pesaba sobre él para reclamar el lugar que le corresponde por derecho divino. Volvería victorioso de su exilio bañando en gloria y grandeza.

No se daría por vencido para que ese perdedor aliento-de-infección-vaginal gozará del cuerpo encantador de Rin y se burlara de ella. Volvería a ser un hombre y la apartaría de él. Esa mujer le pertenecía. Era suya desde que lo rescató en los límites del bosque y nada ni nadie se la arrebatará.

Súbitamente un mal presentimiento logró alcanzarlo a través de su propia oscuridad. Su humana estaba en peligro. Podía sentirla llamándolo desesperadamente. Corrió de vuelta con toda la velocidad que sus patas le permitían, su herida protestaba pero no le importó. Solo tenía un objetivo y ese era llegar hasta Rin, todo lo demás era insignificante ahora.

Al llegar a la parte trasera de la casa se detuvo debajo del balcón y reuniendo su energía sobrenatural dio un salto hasta alcanzar el borde la terraza del segundo piso. Ahí, recostada inconsciente estaba su humana sin pulso en el cuerpo. No perdió tiempo comenzó a lamerle el rostro y sacudirla con una de sus patas rogando para que no fuera demasiado tarde y pudiera ver los brillantes ojos sonreírle de nuevo.

" _¡Maldita sea Rin! ¡Despierta!"_

El gran lobo blanco comenzó a gemir lastimero mientras lamía el húmedo rostro de la joven. Parecía que sus esfuerzos para despertarla eran en vano. Miró desesperado hacia la luna con sus angustiados orbes dorados y aulló con fuerza expresando toda su impotencia recordando las palabras de su padre.

¿ _Tienes algo que proteger?_

" _No fui capaz de hacerlo"_

Miró a la chica tendida en el suelo y lamió su rostro repetidas veces en una silente disculpa cuando de repente Rin reaccionó tragando una ruidosa bocanada de aire.

….

Despertó sobresaltada cuando una húmeda caricia limpiaba su rostro. Reaccionó tragando una violenta bocanada de aire, como si hubiera estado bajo el agua todo este tiempo. Tosió brutalmente, cerrando los ojos y apretándose el pecho. Su corazón golpeaba fuertemente enviando adrenalina a todo su sistema. Se quedó quieta en su sitio tratando de sosegar su respiración y sus latidos.

Una fría caricia olisqueaba su rostro y su cuello asegurándose que estaba bien. Rin abrió los ojos lentamente aún aturdida por las intensas emociones encontrando unos ojos ambarinos enmarcados por un delineado negro. Con dificultad intentó incorporarse siendo ayudada por el lobo.

-Vo... volviste-

Rin apoyó su frente en la cabeza del lobo, frotando su rostro en el suave pelaje. Cuando Sesshomaru cerró los ojos, la marca en su frente emitió un leve brillo.

" _Lo lamento Rin"_

-Lo… importante ...es … que… estás…aquí-

" _Sino me hubiera ido no estarías así."_

-Eso...ya...no... importa-

" _Nada de esto te habría pasado"_

-Bienvenido a casa Sesshomaru-

" _Estoy de vuelta"_

TBC

….

Notas del autor:

¡No me asesinen! ¿Qué tal? Apuesto que nadie lo vio venir :v. Pues bien, ya nos vamos adentrando un poco al tema central. Inuyasha nos dio una pista haciéndole bullying a su hermanote, ¿qué habrá querido decir? ¿Qué le pasó a Rin? ¿Qué es ese extraño sueño? ¿O tal vez será una premonición? ¿Cómo es que puede escuchar a Sexymaru?

:O ya lo sabremos más adelante :V

¡Gracias por leer! Seguiré esforzándome.

Nos veremos pronto en el próximo capítulo.


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola chicas! He vuelto con una nueva entrega. Primero que nada les agradezco infinitamente por su apoyo y sus comentarios. Ustedes son las que mantienen viva la llama inspiracional que tiene a la musa por las nubes :V. Así que prometo recompensar su apoyo con una historia única y diferente.

Han surgido varias dudas de la escena final. Solo diré para no dar spoilers que Inuyasha pudo entender a Sesshomaru porque ambos son de la misma especie, de la misma forma que lo hizo con Koga e Inu no Taisho en el prólogo :p

El título de hoy esconde un significado especial. Espero que se pueda entender el mensaje e incremente las teorías conspiracionales hahaha :v

 **Advertencia**

 **El contenido de esta historia es para mayores de edad.**

 **No recomendado para personas con criterio sensible.**

 **Si a usted le ofende situaciones con insinuación de filias sexuales favor de evitar la lectura.**

 **No me hago responsable de los castigos y las penas capitales derivadas de la lectura de este capítulo.**

 _Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Sus derechos son de R.T. yo solo los utilizo sin fines de lucro. La historia es mía._

Sin otro particular. Disfruten.

…..

The Howling by BloodyP

Capítulo 4: Metamorfosis

Distrito XIX. Arrondissement Buttes-Chaumont. Zona residencial. 3:15 AM

La poca luz de luna que irrumpió en la penumbra de la habitación creaba diversas sombras que danzaban en las paredes. Con una mano sostenía su cabeza que se apoyaba en la suave superficie del mullido colchón y con la otra pasaba sus delegados dedos a través de las sedosas hebras del pelaje impoluto.

Rin estaba inmersa en la mirada de oro, absorta en el misterio que envolvían las lagunas doradas, dejándose seducir por aquel magnetismo que empapaba esos ojos de mirar humano, redescubriendo cada detalle del rostro lobuno dotándolo de matices hasta ahora ocultos. Algo había cambiado. Estaba segura. En el transcurso de su inconsciencia algo inexplicable había sucedido.

Sesshomaru la miraba de vuelta. Llevaban horas así. En silente contemplación. Las piezas del rompecabezas poco a poco cobraban sentido para su brillante mente. Ya no podía seguir negando que el radiante resplandor que rodeaba a Rin era una pieza fundamental para él. No solamente porque estaba casi seguro que absorbía energía lunar a través de ella sino porque podía escucharle. Entendía el lenguaje milenario de su especie sin ningún tipo de entrenamiento o maldición, era un despliegue inconsciente de pura y auténtica magia. Pero ¿Cómo era posible?

" _¿Cómo supiste mi nombre?"_

-La luna me lo dijo-

" _¿Ah sí?"_

-¿Qué es lo que eres Sesshomaru?-

" _Un humano como tú, pero diferente a ti"_

-Entonces ¿Por qué pareces un lobo?-

" _Porque también lo soy. No puedo negar mi naturaleza. La dualidad siempre vivirá en mí."_

-No lo comprendo-

" _Es mejor así. Te mantendrá a salvo"_

-¿En verdad eres un hombre?-

" _Si. Pero estoy atrapado en este cuerpo"_

-¿Por qué?-

" _Preguntas demasiado"_

Un silencio se dejó caer sobre ellos. Rin intentaba mirar a través del inescrutable mar de misterio sin conseguirlo. Con la yema de su dedo delineó con delicadeza la media luna en la frente del lobo.

-Sesshōmaru… ¿Qué significa?-

" _Perfecto Asesino¹"_

-Vaya, quién iba a imaginarlo-

" _¿Me tienes miedo?"_

-No-

" _Deberías"_

-No lo creo-

" _Me temerás cuando sepas quién soy"_

-No lo haré. Jamás me lastimarás-

" _Sandeces."_

-Nunca me harías daño-

" _¿Es un reto? ¿Te seduce el riesgo Rin? ¿Te provoca placer desafiar a la muerte?"_

Sesshomaru se puso de pie con los ojos entrecerrados y la respiración pesada. Su lenguaje corporal gritaba peligro. Sus sentidos estaban a flor de piel al experimentar una conexión que nunca antes había sentido, un poder insondable recorría cada partícula de su ser. Sus orbes dorados estaban fijos en el cuello de la joven tendida frente a él, erizó su pelaje gruñendo y enseñando los largos y filosos colmillos. Un rasguño sería suficiente para provocar una herida mortal.

-No serías capaz-

"¿ _Qué no sería capaz? Antes de que puedas siquiera gritar te estarás ahogando en un charco de tu propia sangre"_

El lobo fue acortando la distancia hasta rozar la suave piel con sus caninos. Intimidante. Dominador. Pero aún con el despliegue de supremacía y poder, el corazón de Rin latía tranquilo, su respiración era serena y mantenía los ojos cerrados, incluso descansó todo su peso en su espalda para darle acceso a su cuello exponiendo la yugular.

-Adelante. No te detengas-

Ofendido por la ausencia de miedo, Sesshomaru se abalanzó sobre ella cerrando las fauces alrededor del cuello de Rin sintiendo contra su lengua el palpitante latido danzando en un baile hipnótico y sensual. Pero Rin no gritó ni tampoco aumentó sus pulsaciones. Las delgadas manos subieron a través de sus patas delanteras hasta su cuello, palpando su musculatura, acariciándolo con ternura sin la más mínima intención de apartarlo.

-¿Qué estás esperando?-

Su voz suave vibró contra sus fauces y Sesshomaru se apartó enojado consigo mismo. No era la primera vez que decía palabras similares en una situación parecida, en aquella ocasión la mujer había gritado de tanto terror que su sangre gorgoteo atragantándose cuando perforó su tráquea de una mordida. Había sido magnífico y excitante. Pero ahora estaba indignado. Esa mocosa lo retaba y él no era capaz de lastimarla.

Rin abrió los ojos cuando la presión y el peso desaparecieron. Mirando el techo de su habitación sonrió serena antes de incorporarse y contemplar al magnífico lobo que lucía su porte imperial sentado al pie del balcón.

"¿ _Por qué no me tienes miedo?"_

-Te lo dije antes. No me lastimarás-

"¡¿ _Por qué?! ¿Cómo puedes tener la certeza de algo de lo que ni siquiera yo estoy seguro?"_

-Porque tuviste tu oportunidad de matarme y no lo hiciste.-

" _¿Qué has dicho?"_

-Regresaste-

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos y relajó el semblante sorprendido. Rin de nuevo tenía razón. Le bastó con recordar la desesperación infernal de la que fue víctima al hallarla desfallecida en el balcón y el enorme alivio cuando la vio abrir los ojos de nuevo. Jamás había experimentado simultáneamente emociones tan opuestas con la misma intensidad.

El lobo desvío la mirada hacia el cielo ante la innegable realidad. La luna cada vez más llena, centelleaba justo sobre él dotándolo de brillo inusual. Rin lo contempló sentada en la cama. Aún no comprendía lo que pasaba ni porqué de un momento a otro podía hablar con él, pero se sentía en paz. La angustia que la carcomía por dentro desapareció en el momento que abrió los ojos y distinguió a Sesshomaru. Sonrió aliviada al percatarse que la oscuridad que lo rodeó y lo mantuvo apresado con cadenas de sangre y oro se había desvanecido.

" _¿Qué hacías ahí esa noche?"_

-¿Eh? No entiendo-

" _La noche que nos conocimos. ¿Qué hacías en el bosque?"_

-Alguien me llamaba. Y ahora creo que eras tú-

" _Sandeces_."

-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Por qué te hirieron?-

" _Ya es tarde. Deberías dormir."_

 _-_ Está bien. Descansa y… gracias por haber vuelto-

" _Hmmp"_

La morena sonrió y se acomodó en el colchón abrazándose a sí misma. No pasó mucho tiempo para que su respiración se convirtiera en un suave murmullo al quedarse profundamente dormida. Sesshomaru suspiró. Una parte de él estaba tranquilo al verla parloteando de nuevo pero por otro lado estaba ansioso. Si bien le reconfortaba que Rin pudiera escucharlo, sólo incrementaba las dudas acerca de la extraña relación que se había formado entre ellos.

Ahora comprendía. Su padre deseaba que aprendiera a cuidar de una persona, que logrará anteponer el bienestar de alguien más por encima de su egoísmo y vanidad.

La primera parte del dilema estaba resuelto, pero ¿Qué significa el vínculo te hará volver?

Era innegable que entre Rin y él existía una fuerte conexión, pudo sentirla cuando estuvo a punto de saltar al tráfico. A pesar de la distancia, su resplandor fue lo suficientemente fuerte para arrancarlo de la densa oscuridad que lo envolvía para traerlo de vuelta.

De vuelta a casa.

Lo sintió de nuevo cuando la intentó intimidar, la intensidad de su poder aumentó considerablemente. Nunca antes se había sentido tan poderoso en su transformación básica ni siquiera cuando se enfrentó en aquel combate contra Naraku, era como una corriente de electrizante adrenalina corriendo por sus venas. Pero ¿Cómo es que Rin tenía tanto poder? Desde que la conoció supo que era especial, no solo por la energía peculiar que la rodeaba sino toda ella, su torpe y atolondrada personalidad formaba parte la ingenuidad que emanaba tan cálida y hechizante a la vez.

Un gemido lastimero llamó su atención. En el lecho Rin se removía entre sueños. Su respiración estaba agitada y un ligero sudor perlaba su frente contorsionada en una mueca de angustia.

-… Sess… Maru…-

El demonio blanco se levantó y se subió a la cama de un salto. Observó la turbada expresión de Rin sonriendo internamente, ella lo llamaba aún entre sus sueños, aún entre sus pesadillas. Se paró encima de ella y comenzó a lamerle el rostro para calmarla, limpió el sudor de su frente y el de su cuello, sintiendo como su respiración se iba sosegando poco a poco ante sus caricias. No pudo evitar aspirar el aroma fragante que emanaba de ella, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por sus instintos al bajar por su blanco cuello hacia la clavícula, internando su nariz en el valle de sus senos que se distinguían por el cuello de la pijama. Inhaló profundamente el perfume corporal que exudaba entre sus pechos y sin poder evitarlo degustó el sudor que se formó en esa zona.

Era lo más exquisito que había probado.

Una ola de calor fue subiendo por su estómago. Gruñó de impotencia y apartó el hocico. No debió hacerlo. Su sabor se había tatuado en su lengua quemándolo, ansiando probar todos los rincones de su suculento cuerpo. Maldición. Rin se removió debajo de él de tal manera que parte de su seno derecho quedó expuesto dejando ver parte del relleno sostén. Sesshomaru apartó el rostro, mordió el borde de la sábana y la cubrió con ella, alejando la tentación al tratar de apaciguar el ardiente deseo que comenzaba a formarse dentro de él.

Primero recuperará su apariencia y luego la reclamará para sí. Rin era única y exclusivamente suya.

….

 _París. Distrito XIX. Barrio La Mouzaïa. Clínica Veterinaria "Traces d'aide". Tres días después. 13:00_

Casi era la hora del almuerzo y Rin terminaba de rellenar las anotaciones de los pacientes. Estaba muy contenta. Canturreaba y bailaba una canción sonriendo sin poder evitarlo mientras administraba las medicinas.

-J'ai la peau douce²-

Sesshomaru rodó los ojos. Estaba echado sobre el piso de la clínica luciendo su porte imperial. Llevaba acompañado a Rin los últimos dos días al trabajo, aunque la joven médico se había negado al principio después de una serie de negociaciones y chantajes, terminó por aceptar. Sesshomaru jamás creyó que una conducta tan degradante y humillante como bajar las orejas, lagrimear los ojos y gimotear lastimosamente fuera tan útil. Después de eso Rin no pudo resistirse y accedió a llevarlo con ella con la única condición de que tendría que usar un arnés con correa y que estaba estrictamente prohibido salir corriendo. Aunque al demonio blanco no le hizo gracia ser paseado y exhibido como una mascota no le quedó de otra más que aceptar a regañadientes, ya vengaría a su orgullo después.

Y helo ahí, con un arnés alrededor de sus patas delanteras, esperaba que su caos personal terminará su turno para poder regresar a casa.

-En un momento nos iremos Sesshy-

" _Mi nombre es Sesshomaru. Deja de ridiculizarme"_

 _-_ Pero ' _Sesshōmaru'_ suena tan aterrador y tú no lo eres. Eres una linda y tierna bola de pelos-

" _Si estuviera en mi forma monstruosa te morirías de miedo"_

 _-_ Pero no lo estás. Así que te llamaré Sesshy-

" _Es Señor Sesshomaru para ti"_

 _-Sandeces_ _Señor Sesshomaru_ _-_

" _Burlarte de mí no te hace más Intelectual. Solo señalas tus ganas de imitarme por lo grandioso que soy"_

 _-_ ¿Alguien tiene mucha autoestima, eh? Desinfla un poco tu ego, está invadiendo mi espacio personal-

" _Tu invades el espacio personal de mi ego"_

Rin lo miró indignada con la boca abierta. Sesshomaru le miraba de vuelta y casi pudo jurar que, de poder, estaría levantando una ceja y sonriendo de lado burlándose de ella retándola a debatir y superar su ingenio.

-¿Ah sí? Apuesto que no eres tan sensacional como dices-

" _Ponme a prueba. No existe algo que no pueda realizar de manera perfecta"_

-¿En serio? Muy bien. Lo comprobaremos justo ahora. Veamos…-

Rin terminó sus anotaciones y dejó la tabla de contenidos en el mostrador. Shippo debería llegar en cualquier momento, así que se apresuró en dejar todo listo corrigiendo unos datos en el ordenador.

"¿ _Y bien_ _Niña_ _? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato? Pensé que esto sería divertido."_

 _-¡_ No soy una niña!-

" _Para mí, lo eres"_

 _-_ ¿Qué edad tienes?-

" _30"_

 _-_ ¿En serio?-

" _¿Por qué te mentiría?"_

 _-_ ¡Pensé que erasun ser mágico del bosque, que tendrías mil años o algo así!-

" _¿Te estás burlando, cierto?"_

 _-_ Lo siento. Aún no me acostumbro.-

Sesshomaru resopló como respuesta. Se sentó majestuoso segundos antes que la puerta se abriera y Shippo entrara a la clínica sonriendo.

-¡Hola enana! ¿Qué hay campeón?-

El pelirrojo se acercó palmeando la cabeza del lobo que le enseñó en silencio los dientes. Rin sofocó un ataque de risa cuando Sesshomaru le miró los con ojos entrecerrados retándola a reírse de su humillación.

-¡Hola Shippo!. Te recomiendo que no hagas eso si quieres conservar tu brazo-

-¡Oh! Pensé que después de todo ya éramos amigos-

" _Lo seremos cuando cumplas tu parte del trato"_

La morena hizo una mueca extrañada y parpadeó un par de veces decidiendo ignorar el extraño comentario, ya le preguntaría después a qué trato se refería.

-Bueno, no te gruñe pero sigues siendo un extraño, a Kohaku estuvo a punto de morderlo en varias ocasiones así que mejor no tientes tu suerte-

-¡Una lástima que no lo haya hecho! Se lo tendría bien merecido el muy maldito-

-Shippo no deberías hablar de ese modo. Cierto que he tenido problemas con Kohaku pero no es un mal chico-

" _El tonto tiene razón. Me arrepiento de no haberle arrancado los genitales cuando tuve la oportunidad"_

 _-_ ¡¿Qué dijiste?!-

El lobo majestuoso miraba hacia el horizonte fingiendo no prestarle atención a la exagerada reacción de su humana. Shippo levantó una ceja rojiza ante el extraño comportamiento de su mejor amiga.

-No he dicho nada... Lo lamento Rin, sé que aún quieres al infeliz pero no me gusta como se comporta contigo.-

La morena se mordió los labios recobrando la compostura. Se rascó la nuca un poco nerviosa rogando para que Shippo no pensara que había perdido la razón.

-No tú… es decir. Te agradezco tu apoyo pero es algo que debo resolver yo misma. Lo conozco desde que tenía diez años, sabes que sin él y sin Sango jamás habría podido salir adelante luego del accidente.-

-Y por la misma razón no debería tratarte como lo hace. Sigo creyendo que te es infiel, soy hombre sé lo que digo, no perderías nada si investigas un poco.-

-Kohaku no me engaña, son prejuicios tuyos-

" _El zorrillo tiene razón. Lo hace y tiene pésimo gusto."_

-¡Cállate que a ti nadie te preguntó!-

-No he dicho nada…-

-¡No a ti! ¡Argh! Me voy Shippo. Hablamos después-

Rin tomó la bolsa con sus pertenencias evidentemente disgustada, colocando con un poco de brusquedad la correa al arnés de Sesshomaru y juntos salieron de la clínica.

El trayecto era incómodo. Era claro para él que Rin estaba molesta, pero eso no lo detendría. Se había propuesto alejarla de ese imbécil y lo haría, usaría ese percance a su favor. Caminaban en silencio por la tranquila avenida de Mouzaïa cuando al cruzar bajo la sombra de un árbol, un aroma singular captó la atención de Sesshomaru. Su plan egoísta daría resultado, hoy apartaría del camino a ese estorbo de una vez por todas.

" _Pensé que podrías a prueba mis capacidades"_

-No me molestes. Estoy enojada contigo-

" _Te recomiendo que te pongas tus auriculares si no quieres que piensen que estás demente"_

-¿Por qué pensarían tal cosa?-

" _Porque estás hablando sola"_

Rin suspiró resignada. Aunque estaba molesta con Sesshomaru, él tenía razón. Con sumo hastío se colocó los audífonos de mala manera reanudando la marcha con las mejillas infladas y enrojecidas levemente luciendo un taimado y adorable mohín en el rostro.

" _Y bien, ¿Te enojaste por lo que dije? Lo siento si la verdad te ofende"_

 _-_ Eso no es cierto. Kohaku no sería capaz-

"¿ _Quieres que te lo compruebe? Puedo hacerlo"_

 _-_ ¿Cómo harías algo así?-

" _Es simple. Puedo olerlo"_

-Sandeces-

" _Se acuesta con una mujer que huele a nicotina y a infeccion vaginal"_

 _-_ ¿Qué? ¡No es cierto! Él… tiene... trabaja... No te creo-

" _Bien. Si estás tan segura llámale. Pregúntale dónde está y qué hace."_

-Eso haré, le preguntaré-

" _Adelante"_

Rin sacó su celular y marcó obstinada el número de Kohaku sin darse cuenta de que estaba cayendo en la trampa magistral del cazador experto, esperó un par de tonos hasta que le el médico tomó la llamada.

Primer detalle curioso: podía escuchar de fondo música ambiental y no los característicos sonidos de la sala de urgencias.

-¿ _Rin? ¿Qué sucede?-_

Segundo detalle curioso: Kohaku se oía un poco agitado del otro lado de la línea.

-¡Hola Kohaku! Espero no haberte interrumpido. ¿Cómo has estado? Casi no he sabido de ti-

- _Ah… he estado bien. Lamento haberme ido así la otra noche, también por no haberte llamado el hospital me absorbe mucho tiempo tú sabes…-_

-Si lo sé. No te expliques. Verás hoy es tú día libre, Me preguntaba si podríamos vernos-

- _Lo siento muñeca no será posible. Estoy en el hospital cubriendo un turno. Debo prepararme para una operación. Tengo que colgar-_

 _-_ ¡Oh! No sabía lo lamento. No te interrumpo más, suerte en tu trabajo. Llámame cuando tengas tiempo, ¿Si?-

- _Lo haré. Chao-_

Click

Rin colgó con un poco de melancolía. La sonrisa en su rostro parecía una mueca extraña, no esperaba una respuesta tan cortante luego de casi tres semanas si hablar con él. Por un momento esperó una reconciliación romántica en algún restaurante cercano, y si aún le molestaba que Sesshy viviera con ella, podría pasar la noche en su departamento intentando convencerlo para que sea más tolerante. La voz de su sentido común decía que Shippo y Sesshomaru tenían razón, pero otra parte de ella aún creía en Kohaku, fue su amigo y su novio por mucho tiempo, lo no creía capaz de semejante traición.

" _¿Qué te dijo?"_

-Está en el hospital. Al parecer entrará a cirugía por eso colgó.-

" _¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que no es verdad?"_

 _-¿_ A qué te refieres?-

" _Ese idiota no está en el hospital. Está en un restaurante con su amante"_

-No te creo-

" _Compruébalo tu misma. Vamos, te llevaré al lugar. No está muy lejos de aquí."_

Rin se mordió los labios y dudó. ¿Debería ir y sacarse la espina del pecho? ¿No se suponía que parte importante de una relación era la confianza mutua? Ella quería creer en Kohaku pero estaba segura que Sesshomaru no le mentiría ni jugaría con cosas tan delicadas como esa. El lobo comenzó a avanzar en dirección del lugar y se detuvo cuando sintió la correa tensarse. Giró la cabeza y observó a Rin con la duda empapando sus ojos.

" _Vamos. Están cerca"_

Rin respiró profundo y aferró la correa con fuerza recordando la promesa que se hizo a sí misma cuando sus padres fallecieron: Nunca dudaría al tomar de nuevo una decisión, la falta de coraje puede costar la vida de algún ser querido. La morena respiró de nuevo y con pasos vacilantes comenzó a seguir al lobo. Sesshomaru olfateaba el ambiente detectando el olor de Kohaku entre el sinfín de aromas que se entremezclaban viajando en el viento. Su agudo olfato podía distinguir cualquier olor con el mínimo esfuerzo. La presa estaba ó el rumbo de sus pasos cuando se aseguró de la ubicación exacta del médico de pacotilla.

El rastro los guío hasta un restaurant llamado 'La Chaumonnerie'. Rin detuvo sus pasos en la entrada del lugar al leer el letrero que indicaba claramente que estaba prohibido ingresar con mascotas. A través de los grandes paneles de vidrio transparente sus ansiosos ojos castaños navegaban de mesa en mesas buscando al médico. Algunas parejas estaban compartiendo un ameno almuerzo pero en ninguna de ellas estaba Kohaku.

" _Adelante te espero."_

 _-¿_ Estás seguro que es aquí?-

" _Si, mi olfato nunca se equivoca"_

-Yo no creo que…-

" _¿Querías pruebas? Ahí las tienes, solo extiende tu mano y tómalas"_

-Tienes razón. Lo haré, no perderé nada. Quédate aquí-

Sesshomaru observó cómo la joven ató su correa a un poste enfrente del comercio antes de entrar ansiosa al restaurante. Le miró hablar con el encargado y por los gestos y ademanes seguramente estaba pidiendo que lo vigilara en lo que ella utilizaba el sanitario. El dependiente accedió con una sonrisa forzada brindando las instrucciones para llegar al baño. Rin sonrió encantadora y respirando profundo un par de veces caminó hasta el servicio de caballeros con los puños sosteniendo fuertemente el borde de su casaca rosada con estampado de huellitas. Se detuvo ante la puerta, su cuerpo temblaba ante la expectativa, tenía la firme convicción de que no le agradaría lo que iba a encontrar cuando atravesará la puerta. Respiró profundo sintiendo el apoyo silencioso de Sesshomaru reconfortando su ansiedad, ese fugaz gesto fue suficiente para darle el valor que necesitaba para abrir el cerrojo.

La luz blanca del sanitario la cegó por un momento, en medio de la vacía sala podía escuchar claramente respiraciones agitadas y húmedos chasquidos por encima de la música de fondo.

La misma que escuchó cuando habló con Kohaku.

Respiró un par de veces antes de obligarse a dar un paso tras otro hasta llegar al único cubículo que permanecía ocupado. Ahí, el ritmo de los chasquidos se escuchaban con mayor claridad al igual que los suspiros de una mujer y el inconfundible olor de sexo proveniente del interior. Entre los jadeos femeninos percibió la voz de un hombre.

Una muy conocida voz de hombre.

-Sigue así muñeca. No te detengas-

Fue como el tintineo de un cristal haciéndose añicos en su interior.

Rin ya no soportó más. Con rabia caminó hasta el cubículo desocupado y se paró sobre el inodoro, sacó una botella de agua de su bolso y roció el contenido violentamente por encima de la pared que separaba los servicios.

-¡Kyaa!

-¡¿QUÉ TE PASA IMBÉCIL?!-

Se bajó de un salto y fue hasta la puerta esperando furiosa a que los amantes salieran a darle la cara. Cuando Kohaku salió rojo de coraje y evidentemente agitado abriendo la puerta de un severo empujón, Rin se mantuvo firme como una energúmena mientras que el moreno palidecía cuando la reconoció.

-Ri… ¿Rin qué haces aquí?-

-¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-

-Bueno, yo…-

-¿No sé suponía que estabas en cirugía?-

-ah… ehm..-

-¿Kohaku qué sucede?-

Una mujer muy hermosa salió del cubículo, traía la ropa arrugada y el negro cabello húmedo por la refrescante interrupción. Sus ojos carmín miraron a Rin de arriba a abajo torciendo el los sensuales labios en una mueca de disgusto. Era un poco mayor que ellos pero su encanto y sexualidad la envolvían como un poderoso afrodisíaco llamativo y tentador. Solo con verla Rin sintió que el alma se le fue al piso.

-Yo… esto… puedo explicarlo-

-¿Ah sí? Yo pensé que estabas salvando vidas, y te encuentro intimando en un baño público-

-Rin. No es lo que piensas. Yo…-

-¿No es lo que pienso?-

-Bueno…-

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? Confíe en ti.-

-No es eso… Rin… yo-

-¿Por qué Kohaku? Te entregué todo, ¿Acaso no fue suficiente?-

-¡Ay por favor! ¿En serio? Ya me estoy hartando de este teatro-

La mujer de cabello negro extrajo un cigarrillo de su bolso de mano que estaba en el piso del baño y lo encendió llamando la atención de los jóvenes. Inhaló una calada profunda y sopló el humo con elegante frustración.

-Mira niña, ten un poco de dignidad y deja de hacer escenas ridículas. Él me prefiere a mí, supéralo. Fin de la historia-

-Basta Kagura. No es el momento. Rin hablemos afuera por favor-

-No, yo no quiero escucharte. -

Sin poder soportar un momento más la pelinegra salió rauda del baño, tenía la vista nublada por gruesas lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse. Esquivaba torpemente las mesas y las sillas en su apresurada carrera por marcharse ignorando que se había convertido en el centro de atención.

-¡Rin espera!-

En su cabeza los recuerdos se arremolinaban como una película, todas las mentiras que Kohaku le decía para no estar con ella en sus días libres, los pretextos para que no lo visitará en su apartamento, las llamadas de 'urgencia' del hospital a altas horas de la noche, los turnos dobles interminables y todas las veces que le dijo lo mucho que la amaba mientras hacían el amor. Darse cuenta de lo tonta que fue la golpeaba como una bola de demolición, ¿Cómo fue que su relación llegó a esto? Al cruzar el umbral de la puerta una mano se cerró alrededor de su brazo derecho, la presionaba con demasiada fuerza que cuando la jalaron, Rin se estrelló de lleno en el pecho de Kohaku que no perdió tiempo en abrazarla contra él.

-¡Rin espera! ¡Déjame explicarte!-

-Tu y yo no tenemos nada más que hablar-

-Tienes que escucharme. No te dejaré ir.-

-Ya no más. Por favor ya no más-

Sesshomaru erizó el pelaje y gruñó colérico cuando vio la violencia en el abrazo. Su humana estaba mal, él podía sentir como un peso asfixiante le oprimía el pecho impidiéndole respirar. Tenía que alejarla de ese imbécil y llevarla a casa. Se alebrestó intentando soltarse del arnés que le limitaba los movimientos, rugió amenazante dando mordiscos al aire mientras enseñaba los filosos colmillos cuando Kohaku apresó la cintura de Rin con una mano y con la otra le levantó el rostro.

" _¡Suéltala!"_

-Escúchame, todo esto es una confusión, una pasión pasajera.-

-...Ya no más…-

-Vamos a superar esto ¿Si? Lo arreglaremos en casa muñeca-

" _¡Aléjate de ella maldito bastardo!"_

Rin miraba a los ojos de Kohaku sin poder entender, un nudo en la garganta le prohibía pronunciar palabra. El brazo derecho le palpitaba en la zona en que el médico la había tomado con demasiada rudeza. Sus cristalinos ojos vagaron de los ojos marrones al umbral de la puerta donde estaba Kagura mirándola con fastidio mientras terminaba de fumar el cigarrillo. No podía negar la belleza de la mujer, a esa distancia notaba su fuerte temperamento, su seguridad apabullante, toda ella gritaba impetuosidad, jamás podría competir contra eso. A su alrededor todo se movía en cámara lenta como un filme dramático, los murmullos de los comensales, el bullicio del tráfico y los feroces gruñidos de Sesshomaru formaban parte de un eco de su lento panorama.

" _¡Vámonos a casa Rin!"_

El llamado fue como emerger de una piscina profunda luego de estar debajo del agua por mucho tiempo. La pelinegra reaccionó cuando sintió los labios de Kohaku rozando su cuello manteniéndola presa en el asfixiante abrazo, el lobo se arrojaba violentamente hacia adelante tratando de liberarse para atacar al moreno amenazado con salir disparado en cualquier momento. Rin frunció el ceño y colocó ambos brazos en el pecho de Kohaku, cuando sintió que el agarre en su cintura se relajaba usando un arrojo ajeno a ella empujó a Kohaku lejos haciéndolo trastabillar y caer. Una vez libre giró sobre sus talones en dirección a Sesshomaru y comenzó a desatar la correa del poste.

-¡Rin Hablemos!-

Kohaku se levantó de prisa y trató de acercarse para retenerla de nuevo pero Sesshomaru se interpuso entre ambos lanzando una peligrosa mordida al aire muy cerca del jóven médico frustrando sus planes haciéndolo la última advertencia.

-¡GRRRRRR!-

" _¡Ni se te ocurra ponerle tus asquerosas manos encima!"_

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar. Adiós Kohaku.-

La joven tomó la correa del lobo alejándose con rapidez del lugar, no miró atrás ni una sola vez, los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar con demasiada fuerza a su mente martillado su cabeza. Caminó tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron deteniéndose hasta llegar a casa. Abrió la puerta sintiéndose como un autómata, las cosas a su alrededor habían perdido color y aún se movían en cámara lenta, en completo silencio Rin le retiró el arnés del pecho de Sesshomaru. Caminó hasta la cocina extrayendo la carne del frigorífico para calentarla en el horno de microondas, los apabullantes pensamientos se arremolinaban uno tras otro saturando su memoria. Cuando la campanilla sonó, dejó el almuerzo del lobo en el tazón y subió las escaleras con lentitud hasta su recámara, aseguró la puerta y permaneció ahí hasta la noche.

Sesshomaru contempló la puerta cerrada durante gran parte de la tarde sin terminar de entender. ¿Qué había salido mal? Se suponía que estaría exultante de alegría por quitar de enmedio a ese inepto, pero por el contrario se sentía triste y melancólico con un sabor amargo inundando toda su boca. Podía sentir a su humana por medio de ese vínculo tan especial que los unía, y aunque no escuchaba el menor ruido en la habitación sabía que estaba llorando desde el momento en que cruzó la puerta. Suspirando con pesadez bajó las escaleras y cabizbajo fue a recostarse a bajo la sombra de un árbol del patio trasero que le permitía observar directamente el balcón de la habitación de Rin, se acurrucó sobre sí mismo y cerró los ojos.

Su plan egoísta dio resultado. Kohaku no volvería a estar cerca de Rin. Pero si él era un genio estratega y ninguna de sus tácticas fallaba nunca, ¿Entonces por qué lo sentía como una victoria vacía? Lo que su maquiavélico plan no tomó en cuenta fue el lacrimógeno desastre que había causado y lo miserable que se sentía por eso.

" _Eres un imbécil Sesshomaru"_

 _TBC_

… _._

Notas finales:

Bien los finales inesperados atacan de nuevo :v. Este capítulo lo sentí un poco corto pero es el parteaguas del próximo que es el doble de largo y créanme está increíble, es el mejor capítulo que he escrito hasta ahora.

Espero que algunas dudas se hayan aclarado, iremos resolviendo el misterio poco a poco, por ahí van quedando pistas. Así que tengan paciencia ;)

Algunas aclaraciones:

 **Asesino perfecto¹:** Es una adaptación que hice del nombre de _Sesshomaru_ que textualmente sería "perfección matando"

Sessho- asesinato Maru-indicador de sustantivo o círculo.

En lo personal prefiero lo primero n.ñU como que se escucha más solemne :v

 **J'ai la peau douce²:** Es el primer verso de la canción de Alizée J'en ai marre. Y significa 'tengo la piel suave'.

Por último chicas, agradecerles de nuevo por sus comentarios y su apoyo. Esto no sería posible sin ustedes. Seguiré esforzándome. No se les olvide comentar para hacerme saber sus opiniones, me fascina leerlos.

¡Nos vemos pronto!


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola chicas! Lo prometido es deuda. Aquí está el sexto capítulo de esta exótica historia. Muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios y su apoyo. ¡Son las mejores lectoras del mundo mundial! ^O^

Este capítulo es sin duda el mejor que he escrito hasta ahora. Es largo y sumamente intenso. ….. No. No tiene zukulencia por si eso andaban pensando. w ojalá y lo disfruten y sea de su agrado.

Como siempre no se les olvide comentar. Porque leer y no comentar es maltratar la mercancía :v hahahaha

 **Advertencia**

 **El contenido es para mayores de edad.**

 **No recomendada para personas con criterio sensible.**

 **Si a usted le disgusta historias con insinuación de filias sexuales, se recomienda evitar la lectura.**

 **No me hago responsable de los castigos o las penas capitales derivadas de la lectura de este capítulo.**

 _Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Sus derechos pertenecen a R.T. yo solo los utilizo sin fines de lucro. La historia es mía._

 _¡_ Ah! Tengan una pelotita antiestrés por cualquier cosa n.ñU

 _Sin otro particular disfruten._

… _..._

The Howling by BloodyP

Capítulo 5: Lo Ocurrido Bajo El Astro Nocturno.

 _Distrito XIX. Arrondissement Buttes-Chaumont. Zona residencial. Ese día 11:30 pm_

Llevaba horas en su habitación recostada contra la puerta en posición fetal. Su rostro hinchado y enrojecido revelaban el llanto interminable que la ahogaba por dentro. Jamás pensó que la persona más importante en su vida, por la que entregó todo, la traicionara de semejante manera. La infidelidad no dolía tanto en comparación de todas las mentiras. Si Kohaku le hubiera hablado con la verdad desde el momento en que sus sentimientos cambiaron, tal vez hubieran finalizado la relación en buenos términos y seguir siendo amigos. Pero, ¿Era realmente necesario jugar con sus sentimientos? ¿Por qué la ilusionó con palabras falsas que ya no sentía? Aún en medio de la insondable tristeza en la que estaba hundiendo Rin no podía culplarlo. Ella misma se dio cuenta que no era rival para esa mujer de exuberantes curvas y flamante belleza, con un hermoso rostro tan elegante y refinado, la donosura que poseía era profusa y sugerente. Una parte de ella comprendía la locura que Kohaku experimentaba. A lado de semejante espécimen femenino desplegando feromonas, se sentía como una niña torpe y sin gracia.

Más de lo que ya era.

Rin suspiró por enésima vez lamentando la pérdida de un querido amigo. Cerró los castaños y cansados ojos con fuerza para no seguir llorando al recordar que esta tarde, trece años de hermosa amistad fueron tirados a la basura.

La hermana mayor de Kohaku, fue como una madre sustituta para ella luego del accidente de sus padres. Tenía diez años cuando su custodia pasó a manos del único pariente que tenía. La hermana mayor de su padre no tuvo la más mínima intención de hacerse cargo de su sobrina, le traía sin cuidado lo que pasara con ella mientras pudiera disponer del dinero del seguro. Sango era una amable universitaria que vivía con su hermano menor en el departamento arriba del suyo. Estudiaba por las mañanas para ser maestra de jardín de niños y en las noches trabajaba como mesera en un restaurante cercano preparando comida rápida para llevar.

La conexión entre ellas fue muy íntima desde el primer instante que se conocieron y, ante la indiferencia de su tía paterna, Rin se escapaba de casa para visitar a su nueva amiga y jugar con Kohaku que era apenas cuatro años mayor. Los hermanos también habían perdido a sus padres y conocían el dolor que Rin estaba cargando. Así que prometiendose no dejarla sola, se volvieron buenos amigos. Fue después de cumplir la mayoría de edad cuando Rin logró recuperar las posesiones de sus padres incluyendo la casa en Buttes-Chaumont. Decidió independizarse del yugo de su insufrible tía mudándose de la universidad a su nueva casa. Con lágrimas en los ojos le agradeció Sango por todo su apoyo y amistad. De no ser por esa alma bondadosa, habría terminado recorriendo un mal camino.

Con el resto del dinero del seguro de vida de sus padres, los ahorros de su trabajo de medio tiempo y la carrera de veterinaria por finalizar, Rin se asoció con Shippo, su mejor amigo, para juntos abrir una clínica veterinaria. Se mantuvo en contacto esporádico con el par de hermanos hasta que años después se encontró con Kohaku camino al trabajo. Estaba más atractivo desde la última vez que lo vio. Era más alto y musculoso, el cabello un poco largo atado en una coleta, su piel bronceada y rostro pecoso provocaron que miles de mariposas revolotearan en su estómago. Charlaron durante horas en un café cercano luego de descubrir que compartían el mismo sueño de salvar vidas. Todo era perfecto, se llamaban a diario y salían los fines de semana en citas divertidas. Rin jamás pensó que aquel joven por el que suspiraba en su adolescencia fuera a corresponder sus sentimientos, mucho menos que fuera él el que le robara un beso y se le declarará cuando regresaban de una cita en el parque de diversiones.

Pero ahora todo le parecía tan lejano, como si esos hermosos recuerdos pertenecieran a otra persona. Creyó ilusamente que en pocos años se casarían y formarían una familia igual que Sango, quien se casó con un oficial del departamento de bomberos y criaba a un par de adorables niños. Todos esos sueños se desvanecieron entre sus dedos como los cubos de azúcar bajo la lluvia. ¡Era una tonta! Torpe hasta el hartazgo por confiar en un hombre que terminó siendo infiel.

Pero a pesar de todo, ¿Sería muy patético de su parte desearle felicidad?

-Basta Rin. No te hagas esto-

Sus ojos cristalinos miraron la hora en el reloj de su buró que marcaba las 23:40, ¿Era tan tarde que no se había dado cuenta? Con calma se incorporó llevando una de sus manos a su cabeza cuando una fuerte migraña taladro sin piedad su sien izquierda. Se apoyó de la puerta para ponerse de pie sintiendo un leve mareo afectar su equilibrio. Seguramente su presión sanguínea estaba afectada por la falta de alimento y el extenuante cansancio. Caminó apoyándose en las paredes por el pasillo en penumbras bajando las escaleras con pasos cortos.

En la planta baja, la luz y el sonido del televisor delataron la presencia de su huésped. Se detuvo en el umbral divisando al lobo tendido sobre el sofá mirando la pantalla. La morena carraspeó levemente para indicarle su presencia pero el regio animal no se movió de su sitio. Bajó la mirada mordiendo su labio inferior decidiendo ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua y algo dulce para su mareo. Caminó de regreso a la sala con un bote de Nutella en sus manos y una cuchara en la boca sentándose junto al can.

El majestuoso lobo fingía mirar el programa de deprimente comedia prestando atención con su perfecta visión periférica a cada detalle del semblante alicaído de su benefactora. Un suspiro de imperceptible alivio escapó de sus labios cuando la vio reír quedamente ante un chiste malo. Los minutos de silencio transcurrían lentamente incomodando al demonio blanco. Sesshomaru no pudo soportar la culpa por más tiempo y después de tragar saliva, fue el primero en hablar.

" _¿Estás enojada conmigo?"_

-¿Por qué lo estaría? No has mordido los muebles ¿O sí?-

" _No soy un vulgar perro. Esos pulgosos son detestablemente estúpidos"_

-Entonces no tengo motivos para estarlo-

" _Me refiero… a que... bueno, es culpa mía que estés así"_

-No es tu culpa... Solo son cosas que pasan _…-_

"..."

-... ¿Por eso le gruñías cuando estaba cerca de mi?-

" _Si. No me gustaba que te tocará cuando horas antes estuvo con otra mujer"_

Rin suspiró con melancolía llevándose una enorme cucharada de chocolate a la boca. Con su mano libre acarició al lobo que permanecía con la cabeza gacha en un gesto de disculpa. Estaba segura que el orgulloso can no se había percatado de lo que expresaba su lenguaje corporal.

-Gracias por cuidarme y defenderme. No tenías porqué hacerlo.-

" _Te equivocas. Es mi deber protegerte"_

-¿Por qué Sesshomaru?-

" _No lo entenderías"_

Un pesado silencio se dejó caer con fuerza sobre ellos. Rin se llevaba a la boca otra cucharada de la manteca de avellana mientras se reía por un chiste del programa de televisión, tratando de recuperar su ánimo de siempre. Sesshomaru se dio permiso para observar de reojo el cansado perfil femenino. Los párpados y parte de su frente estaban hinchados notablemente, tenía la punta de la nariz enrojecida al igual que parte de su labio superior. Estaba muy pálida y evidentemente decaída, unas ojeras oscuras y marcadas rodeaban sus ojos dándole un aspecto cadavérico a su rostro. Aquel hermoso resplandor que siempre la rodeaba titilaba sutil, casi inexistente. Usaba unos pantaloncillos cortos y el chaquetón de su pijama favorito. Podría jurar que era para cubrir el moretón de su brazo derecho.

Una cólera incalculable lo carcomía por dentro. Ese asqueroso Bastardo pagaría con su vida por haber osado ponerle una mano encima y por todas las lágrimas que su humana había derramado por su culpa. Lo destrozará apenas tenga control de sí, como bestia o como hombre, le cobraría todas sus ofensas. El lobo apretó los dientes y se obligó a calmarse. Esa basura no merecía ni siquiera el gramo más ínfimo de su odio. Desvió la mirada hacia el suelo y se bajó del sillón de un salto. Estaba decidido a enmendar su error. No se arrepentía de haberla apartado de ese perdedor, lo que realmente lamentaba era toda la tristeza y el llanto por un bueno para nada como Kohaku. Se sentó majestuoso frente a ella bloqueando con su cuerpo la pantalla del televisor, quería tener toda la atención de su caos personal y lo conseguiría.

-¡Hey, yo estaba viendo eso!-

" _Hay algo que quiero decirte. Es importante"_

-¿No puede esperar al comercial?-

"No."

-¿Es tu cena cierto? Solo tenías que mover el rabo y pedirlo, no es tan difícil ya casi lo dominas-

" _Mis métodos de manipulación alimenticia no están en discusión. En serio Rin, es importante"_

La débil sonrisa que estaba en los labios de la chica se desvaneció. Era la primera vez que veía a Sesshomaru tan serio. Se sacó la cuchara de la boca y se limpió los residuos de chocolate de los labios con el revés de la manga de su pijama.

-Te escucho. ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?-

El lobo suspiró lentamente y fijó sus orbes doradas en los hermosos ojos castaños enrojecidos y opacos por el llanto reciente. En ese momento se juró que no permitiría que la tristeza volviera alojarse en esa mirada dulce y delicada.

" _¿Sabes qué día es hoy?"_

-¿Aún es martes, no?-

" _No me refiero a eso. Hoy es luna llena"_

-¿Ah sí? No lo había notado. Pero no entiendo, ¿Qué tiene que ver?-

" _Tiene mucho que ver conmigo."_

 _-¿_ Y eso es importante porque…?-

" _La noche que nos conocimos también era luna llena. Fue muy imprudente de tu parte internarte a media noche en un bosque repleto de hombres lobo."_

-¿Hombres lobo? ¿Me estás tomando el pelo, cierto?-

" _No."_

 _-...-_

" _..."_

-Déjame ver si entendí: ¿Me tratas de decir que esa noche cuando te encontré te había atacado uno de esos?-

" _No. Trato de decirte que_ _yo soy_ _un hombre lobo"_

La cara de Rin era una mueca combinada entre sorpresa, risa e incredulidad. Sin poder evitarlo una carcajada escapó de sus labios y rió estrepitosamente durante algunos minutos, sosteniendo su estómago, sacudiendo las piernas de vez en cuando víctima de su hilarante ataque. Inhalaba aire sonoramente en los intervalos de las carcajadas cada vez más largas, produciendo sonidos extraños y poco femeninos. Sesshomaru permaneció impasible mientras el episodio de risa histérica amainaba. Al menos había dejado de llorar y recuperaba su ánimo a costa suya, lo dejaría pasar esta vez, ya se cobraría de una manera ingeniosa todas sus burlas cuando ella recobrara su alegría de siempre.

-Si querías hacerme reír, lo conseguiste. ¡No reía así en mucho tiempo!. ¡Qué gracioso! que tu eres un…-

La joven secó sus lágrimas y la risa se detuvo súbitamente cuando miró a los ojos dorados, la seriedad del majestuoso lobo le provocó un escalofrío, de pronto el peso de las palabras de Sesshomaru hicieron eco en ella. Él no estaba bromeando.

-¿En verdad?-

" _Es lo que dije."_

-Aguarda un segundo. ¿Cómo es eso posible?-

" _Es difícil de explicar."_

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto? ¿No vas a comerme, o si?-

" _No lo haré, a menos que colmes mi paciencia"_

-Es…Es un alivio escucharlo pero sigo sin entender-

" _Necesito que me acompañes a un lugar"_

 _-_ ¿Ahora?-

" _Si. Pero debo mostrarte algo primero. Comprenderé si después de eso prefieres que me marche."_

 _-_ Sesshomaru me estás asustado. ¿Por qué hablas de ese modo?-

" _Pronto entenderás. Apaga la televisión y ve a la cocina, cuenta hasta diez y regresa, pero no enciendas la luz."_

Con aprehensión y extrañeza Rin se puso de pie haciendo lo que el lobo le había ordenado. Una sensación desconocida comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo como chispazos de electricidad haciéndole cosquillas en la punta de sus dedos. Caminó despacio hasta la cocina apoyando su espalda en la pared del marco de la entrada. Su corazón latía acelerado amenazando con desbocarse de su tórax. Cruzó sus brazos contra su pecho en un intento por calmar el torrente de emociones del que era víctima. Respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos mientras comenzaba a contar.

Uno.

En el centro de la sala una extraña energía comenzó a arremolinarse en torno de Sesshomaru. El lobo mantenía los ojos cerrados en un gesto de profunda concentración sin percatarse que la marca en su frente comenzó a brillar y a despedir un resplandor que envolvió su cuerpo por completo.

Dos.

Desde la cocina, Rin pudo escuchar a la perfección el sonido sordo de algo rompiéndose. Su cuerpo entero se estremecía de pies a cabeza cada vez que las pequeñas explosiones se dejaban oír. Su mente relaciono el sonido a la forma en que los maderos se resquebrajan ante las llamas incandescentes.

Tres.

El cuerpo del lobo se dobló sobre sí mismo. Sesshomaru apretaba los dientes con fuerza, intentado con todo su fuelle, soportar el dolor abismal cada vez que sus huesos se rompían en miles de fragmentos para formarse de nuevo. Sus extremidades se estiraban de manera sobrehumana y dolorosa. El metatarso de sus patas traseras aumentó dos veces su talla. El fémur se alargó rompiendo el hueso de la rodilla para mutar a una forma articulada. El pulgar de las patas traseras se estiró hacia arriba deformando la posición de los dedos, confiriéndole solidez a la poderosa zarpa.

Cuatro.

La caja torácica del lobo se rompió costilla por costilla. Cada vez que un hueso se rompía inmediatamente se formaba de nuevo engrosando su tamaño y doblando su volumen. Volviéndolo más duro. Más fuerte. Las vértebras lumbares se arquearon por fuera de la estructura ósea del can para formarse de nuevo como parte de una columna vertebral antropomorfa más grande y fortalecida.

Cinco.

Las garras comenzaron a crecer curvas y afiladas. Los dedos de sus patas delanteras comenzaron a alargarse, retorciéndose una y otra vez hasta separarse. La forma de pata había quedado atrás dándole paso a una palma perfectamente articulada. Los brazos delgados y cortos convulsionaban miles de veces conforme aumentaron considerablemente la musculatura.

Seis.

La piel se rasgaba sonando igual que la tela al romperse. Sesshomaru apretó los dientes para no plañir adolorido cuando su cola comenzó a engrosar y crecer en tormentoso suplicio. Millones de largos pelos blancos y brillantes, brotaban en cada poro de piel nueva, cubriendo por completo cada parte del cuerpo transmutado.

Siete.

El dolor que recorría sus extremidades lo mantenía hincado sobre sus rodillas. Sesshomaru se contorsionó hacia atrás ahogando un grito. La posición y la nueva forma de su caja torácica, permitió que el plexo solar se estirara por completo hasta contraerse sobre sí mismo formando un abdomen duro y tonificado cubierto de un pelaje impoluto.

Ocho.

Crucificado en su postura, mantuvo la cabeza hacia atrás entregándose por completo al dolor de la transformación. El hocico antes fino y delgado, ensanchó hacia los costados y hacia adelante con una mueca grotesca. El cráneo fue cambiando su forma canina a una más humana grande e imponente. Las orejas se estiraron aumentando su tamaño y reubicando su posición.

Nueve.

De las fauces abiertas de la bestia, largos y filosos colmillos crecieron mortíferos y letales.

Diez.

Cuando Sesshomaru abrió los ojos, su respiración era pesada y agitada. Su cuerpo adolorido vibraba músculo por músculo sintiendo la brutalidad máxima recorriendo todo su ser en escalofriantes y excitantes espasmos. Dejó caer los brazos extenuado por el esfuerzo.

Desde la cocina Rin se estremeció. Una fuerza sobrehumana recorría su cuerpo, se sentía extraordinaria, poderosa. Una sensación de libertad que nunca antes había experimentado nublaba su juicio y su alrededor meciéndola en un limbo de irrealidad. Sus sentidos estaban a flor de piel elevando su percepción al borde del éxtasis. ' _Los superpoderes han vuelto_ ' pensó. Respiró profundo un par de veces controlando su exaltación y el mar de emociones desbordantes antes de regresar con cautela a la sala. La casa estaba sumida en penumbras. Los tenues rayos de luna apenas se colaban a través de las cortinas aguamarina del mismo color de los cojines. Su visión habituada a la oscuridad y agudizada por la adrenalina, le permitió distinguir una sombra distinta e inmensa en el centro de su sala.

-¿Sesshomaru?-

Rin abrió los ojos cuando la sombra se removió en su sitio. Poco a poco se fue incorporando hasta ponerse de pie alcanzando los dos metros y medio de altura. La silueta clara del monstruo se delineaba abriéndose paso entre la oscuridad. Las orejas largas y puntiagudas sobresalían de la cabeza enorme, el cuello era grueso y los hombros estaban definidos de tal manera en que se podía observar por encima del abundante pelaje. Los largos brazos estaban delineados músculo por músculo terminando en una potente mano con filosas garras. Tenía el pecho amplio e imponente. El abdomen presumía un talle labrado y duro, con una cintura estrecha dándole un aspecto entallado y atlético a la figura monstruosa. Las piernas eran largas y poderosas, gruesas y marcadas alzándose sobre patas grandes y pesadas. Cubierto de un pelaje blanco impecable, un par de rayas color púrpura destacan en los cuádriceps, bíceps, la parte superior del pecho y por encima de la cadera. La cabeza de la bestia lucía en la frente la marca única e inconfundible de una luna creciente. La mirada refulgía como oro puro centelleando en medio de la oscuridad.

Indefensa ante el vórtice de la ferocidad y bestialidad en estado puro, Rin miraba en los ojos dorados sumergiéndose en el misterio seductor que la llamaba poderosamente. Su acelerado corazón latía aprehensivo y ansioso, como si durante años hubiera estado esperando por este momento. Se acercó con pasos firmes y confiados hasta estar enfrente de la gigantesca bestia sintiendo en el rostro la pesada respiración. El vínculo extraordinario vibraba con fuerza dentro de su pecho, las suaves corrientes de electricidad viajaban aún por cada célula de su cuerpo produciéndole escalofríos. Levantó la mano derecha y con la palma extendida palpó el duro abdomen del licántropo. Un chispazo de energía plateada detonó del contacto recorriendo los cuerpos que vibraron ante el espeluznante suceso. Rin podía sentir el cuerpo de la bestia temblar de dolor, y suyo de poder.

" _¿Me tienes miedo?"_

-No.-

La morena cerró los ojos acercándose de lleno a la bestia sin rastro alguno de repulsión o temor. Se paró sobre la punta de sus menudos pies con la agilidad y gracia de una bailarina de ballet uniendo el delicado perfil de su rostro al pétreo cuerpo aferrándose con ambas manos al suave pelaje. Percibía las palpitaciones del monstruo retumbando en su interior con movimientos ondulatorios. Eran tan rápidos como el palpitar del corazón de un pajarillo. Rin sonrió con los ojos cerrados absorbiendo la inefable sensación que la embriagaba, sus latidos se habían sincronizado al ritmo de una danza cautivante. Un suave arrullo que colmaba su quebrado espíritu.

" _Deberías temerme. ¿Por qué no lo haces?"_

-Te lo dije antes. Tú jamás me harás daño-

" _Soy un monstruo. Los monstruos solo sabemos destruir"_

-Hay personas que son monstruos sin corazón, tú no lo eres porque yo puedo sentir el tuyo-

El licántropo se sintió conmovido. Ella era la primera persona que caminaba a él con los ojos cerrados sin sentir una pizca de temor. Desde su colosal altura colocó su enorme mano derecha sobre la cabeza de Rin acariciándola con la mayor delicadeza temiendo hacerle daño, como si ella fuera la porcelana más delicada y frágil de todo el mundo. Absorto en las emociones intensas que atravesaban sus sentidos, tomó con los dedos pulgar e índice un mechón del suave cabello negro sintiendo la textura. El embriagante perfume de la cabellera acarició su olfato. En su rostro severo se formó una sonrisa, era mejor de lo que imaginaba.

" _Ven conmigo. Quiero mostrarte algo."_

El licántropo retrocedió un par de pasos alejándose de ella. La miraba con el oro de sus ojos extendiendo la mano monstruosa en una silente súplica. Rin elevó la cabeza para poder hundirse en la mirada ámbar y contemplar su complaciente reacción cuando tomó la mano sin dudar. Intuía que esa invitación era realmente un pacto peligroso del que estaba segura nunca se arrepentiría. La morena se dejó conducir hasta el patio trasero envuelta en el penetrante hechizo de la mirada del Demonio Blanco.

La luna brillaba con su magnificencia sobre el cielo estrellado. Su halo de luz formaba un anillo enorme a su alrededor alejando la oscuridad. El viento soplaba con su fuerte aliento meciendo la larga cabellera femenina y el pelaje platinado bajo los rayos de luna. El licántropo aún sostenía la frágil mano de la joven cuando se agachó frente a ella dándole la espalda.

" _Sube. No vayas a soltarte"_

Sin salir de su ensoñación Rin cruzó los delgados brazos por el cuello de la bestia abrazándose a él. Acomodó su figura en la enorme espalda ciñendo sus piernas descubiertas alrededor de la estrecha y dura cintura. Su corazón latía rápido golpeando fuertemente contra su pecho, pero no era de temor sino de un inusitado regocijo. Cuando el suave pelo rozó su piel Rin cerró los ojos inhalando el adictivo aroma a bosque que desprendía. Hundió la nariz en el espeso pelaje evocando en medio de su caótica mente altos árboles, tierra negra y fértil. Vida salvaje.

Sesshomaru se incorporó en toda su altura cuando la sintió aferrarse a su cuerpo. Cruzó uno de sus brazos fuertes por su detrás de su espalda asegurándose que Rin no se cayera. Era la primera persona que lo tocaba en esa forma. Ningún humano podía presumir de verlo en su última transformación y vivir para contarlo. Se sentía sumamente vulnerable y desnudo ante la mujer que se abrazaba a su espalda.

Por medio del vínculo podía sentir su fascinación y deleite. Ella en verdad no le tenía miedo, ni antes ni ahora. El Demonio Blanco le estaba enseñando lo peor que habitaba en él y ella no retrocedía, contrario a toda lógica se entregaba voluntariamente a su merced.

" _¿Estás lista? Será un poco agitado. Sujetate bien"_

-Si.-

El licántropo dio un salto y aterrizó agazapado en el techo de la propiedad. El barrio estaba sumido en el silencio de la medianoche, los perros de las casas aledañas comenzaron a ladrar de miedo ante el inminente olor a peligro. Rin observaba embelesada la vista del vecindario desde la poderosa espalda del Demonio Blanco, sus ojos empañados de tristeza se deshacían del velo que estaba opacando su brillo reemplazandolo por un sentimiento de vigorosa curiosidad.

Sesshomaru olfateó el aire un par de veces y dio saltos descomunales de tejado en tejado hasta alejarse de la iluminación de las calles rumbo a un destino desconocido para Rin. Sus poderosas patas recorrían la distancia en un parpadeo. Corría, saltaba, paraba para olfatear y escuchar los murmullos del viento. La adrenalina recorría su torrente sanguíneo como nunca antes. Si bien es cierto que sus sentidos siempre se maximizaban estando en su forma híbrida, ahora habían incrementado de intensidad. Sospechaba que se debía al poder de Rin y al hecho que estaba abrazada a él. Sus pequeñas manos se aferraban con fuerza al pelo de su cuello, podía escuchar satisfecho sus exclamaciones de asombro y fascinación. Era como si sus corazones estuvieran vibrando compartiendo un mismo latido. Podía sentir su curiosidad inocente, su sorpresa y emoción. La manera en que el triste recuerdo era borrado de su mente.

En pocos minutos estaban inmersos en el bosque de Vincennes. Se movían velozmente camuflados por la sombra de los árboles frondosos y la negrura de la noche. Recorrieron los senderos a través de la recóndita espesura del follaje hasta alcanzar el corazón del bosque. La luna llena se reflejaba en la superficie del lago que trataba de imitar en sus aguas la belleza del astro.

" _Hemos llegado"_

Sesshomaru se detuvo al filo de la vegetación permaneciendo parcialmente escondido. Aunque no lo admitiera parte de él estaba nervioso. Temía por la reacción de la chica. Lo que menos quería era asustarla y sentirse rechazado cuando ella reaccionara del shock y lo viera como el monstruo que realmente era. Respiró profundo y tragó saliva. Si ella cambiaba de opinión, él estaba dispuesto a alejarse para siempre. Se agachó lentamente y con sumo cuidado ayudó a la morena a descender de su lomo.

Cuando los pies descalzos de la joven tocaron la tierra, Rin contempló con claridad el verdadero aspecto de su huésped. Era más hermoso y aterrador a la luz de la luna. Un brillo plateado resplandecía en el impoluto pelaje y a las garras negras y lustradas contrastaba en medio de la nívea zarpa. Fuera de toda lógica y sentido común, Rin estaba atrapada en un poderoso magnetismo salvaje. Todo en él gritaba peligro haciendo honor a su nombre, pero por un inexplicable motivo, no podía evitar correr irremediablemente al licántropo con los ojos cerrados y los brazos abiertos.

Sesshomaru permanecía agachado sobre sus cuartos traseros mirándola ansioso. En esa posición la diferencia de altura no era tan descomunal, permitiendo que su penetrante mirada se fundiera en la calidez de la extendió su mano hasta tocar la marca de su frente imitando involuntariamente el mismo gesto de un mes atrás. Recorrió con su pequeña palma todo el hocico de la bestia que la observaba atento.

-Eres increíble Señor Sesshomaru-

" _¿Ahora soy_ _Señor Sesshomaru_ _?"_

-Si, bueno, ya no pareces un tierno Samoyedo-

" _Al parecer tú sentido común no es inexistente si eres capaz de reconocer mi grandeza"_

-Se llama instinto de supervivencia.-

" _Hmmp"_

La joven rió risueña y se dirigió a la orilla del solitario lago. Desde esa distancia podía apreciar la magnificencia del Castillo de Vincennes por encima de la copa de los árboles. Se sentó en la orilla del lago sumergiendo sus pies desnudos, estremeciéndose cuando el agua fría lamió su piel. Sus piernas descubiertas se movieron rítmicamente hacia adelante y hacia atrás jugando con el agua cristalina igual que una niña pequeña. Rin descansó el peso de su cuerpo en sus manos recargándose sobre su espalda de manera que pudiera apreciar el paisaje.

Sesshomaru la observó antes de acercarse, el largo cabello negro caía como una oscura cascada rozando el suelo cuando la pelinegra levantaba la cabeza contemplando la bóveda celeste. La valentía y la ternura en los ojos castaños habían disipado sus temores. Salió del cobijo de los árboles acercándose a la chica, sentándose junto a ella. Su espeluznante aspecto bailaba sobre las ondas del agua contrastando con el frágil reflejo de la joven.

-¿Por qué me trajiste a este lugar?-

" _Solía venir a este lugar para pensar"_

 _-_ ¿Pensar en qué? ¿Qué puede acomplejar a un ser exótico como tú?-

" _Asuntos privados que no son de tu incumbencia"_

 _-_ Parece que tú ego es tan descomunal como tú apariencia, ¿No es así?-

" _Por supuesto. Si no fuera de esa manera no tendría sentido"_

Rin entrecerró los ojos, levantando una ceja elegantemente mirando con reproche al licántropo que miraba hacia adelante como si estuviera solo en ese lugar. Se mordió los labios y sonrió como una niña traviesa decidida a enseñarle un poco de humildad. Sacó su pierna del agua introduciendola con fuerza nuevamente rompiendo la superficie del lago de forma escandalosa. En su mente, su plan maestro no fallaría. Tenía la firme intención de salpicar el esponjoso pelaje con algunas gotas de agua pero sólo logró mojarse a sí misma.

Sesshomaru la miró indiferente.

" _¿Puedo preguntar qué intentabas hacer?"_

 _-_ Quería mojarte para ver si podía diluir un poco tu espeso ego. Pero no funcionó-

" _En verdad eres torpe"_

Rin infló los cachetes en un puchero infantil y giró el rostro fingiendo ofensa. No era justo que ninguno de sus maquiavélicos planes saliera bien.

-No respondiste mi pregunta. ¿Qué hacemos en este lugar?-

" _Tómalo como un gesto de disculpa"_

 _-_ ¿Qué has dicho?-

" _Por haber ocasionado la ruptura de tu noviazgo. Admito que no fui asertivo, pero no me arrepiento."_

-No eres bueno disculpándote, ¿Cierto?-

" _Lo que quiero decir. Es que estarás mejor sin ese perdedor."_

Rin lo miró enternecida. El licántropo miraba al horizonte contemplando la noche estrellada. Sonrió conmovida ante su torpe intento de disculpa y se sentó correctamente sintiendo sus corazón acelerarse. Se aclaró la garganta un par de veces llevando una de sus manos formada en puño a la altura de su boca, mirando al frente mientras fingía que se preparaba para dar un discurso importantísimo.

-Aceptaré tus disculpas, pero debes hacer una promesa-

" _¿No sé supone que una persona acepta disculpas desinteresadamente?"_

 _-_ En situaciones normales si, pero estaocasión es especial.-

"¿ _Qué promesa?"_

-No quiero mentiras Sesshomaru. Nunca más. Si sucede algo bueno o malo quiero saberlo. No me importa si crees que con mentirme me protegerás, la verdad siempre sale a la luz y prefiero escucharla de tus labios.-

" _De acuerdo."_

Rin lo miró con sus grandes ojos castaños centelleantes extendiendo su meñique derecho. El resplandor que la envolvía había regresado nuevamente brillando con mayor fulgor bajo la luz de la luna

-Promételo.-

La bestia blanca la contempló por un instante. En otras circunstancias le habría parecido una pérdida de tiempo absurda y enervante, se habría dado media vuelta para marcharse y nunca más volver. Pero tras experimentar toda la tristeza y el dolor de la pelinegra y ver la aflicción en los orbes castaños apagando su fulgor, no pudo evitar extender el dedo meñique de su mano derecha y dejarse tocar por la humana, siendo parte de un infantil e inútil pacto. Saber que no lo culpaba ni le guardaba rencor por su acto egoísta era un refrescante baño de tibia paz a su turbada conciencia.

" _Lo prometo."_

Rin le sonrió genuinamente. Mientras se recargaba contra el enorme costado de su compañero y suspiraba sonoramente. La expresión de la morena se había grabado con un hierro ardiente en la retina dorada. A pesar de su rostro hinchado por el llanto, el rubor en diferentes partes de su pálida tez, unas prominentes ojeras debajo de sus ojos primorosos y el largo cabello enredado, nunca antes le había parecido más hermosa.

-Gracias Señor Sesshomaru. Por haber compartido este lugar especial conmigo-

" _Hmmp. Sandeces"_

 _-_ Tal vez lo sea para ti. Pero que compartas este espacio personal conmigo, que confíes en mí de esta manera… significa mucho-

" _Tsk"_

-¡Lo digo en serio! Lo consideraré como tú pago por toda mi ayuda desinteresada-

" _Es verdad. Ahora que lo mencionas, ya me he disculpado por lo de esta tarde y ahora que tú misma lo has dicho, es también mi forma de agradecimiento. Pero aún no estamos a mano."_

-¿Eh?...-

Sesshomaru cerró los ojos y sonrió malévolo. La oportunidad perfecta para vengar su orgullo herido había llegado tan dulce como siempre. Movió su enorme brazo que estaba apoyado a espaldas de Rin y con un movimiento que no le representó esfuerzo alguno la empujó hacia el interior del lago.

-¡KYAAAA!-

 **¡SPLASHHH!**

El Demonio Blanco blanco permaneció imperturbable contemplando las alteradas aguas y la forma torpe y atolondrada en que la humana agitaba los brazos en la superficie fingiendo que se ahogaba.

" _Ahora estamos a mano."_

-¡ahdn... Mhhhd… hhhg!-

" _Lo tienes bien merecido por tratarme como a un mugroso perro todo este tiempo…"_

 _-¡_ Hh **hhh** hhh!-

" _... Por el arnés y por el termómetro del otro día"_

-¡...!-

" _El que seas veterinaria no te da derecho a… ¿Rin? No es gracioso, ya sal."_

Los movimientos en el agua disminuyeron considerablemente en un momento de su soliloquio. Sesshomaru abrió los ojos de golpe cuando contempló la posibilidad de que Rin no supiera nadar. Sin perder más tiempo se lanzó al agua en busca de su torpe caos personal.

…

Emergieron juntos a los pocos segundos. El licántropo se impulsó hacia la orilla con uno de sus brazos y salió del agua cargando a una inconsciente Rin en el otro. La depositó con delicadeza en el suelo. No pasó mucho tiempo para que la chica tosiera agua profusamente, Sesshomaru la ladeó sobre su costado para que no se ahogara con el agua. La joven se sentó respirando agitadamente mirando con reproche a la temible bestia frente a ella.

" _¿Estás bien?"_

 _-_ ¿ **Qué si estoy bien?** ¡Casi me matas! ¡ **Bestia insensible**! ¿¡Cómo me lanzas así!?-

" _¡No pensé que fueras tan tonta y no supieras nadar!"_

 _-¡_ No todos somos perros súper desarrollados!-

" _¿A quien le llamas perro?"_

 _-¡_ A ti!-

-¡Grrrrrr!-

El enojo de Rin se congeló cuando observó a detalle la apariencia de Sesshomaru. Estaba mojado igual que ella, su pelaje impoluto se había pegado a su cuerpo confiriéndole un aspecto flacucho y relamido. Su tamaño y grosor se redujo drásticamente treinta centímetros por lo menos. Del pelaje de su rostro y su cuello corrían hilos de agua, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo y sus bigotes estaban algo doblados por la humedad.

" _¡No me confundas con esa raza inferior!. Mi linaje es demasiado ilustre como para que una simple humana como tú me compare con seres descerebrados y…"_

 _-¡_ JA _...!-_

Rin se tapó la boca con una mano.

"¿ _Qué?"_

Fue como destapar una catástrofe. Rin estalló en carcajadas aún más estridentes que las del sillón. Reía tanto que se tiró al piso retorciéndose de un lado a otro. Sesshomaru contó mentalmente hasta un millón o más tratando de mantener la compostura cuando comprendió el motivo de la risa. Se puso en cuatro patas y se sacudió enérgicamente todo el exceso de agua.

Grave error.

Todo su pelaje se erizó ante el movimiento dándole una apariencia aún más deprimente. Rin dejó de reír para intentar respirar, pero bastó con ver el pelaje traslúcido y erizado para desternillarse de nuevo. El Demonio Blanco se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros escondiendo su cola de la vista de la humana peligrosa, si se mofaba de él con ese aspecto no quería saber su reacción cuando viera su pobre cola que parecía la de una rata delgada y traslúcida. Cuando poco a poco la humana recobró la cordura, se paró frente a él y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro le tomó el hocico con ambas manos. El orgulloso licántropo giró la cara en un merecido desdén y la ignoró olímpicamente. Había decidido aplicarle la ley del hielo hasta nuevo o aviso.

-Está bien. Te perdono porque te ves terrible-

-grr-

-¡Vamos Sesshy no te enojes! Es tu culpa que estemos así, si no me hubieras tirado al lago nada de esto habría pasado-

"..."

Rin rió de nuevo y depositó un tierno beso en el lado derecho del hocico de la bestia. Manteniendo su rostro unido a la mejilla restregando con suavidad.

-Gracias por estar aquí conmigo-

Sesshomaru levantó su mano derecha y con el dorso de su colosal dedo, acarició el rostro de Rin deslizando sin hacer daño alguno su enorme garra en la suave mejilla.

" _Vayamos a casa. Pescaras un resfriado"_

-Está bien-

Rin tomó la enorme zarpa que acariciaba con dulzura su mejilla y rodeándolo hasta llegar al lomo. Tal y como lo haría una pareja de baile. Se abrazó a su cuello con fuerza y tras asegurarse, regresaron acogidos por la oscuridad hasta su hogar en Buttes-Chaumont.

TBC

….

Notas finales: ¡No me asesinen! Apuesto a que nadie lo vio venir de nuevo :V. ¿Qué tal? ¿Intenso, no? No se ustedes pero disfruté muchísimo escribiendo esto. Admito que la parte de la transformación me dio guerra: quería que quedara igual que en mi mente, espero haberlo logrado. n.ñU

¡Gracias a todas por su apoyo! La historia va tomando buen camino. Seguiré esforzándome para que juntas desentrañemos el misterio.

¡Nos vemos pronto! :3


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hola, hola! ¿Me extrañaron? Perdón por la demora, pero estuve súper inspirada en un capítulo y fue imposible salir del trance ;). Bien, les agradezco mucho por su apoyo y sus comentarios, este monstruo no sería posible sin ustedes. Sus comentarios y todo el cariño que le tienen a la historia son las que previenen las lagunas que me acosan, pero prometo dar mi mayor esfuerzo ^o^

 **Advertencia**

 **La historia es para mayores de edad.**

 **No recomendada para personas con criterio sensible. Si a usted le ofenden lecturas con insinuaciones de filias sexuales favor de evitar la lectura.**

 **No me hago responsable de los castigos o las penas capitales derivadas de la lectura de este capítulo.**

 _Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Sus derechos son de R.T. yo solo los utilizo sin fines de lucro. La historia es mía._

Sin otro particular, disfruten.

….

The Howling by BloodyP

Capítulo 6: Cerrando ciclos.

 _Distrito XIX arrondissement Buttes-Chaumont. Zona residencial. 2:00 AM_

El regreso duró poco para su gusto. Aunque su cuerpo comenzaba a tiritar por la humedad de su cabello y su ropa, acurrucada contra la tibia espalda de la bestia, Rin se sentía cobijada y segura. El sabor de libertad fue demasiado efímero, echaría de menos sentir el viento jugar agitando su cabello al compás del trote veloz, mirar al cielo e imaginar que nadaba entre las estrellas interminables con los brazos extendidos desde las alturas del lomo de su inusual corcel. Suspiró. Hubiera deseado que el trayecto fuese más largo y permanecer en ese instante por siempre rodeada del aroma a bosque y vida salvaje que desprendía el sedoso pelaje.

Sesshomaru se detuvo. Descendió de un salto del techo de la vivienda al piso del balcón de la habitación de Rin, el gran ventanal había permanecido abierto permitiendo que las cortinas blancas bailaran suavemente con la brisa. Se hincó sobre su rodilla para que Rin pudiera descender de su lomo, pero la joven se rehusaba a soltar su abrazo.

" _Rin hemos llegado"_

-...-

El agarre sobre el pelo de su cuello incrementó. Sesshomaru sonrió ante el despliegue de obstinación infantil de la pelinegra. Con su pulgar izquierdo rozó delicadamente el puño cerrado de la joven que de inmediato se relajo.

" _El agua tibia te vendrá bien"_

Rin suspiró descendiendo de la espalda del licántropo. Con un taimado mohín miró los ojos ambarinos y asintió.

-Ya voy. No tardaré-

La joven caminó arrastrando los pies hasta el armario tomando un cambio de ropa y desapareciendo detrás de la puerta del baño. Sesshomaru suspiró cuando su cuerpo de inmediato reclamó la ausencia de la tibieza Rin sobre su espalda. Estaba perdido. Se estaba acostumbrando muy rápido a los abrazos de esa niña. Sonreía burlándose de sí mismo escuchando el ruido de la regadera cuando apretó los dientes y mantuvo la respiración. Su cuerpo se estaba transformando de nuevo.

" _Maldición"_

El proceso fue doloroso. Excesivamente doloroso. La forma en que sus huesos se rompían astillandose y mutando a una forma más pequeña era un agónico tormento. Sus inmensas garras se replegaban cortando los tejidos por dentro causándole intenso ardor que le entumecía ambos brazos. Su mandíbula se desencajó tronando con un sonido seco al encogerse. Las rodillas se rompieron hacia atrás retomando la forma perdida del metatarso,obligándolo a apoyarse en cuatro patas cuando su cola se retrajo a su tamaño original. Tras un par de convulsiones todo su cuerpo regresó a la forma de un lobo gimiendo levemente con la respiración agitada. No debió abusar de su transformación. La maldición lo limitaba demasiado y el dolor insoportable era una amonestación por intentar romper las reglas.

Ahora lo entendía, si mantuvo su forma híbrida se debió únicamente a que Rin estaba cerca de él tocándolo.

Al parecer había acertado en una pista clave: tal y como lo sospechó, por medio de la magia ancestral que habitaba en Rin de alguna manera que aún desconocía, era capaz de absorber la energía lunar suficiente para cambiar de cuerpo. Si lo sumaba a la preocupación que sentía por ella, el vínculo que los conectaba se fortalecía de tal manera le permitía una libertad momentánea.

No podía negar que el motivo que lo impulsó a revelarle su verdadera forma fue querer arrancar la tristeza que empañaba los hermosos ojos castaños, él la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que necesitaba aire fresco, despejar la mente para liberarse del amargo recuerdo de Kohaku y su infidelidad. Quería verla sonreír, contemplar en primera fila como su ingenuidad desataba un torpe desastre a cada momento, escuchar sus exageradas exclamaciones mientras devoraba dulces y pastelillos y la manera insólita cuando con su sola presencia convertía un suceso cotidiano en uno extraordinario. Perderse en la profundidad de la mirada radiante conmovido por el reflejo que lo contemplaba como un ser especial y tener la certeza de que ella no lo consideraba un monstruo.

La puerta del baño no tardó en abrirse. Rin tenía una pijama corta de verano y una toalla alrededor de su cabeza. Se sorprendió cuando halló a Sesshomaru con aspecto de lobo al pie del balcón con la respiración agitada, el hocico abierto y las piernas tambaleándose.

-Es tu turno. Ven necesitas una ducha-

" _Sandeces… solo debo descansar un … momento"_

-Nada de eso. Yo soy la especialista aquí y yo prescribo un baño tibio para relajar tus músculos y quitarte el olor de perro mojado.-

El lobo rodó los ojos con cansancio, a esa humana torpe le encantaba fastidiar con las comparaciones. Con pasos pesados caminó hacia el baño y contempló la bañera, se introdujo de un salto sin perder el porte elegante sentándose en sus patas traseras. Rin se acercó y tras comprobar la temperatura del agua comenzó a mojar el blanco pelaje, masajeando con delicadeza el cuerpo que temblaba en pequeños espasmos.

-¿Te duele mucho?-

" _Lo normal."_

-Si te duele no debiste hacerlo. No quiero que sufras por llevarme de paseo-

" _Tonterías. Yo no sufro. El dolor físico es natural en mí. Pasa que no tengo control, es todo"_

-Si eres un licántropo ¿Por qué no regresas a tu forma de humano?-

" _No puedo."_

 _-_ ¿Por qué?-

" _Tengo una misión que cumplir. Y hasta que no lo concrete no podré regresar a mi cuerpo"_

-¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudarte?-

" _Ya lo estás haciendo."_

-¿Eh?-

" _Olvídalo."_

La chica sonrió y comenzó a enjabonar el pelaje del lobo con su shampoo. Con cuidado acariciaba con sus jabonosas manos la cabeza, el cuello, el pecho, las patas delanteras, su abdomen, el lomo y sus patas traseras. Cuando tocó su cola recibió un sutil gruñido de advertencia. Sofocó una risita y apartó sus manos. Tomó la regadera de teléfono y suavemente comenzó a retirar la espuma con el agua tibia. Era una experiencia sumamente relajante para ambos, Sesshomaru nunca antes había permitido que una mujer lo tocara tanto, ni pensar en compartir la ducha con alguna. Pero bajo ese tacto gentil que veneraba su cuerpo con suma ternura se entregaba a la vorágine de sensaciones nuevas. Su mente divago por un momento, ¿Se sentiría igual de bien que hiciera lo mismo en su apariencia humana? ¿Permitir que sus dulces caricias vagaran a través de su cuerpo macizo? ¿Qué clase de placeres eran capaces de crear esas manos suaves y femeninas? El sabor de su piel lo tenía grabado en la lengua y ahora memorizaba la embriagante sensación de sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo. ¡Vaya! era lo más erótico que le había pasado en su forma de lobo.

Rin se entregaba a su labor ensimismada en la irreal coincidencia. Jamás imaginó que el lobo herido que rescatara en los límites del bosque fuera en realidad un licántropo que a pesar de poseer una fuerza colosal era incapaz de lastimarla y hacía cosas increíbles por ella. Porque aunque Sesshomaru no lo dijera en voz alta, ella sabía que todo lo que sucedió esa noche fue su manera de disculparse y hacerla olvidar a Kohaku. Dentro de su personalidad fría, una no tan indiferente preocupación se albergaba dentro de su pecho apareciendo esporádicamente. Rin no podía negar que desde que vivía con él, la soledad que siempre la perseguía se había esfumado volviendo su vida mucho más dulce.

Cerró la llave del agua y se levantó. Sesshomaru sacudió toda el agua de su pelaje, mojando todo a su alrededor en una silente venganza por el baño forzado. Rin regresó con una toalla limpia y comenzó a secar el abundante pelaje perdida en sus pensamientos. Casi estaba segura que el hermoso lobo había llegado a su vida como un regalo de sus padres para cuidarla y hacerla feliz. Cuando la toalla se empapó y el pelaje estaba húmedo, tomó la secadora que estaba conectada y con ella comenzó a soplar aire tibio en el cuerpo del animal. Ninguno de los dos quería pensar en nada que no fuera el mimo mutuo, ambos estaban inmersos en sus propias sensaciones. Veinte minutos después estaban en la cama mirándose completamente secos y limpios. Rin acariciaba la mejilla lanuda tocando los finos bigotes ocasionalmente, mientras el sueño la invadía. Cuando cerró los ojos Sesshomaru suspiró y juntó su frente a la de ella.

" _Sobreviviste a la muerte de tus padres. Sobrevivirás sin ese perdedor porque yo estaré contigo."_

La posición en la que estaba y sus ojos que permanecían cerrados no le permitieron notar el momento exacto en el que Rin sonrió.

…

 _Barrio de la Mouzaïa. Clínica veterinaria 'Traces de Aidé'. Ese día 12:00 pm_

Cansada no era la palabra precisa para describir la expresión de Rin. Sus ojos aún estaban algo hinchados y unas notorias ojeras adornaban gran parte de su rostro que ni siquiera era capaz de ocultar con las grandes gafas estilo hipster que traía puestas. Su largo cabello estaba atado en una trenza francesa algo suelta, un peinado inusual en ella. La pelinegra bostezó con ganas observando la hora en su reloj de pulsera, menos mal que su turno acabaría pronto, solo quería regresar a casa para almorzar con Sesshy y dormir hasta el día siguiente.

El lobo estaba echado en el piso de la sala claramente somnoliento, aunque él sí podía dormir sin ser juzgado no lo hizo por un deseo egoísta. Él quería llegar a casa y dormir en la cómoda cama usando el cuerpo de su humana como almohada. Quería olerla hasta dormirse y verla cuando abriera los ojos, quería su atención solo para él, sus mimos, sus atenciones y todo cuanto pudiera obtener de ella. Ser lo primero que viera antes de dormir y al despertar, y cuando por fin recuperará su forma humana se hundiría entre sus tiernos muslos una y otra vez hasta saciar su hambre por ella. Mordería y besaría cada parte de su suculento cuerpo, lamería su sudor recorriendo sus curvas, bebería sus orgasmos y callaría con besos todos sus gritos y gemidos de placer. La haría suya una y otra vez hasta borrar el recuerdo de ese perdedor de la mente y cuerpo de Rin. La haría gritar su nombre cuando la penetrara por completo de una sola estocada abriéndose paso en su cálido interior frotándose frenéticamente hasta vaciarse en ella. La volvería loca del delirante placer que sólo él era capaz de crear. La haría adicta a su cuerpo haciéndola suplicar hasta perderla en el borde del éxtasis. La marcaría suya por siempre.

Un olor desagradable y familiar llegó hasta su nariz arrancandolo de sus ardientes fantasías. De inmediato se incorporó erizando el pelaje y parándose de dos patas apoyado en la puerta de cristal. Enseñaba los dientes cuando Rin se acercó a la entrada y encontró a Kohaku del otro lado de la puerta mirando al lobo con el ceño fruncido. En esa posición, bestia y hombre estaban a la misma altura retandose con la mirada en un duelo de voluntades. Ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder ante su oponente.

-¿Qué haces aquí Kohaku?-

-Necesito hablar contigo-

-No quiero escucharte-

-Por favor Rin.-

La joven lo miró mientras acariciaba la cabeza y el lomo del agresivo lobo. Suspirando con fuerza apoyó su frente contra el suave pelaje hundiéndose en el vínculo que la unía con el majestuoso animal. Si cerraba los ojos claramente podía percibir el enojo de Sesshomaru y la manera en que la sangre se le calentaba con rabia silenciosa. Podía sentir como el intenso rencor que el licántropo profesaba por su exnovio aplacaba su propio nerviosismo cediendo sumisamente ante la fuerza imponente que emanaba del lobo. De alguna manera él le otorgaba el valor y coraje que necesitaba en ese momento.

" _No lo hagas. Esa basura no merece tu compasión"_

 _-"Debo hacerlo Sesshomaru, Entiende ¿Si?"-_

" _Si eso es lo que deseas está bien. Pero que no se le ocurra tocarte. Aún no olvidó el moretón que tienes en el brazo"_

 _-"Gracias por comprender"-_

" _Te advierto que esta vez no voy a detenerme. Si te toca lo mataré"_

El lobo le enseñó los dientes una última vez antes de apartarse de la puerta y sentarse en medio de la sala de espera. Toda su gloria y majestad era palpable, erguido con su porte imperial observaba fijamente como Rin abría la puerta y la campanilla anunciaba la entrada del médico. Kohaku entró a la clínica evidentemente nervioso por la cercanía del animal pero decidió ignorarlo, se giró donde Rin estaba de pie e hizo un intento de abrazarla. Se sorprendió cuando la joven lo detuvo extendiendo una de sus manos. El gruñido del lobo fue claro: Ni ella ni su mascota lo querían cerca.

-Rin…Déjame explicarte. Todo esto es un horrible malentendido.-

-Adelante. Te escucho.-

La joven se abrazaba a sí misma mientras se mordía los labios. Estaba usando toda su valentía para sobrellevar la situación de manera racional, era imprescindible aclarar las cosas con Kohaku por muy dolorosas que fueran. Durante la tarde anterior recordó todos los buenos momentos que vivieron juntos y la feliz infancia que compartió con él y Sango, así que en honor a todos esos bellos años de amistad cerraría el ciclo de la manera correcta. Debía dejar ir el dolor para recoger los trozos de su corazón, renacer de sus cenizas como el ave fénix para volar más alto y ser libre de la tristeza y el dolor. Estaba segura que refugiada en la templanza de Sesshomaru sería capaz de sanarse para comenzar de nuevo. Su apoyo y su presencia eran un poderoso calmante para su aflicción.

-Se que no me creerás pero eres la única mujer que amo.-

-Si me amas tanto como dices, ¿Por qué te involucraste con esa mujer?-

-Kagura solo es algo pasajero. Mi corazón está contigo-

-No respondiste lo que te pregunté.-

Kohaku se mordía los labios evidentemente nervioso. Trataba de rebuscar las palabras adecuadas para justificar su infidelidad, pero su mente estaba en blanco. No estaba preparado para dar explicaciones, en su mente jamás consideró que Rin lo encontrará a media faena, ella no era lo suficientemente astuta para descubrirlo por sí misma. Llevaba más de seis meses involucrado con Kagura y la pelinegra nunca dio indicios de sospecharlo, jamás lo cuestionó por sus pretextos o sus mentiras ni su volátil cambio de humor ni siquiera porque no era discreto.

-Sobre eso… tienes que entender. Soy hombre. Y hay ocasiones en la vida en que se presentan oportunidades…-

" _Sandeces"_

El demonio blanco bufó indignado y enseñó los dientes. Él también era hombre y conocía de primera mano a lo que Kohaku se refería, algunas mujeres se volvían locas por tener un hombre que las follara y satisficiera, pero era un pretexto estúpido. De querer, el perdedor pudo haberse negado a las insinuaciones de la zorra fumadora. Escudarse con eso fue una reverenda estupidez. Él mismo rechazaba cruel y despotamente a todas esas mujerzuelas sin dignidad que le rogaban por placer con palabras hirientes y actos poco caballerosos.

-¿Tratas de decirme que fuiste víctima de las circunstancias por tu condición de hombre?-

-No es así. Lo que quiero decir es que, aunque estuve con otra mujer mi corazón está contigo. No quiero perderte Rin, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado…-

Rin cerró los ojos. Fue como recibir un golpe silencioso y mortal en el centro de su pecho frágil. Respiró profundo un par de veces antes de mirarlo a los ojos con los ojos cristalizados. Lágrimas de tristeza amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, pero no por ella sino por él, por lo confundido y equivocado que estaba.

-¿Sabes Kohaku? Pude haber perdonado que dejaras de amarme y seguir siendo tu amiga porque a pesar de todo tú y Sango fueron muy importantes para mí. Fuiste mi amor platónico de niña y mi primer amor como mujer. Te di mis sueños y anhelos, te entregué todo de mí pero tus mentiras lo destruyeron. Aplastaste con tus propias manos la imagen que tenía de ti. Te amé con todas mis fuerzas pero por lo visto no fue suficiente-

-¡Si me importa Rin! Por eso estoy aquí haciendo a un lado mi trabajo y mi orgullo tratando de rescatar nuestra relación.-

-Si eso en verdad fuera cierto, jamás hubieras hecho lo que hiciste-

El moreno bajó los ojos cada vez más cansado y derrotado. No tenía argumentos. Se sentía sumamente mal cuando se dio cuenta de las ojeras de su exnovia, lo pálido de su piel y la ligera hinchazón que aún lucía en su rostro. Los orbes castaños estaban humedecidos con decepción y tristeza, el reflejo que le devolvía era uno fragmentado en piezas imposibles de reunir. Una amorosa imagen estaba hecha añicos y él mismo se encargó de destruirlo con sus propias manos. Era un canalla que no merecía la segunda oportunidad que estaba suplicando. Cerró los puños con fuerza cuando comprendió que arruinó su único boleto a una vida feliz destrozando el corazón de una mujer que lo amó de verdad desde siempre. Así que tomó la única decisión sensata haciendo a un lado su egoísmo y vanidad.

-Nunca quise hacerte daño. Debí decirte que me sentía algo asfixiado. Conocí a Kagura hace seis meses, te conté que llegaría un residente de intercambio al turno nocturno.-

-Lo recuerdo, estabas emocionado porque se trataba de una eminencia médica-

-Me asignaron a su equipo y trabajé como su subordinado, el director quería que aprendiera todo lo posible para poder crecer en mi carrera. Y lo hice. Al principio me atrajo su pasión por el trabajo, su exigencia y tenacidad despertaron en mí una rivalidad que jamás había sentido antes. Cuestionaba mi trabajo y rechazaba mis diagnósticos, me contradecía todo el tiempo y una ambición por superarla me cegó.-

-Siempre llegabas furioso a casa porque te desacreditaban frente a los demás médicos... pero nunca mencionaste que fuera una mujer-

-Si. Quería ser mejor que ella, demostrarle que mi juventud no era motivo para subestimar mis capacidades. Y lo logré cuando mi diagnóstico salvó la vida de un paciente delicado, ver la aceptación en su rostro reconociendo mi talento despertó en mí emociones nuevas. Me sentí vigoroso cuando una mujer como ella dijo que me deseaba y me consideraba atractivo, me deje llevar por mi ego y en el deseo por doblegar su altanera actitud perdiéndome al seguir su juego de seducción. No sé en qué momento me obsesioné de ella y comencé a compararla contigo, a enojarme por tu personalidad y tu forma de ser. Debí decirte que mis sentimientos por Kagura eran intensos y lo que sentía por ti había cambiado pero egoístamente tampoco quería perderte.-

Rin respiró profundo y una sonrisa rota apareció en su rostro. Agradecía la sinceridad de Kohaku. La tarde de ayer se dio cuenta de la intensidad de los sentimientos del moreno por la mujer mayor. Con ella jamás se había comportado de manera desenfrenada ni se dejó llevar por los instintos, todo seguía una divertida y tierna rutina, tal vez demasiado empalagoso para un hombre como él. La química que testificó con sus propios ojos era algo que ellos jamás tuvieron como pareja.

-Si me hubieras dicho esto te habría entendido. No soy una insensible para atarte a mí, eres libre de amar a quien tú corazón dicte. Pero no puedo perdonar tus mentiras, ni puedo fingir que nada paso cuando estoy rota por dentro. Ya no tienes que preocuparte por mí, Kohaku. En verdad espero que puedas ser feliz a lado de la mujer que has elegido.-

-En verdad lo lamento. Lo que menos quería era hacerte daño.-

-Lo sé, pero lo hiciste. Y nada de lo que hagas o digas podrá cambiarlo.-

-Perdoname Rin, por no ser el hombre que mereces.-

-Ya no digas nada. Ve y continúa viviendo tu sueño. Solo en un futuro, evita mentirle a la persona que lo da todo por ti, no sabes lo doloroso que es eso.-

El médico la miró con los ojos cristalinos. La comprensión de la pelinegra era como un ácido en su herida. Aún con el corazón roto Rin era tan dulce con él. Kohaku apretó los puños con fuerza, la dejaría libre, era lo menos que podía hacer.

-Espero que un día puedas perdonarme. Y que encuentres a alguien que te ame como yo no supe hacerlo.-

-Gracias por comprender.-

-Adiós Rin-

El médico se contuvo antes de acariciarle la mejilla por última vez y salió de la clínica. La campanilla sonó y Rin se deslizó lentamente por la pared hasta sentarse en el piso con las piernas cruzadas. Su corazón daba latidos dolorosos y sus ojos estaban levemente humedecidos. Kohaku se había marchado de su vida para no regresar, aunque le dolía la confesión, una parte de ella estaba en paz por haber aclarado las cosas. No se podía mandar sobre los sentimientos ni obligar a una persona amar a otra. No lloraría, no seguiría haciéndose daño. A su mente llegaron las dulces palabras que le arrullaron antes de dormirse: " _Sobreviviste a la muerte de tus padres, sobrevivirás sin ese perdedor porque yo estaré contigo"._ Era cierto, una tibia brisaacariciaba su corazón cuando veía el interior de esos ojos tan humanos. Tenía la firme convicción que a lado de Sesshomaru era capaz de enfrentar cualquier cosa, junto a él el dolor de su pecho menguaba a cada minuto. El Lobo no tardó en acercarse y olisquear su rostro asegurándose que estuviera sin ningún rasguño levantando con su fría nariz el armazón de sus enormes lentes.

" _¿Estás bien?"_

-Si. No fue tan malo. Gracias por estar conmigo en momentos como este-

" _Eres una humana muy torpe, si yo no cuido de ti nadie lo hará"_

 _-_ Es verdad, tienes que llevarme a muchos paseos nocturnos-

" _Hmpph no te aproveches de tu buena suerte"_

La joven sonrió cansada y acarició la cabeza del lobo, descansando su frente contra él. Aspiró su aroma hundiendo su nariz en el espeso pelaje. Se estaba volviendo costumbre esa caricia tan íntima y tan especial, podía pasar horas así sin cansarse. La campana de la puerta volvió a sonar y Shippo entró al lugar rompiendo la magia del momento.

-¡Acabo de ver al granuja de Kohaku en la otra cuadra!-

Humana y lobo miraron al muchacho pelirrojo que tenía los ojos verdes abiertos de par en par señalando la puerta con un dedo. Sesshomaru bufó hastiado y se dio vuelta hacia la parte trasera de la clínica a tomar un poco de agua, estaba harto de escuchar ese maldito nombre. Rin sonrió algo incómoda y se puso de pie sacudiéndose la ropa con nerviosismo.

-Kohaku estuvo aquí.-

-¿Ah sí?-

-Si. Terminamos.-

-Si ya sabía que tú y…. ¡QUÉ DIJISTE!-

El pelirrojo agitó los brazos en un exagerado gesto. Rin jugaba con la punta de su trenza concentrada en encontrar algún rastro de inexistentes puntas abiertas tratando en un vano intento de que Shippo no notará los detalles en su rostro que delataban lo mal que pasó la noche.

-Tenías razón.-

-¿Sobre qué?-

-Lo descubrí ayer en un restaurante. Estaba en una posición comprometedora en el baño de caballeros-

-¡Ese malparido!-

Shippo apretó los dientes y los puños. Estaba a punto de salir en busca del médico para partirle la pecosa nariz de un puñetazo cuando las pequeñas manos de la pelinegra lo detuvieron tomándolo del brazo.

-Ya no importa. No vale la pena.-

Shippo exhaló su enojo y miró a la pelinegra que mantenía la vista en el suelo. El veterinario la abrazó con fuerza cuando notó su apariencia.

-¿Estás bien? Debió ser muy duro para ti. ¿Por qué no me llamaste? No te hace bien estar sola-

-No lo estuve, Sesshomaru se quedó conmigo-

La espalda de Shippo se tensó y se separó de ella tomándola por los hombros con el ceño fruncido. Rin le miró de vuelta parpadeando un par de veces sin terminar de entender su repentina seriedad.

-¿Sesshomaru? ¿Quién demonios es ese?-

-Ah… él es… Un vecino… a…acaba de mudarse …-

-¡¿Y qué hacía un completo extraño en tu casa?!-

El joven la miraba con el rostro rojo de exaltación esperando una explicación con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y la pierna izquierda sacudiéndose impaciente. Rin suspiró derrotada sintiendo una gota orbitar por su cabeza. Su gran boca no dejaba de meterla en problemas.

-¿Y bien? Estoy esperando mi explicación-

-...-

Desde la parte trasera del mostrador el lobo rodó los ojos con hastío y suspiró.

…..

Distrito XIX arrondissement Buttes-Chaumont. Zona residencial. Tres días después. 20:00.

Sesshomaru se estiró perezosamente. Arqueó la espalda estirando sus músculos y cerrando los ojos con fuerza sin poder evitar bostezar. Era un hábito bastante relajante. Una risita lo arrancó de ese exquisito momento de relajación personal. El gran lobo rodó los ojos y bufó sonoramente. Rin estaba en el umbral de la sala con una copa y un tazón en una mano y la botella de un delicioso cabernet sauvignon en la otra.

Era la primera noche que pasarían solos luego de que el testarudo pelirrojo decidiera que no dejaría sola a su amiga. Sesshomaru tuvo que soportar el molesto olor a zorro sucio que el chico pecoso desprendía solo porque su humana necesitaba apoyo. Durante las tres noches que el chico durmió con ellos, las risas y las situaciones hilarantes estuvieron a la orden del dia. Para alguien como él acostumbrado al caos que creaba su humana torpe, fue entretenido ver cómo juntos multiplicaban el desorden. El primer día casi quemaron la cocina en un absurdo intento por preparar comida italiana alegando que 'la buena comida siempre cura corazones rotos'. Esa noche luego que la planta baja se llenará de humo terminaron durmiendo en el patio después de cenar dos órdenes de comida china. El segundo día negligentemente se durmieron hasta tarde jugando videojuegos, insultando al inepto-perdedor-aliento-de-infección-vaginal cada que alguien perdía. La noche pasada cenaron una deliciosa pizza con extra queso mozzarella mientras veían películas y conversaban de trivialidades.

El demonio blanco agradecía infinitamente que el zorro apestoso se haya marchado, estaba seguro que no soportaría su olor agrio y metálico por un día más.

La joven se acercó hasta sentarse en el sofá con las piernas recogidas. El lobo la vio servir el vino en la copa y un poco en el tazón. Rin dejó el tazón junto a él y se acomodó de nuevo antes de catar el olor de la copa y paladear el sabor del líquido vibrante.

-En agradecimiento por no morder a Shippo bebe conmigo, está delicioso. Hace mucho tiempo que no bebo algo tan refrescante.-

Sesshomaru miró el contenido del tazón olfateando un par de veces sintiendo como sus papilas gustativas se humedecían al identificar cada una de las notas del licor. Bebió un par de sorbos disfrutando del embriagante elixir, hacía mucho tiempo que no degustaba un buen vino.

" _Yo jamás cenaba sin un excelentísimo Château Margaux¹"_

-No mientas, no venden de esos en el bosque-

" _No sé porque sigues pensando que soy un leñador o algo así."_

 _-_ No te imagino entrando a un supermercado y aullandole a la cajera para que te entregué licor-

" _Olvidas que soy un hombre ¿Cierto?"_

 _-_ Lo siento. Eres difícil de imaginar-

" _Es sólo la envidia de alguien que no puede costearse una botella de buen vino"_

 _-_ ¡Hey! Puedo costearlo. Pasa que a Kohaku no le gustaba que bebiera.-

" _¿Ese imbécil te decía que hacer?"_

-No directamente. Pero me gustaba complacerlo-

" _Tsk"_

Rin giró un par de veces la copa antes de beber otro trago del líquido escarlata. El lobo observaba atento el delicado perfil cuando la joven en un elegante movimiento tragó el líquido y separó la copa de sus labios sonrosados.

-Pero ahora por alguna razón el vino me sabe más dulce.-

" _Es el sabor de la libertad"_

-Tal vez tengas razón-

"¿ _Por qué te involucraste con ese perdedor?"_

Rin suspiró sonoramente antes de beber de un trago no tan elegante el resto de su copa y servirse más.

-Fue mi amor platónico desde que tenía diez. Era muy amable y atento, salíamos y nos divertíamos mucho. Pero cuando consiguió el empleo de sus sueños siempre estaba muy ocupado y ya no tenía tiempo para mí. De pronto cambió y dejó de ser el mismo, supongo que el amor por otra mujer lo hizo cambiar... ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Te han roto el corazón?-

" _Por supuesto que no."_

Rin lo miró con una ceja levantada y una expresión de moai en el rostro. Sirvió una copa para ella y otra para el lobo, bebiendo lentamente mientras observaba la elegancia regia del animal.

-Es verdad, eres el _Grandioso Sesshomaru_ , tú estás exento de las nimiedades.-

" _Algo por el estilo. Odio a las mujeres superficiales y descerebradas"_

-Hablando de descerebradas. ¿Qué hacías esa noche? ¿Cómo es que alguien tan poderoso y egocéntrico como tú terminó tan malherido?-

" _No es algo que te incumba"_

-Te alimento todos los días, por supuesto que me incumbe-

" _Sandeces"_

-Adelante, te escucho. Los psicólogos dicen que hablar con un amigo ayuda a sobrellevar los traumas de mejor manera.-

" _Yo no tengo traumas"_

-Entonces no se porque te niegas a hablar de eso-

"Hmpph"

Rin rió y bebió otro sorbo mientras el lobo se sentada en el sillón con ella. Había extrañado la familiaridad de las noches con Sesshomaru, Shippo fue un gran apoyo para ella en los últimos días, pero eran estos momentos de intimidad con el lobo lo que la reconfortaba de verdad. Se sentía segura e importante, ebria en una cálida sensación de pertenencia a la que se estaba acostumbrado demasiado pronto.

" _Ese día iba a convertirme en el líder de la manada."_

 _-_ ¿Y qué fue lo que salió mal? Eres enorme, de seguro los pequeños lobos salvajes te habrían cedido el título con tal de vivir-

" _Manada de licántropos"_

-Oh…-

" _Ese era mi propósito. Pero mi padre no me lo permitió. Usó un truco barato y me quedé atrapado en esta forma"_

 _-¿_ Tu padre también es un hombre lobo?-

" _Si. Uno de los más fuertes."_

-¿Por qué lo hizo?-

" _No compartimos los mismos ideales."_

-No lo comprendo-

" _Jamás lo harías. Tú eres diferente a mí. Has sido afortunada por vivir como lo has hecho"_

-No creo que ser huérfana y tener el corazón roto sea ser afortunado-

" _Tal vez, pero por lo menos no eres un monstruo"_

-Tu tampoco lo eres.-

" _¡Ja! Esa fue buena. Te felicito tu ingenio va mejorando"_

 _-_ No estoy bromeando. Lo digo en serio Sessh-

El lobo bebió más del vino agradeciendo la brillante idea de su caos personal cuando subió su tazón al sofá. Rin bebió también terminando de su copa. Observó el perfil del can y cuando lo miró a los ojos un dejà vu la asaltó. El rostro de un hombre con cabello plata y ojos como el oro invadió su mente.

"¿ _Qué hay de ti? ¿Por qué te convertiste en veterinaria?"_

Rin parpadeó un par de veces sacudiéndose la sensación y apuró su copa.

 _-_ Quería salvar al mundo. Ayudar a los seres indefensos. Lograr la paz mundial.-

" _Qué profundo"_

-Burlarte de alguien con un corazón noble solo demuestra lo superficial que eres-

" _Yo no soy superficial. Soy perfecto. La creación más maravillosa de la naturaleza"_

-Bebe. Es mejor cuando permaneces callado-

" _En verdad, ¿Por qué decidiste ser veterinaria?"_

La sonrisa en el rostro de Rin menguó un poco de intensidad. Tenía la vista fija en el contenido de su copa como si pudiera distinguir siluetas borrosas de sus recuerdos formándose en la superficie escarlata.

-Hace años cuando era pequeña, fui con mis padres de paseo al parque nacional de Cénneves, no era tan tarde pero de alguna manera me separé de ellos y me perdí. Por mucho que lloré y los llamé no me encontraron, así que comencé a caminar y llegué a un lago. Ahí me topé con un lobo blanco, era un cachorro que cojeaba de una de sus patas delanteras. Lloriqueaba mientras bebía agua, así que me acerque con la intención de ayudarlo. Tenía una espina clavada en una de sus almohadillas, se la retiré y luego me ayudó a regresar al campamento. Gracias a eso decidí que quería ayudar a los demás de misma manera en la que él lo hizo-

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos y alzó las cejas sorprendido.

" _¡Así que eras tú! Por eso tu aroma se me hacía tan familiar"_

-¿Eh? -

Rin parpadeó un par de veces despertando de su lapsus brutus², el lobo recompuso su expresión imperturbable antes de que la joven se diera cuenta y con sorbos elegantes bebió del vino.

" _¡Qué ironía! Te encontraste al mismo lobo dos veces en el mismo bosque."_

-Si. Creo que tengo algo de magnetismo para las bestias salvajes-

Rin rió ante la casualidad sin percatarse que el comentario del lobo no fue sarcasmo. Bebió un sorbo largo y sirvió otra ronda. Sesshomaru la observó sin salir de su asombro. Ya había olvidado ese curioso episodio, en ese entonces aún paseaban como una familia en Balsièges con su padre, su hermano y la madre de Inuyasha. Esa tarde practicaba sus transformaciones luego de una discusión infantil con Inuyasha, peleaban por quién de ellos era más fuerte y quién sería el primero en volverse un híbrido tan fuerte como Inu no Taisho, así que corrió a practicar al bosque pero sólo logró convertirse en un lobezno, tenía catorce años después de todo, era obvio que su cuerpo no estaba preparado aun. En medio de su carrera una astilla se incrustó tan profundo en su pata izquierda que aún conservaba una pequeña cicatriz en la palma de su mano.

-¿Sabes Sessh? Tus ojos me son muy familiares.-

" _¿En verdad?"_

-Me recuerdan a alguien que conocí una vez en un sueño-

El lobo ladeó la cabeza confundido por el cambio de tema tan abrupto. Aún no terminaba de acostumbrarse a lo imprevisible que su humana podía llegar a ser.

" _Era apuesto de seguro"_

-Mmm no podría decirte, jamás lo he visto. Solo sus ojos, tiene una mirada profunda que me reconforta. Es como un mantra protector, así como tú, siempre ahuyenta las pesadillas-

"¿ _Siempre has tenido pesadillas?"_

-Desde que tengo memoria-

"¿ _Puedes recordar tus sueños?"_

 _-_ No realmente. Solo recuerdo uno que he tenido desde siempre, en él unos perros me persiguen y ésta persona llega a salvarme. Pero del resto no tengo la más mínima idea. Lo curioso mientras duermo tengo la certeza de que son pesadillas horripilantes pero cuando despierto no puedo recordar nada, solo las sensaciones persisten. Seguro pensarás que estoy loca-

" _No lo hago, solo eres una_ _petit lapin³"_

-¡Qué consuelo!-

" _¿Qué pasó contigo la noche que escapé?"_

 _-_ No tengo idea. Me sentí mal porque estaba preocupada por ti-

" _¿No recuerdas nada?"_

-En realidad no.-

La joven bebió su copa. Sus mejillas mostraban un arrebol adorable y sus ojos estaba más brillantes de lo normal, el licor poco a poco relajaba su cuerpo. Sesshomaru percibió el sutil cambio en su aroma. Apretó los dientes cuando un calor se comenzó a aglomerarse en su vientre bajo. Si el aroma de Rin ya era una droga adictiva, el chispeante aroma del vino realzando los tonos dulces y embriagantes de su fragancia le invitaban a perderse en cada espacio de tibia piel, persiguiendo el rastro de las sutiles feromonas que acariciaban su nariz.

-¿Qué hay de tu familia Sesshomaru?-

"¿ _Por qué preguntas?"_

-Porque llevas viviendo conmigo un poco más de un mes. Alguien debe estar preocupado-

" _Lo dudo. Fue mi padre quien me metió en este problema, ¿Recuerdas?"_

-Si pero, es tu padre Sessh, lo que hizo de seguro fue por tu bien-

" _Si claro. Él y el inepto de mi hermano deben estar regocijándose de mi desgracia"_

-¿Tienes un hermano?-

" _Soy el único hijo digno de mi padre. El otro solo es un error"_

-No digas eso. Debe ser lindo tener un hermano con quién pelear. Eres afortunado-

" _Inuyasha es un molesto pulgoso."_

-De haber podido me hubiera gustado tener un par de hermanos que me cuidarán y consintieran. Lo más cercano que tengo a eso es Shippo, él me cuida y me riñe por igual. -

" _Me trae sin cuidado lo que le ocurra a ese bastardo."_

-Pero a pesar de todas sus diferencias estoy segura que se cuidan mutuamente. Los hermanos hacen eso-

" _En verdad eres extraña"_

-¡Lo digo en serio! Por mucho que renieguen el uno del otro te puedo garantizar que se cuidan las espaldas.-

" _Sandeces"_

-La negación es el método de defensa en situación desagradables-

" _Digamos que en estos momentos ese roñoso me está haciendo un favor."_

-¿Ves como tengo razón? ¡Eso es amor fraternal!-

" _¿Ya estás ebria cierto?"_

-Tal vez un poco-

Rin le sonrió y terminó su copa. La botella estaba vacía en la alfombra de la sala. Se levantó con dificultad, el vino había afectado su equilibrio y su visión estaba un poco desenfocada. El cansancio de los últimos días la golpeaban con fuerza, sus delgadas piernas tambaleantes amenazaron con ceder bajo su peso pero logró sostenerse del brazo del sofá.

" _Creo que deberías acostarte"_

-Si tienes razón. Vayamos a dormir-

La chica apagó las luces y comenzó a caminar con el lobo ayudándola a subir por las escaleras. Abrió la puerta del cuarto y cayó desparramada sobre la cama sintiendo la cabeza dar vueltas. Ni siquiera se cambió la ropa ni se arropó con las mantas, se quedó dormida apenas su cuerpo tocó la mullida superficie.

TBC

…

Notas finales: Lamento que haya estado algo cortito pero era necesario. Por fin cerramos el ciclo con Kohaku, que se va para no volver xD. Ahora es turno de Sexymaru para humillar su orgullo y hacer reír a nuestra Rin a su costa :v.

¡El baño por fin llegó! Lamento si decepcionó o esperaban algo distinto pero quise usarlo como parteaguas para que _Bonito_ fantaseara, y ¡Vaya que lo hizo! Jajaja es divertido torturarlo :v

¡Gracias a todas por su apoyo! Seguiré con esforzándome para regalarles una linda historia :3.

Unas palabritas poco comunes:

 **Château Margaux¹:** Es uno de los vinos más caros del mundo, costando alrededor de 1.750 dólares la botella cuando aún está en barrica.

Así que Sesshy tiene mucho dinero para cenar con uno así cada noche :O

 **Lapsus brutus²:** En México su uso es habitual o coloquial y significa: Error "temporal" o "lapso mental" que produce un error más en el contenido que el la forma de la idea o cosa expresada, sea más con sentido guasón, socarrón, familiar.

O en palabras de buen cristiano cuando te pierdes en tus pensamientos xD.

 **Petit lapin¹:** En francés significa " _Pequeño Conejo"._

¿Alguna se imagina por qué? :3

¡Nos vemos pronto chicas! ¡Gracias por su todo! *w*


	8. Chapter 8

¡Hola chicas! Aquí me reporto con una nueva entrega. He estado muy inspirada últimamente y ha ocasionado un ligero retraso. Pero en fin, aquí está el esperado capítulo 7. Muchas gracias a todas por su apoyo, me fascina saber que la historia les agrada. :3

 **Advertencia**

 **El contenido es para mayores de edad.**

 **No recomendada para personas con criterio sensible. Si a usted le disgusta las historias con insinuación de filias sexuales, favor de evitar la lectura.**

 **No me hago responsable de los castigos o penas capitales derivadas de la lectura de este capítulo.**

 _Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Sus derechos son de R.T. yo solo los utilizo sin fines de lucro. La historia es mía._

Sin otro particular, disfruten.

….

The Howling by BloodyP

Capítulo 7: Un paseo por la nostalgia

 _Distrito XIX arrondissement Buttes-Chaumont. Zona residencial. 12:00 am. Ese día._

Sesshomaru la observó detalladamente mientras Rin dormía. Era increíble que la misma joven lo ayudará en dos ocasiones, la primera hace ya más de quince años y la segunda hace poco más de un mes. Irónicamente comenzaba a creer en el destino, ya eran demasiadas casualidades juntas. El recuerdo permanecía borroso en el mar de su memoria, la niña pequeña y llorona se había convertido en una hermosa mujer valiente y única con un poder desconocido por ella misma. Aún ignoraba la razón de los extraños sueños proféticos y el origen del resplandor que la envolvía, pero de algo estaba seguro, los dones extraordinarios de Rin tenían una singular reacción sobre él.

 _La respuesta la hallarás en los límites del bosque._

Su padre tenía razón. Definitivamente Rin era la respuesta para su maldición. Esa joven fantástica alejaba con su ingenuidad la oscuridad autodestructiva que lo atormentaba en sus momentos de debilidad. Con sus atenciones y su candidez lo ataba a la cordura como el ancla que detiene a un barco para que no navegue a la deriva. Cada vez que sus pensamientos se desviaban hacia su campaña sangrienta ella invadía su mente arrancándole una sonrisa ante sus desvaríos y torpezas.

 _El vínculo te hará volver._

Era innegable que un lazo se fortalecía día con día entre ellos. Desde el momento en que la encontró inconsciente algo había cambiado por completo, fue maravilloso poder comunicarse con su caos personal y poder entrar en su rutina diaria. La sensación de ser especial para ella lo llenaba de una manera que nunca creyó posible. Él, que siempre trataba al mundo con indiferente rechazo, se sentía cautivo de su benefactora. Jamás le importó los sentimientos de aquellas mujeres que suspiraban por él, nunca tomó en serio a ninguna más que para saciar sus instintos sexuales o para aplacar su sed de sangre.

Dentro de su corazón endurecido por odio y ambición desmedida, un deseo comenzaba a germinar con fuerza: quería poseer a Rin y tener todo de ella pero en contra su voluntad. Ver lo dolida que estaba por la traición del imbécil aliento-de-infección-vaginal lo ponía furioso, pero también una parte de su insensible ser se conmovía ante el dolor por el que ella pasaba y lo abrazaba como un sufrimiento propio. El cordón plateado que los unía le permitía sentir su fragilidad, su anhelo de cariño, su hambre de amor. Esa era una mujer que nunca había sido amada de verdad desde hace muchos años.

Su ingenuidad e inocencia la convertían en un faro brillante y solitario en medio del anchuroso ponto, siendo golpeada una y otra vez por la incansables olas y las furiosas tempestades pero aún así se mantenía firme y sin miedo, aunque el aire soplaba fuertemente con su aliento afilado con millones de minúsculos granos de fina arena su determinación no claudicaba. Ella era capaz de iluminar con una sonrisa el corazón más oscuro y la mente más retorcida, y por esa razón no la dejaría ir. Protegería ese ser impoluto y frágil de las garras temibles del hombre y su maldad, la alejaría de los oportunistas y mantendría a salvo ese corazón, aún si él jamás podía recuperar su forma humana para reclamarla para sí. Se encargaría de que la tristeza no volviera a tocarla de nuevo.

Con delicadeza estiró su mano para retirar de su tersa mejilla unos mechones de cabello rebelde. Con sus finos dedos de pianista retiró el cadejo colocándolo detrás de la pequeña oreja acariciando toda la piel que estaba a su paso. Era tan suave y tersa como la piel de un melocotón. Con suavidad desabrochó los botones de la blusa azul celeste y la retiró con suma delicadeza cuidando de no despertarla, dejándola solo el blusón que usaba debajo. Retiró los pantalones de mezclilla y la vistió con sus habituales pantalones de ositos de su pijama favorita.

La joven ni siquiera protestó, su respiración era pausada y tranquila. Sesshomaru abrió las sábanas de la cama antes de tomarla en brazos y depositarla con suma ternura en el centro, la cubrió antes de acostarse en la cama con ella, abrazándola por primera vez con su forma humana. Sonrió al percatarse que esa niña atolondrada de figura menuda encajaba perfectamente en los espacios vacíos de su propio cuerpo. La pegó hacia sí de tal manera que la cabeza de la chica reposaba en su pecho y sus piernas delgadas se entrelazaron con las suyas. Él la aferró por la cintura y con la otra mano acomodó las mantas para que el frío no fuera una molestia. Rin se acomodó entre sueños y se abrazó más al de cuerpo cálido y fuerte. Por instinto restregó su rostro en el pecho desnudo del hombre y aspiró su aroma antes de sonreír y seguir durmiendo. Sesshomaru respiró el aroma que emanaba del cabello de Rin y pronto se quedó dormido con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios y una paz en su alma que no sentía desde que era niño. Por fin podía cerrar los ojos y no ver miles de cadáveres llamándolo asesino.

Esa noche sería la primera vez que Sesshomaru compartiera la cama con una mujer, sintiendo la tibieza de un cuerpo abrazar su espíritu.

…..

 _Abrió los ojos inmersa en la bruma del mundo de los sueños. Miró a su alrededor distinguiendo únicamente niebla. Todo era gris con espacios blancuzcos. Parpadeó un par de veces y comenzó a caminar con los pies descalzos por el sendero que indicaba la única dirección posible. Rin podía sentir dentro de su pecho un doble latido cálido y reconfortante, era como tener un pajarito revoloteando dentro de su tórax. Se llevó la mano derecha al pecho apaciguando las pulsaciones y levantó la mano izquierda levemente hacia adelante notando por primera vez el delicado cordón plateado que estaba atado en su dedo anular reluciendo intensamente. Sus pasos continuaron atravesando la bruma sintiendo poco a poco como su entorno iba cambiando._

 _De un momento a otro se encontraba en un cuarto lujoso. La decoración era exquisita y elegante con detalles afrancesados en las paredes y en el mobiliario. Una enorme cuna descansaba en la mitad del cuarto decorado con una alfombra robusta cubriendo parcialmente el piso de mármol de Carrara, hermosos juguetes decoraban las repisas de las paredes. Rin observó todo el escenario impasible, el lugar estaba tenuemente iluminado por elegantes lámparas distribuidas en la espaciosa estancia. Volvió la vista hacia la izquierda y junto a la ventana encontró a una mujer con cabello platinado sentada en una enorme silla mecedora bamboleando su peso lentamente hacia adelante y hacia atrás. La luna llena brillaba con todo su esplendor iluminando con su luz las delicadas facciones femeninas._

 _El cordón en su dedo se tensó guiandola hasta la espalda de la mujer. Rin se acercó con pasos seguros hacia ella comprobando lo que de alguna manera ya sabía, la dama era asombrosamente bella. Un lloriqueo llamó su atención. Bajó la vista del hermoso rostro hasta su regazo sonriendo conmovida. Ahí, envuelto en mantas suaves y costosas, un bebé se removía en sueños frunciendo el ceño tal vez víctima de alguna pesadilla. Era un pequeño de piel blanca con las mejillas regordetas y sonrosadas, una pelusa platinada adornaba su cabeza. La enigmática mujer sonrió y acunó al infante contra su pecho, arrullandolo con dulces sonidos que figuraban una canción de cuna mientras lo mecía con suma ternura. El bebé se tranquilizó al reconocer la voz de su madre quedándose dormido._

 _El cordón en el dedo de Rin brilló con fuerza produciendo un ligero calor instándole a continuar. Siguió caminando mientras el panorama a su espalda se deshacía como miles de trozos de papel flotando en el viento. Sus pasos la guiaron entre la neblina hasta una luz anaranjada que se veía algo difusa. El revoloteo incesante de su pecho incrementó considerablemente conforme se fue acercando al siguiente escenario. Ante ella se alzaba una cabaña de gran tamaño exudando sofisticación y refinamiento a la mitad de un lago privado en medio del bosque. La negrura de la noche resaltaba la única habitación iluminada recortando dos siluetas que discutían acaloradamente._

 _Rin frunció el ceño cuando un ardor invadió la boca de su estómago y la presión en su dedo aumentó conforme se fue acercando. Parpadeó un par de veces y estaba detrás de una puerta entreabierta. La luz se colaba a través de la ranura de la entrada permitiéndole observar con su ojo derecho lo que se estaba suscitando dentro de la recámara._

 _Un hombre y una mujer casi idénticos debatían con fervor. Ambos con cabellos plateados y ojos como el oro se provocaban mutuamente. El hombre de complexión fuerte y robusta estaba vestido con una camisa blanca arremangada de ambos brazos, un chaleco color granito a juego con los pantalones de vestir y los zapatos de charol negro. Mantenía una mano en la cadera y con la otra se tomaba del puente nasal tratando de contener su furor. Negaba vehemente meciendo su cabello largo atado en una coleta alta. Estaba claramente ofuscado._

 _La mujer que lo enfrentaba era la misma de la visión anterior, ahora podía apreciar con mayor detalle su belleza férrea. Sus ojos dorados relucientes como frío metal sostenían con una bravura indómita la mirada de su consorte, su cabello sedoso y brillante estaba suelto resaltando sobre sus hombros como una cascada de fina sobre su figura sinuosa enfundada en un selecto vestido de seda roja que resaltaba su belleza y enojo. Su rostro hermoso estaba endurecido con indignación y enfado. Levantaba la barbilla con insolente desafío provocando el límite de la paciencia del hombre frente a ella._

 _Desde su posición Rin no podía escuchar las palabras y los reclamos de la imponente gresca verbal que mantenían pero era testigo de la profunda hostilidad que reinaba en el ambiente. Bajó la mirada cuando vio algo por el rabillo del ojo, ahí, un pequeño niño peliplata no mayor a tres años, abrazado a un osito de felpa de su misma estatura, miraba con sus grandes ojos dorados la puerta entreabierta. El corazón de Rin se contrajo cuando el niño se alejó en completo silencio hasta perderse por el pasillo._

 _El suelo bajo sus pies se resquebrajó como un cristal y Rin cayó al vacío estirando su mano izquierda en donde el cordón poco a poco perdía su resplandor en un intento de alcanzar al infante._

… _._

 _Distrito XIX arrondissement Buttes-Chaumont. Zona residencial. 5:50 AM_

Rin abrió los ojos cuando tuvo la desagradable sensación de vértigo. Sus sentidos estaban alertas y no aletargados como era costumbre. Por primera vez en muchos años, era capaz de recordar sus sueños a la perfección.

Se incorporó con lentitud sobre la cama aún en medio de su estupor. De alguna manera que no alcanzaba a comprender, todo le resultaba increíblemente familiar, como si esas escenas fueran propias, como si ella los hubiera vivido. Bajó la vista contemplando el dorso de su mano izquierda entre la penumbra que reinaba en la habitación sin encontrar rastro alguno del cordón plateado. Qué extraño, por un momento todo se sintió tan real. Por inercia estiró su mano derecha palpando la superficie del colchón hasta sentir el lanudo cuerpo del lobo en un intento de comprobar que estaba despierta.

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos con pesadez. Se sentía mareado y sumamente cansado. Su cabeza daba vueltas en un mar de recuerdos. La imagen de su madre estaba fresca en su mente, solo con cerrar los ojos podía evocar cada detalle de su rostro, el sonido de su risa y sus ocasionales palabras de afecto. Apretó con fuerza los dientes obligándose a sepultar todo en el rincón más oscuro y abandonado de su memoria. Se sentía asfixiado. Desde la muerte de su madre desterró todo aquello que tuviera relación alguna con ella hasta convertirla en una sombra sin rostro que formaba parte del océano de muertos que lo acosaban día con día.

El demonio blanco se incorporó cuando las caricias de Rin cesaron. La observó levantarse y caminar hasta el baño, al poco tiempo escuchó el sonido de la regadera. Cerró los ojos y suspiró con fuerza, los recuerdos se dispersaron momentáneamente pero la sensación de pesadez persistía, jamás le había sucedido nada igual.

Rin dejaba que el agua tibia recorriera su piel y se llevara consigo los residuos de su extraño sueño. Cerró los ojos alzando la cabeza de tal manera que el chorro de agua cayera por su frente y tapara parcialmente sus oídos. Solo podía escuchar el relajante correr del agua fluyendo por todo su cuerpo. Pequeñas gotas golpeaban su piel como suave rocío, se llevó las manos al pecho y con el pulgar izquierdo acarició su dedo anular, podía sentir como si un anillo invisible rodeara su piel. Bajó la cabeza rompiendo el relajante encanto del agua y procedió a ducharse. El hambre comenzaba a hacerse notar y Sesshomaru debía estar esperándola.

…...

 _Barrio la Mouzaïa. Clínica 'Traces d'aide'. Ese dia. 17:30_

Esa tarde el movimiento de la clínica aumentó considerablemente. Los jóvenes veterinarios estaban saturados de trabajo, en medio del caos de los pacientes y las adopciones, Sesshomaru permanecía echado en el pequeño patio trasero con un semblante alicaído. Estaba cansado. No tenía apetito y un malestar generalizado inundaba su cuerpo, pero su indisposición no tenía un origen físico sino emocional. Los amargos recuerdos persistían a pesar de todos sus intentos por sepultarlos en el olvido.

Tantos años de deliberante indiferencia tirados a la basura. Suspiró profundamente sintiendo su ánimo decaer. Poco recordaba de su madre, pero haberla perdido a temprana edad en medio de un mar de sangre no fue una situación fácil para un niño de cuatro años. Fue testigo del sufrimiento y la culpa que atormentó a su padre durante las noches posteriores a la pugna de poder. En más de una ocasión lo encontró derramando silentes lágrimas aferrado a un relicario con la forma de una rosa en donde estaba una fotografía de Irasue.

El lobo blanco apretó la mandíbula y sacudió la cabeza. De nuevo estaba pensando en tonterías. Se incorporó y con parsimonia arribó al interior de la clínica siguiendo el rastro de su humana. La halló en la casi vacía recepción rellenando unos formularios de adopción para el gazapo de mini Rex que olfateaba todo desde los brazos de su nueva dueña moviendo los belfos sin parar de un lado a otro.

-Solo firme la carta de responsabilidad y oficialmente es todo suyo.-

La clienta sonrió emocionada y firmó los papeles correspondientes, al poco tiempo abandonó la clínica con el gazapo en brazos y un bolso lleno de alimento y artículos de higiene.

" _Creo que extrañaré a ese bribón. Puedo jurar que tiene una mente perversa."_

Rin sonrió cuando se volvió y encontró al esponjoso lobo sentado en el pasillo.

 _-¡_ Sesshy! ¿Qué tal la siesta?-

" _Ni siquiera pude dormir"_

-¿Te sientes mal? ¿Estás enfermo? ¿Debo revisarte?-

" _No exageres. Estoy bien"_

-¡Iré por el termómetro debes tener fiebre!"

" _¡No te atrevas!"_

-Pero Sessh, no es normal que estés tan decaído. ¿Habrá sido el vino? ¡Oh no! ¿Te envenené? ¡Ay Rin eres una tonta! ¿Cómo se me fue a ocurrir la brillante idea de darte vino? Que seas medio mutante no quiere decir que no seas un lobo después de todo. ¡Perdóname Sesshy no te mueras por favor!-

"¡¿ _Quieres dejar de parlotear?! ¿A quién demonios le dices mutante? "_

-Ahora mismo te revisaré y…-

La pelinegra no pudo terminar porque el majestuoso lobo se paró en dos patas apoyándose en ella tumbandola en el piso. En esa posición con las rodillas flexionadas y con el lobo entre sus piernas, Rin tuvo un extraño dejà vu. Sus ideas se congelaron cuando le pareció vislumbrar a través de la mirada ambarina la tristeza del niño de su sueño.

" _Soy un licántropo. No vuelvas a llamarme mutante y_ _no estoy enfermo._ _No me has envenenado. El vino no me afecta en lo absoluto y tampoco voy a morir. El hecho que seas veterinaria no te da el derecho de meter un termometro por mi trasero cada vez que te dé la gana. ¿Capisci?"_

Rin parpadeó perpleja un par de veces reaccionando de su lapso encontrándose con el imponente lobo claramente irritado a centímetros de su rostro. Las lanudas patas delanteras estaba a cada lado de su cuello y podía sentir los pesados resoplidos. Rin tragó saliva, esta vez Sesshomaru se veía ofendido.

-Lo lamento. Pero no puedes evitar que me preocupe por ti, es evidente que no estás igual que siempre-

" _Eso no te da derecho de amenazarme con un termómetro"_

-¡No fue una amenaza! Fue un despliegue de sinceridad, no quise ofenderte, fue sin mala intención.-

" _Muy bien. Le daré una lección de buenos modales señorita mal educada."_

-Vamos Sesshy tampoco es para tanto-

" _Eso lo veremos"_

Sin previo aviso Sesshomaru se abalanzó sobre ella y restregó su fría nariz en la tibia piel del cuello de Rin. Comenzó a olfatear sonoramente con la intención de hacerle cosquillas. La respuesta de la pelinegra no tardó en llegar riendo a carcajadas mientras se retorcía bajo el inclemente lobo. Con las piernas flexionadas Rin trató de apartar a su verdugo, pero Sesshomaru no pensaba ceder, se dejó caer sobre ella cuidando que su peso no la lastimara sintiendo como las formas femeninas se amoldaron a su cuerpo mientras hundía su hocico en el cabello de la chica, respiraba sonoramente disfrutando de la sensación de tenerla debajo de él.

Rin se desternillaba y se retorcía en vano. El peso del lobo la tenía sometida. El estómago le dolía de tanta risa y sus ojos lagrimearon por el esfuerzo, pataleaba e involuntariamente levantaba la cadera tratando de sacárselo de encima pero el lobo se aplastaba contra ella con firmes embestidas reafirmando su dominio. La pelinegra giraba el rostro de un lado a otro pero solo logró que un estremecimiento recorriera toda su piel.

-¡ **Ahem!-**

El carraspeo los sobresaltó a ambos. Humana y lobo giraron el rostro en dirección del pelirrojo que los miraba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la ceja levantada. Junto a él una pareja le miraba con los ojos abiertos sorprendidos por semejante posición comprometedora, el Pug que estaba siendo cargado por la chica sacaba la lengua y enseñaba los dientes burlándose de ellos. Sesshomaru se apartó rodando los ojos y caminó con elegancia y porte hacia la parte trasera manteniendo su esponjosa cola en alto.

Rin se puso de pie enseguida sacudiendo su ropa. Sonrió avergonzada y se aclaró la garganta mientras acomodaba su peinado en un inútil intento de salvaguardar su dignidad.

-¿Tarjeta o efectivo?-

Una gota orbitó por la cabeza de los presentes.

….

 _Parque Des Buttes-Chaumont. Más tarde ese día 19:00_

El suave pelaje se mecía en dirección del viento. La noche se dejaba caer junto con una refrescante brisa. Sentado sobre sus cuartos traseros con un porte solemne, Sesshomaru admiraba con cansancio el hermosos paisaje frente a él. El deleitable sabor de la pasajera tranquilidad que sentía en esos momentos era sumamente reconfortante si a su lado estaba la torpe humana. Los recuerdos que lo atormentaban desde que abrió los ojos esa mañana, se habían esfumado con los mimos de la chica y sus chistes sin sentido. Llevaban un poco más de una hora deambulando por los alrededores del enorme parque, la morena había insistido en que un paseo nocturno le haría sentir mejor y aunque él se negó en un principio no le quedó más opciones que seguirla, en primer lugar porque jalaba de la correa alrededor de su arnés, pero sobretodo porque no quería que la sonrisa que poco a poco comenzaba a adornar su rostro se marchitase por su malhumorado estado de ánimo.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor Sesshy?-

" _Debo admitir que esta vez tuviste una buena idea"_

-En momentos como este debes decir 'gracias'-

" _Hmpph"_

La morena sonrió recostando su cabeza contra el lomo. Restregando su rostro. Amplió su sonrisa cuando el orgulloso lobo recargó su cabeza contra su cabello correspondiendo su gesto.

-Lo siento-

"¿ _Hmm? ¿Por qué te disculpas?"_

-Porque no puedo alejar la tristeza que te embarga-

"No estoy triste. ¿De dónde sacas eso?"

-Lo veo en tus ojos. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?-

" _Solo mantente cerca. De alguna manera que no comprendo tu presencia aleja mis pesadillas"_

-¿Soy algo así como tu atrapasueños personal?-

Sesshomaru suspiró.

" _Supongo"_

-Háblame de ti. ¿Qué hacías antes conocernos?-

" _Llevaba una vida relativamente normal. Del trabajo a casa. Todos los días todo el día."_

-¿Tenías un empleo?-

" _Ya te había dicho que no soy un leñador. Y no tenía un empleo, soy el dueño de una gran empresa"_

-Vaya, quien iba a imaginarlo. ¿Tu hermano trabaja contigo?-

" _No. Ese bastardo lidera el buffet de abogados de mi padre"_

 _-_ No te llevas bien con él, ¿Cierto?-

" _En lo absoluto."_

-¿Tu hermano siente lo mismo?-

" _El aborrecimiento es mutuo"_

-¿Y con tu padre también te llevas así?-

Sesshomaru enderezó su postura y suspiró. La pelinegra de inmediato notó un cambio drástico en el ánimo del lobo. Era como un espino incrustado en el centro de su pecho. Le miró con sus castaños ojos humedecidos por una tristeza punzante, de un momento a otro tenía enormes ganas de llorar.

" _La relación con mi padre es complicada. No quisiera hablar de eso."_

La avalancha de recuerdos invadieron la mente de lobo. Era innegable la admiración que profesaba por su padre. La fuerza colosal del que era dueño lo colocaban al frente de la manada, era un líder nato con una inteligencia superior a la de cualquier otro. Pero más allá de todo ese respeto y estima, una densa decepción había reemplazado desde hace muchos años todo el cariño que alguna vez sintió por él.

Sesshomaru creyó cuando era niño, que saldría adelante junto con su padre luego de la muerte de Irasue. Dentro de sus fantasías infantiles esperó que el lazo que los unía se fortalecería, pero grande fue su decepción cuando dos años después Inu no Taisho se unió a una mujer común y corriente con la que formó una nueva familia. No pudo evitar sentirse reemplazado y aislado de la perfecta familia feliz.

Contempló con un profundo rencor la manera en que su padre se desvivía por su nueva mujer y el hijo bastardo que tenía con ella. Siempre llegaba temprano y posponía sus reuniones en el trabajo con tal de pasar un fin de semana en casa, tomando actitudes que nunca antes había demostrado. Los recuerdos que Sesshomaru tenía de su padre era el de uno medianamente presente, siempre ocupado por su trabajo y por los asuntos de la manada casi nunca tenía tiempo para jugar con él, revolviendole el cabello mientras lo creía dormido como una silente disculpa cuando llegaba a tarde a la mansión. No reconocía a aquel hombre que cada vez que regresaba del trabajo sonreía cuando Inuyasha se colgaba a su cuello ensuciando su impecable traje con las manos llenas de tierra.

El Demonio blanco creció con resentimiento desde su obligado cautiverio, sintiéndose como un intruso en esa familia. Siempre se mostraba muy frío y hostil con la mujer de su padre y su medio hermano. En los primeros años que Inuyasha intentó acercarse a él siempre lo rechazó con palabras crueles y mordaces, delimitando un profundo foso a su alrededor.

Diez años más tarde se regocijó en el dolor de Inuyasha cuando Izayoi fue asesinada por un antiguo enamorado que estaba obsesionado con ella. El sujeto llamado Setsuna Takemaru le arrancó la vida cuando supo que había formado una familia, una noche que Izayoi volvía a casa la interceptó en un callejón oscuro, apuñalandola repetidas veces en medio de un episodio psicótico. Inu no Taisho llegó cuando fue demasiado tarde. Cazó al asesino de su mujer hasta encontrarlo y despedazarlo con sus propios dientes. Pero ni con todo el poder que poseía pudo devolverle el aliento a la madre de su hijo. Su padre e Inuyasha se sumieron en una profunda depresión y egoístamente Sesshomaru no pudo evitar pensar que era un castigo justo para ellos.

-Lamento si te incomodé. No fue mi intención-

Sesshomaru parpadeó un par de veces frenando el tren de recuerdos. Volvió sus hermosos ojos dorados a la joven que lo mirada abrazando sus rodillas con los ojos cristalinos.

" _No es tu culpa."_

-Yo lo siento mucho…-

" _¿Por qué te disculpas? No has mordido los muebles ¿o si?"_

Rin ocultó la cabeza en sus rodillas respirando profundamente tratando de sosegar el nudo que tenía en la garganta. La imagen del niño de sus sueños se hizo presente de nuevo. La soledad que lo rodeaba era tan triste que ella quería abrazarlo y decirle que todo saldría bien, que no estaría solo nunca más, pero sabía que era imposible. Era absurdo que se dejara llevar por sueños tontos. Respiró profundo un par de veces y cuando levantó el rostro encontrándose con la mirada ambarina, sus ojos castaños estaban en blanco. Levantó la mano izquierda y acarició con suma ternura el hocico del lobo con su mano tambaleante tratando de contener la corriente de energía que recorría su cuerpo otorgándole un resplandor inusual.

 _-Yo no voy a dejarte solo…-_

" _¿Mmhp?"_

- _... Cuídate del hombre pálido de mirada sangrienta…-_

" _¿Rin?"_

La joven parpadeó un par de veces volviendo a la normalidad. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza bajo la atenta mirada del lobo. Estaba confundida, ¿Tuvo un dejà vu o fue su imaginación? Sentía la cabeza llena de algodón y las puntas de los dedos entumecidos, un estremecimiento recorrió su espina cuando de un momento a otro recordó la sensación perturbante de esa mirada mórbida que le producía un profundo terror.

"¿ _Estás bien?"_

-Si-

El preocupado semblante del lobo la hizo dudar.

-¿Pasó algo? Te ves asustado-

" _¿No recuerdas nada?"_

-¿Recordar qué?-

La joven se rascó la cabeza. Era tan un momento se sentía muy triste y de pronto todas las abrumadoras sensaciones habían desaparecido. Qué extraño. Debía hacerse revisar, esas lagunas mentales se estaban haciendo muy comunes últimamente. Su estómago rugió sonoramente haciéndola sonrojar.

-Creo que el hambre me trastorna. Vayamos por una pizza, muero de hambre-

Sesshomaru la observó dudoso. Podía jurar que Rin tuvo una especie de premonición. Suspiró saturado de pensamientos incomprensibles y caminó a junto a su humana rumbo a casa. No tenía cabeza para cosas absurdas. Sólo esperaba poder dormir tranquilo lo que quedaba de la noche.

Se alejaron del parque sin darse cuenta de eran observados por un joven albino de mirada perversa.

TBC

…

Notas finales: ¿Qué tal? Apuesto a que les sorprendió el cameo de BabyMaru, en lo personal me dijo mucho sentimiento escribir esa parte y vienen más sorpresas. Ya es hora de prestarle atención a los superpoderes de Rin

Y ni hablar de la primera escena en donde Sexymaru recobra su forma por una noche, las que están esperando un zukulencia entre estos dos tendrán que esperar un poco. ¡Pero desde ya les digo que hay sorpresas para el próximo capítulo! ;)

Por último agradecerles todo su apoyo y su cariño por la historia. Son las mejores lectoras que una escritora pueda desear, no saben lo bien que me hace leer sus opiniones en especial cuando la inspiración se esfuma y no da indicios de volver :(, pero por ustedes seguiré dando mi mayor esfuerzo. ¡Mil gracias chicas!

Nos vemos pronto ;)


	9. Chapter 9

¡Hola chicas! Les traigo un súper capítulo el día de hoy. Es el más largo que he escrito. Antes que nada les agradezco por su apoyo y sus hermosos comentarios. A todas nos partió el corazón el capítulo anterior,eso es solo la punta del iceberg, nuestro Sexymaru tiene mucho que contarnos. Pero eso no será hoy.

Este capítulo es una ventana al pasado. Para evitar confusiones les explicaré: cada escena sucede en una noche distinta. Es decir, lo que se narra en este capítulo sucedió en diferentes sueños. Si ya se que suena confuso, pero se irá aclarando poco a poco. Para tener una idea y no perdernos en la línea de tiempo, es prácticamente un sueño semanal. Luego entenderán porqué. ;)

Las letras cursivas narra lo que pasa con Rin que es paralelo a la historia.

 **Advertencia**

 **El contenido de es para mayores de edad. No recomendado para personas con criterio sensible. Si a usted le disgusta la lectura con insinuación de filias sexuales favor de evitar la lectura.**

 **No me hago responsable de los castigos o penas capitales derivadas de la lectura de este capítulo**

 _Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Sus derechos son de R.T. yo solo los utilizo sin fines de lucro. La historia es mía._

 _ **¡ADVERTENCIA!**_

 _ **EL CONTENIDO DEL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE VIOLENCIA,**_ _ **SEXO NO CONSENTIDO**_ _ **, LENGUAJE VULGAR Y EXPLÍCITO.**_

 _ **NO ES APTO PARA PERSONAS CON CRITERIO SUSCEPTIBLE.**_

 _ **SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECIÓN.**_

 _ **EVÍTESE LA PENA DE LEER ALGO PERTURBADOR.**_

Sin otro particular, disfruten

…...

The Howling by BloodyP

Capítulo 8: Memorias de la noche I. Luna creciente.

….

 _Rin deambulaba por la bruma onírica. El cordón atado en su mano izquierda la guiaba por senderos inescrutables. Parpadeó lentamente sin ser consciente del todo. Miró a su alrededor notando como de un momento a otro pinceladas de colores comenzaban a formar diversos matices en la niebla. Giró el rostro cuando un fuerte resplandor la cegó momentáneamente. Abrió los ojos poco a poco acostumbrándose a la luminosidad._

 _Altos árboles crecían majestuosos en la ladera de la montaña. Un imponente cumbre coronaba el paisaje que se presentaba ante Rin. Con los ojos castaños observó una fogata en medio de lo que podía nombrar como una especie de campamento. Por lo menos quince personas bordeaban la circunferencia de una improvisada arena de batalla. Vestidos con ropa de piel de animal que cubrían lo indispensable, hombres y mujeres de distintas edades contemplaban en absoluto silencio el feroz combate que se llevaba a cabo._

En el centro del claro una pareja estaba inmersa en un duro enfrentamiento. Ambos jóvenes apenas pasaban la veintena. La jovialidad y temerario arrojo en sus movimientos delataban su sed por recorrer el mundo.

 _Rin se sorprendió desde su sueño, ambos eran las personas más bellas que había conocido nunca._

El joven era alto y fornido. El cabello de un inusual color gris cenizo se mecía con sus movimientos desde la coleta alta. Llevaba un pantalón hecho con pieles marrón de algún animal y una camisa ceñida sin mangas con un hombro descubierto. Un par de muñequeras de cuero del mismo color de las pardas botas. Su piel presumía un color bronceado trigueño, con los músculos de los brazos definidos. Sostenía entre sus grandes manos un Bokken¹ analizando a su contrincante. En su mirada ambarina podía notarse el deleite.

La joven frente a él era sencillamente hermosa. Era alta y esbelta, con las forma llenas y abundantes. Su largo cabello platinado estaba atado en un par de colas altas dándole un aspecto más joven e infantil que contrastaba con su formado cuerpo. El flequillo cubría la marca de luna creciente de su frente enmarcando su piel blanca. Sus ojos dorados y brillantes igual que el oro amarillo, medían a su rival en busca de puntos débiles. Sus delicadas manos sostenían su Gun¹ con firmeza. Sus labios delgados y sensuales se apretaban con enojo mientras trataba de regular su respiración. El top de cuero que usaba se agitaba hacia arriba al compás de su respiración, hundiendo su esternón con cada inhalación profunda. El short corto descubre sus piernas largas y torneadas evidenciando diversos cardenales en todo lo largo del fémur.

El viento sopló con su helado aliento rompiendo la tensión entre los contrincantes. Un madero seco crujió bajo las llamas incandescentes indicando con su estallido el inicio de un nuevo intervalo de combate.

La joven frunció el ceño y afirmó su agarre. Tomó impulso emitiendo un grito de batalla y se abalanzó sobre su contrincante con el arma en posición vertical. Su cuerpo delgado y ágil le otorgaba una velocidad sorprendente a la hora de hacer giros y esquivar ataques.

El joven sonrió complacido cuando la vio acercarse. Inclinó su cuerpo hacia atrás preparándose para amortiguar el golpe. Entrecerró los ojos levemente sorprendido cuando al bloquear el ataque la madera de su bokken vibró contra su palma por la fuerza del impacto. Pero lejos de asustarlo, solo incrementó la excitación que siempre lo poseía en medio del calor de la batalla. Aguantaba la presión de las armas que lo empujaban hacia abajo. La joven sonreía confiada por su certera estocada, pero él era mejor. Cambió el peso de su cuerpo a la pierna trasera girando sobre su pie pivote con un ágil movimiento desestabilizando el equilibrio de su contrincante. Aprovechó ese instante de confusión para contraatacar con una estocada dirigida a la espalda femenina.

La joven impulsó su cuerpo con la energía cinética que obtuvo al perder su equilibrio y se impulsó hacia arriba en un salto mortal por encima del guerrero evitando el certero golpe por apenas una milésima de segundo. Cuando sus manos tocaron el suelo, empujó su cuerpo hacia atrás ejecutando a la perfección tres volteretas para amortiguar su caída. Se incorporó agitada y sumamente sorprendida. Logró esquivar el golpe gracias a sus agudos sentidos. Sonrió soberbia ajustando su Gun en posición de ataque. No volvería a subestimar a ese sujeto.

El joven peliplata afirmó su bokken y corrió al encuentro de su rival, era su turno para ser preciso.

Una serie de rápidos y fuertes golpes se abalanzaron como una lluvia interminable de impactos sobre la madera de las armas. Pero ninguno hería del todo al rival. Ambos poseían una agilidad sublime, la elegancia en sus movimientos era palpable. Juntos ejecutaban una danza de guerra eximía. Se separaron agitados sin lograr del todo su objetivo, midiéndose con la mirada produciendo un cortocircuito sin poder salir de la sorpresa.

En los ojos del trigueño brillaba el asombro. Nunca creyó que existiera una mujer capaz de seguirle el ritmo en la lucha ni mucho menos que fuera lo suficientemente hábil para propinarle un golpe. Recorrió con su mirada ambarina la silueta menuda y llena que respiraba agitada y sonrió sintiendo como se encendía en él una intensa chispa de deseo.

La joven ofuscada sostenía su arma. Jamás se había enfrentado a un sujeto tan fuerte. Todos los hombres del clan del Norte, al que pertenecía, a pesar de ser poderosos no eran capaces de conectarle un par de golpes certeros. La habilidad nata con la que nació le conferían un genio artístico para la batalla. Nunca ha sido derrotada en un combate, su invicta racha infunde un respeto solemne entre la gente de su clan extendiéndose más allá de su territorio. Pero ahora estaba siendo humillada por un extranjero que se burlaba de ella. ¿Quién se creía que era ese imbécil para jugar con ella de esa forma? ¿Qué creía que era, una tierna gatita? Para ella era obvio que no estaba usando toda su fuerza y medía sus golpes, que aunque no eran suaves, no tenían la más mínima intención de lastimarla. Frunció los labios y arrugó el entrecejo indignada. Le enseñaría a ese perdedor a no burlarse de ella.

-¡Aaarrghhh!-

El enojo la impulsó a correr con una velocidad impresionante. En su nívea piel unas marcas púrpura aparecieron de la nada alrededor de sus muñecas, sus muslos y sus pómulos. Su cuerpo suave se endureció adquiriendo un tinte lechoso y pétreo denotando su furia. Los espectadores retrocedieron asustados, jamás la habían visto desplegar su poder de esa manera, ella que se caracterizaba por su indiferencia y su frialdad en la batalla, ardía como una energúmena sedienta de sangre.

Ese pobre diablo estaba muerto.

El joven sonrió fascinado. Esa mujer era dinamita pura. Envainó su bokken en el cinturón como si se tratara de una katana de verdad. Giró su cuerpo a la izquierda tomando la posición de battou¹ agazapándose en espera de su rival, moviendo sutilmente los dedos de la mano derecha cerca del mango. Esa gatita arisca aprenderá la lección número uno de la guerra: jamás ataques cegado por una emoción.

La distancia se acortó y la joven saltó dejando caer su arma con una fuerza asombrosa. Le arrancaría la cabeza a ese cretino miserable. Pero sus ojos se entrecerraron cuando un relámpago fugaz la cegó y de un momento a otro estaba en el suelo desarmada. Respiraba agitadamente con los ojos abiertos de par en par sin terminar de entender. ¿Qué diablos había sucedido?

El Gun cayó unos metros más allá partido a la mitad a causa del impacto. El guerrero estaba parado frente a ella apoyando su arma en medio del espacio de las piernas descubiertas. La miraba hacia abajo divertido por la expresión perturbada que lucía su bello rostro ante la súbita derrota, disimulando lo mejor que podía con una sonrisa burlona el dolor intenso en su muñeca derecha. A pesar de su técnica infalible, la guerrera había logrado herirlo.

-Creo que perdiste.-

La joven abría y cerraba la boca sin lograr entender. Lo fulminó con la mirada apretando los labios y los puños cuando el extranjero le extendió la mano derecha con la intención de ayudarla a levantarse en un gesto caballeroso. La peliplata se puso de pie con violencia dejándolo con la mano extendida. Ese maldito egocéntrico no se reirá de ella de nuevo. Levantó el rostro con insolente descaro enfrentando al apuesto hombre que le llevaba un poco más de una cabeza. Apretaba los dientes con los ojos centelleantes de frustración cuando el guerrero sonrió de lado regalandole una perfecta sonrisa

Él la miraba maravillado. Reparando en cada forma de la curvilínea figura con insolente descaro en compensación por todos los golpes que recibió en todo el cuerpo durante el combate. Sencillamente era hermosa, su piel blanca y tersa le figuraba tan suave que moría por tocar con la yema de sus dedos cada rincón de piel nívea. El largo cabello platinado desprendía un hipnótico aroma de frutos silvestres. Sus ojos eran tan fríos como el metal del que estaban hechos. Su aspecto había vuelto a la normalidad luego de desarmarla, pero apenas ahora reparaba en la curiosa marca que portaba en la frente. Sonrió irónico, no podía describirla mejor, ella relucía como la luna: lejana y fría, peligrosa y mortal.

-Fue un buen combate-

-¡Hmm!-

La joven giró sobre sus talones con fuerza indignada y afectada ante la cercanía del extranjero. Con su largo cabello abofeteó el rostro del guerrero cuando sus coletas volaron por los aires y se marchó de ahí contoneando las caderas con la cabeza levantada con superioridad, perdiéndose al poco tiempo en la espesura del bosque.

El joven se acarició la mejilla agraviada con una sonrisa de incredulidad. Esa si era una mujer con temperamento. Observó el sendero por donde la vio marcharse con sus ojos de cazador.

-¡Hey Tōga!-

El aludido se mordió el labio inferior ansioso. Una llama se había encendido en su pecho, su cuerpo entero se estremecía ante el apasionante desafío sintiendo un calor acumularse en su entrepierna. Se prometió que no descansaría hasta aplacar ese insaciable deseo que la gatita salvaje había sembrado en él.

El público permanecía en un incrédulo silencio. Ninguno de los presentes esperaba que su joven lideresa perdiera el combate ante el extranjero. Nunca antes había sucedido. No existía en el territorio del norte hombre o mujer capaz de hacerle frente, pero ese extraño había llegado de muy lejos aceptado el desafío y había salido victorioso sin siquiera usar toda su fuerza. Todos lo miraban boquiabiertos sin salir del estupor. Era sencillamente un hombre increíble.

-¡Hey Tōga! ¡Despierta Animal!-

-No me molestes Myoga. ¿Qué quieres?-

El joven Myoga, diez años mayor que el peligris, cruzó los brazos disgustado,elevando una ceja con reproche. Él desde un principio no estuvo de acuerdo con esa tonta idea de ir retando a los líderes más fuertes. Ahora el ambiente que los rodeaba era silencioso pero en cualquier momento podían tornarse violento. Ese clan en particular se caracterizaba por su comportamiento impredecible.

-¿Terminaste de jugar?-

-Aún no. Esa mujer tiene que ser mía.-

El joven castaño abrió los ojos sorprendido. Frunció el ceño de inmediato y se acercó a su amigo tomándolo con fuerza del brazo. Miró a su alrededor antes de susurrarle severo.

-¡¿Estás demente?! Creo que tanto golpe te afectó el cerebro. Ella está fuera de tu liga.-

-¿Por qué? Es la mujer que estaba buscando. Es perfecta-

-Estás loco. Esa fiera te capará antes que permitir que le pongas una mano encima. Y si estos trogloditas te escuchaba hablar así de su líder nos harán picadillo.-

-Eso lo veremos.-

El hombre movía la muñeca herida con movimientos circulares. Tenía la mirada fija en la dirección que la joven tomó antes de desaparecer en el bosque. Estaba seguro que volvería a verla y ya deseaba con ansias ese encuentro.

…

 _Rin observó cómo todo a su alrededor se deshacía como trozos de papel. El cordón brilló con fuerza y ella continuó su camino. Todo pasaba frente a sus ojos como las páginas de un libro. Se detuvo cuando el escenario cobró vida y movilidad. Sumida en el trance, contempló el color oscuro de las aguas del lago._

La luna llena brillaba con su gloria y majestad esa noche. Sumergido a pocos metros de la orilla, el joven guerrero de la visión anterior tomaba un baño bajo la luz de las estrellas. Estaba solo. El largo cabello húmedo estaba suelto sobre su espalda flotando en la superficie del agua.

 _Rin volvió el rostro notando como junto a ella estaba la hermosa joven de cabello plateado. Mirando con un mohín los movimientos del peligris. Parpadeó sorprendida observando la manera en la que la joven se acercó altiva a la orilla del lago._

-¡Hey! Estaba buscándote.-

El hombre sonrió satisfecho desde su posición cuando escuchó la dulce voz de su presa. Llevaba poco más de tres meses sin saber de ella luego de aquel combate, era sumamente reconfortante percibir su embriagante fragancia acariciando sus sentidos. Lamentó que el viento soplara en su contra y no le permitiera disfrutar de ese delicioso aroma a frutos silvestres que despedía ese sedoso cabello.

-Buenas noches, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?-

-¿No piensas girarte? Es de mala educación dejar a una dama con la palabra en la boca.-

-Estoy siendo cortés en este instante.-

La joven cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y torció los labios sensualmente. Su corazón latía apresurado de indignación y ansiedad. Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando este momento, no iba a permitir que ese vulgar vagabundo la sorprendiera de nuevo.

-Pues a mí no me lo parece-

El hombre dentro del río ensanchó su sonrisa. La obstinada gatita estaba cayendo en su trampa maestra. Se había propuesto como reto personal conquistar el esquivo corazón de la líder del Norte. Quería que la indiferente chica tomara la iniciativa de buscarlo. Solo bastaba con dar su descripción y sabría con facilidad dónde encontrarlo. Él era dueño de las tierras del Oeste, el líder más fuerte de todo el sur de Francia, no debía ser tan complicado.

-Estoy desnudo. No quisiera importunar-

-No me interesa. Necesito hablarte-

El joven emitió una risa ronca. ¡Vaya que la Gatita tenía su carácter! Decidido a complacerla, giró en dirección de la orilla del lago quedando cautivo de su belleza. Verla de nuevo fue como una epifanía. El largo cabello platinado estaba atado en una trenza floja que caía por uno de sus hombros hasta rozar su muslo. Usaba un top y una falda de cuero marrón enseñando la deliciosa piel del abdomen y las piernas, permitiéndole apreciar la belleza de sus formas llenas. En su rostro estaba pintada la indignación, seguramente seguía enfadada por haber perdido contra él. Con calma fue caminando hasta ella sintiendo como el agua descendía descubriendo su piel húmeda y la manera en la que el viento besaba su cuerpo con su frío aliento.

La joven lo miraba fijamente. Usaba todo su autocontrol para que su rostro no delatara lo que realmente sentía en esos momentos. La brisa traía consigo el aroma masculino de pinos y mirtos alterando sus hormonas de manera incomprensible. Tal vez debió esperar a que se vistiera para enfrentarlo pero nunca se ha caracterizado por su paciencia. Ella era indómita, instinto puro. Nada ni nadie le decía qué hacer. Un nudo comenzaba a formarse en su vientre conforme el escultural cuerpo masculino emergía de las aguas. Era perfecto con el cuerpo fuerte, musculoso, duro y dotado. Sus ojos recorrieron su anatomía con el mismo descaro con el que él recorría el suyo, manteniendo una mirada impasible en su rostro bello.

Estando frente a frente, la tensión sexual era demasiado asfixiante. Ambos luchaban contra sus instintos para no rendirse ante el contrario. Todo se trataba de una lucha constante de poder y sumisión.

-Aquí me tienes. ¿Qué es lo que deseas?-

La joven alzó la mirada altiva comprendiendo la sugerencia y la invitación escondida en esa oración. Apreciando los detalles masculinos de su rostro. El tono de sus ojos eran de un dorado más oscuro, eran ojos de cazador. De pómulos altos y barbilla fina. Un encanto andrógino hacía de él una obra de arte. Su sonrisa se esculpía en su rostro elevando la comisura de sus labios de manera sensual.

-Vengo a decirte que no creas que nuestro combate a terminado.-

-¿Viniste hasta aquí solo para decirme diez palabras? ¡Vaya! Debo interesarte mucho más de lo que creí-

 _-_ Fueron once. Pensé que eras un genio. Por lo visto no eres lo que los rumores dicen-

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué es lo que dicen?-

La joven lo miró con suspicacia cuando el hombre ladeó la cabeza con los ojos dorados brillando con ironía. El muy maldito se divertía poniéndola en evidencia, con esa simple pregunta y su presencia en un territorio ajeno al suyo, era más que obvio que ella había estado averiguando sobre él. El infeliz era astuto, tenía que admitirlo. Pero a pesar de su desliz, le dejaría en claro que no permitiría que se burlara de nuevo. Vino por su revancha y la tendría.

 _-_ Me sorprende que no lo sepas. -

-Lo sé, pero quiero escucharlo de tus labios. Me gusta el sonido de tu voz-

-...-

-¿Y bien?-

-Por todos lados se rumora que eres un idiota-

-Auch. Vaya que eres ruda-

-Como sea. Nuestro combate no ha terminado -

-Por supuesto que terminó. Perdiste.-

El joven miró complacido como el rostro femenino mutaba a uno indignado y furioso. Esa orgullosa mujer odiaba perder. Era porfiada hasta el hartazgo y sacaría provecho de la situación para guiarla hasta donde quería. Ya la había obligado a recorrer la distancia que separaba sus territorios en busca de una revancha. Comparado con eso, solo debía pujar un poco más para romper su resistencia _._

 _-_ Eso solo fue suerte. Me tomaste por sorpresa.-

-Pensé que serías una mejor perdedora. Admite que soy más fuerte que tú.-

El joven líder tomó entre sus manos su largo cabello y comenzó a exprimir el exceso de agua. Con los ojos fijos en la expresión de la joven que lo miraba ofuscada pero que no se perdía detalle de los movimientos de su cuerpo. Tal y como lo sospechó no le era indiferente, por mucho que ella se esforzara en demostrar lo contrario.

-No seas tan egocéntrico.-

-No lo soy. Es la verdad. Te derrote en un combate justo. Todos lo vieron. Así que supéralo Gatita.-

Una fuerte cachetada le viró el rostro. El joven cerró los ojos y con calma fijó sus orbes doradas dilatadas por un creciente deseo. La mujer le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-No vuelvas a llamarme así. Mi nombre es Irasue. Líder de la manada de los clanes del Norte. No permitiré que un don nadie como tú me falte al respeto.-

-No eres muy inteligente si provocas a un licántropo en luna llena. Y mucho menos si es más fuerte que tú. -

El tono bajo y grave de la voz de aquel hombre le erizó el cuerpo, excitándola ante el mensaje oculto en esa oración. Se sintió perdida en la mirada ámbar oscurecida por el mismo deseo que se acumulaba en su vientre, pero se obligó a mantenerse firme y ocultar lo mucho que le afectaba su cercanía. Levantó la barbilla con soberbia cuando él se acercó reduciendo la distancia entre sus cuerpos.

Una pesada energía los envolvía. Las feromonas alteraban sus instintos, despertando de una manera intensa y caótica un mar de emociones indescriptibles. Un fuerte magnetismo sexual los atraía irremediablemente, podían sentirlo como pequeñas corrientes eléctricas estimulando sus zonas erógenas.

Tōga colocó su mano izquierda en el menudo cuello de Irasue ejerciendo presión, pero ella no doblegó. Levantó el rostro insolente con una furia fluyendo por sus ojos al saberse vulnerable y a merced del poderoso guerrero. El contacto entre ellos era exultante, tenerse tan cerca nublaba el poco juicio que les quedaba. El hombre enseñó los dientes aumentando la presión de su mano, pero no pudo someterla, sólo logró que ella le clavara las largas uñas en su mano como protesta. No se quedaría quieta bajo su férreo agarre. La mirada retadora e insolente solo despertaba en él un deseo de someter su voluntad y poseer su cuerpo.

-¿Qué estás esperando? ¿No tienes las agallas?-

Sonrió ante la provocación. Esa mujer lo volvía una bestia irracional.

-Te demostraré de lo que soy capaz-

Irasue abrió los ojos cuando una mano afirmó posesivamente su cintura, pegándola al cuerpo macizo. Su corazón latía desmesurado, un escalofrío recorrió sus piernas que amenazaban con ceder bajo su peso. El nudo en su centro incrementó cuando sintió los duros músculos abdominales rozar contra la suave piel de su tripa. Su intimidad se humedeció sin poder evitarlo cuando el miembro semi erecto se aplastó contra su vientre. El adictivo olor de pinos y mirtos que emanaba de él, enviaba una silenciosa orden a su cerebro para que dejara de pensar con claridad.

-Aprenderás a ser una gatita sumisa-

Abrió los ojos cuando el tibio aliento rozó su rostro y sintió su intimidad humedecerse con mayor intensidad ante los susurros. Ese hombre la calentaba solo con musitar cerca de ella con esa ronca voz de terciopelo. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios incapaces de protestar. En medio de ese instante de duda, su boca fue invadida por una lengua sedosa y húmeda.

Fue como contemplar fuegos artificiales.

Tōga arremetía con un hambriento y apasionado beso degustando la boca femenina. Con su mano derecha pegaba el menudo cuerpo contra sí y la mano izquierda que sostenía el cuello acarició toda la sensible piel hasta llegar a la nuca profundizando el beso. Era sencillamente una exquisita sensación. La espera había valido la pena si podía perderse en el paraíso.

Irasue se resistió al principio golpeando con sus manos el fuerte pecho pero fue arrastrada por la pasión del hombre. El calor en su vientre aumentó cuando sintió los fuertes pectorales con las palmas de sus manos. La presión con la que la pegaba a su cuerpo era exquisita, su beso aunque brusco y salvaje era placentero si la tibia saliva inundaba los rincones de su boca en una adictiva fusión. Cerró los ojos y correspondió el beso con la misma pasión y entrega. Deslizó los brazos alrededor del cuello masculino acariciando los duros contornos a su paso, sonriendo complacida cuando la dura erección golpeó contra su vientre.

Las manos del hombre recorrían las curvas femeninas dejando un ardiente rastro a su paso. Poco a poco las respiraciones se volvían jadeos y la necesidad de tenerla nublaba su juicio. Doblegaría la altivez de esta mujer. La tendría gimiendo bajo su cuerpo hasta llenarse de ella. Y cuando por fin lograra domarla, juntos liderarán la manada más poderosa de todos los tiempos.

Cortó el beso cuando el aire se terminó y no perdió tiempo en besar la tibia piel del cuello. Estaba perdido en el placer del que estaba seguro gozaría cuando un dolor agudo detuvo su avance. El fuelle lo abandonó y se dobló sobre sí mismo, cayendo de rodillas mientras que con una mano resguardaba su adolorida entrepierna.

Irasue respiraba agitadamente con los puños apretados. Su rostro estaba sonrojado y algo descompuesto. Sin decir nada, se dio la media vuelta y salió corriendo de ahí.

 _Rin la miró pasar a su lado. Volvió la vista al frente notando como el hombre alzaba la mirada desde su martirio mientras sus ojos enrojecieron y su cuerpo comenzaba a convulsionar preparándose para la metamorfosis._

Apoyada contra un árbol. Irasue se abrazaba a sí misma. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y el corazón latiendo acelerado. La ola de calor y deseo poco a poco amainaba trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad. Nunca antes se había sentido de este modo. Sus ojos miraban hacia la luna. Ese sujeto era poderoso, era obvio que ella no era rival para él. Pero su orgullo la obligó a retarlo. Ella no era una mujer que se conformara, estaba acostumbrada a ganar, a ser la mejor. Pero su obstinación la llevó a quemarse con un ardiente deseo, uno que él también sentía. Cerró los ojos calmando sus latidos.

 _Rin flotaba observando dentro de la impasibilidad de su sueño como Irasue abrió los ojos sorprendida y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad. Su agitada respiración se apreciaba como un vaho blancuzco. Sus piernas torneadas daban saltos ágiles como una gacela evitando los arbustos y esquivando los árboles._

Tenía que darse prisa.

Pronto sus pasos se detuvieron abruptamente cuando una inmensa sombra blanca cayó a unos pocos metros de ella impidiéndole el paso. Irasue respirando con dificultad trataba de sosegar su asombro. La bestia que se levantaba frente a ella era sencillamente enorme, un ser descomunal con el pelaje blanco con las puntas grisáceas alcanzaba sin esfuerzo los dos metros y medio de altura parado sobre sus patas traseras.

-Te advertí que no provocaras a un licántropo que es más fuerte que tú.

-No te tengo miedo. ¿Has olvidado quién soy y porqué me llaman la 'Diosa Canina'¹?-

Un remolino de energía púrpura se formó a los pies de la joven rodeándola verticalmente. Sus cabellos se soltaron de la trenza elevándose conforme el remolino cobraba fuerza e intensidad. En menos de cinco segundos un licántropo con el pelaje plateado retaba hostil al enemigo. Era de complexión mucho más menuda, su cuerpo era pétreo y estilizado, con una cintura estrecha y brazos más delgados. En su talle se observaba un busto prominente cubierto de un pelaje plateado en su totalidad que tomaba matices metálicos bajo la luz de la luna. En su frente la marca de luna creciente resaltaba con su coloración púrpura en medio de la plata. El hocico delgado enseñaba los dientes con violencia, alistando la zarpa para atacar con garras largas y filosas. Su transformación no era tan descomunal como la de Tōga pero no dejaba de ser letal.

-Sigues pareciendo una Gatita.-

Fue la provocación que necesitaba. La mujer lobo se abalanzó sobre su rival con las garras extendidas enzarzándose en un combate mortífero. Golpes, gruñidos, piel rasgándose, la tierra hundiéndose y la naturaleza destrozada eran el resultado de la trifulca. Dos de las bestias más poderosas de toda la región sur de Francia se medían en un combate desigual. A pesar del aspecto espeluznante, Irasue era por mucho más débil que el colosal licántropo, y en esta ocasión, el hombre de mirada dorada no estaba conteniendo su fuerza, estaba reafirmando su dominio y ella no podía hacer mucho al respecto.

Nunca antes se había sentido intimidada ante un oponente. Siempre usaba su inteligencia para encontrar los puntos débiles y atacar hasta quebrar la resistencia. Pero Tōga era diferente. Era una montaña sólida de fuerza descomunal. No existía debilidad en su técnica de combate. Era un artista marcial en toda la expresión. A pesar de su peso, era ágil y mantenía una velocidad constante, los ataques que impartía eran letales y no dejaba cabos sueltos. Irasue con mucho esfuerzo podía librarse de los golpes mortales dirigidos a sus órganos vitales. Gruñó de impotencia. No podía perder contra él. No de nuevo.

La hembra arremetió con más violencia. Tōga apretó los dientes esquivando un veloz zarpazo que iba directo a su cuello. Esta mujer en verdad lo quería muerto, pero él no sería condescendiente, no esta vez. Por ser un caballero ahora lidiaba con el ego herido de una gatita arisca. Esta noche le dejaría en claro su poder sometiéndola por completo, era la única manera de salir vivo de esta situación. Retrocedió un par de pasos para tomar impulso, pero ella fue más rápida pateandolo con su pata derecha justo en el abdomen e inmediatamente girar su cuerpo en el aire y asestar otra patada en su mandíbula enviándolo tres metros hacia la izquierda.

Agachado sobre sus patas Tōga meneó la cabeza enfocando su vista, había sido una buena sacudida.

Irasue no perdió tiempo y aprovechando que su enemigo estaba caído, corrió con zarpa lista para cercenar su cabeza. Pero de nuevo se vio sorprendida. Una milésima de segundo antes de que sus garras lograrán su objetivo, la enorme manaza interceptó su golpe llevando su menudo brazo por detrás de su espalda en una maniobra que fue incapaz de ver.

Respiraba agitada presa en la llave que mantenía su brazo retorcido de una manera dolorosa. Gruñía de impotencia. Cometió un error importantísimo al confiarse. No cabía duda que el hombre era un gran guerrero.

 _-_ Ahora aprenderás a respetarme. No me importa quién eres. Si no eres lo suficientemente fuerte no deberías retar a alguien que es más poderoso que tú.-

-Cierra la boca. Eres un tramposo-

-Te vencí por segunda vez. Deberías agradecer que permaneces con vida.-

-Prefiero morir-

 _-_ En ese caso. Reclamaré mi premio.-

El licántropo cerró la mano alrededor de la muñeca apresada retorciéndola de tal manera que la hembra arqueara la espalda exponiendo el delgado cuello. Con sus fauces olfateó el pelaje metálico sintiendo como su presa se retorcía intentando escapar. Sonrió cuando un atisbo de feromonas acarició su nariz, ésta mujer lo deseaba tanto como él a ella. Con su garras arañó el cuello expuesto, escociendo la piel a su paso hasta acunar uno de los grandes montes estrujandolo con fuerza.

La hembra gruñó y con su mano libre clavó sus filosas garras en el trapecio del licántropo soportando el dolor cuando él jaló hacia abajo su brazo frenando su ataque. Irasue apretó con fuerza los dientes para no gemir adolorida, si se movía un centímetro más su hombro podría dislocarse. Arqueó su espalda con la esperanza de minimizar la presión sobre su extremidad a sabiendas de lo expuesta que estaba ante el enemigo. Gimoteó cuando la bestia acercó su enorme hocico al hueco entre su cuello y su hombro libre incrementando la presión en la llave. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás en una postura sumisa cuando su muñeca izquierda fue aprisionada por la zarpa colosal.

La mente del Tōga era un océano de contradicciones. Una parte de él sabía que no era correcto lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Pero su instinto le decía que era la única manera para hacerse respetar. Irasue era una mujer independiente que no se inclinaría ante un hombre débil, si quería hacerla su esposa primero debía someter su indomable espíritu. Doblegar el carácter voluntarioso que presumía con un despliegue de testosterona y fuerza bruta. Su cuerpo estaba ansioso por llevar a cabo una de las empresas más gloriosas de su juventud, su miembro estaba erecto e hinchado, listo para la copulación. Con brusquedad rompió la llave sobre la muñeca femenina y sin soltarla, giró el brazo con un movimiento opuesto, sosteniendo ambas manos con su zarpa izquierda contra el vientre femenino.

Irasue se estremeció cuando sintió en su nuca el aliento caliente del macho alfa. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina despertando su excitación cuando con la mano libre, la bestia blanca comenzó a estimular sus pezones escondidos bajo el suave pelaje hasta endurecerlos. No pudo evitar gemir ansiosa cuando las olas de sugestivo placer viajaron por su sistema nervioso humedeciendo su vagina. Intentó arrebatarse del firme agarre pero su propio deseo la detuvo cuando sintió el falo erguido y duro frotándose contra el nacimiento de su cola oscureciendo el pelo plateado con los fluidos que brotaban de la enrojecida y grotesca cabeza.

-Te enseñaré a respetar a un verdadero macho-

Irasue no pudo responder. Su cuerpo estaba obedeciendo una orden silenciosa víctima de las feromonas que nublaban su mente y del deseo arrasador que palpitaba en su vientre. Se arrebató débilmente en un último y desesperado intento por recobrar la cordura pero se supo perdida cuando el macho mordió con fuerza la piel de su cuello sometiéndola por completo.

-¡Ahhh!-

Su cuerpo se relajó por arte de magia. Toda su resistencia se evaporó cuando sintió el pesado cuerpo apoyarse en ella descendiendo hasta hincarla. Su respiración estaba agitada por la excitación. Su vagina predispuesta se lubricaba copiosamente cuando las manos del licántropo arañaban con sus filosas garras la longitud de su talle y acariciaban sus pezones erectos. Su rebeldía y altivez quedaron sepultados por el inmenso placer del que era víctima, su interior se contraía anhelando la liberación que sabría, alcanzaría pronto.

Tōga gruñía ansioso. Con sus manos monstruosas navegaba por el cuerpo de la hembra sumisa. Acunaba sus pechos con cierta brusquedad, pero sabía que era necesario para domarla, para dejar en claro su dominio. Acariciaba y pellizcaba los duros botones haciéndola estremecer de placer, restregando contra su espalda baja su potente erección simulando penetraciones. Quería dejarle en claro que no escaparía esta vez. Mordió con un poco más de fuerza obligándola a recostarse sobre sus rodillas, con el peso de su cuerpo la mantuvo en cuatro patas. Cuando sus sexos se rozaron por la posición la penetró de una sola estocada.

Irasue gimió adolorida gruñendo violentamente y removiendose para huir de su captor. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, su hinchada y sangrante vagina se había amoldado al enorme falo encajandose en él a la perfección, tal y como la llave de una cerradura. El dolor en su centro y la presión en su cuello incrementó a un punto insoportable obligándola a permanecer muy quieta. La sangre de su virginidad manchaba la verga del imponente macho.

Las manos del lobo recorrieron los costados y el pecho de la hembra, estimulando sus pezones una y otra vez esperando que su cuerpo se amoldara a él. Le hubiera gustado que fuera distinto que fuera una entrega total y consciente, pero no podía negar la enorme excitación que lo recorría. Se sentía vigoroso,cuando sintió como el cuerpo de la esquiva mujer se rendía al suyo. La presión de las paredes vaginales estaban succionando su miembro con fuerza estremeciéndolo. La humedad de los sexos ansiosos aumentaba lubricándose copiosamente para alcanzar una experiencia más placentera. La sintió relajarse ante su tacto y aflojó el agarre de su mandíbula _._

La humedad se resbalaba por sus piernas indicando que ella estaba lista cuando poco a poco se comenzaba a remover en busca de un mayor contacto otorgándole su permiso para invadirla. Deslizó la longitud de su dureza hasta retirarse casi por completo y la embistió lenta y profundamente. La hembra se estremeció ante la lenta estocada arqueando la espalda hacia atrás buscando más contacto enterrando las garras en la negra tierra para darse soporte. Pero el monstruo no estaba dispuesto a ceder, la follaria como él quisiera, a su propio ritmo, torturandola hasta obligarla a suplicar por placer.

Continúo con el lento vaivén castigandola a ella y a sí mismo en una hipnótica y placentera danza. La mujer lobo desde hacía mucho se había entregado voluntariamente, su cuerpo bailaba al ritmo de las profundas estocadas gimiendo cada vez que el macho tocaba un punto sensible en su interior. Las paredes vaginales estrujaban deliciosamente al invasor sintiendo con claridad su forma y disfrutando de su tamaño, llenándola por completo. Su cuerpo vibró cuando ella movió sus caderas en busca de mayor fricción. El placer que sentía no era suficiente para aplacar el inmenso calor en su vientre. Comenzó a frotarse contra él en busca de más contacto pero el agarre en su cuello incrementó lastimandola.

La hembra gimió y detuvo su empresa. Como castigo Tōga se quedó quieto, gruñendo quedamente. Pero sus manos viajaron a los pezones erectos retorciéndolos con brusquedad excitando a la mujer. Se deleitaba escuchando sus gemidos anhelantes. El cuerpo caliente de la hembra estaba al borde del orgasmo, pero él no quería satisfacerla. No sin antes asegurarse que aprendió la lección. Se obligó a mantenerse inmóvil aunque su erección doliera.

-¡Tōga por favor!-

¡Ah! Las palabras mágicas.

El líder se retiró casi por completo y se introdujo con violento deseo. Arremetía contra su centro una y otra vez hundiéndose en su interior con frenesí. Los chasquidos eran excitantes y sugerentes, el ritmo de las embestidas rompía el pesado silencio del bosque. La hembra movía sus caderas en busca de esa fricción reconfortante. Ambos estaban jadeando sintiendo sus cuerpos arder.

Tōga aflojó la mordida gruñendo de placer en la oreja de la sumisa hembra que apretaba su miembro con deliciosas succiones, estaba seguro que pronto alcanzaría su orgasmo. Los movimientos se volvieron más desesperados, sincronizó el movimiento de sus caderas con el de sus manos que estimulaban los sensibles pezones. Sintió a la hembra lloriquear cual cachorro cuando el orgasmo la arrastró, aullando quedamente mientras los nudos en su vientre se deshacían. El macho sintió como su miembro era estrujado sin piedad por el fuerte orgasmo femenino. Mierda. Iba a correrse.

El final fue arrollador. Ambos jadeantes ante el esfuerzo y el placer. Sus genitales hinchados permanecían unidos. El licántropo lamió repetidas veces el cuello mordido y la cabeza de la hembra que temblaba debajo de él resintiendo aún los efectos del éxtasis. No podía moverse, estaba atrapado en el interior de su hembra. Respiró profundo y se recostó sobre ella disfrutando de su calidez.

Poco a poco ambos cuerpos disminuían su tamaño regresando a la normalidad. Hombre y mujer permanecieron abrazados intentado recobrar el aliento. Ella giró sobre su eje recostándose sobre el pecho amplio de Tōga, dejándose envolver por los brazos fuertes que la marcaron como suya.

Tōga la cobijó en su pecho, con su mano libre comenzó a jugar con un mechónde sedoso cabello. Ninguno de los dos quería hablar y arruinar el momento. Actuaron como adolescentes hormonales en su primer celo, pero fue inevitable. La tensión sexual los atraía peligrosamente como dos imanes. Ninguno podía negar que era esto lo que deseaban.

-Sé mi Reina Irasue-

-¿Qué?-

-Lidera la manada conmigo.-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-En dos lunas seré nombrado Alpha y quiero que estés a mi lado.-

La mujer se incorporó apoyándose sobre uno de sus codos mirando con sus ojos de asombro el tranquilo perfil de su amante. Sabía que en poco tiempo un nuevo Alpha sería coronado, el consejo de ancianos de su clan aclamaban a aquel que sería el líder más joven de toda la historia, pero no tenía idea de que se tratara de Tōga. En su mirada una chispa de deseo volvió a encenderse. Ella, ambiciosa por naturaleza, escalaría hasta la cima del poder de una manera u otra.

-¿Entiendes lo que me estás pidiendo?-

-Si. Eres la compañera que necesito.-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero serlo?-

\- Aceptaste que te montará, me perteneces-

-¿Crees que porque me cogiste eres mi dueño?-

El hombre enfocó sus mirada ambarina en la mujer recostada contra él. Contemplarla bajo la luz de la luna fue más excitante que antes. El cabello largo caía hacia un costado, sus pechos firmes y llenos lo tentaban enseñando los sonrosados pezones. Su miembro de inmediato se irguió duro y caliente. Con un movimiento rápido se colocó encima de ella frotando la palpitante cabeza de su pene en la entrada femenina aún húmeda por la sangre de su virginidad y los fluidos de su anterior unión.

-Yo soy el líder de las tierras del Oeste. Y de ahora en adelante, tu dueño-

La mujer frunció el ceño y giró su cuerpo colocándose encima de él. Con sus delgadas manos apoyándose en el pecho masculino, flexionó las rodillas a cada lado de la cadera del hombre y se sentó en la hinchada erección penetrándose a sí misma.

-Corrección. Tú me perteneces.-

La mujer comenzó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo buscando su placer. Las manos del hombre afirmaron sus caderas para darle apoyo y ayudarla a encajarse más profundo. Sus ojos nublados por el deseo grabaron en su memoria la excitante visión de tener a la mujer más hermosa e indomable de todo Céneves, montándolo con maestría.

-¿Aceptas Inu no Kimi¹?-

-No podría ser de otra manera Inu no Taisho¹. Seré tu Reina.-

Los gemidos de la mujer pronto llenaron el silencio del bosque. El agarre en sus caderas incrementó empujándola hacia abajo cada vez que las caderas masculinas se elevaban para penetrarla con más fuerza, queriendo llegar tan profundo como la estrechas paredes lo permitieran. Perdida en su placer no se percató en qué momento el peliplata se sentó con ella a horcajadas en su regazo mientras la embestía y comía de los pechos anhelantes.

-¡Tōga!-

El aludido mordió con fuerza el botón que paladeaba entre sus dientes apremiando la súplica.

-¡Ah!-

El orgasmo la golpeó como una bola de demolición. La tensión en su vientre estalló por todo su cuerpo como una ola de alivio. Su cuerpo flácido se mecía como el de una muñeca en los brazos macizos del hombre. Tōga la recostó en el piso separando sus piernas. Se hincó y comenzó a embestir con fuerza afirmando las caderas de su mujer. El hinchado miembro estaba siendo estrujado sin piedad asfixiándolo con un abrumador placer, pero verla sudada y sonrojada con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de su orgasmo era más excitante que antes. Tenerla doblegada y sumisa ante él, era la mejor recompensa que pudo anhelar. Era como tener la falsa certeza propia de la juventud que podría lograr lo que sea que se propusiera. Su verga se estremeció un par de veces antes de vaciarse en el cálido vientre.

-Maldición-

El hombre se dejó caer sobre el pecho suave y sudoroso tratando de recobrar el aliento. La pareja se mantuvo abrazada bajo la luz de la luna llena. El bosque sumido en silencio aulló con su sinfín de sonidos.

 _Rin permanecía flotando sobre ellos, sintiendo en su corazón como aquel pajarillo que habitaba en su pecho se agitaba nervioso. Algo importante estaba a punto de suceder, y de alguna manera se sentía ansiosa por eso. Una fuerte corriente de aire sopló con tanta fuerza que la elevó más arriba hasta acariciar las nubes._

…

 _La pelinegra parpadeó pesadamente sumergiéndose en la bruma onírica. El cordón plateado brillaba con una intensidad nunca antes vista, como instándole a prestar atención. Una forma animal comenzaba a formarse en el extremo del cordón, era borrosa y hecha con la misma neblina, como una nube difusa. Rin obvio el curioso detalle y con sus ojos aletargados miró hacia el escenario que se había formado de repente._

 _Se trataba del mismo bosque pero la vegetación era diferente. Los troncos de los árboles crecían retorcidos. Una gran altar de piedra con un par de lobos tallados en la dura superficie, se elevaba en la parte norte del extraña claro. Un desagradable escalofrío la recorrió por un momento, como si ya hubiera visto ese lugar antes pero no lograba recordar de dónde. La bruma con forma de animal atado al cordón comenzó a ascender llevándola consigo, de manera que Rin pudiera observar todo a gran detalle._

Un gran grupo de personas estaba aglomerado a los alrededores divididos en segmentos encabezados por cuatro blasones principales. El clan del Norte, situado a la derecha de la plataforma rocosa, alzaba en alto un blasón azul cielo con una luna creciente en el interior. Irasue encabezaba al serio grupo. Portaba una estola blanca sobre sus hombros desnudos. La marca en su frente se lucía con orgullo denotando el ilustre linaje al que pertenecía. En su rostro una sonrisa de satisfacción adornaba sus serios gestos, su hambre de poder está saciada de momento, no pudo haber elegido a un mejor consorte que aquel que estaba siendo coronado Alpha.

El clan del Sur portaba un blasón verde aceituna con unos picos marrones en el centro. Su representante era un hombre de tez bronceada y largo cabello negro. Sus ojos color zafiro resaltan entre los gestos severos y la espesa barba oscura. Vestía sobre su ropa de piel la coraza de una armadura, unos calentadores y unas muñequeras combinaban con el atuendo de batalla. Kiba era conocido por su increíble velocidad, no existía en todo el bosque un licántropo más veloz que él.

El clan del Oeste situado en la parte central se erguía una bandera dorada con un lobo blanco aullando en el medio. Todos los miembros rebosaban de orgullo y alegría. Su joven líder llenaba de orgullo a su casta con sus únicas habilidades y su asombrosa fortaleza. Myoga estaba al frente del numeroso grupo vistiendo con un camiseta y un pantalón de cuero negro con las hombreras de una armadura, sostenía en alto el blasón como nuevo líder del clan. Su sonrisa no podía borrarse de su rostro, solo esperaba que el idiota de su amigo saliera vivo de esto para poder molerlo a golpes de felicitación.

El clan del Este lucía una bandera escarlata con un murciélago negro en posición de vuelo. El líder de la jauría era un hombre tosco con el cabello blanco y largo. Taigokumaru era el jefe con más edad que los otros líderes, de nariz aguileña y gestos toscos, vestía con una extraña túnica elaborada con la piel de un oso negro, confiriéndole una apariencia flacucha y extraña. Todos los integrantes del clan miraban con absoluto fastidio la ceremonia que se llevaban a cabo. Ellos estaban en contra del nombramiento, les parecía una falta de respeto hacia las costumbres que un lobezno inexperto llevará sobre sus hombros una responsabilidad tan grande.

 _De alguna manera que Rin no terminaba de comprender, sabía que estaba presenciando un hecho insólito._ _La figura de nube y niebla la guío hacia el centro del campo. Cerca de la gran plataforma._

Un grupo de diez personas encapuchados por túnicas observaban con aprobación la ceremonia. Todos ellos tenían la cabellera blanca como signo de su edad y sabiduría. En el centro de todo, usando nada más que un taparrabo, con unos extraños grabados de pintura cubriendo su cuerpo, Tōga permanecía hincado frente a un hombre que vestía una túnica ritual y una extraña máscara de lobo en la cabeza.

El inmenso bosque des Cénneves poseía una estricta jerarquía. Cada uno de los cuatro clanes principales están representados por el líder más fuerte y capaz de su grupo. A su vez, estos líderes estaban sometidos al poder y voluntad de un solo jerarca, el Alpha, el eslabón más fuerte de toda la sociedad de licántropos. Puros, impuros y mestizos estaban subordinados a la voluntad del jefe que ejercía los designios del legado ancestral que pesaba sobre sus hombros. El consejo de ancianos se encargaba de preservar las tradiciones y mantener intacta su forma de vida. Ellos eran los que conocían los secretos y mantenían bajo control a los Licántropos Auténticos, los ancestros vivientes de la mística raza. Seres que vivían en la profundidad del bosque en un estado salvaje y puro sumidos en un letargo profundo para su propia protección.

El hombre de la túnica recitaba con voz gutural unos cánticos arcanos. Los ojos en blanco revelaban un abismal trance. Los lobos y los licántropos en forma básica comenzaron a aullar celebrando la coronación. Los líderes que sostenían los estandartes golpeaban el suelo con el mástil de madera coreando las exclamaciones cuando el hombre de la máscara colocó una marca en la frente del joven peligris. El anciano retrocedió hasta el borde del altar, alzando los brazos al cielo.

-¡Inu no Taisho Vivat Rex!¹-

El Joven hombre se dobló sobre sí mismo pegando la frente a la tierra negra. Un dolor inenarrable recorría su ser cortándolo molécula por molécula. Sus órganos eran estrujados por una fuerza invisible quebrando su resistencia. El calor en su cuerpo lo abandonó perlando su piel con una capa de sudor. Miles de escalofríos recorrían su espina dorsal enviando dolorosas descargas a cada parte de su cuerpo. Apretó los dientes con fuerza, hundió los puños en la tierra tratando de soportar la transformación. Por un instante su corazón que latía desbocado se detuvo extenuado por el esfuerzo sobrehumano del que era víctima. Pero antes de que la vida abandonará el cuerpo del joven líder, una luz plateada palpitó en su interior. Fue como si se desatará un sello dormido en lo más profundo de su ser. Los espectadores contemplaron asombrados como una sombra colosal se alzaba majestuosa.

Este hecho insólito no ocurría en más de 200 años. El recién nombrado Inu no Taisho era el primer licántropo puro con apenas veinticinco años en sobrevivir a la transformación final. Pocos eran capaces de dominar semejante metamorfosis y no morir abrasados por el inmenso poder ancestral de un verdadero Licántropo Auténtico. Los gritos de júbilo se alzaban por todo el claro del bosque. El peligris cerró los ojos sintiendo el poder y la fuerza recorriendo su cuerpo, en el centro de su pecho podía visualizar la llama del principio elemental de la magia que vivía dentro de él. Cuando abrió los ojos carmesí contemplando desde su descomunal altura a todos sus nuevos vasallos, levantó el cuello y aulló con fuerza, estremeciendo con las vibraciones de su espeluznante llamado a todas las criaturas alrededor.

Desde el suelo Irasue sonrió orgullosa en medio del mar de gritos regocijantes. Sin duda su amante y futuro consorte era el ser más fuerte y poderoso de toda Francia.

 _Rin podía sentir el dantesco aullido retumbar contra su espíritu. Se sentía inmersa en el furor de la celebración. Un tibio sentimiento brotaba de su pecho fluyendo por todo su cuerpo. El doble latido revoloteaba dentro de su pecho con devoción y orgullo. El cordón plateado brillo con fuerza cuando una fuerte corriente de aire la obligó a cubrirse el rostro con los brazos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando el vértigo la invadió._

… _._

 _Distrito XIX arrondissement Buttes-Chaumont. Zona residencial. 05:30_

La morena abrió los ojos con calma. Observando el techo de su recámara repasaba sus sueños extraños. Su largo cabello negro estaba desparramado sobre la blanca y suave almohada. Se sentía aletargada, como si aún estuviera deambulando en el limbo de la irrealidad. Con su mano izquierda palpó la superficie del colchón en busca del hermoso lobo. Por un momento le pareció sentir por debajo de las sábanas la perfecta anatomía de un brazo humano. Entrecerró los ojos extrañada apretando repetidas veces la extremidad presa entre sus delgados dedos.

Giró el rostro lentamente y frunció el ceño confundida cuando sus ojos castaños se encontraron con el lobo durmiendo a su lado. Aturdida por la incoherencia, Rin levantó la manta para descubrir la pata del can. Qué extraño. Casi podía jurar por un momento que sintió el brazo de una persona y no la pata del lobo.

El despertador sonó con su estridente entusiasmo ahuyentando los pensamientos extraños de sus ojos confusos¹. La morena sacudió su cabeza con energía y se puso de pie. El día acababa de comenzar y debía darse prisa.

TBC

…

Notas finales: ¿Qué tal? ¿Asombroso, no? Tal vez se preguntarán qué rayos acaban de leer. Pues bien, como les mencioné en el capítulo anterior, es hora de prestarle atención al superpoder de Rin. Recuerden que el vínculo la une a Sesshomaru de una manera especial, y ella siempre ha tenido 'poderes' de premonición. Este es el primer vistazo a la historia de los padres de Sesshy. Habrán más fragmentos con el fin de que podamos entender qué fue lo que desató la guerra civil. Pero ya no diré más para no dar spoilers. ¿Alguna notó el parecido con su hijo? Yo creo que sacó lo mejor (peor) de ambos :v. Por ahí van quedando pistas ;)

A todas aquellas que estaba esperando zukulencias, espero haber llenado sus expectativas. Prometo seguir esforzándome, eso del lemon no es algo que se me de muy bien, estoy algo oxidada n.ñU.

Espero no haberlas confundido mucho, de todas maneras, aquí las notas de la lectura.

 **Bokken:** El bokken (木剣 boku, "madera", y ken, "sable"?) es un sable de madera. Es utilizado fundamentalmente como un reemplazo o representación del sable real o katana.

 **Gun:** Shao Huo Gun (palo ardiente o palo de fuego) fue creada por el monje Kinnara紧那罗 a finales de la Dinastía Yuan (1260 – 1368). Es un Palo largo, para la práctica del ''gun shu''.

 **Posición de Battou** :Se denomina battōjutsu (en japonés: 抜刀術) a las técnicas de desenvainar la espada y battōjutsu surge de los enfrentamientos casuales, no del campo de batalla, sino de momentos en los que el bushi, o guerrero recibía un ataque de forma imprevista. En estos momentos se revelaba el "Sakki", que significa "sed de sangre" y reaccionaban rápidamente desenvainando y cortando, poniendo a salvo su vida o la de su superior

 **Inu no Kimi/ Diosa Canina:** Me tomé una licencia artística. Todas sabemos que el nombre de la mamá de Sessh es Irasue, pero también se le conoce como Inu no Kimi, así que cuando se casé con Tōga y tenga un alto mando en la manada, su nombre cambiará.

 **Inu no Taisho:** Significa Capitán o Señor de los perros. Pasa lo mismo que con el nombre de Irasue. Inu no Taisho también es conocido como Tōga, por lo que me pareció oportuno que su nombre oficial como alpha y jefe supremo cambie al momento de la coronación.

He ahí el motivo por el cual ambos se llaman así mientras se divierten :v.

 **Inu no Taisho Vivat Rex:** En latín significa 'Larga vida al rey Inu no Taisho'. Sé que es un poco ilógico que en Francia se hable latín, pero ignoro si existe algún lenguaje arcano, así que las licencias artísticas están a la orden del día ^o^U.

 **Ojos confusos:** es el verso principal de la canción con el mismo nombre de L'arc en Ciel. (Blurry Eyes). La letra de la canción me recordó un poco a lo que vive Rin estando en sus sueños. Además de que ¡Me fascina esa canción! ¡Hyde te adoro! :3

Por último agradecerles de nuevo todo su apoyo y su cariño con el fic. Nada de esto sería posible sin ustedes. ¡Son maravillosas!

¡Nos vemos pronto!


	10. Chapter 10

¡Hola, hola! Un capítulo más chicas bellas. Aprovecharé este espacio para explicar parcialmente el capítulo anterior. Quedaron ciertas dudas respecto al :ejem: encuentro de Tōga e Irasue. Para resumir diré que al principio no fue un acto consentido, si bien que ella se sentía atraída por él, no era sinónimo de querer entregarse voluntariamente, de ser así, no le hubiera partido las nueces xD.

Por otro lado Tōga se sentía muy atraído por ella, tanto que se las ingenió para que Irasue tomara la iniciativa y lo buscara. Lo que no esperó, es que ella quisiera su cabeza servida en una charola con sal y pimienta. La única manera para que ella lo respetará era ganarle en combate. Pero ella no se rendía.

Eso nos lleva a la segunda parte.

Biológicamente hablando los lobos son seres muy territoriales. Hay estudios que indican que solo la pareja alfa puede reproducirse, unos dicen que son monógamos, otros dicen que no necesariamente y el macho puede tener varias parejas, pero lo cierto es que la hembra dominante no se aparea sino quiere, de la misma forma se vuelve tan posesiva que su comportamiento llega a inhibir el celo de otras hembras de la manada.

Lo que hace al final Tōga es su modo de reafirmar que él es más fuerte, de ganarse su respeto (?) Y reclamarla como su compañera. Aunque Irasue lo negara, también le gustaba el líder (y como no hacerlo :v). Por lo que al final se entrega a él cuando se entera que será el líder supremo. Ella es muy ambiciosa, por lo que los sentimentalismos no rigen sus actos.

Espero no haberlas confundido mucho, pero en pocas palabras, todo se resumió en Dominio y Sumisión. Poco a poco se aclarará este asunto, así que no coman ansias ;).

 **Advertencia**

 **El capítulo es para mayores de edad.**

 **No recomendada para personas con criterio sensible. Si usted le ofenden historias con insinuación de filias sexuales, favor de evitar la lectura.**

 **No me hago responsable por los castigos o penas capitales derivadas de la lectura de este capítulo.**

 _Ninguno de los personajes me parece. Sus derechos son de R.T. yo solo los utilizo sin fines de lucro. La historia es mía._

Sin otro particular, disfruten.

…...

The Howling by BloodyP

Capítulo 9: Interferencia

Distrito XIX arrondissement Buttes-Chaumont. Supermercado. Tres semanas después. 17:00

Los sonidos del supermercado pasaban desapercibidos para los sentidos de la morena. Rin deambulaba por los pasillos del supermercado absorta en sus cavilaciones. Definitivamente había perdido la razón. Tomó un producto de la estantería sin mirar muy bien de qué se trataba. Su cuerpo actuaba en modo 'automático' acostumbrado a los constantes desvaríos de la joven veterinaria.

El metálico repiquetear de las llantas de su carrito vibraba contra sus palmas cerradas. Sus ojos marrones se perdían entre lo que pasaba a su alrededor y el recuerdo de sus extraños sueños.

Comenzaba a creer que debía hacerse revisar por un especialista. No era normal que sufriera tanto lapso incoherente, es decir, estaba consciente de que era una persona distraída, un poco torpe tal vez, con reflejos motrices lerdos y poco ágiles pero no estaba loca. Tenía amigos que podían atestiguar su salud mental… o eso creía.

Rin suspiró. Podía apostar todo lo que tenía a que los sueños extraños que tuvo en las últimas semanas eran todo menos sueños. Las visiones estaban cargadas de emociones intensas. No se comparaban a la premonición que tuvo sobre la muerte de sus padres ni al llamado que la guío hasta el bosque la extraña noche que conoció a Sesshy. Era como si formarán parte de un pasado místico, uno que poco a poco comenzaba a sentir como propio. Cada fragmento revivía con una fuerza demoledora tratando de mostrarle algo importante ¿Pero qué? Comenzaba a creer que su subconsciente le jugaba bromas muy pesadas al recrear sueños fantasiosos de licántropos porque vivía bajo el mismo techo con un lobo mutante… pero eso tampoco tenía sentido.

Habían pasado más de tres semanas desde que visitaron el bosque de Vincennes en el asombroso e irreal paseo nocturno y no habían vuelto a tocar el tema de manera profunda, ella evitaba preguntar por respeto a la privacidad de su huésped y era más que obvio que al lobo le desagradaba hablar de sus asuntos familiares.

Lo más extraño es que comenzaba a encariñarse con los protagonistas de sus sueños. Cada vez que veía a la pareja peliplateada un inmenso cariño inundaba su pecho. Ansiaba conocer los sucesos increíbles que ocurrían en cada revelación. La morena suspiró. No lograba entender. Lo único que podía asegurar con franqueza es que comenzaba a disfrutar de la experiencia de cuarto contacto que estaba experimentando. ¿Había perdido la razón? ¿O fue secuestrada por alienígenas y estaba inducida en una abducción?

Recorría el mismo pasillo por tercera vez cuando el recuerdo de los tristes ojos dorados detuvieron sus divagantes pasos entre los anaqueles de enlatados. Su mirada se entristeció sin poder evitarlo cuando recordó el semblante alicaído del hermoso lobo. Últimamente estaba más callado de lo normal, casi no tenía apetito y su sarcasmo no era tan afilado como antes, incluso podía jurar que ha perdido peso. Cuando la acompañaba a la clínica solo se tumbaba en el patio trasero hasta que acabara su turno. Ya no la acompañaba en la recepción para criticar a la clientela, ni se quejaba del desagradable olor de perro sucio, ni hablaba de lo grandioso que era por ser la creación más perfecta de la naturaleza. Era como si de un momento a otro su inmenso ego se hubiera diluido en una solución concentrada de humildad, desinflándose como un globo aerostático. Casi no reconocía a ese ser taciturno y nostálgico en el que se había transformado su querido amigo. Le partía el corazón verlo sufrir en silencio y no poder hacer algo para ayudarlo.

Rin cerró los ojos lentamente tratando de sosegar su respiración. A pesar de la confianza que él le demostró al revelarle su verdadera forma, irónicamente ahora se sentía mucho más lejos de Sesshomaru. Su personalidad silenciosa y mordaz se había vuelto parte importante de su vida. Disfrutaba charlar con él de cualquier cosa y que la incentivará a debatir, a mejorar su ingenio, extrañaba que se burlara de ella por su torpeza y su falta de clase. Podía encontrar en él un refugio en medio de su vida caótica, pero ahora se sentía perdida en una tormenta que le impedía llegar a él. Quería ayudarlo alejando de sus bellos orbes dorados toda esa tristeza que estaba ahogando al acongojado espíritu. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo romper esa enorme barrera que de un momento a otro los separaba?

Su corazón se apretó con latidos dolorosos al sentirse como una extraña para él y ser una inútil ante el dolor que Sesshomaru atravesaba. Quería decirle que no tenía porqué cargar solo con todo el peso de sus problemas, ella estaba ahí para escucharlo y apoyarlo siempre que la necesitara. Estaba dispuesta a ser el faro que lo guiará en sus noches de tormenta, la luz que lo trajera de vuelta a casa y arrancarlo de las entrañas de la oscuridad. Si era preciso, rompería con sus propias manos esa coraza que Sesshy había formado a su alrededor en un intento de protegerse...

La pelinegra abrió los ojos y dejó caer la caja de galletas de chocolate que sostenía en el interior del carrito. Darse cuenta que le dolía más la distancia con Sesshomaru que el abandono de Kohaku, la tenía sumamente sorprendida. Nunca imaginó que el amor que sintió por el médico fuera a enfriarse tan pronto. Creyó que superar la pérdida de una entrañable amistad le llevaría por lo menos un par de años, pero por el contrario, era la primera vez que pensaba en Kohaku desde que terminaron su relación. Era inverosímil la manera en la que el precioso lobo mutante se había introducido en cada aspecto de su vida de tal forma que la hacía olvidarse de sus preocupaciones y lograba que sus pensamientos orbitaran en torno a él.

Rin parpadeó sorprendida un par de veces y sin darse cuenta sonrió. Era agradable bañarse en los rayos de ese orgulloso sol que brillaba para ella con esa calidez que olía a bosque y libertad. Tan resplandeciente como el oro de sus ojos. Sumiéndose en las tinieblas cuando la oscuridad de la luna cubría con su fría sombra los rayos centelleantes.

Por medio de sus sueños sabía que los Licántropos eran una raza orgullosa en donde el poder lo era todo. El recuerdo de la joven líder del norte estaba fresco en su memoria, ella hacía hasta lo imposible por destacar en un mundo guiado por hombres. Era altiva y soberbia con un encanto fatal rodeándola como un manto exótico. Pero debajo de toda esa rudeza y fría obstinación, se escondía un lado dulce y sentimental que solo se permitía con su pequeño hijo.

La joven líder le recordaba a Sesshomaru cuando trataba de demostrar su fuerza e independencia. Pero su lobo era distinto, tal vez en un principio fue cortante y esquivo, pero ahora era capaz de demostrar su preocupación con pequeños detalles que la llenaban de una alegría inmensa.

Nunca olvidará la valentía que Sesshomaru demostró la noche de plenilunio cuando inspirado en un salto de fe, le reveló su verdadera naturaleza, depositando su mayor secreto en manos de una simple humana como disculpa por haber desencadenado la ruptura de su noviazgo. Una sonrisa tierna siempre adorna su rostro al recordar cómo la temible bestia dedicó una noche entera para hacerla olvidar el amargo recuerdo y hacerla reír aún a costa de su orgullo y dignidad. Pero si todo iba tan bien, ¿Qué había cambiado? ¿Acaso él ya se había hartado de ser su niñera? ¿De ser su mascota?

Una mano invisible pareció estrujar su corazón.

En la garganta de Rin un nudo doloroso le impedía respirar. Sus ojos se aguaron amenazando con derramar lágrimas interminables ante la cruel voz de su imaginación. Afirmó el volante de su carrito de mercancía y aceleró el paso sacudiendo la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos negativos de su mente. No debía dejarse tentar por los sucios chantajes de la depresión. Si él quería compartir sus aflicciones, ella estaría más que feliz por escucharlo, sino, tampoco lo presionará. Parte importante de la amistad es estar en las buenas y en las malas, así que ella no se daría por vencida, esperaría a que Sesshomaru lograra derrotar a sus propios demonios para poder volver a ella y así poder perderse en la profundidad de ese mar dorado que la inundaba con cálidas sensaciones.

La sonrisa radiante adornó su rostro alejando la oscuridad. Esperaría a que Sesshomaru volviera victorioso del enfrentamiento que libraba consigo mismo. Esperará que el frío muro de hielo que se erigió entre ellos se derritiera ante el calor del vínculo que los unía. Estaba segura que de un modo u otro, el bello lobo vencería una vez más la oscuridad que lo atormentaba para regresar a ella.

-Estoy segura que pronto todo será mejor que antes.-

Rin asintió con el entusiasmo renovado. Retomó las compras que estaba haciendo, ansiosa por regresar a casa.

…...

 _Distrito XIX arrondissement Buttes-Chaumont. Zona residencial. Ese día. 18:00_

El majestuoso lobo contemplaba con sus metálicos ojos dorados los matices azul marino y verde turquesa que engullían poco a poco el tenue color amarillo de los agonizantes rayos de sol. Diversas nubes grisáceas le daban al atardecer un tono pintoresco y relajante. Sentado sobre sus cuartos traseros Sesshomaru lucía su porte imperial aparentando indiferencia. Pero lo cierto era que por dentro un huracán de emociones intensas y contradictorias pugnaban por tomar el control de su caótica mente.

Se podría decir que su vida se había vuelto una mierda desde hace tres semanas. Fatigado y sin poder concebir un momento de paz y tranquilidad el Demonio Blanco se maldecía a sí mismo por su estupidez. Como si permanecer como un lobo no fuera suficiente, ahora lidiaba a diario con sentimientos desagradables que era incapaz de suprimir. Le enervaba a sobremanera recordar sin razón alguna a su madre. El recuerdo de su bello rostro lo perseguía haciéndolo sentir culpable sin que pudiera evitar pensar que estaba escupiendo en la memoria genética de su especie con sus actos impulsivos.

Sin contar que no ayudaba en nada haber soñado con sus padres. Había tenido a lo largo de estos días, tres sueños extraños. En ellos vio con suma claridad el momento exacto en el que ellos se conocieron y la coronación de su padre. Había escuchado por boca de Inu no Taisho que Irasue fue la líder más fuerte entre los clanes del norte de Céneves, que en su juventud lo había conquistado su belleza fiera. Y entendía porqué. Ver a su madre en las visiones fue inverosímil, ahora entendía de dónde había heredado ese encanto fatuo para con el sexo opuesto. Irasue desprendía un encanto fatal, atrayente y peligroso. No culpaba a su padre por querer poseer a una mujer como ella, él mismo se encontraba en un debate similar. Pero no entendía porqué de un momento a otro era capaz de presenciar sucesos inauditos del pasado de sus progenitores. ¿Cómo era posible?

Había notado que tuvo esos sueños cuando fue capaz de regresar temporalmente a su forma humana. Como si de alguna manera el vínculo que compartía con Rin se fortaleciera hasta el punto en que el poder de la magia ancestral que vivía dentro de ella le revelará fragmentos de un enigma...

El enorme lobo suspiró. Rin, Rin, Rin. Ese era otro problema.

A pesar de que podía jurar que ese vínculo se fortalecía durante las noches, no podía negar que un abismo se había formado entre ellos. El lobo tenía que aceptar que parte de su irascible carácter y su voluble estado de ánimo se debía a la joven pelinegra. Ver en sus ojos una enorme pena empañando su usual alegría, y suponer que se debía a la ausencia de ese perdedor, le reventaba el hígado. No soportaba que los pensamientos de la humana giraran en torno a ese imbécil. Ella era solamente suya, toda Rin le pertenecía, el destino se encaprichó en unir sus destinos desde muy jóvenes. Solamente él podía poseerla y tener todo de ella. Pero esa conducta en extremo posesiva eso solo acarreaba otra ola de dudas y problemas.

Él, que firmemente creyó toda su vida en la supremacía de su especie como una raza muy superior al hombre, se sentía preso de su humana benefactora. Él, que siempre despreció a los humanos por ser el elemento más débil y detestable de toda la cadena alimenticia, se sentía esclavo de unos ojos cálidos. Él, que nunca se relacionaba más allá de lo políticamente correcto, estaba hundido hasta el cuello en los encantos de una niña torpe. Él, que quería desatar una campaña sangrienta para ensalzar el honor y la nobleza de su especie, se hallaba domesticado por las sonrisas de una mujer frágil y dulce. ¿En qué momento verla feliz se volvió más importante que su propósito? ¿Cuándo iba a imaginar que él sería capaz de sacrificar su orgullo con tal de que la torpe e insignificante humana sonriera de nuevo?

" _Eres patético Sesshomaru"_

Se estaba ahogando en un mar de confusión. Los cimientos de sus principios se tambaleaban amenazando con derrumbarse. Una parte de él quería regresar a la normalidad para reclamar el lugar que le corresponde por derecho divino como el siguiente Alpha. Regresar a la manada significaba continuar con el legado de su madre y llenar de honor y gloria la raza de licántropos puros formando un ejército sublime. Pero por otro lado no deseaba hacerlo. Todo lo que creía saber de los humanos estaba en tela de juicio. Vivir día tras día con Rin le permitió conocer una perspectiva diferente, reconocer que a pesar de todas sus carencias poseían esa cualidad única de no darse por vencidos, ver cómo aprendían de sus errores y se levantaban con una fortaleza incansable y aceptar que no eran tan desagradables cuando los prejuicios se hacían a un lado permitiendo ver más allá de las apariencias. Incluso el Zorro Apestoso ya no se le hacía tan odioso como antes. Pensar que ese mundo en el que la torpe humana se desenvuelve podía ser destruido de un momento a otro por pensamientos egoístas le oprimía la boca del estómago.

Él que siempre renegó y censuró el comportamiento de su padre por someterse a los humanos, estaba yendo por el mismo camino tragándose sus propias palabras. Aunque quisiera engañarse a sí mismo, algo había cambiado dentro de él. Estaba perdido. Lo supo desde el instante en que la vio llorar silenciosamente en el sofá esa noche hace tanto tiempo atrás.

Estaba enamorado de Rin.

No podía seguir negándolo porque era negarse a sí mismo. Simplemente no tenía sentido tratar de tapar el sol con un dedo. El cazador fue cazado por una humana con olor a vainilla. Fue domesticado por el dulce tacto de una niña torpe. En un principio trató de culpar a la maldición que pesaba sobre él pero de inmediato desechó la idea cuando recordó la noche de plenilunio, en ningún momento se le estipulaba actuar como un imbécil para hacer sonreír a la morena. Tampoco estaba obligado a separarla de el novio infiel que se revolcaba con una zorra fumadora, solo porque no soportaba que el médico si pudiera gozar del cuerpo de la humana y él no.

El encargo era sencillo: Tener algo que proteger. Anteponer el bienestar de una persona por encima de sus deseos egoístas y regresar a la normalidad por medio del vínculo establecido entre ambas partes. Ahora lo entendía todo, y por esa misma razón, protegía a esa humana a torpe que estaba en un constante e inminente peligro a ser herida por objetos inofensivos. El lobo negó lentamente mientras una imperceptible sonrisa adornaba su rostro lobuno al recordar la sonrisa resplandeciente que tenía a su corazón encantado.

La sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca extraña hasta desaparecer. Él que se jactaba de ser un genio, estaba actuando como un idiota. Por su culpa el vínculo que los unía permanecía en un mutismo inusual. Estaba consciente de que la negación de su sentimientos bloqueaba el vínculo amenazando con cortar el lazo que se formó entre ellos. Era como si una interferencia bloqueara la comunicación. Desde hace días no tenía manera de saber lo que Rin sentía y su inestable estado de ánimo no permitía una comunicación adecuada con ella.

¡Pero es que era una conducta inaceptable! ¡Él jamás podríacompartir su vida con una insignificante humana común y corriente!. Si en algún momento se viera obligado a tener descendencia, sería con una mujer fuerte y astuta como lo fue su madre. Una hembra de un linaje tan ilustre como el suyo para perpetuar la sangre pura de licántropos más poderosos de toda Francia y llenarse de gloria cuando él, el Grandioso Lord Sesshomaru, derrocara a su padre y fuera el mejor en todos los aspectos...

Si, ese era su sueño. Uno que había nacido en medio del odio y del resentimiento. Él mismo se propuso terminar la gran hazaña que su madre apoyó. Pero ahora todos los fundamentados motivos que defendió toda su vida le parecían carentes de sentido. Sonaban igual que el invento de algún loco racista para justificar una masacre. Se le figuraba insípido e intrascendente. ¿Qué importancia tenía imponer una ideología a base de odio y muerte amenazando la estabilidad de ambos mundos? Prefería mil veces quedarse como un lobo y disfrutar de las sonrisas de la veterinaria y no ser de nuevo una bestia despiadada con una insaciable sed de sangre y muerte…

" _Maldición"_

Llegar a esa conclusión fue como estrellarse de lleno contra un espejo de sí mismo haciéndolo añicos, revelando un callejón sin salida. Estaba atrapado en un interminable laberinto mental. No podía estar hablando en serio. Una cosa era aceptar la posibilidad de estar parcialmente enamorado de la pelinegra y contemplar la probabilidad de estar a su lado por tiempo indefinido, pero ¿Acaso sus sentimientos por ella eran lo suficientemente fuertes para renunciar a su sueño, a su naturaleza asesina? Por supuesto que…

"¡ _Maldita sea!"_

Bastaba con pensar en la asfixiante sensación que lo arrastraba cuando consideraba la opción de vivir solo de nuevo en su departamento pulcramente ordenado una vez que recuperará su apariencia. Visualizó la lujosa estancia siempre silenciosa y limpia de su enorme departamento en 'La Défense', con amplios ventanales y un sofisticado estilo afrancesado rodeado de costosas antigüedades, sin nadie a quien divertir o con quien divertirse. ¿Cómo lo había hecho antes? ¿De verdad era tan satisfactorio ese modo de vida o se había estado engañando a sí mismo todo ese tiempo?

La posibilidad de que sus días fueran insípidos y grises de nuevo lo ponía de malhumor. No concebía su rutina diaria sin el caos que Rin era capaz de desatar y la luz que irradiaba con tan solo sonreír. Sin la posibilidad de despertar cada mañana y contemplar el momento fascinante en el que los orbes castaños se abrían lentamente rebosantes de alegre vivacidad y lo miraban con una dulzura que nunca antes había experimentado liberando un cosquilleo inexplicable en la boca de su estómago.

Pero tampoco se sentía cómodo pensando como un perdedor. ¿Qué clase de juego perverso estaba jugando para perderse a sí mismo de semejante manera?Solo tenía algo seguro dentro de toda la mierda que entorpecía la agilidad de su brillante mente: Estaría al lado de Rin protegiéndola de todo aquello que pudiera herirla, incluyéndose. Primero debía regresar a su forma humana y romper la maldición, luego se encargaría de poner en orden sus ideas. Por lo pronto tenía que compensar a su humana por la distancia de los últimos días ahora que parte de la inclemente tormenta de pensamientos asfixiantes había amainado su intensidad.

La puerta principal se abrió lentamente. Sesshomaru se extrañó por la tranquilidad de la entrada poniéndose de pie. La delgada figura Rin era recortada por la negrura de la noche, apenas ahora que su mente estaba tranquila podía verla realmente, estaba más delgada y ojerosa, el brillo en sus ojos castaños titilaba cansino. A sus pies algunas bolsas de mercancía descansaban en espera de su destino final. En ese momento el Demonio Blanco odio a Kohaku con todo su ser y se odiaba a sí mismo aún más por no ser capaz de alejar toda esa tristeza que empañaba la dulce mirada de Rin. Los ojos dorados se endurecieron cuando un silencio la morena le regaló una sonrisa algo apagada.

Todo el entusiasmo que Rin recargó en el supermercado se esfumó cuando se encontró con la dura mirada del majestuoso lobo. La esperanza que albergaba para arreglar la situación con Sesshy se quebró como una fina copa de cristal. Ver todo ese odio en su mirada la paralizó igual que a un indefenso conejo. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápido, un nudo comenzó formarse en su garganta dificultandole respirar normal cuando entendió que ella era la causante de toda esa ira. Tal vez la voz de su imaginación no estaba tan equivocada al decirle que Sesshomaru se había hartado de ella. Cerró los ojos por un momento al sentir el piso bajo sus pies desaparecer. Un vacío sofocante la rodeó mareando sus sentidos. Recargó su peso a un lado del marco de la entrada tratando de disimular su súbito malestar.

" _¿Estás bien? ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?"_

Sesshomaru se acercó cuando la vio sostenerse. La dureza de su mirada se suavizó cuando la preocupación se hizo presente. De un momento a otro se sentía mal consigo mismo, tal vez si no hubiera forzado la situación entre ellos, Rin estaría sonriendo, engañada sí, pero feliz inmersa en su ignorancia. No debió interferir en la relación que tenía su humana por un capricho egoísta.

-Si. Es solo que…-

La morena abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro del lobo a pocos centímetros del suyo. El regio animal estaba parado sobre sus patas traseras balanceando su peso a la perfección con un equilibrio envidiable. De esa manera estaban casi a la misma altura. La morena dudo por un momento cuando se descubrió en esos orbes ambarinos llenos de una inmensa amargura, pero debajo de toda esa espesa capa de turbulencia un calor abrasador le recorrió todo el cuerpo hasta la punta de los cabellos. Esa sensación era remotamente parecida a la que experimentó con Kohaku en el principio de su relación, pero más intensa y arrolladora encendiendo una chispa en el centro de su pecho. Fue como un balde de agua tibia cayendo sobre su cabeza bañándola con una emoción indescriptible, una que jamás había sentido antes, alejando los turbios pensamientos. Sin poder evitarlo un sonrojo cubrió sus pálidas mejillas sintiéndose nerviosa por primera vez ante la presencia del imponente lobo.

-...creo que es el hambre. ¿Tttu no tttienes hambre? ¡Haré la ccena ahora mmismo!-

Sin poder soportar la intensa mirada un momento más, la chica pasó junto a él como un bólido directo a la cocina, dejando las compras en la entrada con la puerta abierta. Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos extrañado bajando lentamente hasta sentarse en sus patas traseras. ¿Y ahora qué diablos pasaba con Rin? Primero estaba triste, casi asustada ante su presencia y ahora huía como colegiala hormonal. El lobo suspiró y meneando la cabeza. ¡Esa mujer iba a terminar de volverlo loco! Con una sonrisa cansada tomó el asa de algunas bolsas de plástico con su hocico y caminó hasta la cocina dispuesto a terminar de una buena vez por todas con la tonta guerra fría que se alzaba entre ellos.

Rin agarraba el borde del lavabo de la cocina con fuerza. Respiraba profundo tratando de calmar su agitado latido y frenar sus alocados pensamientos. Esto no estaba bien. ¡Definitivamente había perdido la cabeza! Mira que ponerse nerviosa frente a su lobo y comparar esa sensación indescriptible con una emoción romántica.

-Vamos Rin respira. Trata de calmarte no pierdas la cabeza, todo está bajo control-

" _No es muy inteligente de tu parte dejar la puerta abierta de noche en casa de una mujer que vive sola"_

-¿Eh?-

La morena se volvió hacia la entrada de la cocina en donde el lobo estaba sentado con unas bolsas frente a él. Rin sonrió olvidando por un momento sus desvaríos, Sesshomaru la miraba con su usual impasibilidad y un gesto aparentemente serio. Alrededor del dedo anular de su mano izquierda, la sensación cálida del cordón plateado regresó sutil. Se llevó la mano al pecho sonriendo con sinceridad por primera vez en muchos días. La distancia estaba desapareciendo.

-Lo lamento. Iré por las compras y haré la cena Sesshy. -

Sesshomaru mantuvo el gesto indiferente mientras la joven regresaba por las compras y a enmendar su descuido. La punzada que aguijoneaba su conciencia poco a poco cedía ante la sonrisa de la morena. Cuando la chica volvió con los brazos cargados de víveres parloteando nimiedades el lobo supo que iba por buen camino.

-¿Qué te apetece cenar? Yo quisiera una doble ración de comida chatarra. Mi cuerpo exige alimentos llenos en sodio y colesterol, así que hay que complacerlo. Compré unas deliciosas galletas cubiertas de chocolate que muero por devorar. Es una lástima que no puedas probarlas, el chocolate es malo para los perros. Pero tal vez te apetezca esas bolsas de alimento cocido y jugoso. Son muy populares, ¿Crees que deba comprar algunas? Es decir, no digo que seas un perro, pero sabemos que eres un lobo-licántropo-mutante o algo así. Puedes beber vino, así que no le veo problema si pruebas un poco de ese alimento. Quién quita y te agrada y te vuelves adicto al sabor. Una vez yo …-

" _De ninguna manera. Saldremos de paseo"_

-¿Eh? ¿Qué has dicho?-

" _Quiero que salgamos por un rato. Así compras toda la comida basura que quieras y no te envenenas con alguno de tus inventos poco comestibles"_

 _-_ ¡Hey mi comida no es tan mala!-

" _Lo dice quién considera que ingerir helado de nuez con limón y tomate es un sublime manjar"_

-¡Objeción su señoría! Esa fue un hecho aislado. No es justo que juzgues todo mi esfuerzo culinario por un extraño antojo. Los estudios dicen que el cerebro no funciona correctamente cuando una persona está deprimida. La falta de oxitocina ocasiona fuertes desórdenes que pueden derivar en la muerte...-

" _Ajá…"_

-¡Lo digo en serio!-

" _Como sea. Saldremos ahora."_

Sesshomaru se dio vuelta caminando de regreso por el corredor. Rin se quedó perpleja en su lugar parpadeando un par de veces. ¿Sesshomaru la estaba invitando a salir? ¿Acaso ya se sentía mejor? Una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro iluminando sus orbes castaños. No perdería la oportunidad de reconciliarse con su hermoso lobo.

-¡Esperame!-

Sesshomaru arqueó una ceja extrañado. ¿Era normal que Rin experimentará tantos cambios de humor? La joven se acercó al perchero junto a la puerta tomando la correa y el arnés.

" _¡Oh no! Nada de eso. No soy un perro"_

-Pero Sesshy no podemos andar por la calle de este modo. Es por tu protección y la de los transeúntes.-

El lobo bufó con fastidio. Aunque odiara usar ese denigrante arnés, Rin tenía razón, lo que menos quería era terminar en la perrera.

" _Bien. Qué remedio"_

La chica sonrió y se agachó para colocar el arnés. El lobo levantó una pata y después la otra para que las incómodas cintas rodearán su torso. Su mueca de fastidio se desvaneció cuando la fragancia del cabello negro rozó su nariz. Un cubo de hielo se deslizó por su espalda cuando la chica aprovechó su inmovilidad para abrazarlo con fuerza. La joven temblaba muy levemente mientras lo estrechaba con firmeza.

-Te eché mucho de menos Sesshy-

" _..."_

La morena terminó de asegurar el broche y se puso de pie, tomó sus llaves y tras apagar la luz salieron a la calle.

TBC

…..

Notas finales: Vamos avanzando en la relación de este par. Si bien es cierto que compartían mucho de una manera muy íntima, las visiones los separaron momentáneamente. Hay una garrafal interferencia en la comunicación de estos dos, que es dura pero necesaria. Algo bueno salió de esto y es que Sesshomaru va poniendo en orden sus ideas. Ya conoce sus sentimientos, pero no termina de aceptarlos, y Rin comienza a notar el cambio que su 'Bonito' produce en ella.

Este capítulo es crucial para la evolución de los personajes, más adelante sabrán porqué ;)

Solamente me queda agradecerles por su apoyo y su cariño. Insisto. Nada de esto sería posible sin ustedes. Sin su apoyo, The Howling se habría quedado flotando en el mar de historias interminables de mi imaginación, haciendole compañía a muchas otras. Gracias chicas de verdad. Este monstruo es creación suya.

¡Nos vemos pronto!


	11. Chapter 11

¡Hola chicas bellas! Aquí está el mellizo del capítulo anterior. Originalmente eran uno solo, pero estaba muy largo y contenía muchas ideas que podían marear y confundir la lectura, pero bueno, aquí está. Espero lo disfruten leerlo tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo. En verdad que cuando la inspiración ataca, es atroz xD.

Se que debo parecer disco rayado, pero no me canso de decirlo: **Muchas gracias a todas por su apoyo.** Cuando comencé a premeditar la historia nunca imaginé que fuera ser recibido con tanto cariño. No creí que este desvarío fuera a cautivar sus corazones de esta manera. En verdad, sus indirectas y sus ánimos me conmueven el alma. Así que prometo seguir dando lo mejor de mí para deleite de ustedes, que son las que dan vida a esta gran historia.

 **Muchas gracias.**

 **Advertencia**

 **El contenido es para mayores de edad.**

 **No recomendada para personas con criterio sensible. Si a usted le ofende situaciones con insinuación de filias sexuales, favor de evitar la lectura.**

 **No me hago responsable de los castigos o penas capitales derivadas de la lectura de este capítulo.**

 _Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, sus derechos son de R.T. yo solo los utilizo sin fines de lucro. La historia es mía._

Sin otro particular, disfruten.

…...

The Howling by BloodyP

Capítulo 10: Reconociendote

 _Distrito XIX parque des Buttes-Chaumont. Ese día 19:00_

Por primera vez en muchos días el silencio no era incómodo. Ambos caminaban relajados sumidos en un agradable mutismo. La pelinegra sonreía como una niña pequeña comprando toda la comida chatarra que se cruzaba en su camino. El lobo presumía su elegante porte sintiéndose tranquilo, ver la sonrisa de la morena era un bálsamo para su conciencia. El parque Buttes-Chaumont rebosaba vitalidad. Varios niños que jugaban con sus bicicletas ya se habían acercado admirando al imponente lobo. Sesshomaru los miraba como si fueran insignificante escoria, odiaba a los niños, y más a los niños humanos con las manos sucias y pegajosas. Rin solo se reía de su evidente incomodidad. Esa mujer amaba reírse de él y de sus humillaciones.

Se sentaron cerca de la orilla del lago que se veía espectacular esa noche. La luna mostraba una sonrisa preciosa y brillante que resplandecía en lo ancho del cielo iluminando el parque. La morena apoyó su rostro en el pelaje impoluto, disfrutando de la esencia del lobo. Por un momento, el vago recuerdo de una fragancia parecida pero muy diferente a la vez, acudió a su mente. Ahora que recordaba, esa curiosa esencia impregnaba su cabello cuando despertaba de sus extrañas visiones. Decidió ignorarlo y disfrutar de la inusitada tranquilidad que vivía. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios mientras cerraba los ojos.

Sesshomaru la miró de lado. Tener a la chica tan relajada y cómoda a su lado era algo que le gustaría repetir en mejores circunstancias. Poder cruzar un brazo alrededor de los menudos hombros y estrecharla contra su cuerpo. Salir a cenar en un restaurante decente mientras la veía parlotear mil cosas distintas a la vez, para luego llevarla a la cama y hacerle el amor hasta que su deleitable cuerpo no soportará más placer. Verla dormir y saberla suya era una fantasía recurrente en su mente.

En verdad era un imbécil.

¿Cómo, si él era un genio, se dejó atrapar por el torpe encanto de una mujer así? Esa mujer lo tenía rendido a sus pies y ella no se daba cuenta de lo que su cercanía provocaba en su interior. Alimentaba con su ingenuidad las ganas enormes de tenerla sonrojada y excitada debajo de él mientras la embestía sin tregua. Convirtiéndolo en un tonto con tal de verla sonreír.

La brisa sopló trayendo consigo un aroma familiar que lo obligó a ponerse en guardia. Eso no era bueno. Rin sintió al lobo tensarse, se separó de él notando su estado alterado.

-¿Qué pasó Sessh?-

" _¿Recuerdas esa tienda que pasamos? Ahí venden unos macarrones¹ que no pruebo desde que soy un lobo. ¿Podrías ir a comprar algunos? Yo te esperaré aquí."_

-¿En verdad? ¿No me estarás mintiendo?-

" _Para nada. Creo que tus extraños antojos son contagiosos. Compra algunos, los comeremos juntos al llegar a casa. Lo prometo"_

-De acuerdo... ¿Estarás bien si te dejo solo?-

" _Por supuesto. No escaparé si es lo que sospechas."_

-Esta bien. Quédate aquí. No tardaré-

Rin se levantó no muy convencida de las palabras de Sesshomaru. De nuevo sentía como un muro impenetrable se alzaba entre ambos rompiendo la calidez del momento. Pero no se atrevió a contradecir la petición repentina de su amigo. Se había propuesto ser paciente y lo sería, así que con pasos lentos se alejó de la orilla rumbo a la tienda de pastelillos.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño cuando la sintió alejarse y respiro profundo un par de veces. Odiaba mentirle, pero era necesario para mantenerla a salvo. Su olfato nunca fallaba, no podía ponerla en peligro. Con esos sujetos nunca se sabía.

-¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí! ¡Qué ternura un lindo perrito faldero!-

La voz burlesca le obligó a erguirse y apretar los dientes con fuerza. Lo que le faltaba.

Koga estaba detrás de él con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho vistiendo un pantalón de mezclilla y una camiseta negra pegada a su cuerpo atlético. Junto a él Ginta y Hakkaku lo acompañaban vestidos de manera similar. El trío lo miraba sumamente divertido.

-¿Qué pasa contigo Roñoso? ¿Tanto te gusta andar en cuatro que no regresas a la normalidad? Con razón tu padre te echó, mira que tener un hijo marica debe ser muy vergonzoso-

Ginta y Hakkaku estallaron en risas burlescas chocando los puños felicitando a Koga, que prendía un cigarrillo y inhalaba una gran calada. Sesshomaru permanecía luciendo su porte imperial, trataba que su rostro no revelará ni un gramo de la molestia descomunal que sentía.

" _Por lo menos yo sí soy más fuerte que mi padre. ¿Puedes decir lo mismo cachorro?"_

Koga entrecerró los ojos y apretó los puños. Sus acompañantes se miraron sorprendidos sin saber muy bien cómo actuar. Era bien sabido que el joven líder del clan del Sur poseía una fuerza comparable a la de su padre, pero no una superior. Temían que el ojiazul reaccionara de manera violenta transformándose en presencia de tantos humanos para cercenar la cabeza del impertinente can. Pero para su nerviosismo o tranquilidad, el joven líder sonrió. Llevó su cigarro a sus labios con un gesto bastante sensual y se puso de cuclillas a un lado del lobo. Expulsó el humo por la nariz de manera que el desagradable olor pegará de lleno en el hocico del indiferente animal.

-¿Te crees muy superior no es así, Sarnoso? Entonces explícame porque sigues viéndote tan patético.-

Sesshomaru no respondió. No estaba en condiciones de iniciar una pelea, Rin regresaría en cualquier momento y no quería involucrarla en los asuntos de la manada, no quería exponerla. Tenía que pensar en algo inteligente para librarse de ese perdedor y su pandilla.

" _Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia. Y no me creo superior. Lo soy. Mi linaje habla por mí."_

El lobo parpadeó con calma cuando otra calada de humo lo golpeó de lleno en el rostro. Koga lo miraba con burla, esperando por una buena pelea. Sea lo que sea que sucedía con el Demonio Blanco debía ser grave. Sesshomaru era conocido por su colosal desprecio a un sinnúmero de cosas, y dudaba que permaneciera en esa débil forma por gusto, mucho menos después de haber estado a punto de morir en aquella pelea. Esa noche la ceremonia de investidura fue cancelada pero el Alpha no dio ninguna explicación. Se rumoraba por todos los clanes que Sesshomaru había desertado abandonando la manada mientras que otros decían que su padre lo exilio. Curioso. Comenzaba a creer que algo muy grave estaba sucediendo. La brisa sopló y un dulce aroma llamó su atención. La respingada nariz del azabache se movió ligeramente analizando el olor. Eran notas de vainilla provenientes del pelaje del lobo. Una sonrisa lobuna apareció en su rostro hermoso.

-¿Qué es ese olor que viene de ti? Es de una mujer. ¿Te domesticaron? Qué patético eres.-

Sesshomaru apretó los dientes y gruñó levemente. El maldito se había dado cuenta.

-Que delicioso aroma. Es tan dulce. ¿Dónde está la señorita dueña de ese perfume? ¿No te la comiste, o si?-

Koga sonrió orgulloso cuando le arrebató un gesto furioso al rostro impasible que fue visible por un segundo. ¡Bingo! Había dado en el clavo.

" _No sé de qué estás hablando"_

-Vamos Sarnoso, no seas cínico. Sabes tan bien como yo de lo que hablo. Es joven, dulce, de largo cabello negro y ojos castaños, su cuerpo es aceptable. Se ve linda cuando se enfada, esa manera peculiar que tiene de inflar los mofletes es un gesto único, jamás lo había visto antes-

Sesshomaru miraba hacia el frente apretando los dientes. Koga estaba agotando su paciencia. Contó mentalmente hasta cien cuando el viento sopló y trajo consigo un olor familiar. Maldita sea.

-¡Oye tú! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!-

-Vaya, vaya. Incluso su voz es angelical. ¿De dónde la sacaste, Sarnoso? Es mucho para una basura como tú.-

Rin se acercó irritada hasta el trío de jóvenes que rodeaban a Sesshomaru. Su sentido común le gritaba que se mantuviera lejos, pero ella nunca hacía caso de la sabia voz de su sensatez, así que con el ceño fruncido decidió encarar a los rufianes que seguramente estaban molestando al majestuoso lobo. Estando a unos pocos metros su nariz percibió el olor de tabaco. El joven pelinegro que estaba agachado junto a Sesshy se puso de pie con una sonrisa burlesca en el rostro. Era muy atractivo, pero su actitud solo le provocaba repulsión. El joven aspiró una calada de su cigarro mientras los ojos color zafiro la miraban de arriba a abajo con absoluto descaro.

-Hola Preciosa. ¿Qué hace una belleza como tú deambulando sola por el parque? ¿Quieres compañía?-

-Marchate de aquí si no quieres que llame a la policía-

-¿Por qué? Te garantizo que la pasaremos muy bien-

-No me interesa. Váyanse y déjenos tranquilos.-

-¿El lobo es tuyo?-

-Si. Ahora lárgate. No estoy bromeando. Gritaré tan fuerte que todo el parque va a escucharme-

Koga abrió los ojos y rió estupefacto. Ginta y Hakkaku corearon las carcajadas de su líder. No esperaban esa respuesta. Esto era demasiado, ¡En verdad que el Sarnoso era una patética mascota!

Rin frunció el ceño con enfado. No entendía qué era lo gracioso. Sesshomaru estaba inusualmente callado, y mantenía la misma postura de antes mirando hacia el frente. Cuando el ataque de risa amainó, el azabache aplastó la colilla del cigarro con su zapato derecho. Posó los orbes zafiro en la joven y sonrió acercándose a ella. Rin retrocedió por inercia pero mantuvo el ceño fruncido y la barbilla levantada.

-Es increíble. Lo domesticaste. ¿Te gusta lo salvaje, no es así? Vamos, dómame a mí también. Si este Sarnoso está contigo es porque te debes mover bien en la cama-

Rin no contestó, retrocedió confundida. ¿Ese joven conocía a Sesshomaru?

-¿De qué estás hablando?-

-No te hagas a la inocente. ¿O es parte de tu fachada?-

-No sé de qué estás hablando-

-Vamos Nena, no seas así, yo también quiero que me trates como a una mascota mientras te follo duro por detrás-

" _Deja a la humana fuera de esto, Koga"_

El azabache giró la cabeza lo suficiente para poder mirar al lobo que permanecía sentado detrás de él. Rin permanecía estupefacta en su sitio. Tal y como lo sospechó ese muchacho no sólo conocía a Sesshomaru sino que también podía escucharlo, ¿Por qué?

-¿Y qué si no quiero?-

Sesshomaru se puso de pie encarando al moreno. Su rostro antes inexpresivo denotaba la furia que lo poseía.

" _Te lo advierto. Lárgate o descubrirás porqué me llaman 'El Demonio Blanco'."_

Los ojos del lobo comenzaron a adquirir una coloración rojiza erizando el blanco pelaje en una clara amenaza. Koga tragó saliva. Su instinto de supervivencia se había activado indicando un peligro inminente. El Sarnoso hablaba en serio. Si se quedaba un momento más, el bastardo lo mataría ahí mismo. Sus amigos habían retrocedido por inercia. Aún era demasiado temprano y no podía simplemente cambiar de forma en presencia de tantos humanos. Así que optó por lo más sensato, sonrió con una calma que no sentía. Estaba caminando sobre una delgada capa de hielo, si no era lo suficientemente diplomático, él y sus amigos estarían muertos.

-Aliviante viejo. Estás muy amargado. Solo estábamos divirtiéndonos con tu amiga. ¿No es así, Mademoiselle?-

-No-

-Que cruel. Rompes mi corazón. Como sea. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que tratar con un par de zoofilicos como ustedes.-

El azabache puso las manos en sus bolsillos y comenzó a caminar lejos de la pareja. Sus amigos no tardaron en seguirle el paso, perplejos por la incoherente situación. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, el semblante de Sesshomaru regresó a la normalidad. Rin lo miraba con el corazón latiendo a mil, su mente formulaba miles de teorías tratando de encontrar una explicación razonable a los desconcertantes sucesos.

" _¿Estás bien?"_

-¿Eh? … si. ¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Quienes eran esos tipos?-

El lobo respiró profundo considerando sus opciones. Su plan de mantener a Rin al margen de había ido a la mierda, ahora tendría que explicarle aunque eso signifique involucrarla en asuntos peligrosos, pero tampoco podía mentirle. Fijó sus orbes doradas en los confundidos ojos castaños, la chica estaba consternada por la presencia de Koga. Por primera vez en muchos días era capaz de de sentirla a través del vínculo.

" _¿Compraste los pastelillos?"_

-¿Eh?-

" _Vayamos a casa. Ahí te contaré todo"_

-Si…-

La joven aún confundida asintió y tomó la correa del lobo. Ambos caminaron envueltos en un silencio extraño, diferente a los anteriores. Rin estaba algo abrumada por el torbellino de emociones provenientes del lobo y el propio caos de su mente. Apenas ahora comprendía la ausencia de Sesshomaru en estos días, la agitación del que era víctima estaba la estaba sofocando.

Sesshomaru trataba de calmarse. Entre la habitual turbulencia que lo envolvía ahora era más que consciente de la insondable tristeza que afligía a la morena. Tenía que contenerse para que el quebradizo vínculo se mantuviera estable. No podía dejar que el enfado que sentía nublara su juicio, debía mantener sus celos bajo control. Odiaba que ese malparido de Kohaku estuviera tan presente en los pensamientos de Rin.

El regreso a casa fue largo. Apenas entraron Rin despojó al lobo del arnés y lo vio dirigirse a la sala. La joven se mordió los labios preocupada, tenía miedo que su querido amigo se hundiera de nuevo en esa espesa oscuridad de la que era cada vez más difícil sacarlo, convirtiéndola en una simple espectadora de su sufrimiento. No. Tenía que confiar en él. Con pasos un poco más seguros fue a la cocina por un plato para los deliciosos aperitivos. Al regresar a la sala el lobo estaba tendido en el sofá esperándola. Rin respiró profundo armándose de valor. Con una sonrisa se sentó a lado del elegante animal.

Sesshomaru estaba demasiado callado ordenando sus ideas. Tenía que ser sincero pero precavido. No podía exponer a Rin a un peligro inminente, ya corría demasiado riesgo por estar ayudándolo. Tal y como lo temió, Koga había percibido el aroma de la morena en su pelaje, si ese perdedor pudo notarlo en su forma humana, un licántropo de cualquier categoría también podría rastrear indicios sobre su paradero en Rin. Ahora más que nunca odiaba las limitaciones de su condición, en su transformación básica le era imposible ocultar su aroma. Pero tampoco podía mentirle, claro que ella no tendría manera de comprobar si era verdad o no, pero las cosas extrañamente no estaban saliendo conforme sus planes. Si las cosas se salían de control y Rin se enteraba de que le había mentido se decepcionará, estaría comportándose igual que ese médico de pacotilla y Sesshomaru jamás sería igual que él.

La vio sentarse junto a él con un plato variado de macarrones, un pastelito con crema batida y un par de brownies. Se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros observándola. La morena lo miraba de reojo mordiendo su labio inferior, como una niña pequeña que ha hecho una travesura y espera el regaño de sus padres. Estaba callada, pero sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que un estallido de incesante parloteo se desbordara por esos labios dulces. Sesshomaru sonrió internamente, sentirla de nuevo lo tranquilizaba a sobremanera.

" _Humana."_

-¿Mm?-

" _Aliméntame"_

-¿Eh?-

Rin lo miró con los ojos abiertos. El imponente lobo le señaló con sus hermosos orbes dorados el plato que sostenía firmemente contra su regazo. La chica tardó un par de segundos antes de que su cerebro procesará la orden. Su rostro se iluminó radiante cuando entendió la petición. Sonrió con alegría cuando tomó un pequeño macarrón con su mano izquierda y lo ofreció como tributo al majestuoso lobo mutante. Su corazón se aceleró cuando el regio animal se inclinó para olisquear el bocadillo antes de lamerlo de la palma extendida y comerlo de un bocado. Miles de millones de pequeños espasmos recorrieron su sistema nervioso, viajando desde su palma hasta la punta de los dedos de sus menudos pies ante el contacto de esa lengua sedosa. Un suspiro imperceptible escapó de sus labios. ¿Qué pasaba con ella?

Sesshomaru degustó el postre bañado con el sabor excitante de la piel de la morena. Un curioso estremecimiento recorrió su espina conforme paladeaba el postre, entrecerró los ojos un momento dudando del origen de la extraña sensación. Su mirada ambarina reparó en la expresión turbada de Rin y en el ligero sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas, ¿Acaso era posible que la humana torpe sintiera por él algo más que el cariño de una mascota? El Demonio Blanco sonrió ladino internamente, sería interesante averiguarlo, tal vez no estaba tan perdido después de todo.

" _Tú también deberías probarlo"_

-¡¿Eh!?-

" _Me refiero al postre. Es exquisito. Produce una sensación orgásmica. ¿Por qué no lo intentas?"_

Rin se sonrojó cuando su mente la traicionó llenando esa inocente frase con un insano doble sentido. De pronto sentía mucho calor. Con su mano libre comenzó a abanicar su rostro tratando de aminorar el sonrojo que estaba segura lucía su rostro. Una risa nerviosa escapó de sus labios cuando una presión se hizo presente en su vientre.

Sesshomaru sonrió complacido cuando un rastro sutil, muy sutil de feromonas acarició su sensible sentido del olfato. Al parecer no era el único en una situación inconveniente. Dispuesto a comprobar su teoría, se bajó del sillón acercándose hasta rozar el cuerpo de la morena observado las curiosas reacciones. Sus ojos se dilataron cuando un ligero suspiró escapó de los labios de la chica cuando acercó su cabeza en medio de sus delgadas piernas.

" _Si no te molesta. Probaré más de este delicioso manjar"_

Con sus ojos de cazador fijos en el rostro de la humana bajó su hocico hasta su regazo en donde reposaba el plato de bocadillos. Con movimientos lentos y sugestivos su lengua lamía la crema batida del pequeño pastel.

Rin se sentía presa en un embrujo embriagante. Sus sentidos estaban a merced de un extraño deseo. Su cuerpo reaccionaba al magnetismo animal que rodeaba al lobo. Su mente enferma y traicionera reproducía la sensación de esas lentas lamidas en otras partes de su cuerpo, avergonzandola cuando sintió su centro humedecer. Ver la cabeza del lobo entre sus piernas, lamiendo parsimonioso con los ojos dorados fijos en ella, era depravado pero excitante al mismo tiempo.

-Ppppuuuesss eeessss ttttooddddo tttuyo. Yyoo nnnnoo ttttennggo hhambrree.-

La veterinaria apartó el plato de su regazo y se puso de pie, dirigiéndose a la ventana como un bólido. Su rostro estaba rojo de vergüenza y su corazón latía acelerado. Su respiración era irregular y el calor que corría por su cuerpo aún maximizaba sus sentidos.

Sesshomaru se relamió los labios y los bigotes complacido. Rin no era inmune a sus encantos. Saborear la posibilidad de tenerla para él avivaba sus sentidos de cazador. Esa mujer sería suya.

-¿Mme ddirás qqquiénes eran essos ssujetos?-

El Demonio Blanco rodó los ojos con fastidio. Vaya manera de cortar la tensión sexual en el ambiente. Bufó antes de tragarse de un bocado no tan elegante el resto del pastelillo.

" _Era una pandilla de vagos. El joven que te molestó es el líder de uno de los clanes de mi manada."_

-¿Quieres decir que también es un hombre lobo?-

" _Los tres lo son. Lamento que hayas pasado un momento desagradable."_

-¿Por eso me pediste que me fuera?-

" _No te mentí cuando te dije que los dulces que venden en esa tienda me gustan."_

-Pensé que no te gustaba lo dulce.-

" _No me gusta. Pero esa tienda es la excepción. Deberías probarlos, apuesto que te van a gustar"_

-¿Te estaban siguiendo?-

" _No lo creo. Fue una mala casualidad. Debieron percibir mi olor. En esta forma no puedo camuflarlo"_

-No pensaban atacarte, ¿O sí?-

" _Tal vez"_

-¿Por qué?-

" _Asesinar al próximo líder te vuelve más fuerte. Es un honor que cualquiera desearía tener"_

-No tiene sentido. Ya ni siquiera vives entre ellos, ¿Por qué lastimarte?-

" _Son cosas que no entenderías. Mi raza no se mueve por sentimentalismos. No importa que ya no participe en la manada, mientras viva sigo siendo una amenaza."_

 _-_ Es estúpido.-

" _En cierto modo, lo es."_

\- Tienes razón, no lo entiendo. ¿Qué clase de bestia insensible atacaría a un rival que está en clara desventaja? ¡No es justo que se aprovechen de tu estado!-

" _El mundo en el que vivo es así."_

 _-_ ¡Es injusto!-

" _Depende de qué perspectiva lo consideres"_

-¿Acaso tu también te has comportado de esa manera?-

" _Por supuesto. Cuando tú vida está en juego no hay espacio para la moralidad. La regla es simple: matar o morir"_

Rin apretó los puños con fuerza. Una enorme indignación inundaba su mente. Quería entender, de verdad lo intentaba. Pero una parte de ella rechazaba rotundamente la realidad. Le parecía increíble que seres tan asombrosos desperdicien sus vida de una manera tan tonta. ¿Para qué recurrir a la violencia cuando las cosas podían solucionarse hablando? ¿Por qué humillar a un rival caído? ¿En realidad eran seres tan mezquinos y ella apenas lo notaba por estar cegada por su mentalidad infantil? No lo aceptaba. Se rehusaba a creer que Sesshomaru aceptara semejante incoherencia con una calma pasmosa.

-¿Así que matar a inocentes es lo correcto? ¿Abusar del débil te hace más fuerte? ¿Matar o morir, en serio? ¿Cómo puedes estar tranquilo con eso?-

" _Te lo he dicho muchas veces. Soy un monstruo. No tengo remordimientos de conciencia por toda la gente que he asesinado y la que asesinare. Es mi naturaleza y nada podrá cambiarlo"_

-Podrías hacerlo. Estoy segura que si quisieras podrías…-

" _¿Qué? ¿Domesticar a la bestia que llevo dentro? No, Mon Cher¹. Todos los que lo han intentado han enloquecido. La fiebre por la sangre corroe la poca cordura que vive en nosotros. Es una poderosa enfermedad que nos llena de un enfermo placer. Un ser tan puro y tan ingenuo como tú jamás podrá entenderlo."_

Rin aflojó el agarre de sus puños. Sesshomaru tenía razón. Era muy fácil opinar de algo que era por completo desconocido para ella, cuando era él quien había lidiado con la maldición desde siempre. Sus ojos castaños se llenaron de lágrimas que poco a poco se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Si antes se sentía inútil ante la tristeza del lobo, ahora se sentía sumamente miserable por todo el sufrimiento que el licántropo debió haber pasado.

Por un momento una ráfaga de imágenes cruzó por su mente con la velocidad de un rayo. Miles de sentimientos asfixiantes y dolorosos inundaban su razón. Podía sentir toda las dudas y los remordimientos. El dolor de la primera transformación y el horror cuando la bestia tomó el control perdiéndolo en el frenesí de muerte por primera vez. Pudo ver a un Sesshomaru adolescente despertando bañado en sangre que no era suya, llorando desolado por todas las vidas que sesgó. El rostro de todos los muertos acosando al joven lobo como sombras tenebrosas cada vez que la oscuridad reina a su alrededor. Pudo ver su constante lucha por dominarse así mismo sin conseguirlo, tratando de escapar de las garras de la locura y al mismo tiempo de los incansables monstruos que lo perseguían para aniquilarlo.

" _¿Rin?"_

La respiración de Rin eran hipos entrecortados. Sus mejillas estaban húmedas por lágrimas

interminables. Sesshomaru se preocupó. Se acercó hasta ella y se paró sobre sus patas traseras. Con su pata derecha rozó ligeramente te el brazo izquierdo de la joven arrancandola del trance. La joven lo miró con sus enormes ojos grandes bañados en una tristeza profunda, su rostro bello estaba sucio por las lágrimas, su nariz estaba algo roja al igual que sus mejillas, pero esta vez el lobo sabía que ese dolor insondable no era provocado por el imbécil de Kohaku, ésas lágrimas eran por él, porque el alma noble de Rin se compadecía por un ser maldito como él.

-Lo lamento tanto…-

La joven se abrazó a él con fuerza. Lloró con más ahínco aferrada al pelaje que olía a las profundidades del bosque que representaba su hogar y su condena. Lloró por todo el dolor oculto en el alma del lobo, por todas las veces que él no pudo hacerlo al obligarse a ser fuerte. Lloró por todas las noches sin estrellas que debió pasar luchando en contra de sus instintos, en contra de su naturaleza sin conseguirlo. Lloró por toda la confusión que tuvo que soportar, encerrando al niño inocente que alguna vez fue en lo recóndito del olvido para no volverse loco ante tanta crueldad.

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos sorprendido. Balanceaba su peso para soportar la fuerza del abrazo de la chica que lloraba desconsolada. Poco a poco sintió como su cuerpo se transformó. Sus brazos rodearon la estrecha cintura de la pelinegra afirmandola contra sí cuando el cuerpo de la joven perdió toda la fuerza, desvaneciéndose.

El hombre la sostuvo desconcertado. De un momento a otro su alma estaba desnuda, se sentía sumamente vulnerable al intuir que sus secretos más oscuros habían sido revelados. Con sumo cuidado la cargó en brazos como si fuera una princesa y la llevó hasta la habitación. Abrió las mantas antes de depositarla en la mullida superficie. Sus ojos dorados bebían cada detalle el hermoso rostro, verla así de frágil sabiendo que esas lágrimas eran por él, le produjeron una sensación contradictoria pero reconfortante. Ella era la primera mujer que derramaba lágrimas sinceras sin esperar conseguir nada a cambio, sin regalos costosos de por medio ni sesiones de sexo maratónico. Era un despliegue de preocupación nata. Sesshomaru acarició su rostro con sus dedos de pianista limpiando las saladas y tibias lágrimas de las sonrosadas mejillas, sonriendo ante la textura aterciopelada.

-¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo _Petit Lapin?-_

Salió de la habitación para apagar las luces de la planta baja y asegurar la puerta. Regresó con calma para acostarse junto a ella y abrazarla fuertemente antes de caer en profundo sueño.

…

 _La espesa bruma se desvanecía poco a poco. Rin ya casi se acostumbraba a la sensación de vacío que siempre acompañaban sus sesiones de abducción. De alguna manera tenía un poco más de conciencia dentro de la extraña alucinación. Flexionó los dedos de sus manos cuando su mirada reparó en el cordón plateado unido a su dedo anular izquierdo. Sus ojos castaños cubiertos por un velo onírico siguieron el largo del cordón hasta reparar en la nube que siempre la guiaba por el mundo de los sueños. Sonrió cuando el montículo de niebla se levantó de su sitio sacudiendo lo que podría considerar como su pelaje, ahora que lo pensaba casi podía jurar que tenía la forma de un animal pero no distinguía cuál era._

 _Su guía comenzó a flotar en medio de la niebla y ella lo siguió con pasos cada vez menos vacilantes. Su alrededor comenzó a distorsionarse para enseñarle un nuevo pasaje de la curiosa historia. De nuevo lo que parecía ser un bosque interminable, se alzaba majestuoso frente a ella._

Los altos árboles simulaban tocar el cielo nocturno. El viento tranquilo recorría el bosque con serenidad. Un grupo de personas ancianas vestidas con ropa ceremonial testificaban la unión que se llevaba a cabo. En el centro del círculo sentados frente a frente, Inu no Taisho e Irasue se miraban fijamente. La luz de la fogata creaba sombras danzantes en los rostros de la pareja, iluminando con su resplandor anaranjado un par de rústicas copas de barro que contenían vino escarlata. Justo en medio de las dos copas un fragmento de negra y fría obsidiana¹ brillaba cuando la luz del fuego alumbraba sus imperfecciones.

El ambiente era sereno. El crepitar de las llamas rompía con el silencio del bosque. Inu no Taisho estiró su mano izquierda y tomó el frío trozo de roca volcánica apreciando con su tacto la irregular superficie. En ningún momento rompió el contacto visual con su consorte, sostuvo con firmeza el objeto punzante y con uno de los bordes filosos abrió una herida profunda en toda la palma de su mano derecha. La sangre caliente brotó de la herida abundantemente, el joven jerarca vertió la mayor cantidad del líquido vibrante en la copa opuesta a la suya. Con una sonrisa ladina adornando su rostro le ofreció el arma a la mujer frente a él.

La joven lideresa le devolvió la sonrisa con un gesto altanero. Tomó sin dudar la fría roca y sin preámbulos cortó su palma con un rápido movimiento. La sangre emanó profusamente en el interior de la copa. El olor estimuló los sentidos de los presentes. Pocos segundos después la fresca herida en ambas palmas había cerrado por completo. Los espectadores comenzaron a entonar un cántico ancestral al tiempo que golpeaban la tierra con unos bastones que tenían grabado a todo lo largo diversas grecas. La pareja tomó su copa y sin perder el contacto visual, bebieron al mismo tiempo el dulce vino entremezclado con el sabor metálico de la sangre.

La unión estaba hecha. A partir de ese momento Irasue se convertía en Inu no Kimi, la hembra Alfa más poderosa de todo el bosque de Céneves. El golpeteo de los bastones cesó cuando la joven pareja depositó la copa vacía en el suelo. Inu no Taisho se puso de pie y le extendió la mano derecha a su consorte. La nueva reina de los lobos sonrió gustosa aceptando la caballerosidad de su esposo.

-¡Inu no Taisho Vivat Rex!-

-¡Vivat Regina Inu no Kimi!-

La pareja regente permaneció en solemne silencio cuando un par de doncellas colocaron sobre los hombros del líder una pesada estola doble de blanca piel de lobo como signo de jerarquía, similar al que la lideresa portaba.

El clan del norte celebraba el nacimiento de un nuevo hijo bajo su seno. Un orgullo desbordante inundaba el corazón de los más ancianos al contemplar al líder más joven y poderoso, honrar a su clan con una sabiduría más allá de su edad. Un conocimiento oculto y vedado para los demás clanes era custodiado de generación en generación con sumo recelo. Ahora podían estar tranquilos, su secreto permanecerá en buenas manos. El anciano mayor de acercó hasta la pareja sosteniendo un pequeño cofre entre sus manos huesudas.

-Ahora eres un hijo más del norte. Y como tal cargarás sobre tus hombros la pesada responsabilidad. -

-Es un honor para mí pertenecer al clan de la luna creciente. Humildemente aceptaré tal privilegio.-

-Serás un excelente líder, Joven Lobo. El consejo confiará en ti.-

El cofre fue abierto ante los ojos sorprendidos de Inu no Taisho. Redonda y nacaranda, una perla del tamaño de una castaña reposaba inocentemente en el fondo del arca. El Alpha levantó una ceja confundido. Irasue le había comentado escuetamente que al final de la ceremonia se le revelaría un secreto ancestral, la muy ladina no quiso darle más detalles avivando la insaciable curiosidad del guerrero. Su imaginación había formulado cientos de posibles teorías y artefactos mágicos de gran tamaño, no estaba preparado para una perla dentro de una simple caja de madera.

-Esta es la perla de los cuatro espíritus¹. Un poder mágico reside dentro de ella. De ahora en adelante, protegerla de manos peligrosas será tu deber.-

Inu no Taisho abrió los ojos sorprendido. Un fulgor místico titilaba tenue de la extraña gema. El viento sopló besando su rostro y casi pudo jurar que una mano invisible acarició su mejilla. En verdad que esa pequeña perla poseía un inmenso poder. El joven líder se arrodilló ante el anciano en actitud solemne.

-Protegeré con mi vida la invaluable reliquia ancestral.-

-Bien dicho.-

 _El viento sopló con fuerza. Rin se cubrió el rostro con los brazos. El escenario se desvaneció como si moviera a una velocidad vertiginosa. El cordón en su dedo brilló con fuerza provocando una tibia sensación contra su piel. El piso bajo sus pies se resquebrajó y cayó al oscuro abismo. Desde el borde de la ruptura onírica la nube de niebla permaneció estática en su sitio mientras que el cordón que sujetaba su dedo se desvanecía como de costumbre._

 _..._

TBC

…

Notas finales: ¿Qué tal? Vaya que estuvo variado de emociones intensas. Disfruté mucho el cameo de Koga y su cuadrilla. Ese chico vaya que tiene sentido del humor xD. Por otro lado, ¿Creen que Rin alucina o ese lobo es un pervertido :v? Hahahaha me dijo mucha risa la parte de los bocadillos ¿Qué hubieran hecho ustedes en esa situación? :P

Aquí vimos con un poco más de detalle parte del pasado oscuro de Sessh. Ser un monstruo es difícil, y ahora Rin puede entender porqué. Les seré sincera, cuando escribí la parte de la ráfaga de recuerdos,mi corazón se contrajo y se me salieron un par de lágrimas, yo también quise abrazar a ese pequeño atormentado. :'c

Seguimos descubriendo nuevas cosas del pasado y su impacto en el presente. ¿Qué sucederá en el siguiente episodio? Tendremos que descubrirlo ;).

Aquí las habituales notas al final

 **Macarrones¹:** Macarons o macarrones dulces son una especie de galletas francesas de diferentes colores a base de clara de huevo, azúcar glass y almendra molida. Dos galletas se unen con un relleno pegajoso de de diferentes sabores.

 **Mon Cher¹:** en francés significa Querida mía o cariño. Depende de la circunstancia.

 **Obsidiana¹:** La Obsidiana no es un mineral propiamente dicho, ya que no tiene estructura cristalina. Realmente es un vidrio natural, un vidrio volcánico. En la antigüedad era parte de ceremonias rituales y también se utilizaba para elaborar armas. En el esoterismo, se cree que es una piedra muy poderosa y muy creativa. Su uso aumenta el autocontrol y obliga a afrontar el auténtico yo. Es muy protectora, repele la negatividad y dispersa los pensamientos poco amorosos. En la sanación, si se coloca en el ombligo, asienta la energía espiritual en el cuerpo y, sobre el tercer ojo deshace barreras mentales.

 **Vitat Regina Inu no Kimi:** en latín significa Viva la reina Inu no Kimi.

 **Perla de los cuatro espíritus¹:** La esfera de las cuatro almas, o Perla de Shikon, fue creada durante una batalla entre la sacerdotisa Midoriko y poderosos yōkai (Demonios). Es llamada "de las cuatro almas", justamente por estar formada por las cuatro cualidades que debe poseer el alma de una persona: Arami Tama (荒魂 Valor?), Nigimi Tama (和魂 Amistad?), Kushimi Tama (奇魂 Conocimiento?) y Sakimi Tama (幸魂 Amor?). Cuanto más equilibradas estén estas cuatro almas en una persona, mejor será ésta. Esta teoría está basada en los principios shinto de la filosofía Naobi.

Es importante aclarar que es la "misma perla" pero solo de nombre. Recuerden que esta historia es de Universo Alterno. Algunos detalles se mantendrán pero la historia en sí, es distinta. ;)

Hasta aquí las aclaraciones. Gracias por su apoyo chicas, ¡seguiré esforzándome!

Nos vemos pronto.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello! Did you miss me? xD este capítulo les va a encantar, yo lo sé. A mí me encantó. Me reía a carcajadas mientras lo escribía. Ya nos hacía falta una dosis de risa histérica luego de tanta melancolía. Pero no les diré más, vayan y compruébelo ustedes mismas xD.

¡Muchas gracias a todas por su apoyo! ¡Son asombrosas y me hacen inmensamente feliz! Les prometo que me esforzaré aún más. :D

¡Ah! No sé les olvide comentar y hacerme saber qué opinaron del capítulo ;) me encanta leer su opinión. Esto se va a descontrolar, yo lo sé :v

 **Advertencia**

 **El contenido de es para mayores de edad. No recomendado para personas con criterio sensible. Si a usted le disgusta las historias con insinuación de filias sexuales, favor de evitar la lectura.**

 **No me hago responsable de los castigos o penas capitales derivadas de la lectura de este capítulo.**

 _Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, sus derechos son de R.T. yo los utilizo sin fines de lucro. La historia es mía._

Sin otro particular, disfruten.

….

The Howling by BloodyP

Capítulo 11: Un nuevo amanecer

 _Distrito XIX arrondissement Buttes-Chaumont. Zona residencial. Ese día 5:45 am_

Rin suspiró y se acurrucó contra ese tibio y protector abrazo. Un deleitable aroma¹ a cedro con notas de ámbar, pachuli, jazmín y sándalo le abrumaba los sentidos varandola en el limbo de la inconsciencia. Restregó la nariz en la tersa piel olfateando por instinto, suspirando cuando al inhalar la esencia su torrente sanguíneo fue invadido por miles de estrellas y puntitos de colores llenándola de inexplicable felicidad. Era el aroma más delicioso que había sentido jamás, debía aprovechar antes que el embriagante perfume se desvaneciera junto con la extraña sensación de abducción. El portador de la fragancia se removió de su posición y la aferró más contra sí, con un largo brazo resguardaba su cintura y el otro que estaba como almohada debajo de su cabeza la jaló más hacia su pecho. Rin sonrió cuando enredó inconscientemente sus piernas con las de su acompañante, hundiendo su rostro en el hueco del hombro y cuello del hombre que dormía con ella.

Un momento…

Rin poco a poco abrió los ojos despabilando sus sentidos. Parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la penumbra de la habitación. Lentamente fue haciéndose consciente del resto de su cuerpo, sus brazos rodeaban la tibia cintura de aquel hombre, sus piernas estaban enredadas con las de él de manera íntima y familiar, no existía espacio alguno entre sus cuerpos. Levantó la vista con los ojos abiertos de par en par con una expresión de sonrojado espanto alojandose en su rostro. No pudo pensar correctamente cuando se encontró con un bello rostro sereno y profundamente dormido a pocos centímetros del suyo.

-¡ **KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-**

Sesshomaru no supo qué fue lo que pasó. En un momento estaba durmiendo plácidamente como hacía días que no dormía y de pronto despertaba sobresaltado en medio de un confuso remolino de extremidades y mantas. Su corazón latía agitado por el caótico grito de Rin, las neuronas aún dormidas de su cerebro ordenaron enviar adrenalina a todo su cuerpo maximizando sus sentidos en modo alerta. Tal vez alguien extraño había entrado a la casa durante la noche confiando en que la casa estaba habitada por una mujer que vivía sola.

-¡AHHHH! ¡VETE! ¡VETE PERVERTIDO! ¡TOMA ESTO!-

Antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie y analizar la situación una avalancha de muñecos de felpa cayó sobre él. Osos, perros, conejos, monos y hasta unicornios de tamaño variado fueron golpeando diferentes partes de su cuerpo mientras una histérica Rin gritaba como si no hubiera mañana.

Y de repente lo entendió. El extraño en la habitación era él.

Se cubrió el rostro con los brazos y se sorprendió cuando reconoció su cuerpo. Seguía siendo un hombre, no se había transformado en lobo mientras dormía como las veces anteriores.

-¡TOMA ESO PERVERTIDO. SAL DE AQUÍ LLAMARÉ A LA POLICÍA!-

-¡Rin tranquilízate!-

-¡NO! SAL DE MI CASA!-

-¡Deja de lanzarme muñecos!-

-¡ **JAMÁS**! ELLOS DARÁN SU VIDA POR DEFENDER MI HONOR.-

-¡Soy yo! ¡Sesshomaru!-

-¡Eso es! ¡SESSHOMARU ATACA!-

…

Rin se detuvo cuando no escuchó los gruñidos de su feroz guardián ni los gritos del intruso al ser despedazado por la fauces de su salvaje lobo-mutante domesticado. Abrió los ojos mirando de un lado a otro en busca del majestuoso lobo pero no lo halló por ninguna parte. Mantenía en alto su brazo sosteniendo su pantufla y en la otra a un pequeño osito de felpa lista para defenderse del atrevido acosador que estaba en su cama cubriéndose el rostro con ambos brazos.

-¿Sesshy?-

Rin respiraba agitadamente con su armamento listo. Pero su mascota no apareció por ningún lado. El hombre poco a poco fue descubriendo su rostro con los ojos entrecerrados cuando la batahola de muñecos cesó. Una llamarada refulgió en sus molestos ojos dorados. Tenía el ceño fruncido que lejos de opacar, realzaba el atractivo natural del hombre. Un inusual cabello plateado caía como una cascada por los hombros del invasor. Por un momento le pareció tener un dejà vu, ya había visto ese peculiar color en alguna otra parte, pero su cerebro estaba abrumado por la adrenalina que sencillamente obvio el detalle trascendente.

-Baja ese oso. Ahora.-

-¡No! Sal de mi casa. Mi lobo te atacará si te acercas-

-Rin... ¡Deja de actuar con una demente!-

La joven mantenía en alto las armas destructivas mientras Sesshomaru apretaba los puños. Nunca antes lo habían humillado de esta manera por una mujer. Se puso de pie y con pasos decididos caminó en dirección de la chica. Le pondría fin al episodio de histeria de una buena vez por todas.

Rin se pegó a la pared cuando el intruso se puso de pie. Su corazón comenzó a bombear de manera diferente cuando lo vio acercarse, la adrenalina y exaltación fueron reemplazados por pudor y vergüenza. La fuerza sobrehumana que empleó para defenderse la abandonó transformándose en un intenso rubor en sus mejillas, dejando caer los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo siendo vencida por el contrincante antes de empezar la batalla. El oso y la pantufla se resbalaron de sus flácidos dedos hasta el piso en un sonido silencioso.

Con los ojos abiertos a más no poder recorrió involuntariamente el cuerpo desnudo del intruso. Era alto, una piel blanca como el mármol cubría todo el cuerpo musculoso y atlético. Tenía el cabello largo y plateado rozando sus glúteos a cada lado de sus contornos duros y definidos. El torso férreo estaba exquisitamente labrado músculo por músculo desde los pectorales hasta la "v" de su pelvis. Una fina capa de vello grisáceo cubría su pubis enmarcando sus genitales descendiendo hasta perderse más allá de las poderosas y largas piernas. Se obligó a mirarlo a los ojos cuando lo tuvo suficientemente cerca. Su rostro le pareció tallado por los mismos ángeles, la piel pálida y sin imperfecciones le recordaron la belleza de las obras de Bernini¹. Los ojos dorados brillantes e hipnóticos estaban entintados por la indignación. A su alrededor solo escuchaba el sonido acelerado de su corazón bombeando una ola de calor profundo que se iba aglomerando en su vientre, sus ojos avellana se perdieron en el movimiento de los labios delgados y definidos.

La alucinación divina estaba hablándole.

-Mírame Rin, soy yo. Sesshomaru-

-¿tttttt...uuu eeee...eres sessssssssshomaru?-

-¡Si!-

-pppppppeeero eeeeesssstttttaas dddd-

-¿Qué?-

-ddddddddd-

-Rin no puedo entenderte-

-dddesssssnudddoooo….-

La joven no pudo soportar más y se desvaneció. Sesshomaru la atajó en brazos antes de que cayera. No estaba entendiendo absolutamente nada. Rodó los ojos al cielo tratando de calmar su molestia. La levantó delicadamente llevándola hasta la cama en donde la tendió sin ningún esfuerzo. Con hastío comenzó a lanzar fuera del colchón al ejército de soldados caídos. Los peluches caían emitiendo sonidos sordos o uno que otro chillido cuando se estrellaban dramáticamente en el piso de la habitación. Parecía un campo de guerra cubierto de cadáveres de felpa.

Sesshomaru acarició el rostro de la joven con una resignada sonrisa en el rostro. Era de suponer que Rin reaccionara de manera única cuando despertó abrazada a un hombre en su propia cama. Rió al recordar su reacción, esa mujer iba a terminar de volverlo loco. Colocó una mano sobre su frente asegurándose que no tuviera fiebre, despejando los mechones de cabello negro que tapaban su rostro.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo _Mon Cher?-_

Suspiró al retirar el brazo del rostro de la chica. No podía creerlo, aún mantenía su apariencia. Flexiono los dedos de su mano izquierda abriendo y cerrando la palma. Un suave gemido llamó su atención, sus ojos dorados estaban fijos en la joven que se incorporaba poco a poco con los ojos cerrados, con la mano derecha se tomaba la frente como si le doliera la cabeza.

-Sesshy no vas a creerme. Tuve un sueño muy loco.-

-¿Qué soñaste?-

-Que estabas transformado en humano y que yo…-

La joven abrió los ojos y por instinto retrocedió hasta topar con el respaldo de la cama cuando reparó en él.

-No fue un sueño…-

-Rin, mírame. Soy yo.-

La joven por primera vez se hundió en la cálida mirada de oro. Eran los mismos ojos que observaba día con día, aquellos que le parecían tan humanos ahora la miraban con la intensidad de un sol, brillando solo para ella envueltos en un sentimiento que no lograba reconocer.

-En verdad eres tú…-

La joven extendió su mano con cautela, deteniéndose milímetros antes de tocar la frente del hombre. Sesshomaru cerró los ojos acortando la distancia buscando su tacto. La joven suspiró cuando sintió ese vínculo vibrar contra su palma y su pecho. Con su mano recorrió la tersa piel del fino y hermoso rostro hasta finalizar en su barbilla. Admiraba embelesada los rasgos masculinos y perfectos de su huésped cuando lo sintió acercarse hasta rozar su nariz con la suave piel de su mejilla restregandola lentamente. Rin cerró los ojos y levantó el rostro levemente imitando la caricia, respondiendo aquel gesto tan único entre ambos.

-Lamento haberte asustado. No fue mi intención-

-Lamento haberte sepultado vivo-

-Debí destrozar tus pantuflas cuando me quedaba solo en casa. En tus manos son armas de destrucción masiva-

-Ni siquiera se te ocurra. Son de colección-

La joven abrió los ojos y se encontró de lleno con la mirada dorada a escasos centímetros de ella. Sonrió aliviada antes de lanzarse hacia adelante para abrazarlo cruzando sus brazos por su cuello. Miles de escalofríos erizaron su piel cuando Sesshomaru le devolvió el gesto sentandola en su regazo, envolviendo con su brazos la cintura y la nuca femenina pegándola a su cuerpo.

-Por un momento pensé que iba a morir violada y asesinada por un acosador pervertido-

-Jamás permitiré que alguien te haga daño _Petit Lapin-_

-Lo sé.-

Rin sonrió antes de tomar distancia deslizando sus pequeñas manos por el cuello masculino hasta el pecho descubierto, desvío la mirada sonrojada cuando cayó en cuenta que estaba sentada en su regazo y él estaba desnudo. Se mordió los labios con fuerza y con el rostro completamente rojo de vergüenza miró hacia el techo ignorando deliberadamente que él aún la tomaba por la cintura y con su otra mano jugaba con un mechón de su cabello.

-Rreccupppeerassttte ttttu appariencia.-

-Eso parece-

Sesshomaru estaba disfrutando ponerla nerviosa. Tenerla tan afectada por su cercanía elevaba su ego peligrosamente. Ella sola estaba exponiendo sus debilidades al mejor cazador de todo París y él aprovecharía la oportunidad para mover las cartas a su favor, sobretodo después de su descubrimiento de la noche anterior. Con una sonrisa ladina tomó uno de los mechones de sedoso cabello negro y lo llevó a su rostro respirando el aroma que desprendía esperando por la reacción de Rin que fue inmediata, se removió de su regazo bajándose de la cama de un salto.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Tttoddavvia ssigguess ddddesssnudddddo-

-¿Ah sí? Lo lamento, no lo había notado.-

Rin le dio la espalda y entró al baño como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Cerró la puerta y se recargó contra ella tratando de calmar su corazón y desaparecer el rubor de sus mejillas. Se llevó una mano al pecho sosegando sus latidos con respiraciones profundas.

-Vamos Rin no actúes como una adolescente. Solo se trata de tú lobo que puede transformarse en un licántropo y en un hombre sumamente hermoso, así que respira profundo e ignora el hecho que está desnudo en tu cama y que dormiste abrazada a él probablemente toda la noche y que…¡ **AHHHHH esto no funciona!** -

Hiperventiló un par de veces sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

-Ok, ok, ok. Tú puedes Rin, concéntrate-

Repetía sus ejercicios de respiración cuando un suave golpe resonó en la madera de la puerta.

-¿Rin está todo bien?-

¡Esa voz! Tan profunda y suave le hizo morderse los labios. Maldito lobo-mutante- egocéntrico-narcisista, en verdad no mintió cuando dijo que era perfecto. Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar en un desesperado intento por qué su voz sonará igual que siempre.

-Si. Es solo qque la seccadora no está secando bbien.-

-De acuerdo… tomaré una de tus batas y bajaré a la cocina.-

-Esta bien. En seguida voy-

Rin permaneció quieta hasta escuchar la puerta cerrarse. Hizo un exagerado puchero y con sus manos se golpeó levemente en la cabeza. Era una tonta empedernida. Seguramente Sesshomaru estaría burlándose de ella y su comportamiento más extraño de lo normal.

-¡Ay Rin eres una tonta!-

Pero vamos tenía que pensar. Era imposible que todas sus neuronas estuvieran fuera de servicio solo porque él estaba presente. ¿Qué es lo que había cambiado? ¿Por qué de un momento a otro Sesshomaru estaba en su forma humana? ¿Habría roto la maldición? ¿Cómo lo había hecho? ¿Por qué no se lo dijo antes? ¿Qué es lo que haría ahora? ¿Se iría de su casa? ¿Volvería a su antigua vida? ¿Por qué pensar en eso le estrujaba el corazón?

Los ojos de Rin estaba tristes de un momento a otro. Toda la agitación anterior y el calor de su cuerpo la abandonó ante su cadena de pensamientos. Se llevó la mano izquierda al pecho tratando de tocar inútilmente con sus dedos el anillo invisible. Su corazón repiqueteaba contra su pecho con pesadez. Sabía que estaba mal pero no quería que Sesshomaru se fuera. No quería estar sola de nuevo, no cuando su vida era mucho más dulce desde que él vivía con ella. Cerró los ojos con fuerza llevando su cabeza hacia atrás golpeando su cabeza ligeramente contra la madera de la puerta.

-Papá, Mamá… ¿Qué debo hacer?-

…..

Sesshomaru se miraba en el reflejo de la superficie metálica del refrigerador. Aún no abandonaba su sorpresa. Pensó que durante la noche su cuerpo se convertiría en lobo pero algo había cambiado. De nuevo. El peliplata suspiró y abrió la nevera, era hora del desayuno y Rin debía irse a trabajar. Sonrió cuando vio un paquete sellado de carne de cordero con un rótulo y un dibujo tierno de un lobo mal hecho con una luna en la frente. Negó con la cabeza un par de veces antes de tomar la leche y algunos huevos del refrigerador.

Veinte minutos después el olor de una pila de deliciosos panqueques inundaba la planta baja. El Demonio Blanco le daba la espalda a la puerta de la cocina cuando la joven pelinegra se acercó cautelosa. Rin se escondía detrás del marco de la puerta pellizcando una de sus mejillas tratando de convencerse que un hombre extremadamente apuesto estaba en su cocina usando su bata rosa de conejitos y cocinaba unos deliciosos panqueques que olían como el mismísimo cielo. Seguramente había muerto durante la noche o seguía en el trance de abducción y los extraterrestres la monitoreaban desde su nave nodriza por medio de grandes pantallas y paneles de control con un montón de lucecitas parpadeantes de diferentes colores. En cualquier momento un alien chiquito y verde con enormes ojos negros aparecería por la puerta principal con una pistola láser diciendo 'Venimos en paz'.

-El desayuno está listo-

La burbuja de su imaginación reventó. Se sonrojó cuando Sesshomaru se dio vuelta y la descubrió en su escondite. La abertura de la bata, que evidentemente no era de su talla, mostraba los perfectos músculos de su pecho y parte de su abdomen. El borde de la salida de baño apenas cubría hasta medio muslo de las largas y definidas piernas. Rin desvío la cabeza sin poder disimular su nerviosismo con un notorio sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas. Se sentía como una pervertida fijándose en esos detalles del cuerpo de su amigo-lobo-mascota.

-Nno ddebbiste mmolesttarte. -

-No es molestia. Ven se están enfriando-

El hombre caminó hacia la mesa del comedor con una elegancia envidiable a pesar de usar un atuendo tan vergonzoso y patético. La morena se mordió los labios nerviosa, traía una muda de ropa aferrada contra su pecho, tal vez se molestaría con ella por lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero era la única solución posible a esta hora de la mañana. Suspiró profundo un par de veces antes de tomar valor y abandonar su trinchera¹. Llegó al comedor como una niña regañada, mantenía la mirada gacha y se mordía el labio inferior, sus delicadas manos estrujaba sin cesar el borde de la ropa que traía entre manos. Sesshomaru la miró con su rostro impasible, la conocía a la perfección como para suponer que algo había hecho, algo que seguramente le ocasionaría dolor de cabeza.

-¿Qué sucede ahora Rin?-

La morena lo miró desde el umbral de la puerta. Evitaba mirarlo a los ojos a toda costa.

-Emm… bueno… lo que pasa es… yo creí que… amm…que tú… y luego yo.. y entonces... tú entiendes-

El peliplata alzó una perfecta ceja en una mueca elegante.

-En realidad no.-

-Lo que quiero decir es que… tal vez te enojes conmigo porque sé que lo que te voy a decir no te va a gustar. No creas que no sé lo que piensas al respecto y te juro que no es con mala intención. Esta vez es diferente a esa vez que propuse aplicarte las vacunas antirrábicas, aunque insisto en que tal vez las necesites. O esa otra ocasión cuando te rascabas mucho y te rocíe con un talco antipulgas al que resultase ser alérgico. O cuando te enojaste porque estabas triste y trate tomarte la temperatura pensando que tenías fiebres. No, está vez es diferente a esas veces, tal vez incluso te molestes muchísimo, pero te juro que es sin mala intención. Si hubiera más tiempo se me había ocurrido una mejor idea, además sabes que mi cerebro no está muy despierto en las mañanas por falta de alimento y oxigenación-

El Demonio Blanco solo parpadeó un par de veces confundido. Aún no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que la humana parloteaba.

-¿Y bien?-

-Promete que no te vas a enojar conmigo-

-Depende-

-Prometelo-

El peliplata entrecerró los ojos con sospecha. Estaba teniendo un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

-¿Qué hiciste ahora?-

La morena aguanto la respiración y se acercó hasta la mesa en donde depositó la muda de ropa. El licántropo entrecerró los ojos cuando reconoció que era ropa de hombre. Ahora entendía. Todo el parloteo incesante de Rin de pronto cobró sentido. Frunció el ceño y gruñó por lo bajo cuando lo entendió.

-¿De dónde sacaste esto?-

-...-

-Rin-

-E… era de Kohaku…-

El Demonio Blanco apretó los dientes y se tomó del puente nasal. Respiró profundo un par de veces sosegando su ira descomunal que iba en aumento

-... Yyo iba a enviar todas sus cosas a una casa de donaciones pero no he tenido tiempo… ssé lo mucho que te disgusta todo lo relacionado a él y ssobretodo que no te causará gracia usar su ropa pero es lo único que tengo ddisponible. Cuando regrese del trabajo te prometo que pensaré en algo para remediarlo.-

La torpe humana estaba equivocada cuando dijo que se enojaría con ella. No estaba molesto, estaba furioso. ¿Cómo le ofrecía ropa de ese imbécil? Y lo más importante, ¡¿Por qué demonios Rin aún conservaba cosas de ese esperpento?!

-Sesshy lo prometiste. Yo... te garantizo que resolveré este problema cuando regrese del trabajo. Es temporal. Lo juro-

El peliplata la fulminó con la mirada antes de respirar profundo. Rin no tenía la culpa de sus celos descomunales, en la constipada mirada castaña no había mala intención. Respiró un par de veces y suspiró. Suavizó su expresión y tomó sus cubiertos con un aire aristocrático.

-Olvidalo. Come. Se está enfriando-

Rin expulsó todo el aire que estaba conteniendo. Las cosas salieron mejor de lo que imaginó, su mente fantasiosa ya había diseñado diferentes escenarios en donde aparecía en los diarios más importantes del país con el titular de primera plana diciendo: 'muere joven al hacer enojar a un lobo mutante por entregarle ropa de su exnovio infiel' debajo del título habría una fotografía de ella apuñalada por un cuchillo de pan rodeada de panqueques con mantequilla o una donde era estrangulada por un pantalón deportivo. La morena sonrió olvidando sus desvaríos, tomando asiento frente a él. Sus ojos castaños contemplaban maravillados el humeante y delicioso plato antes de tomar sus cubiertos y comer con entusiasmo. Cerró los ojos absorta en el glorioso sabor de los panecillos. Hacía más de trece años que una persona se esmeraba en preparar un desayuno para ella.

Sesshomaru la observó con disimulo, era increíble la manera en que la joven pelinegra cambiaba de un humor a otro. Ahora comía con inusitada alegría los alimentos de su plato, murmurando exclamaciones exageradas cada vez que se llevaba a la boca un bocado repleto de miel, mantequilla y cuánta dulce sustancia untable con un alto porcentaje calórico estuviera a su disposición. El peliplata bebió un sorbo de su café negro con el porte imperial que poseía contemplando sus posibilidades. Su brillante mente repasaba una y otra vez los extraños sucesos de la noche anterior, de alguna forma que no comprendía, el vínculo había vibrado con tanta fuerza que casi podía jurar que Rin fue capaz de ver a través de él y de la maldición de su sangre.

Las lágrimas que la morena derramó con tanta pena fueron por él, estaba seguro. Si ella no se hubiera desmayado abrumada por la tensión del momento, habría visto su transformación. Poco a poco iba entendiendo como todo estaba entrelazado de una manera muy íntima. Ahora entendía las palabras de su padre. El vínculo debilitado durante días, había recobrado su intensidad desde el momento en que él parcialmente aceptó sus sentimientos por Rin, elevándose a niveles insondables cuando la morena logró ver más allá de la oscuridad de su alma demoníaca. Esa conexión espléndida se había manifestado al punto de permitirle conservar su forma humana, pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo? A pesar de sus deducciones, Sesshomaru titubeaba. Conociendo a su padre como lo conocía, podía apostar toda su fortuna a que la maldición aún no se había roto. Era demasiado fácil.

Rin detuvo su ritual alimenticio, sus enormes y brillantes ojos castaños miraban embelesados al hombre que desayunaba junto a ella. El ambiente era silencioso pero grato, el cálido sentimiento de pertenencia que experimentó por primera vez hace ya cuatro meses la cobijaba con ternura. Se sentía flotando en una nube de inefable felicidad, como si la esencia de la vida fuera de esta manera, compartiendo momentos inolvidables con la persona capaz de hacerte acariciar las estrellas. Aquel ser que con solo cerrar los ojos, haga que millones de galaxias exploten dentro de ti en un dulce tempestad.

Si. Era hermoso sentirse de esta manera.

Sesshomaru parpadeó lentamente cuando se sintió observado. Una extraña sensación en su dedo anular izquierdo le hizo reaccionar de sus cavilaciones, como si un anillo invisible se ajustará a la perfección a su delgado dedo de pianista. Alzó la mirada ambarina encontrándose con la morena que lo observaba con atención.

-¿Qué sucede?-

La pelinegra sonrió. El bello resplandor la rodeó sin que se percatara que aquel brillo diáfano estremecía la piel de la bestia sentada a su lado.

-Me alegra que hayas vuelto.-

Una casi imperceptible sonrisa se esculpió en el perfecto rostro del peliplata que trataba de permanecer impasible ante la radiante presencia de la joven.

-A mí también-

La alarma del celular de la morena repiqueteo como de costumbre indicando diez minutos antes de la hora. Rin permanecía sonriente ajena al bullicio del móvil. Sesshomaru alzó una ceja elegantemente.

-Sé te hará tarde. Es mejor que te des prisa-

-¿Eh?-

La morena parpadeó saliendo de su lapso antes de sonrojarse por verse descubierta. Sesshomaru se levantó de la mesa rumbo a la cocina. Rin se abofeteó mentalmente desactivando la alarma del celular. Con ansiedad subió a su habitación para terminar de arreglarse e irse a trabajar. Menos de diez minutos después estaba de vuelta en la planta baja con su uniforme y su bolso de mano, mordiéndose el labio inferior indecisa.

Sesshomaru estaba en la sala sentado en el que parecía ser su sillón favorito, absorto en sus pensamientos. Rin se acercó cautelosa deteniéndose en el umbral de la puerta, se aclaró la garganta un par de veces intentando llamar su atención. El peliplata giró el rostro lo suficiente para verla de reojo. Rin no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando el elegante y masculino perfil fue recortado por la luz de la sala.

-Yya mme voy al ttrabajo. ¿Eestarás bien por tu cuenta?-

-Por supuesto-

-Dde acuerdo. Nos veremos luego-

La joven respiró profundo y salió de la casa cerrando la puerta. Se apoyó contra el pórtico pellizcando con fuerza una de sus mejillas.

-...No estoy soñando.-

La joven sacudió su cabeza y fue directo a su modesto automóvil. Debía darse prisa o llegaría tarde al trabajo.

TBC

…..

Notas finales: ¡No me asesinen! :V ¡Por fin! Nada como un caótico despertar para iniciar bien el día xD. ¿Qué hubieran hecho ustedes si despiertan en los brazos de semejante creación divina? Disfruté mucho escribiendo este capítulo. Admito que lo tenía escrito desde hace semanas, casi desde los primeros capítulos, pero la historia debía avanzar antes de llegar a este punto. Disfruté muchísimo sepultar vivo a Sesshy entre peluches tiernos y esponjosos. ¿Se imaginan a Rin sonrojada con su pantufla y el osito lista para matar al intruso a con artefactos inofensivos? Desearía ser una super ilustradora para poder mostrarles algunas escenas de la misma forma que las veo en mi mente… ¡Oh no, esperen! es mejor, así no se perturban xD hahahaha.

Aquí algunas notas.

 **Perfume de Sesshomaru ¹:** el aroma que decidí otorgarle a este suculento hombre es el siguiente: **Drakkar Noir de Guy Laroche.** Las afortunadas que lo conozcan van a coincidir conmigo. Las desafortunadas que aún no hayan tenido el placer de sumirse en una orgásmica experiencia olfativa, puedan darse una vuelta en alguna tienda departamental de su país y preguntarle a la encargada de perfumería por esta exquisita fragancia.

Huelan y me cuentan que fue lo primero que pasó por su mente ;)

 **Bernini¹:** Gian Lorenzo Bernini (Nápoles, 7 de diciembre de 1598-Roma, 28 de noviembre de 1680) fue un escultor, arquitecto y pintor italiano. Trabajó principalmente en Roma y es considerado el más destacado escultor de su generación, creador del estilo escultórico barroco. Algunas de sus obras representativas son 'El rapto de Proserpina', 'La fuente de los cuatro ríos', 'Apolo y Dafne' **.** Realmente es un verdadero artista.

 **Trinchera¹:** Zanja excavada en la tierra dentro de la cual quedan los soldados protegidos del fuego enemigo o parcialmente cubiertos para poder disparar.

Bueno niñas, gracias a todas por sus comentarios. ¡Las adoro como no tienen idea! Seguiré trabajando para darles una magnífica historia que les dejé un lindo latido luego de cada lectura.

¡Nos vemos pronto!


	13. Chapter 13

¡Hola, hola! Aquí estamos una vez más con nuevo capítulo. Este episodio está cargado de emociones intensas. Lean con calma que pistas importantes se revelan :D

 **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR SU APOYO! ¡YA LLEGAMOS A LOS 117 COMENTARIOS! Y TODO GRACIAS USTEDES. ¡SOY TAN FELIZ NO ME LO CREO!**

En serio, es una emoción indescriptible sentir tanto cariño, sobre todo cuando la temática de la historia es bastante fuerte. Estoy sumamente agradecida.

 **Advertencia**

 **El contenido de es para mayores de edad. No recomendada para personas con criterio sensible. Si a usted le disgustan las historias con insinuación de filias sexuales, favor de evitar la lectura.**

 **No me hago responsable de los castigos o penas capitales derivadas de la lectura de este capítulo.**

 _Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, sus derechos son de R.T. yo solo los utilizo sin fines de lucro. La historia es mía._

¡Ah sí! Les recomiendo muchísimo la canción de 'Y cómo mirarte' de Sebastián Yatra. Cuando la escuché prácticamente el capítulo se escribió solo. Escuchenla y se darán cuenta que habla de nuestro querido Lobo. Sobre todo en este capítulo que fue bautizado con el mismo nombre ;)

Ahora sí, disfruten.

….

The Howling by BloodyP

Capítulo 12: Y cómo mirarte

Distrito XIX arrondissement Buttes-Chaumont. Zona residencial. Ese día. 8:30

El silencio en la casa era ensordecedor. La luz diurna y cálida que se colaba a través de las ventanas le generaban un poco de incomodidad. Sus orbes dorados resplandecientes aún miraban por la ventana el sendero en el que el modesto automóvil de la joven veterinaria desapareció. No sabía cuánto tiempo había permanecido en la misma postura. Tal pareciera que el tiempo pasaba lentamente a su alrededor, como si las revoluciones con las que la giraba la tierra, se detuvieran. Todo era tan silencioso, tan pacífico. El irritante Tic Tac del reloj marcaba perezoso el interminable pasar de los segundos. Parpadeó un par de veces cuando reparó en el reflejo que le devolvía la superficie traslúcida. Asombroso. Aún seguía siendo humano. Pero no era capaz de reconocerse. Y no porque usará una vergonzosa salida de baño color rosa que apenas cubría lo esencial. No. El hombre que lo miraba a través del reflejo era distinto.

El peliplata suspiró dándose vuelta. Su mente era un remolino de incertidumbre. Estaba atrapado entre el presente y la irrealidad de los extraños sucesos de los que era víctima. El recuerdo de los últimos acontecimientos estaban frescos en su memoria. El sueño le reveló el origen de la maldita gema que fue la causante de su infortunio.

Él siempre ha sido un hombre sagaz, a los quince años logró dominar a voluntad sus transformaciones y a los veinte ya era un asesino profesional. Su destreza y voracidad lo coronaron como el cachorro de linaje ilustre más talentoso de su generación, justo como alguna vez lo fuera Inu no Taisho. Cuando tuvo la suficiente edad para pertenecer a un clan, Sesshomaru, cegado por el hambre de gloria, menosprecio cruelmente el Clan de su madre por ser poco numeroso y mantenerse aislado de la actividad política de la manada. No entendía cómo era posible que Irasue, siendo tan poderosa, perteneció a un clan tan mediocre en donde la mayoría eran ancianos y hombres débiles.

Él prefirió ganarse un lugar en el mítico Clan del Oeste donde surgían las bestias más poderosas y temibles de toda Francia, aquella que presumía con orgullo que el Alpha más fuerte de todos los tiempos había salido de su seno. Durante años se adiestró en principios bélicos e intelectuales. Sometió su cuerpo a un arduo entrenamiento con tal de poder superar a su padre y declararse con orgullo, su digno sucesor. Volverse más fuerte y ganar la reñida competencia que sostenía con su medio hermano y así demostrar que él sería el próximo Alpha.

Pero cuán equivocado estaba.

Gracias a la revelación, ahora comprendía la importancia de ese clan antiguo. Los miembros de La Luna Creciente eran los guardianes de las raíces del linaje, salvaguardando los secretos que residían en lo más profundo del bosque a través de una magia primigenia.

A ellos no les interesaba en lo más mínimo disputar un puesto insignificante que convertía al resto de la manada en perros estúpidos al pelear entre sí porque tenían una misión muchísimo más importante que desempeñar.

Sesshomaru se tomó la barbilla con la mano derecha mientras su mente consideraba miles de teorías a una velocidad vertiginosa. Sus pies descalzos danzaban en la alfombra en un interminable ir y venir. Su frente estaba ligeramente fruncida y sus labios finos se apretaban en un casi imperceptible gesto. Sus ojos dorados estaban entrecerrados sopesando sus posibilidades. ¿Por qué Inu no Taisho tenía en su poder la reliquia? ¿Estaba permitido que la usará a voluntad? ¿No se suponía que el tesoro milenario debía ser resguardado por el clan, protegido del mundo externo? ¿'Rompase caso de emergencia' o algo así?

A menos que…

El peliplata detuvo sus pasos. Sus orbes doradas se abrieron de par en par cuando la verdad cayó sobre él como un balde de agua fría.

A menos que Irasue haya sido la guardiana de la perla y al morir, Inu no Taisho heredó la misión de protegerla. ¡Claro! Ahora tenía sentido. Su padre la custodiaba por ser el 'miembro más fuerte del clan de Norte'. Por eso la gema reaccionaba con él. Estaba seguro que ese ritual que presenció no fue una boda antigua, sino que fue el medio para que la perla lo reconociera como miembro más del clan al intercambiar sangre con su guardiana.

Sus pasos divagantes iguales a los de un león enjaulado, dejaban un rastro invisible en la alfombra al estar más intrigado que antes. ¿Qué clase de magia existía en esa pequeña gema? Era sencillamente increíble, llevaba un poco más de dos meses en la forma de un lobo y aún no enloquecía. La maldición que fluye por sus venas es un veneno mortal y corrosivo. Todo licántropo conoce el riesgo que existe al permanecer mucho tiempo en alguna transformación. Tarde o temprano, la bestia toma posesión del hombre destruyendo su mente, torturandolo hasta fragmentar y hacerlo sucumbir ante la fuerza del delirio sangriento y el encanto desquiciante por la muerte misma.

Pero él estaba más cuerdo que nunca. El raciocinio nunca lo había acompañado como ahora.

El peliplata resopló frustrado. Llevó uno de sus delgados dedos al puente de su nariz ejerciendo una ligera presión. Debía serenarse. Sea lo que sea que estuviera sucediendo, solo le quedaba esperar para poder desentrañar los secretos del pasado al caer la noche, cuando el cansancio lo invadiera y fuera transportado al mundo de los sueños guiado por el enigmático aroma a vainilla de su dulce caos personal.

Y hablando de ella...

Un gruñido escapó involuntario de los finos labios del hombre. Los pies descalzos recorrieron la distancia hasta la cocina divisando la ropa doblada sobre la mesa. Sus dorados ojos de cazador se oscurecieron furiosos antes de cambiar el rumbo de sus pasos. Con elegante urgencia subió por las escaleras con los puños apretados y el ceño fruncido. La habitación de Rin estaba justo al final del pasillo que se revelaba frente a él.

A la derecha estaba el cuarto de huéspedes. El Demonio Blanco dirigió sus pasos hasta la puerta de la recámara que no dudo en abrir.

La habitación estaba oscura. Un ligero olor a humedad reinaba en el ambiente. Las orbes doradas recorrieron el dormitorio en busca de alguna anomalía. Encendió el interruptor iluminando de inmediato la estancia. Las paredes blancas tenían coloridos detalles con motivos florales pintados a mano. Era una recamara pequeña que parecía no haberse usado en algún tiempo. A cada lado de la cama individual había una mesita nocturna cubierta de una capa de polvo. Un diván junto a la ventana cerrada cuya cortina impedía que la luz del sol ahuyentara la humedad reinante.

Pronto sus bellos ojos repararon en la puerta del guardarropa. Entró a la habitación frunciendo el ceño, las huellas de sus pies quedaron grabadas en la fina capa de polvo espolvoreado en el piso de fría loza siguiendo el suave rastro de la suela de las pantuflas de la morena. Asió con sus manos de pianista el pomo de la puerta abriendola con cierta brusquedad. Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos cuando un desagradable aroma acarició su nariz, apretó los dientes cuando reparó en los uniformes blancos colgados en un par de ganchos. Revisó uno de los cajones descubriendo con enojo que mantenían prendas limpias pulcramente dobladas. Abrió con urgencia el siguiente, y el siguiente obteniendo el mismo resultado. Tal pareciera que ésta fue la habitación del imbécil de Kohaku. El Demonio Blanco rodó los ojos con fastidio cerrando todos los cajones y la puerta con fuerza. Se sentía furioso. ¿Cómo fue tan idiota para no darse cuenta que habían pertenencias de ese tarado en la casa?

Abandonó la habitación más inquieto que antes. Si dependiera de él, sacaría todas esas prendas a la calle o elaboraría una enorme hoguera en el patio trasero donde pudiera quemarlas junto con su dueño, así ese bastardo dejaría de interponerse entre él y su fascinante Conejo.

Bajó las escaleras sintiéndose furioso con Rin y consigo mismo. Estaba navegando a la deriva del egoísmo y la oscuridad que habitaba en él. Cerró los ojos respirando profundamente tratando de contener la erupción volcánica que explotaba en su pecho. Si Rin quería conservar al prendas de ese médico de pacotilla era su maldito problema, ¡Que esa Niña Tonta tomará todas las malditas decisiones que mejor le parezcan! Él no pensaba intervenir si ella quería seguir ahogándose en los malditos recuerdo de ese maldito estúpido.

Ya estaba harto de toda esta mierda. Harto de parecer un imbécil atado a las faldas de una mujer que estaba enamorado de un perdedor que le fue infiel.

Con el juicio nublado por los celos irracionales, dirigió sus pasos al teléfono inalámbrico que descansaba en la sala. Digitó un número y se llevó el auricular a la oreja esperando que se conectará la llamada. Sus hermosos labios seguían mascullando maldiciones ininteligibles, sintiendo su tranquilidad colapsar cuando sus vísceras se retorcieron. Un calor en su dedo anular izquierdo captó su atención pero decidió ignorarlo. Tenía suficientes cosas en qué pensar y una vida a la cual volver como para seguir enfrascado en tonterías.

-¿ _Si?-_

-Jaken-

- _¡Amo Bonito! No puedo creerlo. ¡Es usted! Por un momento pensé que había abandonado al pobre Jaken-_

-Sandeces. ¿Cómo va la empresa?-

- _El joven Inuyasha hace un buen manejo. No se han registrado pérdidas, puede estar tranquilo-_

-Hmmp-

 _-Amo, Jaken ha estado muy preocupado por usted.-_

El calor alrededor de su dedo aumentó considerablemente, como si agua hirviendo estuviera escociendo su piel. Sesshomaru apretó el puño tratando de ignorarlo. En su pecho la furia ardía como la hoguera en la que deseaba quemar a ese bastardo. Tensó la mandíbula, cuando recordó la última vez que Kohaku estuvo en la cocina besando del cuello de Rin mientras sus asquerosas manos acariciaban la tibia piel de la morena, si ese día no hubiera interferido tal vez ellos dos...

-Si. Como sea. Necesito que lleves unos documentos a mi departamento.-

- _¿Va a regresar, Amo?-_

-Si.-

- _¡Oh qué emoción! Este pobre viejo por fin puede estar tranquilo-_

-Quiero el estado de cuenta de los últimos meses, el balance general y todos los movimientos bancarios que han sido autorizados. También una copia de los contratos de compraventa y de las nuevas adquisiciones. Quiero saber quiénes han hecho tratos con mi empresa.-

 _-Si. Señor-_

 _-_ Lo quiero todo lo más pronto posible.-

- _Si-_

-También…-

 _-¿Señor?-_

El Demonio Blanco abrió los ojos cuando le pareció sentir que su mano entera se incendiaba. Apretó la mandíbula y elevó su mano hasta la altura de sus ojos, a simple vista estaba normal, pero por dentro sentía como cada poro era atravesado por miles de agujas calcinantes. No podía articular ninguna de sus extremidades debido al incesante ardor que subía reptando por su brazo infectado el resto de su cuerpo.

-Tsk-

- _¿Amo Bonito?-_

Un dolor en el estómago lo obligó a doblarse sobre sí mismo. Maldición. Se estaba transformando.

-¡...!-

-¿ _Amo Sesshomaru?-_

Click.

La llamada se cortó cuando el teléfono resbaló de sus dedos rígidos. Sesshomaru cayó de rodillas pegando la frente al piso. Su cuerpo convulsionaba con violencia en espasmos dolorosos, los huesos se rompían de manera lenta y agónica mutando su forma. El aire no parecía ser suficiente, sus pulmones eran incapaces de funcionar correctamente. Su vista comenzaba a tornarse borrosa. Un malestar generalizado invadía su cuerpo. Sus patas cedieron bajo su peso. Tenía el hocico seco y el corazón galopando desenfrenado contra su pecho retumbando doloroso con cada latido.

" _Maldición…"_

Sus ojos perdían poco a poco la fuerza para mantenerse abiertos. En medio del caos reinante a su alrededor, le pareció vislumbrar una figura luminosa en medio de su delirio. El ser imaginario parecía estar hecho de niebla y luz, le era imposible estar seguro, su cerebro apenas se encontraba consciente. La aparición tomó forma de un delicado lobo blanco. Trazos azules que parecían dibujados sobre el pelaje impoluto de la alucinación, brillaban sobre la negrura que se ceñía sobre él. Lo último que logró ver fue como el ser pareció sonreírle.

Después, todo se puso negro.

…

 _Barrio la Mouzaïa. Clínica veterinaria 'Traces d'aide'. 12:00_

Rin tenía su rostro apoyado sobre uno de sus codos en la recepción de la veterinaria. Su mente divagaba entre dulces fantasías. Si bien es cierto que casi muere víctima de un paro cardíaco al despertar a lado del hombre más bello que jamás había visto, una dulce sensación viajaba por sus sistema nervioso. Desde que aquel que fue su lobo restregó la suave piel de su rostro contra su mejilla, miles de mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago.

Una sonrisa bobalicona surcó su rostro acompañado de un tierno sonrojo. Los ojos castaños brillaban con un fulgor diferente. Un suspiro profundo escapó involuntario de los suaves labios. Rin se sentía flotando en una nube de algodón. Su mente evocaba el perfil fino de su huésped. Su cabello largo y platinado por momentos parecía estar hecho de plata líquida, tenía la piel blanca como el marfil, su rostro bello parecía tallado por los mismos ángeles. La morena sonreía sin darse cuenta, solo dejaba fluir por su torrente sanguíneo esa inefable sensación que la embriagaba. Meció su largo cabello de un lado a otro, suspirando de nuevo cuando esa exquisita fragancia acarició sus sentidos. Esas notas de perfume masculino le producía un deleite cautivante, una ola de total y completa satisfacción capaz de nublar sus pensamientos, seduciendo su juicio con rastros de pachuli, cedro y un sinfín de aromas que era incapaz de nombrar. Una explosión de júbilo fluía por su pecho antes azaroso.

Si. Ahora estaba segura. Si la felicidad tuviera un olor, estaba segura que sería ese.

La campanilla de la entrada resonó anunciando la entrada de un cliente. La pelinegra se incorporó espabilando sus pensamientos. Sonrió por inercia al visitante pero su gesto se paralizó en una mueca extraña. Un cubo de hielo se deslizó por su columna vertebral tensando sus músculos. Su ceño se frunció ligeramente denotando su desconcierto. El joven frente a ella no le daba buena espina.

-... Bienvenido. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?-

El joven albino sonrió ampliamente. Tenía el cabello casi blanco atado en una coleta casi de su misma altura, tal vez de apariencia un poco enfermiza. Portaba unos lentes de sol a juego con los jeans y una camisa negra de botones. El peso de las botas militares que usaba resonó en el eco de la recepción. Se acercó al mostrador mientras sus ojos recorrían cada detalle de la clínica. Rin se tensó en su lugar. Su piel estaba erizada y no lograba deshacerse del desagradable estado de alerta en el que se encontraba. Ella no era una persona prejuiciosa, pero en verdad que el aura que envolvía al joven le provocaba escalofríos.

-Escuché que ustedes dan animales en adopción-

Rin de inmediato frunció el entrecejo.

-Así es. Evaluamos a los interesados para asegurarnos que los animales lleguen a un lugar seguro. -

-Me parece perfecto. Verá… yo estoy interesado en un perro grande. Blanco de preferencia-

-¿Alguna raza en especial?-

Una sonrisa de arlequín se dibujó en el rostro del extraño cliente. El joven albino deslizó sus lentes oscuros lo suficiente para que sus ojos violetas cubiertos por un reflejo rojizo, contemplarán los ojos castaños.

-Un lobo. O lo más parecido.

-Lo lamento. Solo tenemos mestizos disponibles para la adopción. -

La sonrisa del joven se mantuvo causándole un escalofrío. La morena sacudió su cabello inconscientemente al ponerse de pie, sus ojos marrones sostenían la mirada penetrante del cliente. El joven que permanecía del otro lado del mostrador olfateó con disimulo ampliando más su sonrisa. Se veía muy satisfecho.

-¡Oh es una pena! En ese caso, temo que seguiré buscando. Fue un placer conocerle _Mademoiselle.-_

El albino hizo una pequeña venia con la cabeza a modo de despedida y abandonó la clínica con la misma calma con la que ingresó. Rin se permitió expulsar todo el aire que retenían sus pulmones apenas el extraño cruzó la puerta.

-Vaya, que sujeto tan extraño…-

El cuerpo de la morena se sacudió con fuerza deshaciéndose de la desagradable sensación. Sus orbes castaños miraron el reloj con cierta urgencia. Deseaba regresar a casa.

….

 _Distrito XIX arrondissement Buttes-Chaumont. Zona residencial. 13:30_

La puerta de la casa se abrió lentamente. La entrada se veía vacía. Todo estaba tan silencioso. Qué extraño. Rin se armó de valor para asomar el resto de su cuerpo, incorporándose y abandonando su escondite. Cerró la puerta tras sí, sosteniendo la respiración. Un adorable sonrojo surcaba sus mejillas, el corazón galopaba contra su pecho ansiando comprobar que lo sucedido durante la mañana no fue una alucinación.

-¿Sesshy?-

La casa estaba en completo silencio. Caminó con pasos vacilantes hasta la sala hallando únicamente la bata rosa abandonada en el alfombra. La joven pelinegra alzó las cejas con sorpresa y continuó su recorrido hasta la cocina en donde halló la ropa perfectamente doblada sobre la mesa. La sorpresa se convirtió en vergüenza y pudor tiñendo su rostro de carmín, la morena mordió sus labios y miró con cierto recelo las escaleras. Si Sessh no había usado la ropa de Kohaku, y la bata estaba tirada sobre la alfombra de la sala, ¿Eso quería decir que estaba desnudo? Como si su mente actuará por sí misma el recuerdo del cuerpo de su huésped regreso con lujo de detalles calentando la sangre de su rostro cuando millones de hormigas recorrieron su piel. Rin cerró los ojos con fuerza y sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar esas imágenes explícitas de la anatomía de su amigo. No era correcto, se sentía como una pervertida de closet que se aprovechaba del infortunio de un hombre tan bello y perfecto como él para saciar las fantasías de su mente enferma. Con la respiración agitada y el rostro sumamente sonrojado, miró vacilante las escaleras, pronto una angustia se abrió paso entre el mar de agitación, como un latido de zozobra instándole a encontrar su invitado.

Sus latidos detuvieron el tren de pensamientos incoherentes. Sin dudar un momento más, se precipitó en una carrera hacia las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta de su habitación. Abrió la puerta con cierta urgencia hallando al lobo tendido en la cama sobre las sábanas revueltas. La morena se abrió paso entre los restos del alboroto matutino hasta llegar al borde de la cama sentándose a un lado del majestuoso animal que le daba la espalda.

-Oh Sesshy… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-

El lobo miraba un punto perdido de la habitación. Podía sentir el suave tacto de la pelinegra acariciar sus orejas con ternura. El vínculo le permitía sentir la congoja que la morena experimentaba por verlo en ese estado. Sesshomaru suspiró. Estaba enrollado sobre sí mismo resguardando su pata izquierda. Cuando despertó del desmayo el dolor incesante había desaparecido pero la pata le ardía como cuando agua hirviendo enrojece la piel. La morena se tendió a su lado de la cama abrazándolo con fuerza, hundiendo el rostro en el pelaje impoluto. La respiración rítmica y apacible de la chica logró tranquilizarlo, la tibieza de sus formas amoldandose a su cuerpo le permitió pensar de nuevo con claridad.

La morena se abrazó al cuerpo tibio suspirando con alivio, por un momento creyó que hallaría la casa sola, que cuando abriera la puerta de la habitación la encontraría vacía sin rastro de su hermoso lobo, que desaparecería de su vida de la misma manera en la que ingresó: Inesperado y caótico aliviando el dolor y pulverizando la soledad. La castaña parpadeó lentamente recordando cómo eran sus días antes de conocer al lobo. Yendo y viniendo del trabajo a casa sin nadie que se preocupara por ella realmente. Comer sola, dormir sola, sin sentir la tibieza de la preocupación nata de otro ser. Esa invaluable conexión que se establecía con Sesshomaru le reconfortaba el espíritu de una manera sublime.

-Te extrañé.-

" _¿Ah sí?"_

-Si. No es lo mismo ir al trabajo si ti-

" _..."_

-Lo digo en serio. Te echo mucho de menos.-

" _¿Por qué?"_

-¿Eh?-

" _¿Quiero saber tu razón?"_

-Es simple, porque tu lado la vida es más dulce-

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos sorprendido. Se incorporó deshaciendo el abrazo para mirar a su humana. Rin le sonreía con esa paz que solo ella era capaz de transmitir, por un momento se sintió culpable y estúpido por haber pensado en abandonarla cuando esta mujer había calado en lo más profundo de su retorcida alma aceptandolo aún después de saber que era un monstruo. Giró su cuerpo de manera que se paró encima de ella, con su hocico olfateó el embriagante perfume corporal de la morena.

Rin cerró los ojos entregándose a la vorágine de sensaciones entremezcladas con el hormigueo en la punta de sus dedos, la corriente eléctrica que viajaba por su torrente sanguíneo acelerando su pulso e incentivando la placentera sensación que surgía del encanto salvaje y aquel adictivo magnetismo animal. Su corazón latía acelerado cuando la respiración caliente chocó en la sensible piel de su cuello creando un corto circuito. Rin se estremeció de pies a cabeza cuando el lobo dejó caer su peso sobre su menudo cuerpo. Un nudo en su vientre se contrajo cuando sintió la fría nariz acariciar su clavícula. Un suspiro involuntario escapó de sus labios cuando una ráfaga de recuerdos adormecidos de las dos bestias blancas copulando resonaron en su mente calentando la sangre de su cuerpo. Tentandola con las mismas ideas pecaminosas que la torturaron la noche anterior.

" _¿Por qué Rin? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan cómoda a lado de un monstruo?"_

-Ya te lo he dicho antes. A mis ojos jamás serás un monstruo. En tu naturaleza estar cometer actos atroces, pero sé cuando te ha costado, cuánto has sufrido, cuánto has llorado por todas las vidas que tomaste…-

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos sorprendido sintiendo una rabia muda ascender de lo más profundo de su alma, de nuevo se sentía desnudo y sumamente vulnerable. Odiaba sentirse así, estar a merced de un ser tan puro e inocente como la morena y saber que podía corromperla. No. No podía permitirlo. Tenía que ponerla a salvo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y no pudiera contenerse. Jamás se perdonaría si la arrastraba al mismo infierno en el que él vivía.

" _¡Tú no puedes saber eso! ¿Crees que porque no te he asesinado te hace especial? ¡Solo eres una humana ignorante que no tiene la más mínima idea de lo que dice!"_

El sensación de peligro inminente alarmó la piel de sus brazos erizando todo los vellos de su cuerpo. El lobo gruñía furioso, ella podía sentir toda la cólera de la bestia fluir por las venas tiñendo de rojo la dorada visión, nublando su mente. Pudo por un segundo distinguir una sombra negra encadenada en lo más profundo de las iridiscencias doradas, aquel ser repleto de odio y sed de sangre se retorcía con alaridos guturales tratando de soltarse para tomar el control, bramando fúrico por devastar todo a su paso, incluyéndola a ella.

-Tal vez lo soy… sé que no me concierne, pero…-

La joven pelinegra levantó su brazo izquierdo con la intención de tocar el rostro lobuno que le gruñía cruel. Sesshomaru, cegado por la ira, estuvo a punto de dejarse llevar por la crueldad que habitaba en él y apresar en un poderoso mordisco la menuda extremidad cuando un resplandor plateado llamó su atención frenando sus impulsos. Ahí, alrededor del dedo anular izquierdo, pudo ver por unos instantes el mismo cordón plateado que incendió su mano esa misma mañana.

-... Yo puedo verte realmente Sesshomaru. Podrás ser muchas cosas pero no eres una bestia-

La joven tocó con suma ternura la marca de luna creciente en la frente del animal. La pata izquierda del lobo se sacudió involuntaria, un hormigueo doloroso recorrió su cuerpo aplacando la furia que carcomía sus entrañas, el instinto asesino fue sepultado debajo de ese tacto sereno. El corazón del lobo latía presuroso, en el pasado cuando había perdido el control de la misma manera, debía saciar la sed voraz que lo consumía para someter a la bestia y recuperar la cordura, pero ahora, la presa había demostrado ser más fuerte que el cazador.

" _¿Tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo?"_

Los ojos de la morena se llenaron de humedad poco a poco. De nuevo sentía ese muro impenetrable alzándose entre ellos. No. No quería estar lejos de él, no de nuevo. No cuando por fin la oscuridad se alejaba herida. Con sus dos manos afirmó el rostro del lobo sintiendo su cuerpo temblar de ansiedad y miedo. Las lágrimas saladas se deslizaron por sus mejillas dejando un rastro al viajar por diversos rincones de su piel y su cuello. El corazón le retumbaba martillando contra sus costillas.

Las pupilas iridiscentes del lobo se dilataron cuando fue testigo del dolor inenarrable que estaba plasmado en el rostro candoroso, la ingenuidad y los rastros pueriles habían desaparecido dando paso a los matices de mujer, frente a él, la belleza de Rin florecía como el capullo de una rosa en medio de la adversidad. Ahora era capaz de entender que el sufrimiento que opacaba el maravilloso resplandor de los orbes castaños se debía a su lejanía. Él, que conocía esos orbes castaños a la perfección, notaba que ínfimas cicatrices hendían la dulce mirada.

-¡¿Por qué me alejas Sesshomaru?! ¡¿Por qué insistes en mantener tu dolor lejos de mi?! ¡Se que soy torpe y tal vez un poco ingenua, pero no me alejes, no de nuevo! No podré soportarlo… Eres todo lo que tengo...-

La coraza se deshizo ante la agónica súplica. Su corazón frío se derritió como la nieve ante los primeros rayos del sol de primavera cuando la voz de la morena se ahogó en el llanto afligido. Sintió temblar las pequeñas manos que sostenían su rostro. El insensible lobo tragó con dificultad el nudo de su garganta. Bajó el rostro hasta la húmeda mejilla deteniéndose a milímetros de la suave piel.

" _¿Sabes acaso lo que estás pidiéndome? ¿Estás consciente de lo que significa?"_

La morena fundió sus ojos llorosos en las pupilas doradas, con sus dedos delineó el perfil acariciando las facciones lobunas. Sonrió con el rostro sucio por las lágrimas ahuyentando las dudas que aún flotaban en la mente de Sesshomaru.

\- No me alejes Sesshomaru...-

El lobo suavizó su expresión. Acercó su rostro hasta la oreja de la chica y respirando profundamente el perfume corporal.

" _Entonces no voy a dejarte ir. Eres mía Rin. Me perteneces. Nada ni nadie va a apartarte de mí"_

La joven suspiró cerrando los ojos y relajando su cuerpo cuando sintió la sedosa lengua del lobo lamer el sendero que las lágrimas dejaron por su piel. La calidez de los lengüetazos enviaban corrientes eléctricas a los nervios cercanos. La piel tracionera obedecía una orden silenciosa rindiéndose a la húmeda calidez que reptaba por su cuello. Su espalda se arqueó ante el toque maestro de la boca del lobo. Abrió las piernas de manera inconsciente conforme su cuerpo reaccionaba a los estímulos. Su mente estaba obnubilada por el confuso placer que la mantenía presa en un hipnótico tacto. Sus manos que mantenía presa la funda de la almohada, viajaron a la cabeza del lobo, sorprendiendose cuando sus delicados dedos palparon los largos y sedosos cabellos plateados. Abrió los ojos encontrándose de lleno con el rostro humano de Sesshomaru a escasos centímetros del suyo.

El hombre estaba sobre ella sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo sobre las rodillas y los antebrazos, la longitud del talle labrado cubría por completo el torso femenino. La cascada plateada caía sobre la atlética espalda y a los duros costados como un manto exótico. Respiraba agitado con los ojos dorados dilatados por el placer. Con la mano izquierda aún enrojecida por el percance matutino, rozó el rostro caliente y sonrojado de la pelinegra, sonriendo cuando ella cerró los ojos amoldando la mejilla suave sobre su palma abierta.

-Me perteneces Rin.-

Los orbes castaños lo miraban fijamente cuando la pequeña palma viajó hasta su pecho desnudo sintiendo los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

-Sesshomaru…-

-Solo dilo y me tendrás-

-Quédate conmigo-

Sin esperar un momento más, el Demonio Blanco obedeció la orden imperativa y se apoderó de los dulces labios de la morena con un beso demandante y profundo. Sintiendo una explosión estallar dentro de su pecho cuando Rin se abrazó a su cuello y correspondió el beso con la misma intensidad.

Ninguno notó cómo el anillo invisible que rodeaba sus dedos titilaba con brío.

TBC

…

Notas finales: ¡No me odien por favor! :V puedo decir con toda certeza que mi parte favorita del capítulo fue la última frase de Sexymaru. Es algo así como de: ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *w*

Sin duda hermoso, en mis ojos hay miles de estrellitas. Espero que les halla gustado. A pesar de que la canción ayudó mucho, este capítulo me dijo guerra. Me llevó poco más de cuatro días armarlo de manera coherente, y de la revisión ni hablar. ÓoÒ

Se van desentrañando misterios. Y nuevas dudas surgen de las profundidades. El albino misterioso hizo su aparición. ¿Quién es y qué es lo que planea? ¿Por qué Rin reaccionó así ante él? ¿Será casualidad o hay algo más detrás de todo esto?

¿Alguna sospecha qué fue lo que le pasó a Sesshy? ;)

De nuevo hice hincapié en el aroma de Sessh, pero en verdad, les invito a oler el perfume. Es excelso. Orgásmico. Una explosión olfativa, en serio. Si tienen oportunidad, averiguen en su país si está disponible, no se van a arrepentir se los prometo, así sabrán y entenderán porqué Rin anda en las nubes. *w*

Muchas gracias chicas por todo. Son las mejores lectoras del mundo mundial. Esto es por ustedes. :3

¡Nos vemos pronto!


	14. Chapter 14

¡Hola Hermosas! Para todas aquellas que no podían dormir, aquí está el mellizo del capítulo anterior. Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice. ;)

Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo. En verdad ¡Las adoro! La musa ha estado en llamas últimamente, así que me alegra informarles que la historia va a buen ritmo. ¡Cosas increibles vendrán!

 **Advertencia**

 **El contenido de este capítulo es para mayores de edad. No recomendado para personas con criterio sensible. Si a usted le disgusta lecturas con insinuaciones de filias sexuales, favor de evitar la lectura.**

 **No me hago responsable de los castigos o penas capitales derivadas de la lectura de este capítulo.**

 _Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, sus derechos son de R.T. yo solo los utilizo sin fines de lucro. La historia es mía._

Se recomienda discreción.

Sin otro particular, disfruten.

….

The Howling by BloodyP

Capítulo 13: Cartas sobre la mesa

 _Distrito XIX arrondissement Buttes-Chaumont. Zona residencial. Ese día 14:15_

Era capaz de acariciar el cielo.

Sus labios bailaban a un ritmo pausado y húmedo. Nunca antes un beso le había parecido tan devastador. Sentir la calidez de esa lengua sedosa recorriendo los rincones de su boca la llenaba de un placer inmenso. Estaba perdida en esa danza eximia, en la manera gloriosa en que era besada con dulzura y posesión, como si ella fuera una venerada diosa, una princesa de cuento de hadas. El sabor de la embriagante saliva masculina la mantenía flotando en un limbo de irrealidad. El enigmático perfume que despedían las hebras platinada nublaba su juicio. Era la mejor sesión de abducción de toda su vida.

Las manos delicadas afirmaron con dulzura el rostro perfecto. Con los dedos gentiles de su mano derecha Rin acariciaba la tersa mejilla de mármol y con la otra iba descubriendo con timidez la adictiva piel que delineaba el cuello esbelto. Un brazo fornido y aventurero había atravesado la espalda de la pelinegra apresando la cálida cintura en un abrazo posesivo. Sesshomaru acariciaba con una ternura inusual el rostro de Rin con los largos dedos de su brazo derecho que soportaba el peso de su cuerpo, devorando con lentitud los dulces labios en un beso anhelado y profundo.

El Demonio Blanco había fantaseado muchas veces con este momento, preguntándose miles de veces qué clase de secretos sublimes se esconderían detrás de esos labios de cereza, pero su delirio era nada comparado con la realidad. En este instante celestial era capaz de saborear la ternura de la morena, degustar su ingenuidad como si se tratara de gloriosa ambrosía perdido en la vorágine en la que se había convertido su mente. Si hasta ese momento se consideraba a sí mismo esclavo del adictivo aroma, el regusto hallado en esa húmeda cavidad era el tocar el mismísimo cielo.

La calidez de esos besos habían desarmado su espíritu huraño, removiendo la perversión de su alma. Él jamás permitió que alguna mujer lo besara bajo ninguna circunstancia, y si lo hacían, eran besos superfluos e insípidos. Pero esto, ¡Dios! Nunca pensó que un beso fuera capaz de detener el tiempo. Su mente solo podía pensar en besarla hasta quedarse sin aliento, en descubrir todos los rincones de esa mujer de cálida cintura que se abría ante él como el botón de la flor más bella. Las piernas delicadas le daban la bienvenida a él, un indigno intruso, a disfrutar del calor de su refugio.

La morena no pudo contener un gemido involuntario que escapó de sus labios entreabiertos cuando la cadera firme de Sesshomaru se frotó contra la suya. El peliplata sonrió complacido al escuchar la señal que necesitaba. El brazo que mantenía presa la cintura de la joven la afirmó con más ahínco contra su duro cuerpo con la intención de rozar de nuevo la entrada. La respuesta llegó presurosa arqueando la espalda de la pelinegra al sentir el choque contra su intimidad.

El beso se volvió más profundo. Rin sentía su corazón desbocarse cuando Sesshomaru acomodó su peso sobre ella reclamando el lugar que le pertenecía entre sus incitantes piernas. La manera tan exquisita en cómo las suaves formas de su menudo cuerpo se estrellaban en la dura muralla de músculos firmes y labrados encendían una llama en el centro de su vientre. De un momento a otro se halló a sí misma deseando ahogarse en ese mar de sensaciones placenteras. Quería descubrir la piel masculina palmo a palmo. Deslizar sus dedos sobre ese cuerpo macizo, besando las loables cicatrices que sus labios encontrarán profanando aquel adorado templo. Ser la única capaz de descifrar los secretos que se escondían detrás de las antiguas marcas de batalla, brindándole paz a su portador.

El oxígeno se hizo insuficiente. El Demonio Blanco liberó los labios sonrojados, contemplando el bello rostro de la morena que se afirmaba a su pecho como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Ambos respiraban agitados. El calor entre ellos había enardecido. Rin tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos, invitándolo a resolver los enigmas de sus profundidades. Con el dorso del índice derecho acarició el rostro caliente, sonriendo cuando los orbes castaños se abrieron sumidos en el placer del trance hipnótico.

-Sesshomaru…-

Que dulce sonaba su nombre cuando un tinte de anhelo y de deseo bañaba la voz de su exquisito Conejo. El aludido sonrió de lado con un largo dedo acariciando la piel de melocotón. La joven elevó una de sus delicadas manos hasta acariciar la mejilla de marfil. Un gemido insolente escapó de sus labios cuando la mano protectora abandonó su espalda removiendo el peso de la cama provocando una deliciosa fricción en la piel que se rozaba con ese cuerpo macizo. Los brazos del hombre enmarcaron la cabellera azabache que se desparramaba sobre la funda de la almohada, una tortuosa unión mantenía quietas las caderas anhelantes. Las piernas de Rin estaban recogidas como escuadras acogiendo la pelvis del varón que mantenía las largas piernas ligeramente flexionadas soportando el peso de su cuerpo.

-¿Estás segura que no vas a arrepentirte?-

-¿Debería?-

-No tienes idea de lo que significa estar a lado de un monstruo-

-Entonces enséñame-

-¿Qué?-

Rin frunció el ceño ligeramente, con la mano izquierda que acariciaba el rostro del hombre, trazó de manera imaginaria la luna creciente que alguna vez enmarcó la frente de aquel que fue su lobo.

-Enseñame. Quiero estar a tu lado Sesshomaru. No me importa que te consideres un monstruo.-

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta que puedo lastimarte? Soy peligroso...-

-Estás tan convencido de que eres peligrosísimo, pero estás aquí conmigo, incapaz de hacerme daño.-

-No es lo mismo.-

-Si lo es. Tu lejanía es lo único que no puedo soportar. Si estar a tu lado significa estar en peligro, no me importaría morir…-

-...-

-No te dejaré solo.-

Sesshomaru se permitió perderse en esa inocente determinación. Rin estaba hablando en serio. En los orbes castaños resplandecientes descubrió una visión de sí mismo que no había visto antes. ¿Esa era la imagen que Rin tenía de él? ¿La de un ser protector y amoroso? ¿En verdad un ser egoísta y frívolo como él era merecedor de tal honor?

-La verdadera pregunta aquí es, ¿No serás tú el que se arrepienta? Sabes el desastre que puedo llegar causar, también sé que soy torpe y poco agraciada. Tal vez te hartes de ser mi niñera, de mi forma de ser y te arrepientas de haber desperdiciado tu valioso tiempo con una mujer insignificante como yo. Te mereces algo mejor, y …-

Un delgado dedo de pianista silencio sus labios. Sesshomaru la miraba con el rostro serio. Rin abrió los ojos de golpe obedeciendo la orden silenciosa. Su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado ante el escrutinio de esa mirada de oro líquido. Un adorable arrebol en las mejillas apareció ante el tacto de ese sutil cuando descendió delineando la curva de su mandíbula hacia las formas de su cuello.

-Solo lo diré una vez y espero que te quede claro. Si no te soportará me habría largado desde aquella mañana en Gevaudan.-

-¡..!-

-Y créeme, no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.-

Rin iba a responder cuando su boca fue asaltada por esa lengua sublime. Todos los pensamientos que formulaba su mente en ese momento fueron teñidos de blanco. Cerró los ojos entregándose a aquel tacto magnífico. El dedo pulgar del varón tocaba en ese lugar de su cuello en donde se sentía el pulso acelerado, con la otra mano apresó el sedoso cabello negro que cubría la superficie del lecho dándose soporte para empujar sus caderas contra las femeninas. Ya no tenía dudas. Le dio una última oportunidad para escapar de sus garras, pero ella decidió permanecer debajo de sus mortales fauces, entonces la haría suya por siempre.

Rin estaba perdida entre exhalaciones leves y breves oportunidades de respiro. Se aventuró con recato cobijando por primera vez sus manos suaves en el abdomen desnudo de Sesshomaru, sintió un cosquilleo en la yema de sus dedos cuando delineó los músculos cuadriculados de aquel talle perfecto. Su espalda estaba arqueada tratando de eliminar toda la distancia que separaba sus cuerpos, sus piernas comenzaban a removerse inquietas cuando las caderas del hombre perdían presión para empujarse de nuevo en oscilantes movimientos, revelando el deseo que se escondía debajo de ese manto plateado. Quería que esas manos de pianista viajarán por su cuerpo, y fundirse con él en un mismo cuerpo, pero temía pedirlo, temía entregar su corazón en una bandeja y ser rechazada de nuevo. No sería capaz de soportarlo.

El sonoro gruñido de su estómago resonó por toda la habitación. Sesshomaru cortó el beso abriendo los ojos divertido. El rostro de la morena era un poema precioso. Estaba acalorada por la tensión sexual que la recorría de pies a cabeza y sumamente avergonzada por las reacciones humillantes de su cuerpo. Un segundo gruñido manifestó con molestia la falta de alimento arrancándole una risa ligera, casi imperceptible, al hermoso hombre de cabello plateado.

-Parece que estás hambrienta.-

Rin se sonrojó mordiéndose los labios ante la insinuación. Esta vez casi podía jurar que su mente no estaba jugandole una broma como la de la noche anterior. La sonrisa en el rostro de Sesshomaru se hizo visible dándole la razón, comenzaba a comprender que ese apuesto cretino adoraba ponerla nerviosa.

-Si estás tan decidida a estar conmigo solo tengo una condición-

-¿Qqué ccondición?-

-Las cosas se harán a mi manera-

-¿Eh?-

-Es un trato. -

El hombre se levantó de un movimiento llevándose consigo su calor y las deliciosas sensaciones. Rin se incorporó sobre sus codos alcanzado a mirar la manera en la que la espalda desnuda del hombre salía de su habitación meciendo la larga cabellera a su paso. Sus ojos traicioneros repararon en el trasero apretado de aquel ser maravilloso. Rin se sonrojó y se dejó caer sobre el colchón con fuerza.

-¿Qué está pasándome? ¿Desde cuándo soy una pervertida?-

La morena sacudió su cabeza con fuerza antes de ponerse de pie. Su estómago comenzaba a arder y no quería morir de inanición. Se golpeó las mejillas un par de veces antes de salir de la habitación rumbo a la cocina.

El eco de la planta baja resonaba por el pasillo. La voz gruesa e hipnótica acariciaba sus sentidos conforme fue bajando las escaleras. Rin frunció el ceño. En medio de la sala, vistiendo su bata rosada de conejitos, Sesshomaru hablaba por teléfono. Su perfil era entrecortado por la luz amarilla del sol en plenitud. La morena dudo en el umbral de las escaleras. ¿Debía acercarse y averiguar con quién hablaba o ir a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo? Se mordió los labios y decidió obedecer a su autoritario estómago que le exigía alimentos de manera urgente.

Caminó hasta la cocina abriendo la nevera en busca de los ingredientes para una pasta rápida. Sus labios se apretaban en un tierno mohín de un lado a otro mientras localizada todos los ingredientes. La morena asintió tomando todo lo necesario para su obra maestra. Le demostraría a ese bello engreído que su comida era deliciosa.

Estaba tan concentrada que no notó que la mirada ambarina estaba observando con fascinación todos sus movimientos desde hace más de diez minutos. Sesshomaru estaba apoyado en el marco de la cocina. El olor de la pasta inundaba sus fosas nasales incentivando su apetito. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su amplio pecho sintiendo de nuevo un anillo invisible rodeando su dedo, pero esta vez era una sensación casi agradable. Decidió acercarse a la joven que entonaba una melodía mientras cocinaba. Rodeó la estrecha cintura con sus largos brazos descansando la barbilla en el hueco del hombro y del cuello. Tantas veces se había castigado imaginando está misma escena tantas veces que le parecía estar navegando en la irrealidad. Sus cejas levemente elevadas denotaban su sorpresa al ver la habilidad con la que esas torpes manos se manejaba en su labor. El perejil y algunas verduras estaban finamente picadas sobre un recipiente. En la estufa la pasta bullía a punto de alcanzar la textura deseada. En otro fogón lo que parecía ser crema se espesaba a una temperatura baja.

-¿Qué huele tan bien?-

-Algún invento poco comestible...-

-En efecto.-

Rin lo miró con las pestañas entrecerradas y le dio un codazo juguetón. La verdad pensó que se sentiría nerviosa con esos brazos alrededor de su cintura, pero la verdad es que no era así. Se sentía emocionada al estar cobijada en ese abrazo protector. Como si perteneciera a ese espacio que estaba hecho a su medida. El cuchillo resbaló de sus dedos paralizados cuando la fina nariz del narcisista mutante rozó la sensible piel de su cuello, enviando una malévola orden a sus piernas convirtiéndolas al instante en gelatina. La cabeza de Rin se inclinó hacia atrás víctima del sensual embrujo, transformándose en una marioneta a merced del malvado titiritero que la sujetaba con hilos invisibles llevando su cordura a extremos inimaginables y prohibidos.

-¿No moriré envenenado si pruebo tu menjurge?-

-No te maté con el talco antipulgas. Sobrevivirás-

-Es un alivio-

El Demonio Blanco depositó un húmedo beso en el cuello de la morena obligándola a arquear la espalda cuando un suspiro sonoro escapó ante el inesperado ósculo. Una corriente eléctrica recorría la espina dorsal de Rin como una ola gigante de pies a cabeza. La mano que apresaba su cintura brindaba tiernos apretones conforme la lengua sedosa degustaba su cuello, succionando con una precisión exquisita en los puntos exactos, como si su cuerpo fuera territorio inexplorado y él fuera un talentoso cartógrafo. Era como si Rin estuviera deshaciéndose entre las manos espléndidas ante el calor de los besos excitantes. Sesshomaru sonrió cuando uno de sus colmillos encontró tierna carne y arrebató un grito acústico de los labios de su Conejo. Se apartó satisfecho contemplando el rostro sonrojado de la veterinaria.

-Tu comida se quema-

Se alejó de ella de vuelta a la sala sin mirar atrás. Estaba sumamente complacido por el rumbo que las cosas estaban tomando. Rin se sostuvo del borde de la encimera de la cocina. Ese hombre quería matarla de un paro cardíaco. Su respiración irregular poco a poco se tranquilizaba conforme su piel regresaba a la normalidad paulatinamente al perder el calor abrasador de ese tacto demoníaco. Se llevó la mano derecha a la zona de su cuello que fue atacada de manera inclemente, los poros abiertos de su piel enardecida se mantienen sensibles ante los estímulos. Un gorjeo llamó su atención, las ollas en el fuego comenzaban a despedir un olor distinto.

-¡Mi almuerzo!-

Desde la sala el peliplata solo sonrió.

Diez minutos después un par de platos estaban perfectamente servidos en la mesa. Rin lucía un tierno mohín en el rostro, tenía los cachetes inflados en un claro gesto de reproche. Sesshomaru la ignoró haciendo uso de sus refinados modales al tomar los cubiertos. Con un aire aristocrático envolviendolo tomó una porción de Alfredo Fetucici¹ y lo degustó con calma. Usó todo su autocontrol para que su sorpresa no lo delatara. En verdad estaba delicioso. En ocasiones anteriores había disfrutado del olor de la comida de Rin pero nunca antes había tenido el placer de degustar alguno de sus platillos.

La morena lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados claramente ofuscada. Ese malvado humano-lobo-mutante-narcisista estuvo a punto de arruinar su obra culinaria, y por si fuera poco, el muy ingrato comía con calma sin hacer ningún cumplido luego de haberla ofendido. Rin tomó sus cubiertos con recelo sin despegar la mirada acusadora del peliplata. Enrolló su tenedor en la pasta caliente y lo llevó a sus labios con la molestia presente. Sentir la combinación grandiosa de la crema con el queso parmesano explotar en su paladar evaporó toda el enfado que pudiera tener. Cerró los ojos sonriente cuando el bolo recorrió su tracto digestivo hasta asentarse en el irritado estómago calentándolo al instante.

Era el paraíso de crema y queso bañado en especies.

La morena sonrió mientras comía con renovado entusiasmo. Sesshomaru la observaba con disimulo. Era fascinante la manera en la que Rin franqueaba de una emoción a otra. No se cansaba de observar cada uno de los gestos hermosos e inocentes. La joven engullía su platillo absorta en el deleite culinario. Saber que el elegante peliplateado estaba junto a ella volvía el ambiente más ameno. Era como estar en su oasis personal. Todo se volvía mágico si Sesshomaru estaba presente. Alzó la mirada encontrándose de lleno con esas iridiscencias doradas observándola a detalle, sintió su rostro enrojecer bajo ese denso escrutinio.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Está delicioso.-

Los ojos de Rin se iluminaron ante el cumplido. Era la primera persona en mucho tiempo que apreciaba su esfuerzo. La morena abrió la boca para agradecerle cuando inesperadamente llamaron a la puerta. Rin entrecerró los ojos. Curioso. No esperaba visitas. Sesshomaru regresó su atención al resto de pasta sin prestarle atención al desconcierto de la pelinegra. El timbre volvió a sonar impaciente.

-¡Ya voy! ¿Quién podrá ser?-

La morena fue hasta la puerta abriendo con precaución. Un par de jóvenes uniformados estaban de pie al otro lado de la puerta sosteniendo un par de cajas de cartón. Sin esperar un momento más ingresaron a la casa susurrando un escueto 'con permiso' mientras pasaban junto a una sorprendida Rin.

-¡Un momento! ¿Qué creen que hacen?-

Otro joven que entraba trayendo consigo un par de elegantes y sofisticadas maletas de diseñador, siguió el rumbo trazado por sus compañeros. Rin trató de volverse para impedir que los extraños invadieron su casa pero no pudo. Se había quedado sin palabras. Por primera vez sus fantasías se habían hecho realidad. Cayó sobre sus rodillas blanca como un papel, sus ojos contemplaban su alucinación matutina que esperaba en la puerta de la entrada.

-Eres real… ¡Nos rendimos!.-

La joven se inclinó con los brazos extendidos rindiendo pleitesía al ser extraído de su imaginación. Sesshomaru ahogó una risa ante la escena. Estaba de pie en el umbral de la cocina grabando en su memoria el momento exacto en el que su gruñón asistente personal golpeaba la cabeza del atolondrado Conejo con un periódico hecho rollo.

-¿Osas burlarte del Gran Jaken, Mocosa? Ya verás-

-¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡No me pegues alienígena! ¡Se supone que eres amigable. Lo dicen en la televisión!-

-¿A quién le estás diciendo Alienígena, Niña Tonta?-

El pequeño hombrecillo calvo golpeaba sin tregua la cabeza de la joven hecha un ovillo. Su rostro horrendo estaba rojo de coraje, jamás lo habían ofendido de semejante manera en presencia de sus subordinados.

-Jaken-

El aludido detuvo su ataque furioso, levantando los ojos enormes que de un momento a otro se llenaron de estrellas y gruesos lagrimones.

-¡Amo Bonito!-

El hombrecillo corrió en dirección de Sesshomaru con los brazos extendidos deteniéndose a escasos centímetros del imponente hombre. Sus ojos saltones estaban llenos de lágrimas de regocijo.

-¡Oh Amo! El pobre Jaken estaba tan preocupado por usted. Desapareció sin dar explicaciones y el Joven Inuyasha no quiso decirme dónde se encontraba.-

-¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?-

-Absolutamente. Sabe que siempre cumplo sus órdenes-

-¿Amo?-

Rin se incorporó sumamente confundida sentándose sobre sus talones. Sus ojos castaños abrieron desorbitados al igual que se mandíbula cuando su mirar perplejo se percató que un flamante Bugatti Chiron¹ dorado estaba estacionado en la entrada de su domicilio. La sorpresa podía leerse en todo su rostro. ¿Qué significa todo esto?

-No se preocupe Señor, me encargaré de todo. Pero no entiendo, ¿Por qué no regresa a su departamento? Es obvio que en esta pocilga no estará tan cómodo, la oficina está lejos y no me fío de la seguridad de este barrio de quinta. Además Señor, esa Niña es una psicópata. Lo tiene esclavizado viviendo en deplorables condiciones. Mire nada más la manera vergonzosa en la que lo obliga a vestirse. ¿Qué le sucedió en el brazo? Debemos ir al hospital-

-Sandeces-

El cerebro aturdido de la joven veterinaria logró captar la última parte de la conversación de la aparición. Se puso de pie ofendida por las palabras del Alienígena descortés. Sesshomaru estaba demasiado tranquilo con la inverosímil situación.

-¡Hey! ¡Espera un momento! ¡Aquí el único psicópata es usted! Le ofrezco amablemente una ofrenda de paz y me ataca con un periódico. Y a todo esto, ¿Quién rayos es usted? ¿Y los otros allanadores que invadieron mi casa sin permiso? ¡¿Qué rayos hacen aquí?!-

Sesshomaru tomó el portafolio dorado que le fue entregado por su asistente y regresó a la cocina luciendo su porte imperial enfundado en la bata rosa de conejos. Jaken frunció el ceño enrollando el pliego de papel en una clara amenaza. Rin abrió los ojos retrocediendo un paso con el brazo izquierdo levantado y el brazo derecho cruzando horizontalmente por su pecho como método de defensa.

-Deberías comenzar por decirme quién rayos eres tú Jovencita.-

-Eesta es mmmi ccasa y uuusted es el inttrruso. AAsí qqué aunque vvenga de ottro pplaneta ddeberia ppresentarse.-

-Yo soy el Gran Jaken. Y deberás dirigirte a mí como tal o en su defecto como Señor Todopoderoso.-

-¿En dónde está su nave nodriza?-

-¡Deja de tratarme como un extraterrestre!-

-¡Kyaaa!-

El periódico voló en su dirección y la morena tuvo que agacharse para esquivar el proyectil. Con la respiración agitada trataba de comprender la hilarante situación.

-¿Si no es un alíen, quién es y qué hace aquí?-

-Soy el asistente personal del Señor Sesshomaru.-

-¿Señor Sesshomaru? No entiendo.-

-¡Ay eres una Tonta! No entiendo cómo mi amo Bonito te soporta-

El par de jóvenes regresaba de la planta alta con el par de cajas llenas y selladas. Pasaron de largo, a lado de la joven agachada en el piso, hasta una vagoneta con un logotipo que desconocía. El tercer sujeto descendía por las escaleras con una bolsa de basura en manos. El hombrecillo fue a la cocina en busca de su Amo. Rin se puso de pie sacudiendo su ropa esperando interceptar a cualquiera de los jóvenes que venían de regreso.

-Disculpe joven. ¿Qué se supone que hacen?-

-Nos ordenaron desalojar una habitación y llevar todas las pertenencias a una casa hogar cerca de aquí. Es lo que hacemos-

-Ya veo.-

La joven le sonrió al chico y se rascó la cabeza confundida. Ella no había ordenado un servicio así. A menos que…

Los pasos de Rin la llevaron a la cocina. Ahí con la mesa tapizada con documentos, Sesshomaru leía con el ceño fruncido en un gesto concentrado. Entre sus bellas manos un teléfono móvil no dejaba de vibrar en un mar de notificaciones. A su lado el hombrecillo hablaba a mil por hora de cosas que ella no terminaba de comprender. El corazón latía acelerado, por un momento una extraña sensación se apoderó de su pecho, si no se había equivocado respecto a sus sesiones de abducción, entonces eso quería decir que Sesshomaru…

El peliplata levantó la vista al sentir el desconcierto de la morena. El gesto severo que bañaba sus facciones se suavizó al verla igual que un conejo asustado. Jaken guardó silencio al notar el evidente cambio en el rostro de su jefe, el astuto asistente entrecerró los ojos y con disimulo observó a la chica que estaba de pie en la entrada de la cocina sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Algo había en esta curiosa situación que no terminaba de gustarle.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-Esto… ¿Podemos hablar un segundo?-

-¿Qué no ves que está ocupado? Marchate a hacer la limpieza o algo. No debes molestar al Señor Sesshomaru cuando trabaja-

-...pero yo…-

-¡Nada de peros Mocosa! Deja de interrumpir-

-Silencio Jaken.-

-Si Amo Bonito-

El peliplata se puso de pie caminando hasta la chica. Con un gesto de su cabeza le indicó que le siguiera y Rin así lo hizo. Llegaron al cuarto de lavado escondidos de las miradas indiscretas. La joven se sobaba las manos con desconcierto. Cuando la puerta se cerró inconscientemente sostuvo la respiración.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Puedes explicarme qué pasa? ¿Quién es toda esa gente y por qué invaden mi casa?-

-Te dije que las cosas se harían a mi manera.-

-No puedo entender…-

El peliplata tomó el rostro de la pelinegra prestando atención a cada uno de los gestos confusos que surcaban los rasgos hermosos. Se dejó llevar por las emociones intensas que recorrían su interior, acercando su rostro hasta la mejilla tersa restregando su nariz en aquella caricia tan íntima que expresaba todo lo que sus labios se negaban a pronunciar.

-Sessh…-

Rin cerró los ojos y devolvió el gesto. Pronto su cintura se vio apresada por los brazos varoniles. Ese sentimiento de angustia se evaporó ante la calidez del hombre magnífico. Cuando la abrazaba de esa manera, el vínculo vibraba contra su pecho y casi podía sentir el anillo en su dedo anular. Era la certeza absurda de que nada malo podía ocurrirle si Sesshomaru estaba junto a ella.

-Dijiste que no habías tenido tiempo para sacar las cosas de ese perdedor. Así que llamé a alguien que lo hiciera por ti.-

-¿Eh?-

La morena abrió los ojos rompiendo la unión. Pudo ver el momento exacto en el que las iridiscencias doradas se contrajeron en una profunda molestia. Rin tragó saliva al ver el enojo fluir en las facciones antes amables tiñendolas de aplomo. El abrazo se volvió posesivo, la manera casi salvaje con la que se vio acorralada contra ese cuerpo macizo la atravesó como un rayo. De un momento a otro se sentía como una pequeña ave atrapada en medio de un huracán devastador. El cálido aliento del peliplateado golpeaba la perceptible piel de su cuello.

-Te lo dije antes _Rin_. Eres mía. No soporto que conserves cosas de ese imbécil.-

Rin tragó con dificultad cuando le escuchó ronronear su nombre con un matiz cargado en sensualidad. De repente sentía mucho calor en ese cuarto.

-Eesta bbien. ¿Ppero qqué hace aqqui un mmarciannito?-

-Es mi asistente. Le pedí que trajera unos documentos de mi empresa.-

-¡¿Tte iiirás?!-

-No.-

El alma de Rin volvió a su cuerpo. Por un momento llegó a pensar que su temor de esta mañana se haría realidad y Sesshomaru saldría de su vida para siempre. Que regresaría a su vida perfecta olvidándose de la tonta humana con la que se vio obligado a vivir los últimos dos meses. Pero saber que él deseaba retomar su vida conservandola a lado suyo, fue el detonante que exterminó con sus miedos. Rodeó con sus menudos brazos la cintura del hombre, refugiándose en su pecho, sintiendo la cálida piel besar su mejilla sonrojada.

-Por un momento pensé que te irías para siempre-

-Sandeces-

Rin sonrió y se puso de puntillas depositando un tierno beso en el cuello de Sesshomaru debajo de su barbilla, en el lugar exacto donde su pulso palpitaba tranquilo.

-Haz lo que necesites. No me opondré-

Se separó de él sonriéndole antes de salir del cuarto de lavandería. El peliplata se quedó estático en su sitio, en su pecho estallaba una revolución estelar. Estaba perdido. Su corazón latía desbocado ante ese tacto gentil, la bestia de su interior estaba hipnotizada por un aroma a vainilla. Era increíble lo que esa niña torpe hacía con él, transformando de una manera drástica al demonio despiadado en un patético despojo de hombre. Sesshomaru se permitió suspirar antes de salir del cuarto para detener la discusión absurda que mantenía su Conejo con Jaken.

…

 _Le Rue Saint Denis¹. Esa noche 21:35._

La antigua calle roja resplandecía entre la oscuridad de los callejones con la escarlata luz neón que daba vida a los comercios circundantes. Un bar de mala muerte estaba camuflado entre los locales repletos de sexoservidoras. El albino dirigió sus pasos enfundados en botas militares negras hasta la entrada del bar. Se abrió paso entre los pandilleros que flanqueaban la entrada. El estruendo de la música electrónica se fundía con la oscuridad del local que era apuñalada por epilépticos parpadeos de luz multicolor. En el fondo de la pista, al otro lado de la entrada, la zona reservada estaba delimitada por unos cordones rojos. El albino atravesó la pista de baile con un perfil silencioso, recorría la distancia acariciando sutilmente a las mujeres que se pegaban a él de forma sugerente, rechazandolas con un beso en el cuello y un guiño. Pronto estuvo frente al guardia del improvisado palco. El gigante le saludo con un gesto haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo entrar. El joven palmeó el enorme bicep como saludo y siguió su camino.

Sentado en medio de la mesa, su jefe jugaba con una copa de licor ambarino. Sus orbes refulgían como un par de rubíes en medio de la oscuridad. Eran los ojos resplandecientes de un asesino. El largo cabello castaño estaba suelto cayendo descontrolado por la espalda y los hombros. Un par de mujeres voluptuosas trataban de llamar la atención del misterioso hombre repartiendo caricias descaradas por encima de la ropa.

Sin emitir ruido alguno, el joven albino se acercó. El jefe de inmediato percibió su presencia sonriendo ampliamente. Con un gesto de su mano, las prostitutas cesaron sus caricias y se marcharon de la mesa dejándolos solos. El soberbio hombre bebió un sorbo de su trago acomodándose en el sillón de cuero cuando el más joven se sentó frente a él.

-Quiero escuchar buenas noticias-

-Usted tenía razón. Algo muy extraño sucede.-

-Te escucho-

-Lo he seguido el último mes y su apariencia es la misma-

-Eso es imposible.-

-Al parecer no-

-¿Qué más averiguaste?-

-La humana esconde algo. Es confuso de explicar. Pensé que a estas alturas estaría muerta pero no es así.-

-¿Y bien?-

\- Apesta a lobo.-

El castaño entrecerró los ojos. Bebió un sorbo del licor sopesando las posibilidades. Pronto una sonrisa sardónica adorno su atractivo rostro. Era una mueca escalofriante que no auguraba buenas intenciones.

-Vigílalos de cerca. No me creo que haya abandonado la manada. Él y su asqueroso padre se traen algo entre manos y quiero que lo averigües.-

-Si señor.-

El albino se puso de pie. Despidiéndose con un gesto de su cabeza, se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse cuando una voz gruesa lo detuvo.

-¡Hakudoshi!-

El aludido giró enfrentando a su jefe. El castaño le sonreía. Del bolsillo delantero del pantalón de mezclilla azul, el patrón le aventó un pequeño frasco transparente que contenía un líquido violáceo.

-Bien hecho.-

El joven interceptó el tiro resguardando el frasco en la palma de su mano. Sonrió antes de girarse y desaparecer entre el gentío. El hombre de mirada rojiza sonrió malévolo repasando la información.

-Con que aún eres un patético lobo Sesshomaru, descuida nos volveremos a ver antes de lo que imaginas.-

El hombre se inclinó sobre la mesa e inhaló gran cantidad de polvo blanco y fino. Se incorporó limpiando de su rostro los restos del estimulante acomodándose el sillón riendo a carcajadas siniestras.

El juego comenzaba a tornarse divertido.

TBC

…..

Notas finales: Aquí tengo una canasta para recoger todos los objetos que quieran arrojarme por dejarlas así. :V vamos, todas esperábamos un lemon, la situación era perfecta (incluso esa parte ya está escrita) pero es demasiado pronto. Hay que darle los respiros necesarios a la historia. Pero desde ya les aviso que el tema de la TSNR (tensión sexual no resuelta) estará presente en los próximos capítulos. Las que lo esperan con ansias, tranquilas, en el sitio capitulo hay sorpresas. ;)

No me canso de agradecer por todo su apoyo y sus comentarios. Vamos a buen ritmo chicas, la historia prácticamente se escribe sola. :3

Aquí unas pequeñas notas:

 **Alfredo Fetucici¹:** La salsa Alfredo es una salsa para aderezar pastas. Originalmente contenía simplemente queso parmesano y mantequilla, aunque modernamente, además de dichos ingredientes, suele agregársele roux o crema de leche, también lleva perejil u otras especies.

 **Bugatti Chiron¹:** El Bugatti Chiron es un automóvil superdeportivo con motor central, diseñado y desarrollado por el Grupo Volkswagen como el sucesor del Bugatti Veyron. El precio de este juguete es de 2.4 millones de euros.

Sip, este Bebé es de super lujo y super exclusivo. Así que Sesshy tiene muchísimo dinero :O

 **Le Rue Saint Denis¹:** La rue Saint Denis era (y es) conocida en París tradicionalmente por sus negocios dedicados al sexo: ubicada en los distritos 2 y 10, sus luces rojas de neón y sus salones de masajes fueron por décadas el signo inequívoco del barrio. Sin embargo, hace algún tiempo comenzó a reconvertirse en una calle comercial diferente, a partir de la puesta en valor de su arquitectura y el impulso a la instalación de un comercio diversificado.

Hasta aquí las notas chicas. Les aviso que ya comenzamos a entrar en materia seria. Les recuerdo que la temática es fuerte. Así que estén preparadas para todas las sorpresas que les tengo.

¡Gracias de nuevo por todo! !Son las mejores lectoras del mundo mundial! :D

¡Nos vemos pronto!


	15. Chapter 15

¡Hola Gente Bonita! Bienvenidas a un capítulo más de este desvarío. El día de hoy viajaremos al pasado. Grandes sorpresas se revelarán que tendrán suma importancia en el presente. Presten atención ;). Como les dije en las notas finales del episodio anterior, vamos entrando en materia seria. Les recuerdo que la temática es fuerte, así que pido su comprension y me disculpo de antemano.

Les explico de nuevo: las letras cursivas es lo que transcurre con Rin que es paralelo a la historia que se relata. Cada cambio de escena es equivalente a una noche. Un sueño por día. Las notas del capítulo están hasta el final, espero no confundirlas mucho. Como siempre, al final de la lectura entenderán a lo que me refiero ;).

 **Advertencia**

 **El contenido de esta historia es para mayores de edad. No recomendada para personas con criterio sensible. Si a usted le disgusta lecturas con insinuación de filias sexuales, favor de evitar la lectura.**

 **No me hago responsable de los castigos o penas capitales derivadas de la lectura de este capítulo.**

 _Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Sus derechos son de R.T. yo solo los utilizo sin fines de lucro. La historia es mía._

 **ADVERTENCIA**

 _ **El siguiente capítulo contiene lenguaje vulgar, sexo explícito, violencia y algunas situaciones que pueden herir criterios sensibles.**_ _ **Se recomienda discreción.**_

Sin otro particular, disfruten.

….

The Howling by BloodyP

Capítulo 14: Memorias de la Noche II.

Luna llena.

...

 _Los pasos retumbaban con un eco hueco. Sus pies descalzos acariciaban la superficie nebulosa, era como pisar arena pero sin sentir los finos granos adhiriéndose a su piel, como caminar sobre el agua pero sin mojarse, como si las delicadas alas de una mariposa besaran la planta de sus pies menudos. A su alrededor, el entorno se movía como las páginas de un libro. El escenario era dibujado a mano alzada conforme ella se adentraba al mundo onírico. En su mano izquierda el cordón plateado centelleaba con bravura. Al final del brillante hilo la figura animal la guiaba con urgencia pasmosa. No tenía forma de saberlo, pero estaba casi segura que aquel ser de blanca nube resplandeciente estaba ansioso por mostrarle algo importante. El doble latido dentro de su pecho revoloteaba confuso. Esta vez las percusiones eran apacibles, como un goteo constante. Como si el pajarillo estuviera posado en un dulce rincón de su propio corazón es espera de la epifanía._

 _Rin parpadeó inconsciente. Sus ojos castaños ahogados en un velo de ambigüedad, notaron como de un momento a otro estaba en un departamento pequeño. Todo estaba oscuro. Los ruidos de la ciudad se escuchaban con estruendo. El lugar era modesto, apenas amueblado con un par de sillones algo roídos para ofrecer un asiento decente al visitante cansado. Lo único detalle que resaltaba en medio de tanta austeridad era un enorme ventanal panorámico que presumía una vista espectacular de la torre Eiffel¹. La figura de nube avanzó, guiandola a lo que suponía era la única habitación de la casa. Ahí, tendidos en el lecho, la pareja peliplateada permanecía en grato silencio._

Las grandes manos de Tōga recorrían la espalda desnuda de Irasue. Los largos y callosos dedos danzaban sobre la piel trazando figuras invisibles. El lienzo lo tentaba a recrear miles de paisajes surcando la espalda femenina. Con los dedos deslizándose sobre las curvas de los músculos dibujaban en la espina dorsal la base para el cauce de un río que atraviesa las nevadas colinas del norte, o un sendero misterioso entre las dunas sinuosas de algún desierto, o tal vez era la raíz principal de un árbol mágico. Los omoplatos podrían ser las colinas sumidas en los profundo de un bosque o bien en lo fondo del mar. Con el brazo izquierdo sobre la almohada sostenía su cabeza con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación. El resto de su cuerpo desnudo custodiaba con orgullo la retaguardia de su esposa. Él era el único capaz de presumir que tenía el honor de conocer a detalle la espalda de la Reina de los lobos. Tenía cuatro lunares exactamente en el centro de su espalda formando una cruz. Una pequeña cicatriz casi invisible en la zona lumbar y otra más en el coxis, en el nacimiento de su cola. El cabello platinado descansaba en uno de los hombros menudos.

La hermosa mujer abrazaba una almohada disfrutando de los mimos. Eran muy especiales las ocasiones en las que ella permitía tales muestras de afecto. Pero esta noche, luego de que su cuerpo fuera aliviado en múltiples orgasmos, se sentía igual que una tierna gatita. Ella jamás se ha regido por sentimentalismos, pero de vez en cuando se permitía disfrutar la calidez de ese cuerpo perfecto. Permitirle a aquel que se autodenominaba su dueño, que la tratara como una damisela en apuros. La mujer se estiró perezosa tendiendose sobre su espalda. El hombre junto a ella no dio señales de importarle en lo más mínimo el cambio de postura, sus dedos largos seguían inmersos en su tarea danzando sobre la piel tersa del esternón expuesto a su tacto.

 _Los orbes ambarinos miraban más allá de la puerta de la recamara. En ese momento Rin tuvo la sensación que aquel hombre era capaz de verla, podía sentir la intensidad de la mirada líquida sobre ella. Aún dentro de su inconsciencia sabía que eso era imposible. Un extraño estremecimiento sacudió el cordón atado a su dedo. La mirada parda reparó en la manera en la que la nube se encogió sobre sí misma desinflándose un par de pulgadas._

-¿En qué piensas Tōga?-

 _La voz melodiosa de la dama recobró la atención de Rin._

-En el futuro.-

-¿El futuro? ¿Qué es aquello que preocupa a la bestia más temible de todo París?-

El peligris parpadeó con lentitud enfocando su mirada magistral en el rostro altivo de su compañera. Sonrió conmovido acunando uno de los senos desnudos con su palma extendida, con su dedo pulgar rozaba el pezón sonrosado con movimientos ascendentes y descendentes. Estaba cautivo en el hechizo de esa mirada ahogada en soberbia que confería frío encanto a ese mirar peligroso.

-Nada en específico. Es solo que, algunos de mis planes no han salido como quisiera-

-¿Es en serio? Acabas de ser nombrado el líder más joven y fuerte de Céneves en más de 200 años. El primer cachorro en dominar la forma de un licántropo auténtico, ¿y osas decir que tus planes no han ido como esperabas?-

-Si.-

-Estás demente, ¿Lo sabías?-

-Si, hace unos meses una gatita furiosa me dijo que era un idiota.-

-Amén por eso. De seguro te dio una paliza-

-No, ese día le enseñé a respetarme-

Tōga sonrió cálido cuando el rostro de su esposa comenzaba a teñirse de indignación. La mano que masajeaba el seno incrementó la presión y el dedo pulgar cambió la dirección de sus movimientos, dando lentos rodeos a la cúspide erizada. Irasue comenzaba a enfadarse, si no tenía cuidado lo usaría como afilador de sus mortales garras y vaya que le dolería la espalda después. Esa mujer era dinamita pura no solo en la lucha sino también en la cama. Yacer con ella era excitantemente peligroso pero muy placentero.

-Eres un idiota.-

-Lo sé.-

El peligris apretó el botón con dureza sobresaltado a su esposa. Con ese sencillo masaje había disuelto el voluble carácter. Se recostó sobre el pecho desnudo atesorando esos instantes preciosos cuando ella derribaba los muros que porfiaba en poner entre ellos. Su mano derecha continuaba su labor. El ruido estridente del exterior había perdido su efecto desquiciante en la pareja que se había habituado al incesante clamor de la ciudad. La oscuridad en la habitación no reconfortaba la mente del joven líder.

-Lo lamento.-

-¿Por qué te disculpas?-

-Esta no es la vida que quería darte. Eres una Reina Irasue, mereces algo mejor-

La mujer abrió los ojos sorprendida. Sus brazos menudos que descansaban en la almohada sobre su cabeza dudaron un momento antes de cobijar al hombre que amenazaba con desmoronarse sobre su pecho. Era la primera vez que percibía un leve atisbo de duda en la esencia de su esposo. Él, que siempre estaba seguro de cada uno de sus movimientos, que nunca dudaba de sus decisiones a la hora de impartir justicia, que jamás titubeaba en medio de un combate, estaba aferrado a ella igual que un niño pequeño. No lo suponía por la fuerza que aplicaba en el agarre, que eran dulces caricias, sino por la repentina ansiedad que entumecía los miembros valerosos. La lideresa comenzó a peinar con sus finos dedos las hebras largas de cabello rebelde, su corazón palpitaba deprisa sintiéndose una inútil ante la situación. Ella no era una mujer sentimental, aborrecía con toda su alma las cursilerías de mujeres débiles y patéticas, pero no podía ser insensible ante la muda súplica. Lo sabía, sabía que Tōga necesitaba sentir su apoyo, necesitaba tener la certeza de que era un hombre protector, que sus decisiones habían sido las correctas.

-No sé a qué te refieres.-

-Me hubiera gustado ofrecerte un palacio cuando nos conocimos. Pedir tu mano cuando alcanzará la riqueza. Pero en cambio solo te sometí y te arrastré a vivir en esta miseria. No te merecías esto. Al menos no así.-

El corazón de Irasue se contrajo. No tenía idea de la culpa presente en los pensamientos de Tōga. Hubiera sido muy fácil culparlo y terminar de derribar las pocas defensas del rival caído, pero no podía hacer eso. Esta no era una batalla y el guerrero a punto de desfallecer era su esposo, el único digno de su respeto y su admiración. Aquel hombre loable de sonrisa encantadora y cuerpo perfecto estaba desarmado ante la realidad que los azotaba fuera de la seguridad que ofrecía el bosque. Ahí, él era el rey, el jerarca máximo de toda una gloriosa manada de licántropos. Pero aquí, en el mundo humano, era un joven que apenas estaba por terminar la carrera de derecho, que vivía en un departamento más que modesto con responsabilidades que amenazaban a diario con sobrepasarlo, y ahora, con una joven esposa por la cual velar y proteger.

Los ojos vacilantes de Irasue nadaban en el techo de la habitación, un nudo obstruía su garganta dificultando expresar lo que sabía que debía decir pero que su orgullo le impedía pronunciar. Enojada con la debilidad de la que era víctima, la hermosa mujer frunció el ceño y apretó los labios formando una línea dura. Giró su cuerpo con violencia posicionándose encima de su consorte que la miraba con los ojos abiertos sin poder comprender. La Diosa Canina tenía los ojos dorados brillando cual oro fundido, su mirada penetrante estaba clavada en los pozos ambarinos quemando cual hierro hirviente. Sus menudos brazos estaban a cada lado de la cabeza de Tōga sentada sobre el abdomen labrado. Sus senos caían como un par de gotas firmes agitándose al compás de su respiración entrecortada.

-Escúchame bien pedazo de imbécil porque solo lo diré una vez. Detesto a los hombre débiles. Estoy cansandome de toda esta palabrería absurda. Si en verdad querías ofrecerme, según tú, la vida que merezco debiste pensarlo antes de follarme y hacerme tuya. Debiste terminar todos los estúpidos planes que pasaban por tu estúpida cabeza de troglodita. Pero no lo hiciste. Ya es tarde para que te arrepientas. Y si crees que voy a permitir que un gran líder como tú se derrumbe por nimiedades como esa estás equivocado. Yo me casé con un hombre fuerte y valiente, con el guerrero más glorioso de todo Céneves. No con este patético despojo de hombre que veo ante mí. Si en verdad quieres alcanzar la gloria con tus propias manos tienes que labrar tu destino y yo te ayudaré. Juntos conquistaremos aquello que nadie ha logrado jamás, pero tú valía no puede volver a claudicar. No quiero verte débil y patético lamentándote por la suerte que te toco. No me hagas creer que elegí al hombre equivocado.-

-Irasue…-

-Así que te daré dos opciones. Te ahogas en toda esta mierda autocompasiva de una maldita vez o aprietas los dientes y continuas por el sendero pedregoso. No hay más opciones _Tōga_. O dimites o peleas.-

El peligris la miró sorprendido. El fuego ardiente en la mirada de su esposa había estremecido su valor sacudiendo la duda que lo mantenía aletargado. Irasue tenía razón, no tenía motivos para sentirse mediocre. Él era el Gran Inu no Taisho, Alpha del bosque de Céneves, protector de sabiduría ancestral y testimonio vivo de la magnificencia de la naturaleza. Construirá su futuro con sus propias manos aunque se despedacen en el proceso, tenía a su lado a una mujer valiente y fascinante que estaría con él para conquistar la cima. Sus ojos ambarinos recobraron su determinación ante el recalcitrante ardor de su esposa. Con sus grandes manos acarició los muslos que sometían sus flancos. Sonrió victorioso ante la incertidumbre, su valor ondeaba ante la brisa de bravura que despedía su consorte. No se había equivocado, Irasue era la mujer perfecta.

La dama férrea sonrió soberbia cuando la confianza cincelaba de nuevo el atractivo rostro. Su cuerpo reaccionó ante las caricias en sus piernas. Tal vez no fue la manera para demostrar su apoyo, pero ella era así. Los gestos gentiles eran una abominable debilidad a sus ojos. Ella, que era una mujer de hierro e indómita, no tenía cabida para actos mundanos e innecesarios. Pero le dejaría claro al único hombre al que respetaba, que haberla tomado de la manera en la que lo hizo, fue la mejor decisión de su vida.

-¿Qué decides?-

-No voy a rendirme.-

-Es justo lo que quería escuchar-

La dama sonrió y se inclinó olisqueando el rastro del sudor masculino que se había evaporado de la piel trigueña dejando una película salada sazonada con feromonas secas. La respingada nariz olfateó sonoramente el cuello esbelto de su esposo, rozando con su hálito vaporoso la piel tostada por el sol. La cúspide de los senos abundantes se posaban sobre el duro pecho cual mariposas, tentando con toques leves y breves la piel ardiente. Las manos sobre sus muslos cobijaban el músculo con una presión en aumento. Debajo de ella, el cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar ante su embrujo, tensionando con anhelo toda la piel que estaba a merced de su tacto febril.

El líder encorvó el abdomen en un intento por asaltar el cuello de cisne de la mujer de cálida cintura, pero una mano delicada y firme sobre su clavícula se lo impidió recostandolo de nuevo sobre el colchón con los ojos fijos en él. Se sintió igual que un salmón siendo arrastrado por la corriente indomable. No le quedó más remedio que rendirse ante la energía apabullante que manaba de su esposa como un torbellino de fuego. La mujer levantó su peso gateando sobre él mientras lamía lentamente el sudor adherido a su piel. Besando, chupando, lamiendo. Cada rincón de piel parecía ser más adictivo que el anterior porque Irasue no dejó porción sin degustar. Descendió con besos fogosos y mordiscos ocasionales por el abdomen fortificado hasta llegar a su hombría. Los ojos de la cazadora estaban fijos en una presa. Y esa presa era él. El líder tragó saliva al ver un brillo malévolo surcar los orbes dorados cuando esa boca refinada arribó a su entrepierna.

Irasue estaba hambrienta. Pero también muy enojada. Le enseñaría una lección muy importante a su esposo. Esta noche Tōga aprendería a no dudar de nuevo de sus capacidades. Con los ojos fijos en el rostro excitado de su consorte bajó su cabeza lo suficiente para probar el sudor bañado en deliciosas feromonas. Una caricia húmeda de su lengua en la ingle derecha relajó el cuerpo tieso, un beso húmedo en el cuenco del músculo abductor arrancó el primer suspiro sonoro. La joven mujer sonrió desde su trono, quién diría que el líder más poderoso de todo el bosque estaba rendido ante su tacto.

La palpitante erección era cruelmente ignorada por la Gatita que estaba decidida a bañarlo a lengüetazos. La presión ejercida cerca de sus genitales lo traían sumamente duro y caliente. Quería sentir la humedad de esa boca gloriosa mamando de su verga, pero la muy ladina lo estaba torturando. Estaba castigándolo por ser débil. Pero era una condena dolorosamente placentera. Esa mujer poseía una destreza innata para ejecutar a la perfección todo lo que se proponía. El masaje húmedo que estaba proporcionándole a sus testículos lo tenía apretando las colchas con los puños blancos. Quería verla tragarse su miembro entero pero la muy maldita estaba jugando sus cartas magistralmente para hacerlo sucumbir. La conocía a la perfección como para advertir sus intenciones, quería oírlo suplicar por ella, que pidiera placer como un náufrago anhelando tierra firme.

-Maldición-

Irasue sonrió desde su labor. Poco a poco estaba logrando su objetivo. El miembro duro y erguido de su esposo reclamaba su atención, pero no iba a satisfacerlo, no sin antes hacerlo sufrir por haberla hecho sentir debilidad. Succionó con un poco más de fuerza uno de los testículos apresados entre sus labios obteniendo un gruñido de placer y el cuerpo macizo arquearse ante ella. Se sentía poderosa sometiendo al gran Alpha a sus deseos.

-Sue..-

Eso estaba mucho mejor. Su atención recayó en el falo enrojecido que vibraba en leves espasmos, la cúspide estaba húmeda a causa de la estimulación. La peliplata deslizó su lengua por la longitud deteniéndose en la cima latiente, obteniendo como recompensa un suspiro de alivio. Tōga se retorcía debajo de ella, con los contraídos músculos de la pelvis brincando en pequeños espasmos que pudieran incrementar la satisfacción. Las largas y poderosas piernas comenzaban a inquietarse, la almohada había sido la primera víctima al ser despedazada por la desesperación, si continuaba ese juego por más tiempo la siguiente sería ella.

Tōga abrió los ojos con fuerza y apretó la mandíbula cuando su esposa engulló su falo en su totalidad sin previo aviso con una voracidad nunca antes vista. Los movimientos, la humedad y la succión estaban a punto de volverlo loco. Sin poder evitarlo un momento más levantó la cadera hundiéndose en la boca de su esposa, embistiendo con urgencia. Perdiéndose en el deseo de verla comer su miembro con ahínco. Un gruñido escapó de sus labios cuando la profundidad no fue suficiente. Con una de sus grandes manos sostuvo el sedoso cabello plateado y comenzó sostener la cabeza de su esposa mientras él se hundía sin tregua en esa boca caliente. Pronto la otra mano secundo la moción segundos antes de hallar su liberación.

Irasue ingirió todo el líquido vibrante. Su respiración era agitada cuando se vio libre de esas grandes manos que la mantenían cautiva. Levantó los orbes dorados sonriendo cuando encontró a su consorte agitado sobre el colchón contemplando el techo. Era delicioso verlo sumiso ante su poderío, pero el juego aún no terminaba, tal vez el incendio dentro de él halla amainado, pero el suyo ardía como el mismo infierno. Lamió repetidas veces el miembro semi flácido despertándolo de su letargo casi al instante, gateo hasta la altura de la cadera varonil y si previo aviso se sentó sobre la dura erección.

-¡Ahhh!-

El interior femenino estaba sumamente húmedo. Las paredes vaginales acogieron al intruso con desesperación, el cuerpo de Irasue estaba tan sensible que podía sentir con claridad la forma y el tamaño del falo que la invadía. Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse de manera irregular, era como si tuviera una comezón en su interior y solo de esta manera pudiera aliviarse.

Galopaba sobre el sólido cuerpo de Tōga que la dejaba hacer a voluntad, deleitándose por la manera en la que su indiferente y fría gatita se transformaba en una leona hambrienta de placer. Las enormes manos no pudieron resistir más la tentación de estrujar esos montes que rebotaban frente a él. Los aprisionó con fuerza arrancándole gritos desesperados al jinete que pronto llegaría al éxtasis. Los movimientos cada vez más erráticos le indicaron la llegada del orgasmo de su mujer.

Irasue mantenía los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos disfrutando de la explosión en su vientre que escurría por sus paredes lubricando al invasor. Tōga se sentó aferrando la cintura estrecha, comiendo de los senos llenos y necesitados alargando el placer de su bella esposa. La recostó sobre el colchón aplastando las curvas con su cuerpo, besaba y mordía el cuello delgado mientras la embestía sin tregua. Poco a poco su vitalidad le inyectó fuerza a las piernas flácidas que poco a poco se aferraban a su cintura. Los brazos femeninos rodearon su cuello y asaltaron su boca en un beso desesperado.

De nuevo tenía el control, en muy raras ocasiones Irasue demandaba besos con tal urgencia. Ella era poco afectuosa y parca, odiaba las cursilerías y el romanticismo, pero con esta entrega, le demostraba sin palabras que confiaba en él y que no se arrepentía de haberse casado con un pobre muerto de hambre porque sabía que él era un diamante en bruto cuyo resplandor brillaría con la intensidad de mil soles. Enredado en los labios de su mujer, osciló sus caderas con pericia desatando la liberación mutua.

Los alientos se entremezclaban golpeando el rostro del contrario. El sudor que perlaba sus cuerpos se escurría formando cauces por los pliegues cutáneos combinándolos en uno solo. El peligris besó una última vez los labios de su gatita antes de salir del húmedo refugio y tumbarse en la cama tratando de sosegar su respiración. La joven se abrazó al torso sudado y tibio con los ojos cada vez más pesados.

-Tōga…-

-¿Si?-

-Eres un idiota-

-Lo sé.-

El brazo del hombre resguardo a su reina contra su cuerpo antes de sucumbir ante la fatiga y la tranquilidad. Las dudas por fin habían desaparecido

 _Rin se cubrió con ambos brazos cuando el escenario se contrajo sobre los cimientos como si se tratara de un terremoto devastador que derribara la construcción. Grandes pedazos de concreto caían deshojados ante sus ojos, el suelo se estremecía. Debían marcharse de ahí pero el guía permanecía inmóvil contemplando la tranquilidad en la que la pareja estaba sumida. La nube tenía un aspecto desinflado, el fulgor que poseía titilaba débilmente a pesar del brillo centelleante del cordón plateado. La hipnosis se rompió cuando un trozo del techo cayó cerca de los pies de la morena. El guía se espabiló conduciendo a Rin por un sendero seguro, atrás quedaban los restos de los secretos escondidos en la intimidad de la noche que se derrumbaban en lo profundo del olvido._

…

 _Abrió los ojos marrones con somnolencia. El escenario había cambiado súbitamente. Un manto de hojas caídas como una alfombra anaranjada le indicaron el paso de los meses. El otoño besaba la naturaleza con su fulgor decadente anunciando la cercanía del invierno. En medio del claro de lo profundo del bosque de Céneves, el joven líder permanecía en máxima concentración._

Estaba descalzo sintiendo la tierra húmeda lamer la planta de sus pies. Con los ojos cerrados balanceaba su peso. En cada brazo tenía una espada desenvainada. Ambas refulgían bajo la luz de luna llena. Una de ellas, la más grande e imponente, presumía un filo mortal y feroz capaz de cortar el viento que gemía con agudos silbidos cuando acariciaba con sus fríos soplidos la hoja mordaz del poderoso mandoble¹. La otra era la espada más hermosa. Delgada y firme con un bello resplandor plateado bañando la hoja argéntea, seducía con su danza emblemática, un encanto mortal se escondía debajo de toda esa belleza inigualable. Ambos aceros aguardaban impacientes el movimiento del diestro espadachín. Tōga estaba concentrado. Escuchaba con atención todo lo que lo rodeaba, desde el palpitar que viajaba por su cuerpo y era exhalado en respiraciones pausadas, hasta el mínimo murmullo del bosque haciéndose consciente de la magia primigenia que vivía dentro de él que lo conectaba con la naturaleza a un nivel indecible.

El viento sopló arrastrando el pesado manto que bordeaba la orilla del lago, produciendo el cascabeleo del crujido de las hojas al ser arrastradas por las ráfagas traviesas. El joven sentía cada latido viajar por su extremidades sintiéndose uno con las armas. Percibía el frío del metal, la dureza, la fatalidad encerrada en el centro del acero mortal. Parecía una locura, era ridículo que una persona fuera capaz de sentir semejantes cosas en objetos inanimados. Pero Tōga podía afirmarlo. Después de todo, esas armas llevaban su esencia en el interior.

El guerrero abrió los ojos de golpe dilatando las pupilas sintiendo una fuerza inmensa recorriendolo. Con una maestría sublime comenzó a blandir las espaldas. Movimientos precisos inferían estocadas certeras al enemigo imaginario. Los pies danzaban en un equilibrio perfecto. No le parecía afectar el peso desigual de las espadas. En sus manos diestras eran tan livianas como plumas. El viento silbaba con agudos pitidos cuando su manto era herido por la saliente afilada de las espadas gemelas. El movimiento rotatorio de sus muñecas blandía inigualable las diferentes técnicas que hacían de su estilo de combate un arte marcial infalible. Sus pies descalzos giraron en sincronía con los brazos cerrándose a cada lado del cuello del insensato espectador que osaba interrumpirlo.

La respiración de Tōga era agitada. Cada pesada exhalación denotaba el esfuerzo vertido en detener los movimientos en el instante preciso. Sus ojos ambarinos dilatados por la adrenalina, fueron empañados simultáneamente por la sorpresa y la molestia al ver a Irasue presa entre las armas mortíferas. Estuvo tan concentrado que no la escuchó llegar. El embriagante aroma de su Gatita estaba impregnado en su piel de tal manera que no la percibió acercarse. La ligereza en los pasos femeninos nunca le pareció tan peligroso como ahora. Ese descuido garrafal pudo cercenar la preciosa cabeza de su esposa.

-Impresionante. En verdad.-

-¿Qué haces aquí Irasue? Fue peligroso lo que hiciste. Casi te asesino-

-Ya basta. Sabía que te detendrías a tiempo.-

El líder resopló y recompuso su postura liberando a su esposa de la mortal cárcel. La reina sonrió soberbia observando embelesada las mortales armas. Eran sencillamente impresionantes, el acero brillaba con fulgor espléndido. Sus ojos de cazadora repararon en la gran espada. El mandoble tenía en su empuñadura un pelaje espeso de color blanco, está segura pertenecía al pelaje de Tōga. La espada gemela parecía poseer brillo propio bajo los plateados rayos de luna. El metal, de un color peculiar color mercurio, silbaba cuando el viento tocaba su borde fatal.

El peligris caminó hasta la orilla del río en donde estaban sus botas. Ahí, encima de sus cosas estaban las fundas de las armas prodigiosas. Clavó las picas en el tierra negra y comenzó a calzarse los zapatos. Irasue lo miraba con un mohín en el rostro y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Estaba buscándote. El consejo quiere discutir unos asuntos contigo, y como no estabas vine por ti. Pero no pensé encontrarte jugando en el bosque-

Una risa ronca escapó de los labios masculinos.

-¿Por qué no solo admites que me echabas de menos?-

-Eso quisieras.-

-Sería agradable oírlo. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?-

-No es difícil. Es patético.-

-Eres una gatita muy huraña. Haces añicos mis ilusiones-

-Ya deberías estar acostumbrado-

-Si ya lo sé...-

-¿Sabías que eres un egocéntrico de lo peor? No te bastó tener a Sounga¹ ¿Cierto?-

-Sounga es la espada del _Alpha_ , pasa de generación en generación de un líder a otro. No es como si fuera mía, quise tener algo propio, algo único. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?.-

-Eres un licántropo. No necesitas espadas. ¿O acaso tus garras no tienen filo?-

-Mis garras, Preciosa, están en excelente forma. ¿Pero no crees que se ve sexy que un gran líder tenga dos espadas impresionantes? Tengo que cuidar mi reputación.-

-¡Feh! Ahórrate las excusas egocéntricas. Porque mejor no me explicas dónde adquiriste ese par.-

-¿Te gustan?-

-Son magníficas.-

El Alpha levantó el mandoble de tal forma que la luna iluminará los detalles que la hacían una pieza única. Se acercó hasta su reina y tomó la espada por el filo ofreciendo la empuñadura del arma para que su esposa pudiera sostenerla. Se mordió los labios para no reír cuando la espada venció la fuerza de las manos desprevenidas. Irasue casi se fue de cara al piso por no ser capaz de soportar el peso. La punta del acero se clavó en la tierra negra en espera de ser blandida. La lideresa miró a su consorte con los ojos cubiertos de asombro. Era imposible. Hace apenas unos minutos ella misma fue testigo de la facilidad con la que el líder maniobraba distintas técnicas de combate con ambas armas al mismo tiempo. No creyó que fuera sencillamente imposible de blandir.

Apretó los labios y frunció el ceño con indignación cuando su esposo le miró burlón y con una ceja levantada, retándola a empuñar el arma. Afirmó su agarre con ambas manos antes de intentar levantarla. El resultado fue el mismo. La pica se hundió un poco más en el mismo hoyo cuando cayó con fuerza por segunda vez. Esta vez, Tōga no fue capaz de ahogar una risita, pero dejó de reír de inmediato cuando Irasue apretó los dientes y las marcas púrpuras en su brazos aparecieron, siendo capaz de elevar el arma a la altura de sus hombros.

La peliplata respiraba agitadamente con los brazos temblando por el esfuerzo. Apretó los dientes concentrando su energía en mantener el equilibrio, pero percibió un latido inusual que sacudió el arma con violencia. Por un instante estuvo a punto de soltar el mandoble víctima de la sorpresa. La concentración se esfumó produciendo un nuevo hoyo en el suelo cuando el filo del bisel cayó pesadamente.

¿Qué demonios había sido eso? ¿La espada se movió por sí misma? La suave y ronca risa de Tōga la arrancó de sus pensamientos. El líder se acercó despacio para acariciar la mejilla de su esposa. Con la otra tomó la empuñadura de la espada, librandola de la pesada empresa.

-¿No te lastimaste?-

-¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! ¡Se movió! ¡Lo juro!-

-¿Con que también lo sentiste, Eh?-

-¿Sentir qué?-

-El alma de la espada.-

-Eso no tiene sentido.-

-Si no lo tiene, explícame qué fue lo que pasó-

-...-

Irasue guardó silencio. Tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba confundida. Su esposo sonrió y levantó la espada con facilidad. El arma parecía flotar entre sus manos. La lideresa lo miró asombrada. En verdad era un hombre increíble. El líder hizo un par de maniobras antes de regresar a la orilla y guardar la espada en su funda. Tomó entre sus manos la otra arma, dudando antes de acercarse de nuevo.

-No me has respondido.-

-¡Estoy pensando, idiota!-

Tōga sonrió y se acercó a la fierecilla.

-Extiende tus manos y cierra los ojos-

Irasue lo miró a los ojos dorados antes de obedecer. Extendió las palmas escuchando el silbido del arma al ser desenfundada. Sintió el frío metal besando la piel de sus manos desnudas.

-Concéntrate y dime qué sientes-

La lideresa contuvo la respiración. En medio de la negrura que la rodeaba, pudo ver con claridad una pequeña luz plateada. La espada vibró contra su piel resonando al ritmo de su corazón. La reina abrió los ojos sorprendida encontrándose con el cálido mirar de su esposo.

-No puede ser posible. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?-

El hombre sonrió de esa manera única que tenía, elevando la comisura de sus labios en un gesto relajado y sensual. Con el dorso de la mano acarició el rostro atónito de Irasue.

-Un amigo de Myoga es un excelente herrero. Proviene de una familia de antiguos druidas¹. Le pedí que me ayudara a forjar una espada especial, y me dijo que debía hacerlo yo mismo-

-¿Tú las hiciste?-

-En cierto modo. Dijo que si quería que fuera un arma única debía tener en su esencia algo que fuera mío. Así que cuando me transforme, tome uno de mis enormes colmillos y de ahí nacieron ambas espadas. Querida mía, déjame presentarte a Colmillo Sagrado¹ y Colmillo de Acero¹.-

Irasue miró asombrada la espada que tenía entre sus manos. Era innegable la fuerza que emanaba del arma. Ahora entendía el origen de ese latido inusual. La reina alzó la vista en el momento en el que su consorte se ciñó el mandoble en el lado izquierdo del cinturón, su altura le permitía portarla sin problemas. La peliplata asió la empuñadura del arma que tenía entre manos sorprendiendose ante la ligereza de la hoja. Era muchísimo más delgada que su hermana gemela, pero el resplandor de mercurio la obligó a soltarla de golpe. El filo de la hoja se clavó en la tierra en un zumbido corto.

El Alpha se volvió hacia su mujer notando el horror en su rostro. Caminó con paso tranquilo hasta donde Colmillo Sagrado descansaba, la desenvainó y la guardó en su funda.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Esa cosa está hecha de plata¹.-

-Así es. Es un arma más temible que Colmillo de Acero, que su aspecto no te engañe-

-No es muy inteligente que un hombre lobo tenga una espada de así-

-Eso depende del hombre. Además, eso solo lo sabemos tú, yo y el herrero.-

Irasue le miró incrédula, le parecía una pésima idea. Era peligroso. Para los licántropos, la plata se volvía mortal al entrar en contacto con la sangre. Era en ese momento cuando el venenoso metal invadía el torrente sanguíneo evitando la regeneración de los tejidos, pudriendo la carne herida y deteriorando los órganos vitales. Por más mínima que fuera la herida, aunque se tratara de un pequeño roce, si la plata infectaba el cuerpo, el infeliz desafortunado puede darse por muerto. No existe cura conocida para una herida de esa magnitud. Ni siquiera su clan, que custodiaba receloso el secreto de la perla, poseía conocimientos al respecto.

Era increíble. En verdad que Tōga siempre buscaba maneras para sorprenderla. Las emociones que la embargaba debían ser notorias en sus gestos porque su barbilla fue empujada hacia arriba por el dedo índice de su esposo.

-Ten cuidado con las moscas. Vayamos ya. Los ancianos esperan-

La lideresa frunció el ceño, observando el sendero por el que el Alpha desaparecía.

-Imbécil.-

Seguía creyendo que era una muy mala idea.

 _El viento sopló con fuerza arrastrando a la morena. Rin cerró los ojos aferrando las manos en su pecho, en un intento por resguardar al indefenso pajarillo del vendaval. La ventisca se detuvo de pronto. El cordón en su dedo brillaba con intensidad._

 _..._

 _Rin abrió los ojos cuando una brillante luz la cegó de nuevo. Esta vez estaba suspendida dentro de una especie de burbuja. Sus pies no tocaban el suelo del extraño refugio, a su lado, el ser brumoso permanecía en demasiada quietud. De un momento a otro una ráfaga de la imágenes cruzaron frente a ella, como el rollo de un filme cinematográfico antiguo. En ella, diversos momentos de la misma joven pareja atravesaron su mirada._

¿ _Es posible describir la tenacidad? Rin creía que sí. Cada vez que veía al joven líder, esa era la primera palabra que acudía a su mente. Las fotografías que se grababan en su subconsciente eran la muestra de su trabajo duro_.

Tres años habían transcurrido desde aquella noche de duda en el desvencijado departamento. El peligris había cumplido su palabra y finalizó sus estudios con los honores más altos. La versatilidad de su mente brillante y astuta pronto lo colocó en una afamada posición. Por todo el país se rumoraba el prestigio de aquel joven abogado que no temía desafiar a veteranos colegas y ganarles en juicios complicados con una facilidad nunca antes vista. De aquel que no titubeaba a la hora de enfrentar grandes consorcios por defender a unos obreros agraviados. En la destreza del genio que demostraba con pocas pruebas la inocencia de aquel ser inculpado injustamente. Cada vez más y más gente colocó su confianza en aquella promesa naciente a la que no le importaba la clase social o condición económica, cuando se hablaba de detener una injusticia, todo París recurría a aquel joven abogado de cabello plateado y ojos como el oro.

La impecable reputación precedía a Tōga. Pronto la riqueza y la gloria que tanto anhelo poseer, llegó a él como una insaciable amante. En corto tiempo escaló la cima de la fortuna y la fama, su esfuerzo había germinado en la fértil tierra del éxito dado frutos fecundos. Atrás quedaban los días en donde la comida escaseaba en aquel departamento humilde bajo la sombra de la torre Eiffel. La ropa sofisticada y los lujos de una vida de ensueño estaban al alcance de sus manos virtuosas. Una bella e imponente mansión sustituyó al departamento modesto. El refinamiento y el lujo desmedido cobijaba los susurros nocturnos murmurados en las intensas noches de deseo y pasión que compartía con su bella esposa.

Irasue no se había quedado atrás. Estuvo decidida a volar tan alto como fuera posible. Se adentró a un mundo gobernado por hombres, demostrando una vez más que ella era muchísimo más perfecta y capaz. Estudió la carrera de economía con notas perfectas. Su ambición voraz recayó pronto en la seducción de la bolsa de valores. Se abrió paso con astutas estrategias valiéndose de su inteligencia superior hasta que se coronó como la reina de las finanzas. Era conocida por su temible forma de hacer negocios. Nunca perdía. No le importaba utilizar cualquier artimaña con tal de deshacerse de su competencia. Sobornos, intimidación y amenazas sobre repercusiones legales eran tan solo unas de las más efectivas. Amasó con presteza una fortuna incontable aún más grande que la de su esposo.

Forjó una empresa cuya visión era participar en la mayoría de los sectores de los servicios del país. No importaba el rubro mientras fuera viable y generará dinero. Agricultura, pesca, sector alimenticio, construcciones, inversiones en pequeñas y grandes empresas, tecnología, bienes raíces y su constante presencia en la bolsa de valores eran tan solo una pequeña ventana al monstruo empresarial que fue creado por el alma ambiciosa de la reina de los Lobos. Irasue no conocía la palabra límite. Despreciaba la mediocridad y a sus representantes. Aplastaba sin contemplaciones a todas esas hormigas insignificantes que se atrevieran a entrometerse en su camino. Pronto su entorno se volvió tan dorado como sus ojos. Los gustos más exquisitos y refinados no eran suficiente para complacerla, nada llenaba ese vacío materialista que mantenía estándares altísimos. Ella era una reina y se encargaba de que el mundo lo supiera.

 _Los recuerdos tapizaban por completo la esfera que la rodeaba. Por dónde posara la mirada Rin era capaz de contemplar un fragmento del pasado transcurriendo en las fotografías, contando su historia como películas proyectadas en pequeñas pantallas. El guía permanecía cabizbajo, la nube de la que estaba hecha parecía estar a punto de llover, como si contemplar todo le causará una gran pena._

 _La morena a estiró su brazo derecho con la intención de tocar uno de los recuerdos que cobraba vida frente a sus ojos. Pero con solo rozarlo la burbuja se resquebrajó como un vidrio. La grieta creció formando una telaraña que envolvía la urna de cristal. Los trozos comenzaron a caer deshaciéndose encima de ella como una fina lluvia de motas de polvo brillante, revelando el recibidor principal de una gran mansión. Los pisos de mármol de Carrara¹ le daban la bienvenida a todos los visitantes. Los candiles estilo María Teresa¹ elaborados de bronce y cristal cortado, iluminaban con su precioso tintineo la estancia. Tal pareciera que estuviera en el mismo Versalles¹._

 _El eco de unos pasos refinados y elegantes llamaron su atención. Irasue caminaba con unos delgados tacones de aguja, usaba una falda recta color negro y una blusa de seda blanca con holanes en la larga manga. Su precioso cabello estaba atado en una cola alta que se mecía a cada paso de la regia dama._

La dueña de la casa caminaba con un porte y una elegancia indiscutible hacia un enorme estudio en el ala este de la inmensa vivienda. Removió las pesadas puertas talladas de caoba hallando a su esposo inmerso en la lectura de unos papeles encima del escritorio.

 _¿Cuán implacable era el tiempo? Se preguntó la morena. El arrebol juvenil se había escondido detrás de las pinceladas de matices de madurez en el rostro de ambos líderes. Los ojos dorados mantenían esa fiereza característica en la mirada de un depredador, pero la estampa del discernimiento y la sensatez era notoria en los bellos rostros._

-Estaba buscándote-

El peligris levantó la mirada de sus documentos para reparar en la elegante silueta de su esposa que lo esperaba impaciente desde el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-Se nos hará tarde. Debemos irnos.-

-¿Tan pronto?-

El abogado extrajo de su pantalón de vestir color negro, un distinguido reloj de bolsillo Grand Complication Calibre 89¹ constatando que su esposa tenía razón. Tenían el tiempo justo para llegar a la cabaña de Balsièges. Cerró la tapa del reloj resguardandolo en su bolsillo, se puso de pie tomando el gabán negro que descansaba en el respaldo de su sillón y caminó con elegante andar al encuentro con su esposa. Cuando llegó a su lado la esencia de frutos silvestres combinado con la dulzura del perfume le arrancaron una sonrisa, posó una de sus enormes manos en la estrecha cintura y sin decir palabras caminaron hacia la salida.

…

 _El escenario cambió como cuando se le da vuelta a la página de un libro de ilustraciones. De nuevo el bosque que comenzaba a ser hogareño para Rin, se alzaba majestuoso acompañando a la luna en plenitud._

 _Flotó hasta el gran altar de piedra labrada en donde Inu no Taisho permanecía sentado en un gran trono rodeado del consejo de ancianos y con su bella esposa de pie a su lado derecho._

 _Una gran multitud delimitaba el borde de la calzada._

 _Las vestimentas eran completamente diferentes. La reina vestía una túnica blanca de mangas anchas con una estola blanca de piel de lobo sobre uno de sus hombros. El jerarca estaba vestido con un hakama¹ de color blanco, sobre su túnica impoluta se ceñía una coraza protectora con las dos espadas colgando del cinturón. Portaba la pesada estola doble característica del clan del norte._

El gesto del líder era serio. En su rostro refinado la indignación y la prudencia velaban sus facciones. Con la mano derecha resguardaba su barbilla. La pierna derecha estaba cruzada como escuadra sobre su pierna izquierda. Ante él, debajo del podio, un condenado esperaba su sentencia con las rodillas hincadas en la tierra. El hombre en cuestión estaba con el torso desnudo. Diversos moretones adornaban el cuerpo flacucho del joven maniatado. El rostro del acusado a pesar de estar magullado no mostraba ni un ápice de arrepentimiento. En sus labios estaba tatuada una sonrisa perversa. Sus pupilas dilatadas por la insania miraban con sorna todo cuanto se movía frente a él como parte de los efectos secundarios de la amarga infusión que le obligaron a ingerir horas después de anochecer, justo antes de que la luna se alzará majestuosa y alcanzará su plenitud.

Los crímenes que se le adjudicaban eran delicados. Demasiado, tal vez. Los mismos miembros de su grupo lo habían delatado llevándolo hasta la sabiduría del consejo ya que presentían que el anonimato que gozaba la manada pendía de un delgado hilo. El sujeto era un joven licántropo mestizo que apenas tendría la mayoría de edad. Lo habían expulsado del clan del Este por falta de valor. Ahora formaba parte de las jaurías dispersas por el bosque, en alguna de las pequeñas bandas en donde los cachorros se reunían a pelear entre sí. Para muchos era como una especie de entrenamiento previo para ingresar a un clan o bien, la oportunidad para pulir sus habilidades marciales. Para otros, como el jovencito que esperaba frente a él, era el único camino para permanecer con vida en medio de la ferocidad del bosque.

El joven prisionero estaba en espera de su condena. El caso había sido expuesto con fervor por sus compañeros de cacería. El clan que lo cobijó de pequeño había atestiguado sin remordimientos su falta de carácter y el extraño comportamiento que demostró desde joven. Ahora el silencio expectante de las autoridades mantenía a todos en vilo. Se le acusaba de violar y matar a jóvenes humanas de las aldeas circundantes. El verdadero problema no era su insana depravación, sino que el inculpado disfrutaba hacerlo con su forma híbrida.

Violaba a las jovencitas transformado en hombre lobo.

Los cadáveres hallados en el río y en las laderas de los pueblos que delimitaban el bosque, acusaban el delito testificando la perversión en el acto. Las pequeñas tenían los genitales desgarrados y marcas de grandes garras por todo el cuerpo. El pánico se había extendido como pólvora. En los pueblos cercanos se hablaba de un monstruo espantoso que venía del mismo infierno a castigar a los impuros de corazón. Los aldeanos atemorizados estaban organizándose para cazar al demonio que los atormentaba en las noches de luna llena, decían que la Bestia de Gevaudan¹ había regresado para cobrar venganza. La situación comenzaba a tornarse delicada para toda la manada. Si los aldeanos iniciaban una cacería, tarde o temprano hallarían en lo profundo del bosque los asentamientos de los clanes de licántropos, ocasionando un derramamiento innecesario de sangre inocente. Los humanos cobrarán su ofensa y los lobos se defenderán a toda costa. Consentir que la situación continuará por ese sendero solo aseguraba la destrucción.

Inu no Taisho no podía permitirlo. La seguridad de la manada entera estaba en juego. El secreto de su existencia estaba en riesgo.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Magatsuhi¹-

-¿Conoces la gravedad de tus actos Cachorro? Tu imprudencia te ha traído ante mí-

-No fue mi imprudencia. Fue la cobardía de aquellos que se hacían llamar mis amigos. De esos hipócritas que me traicionaron al hacerme creer que compartían mis ideales. Son unos pusilánimes que se avergüenzan de sí mismos encerrando a sus demonios.-

-La sensatez no es sinónimo de cobardía. Haces mal en confundir cosas tan distintas.-

-Su Alteza, Yo soy inocente. Sólo libero a la bestia que vive dentro de mí. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? ¿Es acaso un crimen ser lo que soy? ¿Tan malo es aceptar la maldad con la que nací?-

El joven hablaba con una soltura envidiable. Incluso su rostro gesticulaba con astucia para hacer su soliloquio más convincente. Si hubiera cruzado palabras con él en otras circunstancias, jamás hubiera pensado que su cerebro se ha fundido víctima de la locura.

-No se trata de eso. Con tu actuar imprudente pones en riesgo todo lo que protegemos-

-Solo hago lo que mis instintos dictan. Los humanos solo son alimento, Gran Señor. Juguetes para que podamos divertirnos. No se merecen las consideraciones que les tiene.-

-Esas palabras me sorprenden, después de todo, tu eres mitad humano. -

El ceño del joven se frunció con enojo. El aura burlona que desprendía se volvió pesada y asfixiante. En sus ojos un rencor brillaba con fuerza demostrando el odio que había en su mirada.

-No porque quisiera. Si dependiera de mí arrancaría esa esencia repugnante que me limita. No deseo más que ser un licántropo puro como usted y así poder saciar mi apetito a todo momento-

Inu no Taisho se tomó el puente de la nariz. La poción matalobos¹ no solo mantenía al mestizo en su estado humano suprimiendo la transformación, sino que también estaba actuando como un suero de la verdad al añadirle gotas de aceite de mandrágora¹. El joven arrodillado frente a él no estaba mintiendo, eso solo constataba que la locura había fundido su razón. La sed de sangre y la maldición que corría por sus venas había deshecho el poco juicio que le quedaba por haber permanecido mucho tiempo transformado.

Que pena. Era demasiado joven.

El líder respiró profundo antes de erguirse en su asiento. El consejo de ancianos estaba detrás de él en completo silencio. La multitud de espectadores esperaban el veredicto del jerarca. El fuego de las hogueras distribuidas alrededor de la calzada, crepitaba impaciente. Los aullidos del viento agitaba la expectación reinante. Los búhos ululaban desde las ramas retorcidas. Tal pareciera que todo el bosque permanecía a la espera de la sentencia final. El Alpha afiló la mirada con determinación. Asió la pesada estola blanca que cubría su vestimenta, ajustándola antes de ponerse de pie.

-Magatsuhi. Tus faltas son graves. Comprendo que la fuerza del instinto que vive en ti por momentos es irrefrenable. Pero no puedo permitir que tus actos insensatos pongan en riesgo a la manada. Tus acciones son abominables al atentar de esa manera contra criaturas inocentes. Has cruzado el delgado límite de la locura y este consejo ha decidido por ti. Serás ejecutado-

El condenado sonrió lunático. Sus orbes dilatadas simulaban el rojo de las sangre. Una risa escalofriante retumbó en el pesado silencio del bosque. Los ancianos se miraban unos a otros ofendidos por la falta de respeto. La multitud comenzaba a murmurar por el extraño comportamiento. Se suponía que debía suplicar por su vida, pedir piedad o una condena distinta, pero el procesado se hallaba víctima de carcajadas mórbidas. Inu no Taisho frunció el ceño. Un regusto amargo inundó su boca, como si esas carcajadas tuvieran sabor a mal agüero. El preludio a una calamidad.

-¿Se puede saber qué es tan gracioso?-

La risa se apagó de inmediato. El aludido fijó sus orbes enloquecidas en el líder que lo miraba serio. Sus ojos desorbitados destellaban desquiciantes burlándose del líder, como si el condenado supiera algo que fuera vedado para todos los demás.

-Usted me causa risa. Me río porque fracasará en proteger lo que más quiere.-

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-

Magatsuhi sustituyó la sonrisa por un gesto serio y abrumador. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de más de uno al contemplar la perturbación en ese rostro joven. El condenado escupió con desprecio y asco mirando fijamente a los ojos del líder.

-¡Nos veremos en el infierno Inu no Taisho!-

Una sorpresa generalizada brotó de la multitud. Los espectadores comenzaron a alebrestarse ante la osadía cometida. Era la primera vez que el líder supremo era insultando de esa manera. Inu no Kimi apretó los puños con furia, trataba de contenerse para mantener el protocolo. Su mandíbula estaba tensa y sus nudillos blancos. Sus ojos dorados repararon en la creciente consternación que comenzaba a germinar con fuerza en la multitud. Debía actuar pronto.

Inu no Kimi caminó decidida hasta el trono que había sido olvidado por el escándalo. Ante la atenta mirada del consejo, desenfundó La Espada que Domina al Mundo¹ de lo alto del respaldo del asiento del rey. Sin esperar un momento más, llegó veloz junto al insolente hundiendo con saña el filo mortal en el centro de su pecho.

La punta de la hoja brillante de Sounga goteaba líquido escarlata, pareciera como si la misma espada bebiera el alma de su víctima. La reina giró la hoja de un lado a otro aumentando la tortura. El sonido acuoso de la carne herida resonó en sus oídos.

-Eso te pasa por insolente.-

El acusado respiraba entrecortadamente. Sus ojos comenzaban a perder la vitalidad empañando la mirada con un velo mortuorio. La herida sangraba profusamente, gorgoteando con violencia. Pronto un charco escarlata se arremolinaba a sus pies. Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba alzó el rostro y miró en los ojos de la reina.

-...tu… también… sentirás… el ardor… de esta …. misma hoja…-

-¿Qué has dicho?-

Magatsuhi tosió sangre antes de perder la vida. Pequeñas gotas de sangre pringaron el rostro hermoso de Inu no Kimi. La reina se irguió con desdén arrancando la espada de un movimiento. La multitud murmuraba sorprendida. Jamás había sucedido nada igual. La Diosa Canina respiró profundo y encaró al gentío. Era hora de poner orden.

-¡Este es el castigo para todos aquellos que desobedecen!. ¡Gloria a los licántropos! ¡Vivat Rex Inu no Taisho!-

Alzó la espada bañada en sangre siendo coreada por la horda de licántropos que celebraban a su líder. El estallido de júbilo pronto olvidó la indolencia de aquel cuyo cuerpo se desangraba. Inu no Kimi giró en dirección del podio sonriéndole a su consorte con arrogancia. Inu no Taisho permanecía callado con el ceño fruncido. La grotesca situación no lo dejaba en paz.

Una espesa nube oscura cruzó frente a la luna llena tragándose su brillo.

 _Rin no podía respirar correctamente. Su corazón latía desbocado. El pajarillo que se mantuvo sereno, parecía estrellarse en las paredes de su pecho. Estaba asustado al igual que ella. Una angustia ciega e inexplicable inundó su cuerpo. Por primera vez intentó correr para alcanzar a alguno de los protagonistas de su sueño. Sus piernas daban zancadas en el aire tratando de llegar a la reina pero el cordón se tensó rompiendo el piso bajo sus pies. Rin cayó al negro vacío observando cómo la luz de la luna era tragada por la voraz oscuridad._

… _._

 _Distrito XIX arrondissement Buttes-Chaumont. Zona residencial. 4:45_

La sensación de zozobra desapareció al instante ante ese mar de oro líquido. Rin parpadeó un par de veces convenciendose que ya no estaba soñando. Por un momento, los ojos que la miraban con intensidad le figuraban tan familiares pero no se explicaba de donde.

El brazo que rodeaba su cintura la atrajo más al cuerpo tibio. La fragancia adictiva bañaba la funda de la almohada y el edredón. Rin se abrazó al pecho desnudo de Sesshomaru. Respiró profundo deshaciéndose poco a poco de la desagradable sensación de angustia.

-¿Pesadillas de nuevo?-

-Lo lamento. Prometo que esta vez será la última-

-Eso fue lo que dijiste ayer.-

Rin sonrió entrelazando su piernas con las del hombre magnífico que velaba su sueño. Debía disfrutar de los minutos que le quedaban resguardada ante el manto de la noche. Cuando los rosáceos dedos de la aurora arañaran la penumbra anunciando el amanecer, su anhelado oasis personal se evaporará con los primeros rayos de sol.

TBC

….

Notas finales: ¿Qué tal? Vamos conociendo un poco más la vida de los papás de Sesshy, la forma en la que conviven y llevan su relación. Para las que no podían esperar por zukulencia espero haber llenado sus expectativas n.ñU sigo trabajando en ello, de todos modos tengo mi canasta junto a mí por si quieren aventarme algo :v

Las espadas hicieron su aparición. No podía existir un cameo de Inu no Taisho sin sus preciados juguetes :v. Y como siempre Irasue siendo tan impulsiva como de costumbre.

Esta vez su hubieron muchas notas en la lectura, espero no haberlas confundido mucho n.ñU

 **Torre Eiffel ¹:** La torre Eiffel (tour Eiffel, en francés), inicialmente llamada la tour de 300 mètres, es una estructura de hierro pudelado diseñada por los ingenieros Maurice Koechlin y Émile Nouguier, dotada de su aspecto definitivo por el arquitecto Stephen Sauvestre y construida por el ingeniero francés Alexandre Gustave Eiffel y sus colaboradores para la Exposición Universal de 1889 en París. Situada en el extremo del Campo de Marte a la orilla del río Sena, este monumento parisino, símbolo de Francia y de su capital, es la estructura más alta de la ciudad y el monumento que cobra entrada más visitado del mundo, con 7,1 millones de turistas cada año.

 **Mandoble¹:** El mandoble es un término ambiguo para describir a una espada de gran peso, de hasta 4 kg, y grandes dimensiones (de 2 a 2,5 metros de largo), que debe ser manejada con ambas manos para hacerlo con velocidad. La empuñadura de los mandobles medía aproximadamente una quinta o cuarta parte del total del arma, estaban dotados de guardia de largos gavilanes en cruz y solían estar rematadas por un pomo esférico o redondo, con lo que la muñeca izquierda podía rotar encima, lo cual permitía asestar rápidos golpes y estocadas a una distancia más que respetable. Estas espadas se podían esgrimir también con una mano en la empuñadura y otra sobre el primer tercio que no tenía filo, de forma que permitía un manejo correcto a corta distancia.

 **Sounga¹/ Espada que Domina al Mundo¹:** Sounga es un arma ficticia en el anime y manga "Inuyasha". Es todo lo contrario de la espada de Sesshomaru, Tenseiga, "colmillo sagrado", y más poderosa que la Tessaiga de Inuyasha, "colmillo de acero". A diferencia de Tessaiga y Tenseiga, no fue creada por Totosai de un colmillo del padre de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru y no se sabe cómo el padre de Inuyasha llegó a ser su dueño. Además, a diferencia de las otras dos, Sounga contiene el espíritu de un malvado dragón antiguo de las profundidades del infierno.

Aquí me tomé una licencia artística. Esta espada será la espada del líder, un simbolismo que caracterizará al Alpha del resto. Los licántropos no necesitan armas de ningún tipo, pasa de generación en generación de un líder a otro. Luego entenderán por qué ;)

 **Druidas¹:** Los druidas fueron personas de la clase sacerdotal en Gran Bretaña, Irlanda, algunas zona del norte de España, la Galia (Francia y norte de Italia), y posiblemente otras partes de la Europa Céltica durante la Edad de Hierro, e incluso antes. Entre los poderes que se decía que tenían estos hombres santos se citaba el estado del tiempo, aparecer con forma animal, predecir el futuro y volverse invisibles.  
No es posible asegurar que realmente tengan conocimientos mágicos ya que jamás preservaron de manera escrita sus enseñanzas.

Las licencias artísticas están de moda :v. En esta historia si serán grandes hechiceros con conocimientos herbolarios. He ahí el motivo por el cual ambas espadas son tan codiciadas.

 **Colmillo Sagrado¹:** La Tenseiga (Colmillo sagrado) es un arma capaz de cortar fantasmas y seres del otro mundo, también revivir a los muertos y curar a los vivos. En casos extremos esta espada es capaz de proteger la vida de Sesshōmaru si él se encuentra en peligro. Cuando se utiliza la Tenseiga tiene un aura azul. Tenseiga no puede herir a los seres vivos, sin embargo después de que la Tokijin se partiera, Totosai reforjo a la Tenseiga, otorgándole la capacidad de usar el Meidou Zangetsuha (Luna Infernal) un ataque que permite enviar al enemigo directamente al infierno.

En el fic Tenseiga no revivirá a los muertos, su uso es parecido ya que por estar hecha de plata, un humano no puede morir si se lastima con ella, pero para un licántropo es fatal. ;) ¡Vivan las licencias artísticas! :V

 **Colmillo de Acero¹:** La Tessaiga, conocida también como Colmillo de Acero es la espada dejada a Inuyasha por su padre, Inu no Taisho.

Pasa lo mismo aquí, usualmente Tessaiga modifica su tamaño al ser desenfundada. Aquí eso no pasará, conservará el tamaño de lucha tomando forma del mandoble.

 **Plata¹:** La plata es un metal considerado durante mucho tiempo como poseedor de propiedades místicas, debido a su rareza en estado natural. Por igual la plata se asociaba a la luna (Míticamente). Fue utilizada por diversas culturas de la antigüedad como la griega, la romana, la sumeria, la babilonia, y la egipcia. La idea de la vulnerabilidad del hombre lobo hacia la plata proviene de diversas leyendas, como la de Gévaudan, en la cual un enorme lobo es asesinado por Jean Chastel, quién poseía un mosquete cargado con balas de plata.

En el folclore moderno, un hombre lobo muere con una bala de plata, en esta historia no habrán armas de fuego, pero nos apegaremos a esa versión.

 **Mármol de Carrara ¹:** El mármol de Carrara (para los romanos marmor lunensis, o "mármol lunense") es un tipo de mármol, extraído de las canteras de los Alpes Apuanos en conocido como uno de los mármoles más apreciados por su blancura (o con tonalidades azuladas-grisáceas), casi sin vetas, y grano de fino aspecto harinoso.

 **Candiles María Teresa¹:** La palabra Candil viene de la palabra francesa Chandelle refiriéndose a las velas y a la pieza de colección que cuelga del techo. María Teresa I de Austria nacida en Viena, fue la primera y única mujer que gobernó sobre los dominios de los Habsburgo y la última jefa de la casa de Habsburgo, pues a partir de su matrimonio con Francisco Esteban de Lorena la dinastía pasó a llamarse Casa de Habsburgo-Lorena. Siempre estuvo interesada en todos los detalles decorativos, en el año de 1743 la emperatriz y su esposo tuvieron la idea de que los candiles debían ser fabricados en su propio país y así empezó a apoyar a los artesanos de esa época, estos artistas crearían los candiles del palacio de Schonbrunn, fabricados en Austria, es menos suntuoso que los candiles de estilo barroco y tiene formas mas limpias y ligeras.

 **Versalles¹:** El Palacio de Versalles, o Castillo de Versalles (en francés: Château de Versailles) es un edificio que desempeñó las funciones de una residencia real en siglos pasados. El palacio está ubicado en el municipio de Versalles, cerca de París, en la región Isla de Francia. Su construcción fue ordenada por el rey Luis XIV, y constituye uno de los complejos arquitectónicos monárquicos más importantes de Europa. Con 7,3 millones de visitantes en 2012, es también uno de los sitios turísticos más importantes de Francia.

¡Es hermoso! Quisiera ir a visitarlo pero no puedo, soy pobre :'(

 **Grand Complication Calibre 89¹:** El Calibre 89 es el reloj más complicado que Patek Philippe haya creado. La manufactura lo presentó en 1989 cuando celebró su 150 aniversario. El reloj desde los dibujos y planos iniciales hasta la pieza final tardó 9 años en desarrollarse y fabricarse. Su movimiento de 4 niveles comprende 33 complicaciones, entre las que se encuentran el calendario perpetuo, la hora del amanecer y del tiempo sidéreo, el carillón de Westminster con cuatro gongs, la sonería Grand y Petite, la alarma, el termómetro y un tourbillon de dos minutos enjaulado de titanio. El movimiento en sí contiene 1.728 piezas terminadas a mano, 126 joyas y pesa 600 gramos. Existen sino cuatro iteraciones, una en oro blanco, amarillo y rosa, y otra en platino. Su costo es de 4 millones de euros.

 **Hakama¹:** La hakama es un pantalón largo con pliegues (cinco por delante y dos por detrás) cuya función principal era proteger las piernas, por lo que originalmente se confeccionaba con telas gruesas y con algún diseño patrón.

 **Bestia de Gevaudan¹:** es el nombre histórico atribuido a un críptido devorador de hombres, semejante a un lobo, perro o perro lobo, que asoló la región de Gévaudan, ubicada actualmente en el departamento francés de Lozère, región de Occitania, en el sur de Francia, entre 1764 y 1767. Se dicen que habían sido cometidos por uno o varios animales que tenían formidables dientes e inmensas colas, según testigos contemporáneos.

Este mito fue el que dio origen a la idea del fic

:D

 **Magatsuhi¹:** Magatsuhi es la naturaleza maligna de la joya de las cuatro almas. En el interior de la joya pugnan el alma de Midoriko (naturaleza buena o "recta", Naohi) y el alma de una amalgama de demonios que lucharon contra ella.

En el fic, será un peón importante para que podamos entender qué fue lo que pasó en la revolución.

 **Poción Matalobos¹:** La poción matalobos es una poción innovadora y compleja que alivia, pero no cura, los síntomas de la licantropía. El ingrediente principal es acónito. Como tal, esta poción es muy peligrosa cuando se elabora de forma incorrecta, ya que el acónito es una sustancia muy venenosa.

En el fic será una especie de 'supresor' de la transformación. Aquel ser mestizo o maldito, será capaz de evitar el cambio en luna llena. Recuerden que esas dos variantes de hombres lobo pierden la conciencia, volviéndolos sumamente peligrosos.

 **Mandrágora¹:** Mandragora autumnalis, mandrágora, es una especie de fanerógama perteneciente a la familia de las Solanáceas, que fue usada extensamente en Europa medicinalmente. Sus raíces han sido usadas durante la historia en rituales satánicos, ya que sus bifurcaciones tienen cierto parecido a una figura humana; incluso hoy en día se usa en religiones neopaganas, como la Wicca usándola como potenciadora de sus visiones en rituales de invocación y adivinación. La mandrágora es una planta altamente tóxica, pudiendo provocar la muerte de aquél que la ingiriese.

Esta es la razón por la cual magatsuhi revela sus profecías. ¿Qué sucederá con la pareja reinante del bosque de Céneves? Eso lo tendremos que averiguar. ;)

¡Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí! Esta vez las notas si fueron extensas, pero confío en que serán un buen material de apoyo para comprender la historia.

No me canso de agradecerles por sus comentarios y su apoyo. ¡En verdad **muchas gracias!** Sin ustedes está historia no sería posible.

¡Nos leemos pronto! :3


	16. Chapter 16

¡Hola Gente Bonita! Aquí estoy con un capítulo más. Gracias a todos por el recibimiento de esta historia. En verdad les agradezco muchísimo por sus comentarios y su preferencia. Me alegra saber que todo el esfuerzo y la dedicación vale la pena si ustedes los lectores pueden pasar un rato agradable y experimentar sensaciones diversas. Prometo seguir esforzándome :3

 **Advertencia**

 **El contenido es para mayores de edad. No recomendada para personas con criterio sensible. Si a usted le disgusta las insinuaciones de filias sexuales, favor de evitar la lectura.**

 **No me hago responsable de los castigos o penas capitales derivadas de la lectura de este capítulo.**

 _Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Sus derechos son de R.T yo solo los utilizo sin fines de lucro. La historia es mía._

 _ **Debido a algunas situaciones de carácter sexual, se recomienda discreción.**_

Vayan, a leer :D

….

The Howling by BloodyP

Capítulo 15: Entre nubes de algodón.

 _Distrito XIX arrondissement Buttes-Chaumont. Zona residencial. Ese día. 5:50_

Era tan agradable permanecer así. Quería que el tiempo se detuviera en ese instante magnífico. La calidez de esos brazos protectores rodeando su cuerpo, el suave vaivén de la respiración y la piel que desprendía ese aroma delicioso, eran su paraíso personal. Podía morir envuelta en esa nube de dicha y sería la persona más feliz en llegar al cielo. Rin se acurrucó eliminando cualquier milímetro de distancia que osara interponerse entre ella y su fuente inagotable de satisfacción. Entrelazo sus piernas desnudas con las largas piernas masculinas enfundadas en el pantalón de seda, asegurándose que su prisionero no fuera capaz de huir a ningún sitio. Sonrió traviesa cuando las largos brazos musculosos reptaron por su cintura acercándola más a la tibia piel. Había logrado su cometido.

-Rin. -

-mmhjnjjk-

-Se te hará tarde-

-¡Mhhhhjmmmo!-

Sesshomaru sonrió ante la infantil actitud del Conejo. Las manos delicadas se aferraban a su pecho y a su cintura como si la vida dependiera de ello. Las deliciosas piernas mantenían su pierna derecha en una llave mortífera como el mortal abrazo de una pitón reticulada¹. Era más que obvio que Rin no quería levantarse de la cama. Pero no podía culparla, él mismo estaba empleando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no despojar el camisón que cubría la suculenta piel y devorar a mordiscos los montes que se apretaban contra su torso amenazando con salir de la prisión de encaje.

Sus ojos dorados bebieron cada detalle en el rostro de la morena. Mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza como si con eso fuera capaz de impedir el avance del tiempo, sus labios rosados estaba apretados en un tierno mohín. El cabello negro estaba suelto y desparramado por la almohada, cayendo por uno de los hombros perdiéndose entre el valle de los senos apetecibles. En verdad tenía que agradecer que las pijamas de Rin se hayan 'ensuciado misteriosamente', gracias a eso podía apreciar con mayor detalle la piel tersa de los brazos y las piernas de la morena, poder olfatear el cuello y la nuca a voluntad mientras sus ojos se perdían en la forma tan tentadora en que los montes eran estrujados por el sujetador.

Maldición. Tenía que calmarse sino quería que Rin notará su creciente erección. Movió su pierna apresada deshaciendo el agarre. Rin pataleo inconforme porque sabría que su paraíso se desvanecerá como un espejismo en el desierto. Sesshomaru giró su cuerpo posicionándose encima de ella.

El disgusto de Rin se desvaneció cuando esa nariz respingada se perdió en la curva de su clavícula. La pelinegra suspiró levantando el pecho inconscientemente. El camisón de satín color melocotón se amoldaba a su figura, dejaba un amplio cuello que enseñaba sus hombros, el nacimiento de sus senos y parte de su sostén. Sus piernas se removieron inquietas añorando sentir al invasor reclamar el espacio entre ellas, pero el muy malvado no dio indicio alguno por complacerla. Tan solo se mantenía ahí, oliendo la piel de su cuello, dilatando los poros que estaban a merced de su aliento caliente. Su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a ese magnífico depredador, sus senos se sentían llenos, podía sentirlos tensarse debajo de la tela fría y delicada. De pronto tenía mucho calor.

El aliento subió erizando toda la piel sensible del cuello hasta el oído en donde la calidez de esa boca susurraba con calma.

-Se te hará tarde. ¿O es que quieres quedarte en la cama conmigo?-

La mano de Sesshomaru acarició su costado izquierdo desde el nacimiento de su seno hasta el borde de la pijama que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas. Un suspiro agudo escapó de los labios femeninos, su mente decía que no, pero su cuerpo gritaba que sí. Su intimidad estaba palpitando humedeciendo su ropa interior. Su pierna fue apresada por esa mano magnífica delineando su contorno, alzando la extremidad lo suficiente para acercarla al borde del pantalón de la fina pijama, pegando la parte interna de la rodilla al contorno definido.

-Dime. ¿Qué quieres hacer?-

La gravedad hizo lo suyo bajar el borde del blusón hasta la cadera femenina. Sesshomaru deslizó su mano por el muslo descubierto, sus dedos largos y esbeltos intentaban cruzar la frontera que la molesta tela delimitaba. Las yemas de pianista podían sentir el inicio del glúteo, el pulgar acariciaba la piel de la cadera en un inocente intento por rozar la ropa interior que se interponía entre él y su destino. La agitada respiración de Rin no hacía más que excitarlo a sobre manera, la forma en la que su pecho subía y bajaba solo lo invitaba a probar la textura de la piel jugosa. Las manos delicadas se aferraron a su pecho como si fuera un salvavidas. Tenía los ojos cerrados y el rostro rojo, los labios entreabiertos estaban llamando desesperadamente su atención.

-...yo… dddebo… ir a … tttrabajar…-

Sesshomaru sonrió. Sabía que diría eso. Hundió su cabeza una última vez en el hueco del esbelto cuello depositando un beso en la base de la clavícula, dejando caer el peso de su cuerpo de lleno sobre la joven veterinaria. Las suaves formas femeninas se amoldaron a los duros músculos de su cuerpo. La pierna que se mantenía elevada lo acogió con mayor facilidad cuando su cadera reclamó tan anhelado espacio. Un gemido escapó de los labios del Conejo cuando su notoria erección rozó la entrada sobre la tela, apretándose contra ella en una deliciosa tortura. Antes de que Rin pudiera reaccionar o disfrutar de esa fricción recalcitrante, el cuerpo de Sesshomaru se levantó de la cama en un ágil movimiento.

-En ese caso, me bañaré primero. Dejaré la puerta abierta por si quieres acompañarme.-

Rin respiraba agitada con las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios entreabiertos. Sus orbes marrones nublados en deseo miraban miles de puntitos blancos en el techo de la habitación. Su vientre se contraía de manera casi dolorosa por la falta de tensión. Podía sentir con claridad la humedad en su ropa interior, su cuerpo acalorado comenzaba a perlar su piel con una delgada capa de sudor. El sonido de la regadera se escuchaba con fuerza en toda la habitación. En verdad había dejado la puerta abierta. La pelinegra se mordía los labios indecisa. Su deseo irracional la alentaban a entrar al cuarto de baño y saciar sus más bajas pasiones, pero su sensatez le recomendaba prudencia. Aunque lo deseara, no se sentía segura. Por primera vez, le haría caso a la sabia voz de su consciencia.

Era innegable la tensión sexual que los atraía como dos imanes. El magnetismo animal que envolvía a Sesshomaru nunca le pareció tan peligroso como ahora, si ella lo permitía, sería arrastrada en un torbellino de emociones intensas y hasta ahora desconocidas. Pero a pesar de la salvaje tentación, dentro de su corazón tenía miedo. Temía dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos y ser traicionada de nuevo. Los ojos marrones se humedecieron lentamente. Necesitaba aclarar su mente antes de dar el siguiente paso, saber si lo que sentía por su amigo era algo más que solo pasión. Y sobre todo, averiguar qué era lo que Sesshomaru sentía por ella. Jamás se perdonaría si se comportaba como una cualquiera que denigraba sus valores, su dignidad y todas sus creencias por una noche de sexo.

Rin se incorporó. Uno de los tirantes de su sostén caía por uno de sus hombros. Su cabello largo y enredado cubría su espalda como una cascada. Sus ojos repararon en la puerta semiabierta del baño, sonrió antes de suspirar y colocarse su bata de ositos color lila. Se calzó las pantuflas y abandonó el cuarto cerrando la puerta con sigilo. Debía apresurarse o llegaría tarde al trabajo.

…

Sesshomaru permanecía debajo del agua fría. El calor que fluía por su cuerpo no tenía la más mínima intención de amainar. Su erección dolía al negarse a ceder ante la temperatura brincando en pequeños espasmos cuando su mente recordaba la calidez de las formas del Conejo. El olor a vainilla en la piel de Rin bañada por las feromonas y el deseo era cada vez más adictivo. El Demonio Blanco apretó los dientes cuando recordó de manera instantánea la forma en la que los senos se estrellaron bajo su férreo cuerpo. Debía sentirse sumamente placentero apresar esos montes con sus manos y estrujarlos con fuerza. Pellizcar los botones duros, o mejor aún, comer de ellos cual niño pequeño. Oh sí, eso estaba mejor.

Los movimientos ascendentes de su mano izquierda aumentaron de intensidad. La presión que rodeaba su hombría comenzaba a brindar alivio a su vientre bajo. Su mente lasciva imaginaba el rostro sonrojado de Rin gimiendo su nombre. Pensar en ella postrada sobre sus rodillas mostrándole su exquisito trasero mientras la embestía con furia lo hacía ponerse más duro de lo que ya estaba. Un primer espasmo recorrió su espina dorsal. El movimiento se volvió más firme.

Imaginaba que cuando la posición no fuera suficiente, la giraría aún hundido en la estrechez de la morena levantando las hermosas piernas poniéndolas sobre sus anchos hombros para poder llegar tan profundo, esa húmeda y caliente cavidad que lo torturará con las violentas succiones que anunciarán el fuerte orgasmo. Si. La follaria sin tregua hasta saciar su apetito. Más duro. Más profundo. Más placentero. Más rápido.

Con los ojos cerrados y el agua cayendo por su cuerpo en ríos interminables, la estrecha cadera del licántropo se empujaba contra su mano acompañando los movimientos cada vez más desesperados. Su mente retorcida imaginaba que esa corriente de agua que viajaba desde su pecho y se desembocaba al piso de la loza, eran las manos delicadas de su adorable Conejo que en una ocasión lo habían acariciado como parte de un ritual sagrado. Esa boca deliciosa de sabor dulce le brindaría un placer inigualable cuando mamara de su falo mientras estuviera deslizándose entre sus hermosos senos. Cuando fuera estrujado con fuerza entre esos montes llenos y la lengua traviesa de Rin succionara con fuerza hasta… hasta que …

-Maldición-

Una ola de alivio recorrió el cuerpo macizo. Sesshomaru encorvó el abdomen empujando su cadera contra la mano, víctima de la contracción de los músculos bajos. Apoyó la frente en el azulejo de la pared con la respiración pesada y el corazón retumbando contra su pecho. Su mano permanecía masajeando su miembro semi flácido, extrayendo los restos de su semilla. El calor que sofocaba su cuerpo había perdido intensidad. Era primera vez que se masturbaba pensando en una mujer. Nunca antes necesito caer tan bajo, ni siquiera cuando era un adolescente hormonal. Pero ahora, si quería que sus planes salieran como esperaba, debía ser paciente, usar todo su autocontrol para no ceder ante su deseo, aunque eso significara sacrificar su dignidad en el proceso.

El Demonio Blanco alzó la cabeza permitiendo que el agua besara su frente y se llevará con ella los restos de su vergüenza. ' _Es temporal'_ se repetía a sí mismo. Pronto se hundirá en los tiernos muslos del suculento Conejo. Nada ni nadie podrá impedir que la reclame como suya.

...

 _Barrio la Mouzaïa. Clínica veterinaria 'Traces d'aide'. Ese día 12:30_

Rin suspiraba con una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro. Definitivamente los últimos cuatro días habían sido fantásticos. Unos cuantos días más y podría catalogar esa semana como la mejor de toda su vida. Ahora que analizaba las cosas de manera retrospectiva, se daba cuenta lo tonta que había sido al creer que Sesshomaru se iría de su lado la mañana que amanecieron juntos por primera vez. Se abrazó a sí misma sonriendo como colegiala. Dio un par de vueltas sobre su eje sintiendo un millar de mariposas revolotear por su estómago y viajar en su torrente sanguíneo. Estaba tan feliz. Solo con recordar las últimas noches la embriagaba un inexplicable júbilo.

...

 _Esa tarde luego de que el marcianito se fuera a su nave nodriza junto con los jóvenes esclavos invasores. Rin subió al segundo piso temiendo lo peor. Se llevó una sorpresa cuando halló la habitación de huéspedes completamente limpia y lista para usar. El armario que hasta esa mañana resguardaba las pocas pertenencias de su Ex novio, ahora desprendía una refinada fragancia de cedro y pachuli cada vez que se abría la puerta. En una de las mesas junto a la cama descansaba un ordenador portátil junto a una carpeta sellada con lo que parecían documentos importantes. La cortina color uva fue reemplazada por una pesada cortina negra con una ostentosa cenefa dorada rematando los bordes, con un doble holán que delimitaba dos arcos de punto. El edredón de la cama fue sustituido por una elegante colcha de seda y terciopelo. En verdad que parecía la portada de alguna revista de decoración, el gusto era exquisito._

 _Rin observaba desde el marco de la puerta cuando la gran mano de Sesshomaru rodeó su cintura. La pelinegra giró el rostro encontrándose con el perfil sereno de su huésped. La fragancia que despedía su persona nublaba su mente. Los cabellos plateados estaban húmedos por la ducha reciente. La camisa de vestir color crema que de manga larga que usaba arremangada hasta el antebrazo, realzaba de forma de los brazos musculosos. El pantalón de vestir negro enfundaba las piernas largas hasta los tobillos. Las pantuflas, muy distintas a las suyas, era de fina manufactura en color negro. Ahora que tenía la oportunidad de ver a su amigo-lobo-mascota-mutante en todo su esplendor, un cosquilleo extraño comenzaba a recorrer su espina acelerando su corazón._

 _-¿Qué te parece?-_

 _-Ees ddiferente-_

 _-¿Te molesta?-_

 _-Pppara nnadda. Ppero esqque yyo ppensé…-_

 _Sesshomaru miró hacia abajo encontrándose con el rostro sonrojado de Rin. La joven jugaba con sus dedos índices en un claro gesto nervioso._

 _-¿Qué pensaste?-_

 _Rin se negaba a mirarlo a los ojos. Sentía que su rostro explotaría de vergüenza si lo hacía. Además no se creía capaz de disimular la decepción de su mirada. El dedo índice del varón levantó la barbilla femenina, obligándola a encararlo. La pelinegra se ahogó en ese mar dorado que la instaban a responder._

 _-... Ppensé qque ddddormirías een mmmi hhhhabittación…-_

 _Sesshomaru sonrió quedamente antes de inclinarse y rozar su nariz en la mejilla del Conejo incrementando su sonrojo._

 _-No está bien que una señorita comparta la cama con un hombre que apenas conoce.-_

 _El contacto terminó y el elegante hombre se alejó de la puerta con su porte distinguido. Rin contuvo la respiración cuando la esencia disminuyó de intensidad a cada paso que el peliplata daba lejos de ella._

 _-... pero no eres un desconocido…-_

 _Se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta y suspiró. Sesshomaru tenía razón. No era correcto. Al menos no ahora que él había recuperado su apariencia. ¡Pero! Rin se mordió los labios. ¿Estaría mal que deseara pasar la noche entera entre esos brazos protectores? Se abrazó a sí misma y apagó la luz de la habitación antes de cerrar la puerta._

 _Esa noche, luego de cenar algo ligero, Sesshomaru permaneció en la mesa del comedor leyendo lo que parecían ser papeles importantes. Lo que entendió de los reclamos del alienígena gruñón, era que Sessh era el dueño de una gran empresa de bienes raíces que tenía nexos con las empresas más importantes del país. Era un magnate millonario que vivía en la zona más exclusiva de 'La Defense'. ¡Y vaya que lo creía! El auto que estaba estacionado en la entrada de su casa daba fe de ello. Pero verlo con el gesto adusto y el ceño fruncido concentrado en cifras estratosféricas de dinero y contratos internacionales se le hacía tan irreal. Como si conociera una faceta antes oculta de su amigo. Era tan extraño._

 _Rin se aclaró la garganta desde el umbral de la cocina. Traía la pijama puesta y el cabello atado en una larga trenza. Sesshomaru levantó la vista de los papeles que acaparaban su atención posando sus orbes dorados en la tímida chica._

 _-Yyo iré a la ccama. Ppasa bbuenas noches Sesshy.-_

 _-Está bien. Descansa-_

 _Rin apartó la vista posando los ojos marrones en el suelo. Su lenguaje corporal gritaba que estaba triste, pero ella no era consciente de ello. La pelinegra asintió y se dio media vuelta rumbo a su habitación. Sesshomaru la observó marchar sosteniendo con más fuerza de la necesaria el costoso bolígrafo Boheme Papillon_ _Montblanc¹. Tenía unas ganas enormes de ir tras ella y devorar esos labios dulces con ardientes besos hasta borrar esa tristeza de sus ojos, pero no debía. Estaba decidido a actuar de la manera correcta. No quería que Rin, con lo ingenua que era, se asustara de él y lo echara de su casa por ser un pervertido violador en potencia. No. Ella debía ser la que le permitiera la cercanía, la que demandará todos los besos que ansiaba darle, la que pidiera el placer que él estaba dispuesto a proporcionar todas las noches por el resto de su vida. Tenía que ser paciente, tejer con cuidado la telaraña para que Rin no pudiera escapar._

 _El móvil vibró con fuerza reclamando su atención. Notificaciones de las transacciones y de todo lo que tenía pendiente desde hace dos meses exigían su interés. Pero todos sus pensamientos giraban en torno de un Conejo con olor a vainilla. En esa decepción que inundaba los hermosos ojos pardos. Si tan solo supiera que sería él el incapaz de conciliar el sueño al privarse de sus cómodos brazos y su aroma deleitable. Sesshomaru resopló alejando los pensamientos cursis. Odiaba ser tan débil como en estos momentos. El lapicero insistente repiqueteaba sobre la madera de la mesa. Su pulgar izquierdo rozó el dorso de su dedo anular asegurándose que nada estuviera tocando su piel. Por momentos sentía ese anillo invisible ajustarse a su dedo. Su mano había perdido la coloración enrojecida a lo largo del día. El dolor había desaparecido paulatinamente pero aún no era capaz de explicar el ficticio acontecimiento. Decidió concentrarse y dejar los absurdos para después, sus negocios eran más importantes._

…

 _Había transcurrido una hora y Rin era incapaz de dormir. Giraba de un lado a otro sin poder hallar una posición cómoda. Se tendía sobre su espalda, boca abajo, sobre su costado derecho, en posición fetal, sobre el costado izquierdo, con una rodilla flexionada. Abrazaba al valiente unicornio que dirigió al ejército de felpa esa mañana pero no era suficiente, no llenaba ese espacio vacío que dejó el majestuoso lobo. No era lo suficientemente esponjoso, ni lanudo, tampoco olía a bosque, ni era tan tibio como su amigo mutante._

 _Rin suspiró con nostalgia. El General de felpa no era tan cómodo como el confortable abrazo de Sesshomaru. Su mente evocó el rostro magnífico a detalle. Cerró los ojos dejando que sus sentidos rememoren las sensaciones que el peliplata producía en ella. Su piel se estremeció cuando recordó la calidez de esos brazos fuertes rodeando su cintura, su memoria olfativa reprodujo a la perfección el aroma de jazmín y cedro. Su corazón latió contento al imaginar que estaba refugiada en ese pecho amplio, su pierna derecha se flexionó sobre el gran peluche figurando que era una de las largas piernas de Sesshomaru. Sumergida en esa inefable sensación, se quedó dormida._

…

 _En la planta baja, Sesshomaru estiraba sus brazos detrás de su cabeza. Su cuello estaba resintiendo la posición. Llevaba más de tres horas trabajando y no se había dado cuenta. Su vista estaba algo cansada, los ojos le ardían un poco. Recogió los papeles de la mesa guardandolos en el portafolio. Mañana seguiría con la revisión. Su trastorno obsesivo compulsivo estaba bajo control. Aunque era desordenado, Inuyasha había hecho un buen trabajo manejando su empresa. Por lo visto ese tonto cabeza de chorlito era útil después de todo. Fue a cerciorarse que la puerta estuviera cerrada y apagó las luces. Con pasos lentos subió las escaleras deteniéndose en la puerta de su nueva habitación. Una ansiedad que no había sentido antes estaba instalada en la boca de su estómago. Asió el pomo de la cerradura dudando. ¿Estaría mal verla antes de dormir? El anillo invisible se hizo presente con una ligera presión. Palpitaba de manera tenue alimentando su ansiedad. El peliplata entrecerró los ojos y sin pensarlo un momento más, se dirigió a la habitación de Rin._

 _Abrió la puerta con sigilo hallando la recámara a oscuras. El balcón estaba abierto permitiendo que la brisa se colará entre las cortinas que se mecían a su voluntad. En el centro de la cama, Rin se removía entre sueños. Tenía el ceño fruncido y las mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas. La manta había sido apartada del cuerpo de la morena por el constante movimiento. El muñeco de un unicornio deforme y obeso estaba en el suelo derrotado por las pesadillas._

 _Sesshomaru se acercó hasta sentarse en el borde de la cama. Su largo cabello platinado caía sobre el colchón besando la superficie. La frente del varón estaba fruncida en preocupado gesto. Con su mano izquierda acarició el rostro sudoroso de Rin. Desde hacía más de dos meses que no la veía ser era víctima de sueños terribles como que que la mantenía presa en ese angustiante trance. Exactamente desde que él comenzó a dormir con ella._

 _-...No por favor… yo soy la persona que busca… no le haga daño…-_

 _Sesshomaru frunció el ceño con más ímpetu. Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación. La respiración irregular de Rin incrementó hasta el punto de hacerla sollozar con más ahínco. La morena se incorporó de súbito gritando con la adrenalina recorriendo su sistema. Sus orbes aturdidos repararon en el preocupado semblante del peliplata que abría la puerta de la habitación usando el pantalón de la costosa pijama y una elegante bata de seda negra._

 _El empresario se acercó hasta la cama. La mano cálida de Sesshomaru acarició su húmeda mejilla reconfortándola. El labio inferior de Rin tembló antes de aferrarse al cuello varonil y llorar toda la angustia que asfixiaba su pecho._

 _-... pensé que te pasó algo horrible… fue tan real… te juro que fue real…-_

 _-Ya pasó. Fue solo un sueño-_

 _-¿Podrías quedarte conmigo? Solo será esta noche…-_

 _-...-_

 _Sesshomaru no respondió. Simplemente se despojó de la bata dejándola caer en el piso con un suave murmullo, se acostó junto a ella reemplazando sin saberlo al General que yacía en el piso de la habitación. Le permitió abrazarlo mientras el menudo cuerpo tiritaba con hipos entrecortados. Las caricias en el cabello azabache continuaron hasta que la respiración de la morena se transformó en un suave susurro. El peliplata la arropó con las mantas antes de cerrar los ojos y dormir. Feliz en su fuero interno por poder pasar una noche más abrazado a ese cálido cuerpo._

…

Rin se dejó caer sobre la silla del mostrador. Su sonrisa era radiante. El fulgor que por momentos la rodeaba era más visible que nunca. Con si ella fuera una estrella resplandeciente. Suspiró profundo. Jamás creyó que sentiria tal gozo recorriendo su sistema. Era como si flotara entre nubes de algodón. Cada suspiro que escapaba de sus labios la elevaba un poco más al cielo. Era increíble verse rodeada de una dicha tan palpable. Estaba segura que si estiraba los dedos rozaría la textura de la bruma inalcanzable haciéndola estallar en miles de puntitos de colores que traería consigo la exquisita fragancia corporal de Sesshomaru.

Comenzaba a creer que en verdad había perdido la cordura. Por primera vez en toda su vida se alegraba por padecer pesadillas horrendas durante las noches, gracias a eso, tenía el pretexto perfecto para dormir abrazada en esos brazos protectores. No era capaz de recordar ese sueño horrible que le arrebató el dulce descanso aquella noche, pero si estaba contenta con el resultado.

Gracias a ese percance, podía disfrutar de la calidez del cuerpo del peliplata. Tenía la oportunidad única para acariciar esa piel de marfil y observar ese maravilloso rostro sumido en el trance del sueño. En más de una ocasión se vio tentada por tocar ese fino perfil, acariciar esos labios perfectos con la yema de los dedos y por qué no, depositar un casto beso en la textura de terciopelo. Pero no quería ahuyentar el dulce descanso. Prefería adormecerse contemplando la imagen del bello durmiente. Cuando lo hacía, era capaz de soñar con la entrañable pareja de sus fantasías.

Era conmovedor atestiguar el trabaja duro de ese matrimonio joven, eran un equipo magnífico que logró en poco tiempo lo que a muchos le llevaba una vida. Eran tenaces y disciplinados, personas admirables que desafiaron su destino alcanzando la gloria con la que siempre soñaron… pero, por una extraña razón, no podía dejar de pensar que algo horrible estaba a punto de sucederles. Le causó escalofríos ver la muerte de ese joven confundido. Pero la alteraba aún más la manera en que las nubes se trataron el brillo de la luna. Como si fuera un mal presagio y el astro nocturno tratara de advertirles.

El ánimo de la pelinegra decayó un poco. No quería que nada malo le pasará a la joven pareja. No era capaz de recordar sus nombres pero ya podía ver sus rostros con mayor claridad. Esos ojos dorados llenos de valentía y determinación, bañados con elegante egocentrismo le hacían pensar en su hermoso lobo. En raras ocasiones, cuando Sesshomaru bajaba la guardia, Rin era capaz de leerlo. Le parecía un libro misterioso e interesante. Un enigma atrayente capaz de hacer el mundo arder al descubrir los secretos resguardados en su interior. Otra veces, solo podía ver una devastadora tempestad que ansiaba destruir todo a su paso. Cuando la bestia amenazaba con tomar el control, era como si un velo negro empañara el brillo cálido de ese mar dorado convirtiéndolo en el frío metal con el que estaban hechos. Pero últimamente, cuando la tensión entre ellos acrecentaba, los orbes apacibles se dilataban con un ardor nunca antes visto. Esos ojos eran capaces de encender una llama en el centro de su pecho que amenazaba con quemarla.

Sonrió con ternura cuando recordó la tarde cuando compartieron su primer beso, Sesshomaru le había advertido lo peligroso que era permanecer a lado de un monstruo. Pero Rin ya lo sabía. Gracias a sus sueños podía darse una idea clara de lo que era amar a un licántropo. Ellos eran criaturas indómitas, libres como el viento que mecía su pelaje, mortíferos cuando se sentían amenazados y también sumamente protectores. Entendía la latente preocupación en la mente de su amigo, él, siempre acostumbrado a ser llamado monstruo, no creía que existiera una persona que no lo juzgara con crueldad. Pero Rin no podía hacerlo, no luego de ser testigo de todo el dolor oculto en el alma de Sesshomaru. Ella quería ayudarlo, darle la paz que tanto anhelaba su alma y que él tanto se negaba en aceptar tal vez porque no se creía digno.

No tenía manera de comprobarlo, pero intuía que Sesshomaru siempre había estado solo. Recordó la tristeza plasmada en los ojos tristes del niño que se abrazaba a su único amigo de felpa mientras sus padres discutían, y por un momento, su mente relacionó a su huésped con ese pequeño. ¿Acaso sería posible? No. Claro que no. Seguramente era una coincidencia. El mundo era un pañuelo, existían muchas personas con el cabello de ese inusual color plateado y con los ojos color oro. Imposible que se tratara de la misma persona.

La morena suspiró. Debía programar una cita con un psiquiatra para que le recetará medicinas para las alucinaciones y los desvaríos que se hacían cada vez más comunes. Tal vez de esa manera le recetará medicinas para terminar con sus pesadillas de una buena vez… ¡Oh! Pero entonces no tenía pesadillas Sesshomaru ya no tendría motivos para dormir con ella. Bien, en ese caso, si ya había vivido más de veinte años con los mismos trastornos, podía seguir así un tiempo más. No tenía prisa.

Si bien es cierto que eran algo más que amigos, tampoco sabía con claridad qué eran exactamente. Ninguno de los dos había vuelto a tocar el tema. Era innegable que compartían mucho tiempo juntos. Desde que Rin llegara de trabajar, un delicioso almuerzo esperaba por ella. Su casa estaba impecable, de un momento a otro la despensa estaba llena de mercancía extravagante, sus quehaceres están realizados y su modesta cava¹ estaba repleta de los vinos más finos que pudiera imaginar. Literalmente llegaba a casa para estar con Sesshomaru. Le contaba su día en la clínica, de los pacientes, los clientes molestos, los desprevenidos, incluso el peliplata preguntaba por alguno de los animalitos en adopción, después de todo, él los conocía a todos.

Todo era como antes con la excepción de que, de vez en cuando, al bello huésped le encantaba rodear su cintura con sus largos brazos y descansar su barbilla en el hueco de su cuello y su hombro para olfatear con libertad el aroma de su cabello y de su piel. En esos momentos era cuando las piernas de Rin se volvían gelatina y su corazón amenazaba con salirse a cada palpitación como en las caricaturas animadas. Todo su cuerpo obedecía ciegamente a la voluntad de esos gestos. El mundo podría partirse a pedazos y a ella no le importaría en lo más mínimo si estaba sujeta por esos brazos protectores. Podía dejarse llevar por las corrientes que él invocara y ella no se resistiría.

¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué la instaba a actuar de esa forma? ¿Acaso había perdido la razón? ¿O aún estaba soñando?

El cordón plateado se ajustó a su dedo dándole la respuesta. Rin se llevó las manos al pecho cobijando su mano izquierda. ¿Era verdad lo que estaba pensando o su mente fantasiosa estaba gastando una broma muy cruel? Es que era demasiado pronto. No podía estar enamorada de Sesshomaru. No tenía ni un mes que había terminado, y no de buena manera, una relación de más de dos años con un amigo de su infancia. Y él apenas había recuperado su apariencia, ni siquiera estaba segura si ya había roto el castigo que su padre le impuso.

A menos que…

El acelerado galope incremento de intensidad. El rostro de Rin se sonrojó al sopesar la propuesta de su mente. Miles de mariposas se liberaron en su torrente sanguíneo inflando la nube de algodón que la rodeaba. Sus labios formaron una sonrisa sincera y sus ojos brillaron ilusionados. ¿Sería posible? No se creía tan afortunada como para merecer tal recompensa, pero su pecho vibraba contemplando la posibilidad.

¿Acaso Sesshomaru sentía algo por ella más allá del notable deseo? Él mismo le había afirmado que la consideraba suya, pero eso bien podría justificarse como una conducta biológica. Después de todo, tuvieron una relación de dependencia cuando él fue un lobo. Pero eso no explicaba la pasión que pudo palpar en él cuando la besó de esa manera tan especial. Tampoco podía decir que era solamente excitación porque de ser así, habría aprovechado la primera oportunidad para saciar su deseo y se hubiera marchado para no volver. Pero contrario a eso, había contactado al Alienígena Maleducado para que le llevará sus pertenencias y se deshiciera de las cosas de Kohaku que aún estaban en su casa. ¿Por qué tomarse tantas molestias por alguien insignificante? ¿Para qué desajustar su perfecta y ocupada vida para mudarse con una Niña Torpe?

La estrategia que empleó la noche anterior había funcionado. Quiso comprobar qué tanto afectaba su cercanía a su imperturbable amigo. Escondió sus pijamas largos y usó para dormir un camisón de satín que Sango le regalara una navidad. Necesitaba saber cuál sería la reacción de Sesshomaru al verla tan ligera de ropa. El cambio no pareció importarle. Se comportó como un caballero y no le faltó al respeto a lo largo de la noche. La situación bochornosas de esa mañana fue un acto consentido, uno que anhelaba secretamente.

Desde esa tarde caótica, Sesshomaru no había vuelto a besarla. Como si quisiera darle espacio y tiempo suficiente para aclarar sus ideas. Y siendo él una persona autoritaria, estaba siendo paciente y considerado. Las traviesas caricias que sus manos de pianista regaban por su cuerpo eran respetuosas. Sus abrazos, aunque por momentos sugestivos y territoriales, no cruzaban la línea marcada por el recato.

La morena suspiró. Una parte de ella quería ceder ante las maravillosas fantasías de su mente. Esas ideas cursis alimentadas durante años por novelas románticas y películas animadas estaban haciendo estragos en su pensamiento racional. ¿Estaba bien si soñaba un poco más? Era tan lindo sentirse de esta manera. Anhelando que esos finos labios la llevarán a las estrellas con un beso dulce y profundo. Estremecerse cuando él la cubriera su cuerpo con esa muralla de fuerza salvaje afirmando que le pertenecía. Ver a ese sol dorado brillando solo para ella.

Nunca antes se había sentido así. Y estaba dispuesta a comprobar si la melosa voz de su imaginación estaba en lo correcto. La campanilla de la entrada resonó anunciando un visitante. La morena le sonrió a la joven que caminaba hacia el mostrador.

-Bienvenida. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?-

-Buen día. Mi nombre es Shiori. ¿Es usted la dueña de la clínica?-

Rin abrió los ojos sorprendida. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de ponerse de pie.

-Si, soy yo. ¿Qué necesitas?-

La joven de piel trigueña y cabello rubio nacarado sonrió con alivio extendiendo la mano a una confundida Rin.

-¡Qué alegría encontrarle! He querido hablar con usted desde hace meses, pero no me atrevía a hacerlo. Acabo de egresar de la carrera y me encantaría trabajar en esta clínica. Puede ocuparme en lo que necesite, no tendrá queja de mi-

-...-

Rin se sentía un poco mareada. Vaya manera de regresar a la realidad. La pelinegra carraspeó recuperando la compostura. Sus orbes castaños observaron a detalle los ojos violáceos de la joven universitaria. Por un momento le pareció verse en ella. Fue como retroceder cuatro años en el tiempo, cuando visitaba clínica tras clínica pidiendo una oportunidad para ejercer lo que tanto amaba. Sonrió entendiendo a la perfección cómo debía sentirse la chica de cabellos rubios casi blancos.

-Dime una cosa Shiori. ¿Por qué quieres trabajar con nosotros?-

La joven sonrió un poco apenada, jugó con sus dedos en un gesto nervioso que se vio adorable a los ojos de Rin.

-Porque en este lugar no se le niega la ayuda a aquel que lo necesite. Ni importa de quién se trate o las condiciones económicas del propietario, la ayuda llega por igual. Es por eso que yo también quiero colaborar. Tal vez sea inexperta, pero prometo aprender.-

-Entonces tienes el puesto. Dado que no tienes la experiencia suficiente no podrás trabajar sola.

Empezarás cinco horas diarias, la mitad del tiempo trabajarás conmigo y la otra con mi socio. Si demuestras tus capacidades, entonces consideraremos incluirte en las rondas.-

-¡Muchísimas gracias!-

-Tu paga irá incrementando conforme a tu desempeño. Bienvenida a 'Traces d'aide' Shiori-

Cerraron el trato con un apretón de manos y un abrazo efusivo. Rin estaba segura que todo saldría bien. Desde la acera de enfrente, Hakudoshi observaba la escena detrás de sus gafas oscuras. Se dio media vuelta continuando con su camino perdiéndose entre la multitud.

TBC

….

Notas finales: ¡Qué bonito! Tengo corazones en los ojos, ¿Y ustedes? Qué lindo despertar de esa forma. Vaya escena la de Sexymaru. Soy malvada por hacerle eso, pero bueno, que se aguante porque lo gozará luego :p xD :V

Gracias a todas por su apoyo y sus comentarios. La historia se está escribiendo por sí misma y es por ustedes. En verdad ¡Muchas gracias!

Aquí unas notitas:

 **Pitón reticulada¹:** La pitón es una de las Serpientes no venenosas pertenecientes a la familia de los Boidos. Las pitones son grandes y musculosas y matan a su víctima por estrangulamiento o constricción. Las pitones miden entre 1 y 10 metros de longitud y pesan hasta 140 kilogramos.

 **Boligrafo Boheme Papillon Pen Montblanc¹:** Increíble e impresionante pluma de lujo inspirado en la mariposa, una de las criaturas más bellas de la de las seis plumas de la colección están formadas por una cobertura sólida de oro blanco, amarillo y rosa y vienen con 1.402 piezas de diamantes Wesselton que suman 7,21 quilates, además de 0,21 quilates compuesto por 37 zafiros. Las tres plumas contienen 840 diamantes con un peso de 4,35 quilates. También llevan 591 zafiros que las engrandecen y les aporta un aspecto muy hermoso. El precio de cada una de estas plumas es de 230.410 euros.

Espero que Sesshy no pierda su pluma hahaha :v

 **Cava ¹:** Se conoce como cava o bodega a la habitación empleada para el almacenamiento de vino en botellas o barriles, también puede ser (aunque en forma menos común), el empleo de damajuanas, ánforas o contenedores plásticos, o cualquier otro almacenamiento de salazones o aceites.

Hasta aquí las notas, no olviden dejar sus comentarios para hacerme saber qué les parece la historia. En verdad, ¡Muchas gracias!

Nos leemos pronto ;)


	17. Chapter 17

¡Hola mis amores! El día de hoy les traigo un capítulo cursi. Lo siento, fue inevitable, en lo personal casi no soy muy fanática de este tipo de escritura pero bueno, la historia se escribe sola xD , este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos. Espero les guste. Ya saben tengo mi canasta por si alguna quiere aventarme algo al final del capítulo :v

¡Muchas gracias a todas por sus maravillosos comentarios! Les agradezco que a pesar de sus ocupaciones, se hagan un espacio para dedicarle unos minutos al fic y otros más dejar un comentario. Gracias en verdad. No saben lo mucho que me anima a continuar. Así que me disculpo si por momentos tardó un poco más en actualizar, pero quiero entregarles capítulos de calidad ;) así que les pido paciencia :3

 **Advertencia**

 **El contenido de este capítulo es para mayores de edad. No recomendada para personas con criterio sensible, si a usted le disgusta situaciones con insinuaciones de filias sexuales favor de evitar la lectura.**

 **No me hago responsable de los castigos o penas capitales derivadas de la lectura de este capítulo.**

 _Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, sus derechos son de R.T. yo solo los utilizo sin fines de lucro. La historia es mía._

Tengan algo salado a la mano, puede que lo necesiten por si se empalagan mucho n.ñU

...

The Howling by BloodyP

Capítulo 16: Visitas indeseables

 _Distrito XIX arrondissement Buttes-Chaumont. Zona residencial. Ese día. 12:45_

Los dedos largos de pianista bailaban con presteza sobre las teclas de la portátil. La mirada dorada bebía todos los detalles que debían plasmarse en ese documento. Un importante contrato estaba en puerta y debía cerciorarse que todo saliera perfecto. Desde la pantalla del celular, mantenía una videollamada con Jaken que le mostraba y gráficas y estudios por igual, centrándose punto por punto en las ventajas que traerá el nuevo negocio.

En la cocina, la empleada que antes trabajaba para él en su departamento, terminaba de cocinar el almuerzo. La mujer ya había hecho la colada y los quehaceres domésticos. Las camisas costosas ya habían sido planchadas y colgadas en los ganchos del armario, al igual que la ropa del Conejo. Todo estaba limpio y en orden para recibir a la caótica chica.

Sesshomaru terminó de teclear el último detalle y al instante lo envió por correo. Sus bellos ojos repararon en la hora que marcaba el computador. Debía darse prisa.

-Estos son los puntos importantes que quiero que anexes al contrato, programa una reunión con los inversionistas para la siguiente semana. Reúne a los abogados y verifica personalmente la redacción del documento. Sabes cómo me gustan las cosas.-

- _Señor Sesshomaru… sé que no me corresponde. Pero… su madre nunca permitió que terceras personas supervisarán asuntos tan importantes. Ella se encargaba de todos los detalles personalmente… ¿No cree que ya es hora de que usted mismo venga a cerciorarse de todo? Los futuros socios pueden tomarlo como una ofensa.-_

-...-

Sesshomaru respiró profundamente apoyando la espalda en el respaldo de la silla del comedor. En su rostro la tensión y la molestia estaba presente. Odiaba las comparaciones, en especial cuando él era el perjudicado. Pero tenía que aceptar que su asistente tenía razón. Después de todo, él fue el único trabajador verdaderamente fiel a su madre.

Luego de la muerte de Irasue, la mesa directiva había hecho un festín repartiéndose la empresa. Al ser Irasue una mujer joven no previó que su vida acabara tan pronto, lo que fue un error imperdonable. El 70% de todo el grandioso imperio fue dividido por los accionistas minoritarios que acapararon todo cuanto fue posible aprovechando que Sesshomaru era un infante en ese entonces. La independencia de Irasue y su afán por mantener a Inu no Taisho alejado de sus asuntos, fue un error gravísimo que los buitres disfrazados de accionistas no dudaron en aprovechar.

Sin manera de salvaguardar el patrimonio que su esposa forjó con tanto esfuerzo, Inu no Taisho solo logró recuperar de manera legal el 30% de todo el consorcio para su hijo, siendo él mismo el albacea legal de los negocios y el dinero de las cuentas de Irasue hasta que el pequeño Sesshomaru alcanzará la mayoría de edad. De todos aquellos traidores que se regocijaron de la caída de la Reina Malvada, como solían decirle, sólo el hombrecillo que trabajó como asistente personal de la talentosa mujer lloró con amargura su muerte. Fue él quién años más tarde, se encargó de instruir a un joven Sesshomaru en las tácticas persuasivas y todos los secretos que hicieron de Irasue una mujer única.

El hombrecillo sabía de lo que hablaba. Era obvio que tenía razón. Pero no podía hacerlo. No ahora. No cuando la maldición que pesaba sobre él no se había roto por completo. Intuía que estaba caminando sobre una delgada capa de hielo. Un paso en falso y se hundiría en agua congelada convertido en lobo para siempre. Durante los últimos tres días no había tenido percances como el anterior. Había aprendido de mala manera a no ignorar la sutil advertencia que por momentos incendiaba su mano izquierda. Aún le faltaba algo importante por descubrir, pero no sabía qué era con exactitud.

-Señor. Lamento interrumpirlo. He terminado por hoy. Me retiro.-

El peliplata solo asintió. La mujer abandonó la casa dejando al hombre con sus pensamientos. En la pantalla del celular, el viejo asistente suspiró. Estaba preocupado por el extraño comportamiento de su Amo. Lo notaba demasiado taciturno e inestable. No era usual que el Señor Sesshomaru terminará con el trabajo puntualmente a las 13:00 cuando antes de su desaparición vivía prácticamente encerrado en la oficina ideando estrategias para reconstruir el imperio financiero que alguna vez gozó su progenitora. El asistente suspiró. Debía ser culpa de esa Mocosa torpe e insoportable.

- _Le diré al joven Inuyasha que se haga cargo. Él es quien está supervisando la parte legal de la empresa. Durante la tarde le enviaré las novedades.-_

-Hmmp-

El asistente suspiró una última vez antes de cortar la videollamada y dejar a Sesshomaru sumido en sus pensamientos. El peliplata suspiró cuando el silencio lo rodeó. Se deslizó sobre su asiento de manera poco elegante. Con un gesto cansado se retiró los lentes que protegían su vista del brillo de la computadora. Se tomó el puente nasal en un vano intento por organizar sus ideas.

-Eres patético Sesshomaru.-

Se talló el rostro con ambas manos antes de ponerse de pie. Como si no tuviera que pensar, Jaken le echaba más leña al fuego que crepitaba en su cabeza. No podía exponerse a ir a su empresa y transformarse en lobo en una sala de juntas repleta de accionistas. O cambiar mientras conducía y matarse en el camino. No. De ninguna manera. Hasta que no tuviera la certeza de haber roto la maldición, no retomaría su vida como era debido.

Los elegantes pasos llegaron a la cocina siguiendo el olor de la comida. Abrió el horno aspirando el delicioso aroma del Ratatouille¹ recién preparado. Regresó a la mesa recogiendo los documentos en el portafolio, apagó la portátil y con pasos ligeros subió hasta su dormitorio. La habitación desconocida le dio la bienvenida. Eran muy pocas veces las que había entrado a esa recámara. Se había salido con la suya al dormir durante las últimas noches en los brazos de su Conejo. Mirándola a detalle aprovechando que el sueño la invadía para grabar esos momentos preciosos en su memoria.

Se dejó caer sobre el colchón fijando los orbes en el techo. Su mente brillante recordaba los últimos cuatro sueños extraños en los que había presenciado el pasado de sus padres. Inu no Taisho casi no hablaba de su madre. Tal vez lo hizo cuando la noticia de su muerte estaba fresca, no recordaba con exactitud, era muy pequeño cuando sucedió. Recordaba el dolor con el que su padre lloraba todas las noches cuando lo creía dormido. Pero todo terminó de un momento a otro con la llegada de Izayoi.

El ceño del hombre se contrajo en una mueca de profundo desagrado.

En el sueño, sus padres parecían una pareja ejemplar. Creciendo juntos, logrando sus sueños apoyándose en el otro. Lo normal dentro de un matrimonio joven. ¿En qué momento se habían convertido en enemigos acérrimos? Los recuerdos que él tenía de ellos era en su mayoría discusiones. Impresionantes grescas verbales que en varias ocasiones estuvieron a punto de salirse de control. Usualmente finalizaban cuando Inu no Taisho se marchaba para no perder los estribos. Regresando horas después o hasta el día siguiente.

No lograba entender.

Estaba sumamente sorprendido por el secreto que descubrió la noche pasada. Jamás imaginó que Colmillo Sagrado y Colmillo de Acero, las míticas espadas que su padre siempre cargaba consigo, se hubieran forjado con magia druida. De pequeño siempre admiró la belleza de las armas anhelando algún día ser el dueño de la más impresionante. Solía discutir con Inuyasha por saber quién de los dos sería un licántropo tan fuerte como su padre, quién sería el próximo Alpha, o quién heredaría a Colmillo de Acero. Jamás pensó que la más delgada y débil en apariencia guardara un secreto mortal.

¿Con qué fin? ¿Para qué querría su padre un arma de doble filo como lo era Colmillo Sagrado? Era un arma que fácilmente podría acabar con toda la manada si estaba en las manos equivocadas. Inu no Taisho era sumamente poderoso, él único licántropo que portaba tres espadas legendarias y de encima poseía el increíble poder mágico de la perla de los cuatro espíritus. Ahora que lo sabía se sentía un poco tonto por decir que era más fuerte que su padre. Tal vez su fuerza física si fuera comparable, pero en cuanto a sabiduría y poder espiritual, Sesshomaru sabía que distaba mucho de alcanzarlo. No podía evitar preguntarse si algún día Inu no Taisho le habría revelado los misterios que escondía detrás de esa sonrisa amable. ¿Inuyasha sabía de los secretos escondidos en esos filosos bordes?

Egoístamente esperaba que no. Ya era demasiado la preferencia que su padre le ha mostrado desde siempre a ese Bastardo como para que también lo premiará con tal sabiduría. O tal vez, si él no hubiera puesto una barrera impenetrable con Inu no Taisho, su mismo padre le hubiera contado con lujo de detalles los secretos de su juventud.

El peliplata suspiró. No lo sabía. Pero la voz de su conciencia se inclinaba ante la última opción. Su padre intentó en varias ocasiones retomar la relación de padre e hijo que nunca tuvieron, pero él no lo permitió. Estaba demasiado decepcionado y ciego de rencor, como para retomar lo que esperó durante los años de su infancia y nunca llegó. Ya era demasiado tarde. Sesshomaru colocó el dorso de su mano derecha sobre su frente exhalando pesadamente. Sentía un molesto hueco en la boca de su estómago. La situación no lo dejaba tranquilo.

El último fragmento de la revelación de la noche anterior, fue extraño. Estaba acostumbrado a ver personas morir de manera grotesca y sádica, incluso las presas que él cazaba terminaban irreconocibles cuando los despedazaba con saña. Pero de alguna forma, la mirada de ese infeliz se grabó como hierro ardiente en su memoria. El gesto demente que adornaba el rostro lunático y moribundo fue sumamente desagradable. Estaba seguro que sus últimas palabras no fueron al azar o por despecho. ¿Qué manera tendría pasa saber que Irasue también moriría? Él ignoraba los detalles de la tragedia, solo sabía que la revolución había tomado la vida de su madre al ser atacada a traición.

Había algo fuera de lugar en todo esto. Un oscuro secreto amenazaba con salir a la superficie. Pero ¿Por qué le mostraban todo esto? Él no quería saber lo que había ocurrido con sus padres. No era su problema. Él solo quería recuperar su apariencia normal… pero ¿Para qué? ¿Qué haría después de romper su maldición? ¿Retomaría sus planes de conquista? ¿Reclamaría su lugar como siguiente líder? ¿O viviría una vida normal al lado de un conejo torpe siendo solamente un empresario exitoso?

No lo sabía.

Se talló el rostro con ambas manos aguantando la respiración. ¡Quería que alguien, quien sea, le diera la respuesta! Hallar la salida de ese laberinto que lo mantenía divagando entre espejismos y callejones ciegos. Encontrarse en los restos de sí mismo que se habían ido perdiendo durante los últimos meses. ¿Qué había pasado con aquel hombre exitoso que siempre conocía las respuestas? ¿En dónde estaba el empresario altivo y arrogante que postraba al mundo a sus pies. El hombre capaz de tener a la mujer que quisiera con solo chasquear los dedos?

Sesshomaru exhaló el aire lentamente. El frufrú de unos pasos llamaron su atención. Se incorporó de golpe viendo el final de una sombra blanca cruzar por la puerta abierta.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-

El murmullo se hizo presente. El Demonio Blanco entrecerró los ojos. Se puso de pie alertando sus sentidos. Su desarrollado sentido del olfato no percibía nada fuera de lo común. Toda la casa estaba sumida en un silencio ensordecedor. Pero su sexto sentido le advertía de la presencia de alguien. Caminó con los pies descalzos sobre el frío piso. Llegó al umbral mirando en dirección del cuarto de Rin. El anillo invisible se hizo presente con un ligero calor que incrementaba conforme se acercaba a la habitación. Abrió la puerta con un movimiento. Sus ojos dorados recorrieron el dormitorio en busca de alguna anomalía, pero no halló nada.

El calor desapareció de un momento a otro junto con las curiosas sensaciones. Sesshomaru frunció el ceño. Cerró la puerta y se alejó de ahí.

La cortina blanca se mecía al compás del viento. Desde ahí, la figura de blanca nube permanecía escondida entre la tela danzante. Los listones azules que rodeaban su cuerpo como una elegante estola se mecían al ritmo de la suave brisa. El ser sonrió antes de desvanecerse entre los soplidos del Eolo¹.

….

 _Distrito XIX arrondissement Buttes-Chaumont. Zona residencial. Ese día 14:30_

La puerta se abrió con un conocido estrépito. Rin desencajó la llave de la cerradura. Estaba agitada con los brazos llenos de papeles. El trámite con Shiori había llevado más tiempo del necesario. La muchacha resultó ser muy agradable, dinámica y divertida una vez que se hallaba cómoda. Shippo había llegado una hora después llevándose la sorpresa de la nueva empleada. El pelirrojo no puso objeción alguna mientras la joven fuera productiva. Desde mañana, la joven acudiría a la clínica a partir de las once del día para iniciar su entrenamiento.

-¡Estoy en casa!-

La morena entró ansiando contemplar a su huésped. La sala estaba vacía al igual que la cocina. La mesa estaba libre de documentos. Rin frunció el ceño. Parecía un dejà vu.

-¿Sesshy?-

Con pasos urgentes subió las escaleras. Las puertas de los cuartos permanecían cerradas. Se detuvo vacilante ante la habitación de huéspedes. Rin se mordía los labios dudando si debía tocar o solo abrir la puerta. Respiró profundo y con los nudillos de la mano derecha dio un par de golpecitos en la madera. Nada. Silencio. Rin frunció el ceño preocupada. ¿Y si se había transformado en lobo igual que aquella vez? La morena asió el pomo de la puerta abriendo la recámara con un movimiento brusco.

Estaba vacía.

El pulso de Rin se aceleró de pronto. Un miedo irracional se apoderó de su torrente sanguíneo nublando su mente racional. Corrió por el pasillo en una atolondrada carrera hasta su habitación. Ahí, sentado en la cama con la espalda apoyada en la cabecera de madera, Sesshomaru interrumpía la lectura para posar los hermosos ojos dorados en su agitado semblante. Rin respiraba aceleradamente. Su mueca debía ser desconcertante porque el huésped cerró el libro con cautela.

-¿Sucede algo?-

El alma le regresó al cuerpo. Rin exhaló sonoramente, su brazo perdió fuerza esparciendo todo los papeles que traía consigo en el piso de la entrada. Se acercó a la cama sintiéndose como una tonta. La mirada de oro no se apartaba de ella, las manos de pianista hicieron a un lado el libro para poder girar sus largas piernas por el borde de la cama.

-Estás aquí…-

-Llegas tarde.-

-Lo lamento…-

La joven veterinaria no pudo contener el impulso de abrazar al empresario. Lo cobijó contra su pecho sintiendo una tranquilidad insondable cuando el gesto fue correspondido. Sesshomaru abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando notó los acelerados latidos de Rin. Con sus brazos rodeó la cintura abriendo las piernas poderosas para que no fueran un impedimento.

-Por un momento creí que te pasó algo…-

-¿Qué podría sucederme?-

-No lo sé, pero es un alivio que estés bien…-

El Demonio Blanco sonrió ante la respuesta y al gruñido del estómago de Rin vibrando contra su rostro. El sonido resonó en el silencio de la habitación avergonzando a la morena que retiró los brazos lentamente. Sesshomaru se puso de pie.

-Vayamos a almorzar-

-Lo lamento. Por mi culpa debes estar hambriento…-

La sonrisa en el rostro de Sesshomaru se ensanchó. Una risa ligera y grave escapó de los labios masculinos. Aquel sonido tan común en una persona normal, se transformó en un sensual embrujo que recorrió su espina causándole un escalofrío. Rin tragó grueso cuando intuyó que algo se le escapaba.

-No tienes idea, pero dejemos mi apetito fuera de esto. La comida está lista.-

El hombre salió de la recámara con esa elegancia que lo hacía tan enigmático. Rin se mordió los labios y se rascó la mejilla sonrojada cuando captó la insinuación escondida en la sencilla respuesta. No esperaba una confesión tan personal. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza agradeciendo que su estómago rugiera furioso por la falta de alimentos.

...

La comida se veía espectacular. Le hubiera encantado felicitar a la cocinera y de paso pedirle la receta. Era simplemente exquisito. Almorzar juntos se estaba volviendo una agradable costumbre. Para una huérfana como ella, era una experiencia maravillosa convivir con otra persona. Poder hablar de lo que sucedió en el trabajo, su parte favorita del día, o aquello que le desagradó. Ser escuchada con la atención con la que Sesshomaru lo hacía alimentaba en su pecho un anhelo perdido. Con Kohaku nunca pudo disfrutar de un almuerzo ameno, el móvil del médico interrumpía cualquier momento privado, el trabajo siempre fue primero. Por eso se sentía como una niña pequeña en medio de un parque de diversiones cuando llegaba a casa y su amigo-lobo-mascota-mutante posponía todas sus ocupaciones para compartir la tarde con ella. Era como tener un hogar de verdad.

La mirada ensimismada que aturdían la efusividad de la morena llamó la atención del cazador. El peliplata posó sus orbes ambarinas en la manera en la que Rin estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Algo sumamente agradable debía surcar por ese océano de caos para que el Conejo luciera tan hermoso. El resplandor que siempre la rodeaba parecía aumentar de intensidad como un aura¹ armónica. Jamás la había visto tan feliz como ahora. ¿A qué se debería?

-¿Por qué llegaste tarde?-

La burbuja se rompió. Rin parpadeó un par de veces regresando a la realidad. Sonrió antes de asaltar su plato con el tenedor.

-Llegó una practicante a la clínica-

Sesshomaru alzó las cejas levemente sorprendido. Eso no se lo esperaba. Un ligero estremecimiento recorrió su piel de marfil. Algo no le daba buena espina.

-¿De quién se trata?-

-Es una joven egresada. Llegó esta mañana pidiendo una oportunidad para trabajar y aprender. Estará a prueba un par de meses, si no es apta para el puesto o no llena mis expectativas tendrá que irse, pero confío en que hará las cosas bien. ¿No te parece estupendo? Si todo sale bien tal vez tenga un día libre a la semana-

-...-

-Aún es joven. Pero yo también estuve en su lugar. Es muy difícil que alguien te brinde la oportunidad. Así que si está en mis manos la ayudaré. Trabajará una horas conmigo y otras con Shippo. La paga será simbólica, pero si trabaja duro, tal vez podamos darle un turno. Nos faltan manos después de todo-

-Felicitaciones. Tu clínica va creciendo.-

-¡Si! ¡No sabes lo contenta que estoy!-

Sesshomaru suavizó el gesto. El almuerzo transcurrió en calma. Pasaban de las cuatro de la tarde cuando los trastes estaban limpios y la cocina impecable. Rin había ido a darse una ducha para prepararse y pasar toda la tarde con su amigo. Le había propuesto ver una película y el peliplata aceptó con su usual calma. La morena estaba nerviosa, era el primer filme que vería con él siendo un hombre. Antes no le había importado desparramarse en el sofá con su habitual pijama y reír como desquiciada, pero ahora se sentía muy tímida, como si se tratara de una cita con tu amor platónico y no una tarde normal con un amigo que antes había sido su lobo que fue su mascota... Quería verse linda para él.

Rin salió del baño con una toalla enrollando su cabello y con otra envolviendo su torso. Se acercó al armario inmersa en el debate de toda mujer. ¿Vestido o pantalón? ¿Algo casual o algo discreto? ¿Cómo prefería Sesshomaru a las mujeres? ¿Elegantes y sofisticadas igual a él o algo más natural? La morena frunció los labios en un adorable puchero moviendo los labios de un lado a otro sopesando sus posibilidades. El narcisista quisquilloso aborrecía a las chicas superficiales, él mismo se lo había dicho en esa ocasión que se emborrachó con cuatro copas de vino, ella era más natural y desarreglada, tal vez era por ese motivo que Sesshomaru se sentía tan cómodo a su lado. Rin asintió decidida antes de tomar unos shorts cómodos de una mezclilla azul que le llegaba a medio muslo y una blusa de un bonito color rosa idéntico al de su bata de conejos. Sus pasos la llevaron a la cama en donde depositó su vestimenta.

Comenzaba a deshacer el nudo de la toalla que cubría su torso cuando algo en la mullida superficie llamó su atención. Uno de sus libros favoritos estaba fuera de lugar. Con ternura tomó el cuento entre sus manos acariciando con la yema de los dedos la ilustración en la portada de pasta dura. Hojeo el contenido con la misma emoción que sentía al releer la historia. Sus ojos bailaron sobre las letras impresas recreando en su mente los entrañables escenarios. Sonrió antes de colocar el cuento en la mesita de noche. De todos los libros que tenía disponible en su pequeño e improvisado librero, Sesshomaru debía escoger justamente _ese._ Tal vez era una señal divina. Rió ante su pensamiento y se vistió con calma. Más que nunca quería pasar toda la tarde con él.

…

El Demonio Blanco revisaba el último correo que Jaken acababa de enviarle notificando que Inuyasha ya tenía la información necesaria para acordar la junta con los socios. Por la parquedad en el mail Sesshomaru podía adivinar que el viejo cascarrabias que tenía por asistente seguía enojado por su contundente negativa. El peliplata suspiró. Sus dedos se deslizaron sobre la pantalla del móvil. Bloqueó el artefacto sujetándose el puente nasal. Vaya que el hombrecillo era hábil, no daba puntada sin hilo, si lo que quería era hacerlo sentir mal lo estaba consiguiendo. Ahora se estaba cuestionando si estaba tomando las decisiones correctas. Dejó caer el celular sobre la mesa de la cocina respirando de manera profunda cuando un aroma hipnótico acarició sus sentidos.

-¿Estás listo?-

El empresario se incorporó de manera correcta sobre el asiento girando el rostro lo suficiente para mirar al conejo que esperaba al pie de las escaleras. Todos los cuestionamientos que lo hostigaban desaparecieron al verla fresca y radiante con esa sonrisa que mantenía a su corazón encantado. Rin estaba vestida como todos los días, su largo cabello estaba húmedo por el baño recién y apenas tenía un brillo en los labios. No llevaba ni un gramo de maquillaje ni tampoco trataba de fingir ser alguien que no era sólo porque sabía que era millonario. Era tan única y espontánea como siempre.

-Por supuesto. -

Se puso de pie con ese elegante porte y caminó hasta las escaleras. La morena estaba de pie sobre los dos últimos escalones, de manera que estaban casi a la misma altura. A esa distancia su agudo sentido del olfato podía percibir la embriagante esencia que desprendía el cuerpo limpio, el shampoo brindaba toques florales a la dulce fragancia que aceleró su pulso de manera inusual.

-Sería un honor que me acompañara _Mademoiselle-_

- _Oui Monsieur_ -

El hombre de plateada cabellera extendió su brazo derecho de manera galante. Rin apretó sus labios tratando de disimular una sonrisa emocionada, aclarándose la garganta un par de veces antes de cruzar su mano izquierda con delicadeza en el brazo que le ofrecían. Juntos caminaron hacia la sala. Las cortinas estaban corridas impidiendo que los cándidos rayos de sol fueran demasiado molestos o elevarán la temperatura de la estancia. El equipo de video estaba listo, la película esperaba para ser reproducida. La morena se sentó en el sillón doble mirando embelesada cada uno de los gesto del varón. Era increíble que Sesshomaru ejecutara de manera perfecta los actos cotidianos. Era un verdadero deleite observar la manera aristocrática que envolvía cada uno de sus gestos y sus expresiones.

Él aparentaba ser un hombre inexpresivo e indiferente en muchos aspectos, pero ella estaba aprendido a reconocer sus tonos de frío. No todos sus silencios eran iguales, cada uno descifraba un misterio que hacía de Sesshomaru una persona a compleja. Con silencios expresaba sus estados de ánimo. Cuando juntaba las cejas de manera sutil y apretaba los labios quería decir que estaba preocupado. Cuando sus labios se elevaban con mayor amplitud del lado izquierdo y entrecerraba el rabillo de los ojos quería decir que estaba planeando formas para ponerla nerviosa. Cuando mantenía el gesto serio y la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación era porque estaba perdido en sus pensamientos taciturnos y debía darle su espacio. Al fruncir el ceño de manera profunda denotaba su molestia o incomodidad, pero si tambien apretaba los dientes contrayendo su mandíbula y en sus ojos dorados ardía una hoguera, entonces debía correr porque advertía el enojo descomunal del que el peliplata era víctima.

Si. Sesshomaru era de ese tipo de personas que se comunicaba sin palabras. Y ella estaba encantada de poder leerlo igual que un libro abierto. De ser capaz de entender el lenguaje indescifrable que escondía los misterios de un ser tan enigmático como lo era su querido amigo, de poder leer entre las líneas invisibles impresas en su forma de ser. Rin sonrió cuando el hombre tomó asiento al lado suyo. La publicidad previa a la película comenzó haciendo eco en el silencio de la casa.

-¿Pueda saber por qué escogiste ese libro en particular?-

La mirada ambarina se posó en ella. La aparente inexpresión que bañaba los rasgos de marfil no pudieron esconder de sus ojos vivaces la sorpresa que la pregunta sembró en el peliplata.

-Lamento haber tomado tus cosas sin permiso-

-No me molesta. Solo tengo curiosidad…-

-Es un clásico.-

-Oh…-

El Demonio Blanco contempló la manera en la que el fulgor de la morena menguó su brillo. El anillo invisible, y por momentos infernal, que rodeaba su dedo ejerció una presión casi dolorosa riñendolo por su falta de tacto. El peliplata se aclaró la garganta.

-... Ese libro es el único recuerdo agradable que conservo de mi infancia. Mi padre solía leerlo para mí los días que llegaba temprano a casa y no estaba ocupado por asuntos de la empresa o de la manada.-

Rin lo miraba con los ojos abiertos. No esperaba obtener mayor respuesta, pero su corazón dio un latido doloroso sincronizandose con el peliplata. La tristeza en la mirada del niño y el rostro no tan nítido del protagonista de sus sesiones de abducción llegaron a su mente. Su propio corazón se estrujó formando un nudo en su garganta.

-...yo… lo lamento.-

Sesshomaru parpadeó un par de veces saliendo del trance. Suavizó su expresión antes de sonreír levemente.

-No tienes porqué. A pesar de todo, el Principito¹ es un cuento común y corriente-

-...-

Rin abrió la boca para contestar pero no pudo. El perfil de Sesshomaru fijo en la pantalla del televisor le indicaba que la película había comenzado. Giró su rostro aún abrumada por las repentinas sensaciones que inundaban su torrente sanguíneo. Necesitaba un abrazo. Respiró un par de veces acomodándose en su asiento.

La primera escena del filme había captado su atención.

Los minutos transcurrían inmersos en los efectos especiales y la banda sonora. La morena estaba sumergida por completo en la trama de la película. Inconscientemente fue reduciendo la distancia que la separaba del peliplata en un intento por encontrar la posición más cómoda. Sesshomaru la observaba sin verla. Había adquirido ese curioso hábito cuando estaba convertido en lobo. Para él era más que obvio que Rin quería apoyarse en él como antes, abrazarlo o sostener su cabeza entre sus piernas mientras acariciaba su pelaje. Entendía el porqué no se hallaba en el sillón, a él le pasaba lo mismo. Cuando sintió la pierna de Rin rozar su rodilla derecha supo que trataba de pedirle permiso para mantener el contacto.

El peliplata sonrió internamente. La boca de su estómago se estremecía con ese pequeño gesto. Podía intuir que el Conejo deseaba que él tomara la iniciativa para tomarla entre sus brazos, pero no lo haría. Había decidido que sería ella la que diera el primer paso, la que rompiera las barreras físicas. Él no tenía prisa, dejaría que Rin analizara su corazón a su propio ritmo. Con disimulo levantó el brazo derecho colocándolo en el respaldo del sofá, invitándole a ocupar el espacio que su lenguaje corporal suplicaba a gritos.

El cuerpo de Rin actuaba en automático. Era como si se hubiera transportado dentro de la historia. No supo en qué momento se hallaba recostando su cabeza contra el pecho de Sesshomaru. Solo reaccionó cuando la fragancia masculina estaba rodeándola. Fue como si el tiempo se detuviera. La película dejó de parecerle interesante. Había algo mucho mejor que acaparaban su atención. El color de ese cabello inusual en verdad que parecía plata líquida. Su cuerpo se giró hacia la izquierda recargando su peso contra el cuerpo varonil. Las rodillas que tocaban su pecho, resultado de la cruzada por una posición cómoda, estaban atravesando de manera horizontal las poderosas piernas de Sesshomaru. Su espalda era cobijada por un brazo largo que descansaba la gran palma poco más abajo de su cadera.

Rin suspiró hallándose por fin cómoda cuando la mano izquierda del varón comenzó a trazar dibujos en la piel de su pierna con la punta de sus dedos, dándole su consentimiento para que continuara invadiendo su espacio personal. Los minutos continuaron transcurriendo. De pronto su concentración estaba atrapada en la manera en la que el corazón de Sesshomaru bombeaba tranquilo, en como la piel de porcelana se tensaba sobre los músculos de su cuello esbelto ensanchando considerablemente de los hombros hacia abajo. Levantó el rostro rozando la punta de su nariz sobre la piel de la garganta cerca de la nuez de Adán.

La piel de Sesshomaru reaccionó de inmediato enviando un sinfín de sensaciones por todo su cuerpo. Sus poros se dilataron como las olas de un maremoto. Los músculos se tensaron uno por uno debajo de ese tacto de inocente exploración. Respiró profundo concentrándose para mantener su cuerpo bajo control. La nariz de Rin viajaba por el hueso de su mandíbula, estirando la espalda para tratar de abarcar la mayor cantidad de piel pero la posición se lo impedía. El Demonio Blanco giró el rostro encontrándose con los grandes y hermosos ojos castaños que le miraban embelesados con un tierno sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-...yo…-

-¿Si?-

-...yyo… qquisiera un beso…-

-Debiste pedirlo antes.-

La mano izquierda de Sesshomaru delineó con dulzura el perfil de Rin. La chica cerró los ojos entreabriendo los labios. El brazo que rodeaba el cuerpo femenino afirmó su agarre cuando unió sus labios a los de Rin en una suave caricia. Fue como liberar miles de mariposas. Un ejército de hormigas circulaba por su torrente sanguíneo, la piel que se rozaba generaba un corto circuito. Era uno de esos besos dulces que te robaban el aliento. Un masaje relajante que liberaba la mente y explotaba el corazón formado por besos minúsculos que rozaban piel con piel en intervalos cortos. El sabor cereza del brillo de labios solo incrementaba la sensación efervescente.

No había prisa. El tiempo no existía en ese momento. La respiración pausada de ambos se entremezclaban en una misma. Los brazos de Rin se asieron de la solapa de la costosa camisa refugiándose en él. Las manos de Sesshomaru la sostenían con una ternura devastadora. El brillo labios se había convertido en un adherente. Ninguno de los dos podía dejar de besar al contrario.

Rin jamás había sido besada con tanta delicadeza. Como si ella fuera una muñeca de la porcelana más fina que pudiera romperse al mínimo roce. Si creía que caminaba entre nubes esta mañana, ahora flotaba en el espacio sideral. Sus mejillas ardían por la sangre concentrada en su rostro. Sus orbes castaños a pesar de estar cerrados podían visualizar un estallido de color rodearla. El aroma irresistible de Sesshomaru invadía su sistema nervioso infectado su mente. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en la sensación de esos labios sedosos besando los suyos.

Sesshomaru jamás había sentido tanta paz en un beso. En su juventud los llegó a considerar un foco de infección. Pero ahora se retractaba de sus palabras. Degustar los labios del Conejo era un deleite, era su nuevo pasatiempo favorito. Esa torpe mujer despertaba en él una ternura que nunca creyó sentir hacia ningún ser humano. De él nacía un fuerte deseo de protección, de cuidarla, de tratarla como se merecía, de amarla como nadie había hecho. Su cuerpo comenzó a actuar por sí mismo. Giró sobre su eje hacia la derecha dejándose caer con suavidad sobre el sofá. El cuerpo de Rin se abrió para que él tomara el lugar que le correspondía.

En ningún momento dejaron de besarse. La danza hipnótica los mantenía en trance. Los brazos de Rin rodearon su cuello mientras que él se apoyó sobre sus codos. No había un fuego incandescente como las veces anteriores. No era necesario. La certeza de estar con la persona correcta sumergida en la misma sensación era suficiente. Cuando el aire se hizo necesario se separaron, pero mantenían los labios unidos rozándose ante cada exhalación. Sesshomaru abrió los ojos grabando en su memoria la expresión sonrojada en el rostro de su adorable Conejo y el momento exacto cuando abrió los vivaces ojos lo contemplaron risueños acariciando su rostro.

Sesshomaru tragó saliva cuando se percató de la posición en la que se encontraban. Rin aún no era consciente de ello, no quería asustarla y terminar el momento glorioso. Depositó un último beso en los labios entreabiertos incorporándose en el sillón. Le extendió la mano para que la morena se sentará y así lo hizo, con la excepción de que esta vez, Sesshomaru le permitió sentarse en su regazo. No dijeron más. Las palabras sobraban en momentos como este. El filme que había sido ignorado deliberadamente, continuaba transmitiendo incansable su historia. Pero su público estaba perdido en el mimo mutuo. Inmerso en las caricias recatadas y en los besos inocentes que se regaban en la piel del rostro y el cuello. No tocaron sus labios. Sabían que de hacerlo, no podrían detenerse, la revolución estelar que explotaba en sus corazones daría rienda suelta a los instintos volviéndolos incontrolables y Rin aún no estaba lista para dar ese paso.

Ni siquiera los créditos de la pantalla llamaron su atención. Los rayos de sol hacía mucho que se habían extinguido. La penumbra de la casa dificultaba la tarea de contemplarse a detalle, pero no les importaba, podían sentirse, y no solo físicamente, sino a través de ese vínculo increíble que los conectaba de manera sublime brillando a través de la oscuridad. Sesshomaru estaba tan concentrado en las sensaciones tan inefables que no se percataba de su entorno, todo aquello que no tuviera relación alguna con el Conejo no merecía su atención. Por la misma razón se sobresaltó cuando llamaron a la puerta.

El timbre resonó por toda la casa cortando con la magia del momento. Para Rin fue como si un balde de agua fría cayera por su espalda. De repente se volvió consciente de la posición tan íntima en la que se encontraba con Sesshomaru. Estaba sobre su regazo a horcajadas sobre él con el rostro hundido en su cuello rozando el perfil masculino con sus labios cuando él bajaba la cabeza para hacer exactamente lo mismo. Sus piernas desnudas eran acariciadas por los dedos de pianista que bailaban sobre su piel. Sus manos viajaban de la solapa de la camisa a los cabellos y de ahí al rostro. El pudor y vergüenza se encargaron de traerla de vuelta a la realidad. Se levantó de un salto tropezando en el proceso. Necesitaba un poco de distancia para recuperar sus sentidos.

Sesshomaru pareció resentir la pérdida del calor del cuerpo de la morena sobre el suyo, pero de inmediato reaccionó. Toda la información que su cerebro había clasificado como insignificante cobraba nueva importancia al perder su prioridad. Frunció el ceño cuando un olor familiar rozó su nariz. Se levantó encendiendo la luz de la sala hallando al Conejo en el suelo por tropezar con la alfombra. El timbre sonó de nuevo impaciente. El Demonio Blanco caminó con su porte imperial a la puerta abriendola de un movimiento. Rodó los ojos con fastidio cuando reconoció al recién llegado.

-Hey…-

La puerta se cerró de nuevo. El empresario giró sobre sus talones caminando rumbo a la cocina. Rin se asomaba desde el umbral de la sala, sorprendida por la situación.

-¿Quién era Sesshy?-

-Nadie.-

-¿Eh?-

El timbre sonó de nuevo. Rin frunció el ceño y caminó hasta la entrada. Abrió la puerta un tanto desconcertada cuando la sorpresa la invadió de nuevo. ¡No era posible!.

-¡Feh! Ese Bastardo no tiene modales.-

-¿Quién eres tú?-

El visitante sonrió enseñando uno de sus caninos. ¡Ese cabello y esos ojos eran sumamente parecidos!

-Lo siento. Necesito hablar con mi hermano.-

-¡¿Eh?!-

La sorpresa en la cara de Rin era de antología. Desde la cocina, Sesshomaru solo suspiró.

TBC.

…..

Notas finales: ¿Qué tal? Yo aún tengo corazones en los ojos. Super cursi, lo sé, pero es hermoso :3 la TSNR (tensión sexual no resuelta) está más presente que nunca pero bueno paso a paso. Hay muchas cosas que aclarar antes de llegar a eso, así que paciencia ;)

Gracias por su apoyo y su cariño, prometo esforzarme más para construir esta historia que poco a poco se encarrila a la parte media. No se les olvide comentar y hacerme saber qué les pareció.

 **Ratatouille ¹:** La ratatouille es una especialidad regional francesa elaborada con diferentes hortalizas en guisar tomate, ajo, pimiento morrón, cebolla, calabacín y berenjenas en proporciones variables y cortados en trozos, en aceite de oliva.

 **Eolo¹:** Era el dios de los Vientos y vivía en una pequeña isla que podía moverse libremente por el mar cerca de la costa de Eolia. Allí residía con sus hijos, siendo el responsable del control de las tempestades, ya que Zeus le había dado el poder de aplacar y provocar los vientos.

 **Aura ¹:** En el ámbito de la parapsicología, el aura se concibe como un campo energético de radiación luminosa multicolor que rodearía a las personas o a los objetos como un halo y que sería invisible para la gran mayoría de los seres humanos.

 **El Principito¹:** El principito (en francés: Le Petit Prince) es una novela corta y la obra más famosa del escritor y aviador francés Antoine de Saint-Exupéry. El principito, un relato considerado como un libro infantil por la forma en la que está escrito pero en el que en realidad se tratan temas profundos como el sentido de la vida, la soledad, la amistad, el amor y la pérdida. El principito es un cuento poético que viene acompañado de ilustraciones hechas con acuarelas por el mismo Saint-Exupéry.

Es un libro muy interesante y profundo. Se los recomiendo muchísimo. No se arrepentirán si lo leen :D

 **Película:** Warcraft el choque de dos mundos:

El pacífico reino de Azeroth está a punto de entrar en guerra contra unos terribles invasores que han dejado su destruido reino para colonizar otro. Dos héroes están a punto de chocar y cambiar el destino de su familia, su pueblo y su hogar.

Esa película es increíble, a mi me gusto mucho, se las recomiendo :D

Bueno mis amores, es todo por hoy, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	18. Chapter 18

¡Hola chicas hermosas! Por fin pude traerles el capítulo. Es un poco más largo de lo normal como modo de disculpas. Gracias a todas por la espera, prometo tratar de no demorar demasiado en el próxima actualización. Gracias en verdad, ¡Las amo mis niñas de Elixir Plateado! Son lo máximo en verdad :3

 **Advertencia**

 **El contenido es para mayores de edad. No recomendada para personas con criterio sensible, si a usted le disgustan situaciones con insinuación de filias sexuales favor de evitar la lectura.**

 **No me hago responsable de los castigos o penas capitales derivadas de la lectura de este capítulo.**

 _Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, los derechos son de R.T y yo solo los utilizo sin fines de lucro. La historia es mía_

Sin otro particular, disfruten

….

The Howling by BloodyP

Capítulo 17: Lazos sanguíneos

 _Distrito XIX arrondissement Buttes-Chaumont. Zona residencial. Ese día 20:30_

Era difícil descifrar quién estaba más sorprendido en aquel momento si él o la pelinegra que tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par. Parada en el umbral de la puerta, la joven de dulce aroma bañado en la colonia personal de su desagradable hermano mayor, le miraba como si fuera un espejismo, o peor, una alucinación. Abría y cerraba la boca sin lograr que las palabras alcanzaran la superficie. Inuyasha sonrió. Al parecer Jaken no había exagerado al decir que la joven que tenía 'secuestrado a su Amo Bonito' era demasiado extraña.

-¿Me dejará pasar, Mon Cheri¹ o quisiera sacarme una fotografía?-

-¿Eh? ¡Loo lllamento! Addelante, ppase-

El peligris sonrió ampliamente. Realizó una venía con la cabeza antes de ingresar a la vivienda. Al cruzar junto a la joven comprobó la información que su espléndido sentido del olfato le había proporcionado desde que la puerta se abrió: La fragancia de Sesshomaru estaba impresa por todo el cuerpo femenino. La casa estaba parcialmente oscura. La luz media de la sala y la de la cocina eran las únicas que iluminaban la estancia, la planta alta e inclusive el pasillo permanecían en penumbras, pero no le impidió localizar al causante de todo. Ahí, apoyado en el umbral de las escaleras, su detestable hermano mayor le miraba con fastidio. Vestía una camisa de manga larga azul rey arremangada en los antebrazos y un pantalón de vestir color negro. Su apariencia eran sofisticadamente espeluznante como de costumbre. Consciente en la aversión que su presencia generaba en el irascible empresario, Inuyasha sonrió ampliamente. Convertiría la visita que se vio obligado a realizar, en una verdadera diversión.

Rin cerró la puerta sin salir de su sorpresa. Mirando a los dos hombres que se medían con los ojos en una lucha de voluntades, podía notar el increíble parecido que los hacía tan diferentes. El cabello del visitante era de un color grisáceo que adoptaba reflejos platinados cuando la luz que se irradiaba sobre las finas hebras aumentaba de intensidad. Los ojos dorados presumían una inusual pero muy llamativa coloración rojiza¹. Los rasgos delicados pero más varoniles que los del hermano mayor, conferían un aspecto atractivo bañado en jovialidad y juventud. Estaba segura que ya había visto un rostro igual antes, pero no recordaba de dónde. Inclusive el tono melodioso y grave de su voz era aterradoramente idéntico a alguno olvidado en el océano de caos que conformaba su subconsciente.

La morena se mordió los labios, su corazón latía de ansiedad al comprobar lo que alguna vez su lobo le confiara: esos dos se medían con una rivalidad palpable. Cortocircuitos chispeaban acrecentando el duelo de miradas, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder. Rin respiró profundo cuando sintió el cordón plateado ajustarse a su dedo. Llevó las manos al pecho y sonrió concordando con esa voz sin sonido que susurró con suavidad en su cabeza: era hora de limar los bordes filosos en ese lobo obstinado.

-Esto… ¿Puedo saber quién eres tú?…-

La dulce voz de la morena dio por terminado el duelo de miradas que el testarudo par de hermanos porfiaba en sostener. Sesshomaru resopló con profundo fastidio rodando los ojos al cielo. Giró la cara en un merecido desdén optando por ignorar la desagradable presencia. Ese Bastardo tenía que llegar en el momento inoportuno. Justo cuando creía que podría llegar a segunda base con su exquisito Conejo, el imbécil de Inuyasha tenía que arruinarlo todo, evaporando el agradable momento de intimidad.

-Me disculpo en nombre de mi hermano. Es un grosero que no se ha tomado la molestia de presentarnos como es debido. Soy Inuyasha, es un gusto conocerte Mademoiselle Rin.-

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-

-Me lo dijo un marcianito.-

Rin se sonrojó cuando captó la burla en la respuesta, apretó los labios ahogando la sonrisa que quería escapar. El recién llegado le devolvió el gesto. Inuyasha sonrió galante dando un par de pasos que la separaban de la anfitriona, inclinándose ligeramente, tomó la mano femenina con delicadeza y depositó un suave beso en el dorso solo para ver la reacción de su hermano.

-Es un placer.-

-Eeel pplacer es mmio-

Rin recogió su mano demasiado rápido, retrocediendo hasta casi chocar con la puerta con las mejillas cubiertas por un arrebol. Era la segunda vez en el día que recibía un halago como ese en un sincero despliegue de caballerosidad, pero al mismo tiempo un rayo le atravesó cuando una molestia descomunal, que no era suya, recorrió su espina. Sesshomaru miraba a su hermano con los ojos dorados ardiendo en furia, Rin estaba segura que si las miradas pudieran matar, el infeliz de Inuyasha estaría tieso en el pasillo de su casa.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces aquí?-

Inuyasha se irguió girando en dirección de Sesshomaru notando claramente que estaba furioso. Rara vez lo veía tan enojado por cosas sin importancia como esa. Tenía los brazos tensos cruzados sobre el pecho, en sus ojos de oro ardía una mirada hostil. Los músculos de la mandíbula estaba apretándose tratando de aparentar normalidad, pero era evidente que quería destriparlo ahí mismo. El joven abogado cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza en una postura relajada realizando desdén infantil.

-¡Feh! Lo que me gano por hacerte favores. ¿Por qué más estaría aquí, Idiota? ¡Por tu estúpida empresa!-

-...-

Sesshomaru no contestó. Devolvió el desdén adoptando sin darse cuenta la misma actitud de su hermano menor. Lo cierto es que estaba colérico y era incapaz de pensar con claridad. Su sangre bullía como magma de un volcán. Quería moler a golpes al estúpido Bastardo por haber puesto sus asqueroso labios en la deliciosa piel de su Conejo. El ardor en su dedo anular se hizo presente riñendo por su falta de control. El Demonio Blanco respiró profundamente, no quería convertirse en lobo de nuevo. Apretó los puños sosegando su cólera, ya luego encontraría la manera para cobrarse el atrevimiento.

-¿Qué hay con ello?-

-Si ya estás recuperado deberías encargarte de tus propios asuntos.-

-Limítate a seguir mis órdenes.-

-No soy tu maldito sirviente-

-Pero ahora trabajas para mí. Así que sí lo eres, Bestia-

-¿A quién le llamas Bestia, Tarado?-

-Chicos… chicos … mantengamos la calma por favor.-

Fue bastante cómico ver la manera en la que dos adultos se comportaban igual que un par de niños testarudos y maleducados. Rin se acercó con calma hasta donde Sesshomaru rumiaba pestes. Colocó su mano izquierda sobre el brazo cruzado del empresario tratando de sosegar el furor de la situación. Cuando sus orbes castaños se cruzaron con la molesta mirada ambarina, la sonrisa más bella y radiante adorno su rostro desarmando el aro de fuego que enmarcaba la iridiscencias doradas. La mirada del hermano menor no perdió detalle de la curiosa escena.

-Inuyasha ¿Te gustaría quedarte a cenar?-

-Rin…-

-¿Perdón?-

La morena le sonrió a Sesshomaru que le reprochaba con la mirada. Rin le guiñó un ojo en complicidad apretando tiernamente el enorme bicep preso entre sus delgados dedos.

-Sería un honor que nos acompañaras. Me llevará un par de minutos pero prometo que la cena estará deliciosa, soy muy buena en la cocina. ¿Qué dices, aceptas?-

-Bueno yo…-

El abogado miró desconfiado hacia su hermano. Contempló cómo el mayor sustuvo una conversación silenciosa con la chica que culminó con él rodando los ojos y con ella sonriendo.

-... No quiero causar molestias…-

-¡Para nada! Ustedes vayan a la sala, les avisaré cuando esté listo. Mientras tanto, Sesshy ¿Podrías llevar una botella de vino para abrir el apetito? Prometo no demorarme con la cena-

-Sandeces-

El peliplata se soltó del agarre y caminó hacia la cocina haciendo gala de su porte imperial. Rin le sonrió cálida al estupefacto invitado. Inuyasha estaba sin palabras, nunca antes había visto a Sesshomaru ceder ante alguna persona, y esta joven lo había logrado sin amenazas ni despliegue de fuerza bruta. Tan solo había sonreído y batido las pestañas. Era asombroso. Parpadeó un par de veces sonriendo incrédulo, ver a una chica actuando con tanta familiaridad alrededor de un ser salido del Averno como lo era el idiota de su medio hermano, lo descolocó.

No esperaba encontrarse con esta situación tan fuera de lugar. Cuando Jaken le comunicó esta misma tarde que Sesshomaru solicitó su apoyo para el cierre de un nuevo negocio, no pudo contener su molestia y decidió ir en busca de ese Roñoso para decirle que él no era su maldito empleado y que se metiera sus órdenes por el trasero. Pero verlo tan cómodo y amable con esa chica era sumamente extraño. Sesshomaru jamás compartía su valioso tiempo con cualquier otra persona que no fuera él mismo, mucho menos pensar en que lo vería realizar alguna actividad que no fuera trabajo o que involucre dinero de por medio. Al único ser al que le permitía pasar con él más tiempo del estrictamente necesario, era a su horrendo asistente. Ese viejo gruñón se desvivía por complacer cada uno de los caprichos de Sesshomaru por más extravagantes que fueran a pesar de recibir un trato infrahumano. Pero el pequeño monstruo refunfuñon no contaba, ya que prácticamente había servido a Sesshomaru desde que nació. Inuyasha sonrió ante su descubrimiento. Ahora estaba dispuesto a averiguar el motivo por el cual el quisquilloso Demonio Blanco insistía en permanecer en ese lugar. Rin le sonrió con ternura ajena a las teorías conspirativas que cruzaban por la mente del abogado.

-Acompáñame a la sala, ponte cómodo. No sabía que vendrías, de lo contrario la cena ya estaría lista.-

-Lo lamento, la próxima vez prometo avisar con anticipación-

-Eso espero, sino cenaremos comida china a domicilio-

Ambos reían con soltura cuando el Demonio Blanco regresó con un par de copas y una botella de Château Margaux. Su rostro impávido estaba teñido de fastidio. La morena se disculpó y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar la cena. Ambos hombres suspiraron cuando la veterinaria se marchó. Sesshomaru le ofreció de mala gana una de las copas al peligris. Inuyasha la aceptó con los ojos entrecerrados con sospecha. La aparente amabilidad del Demonio Blanco le parecía tan surrealista. Tomó asiento en el sofá individual mientras el empresario descorchaba la botella y servía el licor en ambas copas.

-Pensé que era una mala broma de Jaken.-

-¿El qué?-

-Esa chica…-

-¿Qué hay con ella?-

-Es especial…-

-¿Has venido solo a eso?-

-¡Feh! Tan irritable como siempre. Por lo visto nos solo recuperaste tu apariencia sino que también tu humor insufrible-

Sesshomaru bufó y se dejó caer sobre su sillón favorito. Le dio un par de vueltas al líquido escarlata dentro de su copa antes de oler el contenido y llevarse el elixir a los labios. Tenía pensado beber esa botella con Rin pero el estúpido Bastardo había estropeado sus planes. Inuyasha lo observaba con recelo, casi nunca compartía momentos tan tranquilos junto a su hermano. La gran mayoría eran discusiones tontas y sin sentido que finalizaban cuando su padre intervenía y Sesshomaru se retiraba de la mansión. Si está mañana le hubieran dicho que tomaría una copa de vino civilizadamente con el idiota esnobista, habría enviado al lunático de vuelta al manicomio.

-Aún no puedo volver.-

La pesadez en la voz grave arrancó al más joven de sus pensamientos.

-¿Por qué no? Estás igual de horrible-

Sesshomaru rodó los ojos bufando sonoramente.

-No creo que tenga que explicar mis razones a un descerebrado como tú.-

-Pues gracias a este descerebrado, tu estúpida empresa se mantiene a flote.-

-Sandeces-

-¡Feh! No debí hacerte el favor. Malagradecido-

-Yo no te lo pedí. Pero, en todo caso, admito que tu cabeza de chorlito funciona después de todo. Te felicito, sabes contar-

-Maldito…-

El silencio incómodo se hizo presente. Los hermanos se miraban sin verse, obligándose a ignorar la presencia del otro. Los ojos de Inuyasha recorrieron la estancia a detalle. Se trataba de una modesta casa, la decoración y los muebles eran de segunda mano pero era más que evidente que habían sido colocados con afecto. El peligris podía sentir ese calor de hogar que tanta falta hacía en las frías paredes de la mansión. Suspiró sin ser consciente. Sus orbes ambarinas repararon en la televisión que mostraba el menú principal del filme olvidado. Con disimulo observó a su hermano mayor que miraba hacia la nada absorto en sus pensamientos. La ágil mente del abogado no tardó en deducir que antes de que él llegara, la joven pelinegra y el ogro de Sesshomaru estaban viendo una película. El entrecejo de Inuyasha se frunció levemente, le parecía inverosímil que el apático Demonio Blanco accediera a comportarse como una persona común y corriente. Esa chica en verdad era excepcional.

-¿Tienes noticias de la manada?-

Inuyasha se tomó su tiempo para responder. Se limitó a observar los movimientos en el contenido de su copa cuando rotó la muñeca y la hizo girar en círculos. Su mente lo transportó a la vacía mansión trayéndole malos recuerdos. Desde hace varios meses Inu no Taisho no abandonaba el bosque, ya no pasaba tiempo en casa ni mucho menos le interesaban los asuntos de la oficina. Era como si el mundo exterior no le importase en lo más mínimo.

-Casi no-

-...-

-Hace dos meses estaba regresando de un viaje de negocios cuando Myoga me dijo que fuera al bosque. Pensé que te encontraría al frente pero me sorprendí cuando ví que el Viejo aún era el líder y en toda la manada se rumoraba que habías huido. Fue él quien me puso al tanto de tu situación y me pidió que te entregue el mensaje.-

-Ya veo-

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para que Padre te castigara de esa manera?-

Fue el turno de Sesshomaru para suspirar. Esa era la misma pregunta que se había repetido los últimos dos meses y aún no era capaz de encontrar la respuesta. Al principio creyó que fue una treta para sacarlo de en medio y que su medio hermano ocupará su lugar como siguiente Alpha, pero lo descartó la noche que el mismo Inuyasha le entregó el mensaje de su padre. No tenía sentido, de lo contrario a estas alturas el Bastardo ya sería líder y él sería un lobo para siempre. Las revelaciones que había tenido a lo largo de las semanas le daban una pista importante, pero aún no entendía la finalidad de ver en sueños el pasado de su padres.

-No lo sé. Pero es una molestia ser un maldito lobo todo el tiempo-

-Me lo imagino. ¿Cómo recuperaste tu apariencia? La última vez en verdad te veías patético.-

-Es complicado. Aún no rompo la maldición. Es por eso que no puedo volver a la oficina-

-...-

Inuyasha no dijo nada. Ahora comprendía porqué Jaken direccionó el nuevo proyecto a su mando. Sesshomaru no estaba en condiciones para retomar las riendas de su empresa, o al menos de forma presencial. El menor asintió cuando el empresario ofreció servirle otra copa. Desde la cocina un olor agradable se coló a través de la brisa del viento abriendo el apetito de ambos hermanos. Inuyasha olfateó moviendo las aletas de su nariz respingada, vaya que olía delicioso. Sesshomaru cerró los ojos bebiendo con calma de su copa. No lo admitiría pero el momento era agradable, así que optó por permanecer callado para no arruinar la relativa paz que reinaba en el ambiente.

Pasaron quince minutos de silencio grato. Los pasos de Rin la anunciaron al entrar a la estancia. La pelinegra sonrió al observar la curiosa escena, de lejos parecían un par de gotas de agua, pero al acercarse las diferencias saltaban a la vista. Lo único que los diferenciaba en este momento era el color de las costosas camisas, mientras que la de Sesshomaru era de un azul rey, la de Inuyasha era un bonito color rojo sangre que contrastaba con el curioso collar de negras cuentas que le llegaba un par de dedos debajo de la clavícula. La morena se acercó detrás de Sesshomaru cruzando sus menudos brazos alrededor del cuello esbelto.

El peliplata entrecerró las pestañas hallando el oscuro cabello de Rin. El aroma a vainilla revuelta con las especias de la cena removieron su apetito. Inuyasha trataba de disimular su sorpresa detrás de una cara de póker. En algún lugar del mundo debería estar sucediendo alguna desgracia en consecuencia del efecto mariposa¹, era sencillamente increíble que esa joven tocará al Demonio Blanco y viviera para contarlo.

-La cena está lista, caballeros.-

-¡Genial! Muero de hambre-

Rin se incorporó sonriendo, el par de hermanos la imitó poniéndose de pie. Inuyasha depositó la copa en la mesa ratona haciendo tiempo para que la dispar pareja se adelantara, era tan extraño, se sentía como un violinista haciendo mal tercio. Abrió los ojos haciendo una mueca entre asco y sorpresa al darse cuenta de lo que eso implicaba: sonaba como si esos dos fueran una pareja romántica y eso era imposible porque su hermano no tenía sentimientos.

-¡Inuyasha te estamos esperando!-

-¡Voy!-

El peligris sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado alejando esas ideas terroríficas de su mente. Recorrió con pasos tranquilos la distancia hasta la estancia, sus ojos curiosos reparaban en la mayor cantidad de detalles que podía. Al llegar a la cocina halló otra peculiar escena: Sesshomaru encabezaba la mesa con un gesto sereno a lado de la joven que parloteaba mil cosas a la vez. La observaba con atención mientras la anfitriona narraba con excesivos detalles y gestos su odisea culinaria. En los ojos de su hermano podía percibir una calidez que jamás había visto antes. Un aguijón lo picoteo en un costado del pecho. Cuando era niño, uno de sus deseos secretos era que su hermano mayor le prestará una pizca de la atención que ahora le brindaba a esa joven.

Siempre había admirado a Sesshomaru. Era la segunda persona más increíble que conocía. Era sin dudas un hombre talentoso y una bestia terrible. Un auténtico genio malvado. Si era sincero consigo mismo, también lo envidiaba un poco. El orgullo desmedido con el que su padre hablaba de él, le dejaba un sabor agridulce en la boca. A él también le hubiera gustado ser cercano a ese hermano distante y frío que lo trataba con desdén, crecer siguiendo sus enseñanzas y consejos bajo su mirada atenta de preocupación y orgullo. De niño, cuando terminaba llorando luego de alguna pelea, su padre solía calmarlo diciéndole que Sesshomaru no lo odiaba, que al perder a su madre se volvió un niño callado y arisco. Inu no Taisho constantemente se culpaba por no haber sido un buen padre para su primogénito. Pero Inuyasha no estaba de acuerdo, su padre era el mejor del mundo, no comprendía porque su hermano mayor lo trataba de manera tan hostil.

Al paso de los años, harto del maltrato injustificado, Inuyasha terminó por rendirse. No necesitaba a un hermano déspota y cruel que lo humillaba por no ser un licántropo puro al igual que él y su padre. Decidió que algún día sería mejor que aquel ser insensible e inalcanzable. Fue difícil, pero en cierto modo lo logró, decidió seguir los pasos de su padre y continuar con el imperio en abogacía que había forjado con tanto esfuerzo. También podía considerarse a sí mismo como el mestizo más fuerte de todo Céneves, entrenó durante años siguiendo los consejos de su progenitor hasta que logró derrotarlo en más de una ocasión en combates amistosos. Inuyasha estaba orgulloso de todo lo que había logrado, pero en el fondo se sabía perdedor frente a su hermano: Sesshomaru había labrado su propio destino por sí mismo, sin la ayuda de nada más que su intelecto. Aunque a estas alturas de su vida le costará reconocerlo, su hermano mayor en verdad era increíble.

-¡Inuyasha! ¿Qué estás esperando? ¡La cena se enfría! ¡No me quemé en vano para que nadie disfrute de mi comida!-

El peligris parpadeó sobresaltado ante el enérgico llamado de la pelinegra. Sonrió vacuo con los ojos aún bañados de nostalgia. Darse cuenta que envidiaba un poco a la alegre joven que gozaba de la entera atención de ese ser implacable e indiferente, lo hacía sentirse un poco incómodo. Caminó hasta la mesa redonda y decidió sentarse junto a la morena. En los platos estaba servida una sustanciosa porción de lasagna a la bolognesa¹, la pesadumbre en el ánimo del abogado se evaporó cuando el olor a comida casera recién hecha inundó sus fosas nasales humedeciendo sus papilas gustativas. El peligris alzó la mirada hallando la sonrisa sincera y cálida de la mujer, entrecerró los ojos cuando por un momento le pareció vislumbrar un extraño resplandor alrededor de la morena.

-¿A qué se ve delicioso? Espero que tu si tengas sentido culinario y no desprecies mi comida-

-No desprecie tu comida, Mujer. Solo hice una observación objetiva-

-Heriste mi sensibilidad alimenticia. Es una crítica de la que no me podré reponer nunca-

-¿Se puede saber qué fue lo que le dijiste?-

Sesshomaru lo miro con su inusual impasibilidad. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de responder.

-Solo le dije que le había puesto demasiado queso.-

-¡Ves, de nuevo con lo mismo!- Rin hizo un adorable puchero antes de cruzar los brazos de manera infantil -Ni siquiera lo has probado, ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?-

-Mi sentido del olfato nunca se equivoca.-

-¡Pamplinas! Antes no te quejabas de mi comida-

-Antes era un lobo-

-¿Y eso qué?-

Sesshomaru tomó sus cubiertos con su habitual aire aristocrático con toda la calma del mundo. Se sentía tan cómodo que ya no le desagradaba la presencia de Inuyasha en su mesa, le haría pagar a ese Conejo por arruinar lo que pudo ser una romántica cena para dos personas.

-No quería darte motivos para que te desquites. Tuve suficiente con el trato denigrante que recibí de tu parte al tratarme como a una estúpida mascota-

Rin abrió la boca en una 'o' perfecta. Estaba algo indignada por la respuesta tan directa del empresario. Inuyasha se mordió los labios para no reír, prefirió jugar con un trozo de pasta con las puntas de su tenedor y bajar la mirada ocultándose detrás de su flequillo. El debate que presenciaba era muy divertido.

-¿Así que todo era por supervivencia, no es así?-

-En efecto. Tuve suficiente de vacunas y termómetros por el resto de mi vida.-

Rin entrecerró los ojos y movió los labios apretados de un lado a otro. Sesshomaru se estaba desquitando por haber invitado a Inuyasha a cenar con ellos sin su consentimiento. Respiró profundamente antes de tomar su tenedor con fuerza innecesaria, con la mirada llena de reproche se llevó un bocado de pasta y queso a la boca. Apenas sintió la calidez y el sabor del pomodoro¹ bañado en orégano y demás especias inundar su lengua, el enojo se evaporó por arte de magia.

-¡Está delicioso!-

-En verdad lo está. Le felicito Mademoiselle-

-¡Qué amable eres! Pero llámame Rin, me pones nerviosa si me hablas de usted. Me haces sentir mayor-

-De acuerdo Rin. No le hagas caso a ese amargado, la lasagna está en su punto exacto.-

-¿¡Verdad que sí!? ¡Te lo dije Sesshy! ¡Eres el único subnormal en esta mesa!-

Inuyasha estuvo a punto de escupir toda el agua que estaba bebiendo, esta vez la risa no pudo ser contenida y casi provocó una catástrofe. Rin se sorprendió al ver a su visitante toser para recuperar el aliento. Con su mano izquierda le dio pequeñas palmadas para ayudarle a respirar. Estaba comenzando a asustarse. Inuyasha mantenía la cabeza gacha y su espalda se movía en pequeños espasmos. Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos con sospecha cuando escuchó un resoplido parecido a una risa ronca.

-Oye… Inuyasha… ¿Estás bien? ¿No te moriste, cierto? No podría comer a lado de un cadáver-

Las carcajadas fueron más audibles. El abogado ya no se estaba ahogando, se estaba riendo. Sesshomaru rodó los ojos y decidió ignorar a ese par de inmaduros para seguir cenando. Rin estaba estupefacta, por un momento creyó que el visitante se había muerto, pero escuchar sus carcajadas fue un gran alivio, poco a poco una risa nerviosa se imprimió en su rostro aumentando de intensidad. Inuyasha reía como hace años no lo hacía, contemplar al único ser humano capaz de insultar al Demonio Blanco de una manera tan inocente era algo sencillamente increíble.

Alzó la vista negando con la cabeza mientras reía. Sus orbes dorados repararon en los brillantes ojos castaños de Rin. Toda los celos que experimentó hace apenas unos minutos fueron desechados de inmediato. Era más que obvia la razón por la cual Sesshomaru insistía en permanecer a lado de esta humana. Ella era la única capaz de derretir la muralla de hielo que rodeaba a su altivo y soberbio hermano mayor con tan solo una sonrisa. Y en su fuero interno, estaba feliz por eso.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Si, lo lamento-

-¡Qué alivio! No quería ir a la cárcel por haberte asesinado-

-No puedes ir a la cárcel por eso.-

-¿Ah no?-

-No. -

-Vaya eso sí que es un alivio.-

La cena transcurrió sin otro accidente. Rin e Inuyasha se sumergieron en una profunda crítica sobre Sesshomaru quien sólo rodaba los ojos y gruñía en voz baja por ser el blanco de burlas de ese par de niños necios. Las risas no faltaron en esa mesa, una botella de un Merlot¹ con notas afrutadas acompañó la lasagna. El empresario permanecía en silencio con el borde de la copa pegada contra sus labios escondiendo una sonrisa. Ver al Conejo hablar de él con tanta pasión, aunque fuera para quejarse a detalle, inflaba su ego. Eso quería decir que la veterinaria pensaba en él más de lo que creía, tal vez su plan estaba dando resultado. Debía agradecer al imbécil de Inuyasha por sonsacar tan valiosa información. Rin estaba tan inmersa en la plática que no se daba cuenta de lo que decía ni cómo lo decía, no se percataba de la ternura y el afecto que se escondían debajo de todos los reclamos infantiles. Porque aunque en estos momentos se quejara con vehemencia, Sesshomaru sabía que nada de lo que decía era en serio: la morena no cambiaría nada de él ni de su ególatra personalidad aunque tuviera la oportunidad.

-¡Y entonces le dije: "¡Nos rendimos!" y el malvado me golpeó con un periódico! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Le ofrezco paz y me ataca!-

-¿Y qué pasó después?-

Inuyasha escuchaba divertido el relato de la morena. De vez en cuando miraba de reojo el semblante apacible de su hermano, sorprendiendose al hallarlo cómodo con la algarabía reinante. Rin bebió un sorbo de su copa para proseguir en su anécdota, después de todo, era la primera vez que exteriorizaba su experiencia de cuarto contacto. Shippo aunque era su amigo, casi un hermano para ella, desconocía que vivía desde hace casi una semana con Sesshomaru. Sabía que cuando lo supiera le daría un sermón kilométrico acerca de los riesgos de vivir con un desconocido y sobretodo lo precipitado de comenzar una nueva relación apenas a un mes de su rompimiento y bla, bla, bla… Rin agradecía su preocupación, pero no quería ser juzgada, quería vivir todos los increíbles momentos que pudiera a lado de ese hombre magnífico.

-Sesshy lo regañó y dejó de golpearme. Ese alienígena casi se postró a sus pies. ¡Y dicen que la rara soy yo! ¿Puedes creerlo?-

-¡Eso no es nada! Deberías verlo en la oficina, parece un disco rayado diciendo 'Amo Bonito, Amo Bonito'. Creo que tiene un serio problema psicológico-

-¡¿Verdad que sí?! -

-A pesar de lo que digan, par de tontos, es el mejor asistente contable de todo el país-

Inuyasha y Rin se miraron al mismo tiempo antes de regresar la mirada en el sereno porte de Sesshomaru que bebía con elegancia de su copa. La complicidad de esos dos comenzaba a alarmarlo, no creía conveniente que su Conejo compartiera mucho tiempo con el Bastardo, podía enterarse de cosas vergonzosas de su infancia y no tenía la más mínima intención de que ella lo supiera.

-Pues a mi me parece grosero y maleducado. No solo invade mi casa y me golpea sino que también me ofende.-

-No lo volverá a hacer. Te lo prometo-

Rin deshizo su mohín para acariciar con su mano derecha los dedos de pianista que descansaban sobre la mesa.

-Lo sé. Gracias…-

Inuyasha carraspeó incómodo. Su sentido arácnido le decía que ya era hora de irse. La morena sonrió un poco avergonzada y de dispuso a recoger los platos de la mesa, pero las grandes manos de Inuyasha fueron más rápidas. El abogado estaba de pie junto a ella apilando los platos entre sus manos para llevarlos al lavabo.

-Permite que me encargue. Has sido demasiado amable al preparar la cena.-

-¡Oh no, de ninguna manera! Eres nuestro invitado, no te pondré a limpiar-

-Pero yo quiero hacerlo. Me sentiré ofendido si te niegas.-

Rin miró con sus enormes ojos castaños a Sesshomaru que solo parpadeó lentamente como respuesta. La morena suspiró derrotada antes de mirar a Inuyasha con los ojos entrecerrados y un mohín adorable en el rostro.

-De acuerdo. Si te ofreces más de dos veces a realizar una tarea doméstica no puedo negarme. Pero que conste que no estoy de acuerdo.-

-Lo tendré presente-

El peligris sonrió y continuó con su labor. Sesshomaru terminaba el último sorbo en su copa de vino. Un par de segundos de silencio pasaron llamando su atención. Curioso, a lado de Rin la ausencia de ruido era prácticamente nula. Giró sus orbes doradas hacia la morena e inmediatamente frunció el entrecejo con preocupación. El anillo en su dedo anular se apretó en la extremidad de manera casi dolorosa. Rin permanecía en silencio con la cabeza gacha escondiendo los ojos detrás de su flequillo. El resplandor que la rodeaba desapareció de un momento a otro y fue reemplazado por un halo pesado que titilaba a su alrededor. La piel de mármol del empresario se erizó cuando una densa ola de energía implosionó del menudo cuerpo de Rin.

Inuyasha terminaba de recoger los platos cuando las ondas expansivas chocaron contra él. El collar de cuentas reaccionó de manera automática ante la explosión energética hundiéndose con pesadez contra el cuello de Inuyasha, vibraba con sutileza conforme un resplandor blancuzco cubría las cuentas una por una. El abogado miró con los ojos abiertos en dirección del origen de la energía mágica sorprendiendose al hallarla en la joven.

-¿Rin?-

El llamado de Sesshomaru fue ignorado por la morena. La energía espesa pareció aumentar de intensidad. Cuando la pelinegra alzó el rostro sus ojos estaban en blanco, unas marcas como grecas extrañas parecían esculpidas sobre la piel antes tersa de la frente y las mejillas. Las venas de sus brazos se sobresaltaron imitando las ramificaciones de una raíz. El cuerpo entero se estremecía en espasmos violentos. El cabello negro se elevaba por detrás de su espalda moviéndose al compás de la fuerza de la energía. Las marcas comenzaban a adquirir una coloración púrpura.

El hermano menor giró en dirección de la chica con la intención de socorrerla cuando de improviso la morena levantó con fuerza su brazo izquierdo apresando el antebrazo de Inuyasha. Una corriente eléctrica atravesó el cuerpo del joven, la luminiscencia en el collar de cuentas aumentó de intensidad como método de defensa.

- _Cuidate del hombre pálido de mirada sangrienta. La muerte lo rodea y a la muerte atrae.-_

El cuerpo de Rin se sacudió con violencia ocasionando que los platos que eran sostenidos por las manos de Inuyasha cayeran al piso rompiéndose al instante en miles de fragmentos causando un gran estruendo. Rin se soltó de Inuyasha como si quemara. Sus manos se dirigieron al borde de la mesa rasgando la madera con las uñas hasta hacerla crujir.

 _-La luna brillará con su halo carmesí. Se derramará sangre inocente para alimentar la ambición de la bestia o para aplacarla por siempre…-_

La voz de Rin se escuchaba triple. Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de ambos hermanos cuando la profecía brotó de los labios de la joven. La oscuridad que la rodeaba regresó de golpe, fue como retroceder una película. Rin soltó su agarre para cruzar los brazos sobre su rostro mientras la energía ingresaba a su cuerpo nuevamente. Los grabados desaparecieron y todo el cuerpo de la morena dejó de convulsionar, pero en su lugar, aparecieron diversos moretones y rasguños surcando los brazos y las piernas femeninas. La pelinegra exhaló un fuerte grito. Una corriente de aire invisible y poderosa la empujó con todo y asiento, Rin salió despedida varios metros hacia atrás haciendo añicos la silla al caer.

-¡Rin!-

Sesshomaru no perdió tiempo, se puso de pie yendo en auxilio de la joven. Inuyasha permanecía estático en su sitio. La piel de su antebrazo ardía en el lugar donde los dedos de Rin lo tocaron, el collar permanecía irradiando luz. La morena pataleaba y manoteaba tratando de sacarse de encima al enemigo invisible. Las marcas parpadeaban de forma intermitente apareciendo y desapareciendo en diversos sitios, como si anunciarán las próximas heridas. Los chillidos eran de desgarradora angustia. Sesshomaru se tiró al piso junto a ella, la acunó en brazos recibiendo gran parte de los golpes de la desesperada chica. Intentaba contenerla pero Rin no parecía escuchar, toda su piel estaba erizada, alrededor del cuello femenino aparecían las marcas de unas manos ciñendo su garganta.

El peliplata la llamaba una y otra vez, pero era inútil, no podía arrancarla del trance. Apretó los dientes con fuerza. En el centro de su pecho una angustia estaba instalada, jamás se había sentido tan impotente ante alguna situación. Acababa de descubrir que el sufrimiento de la joven era algo que sencillamente no era capaz de soportar.

-¡RIN!-

Las heridas comenzaban a adquirir una coloración más intensa. Rin abrió los ojos despidiendo una luz deslumbrante por los orificios del rostro. El cuerpo de la joven se contorsionó en un rictus de rigidez. Una palidez mortecina pigmentaba la piel de la pelinegra. Sesshomaru pudo sentir como su temperatura corporal descendía velozmente.

-¡No! ¡Rin reacciona! ¡Maldita sea!-

" _Coloca un par de dedos en su frente y presiona unos segundos. Volverá en sí"_

El susurro fue la respuesta que necesitaba. Colocó el dedo índice y cordial de su mano derecha en medio de la frente de Rin, aplicó un poco de presión en el lugar indicado y de manera increíble pudo sentir con claridad el vínculo que lo unía a la chica. Sentía el terror insondable que la mantenía presa, un asco mórbido y miedo, mucho miedo. Cinco segundos después el trance se detuvo. El cuerpo de Rin se relajó por arte de magia. Cerró los ojos mientras las heridas y la palidez de muerte desaparecían. Sesshomaru respiraba agitadamente esperando una reacción, retiró la presión de la frente de la joven y con ternura le acarició el rostro sudoroso. La morena aspiró una furiosa bocanada de aire y abrió los ojos. Los orbes castaños estaban desorbitados, las pupilas dilatadas regresaban a la normalidad al igual que la respiración entrecortada al encontrarse en un lugar conocido.

-Rin… reacciona…-

-Sessh…-

El rostro de Rin se fue marchitando en cámara lenta. El nudo en la garganta del empresario se volvió doloroso cuando los hermosos ojos se empañaron de tristeza y miedo, el labio inferior temblaba doblando las esquinas hacia abajo en una mueca contorsionada de profunda pena. Sesshomaru acarició el rostro que temblaba de miedo irracional. Cuando Rin abrió la boca fue para inhalar sonoramente y abrazarse al cuello del peliplata llorando con ahínco. El Demonio Blanco la acunó contra sí. Estaba en el suelo con la pierna izquierda flexionada y la derecha extendida, la joven sentada en su regazo lloraba a lágrima viva. Con un largo brazo rodeaba la estrecha cintura y con el otro sostenía la cabeza de Rin acariciando sus cabellos tratando de calmar los escalofríos que aún navegaban en el menudo cuerpo.

-...fue horrible … fue tan real… esta vez sí fue real… lo ví, era él, quería hacerme daño… tengo miedo. Me conoce, sabe quién soy…-

-Nada va a pasarte _Petit Lapin_. Yo te protegeré-

-¡Oh Sesshy!... Es horrible… él es malo… en sus ojos solo hay muerte…-

-No permitiré que algo malo te suceda _Mon Amour¹-_

Inuyasha desvió la mirada de ese momento tan íntimo. Se dio media vuelta y regresó a la sala sin hacer el menor ruido. Sentado en el sofá individual, jugaba con el collar que había regresado a la normalidad desde que el trance de Rin finalizará. Era sencillamente increíble, la veterinaria era la segunda persona que conocía en poseer un poder profético tan poderoso como para activar la defensa del artilugio que pendía de su cuello. Era evidente que la joven no tenía control alguno del poder que habitaba en ella, incluso por su reacción, dudaba que supiera siquiera lo que sucedía en esos lapsos inexplicables. La magia que vibraba en ella con tal fuerza era indómita y ancestral, él lo sabía, la mitad de su adolescencia la vivió al lado de hechiceras y magos, era obvio que pudiera reconocer este tipo de percances. La verdadera incógnita radica en la extraña premonición, la advertencia era clara, un enemigo se alzaba desde las sombras, oculto en lo profundo del misterio prometiendo muerte y destrucción.

El conocimiento que poseía le advertía prudencia. Su prometida solía decir que el significado de visiones y sueños no siempre era literal, sino que escondían pistas en detalles insignificantes. La muerte a veces significaba vida; la abundancia, pobreza; la oscuridad era luz. Pero a veces, en algunas situaciones especiales, las promociones se cumplían tal cual se habían visto, incluso sobrepasaban las expectativas. Inuyasha suspiró, se dejó caer sobre el respaldo del sofá, su cabeza apoyada en el respaldo del asiento le permitía observar el techo con facilidad. Su mente agitada repasaba los sucesos una y otra vez tratando de hallar una respuesta. ¿Acaso Rin ya había tenido episodios similares con anterioridad? ¿Sesshomaru lo sabía, por eso permanecía con ella? ¿O acaso existía otra razón?

El peligris nadaba en un mar de incertidumbre cuando un murmullo llamó su atención. Inuyasha levantó la cabeza y vio con claridad cómo su hermano subía las escaleras con lentitud cargando a Rin en brazos. La mirada dorada vigiló el recorrido hasta que se perdieron en el pasillo que seguramente conectaba a las habitaciones. El abogado exhaló sonoramente y se talló el rostro con las manos. Su vista divago en la estancia antes de mirar la dirección en la que su hermano desapareció, se puso de pie dirigiéndose rumbo a la cocina. Contempló con un extraño sinsabor el desastre de la mesa. Era una pena que la velada tan agradable haya terminado en una tragedia. Se agachó junto a los platos rotos y en silencio comenzó a recoger los fragmentos de la vajilla regados por el piso.

Finalizaba la labor de limpieza cuando escuchó el frufrú de la suave suela de unas pantuflas en el umbral de la puerta. Se secó las manos en una toalla antes de volverse y encontrar el semblante claramente preocupado de su hermano mayor. Sesshomaru mantenía el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula tensa. Las manos de pianista estaban enfundadas en los bolsillos del pantalón aparentando una postura casual, pero para Inuyasha era obvio que lo último que el empresario sentía en esos momentos era tranquilidad.

-¿Cómo está?-

-Mejor. La dejé dormida.-

-Es bueno saberlo…-

-...-

-...-

-Se que no me incumbe, pero debo preguntar. ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?-

Sesshomaru respiró profundo antes de hablar. Era la segunda pregunta en esa noche que era incapaz de responder. Se permitió bajar la guardia con su hermano menor, Inuyasha se había comportado a la altura de una situación inexplicable. No solo les había brindado un preciado momento de privacidad sino que también había aseado la cocina sin que nadie lo forzará a hacerlo. Por primera vez, sentía que podía confiar en él hombre que esperaba por su respuesta.

-Rin suele tener episodios esporádicamente. Entra de manera involuntaria en un tipo de trance. Pero nunca tan fuertes como el de hoy -

-¿Ha tenido pesadillas o terrores nocturnos¹? ¿Temblores inexplicables o algún resplandor repentino?-

-¿Tú cómo lo sabes?-

El ceño de Sesshomaru se frunció. Le parecía extraño que Inuyasha supiera tanto al respecto. Después de todo, no era una situación cotidiana. El abogado suspiró relajando el semblante, al parecer, no había errado en su suposición.

-Creo saber qué es lo que pasa con ella. Rin posee una magia poderosa. Es increíble la fuerza con la que se manifiesta. Debe aprender a controlarlo o de lo contrario podría morir-

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?-

-Digamos que conozco a una persona que le pasaba algo similar. Hablaré con ella, no creo que tenga inconvenientes en ayudar a tu novia -

El empresario no respondió. Las palabras de su hermano resonaban en su mente. El Bastardo tenía razón. Sospechaba que el poder de Rin era peligroso para ella misma, pero no sabía hasta qué punto. Su mente de inmediato recordó la noche en la que huyó de la clínica, si esa vez no hubiera regresado a tiempo, Rin hubiera muerto víctima de algún trance como el de esta noche. El poder de la morena no podía seguir fluyendo sin ningún tipo de control. La próxima vez, podría cobrar la vida de la pelinegra. Inuyasha miraba el perfil de su hermano con empatía. Sabía exactamente cómo se sentía, él también lo experimentó en su momento. Suspiró. Con pasos tranquilos llegó junto a él en marco de la puerta.

-Me encargaré del proyecto, envíale a Jaken todo lo que quieras contemplar en el contrato. Prometo que tendré una respuesta favorable para Rin.-

Sesshomaru lo miro con el ceño fruncido. Su mente estaba hundida en un mar de confusión.

No lograba entender la actitud del menor.

-¿Por qué haces todo esto?-

Inuyasha sonrió enseñando uno de sus colmillos. Le palmeo el hombro al empresario antes de caminar a la salida.

-Aunque me disguste, eres mi hermano. Y que te quede claro que no lo hago por ti, esa joven me agrada.-

Sesshomaru alzó las cejas sorprendido. Esbozó media sonrisa y relajó el semblante siguiendo los pasos del abogado que estaba abriendo la puerta. El empresario extrajo del bolsillo de su pantalón un papel doblado por la mitad.

-Inuyasha…-

El aludido detuvo sus pasos al escuchar su nombre. Sesshomaru usualmente se dirigía a él con insultos, casi nunca se dignaba a llamarlo por su nombre. Giró despacio cerciorándose que no se había equivocado. El Demonio Blanco le extendió la mano derecha con el papel doblado entre los dedos índice y cordial. Inuyasha lo tomó con los mismos dos dedos, usando su pulgar lo desdobló para leer el contenido. Las orbes color oro rojizo denotaban desconcierto. En su rostro estaba pintada la sorpresa. La mirada del abogado viajó del papel al hombre un par de veces antes de hablar.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Mi gratitud.-

-Es un cheque en blanco…-

-Pon la cantidad que desees. Mañana mismo la tendrás en tu cuenta bancaria.-

-No lo entiendo…-

-Si no lo quieres devuélvelo…-

-No, no, ya entendí el concepto… gracias, supongo …-

\- Espero que con esto te quede claro que no soy un malagradecido.-

-¿Por qué siento como si acabaras de golpearme en el estómago?-

-Porque eres un idiota.-

-Tsk…-

Inuyasha sonrió resignado. Guardó el cheque en su bolsillo trasero y dio media vuelta rumbo a su automóvil. Sesshomaru observó cómo el deportivo desapareció por la calle antes de suspirar y cerrar la puerta. Se apoyó contra la madera para darse soporte. Sus ojos dorados miraban hacia la nada sintiéndose sumamente cansado.

Mejor se daba prisa. No quería dejar sola a su Conejo por mucho tiempo.

TBC

…..

Notas finales: Bastante movido ¿No creen? Este ha sido uno de los capítulos más difíciles que he escrito, lo tenía perfectamente armado en mi cabeza pero todo estaba en blanco a la hora de escribir, no estoy del todo conforme pero ya no quiero darle más vueltas o me volveré loca D:

Ya va siendo hora de que las cosas se pongan interesantes, ya tuvimos momento muy dulces y ahora vienen los amargos, tal vez quieran matarme por eso o tal vez la incertidumbre ataque primero :v como vengo diciendo desde el capítulo 14 la temática es fuerte y lo que viene es necesario para la evolución de los personajes, pido disculpas de antemano por sí algunas situaciones llegan a herir susceptibilidades pero bueno, las advertencias no están de adorno :v

Aquí las notas de la lectura:

 **Mon Cheri¹:** En francés significa 'querida'

 **Oro Rojizo¹:** El oro rojo es una aleación de un metal precioso que presenta una proporción de 750 g de oro fino y 250 g de cobre. Como resultado se obtiene un color más sobrio y elegante.

 **Efecto mariposa¹:** El efecto mariposa es un concepto de la teoría del caos. La idea es que, dadas unas circunstancias peculiares del tiempo y condiciones iniciales de un determinado sistema dinámico caótico (más concretamente con dependencia sensitiva a las condiciones iniciales) cualquier pequeña discrepancia entre dos situaciones con una variación pequeña en los datos iniciales, cabe resaltar que sin duda alguna y sin explicación científica, acabará dando lugar a situaciones donde ambos sistemas evolucionan en ciertos aspectos de forma completamente diferente. Eso implica que si en un sistema se produce una pequeña perturbación inicial, mediante un proceso de amplificación, podrá generar un efecto considerablemente grande a corto o medio plazo.

Lo que quiere decir, o mejor dicho, a lo que Inuyasha se refiere, es que para él es 'anormal' que su hermano se comporte amablemente, por lo que en algún lugar del mundo una catástrofe se desatará por ese sencillo gesto.

Ese Inuyasha es un dramático que le encanta burlarse de su hermanote pero aunque diga que no, lo quiere yo lo sé :v

 **Lasagna a la bolognesa¹:** La 'lasagne' fue el primer tipo de pasta que surgió tras los 'gnocchi'. Se cree que la palabra tiene sus orígenes en el término latino 'laganum', una lámina de masa que se freía para hacer una pasta, muy popular en Roma, que fue evolucionando hasta convertirse en el envoltorio de un pastel al horno que se rellenaba de todo tipo de verduras, carnes y pescados.

 **Pomodoro¹:** Salsa elaborada con pulpa de tomate ideal para acompañar pastas. En otros países (como por ejemplo Colombia, Ecuador y Venezuela) el nombre salsa de tomate hace alusión exclusivamente al kétchup.

 **Vino Merlot¹:** El Merlot tiene como aromas principales cassis, grosellas, moras u otros frutos rojos, pimiento dulce, humo, guinda, violeta además de trufas y el cuero. Sabores: A la boca el Merlot es agradable cuando es joven ya que no presenta gran cantidad taninos, presenta sabores a ciruela, pasa de uva, miel y menta. Ideal para acompañar pastas de todo tipo.

 **Mon Amour¹:** en francés significa Mi Amor

:3 awww

 **Terrores nocturnos¹:** Los terrores nocturnos ocurren durante el sueño no REM. A diferencia de las pesadillas (que ocurren durante el sueño REM), un terror nocturno no es un sueño desde el punto de vista técnico, sino más probablemente una súbita reacción de miedo que tiene lugar durante la transición de una fase de sueño a otra. A diferencia de las pesadillas, que se suelen recordar, al día siguiente los niños no tienen ningún recuerdo del terror nocturno porque estaban dormidos mientras ocurrió —y no tienen imágenes mentales que evocar. Los terrores nocturnos están provocados por una hiperactivación del sistema nervioso central (SNC) durante el sueño.

Hasta aquí las notas chicas, gracias a todas por su apoyo, no se les olvide comentar! :D

Nos leemos pronto.


	19. Chapter 19

¡Chicas bellas regresé! Aquí les traigo una nueva entrega de este desvarío. Muchísimas gracias a todas por su paciencia y su apoyo, me siento culpable por no poder retribuirles todo el cariño que le tienen a la historia como me gustaría. Pero la esquiva musa se niega a permanecer a mi lado y he estado buscando fuentes de inspiración, además que vamos entrando a la parte media del fic y hacer las conexiones necesarias es algo tedioso, la parte amarga está dando guerra, pero prometo esforzarme para que sea de su agrado. Este capítulo y el anterior han sido sumamente estresantes, no estoy conforme con el resultado, pero si le sigo dando vueltas me volveré loca, así que avancemos juntas para descubrir qué oscuros secretos se esconden en el Aullido.

 **Advertencia**

 **El contenido es para mayores de edad. No recomendada para personas con criterio sensible, si a usted le disgustan las historias con insinuación de filias sexuales favor de evitar la lectura.**

 **No me hago responsable de los castigos o penas capitales derivadas de la lectura de este capítulo.**

 _Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Sus derechos son de R.T. yo solo los utilizo sin fines de lucro. La historia es mía._

Sin otro particular, disfruten.

….

The Howling by BloodyP

Capítulo 18: Miedo

 _Distrito XIX arrondissement Buttes-Chaumont. Zona residencial. Ese día 1:00_

El resplandor argénteo de la luna casi llena iluminaba la bóveda celeste. Las cálidas noches de primavera agonizaban día con día para ceder el paso a su hermana otoñal. Pronto las hojas doradas cubrirán el suelo volviéndolo crocante, el olor a vida y tierra mojada inundará de olores silvestres la brisa que acompañará al viento. El airecillo meció las cortinas blancas en una danza hipnótica dentro de la oscuridad reinante en la habitación. El silencio en el dormitorio era interrumpido por las respiraciones pausadas apenas audibles de los ocupantes.

Rin estaba en el centro de la cama tendida sobre su espalda. El semblante dormido delataba inquietud manteniendo el ceño fruncido, de los labios entreabiertos brotaban esporádicamente murmullos incomprensibles. Sobre las blancas almohadas estaban esparcidas las hebras del sedoso y brillante cabello ébano, las piernas delgadas habían empujado lejos de sí la manta que limitaba los movimientos descubriendo la piel desnuda. Los delicados dedos apresaron la tela de la sobrecama con fuerza, a cada minuto que pasaba el gesto iba perdiendo serenidad.

Sesshomaru la contemplaba a detalle. En el rostro perfecto estaba plasmada la preocupación. En toda su vida no se preocupó por nadie que no fuera él mismo, jamás le importó el sufrimiento de las personas a su alrededor ni tampoco le interesó en lo más mínimo involucrarse en los inútiles rituales de consolación, pero esta noche, deseaba más que nunca ahuyentar las pesadillas que atacaban a su inocente Conejo escondiéndose detrás de pusilánimes sueños como si temieran la furia del legendario Demonio Blanco.

Con el codo izquierdo apoyado en el borde de la cama, el peliplata estaba sentado en el suelo, sus largos dedos de pianista peinaba los sedosos cabellos azabaches con toques sutiles y suaves. Estaba perdido en las facciones afligidas que se trazaban en el rostro femenino. Durante la cena, el fulgor de la pelinegra estuvo a punto de extinguirse en medio del violento trance, por un momento temió que la vida la abandonara de nuevo como aquella vez hace ya tantas noches. La impotencia y la preocupación lo abrumaron como nunca antes, la angustia nunca lo había paralizado como hasta esa noche al darse cuenta que no importaba la sangre ilustre que corría por su venas o el poder que tanto se obsesionaba por conseguir, al final todos sus esfuerzos eran insignificantes ante la fragilidad de la vida humana. En medio de la vorágine que había transformado su mente en un huracán devastador, una ráfaga de pensamientos se abrió paso hasta calar en lo más profundo de su ser sembrando una semilla de incertidumbre: llegó a imaginar por un momento, su vida sin Rin. El calor abandonó su cuerpo, un sabor amargo se instaló en su lengua, el corazón martillaba contra su pecho igual que un tambor de guerra derrotado, la vida de un momento a otro se detuvo a su alrededor al visualizar ese instante funesto y sintió que iba a enloquecer. Saber sus días sin la alegría y la calidez de la morena era una sensación pesada y asfixiante. El ceño de Rin se frunció captando de nuevo su atención. La respiración antes pausada comenzó a volverse irregular. Los murmullos cobraron sentido cuando las palabras alcanzaron la superficie.

-… Sessh… ayúdame…-

El Demonio Blanco recompuso su postura ante la súplica onírica, estar junto a ella sintiendo lo mal que lo estaba pasando sin poder hacer nada por ayudarla, era sin duda alguna, la experiencia más agobiante de su vida. Acunó la mejilla sonrosada en su palma izquierda, notando el momento preciso en el que el cordón plateado se hizo visible centelleando con fuerza sobre su dedo anular para luego desaparecer. La inquietud femenina pareció ceder ante las suaves caricias, relajando las facciones. Aún dentro de la inconsciencia, Rin pareció notar la cercanía del licántropo y acomodó su rostro en la cálida palma para poder escudarse en ese tacto sereno. Sesshomaru suspiró. Odiaba ser un inútil ante el sufrimiento de la pelinegra. Lo único que podía hacer por ella en ese momento era velar su sueño. Los dedos de pianista viajaban por la tersa piel notando con alivio como un gesto relajado se apoderaba poco a poco de las facciones femeninas.

- _Petit Lapin…_ -

Rin suspiró entre sueños. Sesshomaru se permitió sonreír quedamente. ¿Sería muy ególatra considerarse a sí mismo una cura para las pesadillas del Conejo? Meneó la cabeza de lado a lado. La respuesta era más que obvia: no merecía tal honor. Pero en estos momentos prefería engañarse a sí mismo creyendo inútilmente que su presencia era un remedio infalible para los sueños tormentosos y no afrontar la realidad en la que era un fútil espectador. Se despojó de las pantuflas y se puso de pie deshaciendo la caricia reconfortante. Colocó las mantas de manera que protegieran al Conejo de la baja temperatura dejando un espacio para que pudiera acostarse a un lado de la morena. Los largos brazos de Sesshomaru rodearon el cuerpo menudo de Rin siendo un escudo, una muralla protectora capaz de brindarle un descanso pacífico. La joven respondió favorablemente al abrazo del peliplata al acercarse de manera inconsciente contra el amplio pecho tapizado en fina tela color azul rey. El cuerpo de Rin no le había parecido tan pequeño y frágil como ahora, le daban ganas de tenerla de esa forma todos los días. Algo dentro de su pecho ardía en un deseo irrefrenable que nunca antes había sentido. Ese sentimiento incandescente le instaba a cuidarla y protegerla, a demostrar cuánta devoción puede desbordar un hombre hacia la mujer que ama.

-Sesshy…-

El peliplata sonrió ante el plácido susurro que convertía su nombre en una quimera impulsada por el viento. El hombre afirmó su agarre, abrigando con ternura el cuerpo que se refugiaba en él. Ahora que sabía que Rin estaba mejor, era como si todo en su interior hubiese vuelto a funcionar de forma adecuada.

-Aquí estoy... _Mon Amour-_

En los labios endebles, una sombra débil se asemejaba a una sonrisa. Como si dentro de la somnolencia la joven fuera capaz de escuchar la afectuosa respuesta a su llamado. Sesshomaru quiso seguir la senda marcada por el optimismo, y pensar que todo estaría mejor en la mañana.

…

 _Rin corría. No podía dejar de correr aunque sus piernas estuvieran extenuadas y ardieran de manera recalcitrante por dentro de los músculos. Su respiración agitada podía vislumbrarse entre la negrura de la noche. Árboles con ramas retorcidas le impedían avanzar con mayor velocidad. Agudos chillidos acompañaban cada inhalación. Su cuerpo frágil y cansado apenas podía mantenerse en pie, pero no podía parar. Estaría muerta si lo hacía._

 _Si ellos la alcanzaba todo estaría perdido._

 _Se obligó a seguir corriendo. La luz al final de ese túnel hecho con ramas y árboles está justo al otro extremo. Unos gruñidos roncos le obligaron a volver el rostro, comprobó que una jauría de por lo menos cinco hombres lobo la perseguían. Hiperventiló víctima del pánico y aceleró el trote, volvió la vista al frente lloriqueando cuando notó que la salida se alejaba cada vez más. El tramo que la separaba de la salvación se alargaba de forma interminable, sus piernas no parecían avanzar a pesar de todo su esfuerzo. Los gruñidos y mordiscos al aire de las bestias casi golpeaban su espalda._

 _-¡_ No!-

 _Pero la muerte no pudo tocarla. Un sonido sordo y acuoso la hizo volver la mirada y al instante sintió sus ojos humedecer. Un hombre de cabello plateado y ojos dorados, que conocía muy bien, estaba de pie frente a ella, sangre caliente brotaba de la herida profunda que le atravesaba el abdomen de lado a lado creando el cauce de un río sanguinolento que descendía rápidamente por la parte baja del cuerpo. El peliplata había fungido como un escudo protector y había interceptado el ataque por ella. A pesar de la brutal herida en los ojos ambarinos estaba plasmada una sonrisa sincera de alivio. Rin le sostuvo la mirada mientras algo en su interior se rompía en miles de fragmentos, lágrimas interminables corrían por sus mejillas al culparse de todo, intentó tocar el rostro del hombre amado pero no pudo, todo comenzó a girar a su alrededor forzándola cerrar los ojos y a gritar cuando el vértigo la arrastró como una ola._

 _Todo se detuvo. Rin se cubría el rostro con las manos estando de cuclillas. Su respiración aún era entrecortada. Miró a su alrededor notando como el paisaje había cambiado, no quedaba rastro alguno del peliplata ni de la rabiosa jauría, en su lugar un altar de piedra en el que estaban tallados un par de lobos, estaba bajo sus pies. Rodeando la mesa estaban varias antorchas que daban luz a la calzada. Los orbes atemorizados miraron hacia al cielo sintiendo un nudo formarse en el centro de su pecho cuando vio el resplandor escarlata que cubría a la luna llena y se extendía como un gran halo de luz carmesí. El fuego crepitó atrayendo su atención. Su corazón comenzó a bombear de manera desenfrenada. Frente a ella, un hombre estaba dándole la espalda. Tenía el torso descubierto revelando un cuerpo atlético delgado pero demasiado musculoso. Tenía un tatuaje de un escarabajo que le atravesaba toda la espalda._

 _Quiso moverse para salir corriendo pero no pudo. Se halló con las manos y los pies atados a cada extremo de la mesa con grilletes y cadenas hechos de un metal resplandeciente. El largo cabello castaño que estaba peinado en una coleta alta, se mecía al compás del viento cuando el sonido metálico llamó su atención. El hombre dio vuelta en su dirección con parsimonia, en su rostro atractivo una media sonrisa adornaba las facciones afeminadas del castaño. La palidez de la piel descubierta y el resplandor rojizo en su mirada la hicieron estremecer._

 _Conocía esa mirada._

 _-¡_ No por favor!-

 _La sonrisa perversa solo ensanchó. El sujeto se acercó lentamente hacia ella. Rin pataleaba con fuerza tratando de alejarse lo más posible. Los grilletes en sus extremidades escocían su piel, rasgandola al arrebatarse. Pero no podía detenerlo. Sintió las manos duras acariciar sus piernas con una lentitud desesperante subiendo hacia su muslo interior en busca de su intimidad._

 _-_ ¡No! ¡Aléjate!-

 _Las manos continuaron subiendo delimitando sus contornos, apresando su cintura con una mano y su cuello con la otra. El olor a nicotina y licor golpeó directo en su rostro_

 _-Primero reclamaré tu cuerpo y luego te arrancaré el corazón. Cuando él encuentre tu cadáver sabrá que me perteneciste-_

 _El sonido de la tela rasgándose le provocó un grito atronador. Gritó y manoteó con toda su fuerza tratando de sacarse al sujeto de encima._

…

 _Distrito XIX arrondissement Buttes-Chaumont. Zona residencial. 5:30 momentos antes_

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos pesadamente cuando le pareció escuchar la voz de Rin. Fijó los orbes dorados en el reloj despertador en la mesita de noche cerciorándose de que era hora de despertar. No podía creer que el amanecer despuntara en el alba, sentía que apenas hace cinco minutos había cerrado los ojos. Un temblor y un movimiento inusual llamó su atención. Bajó la vista hacia la chica que se removía inquieta entre sus brazos. Su primer impulso fue cobijarla con mayor firmeza pero se sorprendió cuando la pelinegra lo empujó levemente con los brazos.

-¡ _No por favor!-_

-¿Rin?-

El peliplata frunció el ceño, giró su cuerpo recostando a la morena sobre el colchón. Rin hiperventilaba con los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Sus piernas se removían sacándose de encima la manta que las cubría. El Demonio Blanco se incorporó sobre uno de sus codos apoyando parcialmente su peso en el cuerpo de Rin como lo hacía siempre, con la mano izquierda le acarició el rostro intentando aplacar las pesadillas.

-¡ _No! ¡Aléjate!-_

El primer golpe no lo vio venir. La mano de Rin salió volando con fuerza estrellándose contra la fina piel de su mejilla. La pierna izquierda de la morena lo pateó cerca de la ingle al sacudirse con violencia.

-¡Rin! ¡Despierta!-

Pero era inútil. La chica gritaba y se retorcía como si no hubiera mañana. Lanzaba golpes a diestra y siniestra defendiéndose de la amenaza fantasma. Sesshomaru intentó inmovilizarla para evitar que se lastimara pero apenas podía contenerla. El peliplata apretó la mandíbula y usando su cuerpo la sometió con firmeza. Rin gritó al saberse inmóvil, sus ojos cerrados fuertemente comenzaban a derramar lágrimas de terror. Sesshomaru colocó su dedo pulgar en el centro de la frente de Rin y aplicó presión suficiente. A los cinco segundos Rin abrió los ojos. Las pupilas estaban dilatadas y la respiración aún era agitada. El pulgar de Sesshomaru la liberó de la presión y colocó su brazo como soporte.

-¿Estás bien?-

La pelinegra miraba de un lado a otro. Cerró los ojos al saberse despierta. Su corazón bombeaba acelerado circulando la adrenalina por todo su cuerpo. Se obligó a respirar hondo para sosegar su ímpetu. Nada era real. Solo fue un sueño. Un real y estúpido sueño. El cuerpo de Rin aún tiritaba a causa de los nervios. Su voz se negaba a salir a la superficie. Miraba el techo de la habitación tratando de convencerse que estaba despierta, a salvo, que el hombre que compartía la cama con ella en esos momentos era incapaz de lastimarla. Rin cerró los ojos y respiró profundo un par de veces sosegando su pulso. Poco a poco sus sentidos iban despertando del letargo haciéndose conscientes separando la realidad de la ficción. Los grandes orbes castaños se abrieron de nuevo hundiéndose en la mirada ambarina que le observaba preocupada en espera de una respuesta.

-... Eso creo… lo lamento… no sé qué me pasó…-

-Tuviste un mal sueño.-

Rin reparó en algunas partes del rostro de Sesshomaru que mostraban una coloración enrojecida. La comisura de su labio inferior izquierdo y la ceja derecha estaban lastimadas, casi a punto de sangrar. La respiración del peliplata era irregular y una fina capa de sudor oscurecía algunas partes de la costosa camisa. Las cejas de Rin se alzaron sorprendidas al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, el corazón se estrujó contra su pecho al recordar la mirada sonriente bañada en sangre que ahora le mostraba las marcas que su pesadilla había producido en el bello rostro. Levantó la mano derecha con lentitud hasta tocar con la yema de sus dedos la piel enrojecida. El peliplata no hizo intento alguno por detenerla.

-Lo lamento mucho… no quise lastimarte…-

-No lo hiciste-

Los ojos de Rin se humedecieron. Se sentía terrible por haberlo golpeado accidentalmente. Sorbió aire con fuerza anunciando el futuro llanto. La morena deslizó sus manos por el cuello de Sesshomaru hasta abrazarse a él como si fuera un árbol mágico que le brinda bocanadas de oxígeno. El peliplata la cobijó contra sí exhalando el aire que retenía desde que ella abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué está pasando conmigo Sesshy? No quiero más pesadillas…-

-...-

Rin lloriqueó un poco. Se sentía asustada, muy asustada, una oscuridad profunda y densa estaba rodeándola cortándole el aliento. A pesar de que la luz del día se colaba por el balcón alejando los residuos de la noche, la morena sólo percibía un abismo a su alrededor que succionaba todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, igual que un agujero negro. El brazo de Sesshomaru afirmó su cintura y un estremecimiento agónico recorrió su espina mandando chispazos de alerta a su sistema. El recuerdo de unas manos toscas y violentas recorriendo sus curvas las paralizó, su cuerpo se tensó hasta la rigidez, temblores reinaban sobre sus extremidades. En medio de la oscuridad que cubría sus ojos cerrados Rin pudo ver con claridad espeluznante el brillo perverso de una mirada escarlata. En esos ojos pequeños con un iris inyectado en sangre, un brillo malévolo dotaba la visión de un encanto mortal. Eran los ojos de un asesino, de un cazador implacable hambriento de caos y sediento de sangre de víctimas inocentes, en ellos solo se podía ver una ambición insaciable de muerte.

El Demonio Blanco trató de hundir su rostro en el cuello de la morena como lo hacía siempre, creyendo que con ese gesto afectuoso y cotidiano lograría tranquilizarla al igual que en ocasiones anteriores, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando Rin se tensó temblando ligeramente moviéndose incómoda. El vínculo emitió un leve cortocircuito silenciando la comunicación cuando la morena deslizó las delicadas manos hasta su pecho empujándolo para librarse del abrazo, escabulléndose para poder saltar fuera de la cama. Lejos de sus brazos. Lejos de él.

-Dddebo ddarme pprisa… mme bbañaré pprimero-

Sesshomaru giró su cuerpo lo suficiente para ver cómo la puerta se cerraba con firmeza. El anillo invisible contra su piel estaba frío, igual que un cubo de hielo. No necesitaba del vínculo para saber que Rin estaba llorando, el olor salado de las lágrimas amargas acariciaba su olfato mofándose de él, riéndose de sus intentos de protegerla al restregarle en la cara que él no servía para eso. Recordándole que él era un monstruo y los monstruos nacieron únicamente para destruir y aniquilar todo lo que los rodea, habitando en las tinieblas en medio de sombras tenebrosas, sin posibilidad de sentir los tibios rayos de sol, sin merecer la paz, la felicidad o el amor... Debía dejar de engañarse de una vez por todas, dejar de comportarse como un estúpido que creía ilusamente en cuentos de hadas en donde la bestias se transformaban en príncipes: las bestias eran asesinos con las manos manchadas de sangre inocente, segando vidas noche tras noche sin importar las consecuencias. Nada, ni siquiera el amor de una joven doncella podía cambiar la realidad. Nada podía cambiar que por sus venas corría una maldición. El peliplata apretó los puños y de un movimiento brusco se puso de pie abandonando la habitación con un ardor en la boca del estómago.

…

Rin temblaba bajo el chorro de agua caliente. El vapor llenaba por completo el baño. El agua hirviente enrojecía la nívea piel a su paso, pero la morena no parecía sentirlo. Su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto del azulejo. Lágrimas interminables corrían por sus mejillas camufladas con los ríos de agua caliente. Un hueco en el centro de su pecho le impedía respirar de manera correcta. Un insondable vacío se expandía por todo su ser menguando en su vitalidad, absorbiendo su alegría. El mundo estaba teñido de grises, los colores habían sido arrancados de su vida. Su mente evocó el delicado perfil de su huésped tratando de encontrar paz en la templanza que caracterizaba las iridiscencias doradas, pero una nueva ola de hipos y lágrimas emergieron hacia su rostro: aquellos ojos dorados que brillaban con la intensidad de un sol mirándola con una calidez insólita, habían perdido color. La oscuridad había engullido el fulgor protector en ese mirar hermoso como un recordatorio permanente que nada ni nadie la salvará del infierno que se avecina.

Ese ser perverso le arrebatará todo lo importante para ella.

Rin se abrazó a sí misma cuando la mirada carmesí atravesó su mente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza llorando con más ahínco. Su cuerpo tembló con intensidad cuando sintió las manos mórbidas acariciar su talle y el aliento nauseabundo de tabaco y licor golpeando su rostro.

-Basta, por favor basta… haz que pare… haz que se detenga…-

El anillo en su dedo anular centelleó con fuerza. Rin abrió los ojos cuando la presión se hizo presente, notando por primera vez como el cordón plateado se hizo visible conforme fue congelándose alrededor de su piel. En medio del vapor que inundaba el baño y el goteo del agua hirviente, Rin pudo sentir una ola de frío extenderse desde el dorso de su mano al resto de su cuerpo. Como cuando la nieve toca la piel y la entumece hasta que se el frío se convierte en un dolor punzante hundiendo miles de agujas diminutas en cada poro tensando la piel volviéndola dura y engomada. El aire a su alrededor era pesado y asfixiante, el vapor olía a polvo dulce, a algodón, como una nube.

El calor era sofocante, su cabeza estaba mareada por la falta de oxígeno y el olor dulzón en la nube de vapor, el contraste de temperatura la comenzaba a aturdir, por fuera su piel sensible ardía pero por dentro un frío glacial entumecía cada uno de sus miembros. Una figura humanoide se erigió ante ella, el ser luminoso era recorrido por listones azul eléctrico que se movían en ondulaciones acuáticas que la recorrían de pies a cabeza, su cuerpo parecía estar hecho de la misma nébula que la rodeaba. Un olor a frutos silvestres se esparció por toda la habitación, como una esencia vaporizada. Con los ojos inundados de brillante delirio Rin dejó caer los brazos a los costados y clavó la mirada en el par de ojos metálicos que parecían verla con ternura y compasión. El amarillo vibrante era tan gélido como el frío que le congelaba el corazón en esos momentos, pero a la vez tan ardiente y cálido como el agua que quemaba su piel, esa fiereza inigualable era lo único reconocible en medio de ese océano de humo.

" _Ir tras el futuro siempre traerá dolor, pero al final la verdad, siempre la verdad"_

-¿Quién eres?...-

" _Tú sabes quién soy"_

-yo no _…-_

El ser elevó lo que sería su brazo hasta la altura de su frente sin llegar a rozarla. El agua que caía incesante atravesaba la extremidad nebulosa. Rin observó con los ojos bañados en delirio la forma en la que esos ojos salvajes parecieron sonreír.

" _Aquí yace la respuesta"_

Un haz de luz brotó de aquel dedo de bruma y Rin perdió el sentido.

…

Sesshomaru se tensó desde la planta baja. Su instinto le advertía peligro. Enfocó cada uno de sus sentidos tratando de hallar la amenaza pero se consternó cuando no percibió algo fuera de lugar. La casa estaba sumida en la rutina de siempre, ningún extraño había entrado durante la noche, ni siquiera el joven que repartía los diarios estaba remotamente cerca, pero la inquietud persistía. Un cosquilleo recorrió su espina dorsal como un cubito de hielo, por inercia sus orbes dorados miraron su dedo anular izquierdo que se encontraba en silente quietud.

-¡Rin!-

La caja de cereal con forma de frutas resbaló de los dedos de pianista precipitándose al piso. Sesshomaru abandonó la cocina dando grandes zancadas, subiendo los escalones de dos en dos para acortar la distancia. El olor a vapor danzaba por el pasillo al escaparse por la ranura de la entrada. El peliplata abrió la puerta con urgencia recorriendo el dormitorio con la mirada, el cosquilleo en su espina incrementó de manera inusual. Sus sexto sentido le informaba de una presencia extrasensorial. El sonido constante de la regadera llamó su atención. Los pies del Señor del Oeste se movieron por sí mismos hasta la puerta del baño. Su mano asió el pomo de la puerta comprobando que estaba cerrada por dentro.

-Rin responde.-

El cascabeleo del agua se mantenía constante. Ningún sonido distinto a ese provenía del interior, pero un olor silvestre era plenamente identificable. La corriente eléctrica en su espalda le confirmó lo que necesitaba. El ceño del empresario se frunció con profundidad antes de empujar la puerta con su hombro derecho hasta hacerla ceder. El vapor emergió del baño como una cortina espesa, le fue prácticamente imposible respirar con normalidad, era como una exhalación volcánica. Sus orbes dorados repararon en la figura tendida sobre el piso de la regadera.

-¡Rin!-

Sesshomaru se acercó hasta cerrar el agua caliente. Se arrodilló junto a la chica tomándola en brazos, estaba ardiendo en fiebre, miles de escalofríos recorrían el cuerpo desnudo de la joven. Por el rabillo del ojo logró distinguir una figura difusa, con agilidad tomó la esponja de baño que yacía en el suelo y lo lanzó contra el ente.

-¿¡Quién anda ahí!?-

La esponja rebotó contra la pared cayendo al suelo emitiendo un chillido. El fluir del agua por la cañería era lo único audible, el vapor danzaba con el viento invisible esparciéndose por el cuarto hasta escapar por el balcón. Rin tembló con fuerza recuperando la atención del licántropo. Sesshomaru la acomodó en sus brazos y se puso de pie. El agua goteaba por el cabello ébano y la piel de porcelana humedeciendo la camisa costosa, el empresario la depositó en la cama y regresó al baño en busca de un par de toallas, las sensaciones extraordinarias habían sido desplazadas por una preocupación latente, tal vez ese fue el motivo por el cual Sesshomaru no se percató que la figura nebulosa observaba con los orbes metálicos cada uno de sus movimientos escondida detrás de la cortina de baño, ni tampoco la vio sonreír antes de desvanecerse con el resto de la nébula.

….

 _Barrio la Mouzaïa. Clínica veterinaria'Traces d'aide'. Ese día 13:15_

Shiori se sopló el flequillo. Llevaba más de dos horas esperando sentada en la puerta de la clínica, era su primer día y todo apuntaba a ser un completo desastre. Su jefa no se había presentado a trabajar y no tenía manera de contactarla. Colocó como nota mental conseguir el número móvil de sus jefes para un futuro cercano. Golpeó la puntas de sus tenis tratando de matar el tiempo, estaba aburrida. Quería marcharse pero no podía, su otro jefe llegaría en cualquier momento. Su estómago rugió hambriento. La chica de cabello nacarado dejó caer la cabeza derrotada, suspiró y colocó su barbilla sobre sus brazos cruzados, tenía antojo de una hamburguesa doble carne semi cocida con tocino y extra queso, doble porción de papas fritas y una enorme malteada de fresa. O un costillar de cordero apenas cocido, con los jugos sanguinolentos… ¡Un momento! ¡Percibía un olor! La brisa sopló trayendo consigo el aroma ahumado de carne roja, en algún lugar estaban asando grandes filetes. La pequeña nariz de la trigueña se movía con gracia mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados, su sus cálculos eran correctos, exactamente a dos cuadras se hallaba el restaurante. Casi podía imaginar los diferentes cortes de carne sobre la parrilla cocinándose a fuego lento con las pequeñas partes de grasa explotando al contacto con calor desparramando su sabor en la tierna fibra. Se le estaba haciendo agua la boca.

-¿Shiori?-

La chica de ojos violáceos sorbió la saliva que amenazaba con salir de sus labios al reconocer la voz. Inmediatamente se puso de pie colocando los brazos firmes a cada lado del cuerpo como un saludo militar al verse descubierta. Shippo observaba la clínica cerrada sin poder creerlo, el pelirrojo miró a la practicante que sacudía el polvo de su ropa en un intento por mantener una impecable presentación.

-¿En dónde está Rin?-

-No lo sé. Estaba así cuando yo llegue…-

-¡Demonios!-

El pelirrojo se subió de nuevo a su motocicleta colocándose el casco sin precaución. La chica lo siguió al verlo irse.

-¡Ey qué pasará conmigo!-

-¡Vete a casa. Empiezas mañana!-

-¡Pero…!-

El veterinario arrancó dejando a la mulata con la palabra en la boca. Shiori suspiró cuando se halló sola en la acera. Frunció el ceño levemente antes de mirar a la clínica y luego en dirección del restaurante de comida brasileña que estaba segura no podía estar muy lejos. Sonrió enseñando todos los dientes antes de dirigirse a su destino.

Quería comer un gran filete de carne. Y quería comerlo ahora.

….

 _Distrito XIX arrondissement Buttes-Chaumont. Zona residencial. Ese día 13:30_

Shippo apagó la motocicleta y se bajó de un salto. No le importó que el vehículo se cayera hacia un costado, tampoco se dio cuenta del lujoso automóvil aparcado en la entrada de la propiedad, su único pensamiento era hallar a la morena. Tocó el timbre con impaciencia, mantenía los puños apretados con tanta fuerza que ya estaban blancos por la angustia. Estaba preocupado. No era normal que Rin faltara al trabajo sin avisarle antes. Algo grave le debió haber sucedido. Apretó los dientes y presionó el timbre varias veces seguidas creando un estruendo. Comenzaba a preocuparse cuando la puerta se abrió. El alivio que por un momento sintió se evaporó al ver a un hombre atemorizante y molesto del otro lado de la puerta. Los ojos dorados del sujeto lo miraban con una dura fiereza, pero el resto de su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión cuando de sus labios salieron palabras secas y mordaces.

-Di de una buena vez qué es lo que quieres-

-¿Quién rayos eres tú? ¿Dónde está Rin?-

El sujeto pareció respirar profundo mirándolo desde arriba con superioridad bajando la rudeza en su mirada como si lo reconociera. Shippo apretó los puños y se obligó a sostenerle la mirada, no debía dejarse intimidar, si Rin estaba en peligro solo lo tenía a él para defenderla. Tal vez incluso le propondría una tregua al imbécil de Kohaku si le ayudaba a rescatarla de ese psicópata de cabello plateado.

-Ella está indispuesta, no puede atenderte-

-¿Indispuesta? ¿Cómo que indispuesta?-

-Esta resfriada.-

-¿Quién rayos eres tú? ¿Qué haces en esta casa?-

Shippo sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el espinazo cuando el psicópata sonrió de lado haciendo gala de sus facciones aristócratas y sus rasgos monstruosamente perfectos, podía jurar que lo que saldría de esa espeluznante sonrisa no sería nada agradable.

-Soy el novio de Rin y vivimos juntos ¿Satisfecho?-

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos de la impresión. Este tipo no podía hablar en serio. Su mente giraba a una velocidad vertiginosa tratando de hallar algo coherente que decir, pero la verdad era que se había quedado sin palabras.

-Cuando se sienta mejor le diré que te llame. No irá a trabajar los próximos días así que encárgate.-

-pero… -

-Nos vemos luego _Campeón_ -

Sin borrar la sonrisa del rostro el desconocido le cerró la puerta en sus narices. Antes de que Shippo pudiera reaccionar la puerta se abrió de nuevo revelando al hombre de antes pero la sonrisa falsa había desaparecido, el ceño fruncido demostraba todo el hastío que parecía recorrerle el cuerpo, la dureza en la mirada de oro era tan fría que laceraba.

-Si vuelves a tocar el timbre te mataré _Zorrillo_ , lo juro-

Esta vez la puerta se cerró de un portazo definitivo. El pelirrojo bufó sin salir de su sorpresa. Poco a poco una sensación irracional comenzó a hervir en el centro de su pecho, algo parecido a las ansias asesinas surgió de su ser cuando su mente le reveló los detalles importantes. El estilo sofisticado de ese psicópata de cabello plateado era casi monstruoso, no solamente desprendía un aura escalofriante sino que el rastro de la fragancia rezagada en el aire certificaba las palabras de ese engreído. Durante la última semana Rin había estado más risueña y feliz que en los últimos meses, su alegría era aún más desbordante que antes y siempre se apresuraba para llegar a casa temprano, el resquicio del perfume que percibió en el sujeto era el mismo que envolvía parte del cabello y la ropa de la morena. Cada vez estaba más convencido de que no se trataba de una broma. Shippo apretó los puños con fuerza cuando los celos se apoderaron de sus extremidades, tenía unas ganas enormes de derribar la puerta y comprobar por sí mismo que Rin estaba bien, que tan solo se trataba de un resfriado, de cuidarla como siempre lo había hecho sin que la sombra de Kohaku lo eclipsara, pero ahora se sentía como si estuviera al otro lado del mundo. Un sabor amargo parecido a la resignación inundó su paladar. Chasqueó la lengua antes de darse media vuelta. No era momento para armar un escándalo, si en verdad Rin estaba enferma lo que menos necesitaba eran preocupaciones. Sus ojos verdes iguales a dos luciérnagas se abrieron en su totalidad cuando reparó en el flamante automóvil aparcado en la entrada. La luz del sol brillaba sobre él como si estuviera hecho de oro sólido. El joven veterinario detuvo sus pasos aún incrédulo, giró el cuerpo en dirección a la casa y dejó escapar el aire en un resoplido, la sensación amarga de la derrota se posó sobre sus hombros con una fuerza demoledora. Todo el coraje se evaporó ante una verdad evidente e ineludible, un único nombre resonaba insistente en su mente como los golpes del martillo sobre el yunque, ahí de pie a medio camino de la acera y el pórtico, Shippo distendió sus puños, la batalla había terminado mucho antes de comenzar y el perdedor era él. Contra 'Sessy' no tenía oportunidad, no cuando el rostro de Rin se iluminaba como la aurora boreal cada que mencionaba ese nombre. El pelirrojo suspiró con la cabeza abrumada de pensamientos apabullantes. Con desgano recogió el casco de su motocicleta que había sido abandonado en el camino, levantó el vehículo poniéndolo de pie. Miró una última vez la casa con la vista fija en la habitación de Rin y suspiró.

-Más te vale cuidar de ella…-

El pelirrojo se subió a la moto y en pocos segundos abandonó el barrio rumbo a la clínica.

…

Sesshomaru cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza contra la puerta relajando el semblante una vez sintió el aroma del pelirrojo alejarse. Ojalá las cosas fueran tan sencillas y Rin solo estuviera resfriada, pero la verdad era muy diferente. Un par de horas antes un prestigioso médico, amigo de su familia, había acudido al domicilio para revisar el estado de salud de la pelinegra. Tras un chequeo completo, había recetado reposo y unas pastillas para la fiebre: la paciente atravesaba un cuadro de fatiga debido al estrés, un multivitamínico y reducción de trabajo eran las recomendaciones del médico. Pero Sesshomaru sabía que no era del todo cierto, el galeno no tenía forma de saber qué era lo que estaba pasándole al Conejo con exactitud, ni siquiera él que era un genio y poseía una mente brillante era capaz de definir los extraños sucesos alrededor de la pelinegra.

Sea lo que sea que le sucediera era peligroso, lo intuía, debía darse prisa y traerla de vuelta.

La presión que ejercía en el centro de la frente había dejado de hacer efecto, sin importar cuánto intentara el resultado era el mismo: Rin permanecía inmersa en un estado de aparente catalepsia¹. A simple vista pareciera que estaba sumida en un profundo sueño, pero él que la conocía mejor que nadie podía afirmar lo contrario. Cuando Rin dormía era víctima de pesadillas horripilantes que le producía un sueño ligero e intranquilo, cuando dormía abrazada contra su pecho suspiraba entre sueños con una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Pero esta vez Rin no respondía a estímulos externos, en su rostro solo estaba plasmada la serenidad, sin pesadillas ni sueños tranquilos, era como si careciera de la vitalidad que siempre la rodeaba, el anillo invisible en su dedo anular estaba inusualmente silente, era incapaz de percibir emoción alguna por parte de la morena, a diferencia de la primera vez cuando la interferencia los distanció, ahora era como estar en medio de un desierto hundido en un silencio ensordecedor. La textura de ese anillo se había vuelto tan gélida que le generaba un mal presentimiento.

El empresario suspiró, se dirigió a la mesa de la cocina en donde descansaba su móvil. Solo había una persona capaz de darle las respuestas que necesitaba, y por Rin, sería capaz de llegar a las últimas consecuencias. El dedo pulgar danzó sobre la pantalla táctil desbloqueando el teléfono inteligente, buscando entre los contactos registrados el nombre que necesitaba. El peliplata se llevó el aparato contra la oreja y esperó.

- _Ya estoy haciéndome cargo de tu contrato, no se para que me necesitas si ya lo tienes todo cubierto…-_

 _-_ No te llamo por eso-

 _-¿Ah no?-_

-No. Lo que dijiste ayer, ¿Era verdad?-

- _¿Sobre qué?-_

-La persona que mencionaste, ¿Es confiable?-

- _¿Le sucedió algo a Rin?-_

-Tuvo un episodio esta mañana, aún no recobra el sentido.-

-...-

-...-

- _Anota la dirección. Te veré ahí.-_

-...-

Sesshomaru cortó la llamada cuando obtuvo la información. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y exhaló con lentitud, un cosquilleo extraño se mantenía recorriendo su espina dorsal desde que tomó en brazos a Rin. Como si una corriente de electricidad estuviera circulando por sus extremidades. Además de que tenía la desagradable sensación de ser observado, el estremecimiento se mantenía latente como una plaga.

-Disculpe Señor, ¿Debo retirarme o me necesita para algo más?-

Los ojos dorados repararon en la figura de la ama de llaves, negó en silencio suavizando su expresión.

-Es todo, puedes irte Amélie.-

La mujer sonrió y tras hacer una leve reverencia fue por sus cosas a la cocina y se retiró. Una vez solo el Demonio Blanco entornó los ojos y con pesadez subió las escaleras. El peliplata sintió una mano invisible atravesarle el pecho para estrujar su corazón cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente. Una congoja indescriptible se apoderó de su cuerpo al ver el semblante inmóvil de la pelinegra. La mirada azafranada recorrió con pesadumbre la habitación y suspiró. El empresario tenía los hombros tensos y los músculos del cuello cansados, ahora podía entender a Atlas¹ porque él mismo sentía que cargaba el peso del mundo sobre su espalda.

Se acercó hasta la cama sentándose en el borde sin hacer el menor ruido. La respiración de la morena era pausada y tranquila. La quietud que se apoderaba de los miembros femeninos era pasmosa, ni una sola emoción traslúcida era visible, ella que siempre había sido un libro abierto se mantenía sellada herméticamente. El vínculo que los unía había enmudecido sin razón aparente. La presencia de los cálidos y acogedores sentimientos de Rin que habitaban en él, se habían marchitando como las flores que son abandonadas bajo el sol inclemente dejando en la boca de su estómago un vacío ácido y desértico. Su mente racional y sensata catalogaba la situación como un absurdo, le reñía por su falta de templanza al dejarse llevar por sensaciones ilógicas igual que un completo idiota: era inverosímil que no fuera capaz de sentirla cuando el Conejo estaba a unos pocos centímetros de distancia, bastaba con alargar los dedos para rozar la piel de porcelana…

Pero si era cierto que Rin estaba al alcance de su manos de pianista ¿Porque no podía confiar en lo que decía su mente? ¿Por qué la sentía más lejana e inalcanzable que nunca? ¿Porque una sensación de ansiedad y desasosiego obstruía su garganta al verla inmóvil? ¿Por qué no podía quitarse del paladar el sabor amargo de la desgracia? Un flechazo de lucidez cruzó su mente como un relámpago revelador y pudo comprender las palabras de su padre: El severo castigo que le impuso Inu no Taisho para frenar su campaña sangrienta, germinó en su interior como el brote tierno de un olivo que resiste las ventiscas de una tormenta de nieve que amenazaba con hacerlo añicos. En medio del caos, pudo ver con claridad cómo las quimeras que rodeaban la epifanía se hacían a un lado exhibiendo frente a él la ansiada respuesta que brillaba en la oscuridad guiándolo cual fuego fatuo entre ese mar de confusión. La verdad esclareciente fue como beber un trago de agua dulce después de marchar por el desierto de dudas, por primera vez se sentía libre de las pesadas cadenas de egoísmo y ambición que él mismo puso sobre sus hombros aún infantes, el centro de su pecho era bañado con un tibio sentimiento que le aceleraba el pulso de manera frenética pero apacible al mismo tiempo en una contradicción reconfortante al entender lo que significaba proteger a una persona.

No se trataba de mantener una vigilancia constante como lo creyó cuando era una mascota leal, ni tampoco bastaba con estar presente y brindar palabras reconfortantes en los momentos difíciles, como cuando provocó la ruptura del noviazgo entre Rin y Kohaku y recogió los trozos del corazón de la morena para resguardarlos en una urna como un preciado tesoro. No. Iba más allá de la razón, es sentir correr la adrenalina en el sistema nervioso electrizando cada poro de piel para hacer posible lo imposible, de inflamar la voluntad de librar del más mínimo rasguño la fragilidad de un alma noble, ser capaz de entregar todo por el bienestar de la persona amada. Si, era todo eso y más, porque ahora estaba seguro como nunca en su vida lo había estado, que no solo estaba enamorado de Rin, sino que podía afirmar que la amaba más que a nada en el mundo y era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella: mataría por ella, viviría por ella, moriría por ella. Si fuera necesario se arrancaría el corazón con sus propias manos si ella se lo pidiera con una de esas hermosas sonrisas que llenaban su vida de color. Verla sufrir sin poder alejar ese dolor lo estaba matando por dentro, cada vez que el ceño de la morena reflejaba una pizca de angustia, miles de agujas filosas y punzantes se deslizaban por su garganta dificultando su respiración, estrujando su alma.

Haría lo que fuera para apartarla del dolor.

Sesshomaru recorrió con la mirada la pijama multicolor con estampado animal. Tras haberla hallado en el piso de la ducha, la llevó a la cama con urgencia, secó las gotas de agua que surcaban atrevidas por la piel de nácar de su bello Conejo, de no haber estado tan preocupado por bajarle la fiebre, hubiera disfrutado de la situación. Dejó escapar el aire que contenían sus pulmones y se puso de pie dirigiéndose al guardarropa, tomó una pequeña mochila y guardó con sumo cuidado un par de mudas de ropa para Rin, un par de zapatos y un suéter de lana gruesa tejido a mano para protegerla del frío. Debían marcharse ahora para llegar a tiempo al lugar indicado por Inuyasha. Aunque sabía que era intrascendente, quería confiar en que allí hallaría la solución para terminar de una vez por todas, la pesadilla interminable.

TBC.

…..

Notas finales: ¡No me asesinen! :V quiero pensar que nadie lo vio venir. Cosas feas se aproximan y Rin lo sabe, se mueven en la oscuridad sin que nadie las detenga, ¿Qué hará nuestro lobo para proteger a su Conejo de la amenaza invisible? Al menos la situación sirvió para que Sesshomaru admitiera sus sentimientos y los aceptara, ahora falta que Rin los conozca pero para eso debe despertar.

Fue bastante divertido y relajante escribir el cameo de Shiori, es un personaje misterioso que tiene mucho que contarnos,¡ y ni hablar de Shippo! Me partió el corazón friendzonearlo pero esa es la maldición del 'mejor amigo'. Sé que me dirán: 'hey pero él la llamó hermanita en capítulos anteriores' y si es cierto, pero en ese entonces ella tenía novio y él no tenía oportunidad. Ahora es soltera y bueno, sigue sin tener oportunidad hahaha :v.

Aquí las notas de lectura:

 **Catalepsia¹:** Catalepsia (del griego κατάληψις, acción de coger, sorprender) es un trastorno repentino en el sistema nervioso caracterizado por la pérdida momentánea de la movilidad (voluntaria e involuntaria) y de la sensibilidad del cuerpo.

 **Atlas¹:** En la mitología griega, Atlas o Atlante (en griego antiguo Ἄτλας, 'el portador', de τλάω tláô, 'portar', 'soportar') era un joven titán al que Zeus condenó a cargar sobre sus hombros al cielo (a Urano).

Bueno chicas es todo por ahora, ni se les olvide comentar para hacerme saber su opinión, me ayuda muchísimo en verdad. ¡Gracias por todo!

Nos leemos pronto ;)


	20. Chapter 20

¡Hola querido público! ¡Regrese! Les traigo un capítulo guerrillero ._. varias sorpresas se esconden en esta entrega, lean con atención, varias de las preguntas que se han estado haciendo se responden en este episodio y otras más surgen. ¡La montaña rusa continua! :D

Mis adoradas chicas del grupo 'Elixir Plateado' gracias por su apoyo y sus comentarios tanto por aquí como por FB, me hacen inmensamente feliz cada vez que llegan las notificaciones :3 no creí llegar tan lejos pero, qué tal, tan rápido 20 capítulos :O es increíble! Y todo gracias a ustedes ;)

 **Advertencia**

 **El contenido es para mayores de edad. No recomendada para personas con criterio sensible. Debido a ciertas escenas de connotación sexual explícita y violenta se recomienda discreción.**

 **No me hago responsable de los castigos o penas capitales derivadas de la lectura de este capítulo.**

 _Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, sus derechos son de R.T. yo solo los utilizo sin fines de lucro. La historia es mía._

Soundtrack sugerido: I have a animal become- three days Grace. La letra de esta canción se identifica de un modo con lo que viven los personajes ;)

Disfruten.

…..

The Howling by BloodyP

Capítulo 19: La prometida

 _Champange-Ardenne. Marne. Épernay, 20 avenue de Champagne, plaza principal. Ese día 16:30_

Las iridiscencias doradas beben la paz que inspira el paisaje sereno y campirano bañando el espíritu herido de la bestia con un arrullo similar al suave rocío de la mañana. El viento trajo consigo miles de aromas entremezclados con la arcilla y el olor ácido de los brotes de las uvas propias de la región de Marne, besaba con su característico calor seco la pálida piel de las mejillas esculpidas. Una brisa particularmente recia meció varios mechones argénteos obligando al empresario a cerrar los ojos para disfrutar de la caricia invisible. Con la faz ligeramente ladeada hacia la izquierda Sesshomaru pudo contemplar el espejo retrovisor con toda claridad cuando al abrir los orbes el iris dorado se posó en la silueta durmiente en el asiento de copiloto. El cabello largo atado en una trenza caída descansaba sobre el hombro derecho, el cuello del pijama estaba cerrado correctamente, la bata de conejos color rosa protegía del frío el cuerpo menudo, ahí, en medio del lujoso asiento del deportivo, Rin se veía más frágil y pequeña de lo que realmente era. El gesto impávido se había apoderado de los gestos sonrientes, la frialdad de un témpano lamía la piel tersa dándole la textura de fina porcelana, el sonrojo saludable y encantador había desaparecido, la negrura de las espesas pestañas resaltaba en medio de la palidez del rostro inexpresivo. El estómago del magnate se oprimió. La presión reptó por todo su esófago hasta cerrarse alrededor de su tráquea como el brazo largo y flacucho de algún demonio impidiéndole respirar correctamente. Las delicadas manos de pianista que descansaban dentro de los bolsillos del sofisticado pantalón color negro se cerraron en puño. La mandíbula perfecta del Demonio Blanco se tensó con fuerza. Cada vez se sentía más y más lejos de la morena, no importaba cuántas veces su subconsciente lo reprendiera por su falta de juicio, nada ni nadie lo convencería de lo contrario. Estaba perdiendo a Rin, y está vez podía ser para siempre.

-Maldición.-

Eran casi las cinco de la tarde en la región de Epernay, Inuyasha había sido bastante claro con la dirección, aún no entendía por qué razón su hermano lo citó en la región vinícola más importante del país pero a estas alturas se sentía desesperado. Cambiaría toda su fortuna con tal de ver de nuevo la dulce sonrisa del Conejo, incluso vendería su alma si eso sirviera para traerla de vuelta, para él nada valía más que la vida de Rin.

El ronroneo inconfundible del motor del R8 lo arrancó de sus pensamientos, el deportivo color rojo se detuvo a un lado del camino junto a él, Inuyasha descendió el vidrio de la ventana del automóvil para poder mirar a los ojos de su hermano mayor a través de los lentes oscuros de aviador. Inuyasha asió el volante forrado en piel con una sola mano, el gesto serio era evidente en el abogado, el aire juguetón y despreocupado que siempre lo caracterizaba se había diluido de sus facciones volviendo su rostro un vivo retrato de su padre cuando tenía la misma edad.

-Sígueme, el lugar está cerca.-

-...-

Inuyasha espero que Sesshomaru ingresará a su automóvil para reanudar la marcha. La luz dorada del sol de la media tarde iluminaba el sendero, las llantas del deportivo atravesaban las tranquilas calles de Marne, el paisaje pintoresco y distinguido lo acogía como un segundo hogar, había pasado tantas noches recorriendo los mismo senderos que tenía un recuerdo grato de cada rincón. Tomó la desviación del camino ingresando a la zona vinícola colindante con la propiedad de Möet Chatón, pronto logró distinguir un enorme enrejado que delimita una gran mansión, el deportivo se detuvo en la entrada junto a un sofisticado timbre. Ni siquiera tuvo que anunciarse, las pesadas puertas se abrieron lentamente permitiéndole la entrada a ambos vehículos. El camino blanco que conducía a la casa estaba enmarcado por un extenso jardín adornado de flores diversas. Justo a la entrada de la propiedad una enorme fuente redonda le daba la bienvenida a los visitantes, el R8 rodeó la estructura girando hacia la derecha para aparcar a un lado del camino en lo que parecía ser un estacionamiento privado. El Bugatti hizo lo mismo. Inuyasha descendió del automóvil y se apoyó en el cofre, desde su perspectiva podía ver con claridad el semblante dormido de la pelinegra y de inmediato el collar de cuentas reaccionó volviéndose pesado clavándose en la piel de su clavícula y cuello.

Las cejas grisáceas se fruncieron con desconcierto, las cosas parecían ser más graves de lo que creyó en un inicio, su instinto le advertía de un peligro inminente, no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que debía mantenerse alejado de la joven, el poder insondable de Rin desestabilizaba la magia del collar al sobrecargarlo de energía, a pesar de estar a más de metro y medio de distancia las cuentas vibraban con una frecuencia inusitada titilando con fervor de manera intermitente. Intuía que si acortaba la distancia que los separaba, la presión espiritual quebrará la barrera del hechizo que se mantiene oculto y sellado en la gargantilla, y en días como éste, con la luna en plenitud, sería una imprudencia imperdonable.

El peliplata descendió del automóvil mirando el entorno con desconfianza, una máscara imperturbable escondía a la perfección la profunda preocupación que, Inuyasha sabía, lo estaba matando por dentro. Cuando las miradas de los hermanos se encontraron, Sesshomaru pudo notar empatía en la mirada ambarina de su hermano menor. El peligris le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se despegó del deportivo para guiarlo al interior de la casa. El empresario entendió la referencia y abrió la puerta del copiloto para tomar a la morena en brazos y seguir los pasos de Inuyasha. Por fuera la mansión se adivinaba enorme, no tan grande como la suya en las afueras de París¹, pero era evidente que la arquitectura y la decoración era, en su opinión, inferior y corriente a comparación de la casa de sus padres. Las pesadas puertas se abrieron de par en par, el recibidor presumía una fila de más de quince candiles imperio, al fondo de la estancia una gigantesca escalera de mármol daba elegancia y sobriedad a la imponente entrada.

-¡Hermano has llegado!-

Un adolescente no mayor a quince años vestido de pies a cabeza con un conjunto Tommy a cuadros grises y blancos bajó escaleras con estrépito, el jovencito de cabello y ojos negros se detuvo frente al peligris con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Inuyasha sonrió y le despeinó el cabello con afecto.

-Hola Sota, ¿Y Kagome?-

-Ha estado muy voluble está mañana. Creo que está enojada contigo, no ha dejado de decir lo tonto e inútil que eres...-

La imagen mental de una gorgona¹ lanzando fuego mientras gruñía su nombre le tensó la espalda y lo obligó a tragar saliva. El peligris sacudió la cabeza un par de veces antes de respirar profundo, debía ser muy diplomático sino quería morir esa misma noche, su florecilla estaba enojada por algo que había hecho, y por su bien más le valía recordar qué era. Se aclaró la garganta aparentando serenidad.

-Ya veo, ¿Está en su habitación? Necesito presentarle a unas personas.-

La mirada del jovencito se tornó preocupada cuando negó lentamente. El humor del abogado se esfumó al instante frunciendo las cejas con preocupación.

-Ha estado todo el día en el estudio, dice que debía prepararse para cuando llegaran. Ni siquiera almorzó. Madre no está y dice que ella está a cargo y que debo dejarla tranquila. Pero me preocupa, en su estado...-

-¡Esa tonta! ¡¿Cómo puede descuidarse de ese modo?!-

-Sabes lo testaruda que Hermana suele ponerse. Habla con ella, estoy seguro que a ti sí te escuchará-

-Tsk-

Inuyasha se volvió con el ceño fruncido hacia Sesshomaru que esperaba en la entrada con su típica cara de póker cargando a Rin en brazos.

-Sígueme-

El abogado los condujo a una amplia sala con ventanales altísimos que llenaban de luz natural toda la estancia, grandes sillones estaban esparcidos por el aposento creando una acogedora y suntuosa estancia. El empresario entró con cautela, todos sus sentidos estaban concentrados en hallar alguna anomalía, pero todo se mantenía en una pasmosa calma. Entrecerró las pestañas y notó con claridad cómo el ceño fruncido de Inuyasha delataba su molestia.

-Espera aquí, no tardaré-

El empresario escuchó los pasos del menor alejarse por el pasillo. Se permitió suspirar cuando se sintió solo, caminó con paso calmo hasta uno de los sillones depositando con delicadeza a la dormida chica. Se mantuvo a su lado sentado en el borde del asiento, el brazo derecho estaba apoyado en el descansabrazos del sofá y con la mano izquierda delineaba los contornos del rostro de la pelinegra. Los orbes dorados repararon en el ritmo pausado e hipnótico de la suave respiración, la forma pasmosa en la que el pecho subía y bajaba era el único indicio de que Rin aún vivía. Con suma ternura rozó con su pulgar el labio inferior de la morena, la textura era tan suave como el roce de un pétalo, moría por besar esos labios y perderse en el océano de emociones que lo embriagaban conmoviendo su insensible ser. Deseaba con toda su alma ver el reflejo que esos ojos pardos le demostraban cada vez que lo veían, ver brotar de las iridiscencias castañas el cálido resplandor que derretía las murallas de su frío corazón.

\- Cuando tuve la oportunidad no pude decirte nada _Petit Lapin_ , yo mismo no lo sabía en ese entonces. Ahora podría decírtelo y tal vez entenderías, pero quizás nunca sabré si me entendiste o si sabes lo que necesito que sepas…-

El peliplata acercó su rostro hasta rozar la pequeña y sonrosada oreja de la morena, aspirando el olor de su cabello. El anillo plateado en ambos dedos apenas emitió un leve destello con mucha debilidad cuando los labios de Sesshomaru acariciaron los de Rin en un suave ósculo como una promesa silenciosa. Rin saldría de esto.

Tenía que hacerlo.

...

Las largas zancadas del peligris atravesaron el recibidor hasta el estudio que estaba de lado opuesto de la sala. Abrió la puerta de golpe y halló a su prometida con la respiración agitada sosteniéndose del escritorio. El sonido de los pasos del abogado resonaron en el estudio, la joven mujer mantenía los ojos cerrados y la respiración entrecortada conforme el vértigo y las náuseas le iban abandonando, las grandes manos del abogado afirmaron su cintura para darle soporte. La mujer se permitió relajarse ante ese toque firme y varonil, de pronto su malestar se desvanecía más rápido que de costumbre.

-¿Náuseas de nuevo?-

-Un poco… estaré mejor cuando todo deje de dar vueltas...-

Inuyasha dejó escapar el aire con lentitud, apoyando su frente en la nuca de su prometida obligándose a mantenerse sereno. A los pocos segundos la pelinegra se giró para verlo a los ojos, el rostro pálido comenzaba a recuperar color, una ligera capa de sudor perlaba la frente femenina. Kagome sonrió enseñando los dientes y se puso de puntillas para depositar un ligero beso sobre los labios de su futuro esposo antes de fruncir el ceño con fuerza.

-Llegas tarde. Me has tenido esperando todo el día, no hay tiempo que perder-

-No me gusta que te expongas de esta manera. Ahora más que nunca debes cuidarte.-

-Y sabes que a mí no me gusta que me digas lo que tengo que hacer. Antes que todo mi deber va primero.- la pelinegra relajó el semblante antes de deslizar un dedo por el tabique de la nariz respingada de su prometido -Voy estar bien Tontito, deja de preocuparte tanto -

Kagome se soltó del abrazo alisando su largo vestido floreado, dio un par de pasos en dirección a la puerta pero al pasar junto a Inuyasha, él la detuvo tomándola por la muñeca izquierda. El peligris se mantenía mirando al frente, pero la firmeza en su voz y en su tacto amenazaba con flaquear.

-Tu… ¿Vas a estar bien, cierto? Jamás me perdonaré si te sucede algo por culpa mía…-

-Inuyasha…-

La morena regresó sobre sus pasos e intentó perderse en la mirada de atardecer de aquel hombre magnífico pero no pudo, los orbes ambarinos estaban fijos en algún punto del librero que estaba a sus espaldas. Se abrazó con fuerza al pecho del abogado disfrutando de la cálida protección que emanaba de esa muralla, recostando su mejilla en la suave y negra tela de la costosa camisa. Su corazón latía presuroso, un atisbo de miedo e inseguridad amenazaba con expandirse en su sistema igual que una infección, pero se obligaba a mantenerse firme y positiva: Ella no era una mujer que se lamentara, su optimismo y energía no se lo permitían. Pero no podía evitar temer por aquel que llevaba en su vientre, aquella criatura frágil y maravillosa que dependía por completo de su fortaleza y su vitalidad.

-... Nada va a sucedernos, estaremos bien.-

El peligris le acarició el rostro con ternura y asintió. La mirada ambarina bebía cada detalle en el rostro de la pelinegra con tal intensidad que Kagome no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Quiero que me prometas algo, si en algún momento te sientes mal quiero que te detengas, no quiero que te expongas. No aceptaré un no por respuesta, ¿Está claro, Kagome?-

La fuerza en la mirada de Inuyasha era abrumadora, la morena asintió sintiéndose igual que una niña pequeña ante la palpable preocupación de aquel hombre fuerte.

-Te lo prometo. Tranquilo, tu hijo y yo estaremos bien. Confía en mí Perro Tonto.-

El abogado suspiró resignado y le tendió la mano, juntos salieron del estudio con dirección a la sala, ahí hallaron al peliplata mirando a través de uno de los ventanales que mostraban el extenso jardín. En el sofá Rin estaba acostada en la misma posición. Kagome se llevó una mano al pecho y se aferró de la mano de Inuyasha. Sesshomaru giró en su dirección cuando el sonido de los pasos arribaron a la entrada, un olor a miel y flores acarició su olfato, las iridiscencias doradas de inmediato notaron que la joven mujer junto a su hermano menor era la misma que lo acompañaba la noche que Inuyasha le entregó el mensaje de su Padre: el cabello azabache le rozaba los hombros con gracia en ligeras ondulaciones. La piel era sonrosada y los ojos presentaban un color gris oscuro casi azul, la belleza de la joven era común a simple vista, pero al posar la mirada en ella por unos instantes los detalles encantadores saltaban a la vista. La pelinegra se llevó una mano a la altura del estómago como si se repusiera de un golpe, la tez se volvió pálida pero de inmediato su faz adquirió una talante serio. Contrario a lo que pensó, se soltó delicadamente de la mano de Inuyasha y caminó con pasos firmes hasta el sillón donde estaba Rin. Sesshomaru no demoró dos segundos en estar frente a la intrusa, no permitiría que nadie se acercara al Conejo sin antes saber exactamente lo que estaba pasando.

Kagome se sorprendió cuando el intimidante hombre le impidió el paso. Fijó sus ojos grises en los orbes dorados que la examinaban a detalle tratando de encontrar alguna muestra de desconfianza, ahora entendía porque Inuyasha se refería a su hermano como un neurótico. Pero más allá de la sorpresa y la posterior molestia, pudo percibir en el hombre de cabellos platinados una profunda preocupación, la morena se obligó a controlar su mal carácter para sortear la situación con la mayor diplomacia posible, no podía perder tiempo en discusiones sin sentido.

\- Rin necesita mi ayuda -

-No sin que antes me expliques quién eres y qué es lo que le pasando.-

-Basta Sesshomaru.-

-Déjalo Inuyasha, tiene razón. Mi nombre es Kagome, soy la prometida de tu hermano y heredera del conocimiento de los druidas del sur de Francia. Sé que tienes más preguntas, con gusto responderé todo lo que quieras, pero si no intervengo en este momento, Rin permanecerá en ese estado por siempre. Luego habrá tiempo para explicaciones, síganme al cuarto de huéspedes, todo lo que necesito está esperando ahí.-

-No confío en ti. ¿Cómo saber que lo que dices es cierto?-

La joven que ya había comenzado a caminar hacia la salida detuvo sus pasos. Levantó el mentón con orgullo y arrogancia y sonrió.

-No puedes saberlo.-

La joven continuó con su andar orgulloso a sabiendas que acababa de asestar un golpe certero al inmenso ego del magnate engreído que tenía por cuñado. Inuyasha permaneció en el umbral con los puños apretados sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar, miró a su hermano con resentimiento antes de seguir los pasos de su prometida. Sesshomaru se mantuvo en su sitio. El ardor en la boca del estómago se le hacía insoportable. Posó sus iridiscencias doradas en la morena recostada en el sofá y el corazón se le contrajo palpitando con agobio cuando no pudo percibir rastro alguno del vínculo que creyó inquebrantable. Tragó saliva con dificultad y entornó los ojos, por primera vez dejaría a un lado su orgullo y saltaría con los ojos cerrados al abismo.

Tomó a Rin en brazos siguiendo el rastro del olor florido, con cada paso su sexto sentido comenzaba a inquietarse, el cosquilleo en la columna vertebral se hizo presente como el roce de una pluma deslizándose por toda su espalda causándole escalofríos. Los poros de sus brazos se dilataron cuando una energía mística emergió del cuerpo de Rin resonando con las vibraciones energéticas. El ceño de la morena se frunció, espasmos incontrolables recorrían los miembros endebles, por primera vez en once horas el Conejo mostraba señales corporales. La puerta de la habitación estaba semi abierta, podía escuchar una discusión entre susurros, por algún motivo su hermano menor estaba molesto. No, su error, no estaba molesto estaba preocupado. Por respeto a la pareja permaneció en el umbral de la puerta aclarándose la garganta antes de entrar a la habitación, el futuro matrimonio se mostró sorprendido pero en el rostro de la Gruñona la molestia y la indignación estaba presente.

-Acuéstala en el centro, por favor.-

Sesshomaru atravesó la habitación con desconfianza, sus orbes bebían los detalles importantes. Las lámparas de la habitación estaban apagadas, los rayos agonizantes del sol que se colaban por la gran ventana eran la única iluminación disponible. A pesar de haber varias velas de diferentes colores esparcidas por doquier, ninguna estaba encendida. La cama había sido removida hasta un rincón para que no fuera un estorbo. En el centro del dormitorio seis incensarios emitían un fuerte olor a mirra y alcanfor delimitando una circunferencia. En el piso de madera la hechicera había un grabado un símbolo con tiza blanca: tres grandes espirales conformaban la totalidad del trazo unidas en el centro por tres elipses se entrelazadas, alrededor grecas celtas rellenaban los espacios vacíos ¹.

Rin emitió un leve quejido, como si estar en esa habitación le causará un gran dolor, el ceño de la morena se fruncía con fuerza antes de relajar la expresión luego de un pequeño espasmo. Al depositarla sobre la superficie, Sesshomaru notó con claridad cómo el fulgor de Rin se hacía visible al sintonizarse con las vibraciones de la energía. Por instinto observó su dedo anular izquierdo pero todo estaba igual que antes, no sentía rastro alguno del anillo invisible a pesar de que el estremecimiento en su espalda persistía.

-Voy a pedirles que se retiren. Debo comenzar con mi labor.-

-No me iré. Me quedaré con Rin.-

-...-

Kagome frunció el ceño, iba a abrir la boca para protestar cuando el sonido de la porcelana rompiéndose llamó su atención. La pelinegra giró el rostro y palideció cuando contempló a su prometido tomándose la cabeza con demasiada fuerza con la mano derecha y aferrándose al collar con la otra. Mientras ella supervisaba que el empresario obedeciera su indicación, Inuyasha había retrocedido hasta chocar con el tocador y romper un alhajero cuando la energía de la veterinaria reaccionó a los estímulos. El peligris tenía los dientes apretados y levantaba el labio superior arrugando la nariz tal como lo haría un animal salvaje que se siente amenazado. El largo cabello grisáceo comenzó a encresparse, gruñidos guturales escapaban roncos de su pecho, los colmillos comenzaban a incrementar de tamaño al tiempo que unas marcas púrpuras aparecían sobre sus pómulos.

-No puede ser, no ahora. -

La morena redujo la distancia que lo separaba de su prometido notando con temor que el collar vibraba con violencia imitando el cascabeleo de un crótalo diamantino¹. Antes de tocar el rostro de Inuyasha el grito agudo de Rin llamó su atención, la espalda de la veterinaria estaba arqueada mientras una poderosa luminiscencia emergía del menudo cuerpo, espasmos cada vez más constantes y violentos se apoderaban de los miembros antes endebles. Hincado dentro del círculo Sesshomaru observaba el trance de Rin sin saber que hacer, el cosquilleo que ascendía de la punta de los dedos de sus pies hasta su espalda, lo abrazaba como una amante amorosa esparciendo el estremecimiento por sus brazos y su pecho respetando hasta su cabeza cuando el grabado bajo sus pies comenzó a brillar con una fulgor rojizo, no podía moverse estaba preso en un hechizo hipnótico, de un momento a otro estaba poseído de un deseo intenso de tocar la piel nacarada que había comenzado a brillar como si una fina capa de polvo de hada brotará de cada poro de la morena. Justo antes de que sus dedos rozaran la piel la mano firme de Kagome se lo impidió, el contraste de energía fue brutal como si un cubo de agua fría lo golpeara en la cabeza despertándolo del letargo. Los orbes dorados se encontraron con los ojos determinados de la hechicera que se veían más sabios y místicos que nunca.

-Tienen que salir de aquí. Ahora-

-No me iré-

-¡No seas necio! Es la única manera en la que puedes ayudarla. ¡Sé que estás preocupado, pero sino haces lo que te digo, no habrá a quien salvar!-

-Pero…-

-¡No tenemos tiempo! ¡Mira a tu hermano! ¡Sácalo de aquí o acabará con todo!-

Las palabras de la mujer resonaron en su mente cuando la última pieza del rompecabezas encajó en su sitio. El empresario fijó la mirada en el peligris que se retorcía en el piso de la habitación y comprendió: la metamorfosis era contenida con dificultad, el cascabeleo de las cuentas era tan rápido que podía romperse por la alta frecuencia. Ahora todo tenía sentido, miró a la hechicera que le imploraba con la mirada y luego miró a Rin, apretó los dientes antes de ponerse de pie y caminar en dirección de su hermano menor. Sin dificultad lo cargó sobre el hombro derecho cual costal de papas y se dirigió hasta la salida del dormitorio. Antes de cerrar la puerta la voz de Kagome lo detuvo.

-No importa lo que pase, que Inuyasha no se acerque.-

-...-

-... Rin estará bien, te lo garantizo.-

-Si ella no se salva, me encargaré personalmente que tú tampoco lo hagas. -

-Tenemos un trato. -

Sesshomaru giró el rostro lo suficiente para mirar el interior del cuarto, las velas se encendieron simultáneamente cuando el sol se ocultó en el horizonte y Rin emitió otro grito. Antes de que él pudiera reaccionar Kagome le sonrió y cerró la puerta con un movimiento de su mano derecha asegurandola por dentro sin siquiera tocarla. Inuyasha se sacudió con fuerza reaccionando a las ondas de energía que lograron expandirse antes de que la entrada fuera sellada, el peliplata caminó en dirección de la sala esperando que la distancia fuera suficiente. Al llegar dejó caer a Inuyasha que cayó con brusquedad al piso, el sonido constante del collar había disminuido considerablemente al igual que los gruñidos. El abogado se retorció por unos minutos conforme las cuentas centelleaba con brío apaciguando la transformación. Apoyado en el ventanal cercano, Sesshomaru usaba todo su autocontrol para no regresar sobre sus pasos y derribar la puerta que esa humana insolente había cerrado en sus narices. Pero no lo haría porque a pesar de todo, esa mujer desesperante y mandona estaba por salvarle la vida a su adorado Conejo. En el pasado siempre se caracterizó por su templanza en situaciones de alta tensión, ahora debía dejar de comportarse como un imbécil y usar de nuevo su inteligencia.

…

Inuyasha recobró el sentido cuarenta minutos después. La cabeza le dolía como si le hubieran golpeado con un martillo durante horas. Las extremidades le pesaban una tonelada, apenas conseguía moverse. Se fue incorporado con lentitud, mirando a su alrededor se fue tranquilizando cuando reconoció la estancia, una mano viajó hasta su cabeza mientras que la otra le servía de apoyo para mantener el equilibrio.

-Así que para eso servía.-

Inuyasha entrecerró los ojos extrañado cuando la voz grave de Sesshomaru lo alcanzó, por un momento había olvidado que él también se encontraba ahí. El peliplata mantenía una copa de Whisky en una mano mientras observaba el horizonte sentado en uno de los grandes sillones que estaban en el balcón del ventanal. En abogado se puso de pie sacudiéndose el polvo del pantalón, no había terminado de entender.

-¿Disculpa?-

-El collar impide tu transformación.-

Esa no había sido una pregunta. Inuyasha suspiró cansado y caminó hasta la terraza sentándose a un lado de su hermano mayor. Una botella de whisky descansaba en la mesa de metal junto a una hielera y un vaso de vidrio. El abogado se sirvió un trago del licor antes de responder.

-No la impide, me da control.-

-Discrepo.-

-Es complicado. No lo entenderías-

-Soy un genio, explícate, ten por seguro que lo entenderé-

El peligris bebió un sorbo lento y largo de la bebida disfrutando la manera en la que el líquido recalcitrante viajaba por su esófago. Aún le dolía la cabeza, alzó la mirada perdiéndose en la inmensidad del cielo estrellado, la luna llena se alzaba majestuosa con todo su esplendor, ahí cobijado bajo el manto oscuro de la noche, se permitió despejar su mente de preocupaciones.

-La primera vez que conocí a Kagome…-

-Ahórrate las cursilerías. No me interesa saber qué fue lo que viste en esa gruñona o lo que ella pudo ver en una Bestia como tú.-

-¡Feh! Incluso en momentos como este eres desagradable.-

-hn…-

Inuyasha iba a abrir la boca para dejar correr un sinfín de insultos pero se detuvo. Su mirada se perdió en el semblante cansado de Sesshomaru: no quedaba rastro de aquel ser impávido, insensible, perfecto e inalcanzable que siempre había sido. No, el hombre que estaba sentado junto a él era justamente eso, un hombre común y corriente que atravesaba un calvario ante el dolor de un ser amado. El temple estaba roto, la estabilidad había desaparecido, la indiferencia se había derretido desde hace mucho tiempo, el amor y la compasión se había esparcido por todo su cuerpo infectado los cimientos, golpeando una vez tras otra el ego descomunal hasta doblegarlo y hacerlo añicos. Inuyasha notó que debajo de los ojos felinos unas visibles ojeras sobresalían en el rostro esculpido. El contenido de la botella había descendido una cuarta parte e Inuyasha al notarlo se sorprendió: el Demonio Blanco no era una persona que disfrutará del licor, usualmente bebía en las reuniones sociales pero no pasaba de tres copas, verlo en ese estado deplorable tratando de hallar respuestas en el alcohol, fue como verse a sí mismo años atrás. El abogado chasqueó la lengua y bebió un sorbo de su trago, se acomodó en el asiento de manera que su cuerpo se relajara.

-Te diré lo que quieres saber pero no debes interrumpirme.-

-hn…-

El peligris respiró profundo dejando que sus recuerdos broten de sus labios sumergiéndose en el mar de recuerdos que eran atesorados en su memoria.

-La primera vez que ví a Kagome fue cuando tenía diez años. Mamá tenía pocos meses de haber muerto...-

La voz del abogado se había vuelto grave y lejana, Sesshomaru levantó las cejas sorprendido, con incredulidad giró el rostro levemente en dirección de su hermano menor hallándolo con la mirada perdida en el paisaje.

-Papá estaba preocupado, temía que la maldición que corría por mis venas fuera incontrolable y yo me dejará arrastrar por la rivalidad que tenía contigo, después de todo tu ya habías logrado transformarte en un híbrido y tenías completo dominio de tu bestialidad. Papá pensó que sería bueno que me entrenara de algún modo, al final siempre tuviste la razón: Soy un mestizo y carezco de muchas cualidades que tú y el Viejo poseen. Demasiado impuro para ser perfecto pero demasiado fuerte para ser normal. El linaje de mi sangre es excesivamente poderoso lo que me coloca por encima de los mestizos de la manada. La posibilidad que perdiera la razón antes de tiempo por falta de control era casi segura, así que me Papá me llevó ante uno de sus amigos…-

 _El hombre siempre me pareció extraño, era un viejo calvo y encorvado, con una barba larga e hirsuta, con ojos saltones y pocos dientes. Parecía un pordiosero más que un mago. Pero papá lo trataba con mucho respeto y solemnidad, cosa extraña porque Padre no trataba de la misma manera a los sabios del bosque, que como bien sabes, a ellos los trata con lejanía y hasta con cierta hostilidad, pero a él lo trataba como si fueran cómplices y amigos íntimos. En aquel entonces la viña no era como la ves ahora y el hechicero vivía en una cabaña dentro de sus tierras, ahí pasaba el tiempo inmerso en la naturaleza mientras que su hija y su yerno administraban el negocio. Cuando le explicaron mi situación el extraño mago no dudo en acogerme como su discípulo, la petición era inusual después de todo, yo sería el primer licántropo en controlar la maldición por medio de magia. Así que comencé un entrenamiento cansado y aburrido, Totosai quería que yo aprendiera a dominar mi mente. Todas las tardes me reunía con él para conectarme con la naturaleza y mi 'yo' espiritual. El Viejo Loco no paraba de hablar de un principio universal, decía que aquel que fuera capaz de dominar la mente dominaría sus miedos y que aquel que conquista sus miedos dominaría al mundo..._

Inuyasha sonrió aún sumido en sus recuerdos, Sesshomaru permanecía silente, como si de alguna manera su mente pudiera recrear las palabras de su hermano.

 _¡Feh! Pensé que era un viejo loco, siempre hablaba con misterio contando historias inverosímiles, que ahora estoy seguro, inventaba para hacerse el interesante. No tenía paciencia, me golpeaba cada vez que me dormía en las sesiones de meditación, me dejaba sin comer, me obligaba a correr durante todo el día. Solía decir que debía fortalecer mi cuerpo para que entrenará mi mente, aunque en ese entonces yo no lograba entender la complejidad de sus palabras. Llevaba un par de meses asistiendo durante todas las tardes cuando se unió a mi entrenamiento una niña fea y ruidosa. Kagome era la única nieta de Totosai, era unos pocos meses mayor a mí, bajita, muy enojona pero en palabras del abuelo, una prodigio en adivinación. La pequeña sufría de pesadillas y terrores nocturnos y en más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de incendiar su habitación víctima de un trance poderoso, Totosai decía que Kagome debía educar su poder para sobrevivir y si ella lo deseaba, él le heredaría sus conocimientos para que en un futuro lo sucediera._

 _Pasaron cinco años y conforme crecí entendí que las palabras del viejo no eran locuras y contenían una verdad irrefutable, así que me discipliné y alcance un alto grado de equilibrio mental, logré meditar en lo profundo de una cueva más de tres días sin interrupción, sin comer ni beber, estando en comunión con mi entorno y mi poder. Vi a la bestia que habita dentro de mí y aprendí a perderle el miedo, tenía que hacerlo, la noche en la que me transformaría por primera vez estaba más cerca que nunca, podía sentirlo. El día que cumplí quince años fue la fecha elegida por el destino, esa noche Padre debía estar en el bosque gestionando la manada y tuvo que elegir entre acompañarme o apoyarte en tu postulación como líder del clan del oeste. Ambos sabíamos la prueba debía afrontarla solo y además que él quería que estar presente en un momento tan importante para ti. Así que antes de medianoche, me adentré en lo profundo de Balsièges sin entrar a los límites de la manada, cuando la luna se alzó sobre mí y me tocó con sus rayos argénteos pude sentir una energía indescriptible recorrer mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza. El poder insondable y una furia ciega se apoderó de mí, una sed voraz se fue extendiendo como una infección al igual que el agudo dolor. No supe lo que pasó después, me perdí en ese delirio sangriento sin que el entrenamiento pudiera impedirlo. El único recuerdo que mantengo de esa matanza, es un olor a flores y miel, tengo la sospecha que todas las jóvenes que asesiné esa noche tuvieron un aroma similar._

 _De alguna manera recorrí el territorio que separa Balsièges y Epernay pocas horas después de la medianoche, solo tenía una presa en mente y esa era Kagome. Aunque éramos jóvenes yo me sentía atraído por ella, me gustaba molestarla porque era la única forma en la que se me ocurría llamar su atención, había crecido bastante en los últimos años y ya no parecía una niña regordeta y fea, su piel se había vuelto más suave y su cabello había crecido como una cascada, sus ojos eran magnéticos y poderosos, desde joven siempre supo lo que quería y luchaba hasta conseguirlo, tenía una determinación que yo admiraba. Creo que tal vez por ese motivo, por tenerla presente en mis pensamientos, la bestia la rastreo. El límite de esta propiedad colinda con un pequeño río que se conecta con Marne, en ese sitio me encontré a Kagome recostada contra un árbol, tenía puesto unos vaqueros y una chaqueta ligera, en su mirada no había miedo, solo determinación..._

Inuyasha guardó silencio y Sesshomaru supo que era algo difícil de expresar. Entendía la vergüenza que debía experimentar su hermano menor, a él le sucedía lo mismo, las ocasiones cuando la bestia tomaba el control, las atrocidades cometidas eran perturbantes cuando pensamientos fugaces revelaban parte de la crueldad perdida en el limbo de la locura y la maldición. Pero sobre todo, comprendía la ansiedad que sintió presentarse como un monstruo frente a la mujer que amaba y temer ver en sus ojos el rechazo y el desprecio por ser una abominación de la naturaleza. Inuyasha sorbió un gran trago de licor, sacudió la cabeza ligeramente y continuó:

 _Aunque no lo pareciera el entrenamiento si dio resultado. Tenía leves momentos de lucidez, mi consciencia despertaba como si se tratara de un mal sueño, pero para mí desgracia no lo era. Recuerdo haber visto a Kagome caminar hacia mí, movía los labios pero su voz no me lograba alcanzar, traté de gritarle que corriera y huyera pero de mi boca solo salían gruñidos. Perdí la consciencia cuando comencé a correr para atacarla. Pero eso no sucedió. De un momento a otro la claridad llegó a mi como el beso en la frente que Mamá solía darme antes de dormir. Al abrir los ojos mi cabeza estaba acostada en el regazo de Kagome sus manos delicadas peinaba mis cabellos con ternura diciéndome que todo estaría bien, que ella estaba conmigo. El cuerpo me temblaba porque me dolía tanto que no podía moverme, mi desnudez no se inmutaba ante el frescor de la noche así que ella se quitó su abrigo y me cubrió como pudo. Perdí la consciencia después de eso, cuando desperté estaba amaneciendo..._

El abogado guardó silencio. Su mirada de ámbar estaba perdida en ese recuerdo. Lo recordaba a la perfección, es noche la luna brillaba con la misma fuerza que ahora con un halo dorado rodeándola como un manto delicado. En medio de la muerte y la destrucción Kagome había sido un oasis de paz, su presencia y la calidez de sus actos detuvieron al ser implacable que quiso tomar su vida, con el toque de su palma sobre la nariz de la bestia logró apaciguar el frenesí sangriento. Pero la joven aprendiz no pudo decir que salió ilesa de ese encuentro, una de las garras de la bestia rasgó la misma palma que lo domó, una cicatriz en el inverso de la mano era el recuerdo de ese enfrentamiento y la culpa por haberla herido era la más grande vergüenza del peligris.

Sesshomaru permanecía impávido, pero por dentro estaba sorprendido. Lo recordaba, por supuesto que lo recordaba. Es noche, en el cumpleaños número quince de su hermano menor, decidió postularse para ser el próximo líder del clan, lo había planeado desde que logró transformarse en un híbrido. Ciego de rencor y alimentando una ambición desmedida, había decidió aprovechar los años que le llevaba a Inuyasha como ventaja para convertirse en el siguiente Alpha, quería escupirle en la cara a su padre demostrando que él, el Gran Sesshomaru, podía lograr todo lo que se propusiera sin su ayuda. En ese tiempo no soportaba el evidente favoritismo que su padre mostraba hacia el menor, por eso había escogido esa fecha con el afán de que Inu no Taisho no estuviera apoyando a su hijo predilecto en esa ocasión importante. Todo licántropo sabe que la primera transformación es inevitable, es imposible resistirse a la seducción de la muerte, todos sin importar el linaje, debían sumergirse en la orgía sangrienta para celebrar la oscuridad que vive en cada hombre lobo. Quiso egoístamente, que Inu no Taisho estuviera a su lado en el momento de su ascenso, pero lo que nunca espero fue la revelación que su hermano le diera: El Alpha verdaderamente quiso estar ahí apoyándolo en esa ceremonia y sobre todo Inuyasha también lo quiso de esa manera. Darse cuenta del apoyo que siempre tuvo de su familia lo hacía sentirse miserable. Ahora más que nunca se daba cuenta de los errores que había cometido y el amargo sabor inundaba su paladar convirtiendo el licor en fuego líquido. El empresario se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Qué pasó después?-

El abogado parpadeó un par de veces saliendo de sus cavilaciones, bebió un sorbo breve y sopló aire sonoramente, como si la pesadumbre abandonará su cuerpo con ese sencillo acto antes de reanudar su relato:

 _Cuando desperté Kagome me ofreció la ropa que traía en su mochila. Me explicó que ya sabía que iría tras ella, lo había visto en un sueño, por eso decidió esperarme en ese lugar para evitar que los trabajadores de la viña me atacaran. No hablamos más después de eso, regresamos juntos a la mansión en donde papá fue a recogerme. En el trayecto a casa le expliqué a padre que no quería regresar a ese sitio porque todo resultó ser una pérdida de tiempo. Él lo aceptó y respetó mi decisión, pero yo sabía que todo lo que dije era mentira: las enseñanzas del druida fueron un aliado poderoso al retomar el control en los momentos cruciales pero la voracidad fue incontenible esa primera noche. Lo que sentía realmente era vergüenza, no tenía cara para ver a Kagome de nuevo ni siquiera para disculparme. Me sentía culpable por haberla herido cuando solo trato de ayudarme: la bestia había intentado asesinarla sólo porque yo tenía sentimientos por ella, estar cerca de mí significaba un riesgo constante y no la expondría a semejante peligro._

 _Así que me aleje definitivamente, durante dos años no la volví a ver, continúe mi vida lo mejor que pude: por las mañanas iba a la escuela y en las tardes entrenaba por mí mismo resistiendo lo mejor posible la licantropía porque a pesar de todo, obstinadamente, aún quería competir contra ti._

 _Un día saliendo de clases me sorprendí cuando la encontré esperándome en la puerta del colegio, estaba más bella que nunca: su largo cabello negro contrastaba con el verde y blanco de su uniforme, cuando me sonrió sentí un terremoto interno, mi determinación por mantenerme alejado flaqueó cuando accedí a acompañarla a una cafetería cercana. No hablamos mucho esa vez, estábamos sentados frente a frente y ninguno de los dos supo cómo romper el hielo. Yo aún me sentía avergonzado por lo que pasó esa noche y mi atracción por ella me impedía pensar con claridad, su sola presencia había enmudecido mis pensamientos y entorpecido mis actos, así que me limité a permanecer callado. Kagome solo me observaba de reojo con un sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas. Cuando la limosina de su familia aparcó frente a la cafetería ella me extendió una bolsa de terciopelo rojo, lo único que dijo antes de irse fue 'usalo antes de luna llena' me sonrió y se fue. Solo cuando me aseguré que se había marchado tuve el valor para revisar el curioso regalo: recuerdo que cuando ví el contenido me extrañé, se trataba del collar de cuentas que ves ahora. Primero pensé que se trataba de una muy mala broma o de un cruel recordatorio del daño que le hice, por un momento pensé en tirarlo a la basura pero desistí, algo me decía que mis inseguridades están jugando en mi contra ella no era un ser mezquino que se regocijara en ese tipo de actos viles, así que lo resguarde en mi bolsillo y regrese a casa en donde lo escondí en lo profundo de un cajón. La noche de plenilunio usé el extraño regalo y fue sorprendente, cambie de cuerpo pero yo tenía el control, la bestia no me dominó en ningún momento, ese es uno de los recuerdos más reconfortantes que tengo: pude saborear la libertad sin la amargura de la muerte. Recorrí la distancia hasta Marne y por segunda ocasión, me encontré a Kagome en la orilla del río. Ella estaba esperándome y ahora que lo pienso, siempre lo ha hecho. El hechizo que había puesto en el collar me daba todas las ventajas de la transformación y el control era total gracias al entrenamiento de Totosai. Por primera vez pude estar tranquilo: no volvería a ser un monstruo de nuevo._

Inuyasha se apoyó en el respaldo de la silleta. Sus dedos jugaban con el vaso vacío, el cubo de hielo hizo un sonido al deslizarse entre el agua helada cuando el abogado rotó la muñeca, los grillos cantaban su sinfonía ininteligible al abrigo de la noche. Del interior de la casa no se escuchaba ruido alguno incrementando la ansiedad de los hermanos. Sesshomaru terminó el contenido de su bebida y guardó silencio esperando que su Inuyasha continuara su relato, pero el menor de los hermanos estaba sumido en sus recuerdos. Jamás había compartido esos preciados recuerdos con alguien y nunca creyó que sería su insufrible hermano mayor la persona a quién se los revelaría, era una situación irónica e hilarante. Casi podía jurar que era el primer momento fraterno que tenían en más de veinte años. Una parte de él aún se mantenía en espera de palabras mordaces y crueles comentarios por lo relatado, pero se sorprendió cuando el ataque verbal nunca llegó.

El peligris miró de reojo el semblante cansado del empresario, Sesshomaru se mantenía con la vista fija en el horizonte, la muralla inquebrantable que durante años los distanció estaba desmoronándose frente a sus ojos, las defensas del Imbatible Demonio Blanco estaban desactivadas permitiéndole acercarse a ese ser esquivo e indiferente. Inuyasha pudo sentir una empatía sincera proveniente de su hermano mayor, era la primera vez que Sesshomaru le permitía compartir el mismo dolor, el mismo pesar que ambos cargaban sobre sus hombros como un estigma que su padre les heredará desde antes de nacer: la ignominia de un licántropo.

En ese pequeño instante, sintió una inusitada felicidad instalarse en el centro de su pecho inundando su alma a sobremanera cuando el deseo que anhelaba durante años por fin se materializó frente a sus ojos: Sesshomaru acababa de decirle sin palabras, que lo comprendía a la perfección. Y eso, para Inuyasha, fue como tocar una estrella fugaz con la punta de los dedos.

No pudo evitar que la mirada se le humedeciera.

TBC.

….

Notas finales: Este capítulo guerrillero dio pelea. ¡Oh sí! Fue complicadísimo de escribir y la edición fue un infierno, pero quedé a gusto con el resultado. Les pido paciencia, apenas estoy saliendo de un fuerte bloqueo y retomar mi ritmo y mi estilo es difícil por la cantidad de detalles que conlleva la lectura. Aún así la historia va a buen ritmo asentándose en los matices que debe tener. Sé que en este punto es desconcertante lo que sucede en la historia, pero como les he comentado anteriormente, todo tiene una razón de ser, nada sucede al azar y cada capítulo aporta una pista para entender el misterio. Gracias a todas por su apoyo tanto aquí como por FB, es reconfortante sentir todo su apoyo y su cariño, ustedes son el motor de este desvarío y como tal me esforzaré más.

¡Por fin llegó la ayuda! La cuñada hizo acto de presencia y vaya manera de hacer rayado de cancha. Estoy casi segura que ingresó a la lista negra de ese lobo mañoso :v. Por motivos de la trama, en esta historia Totosai será el abuelo de Kagome, el viejito original, que ni siquiera tiene nombre, no existirá en esta línea temporal n.ñU.

La escena del sillón fue una inspiración llegada de repente por esa musa esquiva ¡ y fue hermoso! :3 estoy muy enternecida con ello :D

Los recuerdos de Inuyasha dieron guerra ._. conocimos un poco más de ese hermanito que adora hacerle bullying a Bonito, la narrativa fue diferente, es la primera vez que manejo la primera persona y no me siento del todo conforme pero bueno, debemos avanzar xD.

Aquí las notas de la lectura :3

 **Casa de Sesshomaru ¹:** la mansión, que es la misma en la que vivieron Irasue y Tōga, tiene su lugar en París y es llamada el 'Chateau Louis XIV' está valuada en $275 millones de euros y está situada en la afueras de la ciudad. Es una casa-mansion-palacio increíble. :O

 **Gorgona¹:** En la mitología griega, una gorgona (en griego antiguo γοργώ gorgō o γοργών gorgōn, "terrible") era un despiadado monstruo femenino a la vez que una deidad protectora procedente de los conceptos religiosos más antiguos. Su poder era tan grande que cualquiera que intentase mirarla quedaba petrificado, por lo que su imagen se ubicaba en todo tipo de lugares, desde templos a cráteras de vino, para propiciar su protección. La gorgona llevaba un cinturón de serpientes, entrelazadas como una hebilla y confrontadas entre sí.

Creo que Inu hizo una comparación muy acertada de Kagome cuando se enoja, n.ñU no por nada es su prometida y la conoce perfectamente xD.

 **Trazo en la ley piso¹:** El trisquel celta simbolizaba el equilibrio absoluto entre todas las cosas y por lo tanto representaba la perfección. Se consideraba un símbolo sagrado con propiedades curativas y se lo relacionaba con la divinidad. Para los druidas, únicos portadores de este símbolo, representaba el aprendizaje perpetuo y simbolizaba a su vez la eterna evolución. Por otro lado, se asociaba con la representación de las tres clases sociales celtas: druidas, guerreros y trabajadores. También con las etapas del hombre: niñez, madurez y vejez. Con respecto al tiempo, pasado, presente y futuro. Y por ultimo, los tres elementos fundamentales, tierra, agua y fuego.  
El trisquel, triskel, triskele o triskelion celta es un símbolo formado por tres brazos en espiral unidos entre si en un punto central. Fue utilizado por los druidas como amuleto de protección, y aun hoy, se sigue utilizando para este fin. Era usado también en rituales sanatorios para curar enfermedades y las heridas de sus guerreros tras la batalla. En la actualidad, se utiliza como amuleto curativo y protector. El trisquel celta tiene la capacidad de guiar a las almas de los difuntos en el mas allá para reencontrarlos con sus seres queridos y sus antepasados. Los druidas lo utilizaban también para entrar en trance mientras lo observaban o dibujaban y conectar así con los dioses, con los espíritus de la naturaleza y con sus antepasados. Otra de sus propiedades es la de invocar tormentas y tempestades o males personales hacia los enemigos **.**

Creo que el trisquel vino perfecto a la situación, ¡Vivan las licencias artísticas! :D

 **Crótalo diamantino¹:** El crótalo adamantino (Crotalus adamanteus), también conocido como Cascabel diamantino del este, es una especie de serpiente venenosa que pertenece a la subfamilia de las víboras de foseta. Las serpientes cascabel son más conocidas y más fácilmente reconocidas por su cascabel. Con la muda de piel aparece un nuevo botón, y con cada muda después de esa se adiciona otro botón o cascabel. Estos botones están hechos de un material llamado queratina. Los cascabeles son huecos, el ese ruido se produce cuando cada segmento se golpea con otro, así que hasta que la serpiente no tenga dos o más piezas en su cascabel ¡no podrá producir ningún sonido! Pero cuando lo produce…lo VAS a oír con seguridad… ¡y VAS A CORRER!

Así que mucho cuidado con esos animalitos, que con ellos no se juega óoò

Hasta aquí las notas mis niñas, no se les olvide comentar y hacerme saber su opinión, eso me ayuda mucho a escribir :3. ¡Gracias por su apoyo! Nos leemos pronto ;)


	21. Chapter 21

¡Hola gente bonita! ¡Les traigo un fantabuloso capítulo! Tal vez me amen, tal vez me odien, eso lo sabré y lo sabrán al final de la lectura :p ¡Gracias a todas por su apoyo y sus comentarios! Son un público increíble y en exceso paciente. Este capítulo me gusta mucho, la inspiración llegó del cielo y les regalo este intenso capítulo. Lean con atención un gran misterio se revela hoy y siembra intrigas nuevas. Ojalá les guste ;)

 **Advertencia**

 **El contenido es para mayores de edad. No recomendada para personas con criterio sensible. Debido a situaciones de violencia, situaciones sobrenaturales y sexualidad, se recomienda discreción.**

 **No me hago responsable de los castigos o penas capitales derivadas de la lectura de este capítulo.**

 _Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, sus derechos son de R.T. yo solo los utilizo sin fines de lucro. La historia es mía._

Soundtrack sugerido: Breath of life- Florence + Maschine . My solace- Kim JaeJoong

Sin nada más que agregar, disfruten.

The Howling by BloodyP

Capítulo 20: El resplandor

 _Champange-Ardenne. Marne. Épernay, Viñedo de Champagne Esa noche, habitación de huéspedes, hora sin determinar_

 _El sonido agudo y prolongado de un Goong resonaba cuando sus pies descalzos tocaban la superficie expandiéndose como las ondulaciones sobre el agua arrastrando una estela brillante a su paso. El entorno era completamente blanco, a simple vista no existía diferencia entre sus sueños y el ahora, la nada la rodeaba estando presente con su ausencia. No sabía cuánto tiempo permanecía caminando, se hallaba perdida entre algún espacio vacío y el mundo real, porque si de algo estaba segura es que no estaba durmiendo. Se había cansado de gritar y de pedir ayuda. La cálida voz de terciopelo de Sesshomaru hacía mucho que se había desvanecido hundiendola en un silencio ensordecedor que era mitigado por el sonido de sus propios pasos. Sumida en su inconsciencia Rin era consciente de su entorno, por mucho que trató de hacerle saber al empresario que estaba bien, no pudo mover su cuerpo, curiosamente podía verlo a través de sus ojos cerrados pero sus esfuerzos no podían alcanzarlo, se sentía a años luz de su querido Sesshomaru. De un momento a otro se halló a sí misma en ese mundo blanco e insípido recorriendo el espacio interminable de la planicie que se extendía frente a ella. Era demasiado extraño, al menos el miedo y el terror que la venían persiguiendo desde hace días habían desaparecido en aquel lugar donde no existía el tiempo ni el espacio, por unos instantes pudo sentirse segura._

 _-Debo salir de aquí-_

" _Me temo que aún no podrás hacerlo"_

 _-¿Quién está ahí?-_

 _La voz resonó por todas partes como un eco difuso. La morena detuvo sus pasos, y al hacerlo le pareció que flotaba en medio de esa nada blanquecina._

" _¿Recuerdas este lugar?"_

 _Rin giró sobre su eje abarcando con la mirada todo el escenario posible, pero era inútil, lo único que veía era un infinito espacio blanco._

 _-¿Quién eres?-_

" _¿No recuerdas este lugar?"_

 _Insistió la voz. Rin volvió a girar sobre sus talones cuando tuvo la sensación de que la persona se hallaba a sus espaldas. Frunció el ceño cuando su pregunta fue ignorada._

 _-Te hice una pregunta. ¡Respóndeme! ¿Quién eres y qué hago aquí?-_

" _..."_

 _Nada. Silencio. La morena apretó los puños con frustración y ahogó un grito. Si esa persona, quien quiera que sea, no iba a ayudarla ella misma encontraría la manera de salir. Rin reanudó su marcha dando pistones, el sonido de sus pasos se había modificado volviéndose más grave y profundo cuando golpeaban la superficie líquida._

" _¿Cómo piensas salir de aquí si ni siquiera recuerdas este lugar?"_

 _-Ese es mi problema. ¡Esfúmate! Si no vas a ayudar déjame tranquila-_

 _Las ondulaciones de los pasos de Rin se extendieron por toda la superficie, las ondas comenzaron a vibrar concatenando unas con otras hasta formar siluetas borrosas a la lejanía._

" _Eres débil, por eso estás aquí."_

 _-¡Cállate! Tu no sabes nada de mí-_

" _Se lo necesario para saber que eres una niña mimada y llorona."_

 _Rin apretó los dientes y se detuvo, su respiración se tornó pesada, como los resoplidos de un toro a punto de embestir. Giró sobre sus talones con enojo tratando de encarar a aquella persona que la estaba ofendiendo._

 _-¡Ese es mi problema! ¡No tienes el derecho de opinar en algo que no te corresponde! ¡Ahora Sácame de Aquí!-_

" _..."_

 _La voz guardó silencio. La respiración de Rin y el sonido del agua corriendo era lo único audible en ese desierto blanco. Una ráfaga de bruma pasó cerca de la espalda de la veterinaria erizando su piel. Cuando la morena giró sobre sus talones no fue capaz de distinguir cosa alguna._

" _¿Por qué debería ayudarte, Niña Insolente?"_

 _Rin suspiró, todo el coraje y la frustración que tenía se evaporó. El ser tenía razón, no tenía motivo alguno para ayudarla menos después de su reacción violenta y grosera. La morena sintió que su corazón era estrujado por una mano invisible y la manera en que las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus mejillas. Quería irse a casa, quería abrazar a Sesshy y que él le dijera que todo saldría bien, ya no quería tener más pesadillas, quería una vida normal como una chica cualquiera. Quería dormir sin recordar, sin tener extrañas premoniciones sin sentido que la atormentaban y no la dejaban tranquila. Quería, por una vez, entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo sin que interminables pesadillas la persiguieran hasta el mundo real obligándola a dudar de su cordura._

" _Eso no pasará nunca. Tu no eres una persona ordinaria, ya deberías saberlo. Mientras más rápido lo entiendas será mejor para ti"_

 _-¡Pero yo no quiero serlo! ¡Quiero ser normal! ¡Tu no sabes lo que es despertar cada día y convencerte que no estás loca! ¡No sabes lo que es cargar con la culpa de haber visto la muerte de tus padres y no impedirlo!...- la voz de Rin se quebró- … no sabes qué es sentir una presencia repugnante respirar detrás de tu espalda… asechandote… esperando que cometas un error para mofarse de ti y destruir todo lo que amas… no conoces la voracidad que existe en esos ojos sangrientos que ansían beberse mi alma…-_

 _Rin se abrazó a sí misma controlando los espasmos que recorrían su cuerpo. El miedo estaba surgiendo de sus propios pies como una llama de flamas negras subiendo hasta rodearla por completo encerrandola en una cárcel impenetrable. Las llamas se hacían más grandes conforme Rin sollozaba con más ahínco, extendiéndose, amenazando con abarcar todo cuando la rodeaba. Un terremoto sacudió el piso desestabilizando las llamas cuando Rin perdió el equilibrio y calló al suelo, al abrir los ojos vio a través del fuego negro unos ojos dorados y fieros. El metal brillaba con brío, el dorado de ese mar era tan frío que el fuego no podía tocarlo, despedía una seguridad recalcitrante que sosegaba su ímpetu. La morena se aferró a esa mirada, como si tuviera la certeza que en esos ojos estaría a salvo, y de alguna manera funcionó, el fuego disminuyó hasta ser flamas inofensivas lo suficientemente pequeñas para que Rin pudiera levantarse y caminar sobre ellas. La morena se sorprendió cuando las lágrimas se disiparon y pudo ver el rostro poseedor de esos ojos fríos… entonces lo recordó: la lucidez llegó a su memoria como un bálsamo a su espíritu herido, conocía esa mirada, el nombre llegó a su mente como una quimera susurrada por el viento._

 _-Irasue…-_

 _La altiva mujer de ojos fríos sonrió. La antigua Reina de los Lobos alzó el rostro altanera y orgullosa cruzando los brazos por encima del pecho. Rin sintió su corazón latir desbocado como el galope de un caballo salvaje. Fue como si de un momento a otro la cortina mental que separaba los sueños extraños de su subconsciente fuera removida y ahora recordara los detalles a la perfección. La ráfaga de sus avistamiento al pasado golpeó su mente como un ferrocarril obligándola a sostener su frente mientras sus piernas perdían fuerza. Cerró los ojos y vio pasar las imágenes como una película a través de sus ojos cerrados. Ahora lo recordaba todo, podía ver los rostros con una claridad asombrosa sin que ningún detalle se le escapara._

 _Hincada sobre sus rodillas con las manos sosteniendo su peso, Rin se sobresaltó cuando una mano delgada pero firme le levantó el mentón con un poco de rudeza. Sus orbes castaños se encontraron con los fieros ojos de aquella amazona legendaria._

" _Controlate Niña. No pierdas tu centro"_

 _-...Eres Irasue, la Reina de Céneves… ¿Cómo es posible? ¿No eras un invento de mi imaginación?-_

 _La guerrera sonrió de lado y la soltó con brusquedad. Se dio media vuelta alejándose unos pasos de Rin. La morena se apresuró a ponerse de pie, estaba confundida, era como si la última pieza del rompecabezas encajara en su sitio pero no tuviera la mínima idea de lo que en efecto estaba mirando. Tragó saliva y por inercia se llevó una mano al pecho tratando de apaciguar al pajarillo que siempre se agitaba al ver a la increíble mujer pero se extraño cuando aquel doble latido no revoloteaba en su centro. Su piel se estremeció cuando reconoció de inmediato la voz de la dama de hierro como la misma que susurraba en su mente en los momentos cruciales._

" _Eres bastante extraña Niña. Pero puedes estar tranquila, no soy una alucinación"_

 _-No lo comprendo… ¿Cómo es esto posible?-_

" _Te traje aquí porque necesito hablar contigo"_

 _-¿Conmigo? Yo no…-_

" _¿Recuerdas este lugar?"_

 _Rin frunció el ceño. Por un momento creyó que las cosas serían diferentes. Iba abrir la boca para protestar y decir que solo se trataba de un espacio blanco interminable pero no pudo. De un momento a otro el escenario era completamente distinto: un claro en medio del bosque se alzaba majestuoso frente a ella, los árboles parecían rozar el cielo con sus ramas, el fluir del agua era el mismo que escuchó antes, la luz amarilla del sol abrazaba con ternura los reflejos del agua. Conocía ese sitio, pero no recordaba de donde._

 _-Yo… he estado aquí antes…-_

" _Aquí comenzó todo..."_

 _Rin frunció el ceño cuando un llanto lastimero se coló a través de los arbustos, una niña con la nariz roja y las mejillas sucias cayó de rodillas. La pequeña se sentó sobre sus talones mientras se tallaba los ojos y gritaba '¡Madre, Padre ¿Dónde están?!'_

 _-Esa soy yo… ese día estabamos de campamento y me perdí en el bosque…-_

 _Irasue no pronunció palabra alguna. La niña siguió llorando hasta que unos ruidos provenientes del follaje la obligaron a guardar silencio. Con los ojos llorosos abiertos de par en par, la pequeña vio cómo un lobezno saltó detrás de las ramas emitiendo quejidos agudos cada vez que su pata izquierda se apoyaba. La niña dejó de llorar y se acercó al lobo pronunciando con su voz infantil '¿También estás perdido?' aunque el lobo gruñó no hizo intento alguno por lastimarla, de modo que la pequeña se acercó hasta tomarle la pata. 'Déjame ver, yo te ayudaré'._

 _Rin se tomó el pecho cuando le pareció revivir la misma escena cuando halló a Sesshomaru herido en el bosque. Lágrimas cálidas fluyeron sin reparó por su mejillas, una mueca parecida a una sonrisa se imprimió en su rostro, cerró los ojos y se llevó la mano izquierda al pecho abrigando con ternura el cordón plateado que la vinculaba con ese ser magnífico cuando se materializó y comenzó a centellear con fuerza._

 _La escena transcurría tal y como Rin la recordaba, el lobo en agradecimiento la guió de vuelta al campamento y se alejó una vez que la pequeña corrió de vuelta a los brazos de su madre, cuando la niña volvió la mirada para presentarle su nuevo amigo a sus padres, el lobezno había desaparecido entre la vegetación._

" _¿Sabes por qué te traje a este lugar?"_

 _Rin negó lentamente incapaz de hablar por el nudo doloroso que tenía en la garganta. Un tibio sentimiento, muy diferente al miedo y terror abrazaba su espíritu como un arrullo reconfortante._

" _Hay algo que necesito que hagas. Algo que yo no puedo hacer… que no pude hacer…"_

 _La voz de la dama se había ensombrecido adquiriendo un tinte melancólico, la dureza de los ojos dorados había perdido intensidad, una enorme trizadura los atravesaba por completo, cuando Rin se atrevió a mirarla la sensación que tuvo fue como contemplarse a través de un espejo roto. La pena que cargaba la grandiosa mujer que tenía enfrente, era comparable con el orgullo y la arrogancia que la caracterizaba. La morena le tomó de la mano sin dubitar, ganándose una mirada sorprendida de la Reina._

 _-Haré lo que necesite-_

 _Irasue se permitió sonreír bajando las defensas que la rodeaban, con ternura maternal acarició la mejilla de la joven pelinegra. Admirando los detalles en aquella piel lozana y joven la amazona arrugó la frente con algo de preocupación._

" _El tuyo es un camino pedregoso. Necesitas valor para afrontar tu destino."_

 _La mirada castaña de Rin cayó al suelo, un estremecimiento recorrió su espina como un cruel recordatorio de aquellas pesadillas interminables. Irasue pareció leer la angustia en el rostro de la morena y le sonrió condolida._

" _Ir tras el futuro siempre es doloroso, pero al final la verdad, siempre la verdad."_

 _-¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?-_

" _Deja de huir. Acepta lo que eres y cumple tu destino"_

 _-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo saber qué camino debo seguir?-_

" _Lo sabrás en tu corazón"_

 _-¡Pero!...-_

 _Irasue le sonrió cálida una última vez antes de depositar un beso en su frente. Rin cerró los ojos atesorando el gesto inusual en aquella mujer adusta, sintiendo como la ternura la atravesaba tocándole el corazón._

 _Cuando abrió los ojos se halló mirando el techo de una habitación._

… _.._

 _Champange-Ardenne. Marne. Épernay, Zona residencial Viña de Champagne Esa noche una hora antes, sala de estar._

El rostro de Sesshomaru contemplaba la luna. Estaba de pie junto a un gran ventanal, vistiendo una camisa color granito y un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro, su cabello estaba húmedo por la ducha que había tomado hace pocos minutos cuando descubrió que el sueño no lo acompañaría esa noche. Habían transcurrido ocho horas desde que arribó a ese lugar y aún no tenía las respuestas que necesitaba. La charla que mantuvo con su hermano menor fue como tragar un puñado de espinas: sin siquiera saberlo Inuyasha le había asestado un golpe contundente a su conciencia. Se sentía como un completo idiota. Tantos años construyendo un muro para protegerse de aquellos que creyó sus enemigos y al final había acabado solo. La familia de la que siempre renegó considerándola rota e inútil en realidad siempre estuvo pendiente de él y sus logros, fragmentándose únicamente por culpa de su inmadurez. Su egoísmo y autocompasión lo condenaron a un oscuro camino solitario y amargo que arrastró consigo a personas inocentes. Las palabras de Inuyasha habían calado en lo profundo de su ser dejando caer la venda que cubría sus ojos, por fin encontró la respuesta a la pregunta que se hizo así mismo dos días atrás cuando el sueño de sus padres se mantenía fresco en su memoria: si él no hubiera colocado esa barrera inquebrantable a su alrededor, la relación con su padre y su hermano sería muy diferente.

Apenas ahora veía a Inuyasha como una persona de confianza. El Bastardo le había hecho dos favores desinteresados que nunca podría pagarle. Una sonrisa rota asomó en el rostro del implacable Demonio Blanco, en los ojos ambarinos la sombra de un pasado que nunca sucedió atravesaba las iridiscencias doradas dejando una estela de resignación a su paso cuando los sucesos de su infancia fría y solitaria se reescribieron ante sus ojos con la presencia alegre y bromista de su hermano menor dotándola de momentos agradables que jamás fueron posibles. Su mente sustituyó todos sus insultos hacia aquel niño que había perdido a su madre al igual que él por palabras de apoyo, los golpes por abrazos, la rivalidad por fraternidad, las mofas por afecto…

Su estómago se sentía igual que una piedra y su corazón latía pausado y frío inundando con un sabor amargo y seco su paladar, extendiendo una pesadez insondable por el resto de su cuerpo. El alcohol había deshecho las barreras mentales mandando su autocontrol al abismo dejándolo vulnerable a la vorágine que lo seducía con sus hipnóticas quimeras de culpa y redención.

Era un pésimo hermano. Un ser humano abominable. Un licántropo puro. Un asesino perfecto¹.

Inu no Taisho tenía razón en castigarlo: él no merecía ni una pizca de lo que le estaba exigiendo, aquello que considero propio por derecho divino era una falacia creada por su egocentrismo. No merecía hacerse llamar 'un digno sucesor' cuando durante más de veintisiete años lo único que hizo fue mancillar la poca confianza y el escaso amor propio que quedaba en su progenitor. Ahora, cuando la persona que más amaba estaba al borde de la muerte, comprendía el infierno en el que vivía su padre día con día. Tragó amarga saliva cuando imaginó lo duro que debía ser para Inu no Taisho sobrevivir a la muerte de sus dos esposas: La opresión que le estaba atosigando la garganta y le desgarraba el pecho era ínfimo en comparación de lo que el Alpha más talentoso del bosque de Céneves en los últimos dos siglos tuvo que vivir cuando sostuvo entre sus brazos el cuerpo tibio de las dos mujeres que más amo y sentir el momento exacto en que la muerte extraía la calidez de los endebles miembros y lo sustituía con una rigidez mortecina. La risa lunática hizo eco en su mente distrayendo su atención de las tristes imágenes que se reproducían dentro de su cabeza, las palabras del condenado de aquel extraño sueño resonó en su mente como cruel burla para el jerarca del bosque:

"Fracasarás en proteger lo que más amas".

¡Cuánta razón tuvo el maldito! Inu no Taisho no solamente había perdido a Irasue en medio de la masacre de la guerra sino que años más tarde el hado le arrebató a Izayoi de manera brutal y sangrienta sin que la Gran Bestia Blanca pudiera hacer algo para impedirlo. Toda su bestialidad y su poder fue nada cuando la sangre abandonó el delgado cuerpo de la humana tiñendo de carmín las paredes y el piso de aquel callejón oscuro. Ni siquiera los alaridos de dolor y agonía que le arrancó a Takemaru mientras lo desmembrada aplacaron el dolor del Rey de las Bestias. Nada pudo llenar jamás el vacío que se esparció en el alma del invencible guerrero fragmentándolo por segunda vez… o al menos eso creyó. Ahora entendía que Inu no Taisho logró levantarse de sus cenizas porque tenía algo que proteger: había fracasado en salvar la vida de las mujeres más importantes para él, pero aún tenía un recuerdo vivo de cada una de ellas. Ambas, Irasue e Izayoi, le habían dado un regalo maravilloso, gracias a ellas no recorrerá solo el resto del camino sino que irá de la mano de sus dos hijos que aún comenzaban a vivir y necesitaban de él desesperadamente.

La brisa sopló acariciando su rostro con ternura. Al abrigo de la noche, cobijado en la oscuridad de la estancia, un río salado se deslizó por el rabillo del ojo izquierdo. Una opresión insoportable le aplastaba las costillas y le impedía respirar con normalidad, su corazón daba latidos lentos y dolorosos esparciendo la fiebre de verdad y remordimiento por su cuerpo macizo. Sesshomaru apretó los puños con fuerza y tensó la mandíbula, sus pasos se dirigieron velozmente hasta la puerta principal, el aire de la inmensa mansión se le hacía pesado y asfixiante, no soportaba el encierro un minuto más. Los rayos de la luna lo abrazaron como una madre amorosa cuando el rostro antes impávido y perfecto levantó los ojos vidriosos en su dirección. Hipnotizado por el astro nocturno, Sesshomaru caminó hacia ella como un autómata, el anillo alrededor de su dedo se sacudió con fuerza haciéndose presente pero el licántropo no fue consciente de la argolla plateada que se ceñía a la perfección a su mano de pianista. Mantenía la mirada fija en el satélite que lo llamaba con voz silenciosa hasta que sus pasos se perdieron entre los cultivos de la viña mientras su inicuo ser era brutalmente azotado por la verdad, destruyendo lo poco que quedaba de los cimientos de su alma perversa hasta convertirlos en polvo. La presión era insondable, el calor que le quemaba por dentro era insoportable, sin pensarlo sus piernas comenzaron a correr sin rumbo fijo, en sus ojos de oro la luna permanecía tatuada en su retina. La respiración de Sesshomaru se transformó en un halo blanquecino que se exhalaba de sus labios entreabiertos. En medio de la carrera sintió que la velocidad de sus piernas no era suficiente, se lanzó hacia adelante confiando en que caería sobre sus manos en un perfecto salto de tigre, pronto su espalda modificó su estructura permitiéndole mayor movilidad, los dedos de sus manos se asentaron en la tierra con mayor facilidad cuando las enormes garras se clavaron en la superficie. La distancia se acortó zancada a zancada cuando sus piernas doblaron su volumen y su forma, los sonidos y los olores se volvieron más nítidos cuando sus orejas se estiraron y su mandíbula se transformó. Aún miraba hipnotizado hacia la luna cuando el pelaje blanco e impoluto lo cubrió de nariz a cola, los jadeos de la bestia rasgaban el silencio pacífico de la noche cuando sus patas lo llevaron al lugar del que su hermano le habló: el lago que delimitaba la propiedad se alzaba apacible frente a él, la luna se reflejaba con toda su gloria y majestad sobre las suaves ondulaciones que el viento le arrancaba a la superficie del agua. En los ojos dorados del licántropo la luna ocupaba el lugar del iris, de pie ante el imponente astro, Sesshomaru sintió como toda la rabia contra sí mismo menguaba permitiéndole respirar profundamente para llevar la cabeza hacia atrás y exhalar un largo y potente aullido.

Las lágrimas que nunca se permitió derramar se habían transformado en agudas lamentaciones. Las vibraciones de la voz monstruosa llegaban hasta la mansión como un suave susurro de la noche apenas audible cuando los cigarras interrumpen su indescifrable melodía de forma intermitente. El licántropo exhaló en un aulló tras otro los desgarradores alaridos de su alma agonizante hasta que la garganta le quemaba a carne viva, hasta que toda la opresión en el centro de su pecho hubo desaparecido, hasta que cayó de rodillas sobre la arcilla y las diminutas piedras a orilla del río se incrustaron como pequeñas estacas contra su piel. La marca en su frente irradiaba una luz blanca resplandeciente en medio de la noche cuando el licántropo pudo despegar la mirada feroz de la luna llena rompiendo el encantamiento que el astro mantenía sobre él. Sesshomaru se miró las manos monstruosas sin poder creerlo, se palpó el abdomen y el pecho en un reflejo involuntario queriendo comprobar que la metamorfosis había ocurrido. Fijó la mirada ambarina en su mano izquierda y entrecerró las pestañas concentrando sus sentidos. El ceño de la bestia se contrajo conforme su colosal zarpa fue perdiendo tamaño y pelo, revirtiendo la metamorfosis. Cuando tuvo frente a sus ojos un antebrazo humano, las facciones severas del rostro del licántropo se relajaron cuando alrededor de su dedo anular pudo ver con claridad el cordón plateado brillar contra su piel esparciendo su tibieza por toda la extremidad.

Una sonrisa tenue se imprimió en el rostro del monstruo: Rin había despertado.

…..

 _Champange-Ardenne. Marne. Épernay, Zona residencial Viña de Champagne Esa noche 02:00 habitación de huéspedes._

El brillo rojizo y azul de los trazos de tiza poco a poco disminuyó su fuerza, las vibraciones de energía perdían frecuencia y resonancia. La flama de las velas habían regresado a su estado normal. Kagome se mantenía con los ojos cerrados sumida en profunda concentración, su cuerpo sudaba y temblaba por intervalos cortos levitando sobre el piso en posición de loto con las manos juntas formando mantras. Sus labios murmuraban cánticos en un lenguaje arcano y extinto. Una energía fuerte y blanca implosionó del centro de la habitación apagando la luz de las velas, excepto la que estaba frente a la hechicera. Al poco tiempo dejó de levitar y con calma Kagome abrió los ojos, su cuerpo estaba claramente agotado pero no lo demostraría, ese era su deber sagrado. Respiró profundo un par de veces antes de hacer unos ademanes con las manos y de esa manera disipar la energía. Los trazos grabados en el piso desaparecieron al momento en el que Rin abrió los ojos y se incorporó súbitamente. Las dos mujeres se miraron a los ojos por primera vez, una con sorpresa la otra con sabiduría. Kagome le sonrió cansada a la confundida chica que poco a poco comenzaba a abrir los ojos con sorpresa.

-Hola Rin. Bienvenida me alegra tenerte de vuelta-

-¡¿Qqque hhago aqqqui?! ¡Eesta no es mi habbitacion!-

-¡Tranquila! Estás a salvo. Mi nombre es Kagome, es un placer conocerte al fin-

Rin se tranquilizó cuando sus ojos confusos se anclaron en las iridiscencias grises de la joven de cabellos ébano. Respiró profundamente decidiendo que se encontraba a segura por el momento.

-¿Ccómo llegué aqquí?-

-Sesshomaru te trajo.-

La sola mención del nombre provocó una ola de alivio en la chica. Reemplazando la desconfianza por una inmensa alegría. Kagome sonrió ante el despliegue de la joven y con dificultad se puso de pie, se acercó a paso lento al centro de la recámara y le tendió la mano. Rin la miró sorprendida y devolvió la sonrisa aceptando su ayuda para incorporarse.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Bien, gracias por preguntar… esto… ¿Sabes que fue lo que me pasó?-

La mayor asintió con el rostro sereno. Rin la miró y tragó saliva, algo había en esta mujer que la llenaba de solemnidad y respeto, pero no lograba explicarse qué era exactamente.

-Mañana te diré todo lo que quieras saber, pero ahora necesitas comer y descansar.-

-Entiendo…-

-Venga, alguien afuera se muere por saber de ti.-

Los ojos de Rin se iluminaron y la sonrisa más bella se imprimió en su rostro. Trató de dar un paso pero la fuerza se desvaneció de sus piernas apenas cambió su centro de gravedad. Kagome logró atajarla a tiempo antes de la veterinaria cayera de nuevo al piso.

-¡No te precipites! Toma las cosas con calma tu cuerpo aún asimila el cambio-

-¿Cuánto…?-

Kagome suavizó las facciones y la miró enternecida, fue como verse a sí misma cuando tenía diez años y como tal, sabía que no había forma sutil de decirlo, frunció las cejas tratando de mostrarse lo más empática posible.

-Estuviste en trance más de veinte horas.-

A Rin le era imposible abrir más los ojos, era la primera vez que le sucedía algo como esto. Su respiración se agitó y por un momento estuvo a punto de dejarse llevar por el pánico que comenzaba a emerger de sus acelerados latidos cuando una ráfaga de lucidez apaciguó los agitados pensamientos que amenazaban con tornarse violentos. En una parte profunda de su mente pudo ver a través de los agujeros roídos de aquella cortina casi transparente de color violáceo, vislumbrando un atisbo del misterio que se ocultaba en sus sueños extraños manteniendo alejado aquel mundo fantástico que la unía de una manera inexplicable a la Reina de los Lobos. Tragó saliva cuando recreó con dificultad ese mirar dorado. Las emociones dispersas y la energía descontrolada de nuevo habían cubierto los rasgos de la bella dama con un manto borroso. Curioso. Al despertar se creyó capaz de recordar todo lo sucedido en el trance con suma claridad, pero conforme los minutos pasaban, las estelas de la premonición se esparcían como la arena en el fondo del mar perdiéndose en el olvido.

Rin pestañeó un par de veces cuando sacudió la cabeza de pensamientos confusos y su cerebro pareció carburar la información. La reacción espontánea no pudo ser contenida.

-¡Tanto tiempo!-

-Si, pero no te sucederá de nuevo si sigues mis instrucciones. Hablaremos de eso mañana. Ha sido suficiente por hoy-

Rin asintió sin salir de su sorpresa, se mordió el labio inferior abrazando el brazo Kagome. Tras cerciorarse que las piernas de la veterinaria no fallarían de nuevo, abandonaron la habitación. Los pasos cortos resonaron por el pasillo que conducía al recibidor como un suave murmullo, la luz de los grandes candiles permanecía apagada, dos de cada tres arbotantes estaban encendidos iluminando la estancia tenuemente. El corazón de Rin latía como un tambor africano, se sentía como un gatito asustado al saberse en un lugar desconocido. La estancia era impresionante aún con las luces apagadas, el largo corredor parecía no tener fin, se sentía en un salón de Versalles pero a menor escala. La joven que la guiaba con parsimonia parecía saber a dónde dirigirse, tal vez ella vivía en aquella mansión. Era corto el tramo recorrido cuando la respiración de Rin se agitó demasiado pronto, los pasos de la veterinaria se detuvieron cuando una oleada de malestar inundó su cuerpo. Kagome la sostuvo compartiendo parte de su propia energía con la exhausta pelinegra, era sencillamente increíble que aún lograra sostenerse en pie, Rin en verdad era una joven extraordinaria.

-¿Estás mejor?-

Rin cerró los ojos con fuerza un momento esperando que su alrededor dejará de moverse. Un relámpago la atravesó cuando una imagen se formó nítida en su mente: pudo ver claramente a Kagome meciendo entre sus brazos un bulto pequeño envuelto de mantas color blanco. Cuando abrió los ojos la mayor le observaba con preocupación, sus ojos grises, sabios y místicos estaban tintados por la curiosidad. No era normal que Rin continuará experimentado visiones luego de un trance tan largo y profundo como en el que estuvo sumida y del que costó tanto esfuerzo sacarla, por la misma razón el ceño de Kagome se frunció con cautela.

-ssi, lo lamento… ¡¿Ttu eesttas bbien?! ¡¿ Nno te hiciste ddaño?!-

Kagome entrecerró los ojos extrañada por la urgente recelo.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

La mirada cristalina y asustada de Rin se encontró con los ojos severos y confundidos de Kagome. La hechicera notó en el gesto compungido de la menor una incipiente culpa.

-El bebé…-

La hechicera alzó las cejas sorprendida, por inercia contuvo el aire un par de segundos antes de parpadear y llevar su mano libre a su vientre aún plano. ¿Cómo se había enterado? ¿Acaso lo supo desde el momento en que la tocó? Nadie aparte de Inuyasha y su familia lo sabía. Kagome sonrió perpleja: En verdad esta chica era extraordinaria.

-Está bien. No te preocupes tanto, es tan fuerte como su padre. Vamos-

Rin se mordió el labio inferior dubitativa antes de asentir. La posibilidad de que algo le sucediera al hijo nonato de Kagome por el esfuerzo que la azabache realizó por ayudarla le agujereaba el centro de su pecho, no quería que nadie saliera herido por culpa suya

Con pasos cortos y pausado reanudaron la marcha hacia el recibidor.

...

En el centro de la sala Inuyasha mantenía el gesto estoico y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Había dormido un par de horas sobre uno de los sofás hasta que un sonido agudo y silbante había acariciado sus oídos arrancandolo del intranquilo descanso. La respuesta llegó a él con solo abrir los ojos: Estaba solo en la estancia y Sesshomaru se había ido. Estaba seguro que ese tildante murmullo era en realidad un aullido suyo. El abogado dejó escapar el aire con un prolongado resoplido, con los dedos de su mano derecha se apretó el puente nasal como si con ese gesto pudiera desvanecer el dolor de cabeza que martillaba su sien. Un olor floral bañado en miel que reconoció a la perfección le obligó a levantar la mirada. Inuyasha sonrió enseñando uno de sus colmillos cuando en la entrada de la estancia vislumbró a su cuñada y a su prometida caminar hacia él tomadas del brazo. El peso que cargaba sobre sus hombros se desvaneció en el instante en que se puso de pie, aunque su ceño estaba relajado la cautela se mantenía presente, estaba listo para saltar por la ventana más cercana ante la mínima reacción del collar de cuentas: Sesshomaru no intervendría en esta ocasión si las cosas se salían de control. No pudo evitar ensanchar la sonrisa cuando notó cómo la mirada de la veterinaria perdió brillo al hallarlo solamente a él en la enorme estancia. Esa chica era demasiado transparente.

-Asumo que les fue bien.-

Kagome sonrió algo cansada y asintió con la cabeza.

-Nos fue perfecto, ¿No es así Rin?-

-¿Eh? Si, todo está bien ahora, gracias por su ayuda…-

-¡Me alegro! Vaya que nos diste un buen susto mocosa-

-¡Inuyasha!-

Rin sonrió un poco avergonzada pero su mente se desconectó, su corazón latía rápido y lento al mismo tiempo, la expectativa de ver de nuevo a Sesshomaru había liberado una cascada de alegría por su torrente sanguíneo que menguó demasiado rápido cuando no lo halló alrededor. Tenía la esperanza de verlo al abrir los ojos pero no fue así, deseaba tanto perderse en ese mar de oro líquido que le sosegaba el alma. Necesitaba sentir la contención de sus brazos, escuchar la ronca voz de terciopelo, aspirar el embriagante aroma que despedía la piel de marfil y ahogarse en esa inefable sensación de pertenencia que le calaba los huesos elevándola hasta el infinito. Se obligó a sonreír cuando los regaños de Kagome la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-¡Ya te he dicho que es de mala educación hablarle así a las personas!-

-¡Feh! La mocosa ya es de la familia, no entiendo el escándalo Mujer.-

-¡Uy! ¡Qué iras me das! ¡Eres un grosero!-

-Tranquilizate además a Rin no le molesta, ¿No es cierto, Enana?-

La morena abrió la boca para contestar pero sus piernas se tambalearon perdiendo el sostén. Kagome apenas logró sostenerla ayudándola a sentarse sobre sus talones. Inuyasha dio un paso al frente, pero se mantuvo su sitio en espera de alguna reacción del collar. Rin respiraba con dificultad de nuevo, la hechicera miró a los ojos preocupados de su prometido y asintió. El peligris se acercó hasta la veterinaria inclinándose de espaldas frente a ella.

-Vamos Enana, sube.-

-¿Eh? Nno es nnecesario...-

Rin levantó la mirada encontrándose con la mirada preocupada de Kagome, la mayor le sonrió haciendo un ademán en dirección a la espalda de Inuyasha. La veterinaria tragó saliva y con lentitud apoyó las manos en la espalda del abogado sosteniéndose cuando Inuyasha aseguró sus piernas y se puso de pie.

-No pensé que alguien que se ve tan menuda fuera tan pesada-

-... Lo lamento…-

-Ignoralo Rin, es un troglodita redomado que aún no aprende modales. ¡Dijo lo mismo de mí cuando me torcí el tobillo y tuvo que cargarme de vuelta! No dejó de quejarse en todo el trayecto-

-Con la excepción que esa vez no estaba bromeando. La Enana es una pluma comparada contigo.- el abogado se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina. -Pero no me extraña, después de todo no has dejado de tragar frituras y chocolatinas desde que tienes diez años...-

La espalda de Rin se erizó al mismo tiempo que la del abogado cuando la temperatura pareció descender un par de grados. Ambos giraron el rostro lo suficiente viendo con espanto como el enojo de Kagome parecía un aura escalofriante a su alrededor. Inuyasha tragó saliva y optó por caminar rápido, casi trotando en dirección de la cocina conforme la energúmena incrementaba su indignación. Rin se encogió sobre sí misma cerrando los ojos con fuerza cuando el grito fúrico de la hechicera resonó en el pasillo y el abogado comenzó a correr.

- **¡INUYASHA!-**

Rin estaba segura que esta noche alguien iba a dormir con el perro...

Y si su intuición no fallaba, podía apostar que ellos no tenían un perro.

TBC

…..

Notas finales: ¡Vaya capítulazo! ¿No creen? Aquí tengo mi canasta para todo lo que me quieran aventar :v.

A todas las que intuyeron desde los primeros capítulos la identidad de la nube esponjosa: Las Felicito. Estaban en lo correcto.

A las que no lo vieron venir: ¡Sorpresa! La suegrita anda haciendo de las suyas :3 pero las emociones no acaban ahí, ahora sí con toda confianza puedo decirles que entramos al tercer arco argumental de la historia. Tengan paciencia, al final todo valdrá la pena :D

Una aclaración en caso que no me haya explicado correctamente: ¿Les ha pasado que de repente tienen un sueño muy vivido y al despertar lo recuerdan a la perfección pero al pasar el tiempo se les olvida por completo? Bueno, es justamente eso lo que le pasa a Rin. Ella adquiere 'consciencia' en sus sueños, que es un lugar donde no tenemos control alguno. Pero al despertar esa es otra historia. Recuerden que ella, en sus visiones, permanece aletargada. Eso va a cambiar, y muy pronto. ¡No diré más para evitar los spoilers! Espero haberme explicado mejor.

Aquí una notita :3

 **Asesino Perfecto¹:** Recuerden que es el significado que le di al nombre de Sesshōmaru. Textualmente sería 'perfección matando', pero ¡venga! ¿A poco no se oye mejor? ;)

¡Gracias por su apoyo y sus comentarios! No saben lo bien que me hace conocer su opinión y saber que este desvarío les provocó emociones diversas. ¡Elixir plateado es lo mejor! :3

Nos leemos pronto. ;)


	22. Chapter 22

¡Hola! ¡Lamento la demora! La vida real conspira en mi contra y he tenido una semana infernal, pero no se asusten que la historia no para. Este capítulo fue una inspiración bajada del cielo. Fue divertido escribirlo antes de que llegarán los problemas :(

 **¡Muchas gracias a todas/os por su preferencia! ¡Ya sobrepasamos los 200 reviews!**

 **¡Qué increíble no me lo creo! Gracias a cada una de ustedes que se toman la molestia de leer y de dejar un comentario. Significa mucho para mí y para la historia que tanta gente este cautivada con la trama, es sencillamente Increíble. ¡SON FANTABULOSAS!**

 **ADVERTENCIA**

 **El contenido es para mayores de edad. No recomendada para personas con criterio sensible, debido a ciertas situaciones de carácter sexual se recomienda discreción.**

 **No me hago responsable por los castigos o penas capitales derivadas de la lectura de este capítulo.**

 _Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, sus derechos son de R.T. yo solo los utilizo sin fines de lucro. La historia es mía._

Sin otro particular, disfruten.

…..

The Howling by BloodyP

Capítulo 21: Mi único Consuelo

 _Champagne-Ardenne. Marne, Épernay, zona residencial. Viñedo. Planta alta, habitación de huéspedes. Esa noche 4:30_

Miraba el techo de la habitación sin saber muy bien qué hacer. El malestar que menguaba sus fuerzas había desaparecido en el instante en que Kagome le dio a beber una infusión de jengibre y menta. La hechicera dijo que su cuerpo necesitaba alimento y descanso para reponerse del desgaste energético y tuvo razón, apenas el primer bocado descendió a la boca de su estómago no pudo parar de comer, engulló cuanto pudo: fruta, panecillos, hermosos postres con cantidades obscenas de calorías y más de tres trozos de suculenta pizza de peperoni y queso. Agradeció mentalmente que la Señorita Kagome comenzará a experimentar los habituales síntomas del embarazo y que Inuyasha fuera asaltado por los antojos más inverosímiles, gracias a eso la despensa en ese hogar estaba lleno a reventar de deliciosos aperitivos. Rin suspiró. Aunque trató de obtener mayores explicaciones de lo que sucedió, la joven de cabello azabache se negó rotundamente, dijo que había sido suficiente por el día de hoy y a regañadientes Rin tuvo que darle razón. Pero su ansiedad no se debía a la falta de conocimiento, no, ella misma tenía una idea lo suficientemente clara de los sucesos que experimentaba, otro motivo era lo que la tenía sumida en ese estado de ánimo vacío e inconforme. El hueco en el centro de su pecho que la había obligado a arruinar su perfecto manicure al mordisquear las uñas de su mano derecha tenía nombre: un nombre que al pronunciarlo sumía su lengua y sus labios en una danza armónica, en un desdoblamiento lingüístico placentero.

 _-Sesshōmaru…-_

Las letras bailaron sobre sus labios vibrando con deleite. Sus ojos se cerraron visualizando al hombre magnífico de cabello plateadosy ojos dorados como el sol.

- _Sesshōmaru…-_

Los músculos faciales de Rin gesticularon letra por letra, la 'eme' fue atrapada brevemente entre los dientes y al pronunciar la 'u' sus labios se elevaron sutilmente tomando la forma de un beso.

-¿Dónde estás _Sesshōmaru?...-_

La morena abrió los ojos y suspiró cuando el beso que anhelaba nunca rozó sus labios. Se sentía incompleta, vacía. La habitación era demasiado grande y la cama excesivamente fría, aunque su bata la protegía de la repentina humedad que acompañaba al viento y las mantas eran suficientes, su necesidad de calor era distinta. Solo había una cosa que su corazón clamaba a gritos y no podía complacerlo:

Quería verlo. Necesitaba hacerlo. La vida era insípida sin que el ego descomunal de su amigo-lobo-mascota-mutante invadiera a cada momento su espacio personal. Sin que esos ojos dorados brillantes como el sol iluminarán sus días con una sola mirada. Sin esa suave y ronca voz de terciopelo resonando en su oídos burlándose de ella o derretirse cuando al susurrar contra la sensible piel de su cuello, le hacía estremecer. Sin que esa adictiva fragancia acariciara sus sentidos perdiéndola en el paraíso, aturdiendo su mente y acelerando su corazón.

Rin resopló frustrada y se giró sobre su costado derecho. Ni siquiera tenía a la mano a su ejército de muñecos de felpa para que la ayudarán a encontrar una posición cómoda. Sintió como si algo se contrajera por dentro desatando unas inmensas ganas vacías de llorar. Se estaba comportando como una niña berrinchuda, pero no podía evitarlo, había estado perdida por casi veinticuatro horas en un limbo inhóspito y desconocido y lo único que esperaba era que al despertar pudiera ver a su persona favorita, pero no, llevaba más de dos horas despierta y su mente se negaba a dormir sin por lo menos escuchar su voz o saber de él. ¡Era un ingrato malagradecido! ¿Cómo se desaparecía así como así en momentos como ese? Justo cuando se le necesitaba, el Señor Monstruosamente Perfecto decidía marcharse sin dar explicaciones. ¡Ni que fuera la gran cosa! ¿Qué se creía, que él era el sol y todos los demás debían girar a su alrededor rindiendo pleitesía?

¡¿Qué no se daba cuenta de lo asustada que estaba, de la falta que le hacía?!

Rin se mordió los labios obligándose a no llorar. Ya no tenía cinco años, debía comportarse como la mujer adulta que supuestamente era. De una patada frustrada se deshizo de la manta, se tendió sobre su espalda mirando el techo antes de rebuznar. Lo había decidido: Bajaría a la cocina por un vaso de leche tibia, tal vez con algo caliente en su estómago pudiera conciliar el sueño o tal vez le ocasionará una indigestión descomunal por atiborrar su estómago con exceso de alimento. Daba igual, cualquier cosa era mejor que permanecer despierta pensando niñerias. Rin se sentó con su largo cabello cayendo sobre su hombro derecho. Con la mirada perdida en algún punto del horizonte comenzó a acicalar su delicada trenza, no recordaba haberse colocado la pijama ni haber peinado su cabello ni haberse colocado su bata favorita...ni siquiera estaba muy segura de lo que había pasado en el baño. Recordaba vagamente todas las emociones mórbidas que la atosigaban en ese momento, también le pareció alucinar que había alguien hablándole en la ducha (ahora creía saber quién era) y luego… nada. Una inmensa laguna mental abarcaba gran parte de sus recuerdos tiñendolos de negro. Rin apretó los labios haciendo un tierno mohín, sus cejas se juntaron en el medio y sus mofletes se inflaron. La pelinegra se rascó la cabeza ladeandola hacia un costado cavilando una explicación:

Si ella se había desmayado en el baño, eso quería decir que…

-¡...!-

Los ojos pardos de la morena se desorbitaron conforme los colores se le subieron al rostro. Las mejillas le ardían y su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado. Abrió la boca y sus manos instintivamente palparon su ropa. Su vista bajó de inmediato a su regazo comprobando que estaba correctamente vestida, pero aún así su respiración se agitó.

Si Sesshomaru fue quién la llevó a ese lugar...

Eso quería decir que…

Tragó saliva con dificultad cuando fue consciente que su bello huésped mutante la había visto desnuda cuando la encontró inconsciente en el piso del baño.

 **-¡No puede ser posible!-**

Rin se cubrió el rostro con las manos llena de vergüenza. La piel de sus mejillas estaba roja y caliente, de un momento a otro el frío en la habitación había desaparecido y su bata comenzaba a abochornarla. El pudor y la vergüenza estaban a cada lado de sus hombros como un par de pesadas cadenas incrementando su decoro. ¿Con qué cara miraría de nuevo a su querido lobo después de semejante vergüenza?

-¡No es posible!-

-¿Qué cosa no es posible?-

La voz grave y ronca erizó su espalda como un dedo largo y frío deslizándose sobre su espina dorsal. Rin levantó el rostro con espanto cuando sus ojos marrones se encontraron con las iridiscencias doradas que tanto había ansiado ver. La lengua se le amarró al paladar y el resto de su rostro ardió abochornado. No pudo soportar la mirada inquisitiva en esos ojos de miel y sepultó de nuevo la faz en la palma de sus manos emitiendo un quejido lastimero tratando de huir de su vergüenza, pero no pudo. La esencia amaderada de inmediato llenó sus fosas nasales creando un estallido de color en su interior cuando la brisa sopló llenando la estancia del frescor de la noche incrementando, si es que era posible, su ritmo cardíaco.

Los suaves pasos del empresario fueron mitigados por la alfombra. El perfume varonil y petricor¹ acarició la nariz de Rin cuando el peliplata se arrodilló frente a ella. Sesshomaru la observaba como si fuera una epifanía, tan solo con haber escuchado su voz de ruiseñor el alma le había regresado al cuerpo. Su corazón galopaba ansioso, las manos le sudaban ante la expectativa. La tenía cerca, al alcance de sus manos, pero su mente lo había torturando desde que la pesadilla comenzó recreando a la perfección la suavidad de su piel, la calidez de su tacto, el aroma tintado por la irrealidad y al final, cuando estiraba la mano para rozarla, el espejismo desaparecía dejándolo sumido en la frustración y la más profunda de la soledad. Pero esta vez no era una alucinación, estaba vez no solo podía verla, olerla, tocarla, sino que también sentirla. El cosquilleo en su dedo anular ascendía por su brazo izquierdo como si fuera una marabunta de hormigas. Sonriendo cuando percibió el nerviosismo de la joven y el torrente de emociones que se atropellaban unas con otras devolviendo el dulce caos a su propio interior.

-Rin.-

La morena se hundió más sobre su sitio tratando de ignorar con todas sus fuerzas el modo en el que él ronroneó su nombre. Las ganas que tenía por verlo se esfumaron desde que contempló la posibilidad de que Sesshomaru viera desnuda en el piso del baño, no tenía cara para verlo sin avergonzarse. Su piel se estremeció cuando sus manos fueron rozadas por esos largos dedos de pianista. Sostuvo la respiración y casi pudo jurar que su corazón se detuvo cuando esas grandes palmas de tacto gentil acunaron las suyas con ternura. Con suaves movimientos de su dedo pulgar Sesshomaru acariciaba la suave piel de la morena instándole a verle. Rin levantó el rostro de su escondite cayendo víctima del poderoso hechizo dorado. Todo su pudor y su vergüenza se diluyeron cuando quedó prendada de la mirada ambarina, un prolongado suspiro escapó de los labios femeninos. El mundo parecía haber retomado su rumbo nuevamente. Ahí, frente a ella, uno de los hombres más ricos de París estaba postrado a sus pies. Las manos de Rin abandonaron su rostro deslizándose por los antebrazos de Sesshomaru hasta llegar a la barbilla imitando las delicadas caricias que él depositaba sobre la piel tersa de sus mejillas. La presión del anillo se hizo presente y ambos pudieron ver el fulgor plateado iluminar el rostro amado, pero para ellos nada era más importante en ese momento que contemplarse entre los murmullos de la oscuridad.

Las palabras fueron innecesarias, Rin podía leer el alivio en las facciones perfectas del rostro hermoso. Respiró de nuevo cuando Sesshomaru cortó la distancia que los separaba y la estrechó entre sus brazos como aquel náufrago que se aferra a la tierra firme luego de estar a punto de morir en altamar. Se abrazó a él permitiendo que el peliplata descansara el rostro sobre su pecho arrullandolo con los latidos de su corazón porque por un instante, Rin pudo ver en sus ojos fieros y audaces, los ojos de un niño perdido, vio con claridad cómo sus pupilas se relajaron humedeciendo de manera casi imperceptible la mirada de oro que siempre había sido lejana e inalcanzable.

 _-Señor Sesshōmaru…-_

 _-Petit Lapin.-_

La morena bajó la vista con el rostro sonrojado y contento, con su mano izquierda peinó las hebras de cabello que caían por la espalda del empresario como un río de plata líquida, acariciando con la yema de sus dedos el cuero cabelludo del varón. Los brazos alrededor de su cintura se ciñeron con dulce firmeza cuando los dedos femeninos trazaron cada una de las facciones de ese rostro perfecto, regocijándose en la textura de terciopelo de la tersa piel del licántropo. Su mirada se perdió en cada facción masculina grabando en su memoria ese momento mágico en donde la vulnerabilidad de Sesshomaru era más palpable que nunca.

-Pensé que no volvería a verte…-

La voz de Sesshomaru se escuchó más ronca de lo habitual. Rin tragó saliva, tratando de amainar el nudo en su garganta que de un momento a otro le oprimía las cuerdas vocales. Su corazón dio un par de latidos dolorosos cuando una ácida preocupación se instaló en la boca de su estómago: era toda la angustia de Sesshomaru. Su preocupación por ella. El miedo de no verla de nuevo... Con el dorso de sus delgados dedos acarició el contorno de la nariz recta y perfilada del empresario antes de acunar con sus palmas las mejillas del varón obligándolo a levantar el rostro.

Sesshomaru levantó la cabeza antes de girar en su dirección, el empresario no dijo nada, se limitaba a permitir que las pequeñas manos de Rin esculpieran cada una de sus facciones mientras él se hallaba perdido en candor de los orbes marrones. Un alivio incalculable lo recorría de pies a cabeza, aún le parecía estar en medio de la irrealidad, tantas veces su mente lo había atormentado con crueles espejismos que ahora que la tenía entre sus brazos, temía cerrar los ojos y hallarse solo y más vacío que antes en uno de los sillones de la enorme mansión.

Rin supo sin necesidad de palabras que Sesshomaru temía que ella que se desvaneciera entre sus brazos como una mala broma de su subconsciente. Así que sin pensar mucho en lo que hacía, cerró los ojos y acercó su nariz pequeña y respingada a la sien derecha del licántropo, olfateándolo de la misma forma que él hacía con ella. Aspiraba el aroma embriagante descubriendo en el cabello argénteo un efluvio con olor a lluvia y a tierra, lo había sentido antes pero no recordaba de dónde. La estela olfativa descendía por el rostro masculino, Rin olisqueaba con cortas inhalaciones tratando de llenar sus pulmones con la fragancia varonil cuando sus labios rozaron una suave y húmeda superficie. La morena dio un respingo abriendo los ojos al percatarse que sus respiraciones compartían el mismo oxígeno debido a la cercanía. La mirada de Sesshomaru contemplaba sus labios con atención, en las iridiscencias doradas fluía un sentimiento profundo y dulce que brillaba en la oscuridad como dos hermosas estrellas. Rin sepultó su nerviosismo decidiendo acatar los llamados de su corazón, cuando sus labios resecos acariciaron la suavidad de los labios masculinos por fin se sintió en paz. La suave caricia le produjo un cosquilleo en todo su torrente sanguíneo, era como si sus labios rozaran los pétalos de una rosa roja. El contacto fue breve, pero bastó para demostrar todo lo que las palabras no podían. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo con las iridiscencias doradas supo que el corazón de aquel que fue su lobo, latía de la misma forma apresurada que el suyo.

El peliplata se permitió sonreír con sinceridad por primera vez luego de dos interminables días. Su mano derecha acunó la mejilla sonrosada apreciando la belleza de Rin que resaltaba entre la palidez y el cansancio. Sus labios aún chispeaban ahí donde los habían rozado despertando en él un anhelo poderoso que se esparcía como lava por su torrente sanguíneo. La inspiración lo asaltó obnubilando su mente cuando un suspiro risueño brotó de la dulce boca de la morena y sus ansias no pudieron ser contenidas por más tiempo.

Sesshomaru la besó con lentitud, marcando un ritmo pausado y prolongado, imponiendo los tiempos de un vals¹ sin profundizar del todo la caricia. El suave anhelo que los sometía con sutileza era tan dulce como la tibia saliva del Conejo, la lejanía había incrementado en ellos aquel sentimiento reconfortante, provocando la consciencia de sus propios sentimientos. Cuando el aire se hizo insuficiente sus labios se separaron apenas para respirar. Sesshomaru limpió con su pulgar el exceso de humedad en el labio inferior de Rin, sonriendo de costado antes de ponerse de pie. La veterinaria lo observó con ojos suplicantes, su corazón aún latía desbocado sonrojando sus mejillas, había deseado tanto ese contacto que sus labios aún cosquilleaban por la repentina pérdida de calor.

-Debo irme. Necesitas descansar.-

-¿No puedes quedarte? -

El elegante hombre meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro ocasionando que varios mechones del largo cabello oscilaran con el movimiento.

-No sería prudente... Te veré en la mañana.-

Rin abrió la boca para protestar pero sus labios de inmediato fueron apresados en un corto beso intenso y profundo que logró quitarle el aliento anulando reclamo alguno.

-Descansa _Mon Cher,_ lo necesitas. _-_

Rin sólo suspiró cuando la fragancia amaderada abandonó la habitación. Su corazón latía apresurado con las mejillas ardiendo, una sonrisa cautivante se imprimió en su rostro antes de dejarse caer sobre el colchón y abrazar una de las almohadas con fuerza ahogando un grito de júbilo. Mirando al techo sintiéndose flotar en el espacio, Rin no se dio cuenta en qué momento se quedó dormida.

…..

El peliplata abandonó la habitación con una sonrisa transparente adornando su rostro. Se sentía sumamente ligero sin las asfixiantes preocupaciones ralentizando su ritmo cardíaco. Estaba completo de nuevo. En su boca aún podía paladear el sabor de la saliva de Rin como una droga electrizante, sus labios quemaban ahí donde los labios del Conejo habían rozado. El calor de una llama ardía con tesón en el centro de su pecho calentando su alma, su frío corazón estaba derritiéndose, latiendo como el corazón de un niño, como el de aquel pajarillo que monta en vuelo por primera vez. El peliplata sonrió burlándose de sí mismo: en verdad era un idiota. Se apoyó en uno de los grandes ventanales contemplando la luna en plenitud. Todo el cansancio había desaparecido ante los besos de Rin y más que nunca, su cuerpo estaba despierto.

….

 _Champagne-Ardenne. Marne, Épernay, zona residencial. Viñedo. Desayuno 8:30_

Estaba en medio de lo que podía considerar el más extraño desayuno familiar en los últimos quince años. Sesshomaru bebía una taza de café negro observando de reojo la interacción de las dos mujeres que engullían panqueques con cantidades obscenas y poco saludables de sustancias dulces. Su mirada recayó a su costado izquierdo encontrándose con la mirada perturbada de Inuyasha. Al parecer no era el único que consideraba insano semejante ingesta de azúcar tan temprano en la mañana. Pero a diferencia de su tonto hermano menor, quien carecía de instinto de supervivencia, él no tenía la más mínima intención de desatar la ira de la Gorgona antes del almuerzo por culpa de un comentario desatinado acerca de su peso y costumbres alimenticias. Su Bello y Atolondrado Conejo era harina de otro costal, solo le permitiría el exceso de azúcar porque se hallaba convaleciente y necesitaba recuperar sus fuerzas, nada tenía que ver el hecho que sencillamente él era incapaz de negarle cosa alguna en especial cuando le sonreía y batía las pestañas generando un aura angelical a su alrededor. Sesshomaru suspiró antes de depositar la taza con elegancia sobre la mesa. Prefirió ocultarse detrás del periódico internacional e ignorar deliberadamente que estaba rodeado de tontos.

Inuyasha miraba con cara de espanto toda la comida servida frente a él. Había amanecido con el estómago revuelto y contemplar la manera en la que Rin y Kagome disfrutaban de las maravillas de los jarabes dulces, solo incrementaron las náuseas que últimamente lo asaltaban por las mañanas antes del desayuno. Se encontró con la mirada de consternación de su hermano mayor decidiendo que no era el único que creía que esas dos estaban a un paso de un coma diabético. Un tinte verdoso comenzaba a adornar sus mejillas al imaginar el sabor dulzón y empalagoso del panqué cubierto de crema de avellanas, miel, crema batida revuelta con mermelada de fresa y mantequilla de maní que Rin estaba a punto de llevarse a la boca. Una espesa saliva salada y aguada al mismo tiempo inundó su paladar, un escalofrío subió por su espina provocándole espasmos en la boca del estómago, se cubrió la boca con una mano y sostuvo su estómago con la otra tratando de contener el ataque de arcadas que estrujaba su abdomen y bañaban de sudor frío la piel de su frente. Contuvo la respiración conteniendo el primer embiste pero solo incrementó la salivación provocando que el sabor aguado, salado y amargo bañara su boca produciendo una ola de asco que ya era incontenible.

Rin y Kagome reían mientras desayunaban tranquilamente cuando Inuyasha súbitamente se puso de pie y salió corriendo de la mesa por alguna razón desconocida. Ambas mujeres detuvieron la amena charla para observar con preocupación y sorpresa la dirección en la que el menor de los licántropos había desaparecido.

-¿Qué le pasa a Inuyasha?-

-¿Se sentirá bien? Se veía pálido… tal vez algo azul, ¿Es posible que una persona luzca colores primarios en el rostro?-

Kagome y Rin se miraron con inocencia encogiéndose de hombros al mismo tiempo. Sesshomaru rodó los ojos escondido detrás de la sección de negocios internacionales. Aunque le parecía sumamente gracioso el extraño comportamiento de su hermano menor, no dejaba de sentirse extraño y fuera de lugar. Una cosa era desayunar con Rin y haberse acostumbrado al adorable caos de su Conejo, pero hace años no compartía cosas tan íntimas y cotidianas con su familia, y eso lo ponía nervioso. Se sentía tímido y no sabía exactamente cómo comportarse, no podía ser indiferente ni grosero con las personas que le habían devuelto a Rin sana y salva. Él estaba acostumbrado a exigir, a pagar cantidades exorbitantes de dinero con tal de obtener lo que deseaba, amenazar, sobornar, chantajear si era preciso, pero no a recibir sin dar nada a cambio. Mucho menos deberle algo al pulgoso de Inuyasha o a su prometida. El darse cuenta de su actitud egoísta durante todos estos años no significaba que dejaría su modo de ser ni trataría diferente al mestizo solo porque le debía un par de favores, tan solo se limitaría a reservar todos sus comentarios sarcásticos y mordaces en aras de la paz reinante. Una tregua en honor a Rin.

-Sesshomaru… ¿Te importaría comprobar que Inuyasha esté bien? Es la tercera vez en esta semana que devuelve el desayuno.-

Sesshomaru despegó sus hermosos ojos de su lectura posandolos con cierta indignación y desconcierto en esa insolente humana que se atrevía a darle órdenes. El empresario entrecerró los ojos y no pudo evitar elevar su ceja izquierda de forma elegante y casi desafiante. Pero antes de que pudiera responder con algún afilado sarcasmo, la voz de Kagome resonó con claridad en su mente.

- _"Necesito hablar con Rin a solas. Los encontraremos en el jardín."-_

Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos con molestia. A esa insoportable humana mandona le encantaba decirle a todo el mundo lo que tenía que hacer. Respiró hondo conteniendo con suma dificultad su evidente malhumor, su mandíbula se apretó cuando la insolente humana se atrevió a apresurarlo manteniendo una ceja levantada como un reto silencioso. El implacable Demonio Blanco bufó sonoramente una vez antes de doblar el periódico de mala gana y dejarlo caer con furia disimulada en un movimiento veloz, sin romper el contacto visual con la hechicera. ¿Quién se creía que era para ordenarle a él, el Gran Lord Sesshomaru dueño y señor de las tierras del Oeste? Esa niñita estaba colmando su poca paciencia. Odiaba con toda su alma a ese tipo de mujeres que se creían la octava maravilla y actuaban como si el mundo les perteneciera. El aire socarrón, petulante y autosuficiente que las envolvía le parecía nauseabundo.

El ambiente se había vuelto tensó, a la lejanía podían escucharse las arcadas de Inuyasha cada vez más frecuentes. Sesshomaru y Kagome mantuvieron por un par de segundos más el duelo de voluntades. Rin interrumpió su desayuno para ver el semblante serio de Kagome y después encontrarse con la mirada oscurecida de Sesshy, la morena tragó con dificultad el bocado que estaba masticando antes de regalarle al peliplata una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Has terminado de leer Sesshy? ¿Serías tan amable de llevarle un poco de agua mineral a tú pobre hermano? Desde aquí puedo escuchar como vomitará sus intestinos si sigue así… ¿Una persona puede en verdad vomitar sus intestinos?-

Los orbes de Sesshomaru se magnetizaron a los ojos resplandecientes de Rin, toda la furia que fluía por esas esferas doradas se diluyó apenas las miradas se anclaron. El corazón de la morena a dio un par de latidos extra cuando el empresario parpadeó lentamente y se puso de pie con dirección a la cocina. Rin no necesitó que él se manifestará con palabras para saber que iría en auxilio de su hermano menor. Apenas los pasos del magnate se perdieron por el pasillo Kagome exhaló un fuerte resoplido.

-¡No sé cómo lo soportas! ¡Ese hombre es imposible!-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa es imposible?-

Rin apenas había prestado atención a las quejas de su anfitriona.

-¡Sesshomaru!-

-Si, él es muy tierno-

-¿Tierno?- Kagome entrecerró los ojos consternada - ¿Estamos hablando de la misma persona, no es cierto?-

La veterinaria parpadeó un par de veces sin haber escuchado del todo.

-Perdón, ¿Dijiste algo?-

Kagome suspiró sonoramente antes de sonreír y negar con lentitud. Con su mano izquierda le despeinó el flequillo a la menor y regresó a su desayuno

-¿Sabes Rin? Creo que eres la única persona en el mundo que tildaría a Sesshomaru como "Tierno". Cada día me sorprendes más.-

Rin hizo un tierno puchero cuando le pareció que Kagome estaba tomándole el pelo, pero por mucho que quiso, no halló una pizca de burla en el comentario de la hechicera. Desinfló sus mejillas con su suspiró que le dio paso a una sonrisa bobalicona.

-No es tan malo como parece…- la voz de Rin se volvió lejana, dulce, como si un bello recuerdo cubriera sus cuerdas vocales y ese sentimiento fluyera con libertad a través de sus palabras- … a veces Sesshomaru es como una noche en el desierto: el frío que lo rodea parece glacial y te lastima tanto que te cala los huesos, se hace difícil respirar o sencillamente permanecer a su alrededor, pareciera que es un suicidio estar debajo de esa mirada severa. Pero, cuando menos te lo esperas, el sol cálido y protector se alza sobre esa fría oscuridad calentando con sus rayos dorados todo lo que en apariencia estaba muerto. Todo cobra matices diferentes y es cómo mirar la contradicción misma porque el calor que tanto deseabas momentos atrás se ha vuelto incandescente, sofocante, apasionante como solo el astro rey es capaz de ser. Todo lo llena de vida, lo renueva, lo lleva al límite hasta hacerte desear ver la hermosa luna llena brillando en el cielo con su manto helado cubriéndolo todo…-

Rin parpadeó por primera vez desde que comenzó su soliloquio, espabiló lo suficiente para aclararse la garganta y sujetar correctamente los cubiertos que se habían resbalado entre sus dedos flácidos. Un notorio sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas cuando fue consciente de la mirada penetrante de la hechicera. Su corazón latía tan fuerte contra su pecho, que tenía que se saliera de su cuerpo con cada pulsación. Era la primera vez que decía en voz alta lo que pensaba de su hermoso lobo, aunque su sentido común le gritaba que se callara y dejara de comportarse como una tonta colegiala enamorada, no pudo frenar el tren de pensamientos ni mucho menos impedir que escaparan de sus labios.

-... Sólo es necesario distinguir sus tonos de frío… interpretar sus silencios y acompañar sus momentos taciturnos, permanecer en su soledad hasta que él necesite compañía…-

Rin se mordió los labios después de eso y se concentró en remover una enorme fresa que descansaba en su plato. Su gran bocaza siempre la metía en problemas. Kagome relajó las cejas y suavizó la expresión.

-Estás enamorada de él.-

Sus palabras cayeron sobre la veterinaria como un balde de agua fría trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad, una realidad que aún no estaba dispuesta a enfrentar. Rin le miró como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. Su mandíbula se desencajó y una marea de nerviosismo e inseguridad ascendió de la punta de los dedos de sus menudos pies hasta la punta de sus cabellos.

-¿Qué?-

-Estás enamorada de Sesshomaru. Es obvio, deberías ver como tú rostro y tu aura se iluminan cuando lo mencionas-

La menor se halló abriendo y cerrando la boca sin decir nada conciso aparte de balbuceos incomprensibles. Por un momento hiperventiló al recordar todos los momentos que había vivido al lado del enigmático empresario desde que lo encontrara gravemente herido en los límites del bosque de Céneves y lo llevara a casa con ella. La extraña relación de dependencia que se vieron obligados a establecer cuando se hizo cargo de su recuperación, la manera en la que él se hacía notar a pesar de estar atrapado en la forma de un enorme y majestuoso lobo salvaje. Recordó el día en el que él había escapado sin razón de la clínica y ella se había sentido morir al saberse sin él. La forma inverosímil en el que pudo escucharlo por primera vez disculpándose por haberse marchado y el enorme alivio cuando él decidió quedarse a pesar de todo. Sus comentarios, su compañía, la desolación que la invadió durante más de tres semanas cuando aquel vínculo vibrante enmudeció de pronto solo podía compararse a la inmensa emoción que la embargó la primera mañana que despertó entre sus brazos. Todos y cada uno de los cálidos momentos a su lado solo confirmaban lo que ya sabía, lo que las palabras de la hechicera revelaron, pero un miedo irracional se cercaba a su alrededor: su corazón aún estaba roto. Todas las mentiras y los engaños de Kohaku habían dejado en ella una profunda cicatriz, que aunque no sangraba, no dejaba de doler en momentos como ese, la inseguridad y su poca autoestima le golpeaban en el centro de su pecho con un martillo: si Kohaku, que apenas era un hombre atractivo, la había engañado con una mujer apabullante y hermosa, no quería imaginar lo que sería ver la espalda de Sesshomaru alejarse cuando se aburriera de ella.

No.

No estaba lista para eso.

Por mucho que su corazón se estremeciera ante cada caricia, ante cada beso incógnito, ante el mínimo roce de sus dedos contra la piel de terciopelo. No, no podía enamorarse tan pronto. No hasta que no se quitará de encima esa desagradable sensación de asecho. No cuando al cerrar los ojos veía ese iris inyectado en sangre mirándola con lascivia. No cuando aún confundía el hermoso y reconfortante abrazo de Sesshomaru con el de aquel hombre de mirada sangrienta.

No cuando intuía, ahora más que nunca, que el peligro que la acechaba, podía alcanzarlo también.

Rin frunció el ceño y tragó saliva con dificultad. Regresando su vista al desayuno. Nunca había sido buena mintiendo, mucho menos era una buena actriz, pero si no cambiaba el rumbo de la conversación, no sería capaz de controlar el terror que se transformaba con una facilidad asombrosa en inextinguibles llamas negras.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando. Sesshomaru y yo solo somos amigos-

El ceño de Kagome se frunció, pudo sentir con facilidad el cambio en la energía de Rin. El miedo desestabilizaba la magia que habitaba en ella volviéndola inestable y peligrosa. Esto debía detenerse.

-Rin, no es necesario que me mientas. No a mí. Yo puedo ver lo que se esconde en tus ojos, ese miedo que te paraliza.-

-No quisiera hablar de eso.-

-Pues tendrás qué. Es importante.-

El ceño de Rin se frunció con profundidad. Se obligó a mantener su fachada de mujer fatal e indiferente, pero se le estaba dificultando.

-Kagome. Agradezco tu ayuda y todo lo que haz hecho por mí. Me agradas mucho, pero debo pedir que te detengas.-

El rostro de Kagome era un poema de indignación y furia. Le parecía cómica la vehemencia con la que Rin se negaba a afrontar la realidad. Sin poder contener su fuerte temperamento, la hechicera hizo a un lado sus cubiertos y dejó caer las palmas sobre la mesa, haciendo vibrar la porcelana cercana.

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a huir de tu destino?-

…

" _El tuyo es un camino pedregoso. Necesitas valor para afrontar tu destino."_

 _La mirada castaña de Rin cayó al suelo, un estremecimiento recorrió su espina como un cruel recordatorio de aquellas pesadillas interminables. Irasue pareció leer la angustia en el rostro de la morena y le sonrió condolida._

 _"Ir tras el futuro siempre es doloroso, pero al final la verdad, siempre la verdad."_

 _-¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?-_

 _"Deja de huir. Acepta lo que eres y cumple tu destino"_

 _-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo saber qué camino debo seguir?-_

 _"Lo sabrás en tu corazón"_

….

Un estremecimiento involuntario recorrió su cuerpo cuando el recuerdo de la reina de los Lobos azotó su mente. Con los ojos sorprendidos y paralizados Rin buscó respuestas en la mirada de la enojada de la hechicera, sumergiéndose en el misticismo y sabiduría que manaba de ellos.

-¿Que dijiste?-

La voz quebrada y rota de la menor suavizó la severidad en los orbes grises. Kagome suspiró con resignación y se armó de paciencia.

-Deja de huir Pequeña Rin. No importa cuánto lo intentes, no puedes negar el poder que vive dentro de ti. Lo sé, créeme, yo también lo intenté. Pero es inútil tratar de huir de uno mismo…-

La mirada de Kagome se había vuelto opaca, sus ojos grises que brillaban con un fulgor azul se habían apagado volviéndose casi negros. Fue como si de repente la hechicera hubiera envejecido diez años y cargará sobre sus hombros la edad del mundo. Rin no pudo evitar preguntarse mientras la observaba a detalle, cuán diferente era de esa joven que apenas le llevaba un par de años. Ese temple fortalecido y regio de apariencia impenetrable estaba protegiendo un interior frágil y quebradizo, cubría de las inclemencias del mundo exterior un corazón puro fácilmente corrompible: un corazón igual de frágil que el suyo.

-Kagome, yo…-

-Se que no es asunto mío. Qué soy una extraña a la que apenas conoces. Pero quiero que sepas pequeña Rin, que yo quiero ayudarte. Se lo perdida que te has sentido y lo asustada que estás. Sé que hay algo que te acecha, una oscuridad que se fortalece desde las sombras que se alimenta de tu miedo. No puedes permitir que eso suceda. Si el miedo llega a consumir tu corazón, ni siquiera yo podré traerte de regreso.-

La mirada castaña se fijó en las pecas amarillas que atravesaban la fresca piel de la fresa, observó sin ver las diferentes tonalidades de rojo en el fruto mientras su mente trataba de ocultar con desesperación detrás de la cortina violenta de su mente, la mórbida y perturbante sensación que le retorcía el estómago y le producía escalofríos involuntarios.

-Lo he visto… quiere dañarme… sabe quién soy… puede olerme… y yo no sé qué hacer...-

La mayor tomó la mano de la veterinaria con suave firmeza. En los ojos místicos de nuevo brillaba la determinación. Una cálida energía bañaba la piel que mantenía contacto con la mano de la druida contagia de ese valor a la más pequeña. Una sombra se instaló en sus labios imitando una sonrisa.

-Si quieres mi ayuda, debes hacer lo que diga por muy difícil que sea. Deberás recordar tus visiones. Cada detalle por mínimo que parezca, es una pista importante. Pero te lo advierto: lo que se nos permite ver, en ocasiones es imposible de cambiar y deberás aprender a vivir con ello.-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-...Sabes a lo que me refiero…-

Kagome no necesito continuar para que Rin supiera a qué se refería: El accidente de sus padres habría sido inevitable de una u otra manera. Tal vez la Rin de aquel entonces hubiera impedido que sus padres viajarán esa noche si hubiera montado un berrinche de proporciones estratosféricas para salirse con la suya, pero no tenía forma de evitar que sus padres realizarán el importante viaje a Lyon.

Burlarse del destino es imposible y eso Rin lo sabía muy bien.

-¿De qué sirve saberlo si no podemos ayudar?-

-...-

Kagome no contestó. Ella misma se había repetido la misma pregunta en sus años de adolescencia cuando había vislumbrando más desgracias y fallecimientos e intentó evitarlo de cualquier manera. Pero pronto aprendió que la balanza universal debía mantener un orden, por cada persona que salvó, un ser querido importante para ella perdía la vida ocupando ese lugar faltante. Su propio padre había sido una víctima de su obstinación. La vida de su primer hijo, fue un duro castigo como recordatorio de sus limitaciones. No sé debía pretender jugar con un poder incomprensible, insondable e indómito.

La pequeña mano de la veterinaria se asió con dulzura a los dedos de Kagome que se habían quedado fríos. Debido a la energía que la hechicera le estaba compartiendo Rin pudo vislumbrar en un parpadeo una pequeña parte de la culpa en aquella mujer fuerte y determinada. Kagome parpadeó un par de veces antes de que una sonrisa rota y resignada se imprimiera en su rostro. Cuando los orbes grisáceos se encontraron con las iridiscencias castañas la flaqueza había desaparecido.

-Poco a poco lo entenderás. Lo primero es enseñarte a controlar tu miedo, cuando lo hagas, tus sueños se volverán nítidos y sabrás lo que quiere que sepas.-

-¿Lo que quiere que sepa? ¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Un espíritu… no, un guardián muy poderoso hizo contacto con tu magia. Te indujo en trance para comunicarse contigo. Seguramente hay algo importante que quiere decirte.-

-...-

Rin permaneció en silencio con el ceño fruncido. No le sorprendían las palabras de la hechicera, ella misma había llegado a la misma conclusión, pero las palabras de las Reina de los Lobos aún eran un enigma en las profundidades de su memoria.

-No recuerdo mis sueños, es como si todo estuviera borroso. Recuerdo un bosque, tal vez un lago, un lobo y un pajarillo...-

Kagome le soltó y bebió un trago de agua fresca.

-Tómalo con calma. Hay diferentes maneras para canalizar tu energía. Lo más importante es que confíes en tí misma. Podrías intentar plasmar de alguna manera los pocos recuerdos que tengas. Tal vez llevando un tipo de diario...-

-Soy pésima escribiendo…-

-Ummh en ese caso podría ser… amm…-

Los ojos de Rin se abrieron de par en par cuando una idea cruzó por su mente. Era tan notoria su alegría que Kagome le miró con confusión.

-¿Podría dibujar lo que recuerdo? -

-Supongo que sí.-

Un silencio incómodo se dejó caer sobre ambas mujeres. Rin se mordía los labios tratando de hallar las palabras correctas. Se sentía avergonzada por su arrebató infantil y la impaciencia por disculparse comenzaba a tirar de su pierna en movimientos nerviosos y rápidos.

-Kagome, yo... lamento lo de antes…-

La hechicera le miró fijamente antes de sonreír. Rin mantenía la mirada gacha y se sobaba las manos como para darse calor pese al caluroso clima.

-No te expliques, te entiendo. Solo recuerda que tienes en mí a una amiga.-

-Lo sé… gracias.-

Ambas mujeres se miraron con complicidad antes de compartir un fuerte abrazo. La mañana transcurría tranquila en aquel viñedo de Marne, el alegre canto de los pájaros llenaba el silencio que de un momento a otro se había instalado en la mansión. El inusitado silencio llamó la atención de la hechicera. Al parecer Inuyasha por fin había dejado de vomitar. Suspiró con pesadez y miró su plato. Era mejor limpiar todo y darse prisa, aún tenía una plática pendiente con un neurótico y pesado millonario. Y por lo que intuía, sería de lo más problemático.

¡Hombre imposible!

TBC

…

Notas finales: ¡Qué capítulo tan guerrillero! Fue horrible, todo iba tan bien (creo que se notó en la primera escena) y de repente la vida me boicotea :( pero bueno, debemos avanzar. Este capítulo tiene a su hermano gemelo, tuve que dividirlo porque quedaba muy largo y se perdía el sentido de algunas cosas. Pero basta de cháchara

¡Ese beso fue hermoso! *W* cuando me di cuenta la mitad del capítulo estuvo dedicado a esos tortolitos :3 no sé angustien, vamos lento pero seguro, tengo planes para esos dos 7u7

¡Gracias por leer y estar acompañándome en esta travesía! No olviden de dejarme una bella review para saber qué opinan de la historia y sus observaciones, correcciones, faltas de ortografía o cualquier sugerencia que quieran hacer ;)

Notas de la lectura:

 **Petricor¹:** Es el nombre que recibe al característico olor a lluvia. Si, ese agradable olor a tierra, piedras, mineral que emerge del suelo se llama petricor.

Tal vez me digan: ¿Pero si no llovió? Si bueno, digamos que los aullidos fueron las lágrimas de Sesshy. Su pelaje olía a bosque con una ligera llovizna (es una metáfora ;3) es el olor que Rin percibió cuando lo tuvo enfrente.

 **Vals:** El vals del que hago mención es la bella melodía de "Merry go around" de la banda sonora de la película 'El increíble castillo vagabundo'. Para las que han visto la película ya saben a lo que me refiero, a las que no: ¡Vayan a verla en este instante es hermosa! ¡HOWL TE AMO! *O*

Esto es todo chicas, gracias a todas por su apoyo, ¡nos leemos pronto!.. si la vida no me boicotea T_T


	23. Chapter 23

¡REVIVÍ! :D Lamento muchísimo la demora. Mi vida a dado un giro de 180° y me consume todo mi tiempo.¡Gracias por su paciencia! ¡Significa mucho para mi, Pero basta de excusas! Les traigo un capítulo largo, ¡11,000 palabras! Tal vez un poco más, es uno de los más largos. Pero no diré más, vayan a leer!

 **Advertencia**

 **El contenido es para mayores de edad. No recomendada para personas con criterio sensible, debido a situaciones fuertes y de carácter sexual se recomienda discreción. No me hago responsable de los castigos o penas capitales derivadas de la lectura de este capítulo.**

 _Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, sus derechos son de R.T solo los utilizo sin fines de lucro. La historia es mía._

Sin otro particular, disfruten.

….

The Howling by BloodyP

Capítulo 22: Nuestro único consuelo

 _Champagne-Ardenne. Marne, Épernay, zona residencial. Viñedo. Baño de visitas. Ese día 9:15_

¿Sería muy cruel reírse del malestar ajeno? Sesshomaru lucía una sonrisa torcida en el rostro, en su mano izquierda traía una botella de agua mineral y la mano derecha permanecía oculta detrás del bolsillo delantero de su pantalón. Frente a él estaba la figura patética de su hermano menor abrazado al váter como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sentado sobre sus talones con las rodillas abiertas, Inuyasha mantenía la cabeza enterrada en el inodoro. De vez en cuando su espalda se contorsionaba cuando una ola de arcadas estrujaba su estómago sin piedad ni misericordia. Diversos escalofríos recorrían la columna vertebral del abogado más talentoso de París. Sesshomaru permanecía apoyado junto a la puerta abierta del baño regocijándose en el malestar de su hermano menor. Su agudo sentido del olfato le informaba que a pesar de las imparables náuseas Inuyasha no había vaciado el contenido de su estómago. Se aclaró la garganta haciéndole saber al infortunado de su presencia.

El abogado levantó el rostro pálido y sudoroso, con suma dificultad se puso de pie sintiendo como sus piernas vacilaban ante el esfuerzo. Su visión aún era inestable, el movimiento menguante y creciente de los objetos a su alrededor era una prueba de ello. Con pasos trémulos llegó al lavamanos buscando equilibrio. El mecanismo automático del váter activó la descarga de agua borrando cualquier evidencia de su humillación. Una cara marcada con profundas ojeras fue el cansado reflejo que le devolvió el espejo. El peligris abrió la llave del grifo y acunó agua en ambas manos para humedecer su rostro. Gotas diminutas corrían de sus pestañas surcando diversos ríos a lo largo de las facciones atractivas. Su visión empapada de agua fresca escocía su retina, su mano derecha se elevó hasta la pared tomando la toalla limpia, llevando la suave y fibrosa fábrica a su rostro secando el exceso de agua. Lo primero que notaron las iridiscencias de oro rojizo al abrirse, fue la curiosa botella de agua mineral que estaba junto a él. Las cejas de Inuyasha se elevaron con sorpresa anclándose en el perfil aparentemente desinteresado de su hermano mayor. Tragó saliva con dificultad y se incorporó correctamente. Tomó la botella entre sus manos y se giró para enfrentar al empresario. Sesshomaru miraba el pasillo apoyado en el marco de la puerta con las manos enfundadas en los bolsillos delanteros del pantalón, a pesar de tener unos círculos oscuros debajo de los ojos, el semblante del licántropo era relajado y tranquilo. La incertidumbre había desaparecido de su mirada, casi podía asegurar que incluso estaba sonriendo. Inuyasha miró la botella y luego al peliplata, se rascó la nuca avergonzado y carraspeó antes de hablar.

-Gracias por el agua…-

-No lo menciones.-

Inuyasha suspiró, abrió la botella de un movimiento y entonces sucedió. Las burbujas contenidas en el agua mineralizada emergieron de las profundidades de la botella hasta la ranura de oxígeno alrededor de la boquilla. Un estallido siseante escapó del vacío con una furia burbujeante empapando parte del rostro y la camisa costosa. De las grandes manos del abogado, un reguero de agua fresca pellizcaba la piel humedecida. Inuyasha apretó los dientes y entrecerró los ojos fulminando con la mirada al empresario que miraba inocentemente el horizonte. El abogado bufó y terminó de abrir el envase con resignación, bebió varios tragos aliviando su inclemente sed agradeciendo que su estómago aceptará el remedio mineralizado.

-Te dije que no lo mencionaras.-

-Tsk-

Sesshomaru sonrió y caminó en dirección al jardín en donde debían aguardar. Su mal humor había desaparecido en el momento exacto en que Rin le había dedicado solamente a él una sonrisa resplandeciente, era tan agradable sentir en su interior el revoloteo emocional del Conejo entremezclado con sus propios sentimientos. Se sentía renovado y vigoroso, maliciosamente juguetón. Había valido la pena lanzar un par de veces en el aire la botella de agua mineral durante el trayecto de la cocina al baño de invitados y ver al imbécil Bastardo caer directo en su trampa. Era su muda protesta: Nadie le daba órdenes y salía ileso de sus fauces.

-Si has terminado con tus mareos _Embarazado¹_ , la Gruñona dijo que la esperes en el jardín-

-¡¿A quién le dices embarazado?! ¡Maldita Mascota!-

El empresario emprendió la marcha ignorando los insultos del Bastardo que poco a poco se volvían más mordaces e intensos. Conforme sus pasos lo dirigían al exterior, el aire campirano inundaba sus pulmones con una marea de libertad que se extendía por su torrente sanguíneo con una rapidez singular. Los rayos del sol acariciaron su faz con la dulzura de una amante amorosa, frente a él los cultivos de uva se extendían por el horizonte, los brotes presumían la característica coloración púrpura prometiendo una buena cosecha. Los pasos de su hermano menor pronto lo alcanzaron. Ambos hombres miraban la tierra con un profundo respeto. El menor terminó de un trago el resto de la bebida, su rostro había recuperado color reemplazando el rubor enfermizo de la piel de sus pómulos.

-¿En dónde estuviste anoche? -

-...-

-...La Enana quería verte.-

-Tuve asuntos que atender. -

-Lo supe, te escuché.-

-...-

-...-

Un silencio se dejó caer sobre ellos siendo interrumpido por el canto de una pareja de gorriones que voló intercambiando trinos cerca de los hermanos. Sesshomaru mantenía la vista fija en los cultivos concentrado en el entorno. Inuyasha permaneció en paciente silencio agradeciendo mentalmente que su estómago se mantuviera en su sitio.

-Tal vez me reintegre al trabajo en estos días.-

El peligris le miró de reojo y asintió.

-Ya era hora que dejaras de vagabundear.-

-Hnn-

Inuyasha entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia, sonrió dejando entrever el canino izquierdo que le daba a su facciones un tinte de travesura. Estaba decidido a cobrarse la broma de la botella.

-...Se ve mal que vivas de arrimado en casa de una Jovencita-

-Imbécil-

El abogado sonrió enseñando los dientes igual que un tiburón ante la cara de profundo fastidio del implacable Demonio Blanco. No todos los días podía reírse a sus anchas y vivir para contarlo. Le palmeó la espalda antes de caminar hasta una de las sillas de metal y dejarse caer disfrutando de la sombra fresca del inmenso parasol.

-¿Regresaras a la manada?-

-... Aún no lo sé.-

-...-

Ninguno pronunció palabra alguna durante varios minutos. La mente de Sesshomaru estaba tan relajada que prefería procrastinar la inminente jaqueca que tendría. Con elegante andar el empresario tomó asiento al lado izquierdo de la herrería, quería disfrutar de sus últimos momentos de paz antes de considerar sus opciones. Su única prioridad era el bienestar de Rin, nadie más que ella merecía su atención en estos momentos.

Por su parte, Inuyasha estaba tranquilo. La satisfacción que le embargó al tener Kagome abrazada a su torso toda la noche fue la mejor recompensa. Luego de estar perdido en medio de la devastadora tormenta interna que se desató con furia y avivó sus temores más profundos, verla dormir con tanta quietud fue casi irreal. Sentirla tan frágil como porcelana fue un dulce tormento, la necesidad que ella tenía de ser protegida era tan palpable que el joven licántropo no pudo hacer otra cosa que cobijarla con dulzura conforme el llanto histérico amainaba. Tenerla temblando entre sus brazos, como una hoja dejándose arrastrar por los soplidos del viento a merced de la voluntad del Eolo, era el más relajante de todos los bálsamos.

Kagome demostraba todo el tiempo seguridad y altanería apabullante. Su carácter irascible y temperamental, proyectaba una imagen de fortaleza y poder que pocas mujeres podían lucir con orgullo. No en balde era digna sucesora de su abuelo Totosai, el último gran druida en todo el sur de Francia.

Crecida entre riquezas, Kagome tenía la habilidad nata para postrar al mundo a sus pies, su lengua astuta y viperina era capaz de envolver en un elocuente discurso hasta al más experimentado de los oradores. Caprichosa y voluntariosa, usaba su belleza y encanto natural para conseguir lo que deseara, no necesitaba más que su propia determinación para alcanzar la cima del éxito: los adversarios y los opositores se inclinaban ante ella para que caminara sobre sus espaldas. Siempre obtenía lo que quería de un modo u otro. Incluso había rendido en cuestión de segundos con un par de palabras al implacable y orgulloso empresario más poderoso del país: le gustará la idea o no, Sesshomaru no podría oponerse jamás a una petición de la hechicera, no después de haber salvado la vida de Rin arrancandola de las garras de la muerte.

Por dónde se mirara, Kagome reflejaba poderío. Pero Inuyasha sabía que todo eso era una frágil pantalla. Detrás de todo ese elaborado disfraz de mujer fatal, una joven insegura y tímida se aferraba a su propia mentira como si fueran fierros ardientes al rojo vivo. La Gran Hechicera era tan sólo una chica asustada con un poder incalculable que la ha fragmentado demasiadas veces por cargar con una enorme responsabilidad desde que era una niña. Era una joven que creció entre pesadillas obligándose a diferenciar las alucinaciones de los recuerdos, los sueños de las premoniciones, la vida entre la muerte. Nadie más que él había visto de cerca ese dolor. Nadie mejor que él comprendía el peso de cargar con una maldición que te puede enloquecer. Nadie mejor que él para sanar las profundas heridas en el quebrado espíritu porque eran dolorosamente similares a las suyas. Nadie mejor que él para amarla con todos y cada uno de sus defectos, con cada uno de sus demonios, con cada uno de los fantasmas.

Nadie mejor que él para protegerla de sí misma.

Inuyasha había sido testigo de los poderosos trances que Kagome sufría. Desde temblores en todo el cuerpo, rigidez, levitación, fuego involuntario, terrores nocturnos y breves lapsos de psicosis¹ eran tan sólo la punta del iceberg en la larga lista interminable de tormentos y traumas. El alcance de su poder jamás fue comprobado, cada vez que el entrenamiento se profundizó, una parte del alma de Kagome se rompía. Como si el precio a pagar por el conocimiento adquirido fuera la misma alma de la doncella. En varias ocasiones la energía mágica se salía de control de tal manera que el viejo Totosai tenía que usar más que solo infusiones herbales para controlar su creciente poder. El druida ermitaño solía decir que los trances de Kagome se calmarían con el calor del embarazo, inclusive era probable que desaparecieran por completo cuando fuera madre por primera vez. Y como siempre el anciano tuvo razón...

... Pero Inuyasha deseaba nunca haberlo sabido.

…

 _Tenía dieciocho años recién cumplidos cuando Inuyasha alcanzó su mejor forma. Su cuerpo se había curtido con el calor del entrenamiento y las heridas de la batalla habían trazado un sendero de trofeos a lo largo de su piel. Los rasgos infantiles habían desaparecido en aquel rostro varonil y perfilado, sus ojos como el oro rojizo brillaban con el fulgor de la juventud y hambre de riesgo. En ese mirar de atardecer el miedo había desaparecido. El collar de cuentas que Kagome le diera esa mañana en el cafetería escolar dos años atrás le había otorgado con una facilidad asombrosa algo que él había perseguido hasta el cansancio sin lograr obtenerlo:_

 _Control._

 _Luego de tanto luchar Inuyasha podía decir con orgullo que era dueño de sí mismo. Tenía completo dominio sobre su metamorfosis, la licantropía estaba domesticada por completo. No volvería a ser un esclavo de la luna llena para ejecutar su macabra danza. Su cuerpo cambiaba a su voluntad en la forma en la que él quería cuando lo quería. Cazaba lo indispensable para mantener su cordura en esferas saludables, su dieta se basaba en pequeñas presas que habitaban en el bosque ya que desde que tenía plena conciencia de sus actos, el hijo menor de Inu no Taisho, había decidido no matar humanos de nuevo. Una inspiración nacida desde aquella nefasta noche en la que su cuerpo se transformó por primera vez, desde que estuvo a punto de arrebatarle la vida a la mujer más importante para él. Desde que su zarpa hirió la palma femenina cuando se improntó¹ de ella._

 _Poco le importaba que su detestable hermano mayor, que disfrutaba de humillarlo por su condición híbrida e inferior, lo llamara cobarde o marica ante su firme determinación de 'No matar humanos'. Los humanos eran para él algo esencial e importante: su propia madre le había demostrado la bondad que existía en esa raza que era tan cruel y perversa. Inu no Taisho le enseñó a protegerlos:_ 'Toda vida es valiosa' _solía decir el Viejo_. 'Nadie, ni siquiera nosotros, tenemos el derecho de arrebatar una vida inocente, pero es vital para vivir en armonía'. _En la mente de Inuyasha los preceptos de sus progenitores estaban grabados de forma indeleble, de manera que cuando el límite desapareció y la libertad lo recibió con su cálido aliento, la determinación de proteger la fragilidad humana era una certeza para él. Los obstáculos y las cadenas que se había colocado como métodos de protección ahora eran innecesarios, la bestia estaba sometida sin escapatoria alguna, pero a pesar de la inefable sensación de libertad, se sentía incompleto:_

 _Era una noche de primavera cuando el joven licántropo encontró valor suficiente. Sus pasos firmes delataban un leve temblor que obstinadamente se obligaba a ignorar. No había pasado días planeando su acercamiento para acobardarse al último minuto. El peligris respiró profundo un par de veces antes de concentrarse y dar un salto impresionante hasta alcanzar el segundo piso del balcón de la magnífica residencia de Marne. La ventana estaba cerrada, pero no era la primera vez que se colaba al dormitorio a altas horas de la noche. Con sumo sigilo avanzó la distancia que separaba el borde balaustrado del umbral de la puerta corrediza. A través de la transparencia Inuyasha pudo verla: vistiendo un pijama improvisado con una de sus viejas camisetas y unos pantaloncillos cortos, la joven azabache se mordía la uña del dedo pulgar con ese gesto consternado en el rostro, el ceño se arrugaba como un abanico alrededor de la frente, tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto invisible. Inuyasha sonrió de costado, a pesar de la oscuridad pudo apreciar el momento exacto en el que la joven se sobresaltó cuando tocó el cristal con el dorso de los nudillos un par de veces._

 _Kagome dio un respingo cuando sus orbes grisáceos se encontraron con un par de luciérnagas doradas en medio de la penumbra, su corazón comenzó a bombear de manera exagerada cuando la sonrisa del intruso se ensanchó al recorrerla de arriba a abajo con descaro y mofa. Bastó con contemplar esa sonrisa cínica para entender el motivo de burla. Un furioso sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, de modo que la azabache agradeció la poca visibilidad que cubría parte de su vergüenza: luego de tantos años y pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, Inuyasha había descubierto su travesura secreta. La joven suspiró resignada y se acercó a la ventana liberando el pestillo, corrió el paño transparente sintiendo como la brisa fresca se colaba en la habitación junto con el inconfundible olor a roble y mineral que despedía el cuerpo varonil. Kagome le permitió el paso a su visitante nocturno. Era la cuarta o quinta vez que Inuyasha se colaba de noche a su habitación, en el último año se había hecho una adorable y curiosa costumbre: cada vez que había luna llena el licántropo decidía pasar las noches en su recámara hablando de graciosas trivialidades. Aún le sorprendía la manera en que su amistad renació a partir del regalo que le hiciera. Nunca espero que con ese sencillo gesto se ganará de forma automática toda la atención del joven licántropo._

 _No había día que Inuyasha le llamara por teléfono o visitará la mansión para almorzar con ella y su familia. Era obvio que el peligris estaba claramente sorprendido por el avance de sus poderes, las primeras charlas giraron en torno a los recuerdos y a la nostalgia de aquellos días de infancia, esos momentos adorables cuando interrumpían el entrenamiento para jugar o molestarse mutuamente. La risa nunca faltaba en esa pláticas amenas, era sorprendente la química que había entre ellos, el interés mutuo comenzaba a relucir: ya no eran unos niños que escondían su atracción por medio de actos inmaduros y molestos. Kagome estaba más consciente que nunca de sus sentimientos por Inuyasha, había estado enamorada de él desde el instante en que su abuelo la llevó a entrenar con ese niño molesto y burlón. Lo amaba antes de saber el significado de ese sentimiento. Ahora apreciaba con acalorada atención el atractivo varonil y atrayente de ese joven de cabello grisáceo: su cuerpo había crecido varias pulgadas y su torso se había ensanchado, ya no parecía un adolescente flacucho y enclenque, se había robustecido tan alto y sólido como el roble al que olía su esencia, pero lo que más perturbaba a la aprendiz de hechicera, eran esos ojos dorados: tan fieros, tan felinos, eran los ojos de un cazador al acecho astuto e ingenioso, nada escapaba de esos pozos aguamieleros, cada que ella se anclaba a ese mirar travieso y burlón quedaba a merced del depredador. Igual que ahora, estaba paralizada como un cervatillo bajo los reflectores de un estadio de fútbol, presa en la forma en la que el licántropo bebía con avidez las curvas en sus formas. Se sonrojó con intensidad cuando recordó que estaba usando una vieja y gastada camisa que robó de la ropa de Inuyasha antes de que el tiempo los distanciara. Siendo su único consuelo en aquellos solitarios días en que casi se daba por vencida ante la deprimente realidad. La fábrica cansada, casi traslúcida, revelaba más de lo que era apropiado en presencia de un hombre. Los pantaloncillos cortos dejaban ver el largo camino de sus piernas y parte de sus muslos. Kagome tragó saliva cuando sintió la ardiente mirada del licántropo sobre ella, tenía una manera particular de mirarla que la ponía nerviosa y torpe, ella que estaba acostumbrada a tener la última palabra se sentía muda debajo de ese intenso escrutinio._

 _Inuyasha se mordió el labio inferior, jamás espero una bienvenida tan acogedora cómo está. Su corazón latía igual que un tambor africano, cada pulsación enviaba una descarga de adrenalina a todo su cuerpo, en especial a su zona sur que estaba claramente entusiasmada con la exquisita vista. La tela oscura de la gastada prenda se amoldaba a la perfección al cuerpo que cubría, era apenas más ancha que el esbelto talle al que estaba adherido, era sugestivo e incitante, en especial porque Kagome no traía puesto sujetador alguno de modo que podía vislumbrar con facilidad las cúspides erguidas en los montes firmes y redondeados. Las largas y piernas estaban tentandolo de manera atrevida y casi dolorosa. Era obvio que la joven no lo esperaba esa noche, pasaban las dos de la mañana y podía deducir por lo enredado que se encontraba su cabello, que se había despertado por algún sueño desagradable. Inuyasha clavó su mirada en los orbes grisáceos que reflejaban la poca luz de luna que se colaba por el exterior y lo dotaban de destellos azulinos. El licántropo dio un paso tras otro, de una manera su respiración se había vuelto pesada, de alguna forma se sentía poderoso y lleno vigor. A sus dieciocho años, Inuyasha sentía que en ese momento podía conquistar el mundo. Se detuvo a centímetros de la aprendiz, sus respiraciones chocaban al estar tan cerca. Para el universitario no habían más dudas, sabía lo que quería y no iba a vacilar más._

 _-No te esperaba…-_

 _La voz de Kagome se asemejó al tintineo de una copa de vidrio, temblorosa y frágil. El licántropo inhaló y sonrió complacido cuando una ola de feromonas acarició su nariz._

 _-Necesitaba verte-_

 _-¿Qué?-_

 _-Quería verte Kagome. Por alguna razón llevo días sin dejar de pensar en ti-_

 _Los ojos grises se abrieron con sorpresa, la azabache tragó con dificultad cuando la mirada de Inuyasha se intensificó, volviéndose más afilada y peligrosa, igual a la de una fiera salvaje. Sintió su propio cuerpo tensar ante el calor abrasador que emergía de ese ámbar electrizante._

 _-¿Qué estás diciendo? Es una locura…-_

 _-¿Te lo parece? Entonces he enloquecido, porque te imagino en todas partes. En la escuela, en el bosque, en mi habitación…-_

 _La mano del licántropo peinó delicadamente un mechón de cabello sedoso detrás de la oreja sonrojada. Los poros del cuello femenino reaccionaron de inmediato abriéndose al mínimo roce. La morena contuvo la respiración. Su rostro ardía abochornado al igual que otras partes de su cuerpo. Tragó con dificultad cuando la mano de Inuyasha trazó un sendero con la punta de sus dedos que bajaba lentamente por el línea de su mandíbula._

 _-Pensarás que he perdido la razón, pero me gustas demasiado Kagome. Eres irritante, mandona, gruñona, caprichosa y berrinchuda hasta el hartazgo. Te frustras con facilidad cuando las cosas no salen como esperas: frunces el ceño y muerdes el interior de tu mejilla. Cuando estás preocupada te muerdes el pulgar y te sobas las manos cuando estás nerviosa. Obsesiva, compulsiva, un poco neurótica y algo histérica…-_

 _-Oye…-_

 _El dedo índice de Inuyasha danzaba sobre la piel del cuello femenino, deleitándose cuando pequeños espasmos brotaban ante su tacto. La voz de Kagome pareció más un suspiro que una queja. Utilizando su pulgar el universitario delineó el labio inferior con lentitud acallando cualquier queja._

 _-...pero a pesar de todo eso no puedo sacarte de mi mente. Eres una entrometida que ha calado profundamente en mí. No hay minuto que pase sin que mis pensamientos me lleven a tu cabello, a tus comentarios divertidos y tontos, al sonido de tu voz, a la forma en la que tus ojos brillan ante un reto que desafía tu inteligencia. ¿Qué clase de embrujo has puesto sobre mí, hechicera?-_

 _-Yo no te he…-_

 _-¿Hechizado?-_

 _-Si…-_

 _El aliento mentolado del peligris acariciaba sus labios de manera tentadora. La cercanía de su cuerpo contra el suyo era dolorosa, Kagome se sentía mareada ante el olor a roble y mineral, sus hechizantes ojos grises vacilaban alternadamente entre los labios de Inuyasha y sus intrigantes espejos dorados. Su boca se había secado de repente y su respiración se había vuelto tan pesada que la tela de la fábrica adherida a su talle se presionaba contra su cuerpo. Estaba segura que de permanecer unos minutos más debajo de ese intenso escrutinio se desmayaría por la impresión._

 _-_ _Lo has hecho. ¿Te he dicho antes lo hipnótico que me parecen tus ojos?-_

 _-...no … nunca-_

 _El licántropo sonrió enseñando su colmillo izquierdo. Avanzó los pasos que Kagome retrocedió hasta arrinconarla contra el panel de la ventana. Utilizando la altura a su favor, Inuyasha colocó el antebrazo derecho arriba de la cabeza de Kagome descansando su peso sobre la pierna derecha y flexionando la izquierda de manera que su rodilla rozaba el muslo femenino. Su calor corporal comenzaba a chispear el ambiente, sus pupilas ambarinas estaban dilatadas ante la expectativa, su instinto leía el lenguaje corporal de la fémina e inmediatamente respondía a los estímulos convulsos. Con lentitud bajó la cabeza hasta rozar la oreja izquierda de Kagome, inhaló sonoro y lento, sonriendo cuando la espalda de la chica se arqueó involuntariamente, rozando su cuerpo al de él._

 _-Hueles delicioso… ¿Qué has hecho conmigo? ¿Por qué no puedo sacarte de mi mente?-_

 _Kagome lo miró con ojos suplicantes y empañados por un antiguo anhelo, las palabras que siempre fantaseo escuchar flotaban aún vibrantes en sus oídos produciendo deliciosas cosquillas placenteras. Abrió la boca para responder pero sus labios se habían sellado, captaron la completa atención del peligris cuando la película de piel se despegó lentamente permitiendo que un sugestivo suspiró emergiera de ellos. El ceño de Inuyasha de frunció, el semblante divertido y jocoso había desaparecido. La miraba con una intensidad que lograba incrementar su ritmo cardíaco acalorado partes vergonzosas de su cuerpo._

 _-... Inuyasha…-_

 _Su voz salió sin fuerza, era apenas un murmullo sordo, pero a oídos del licántropo era lo más erótico que había escuchado hasta ahora avivando con furia su deseo interno. El puño de Inuyasha se cerró con fuerza a un lado del rostro femenino, deteniendo con dificultad el impulso de restregar su cuerpo contra el suyo. Conteniendo apenas las ansias de tomarla entre sus brazos. Una marea calurosa los envolvía volviendo el aire pesado y sofocante. Kagome tragó saliva con dificultad, su corazón galopaba a un ritmo desenfrenado, ante ella la oportunidad que siempre deseó estaba al alcance de sus manos. Con la mirada fija en los labios masculinos, la aprendiz acortó el paso que los separaba y cruzó los brazos por el cuello del licántropo. El cortocircuito que produjo el roce de su piel fue electrizante, así como estaba, parada sobre las puntas de los pies, Kagome susurró sobre los labios carnosos del peligris antes de asaltarlos en un beso fogoso._

 _-Tu también me gustas Inuyasha…-_

 _La boca del licántropo estaba abierta para ella, Inuyasha cerró los ojos deleitándose con la apasionada iniciativa. Sus brazos rodearon con posesión la estrecha cintura hasta que los pechos de Kagome se aplastaron contra su torso. Sus bocas se reconocían con avidez y hambre. Bebían de la boca del contrario como si fuera un manantial de vida. Las manos de la morena se enredaban en el cuero cabelludo de Inuyasha domando los movimientos cual jinete experimentado. Las manos fuertes de Inuyasha descendieron por el esbelto talle, asiéndose de los muslos de Kagome sin dudarlo para levantarla a su nivel y poder reclamar con mayor libertad el espacio entre sus piernas. La hechicera gimió en la boca del licántropo cuando se halló presa entre el vidrio y el férreo cuerpo del peligris pero no dejó de besarlo, afirmó con sus piernas la cintura masculina aprovechando la ventaja que ahora tenía sobre él y presionó su cuerpo con astucia._

 _-Siempre he estado enamorada de ti perro tonto. Fue amor a primera vista-_

 _Las manos de Inuyasha se aferraron con hambre de los glúteos de la morena para acercarla a su notoria erección. Las palabras de Kagome habían disipado sus dudas acallando sus temores, toda sensatez se desvaneció ante los besos de la hechicera y el deseo que compartían. Comenzó con un movimiento instintivo: arriba. Abajo. Las grandes manos de Inuyasha comenzaron a marcar el ritmo, Kagome soltó sus labios cuando una descarga placentera emergió desde su centro atravesando su cuerpo por todas sus terminaciones nerviosas hasta llegar a su garganta en forma de un agudo gemido. Las hormigas sobre su piel se esparcieron alrededor de los besos húmedos que Inuyasha sembraba por toda su mandíbula y su cuello. Sus glúteos eran comprimidos con urgencia con cada fricción, algo dormido pareció despertar en ella cuando uno de los colmillos del licántropo apresaron la tierna carne de su cuello: un hambre insaciable. Un instinto primitivo y natural la instó a mover su cadera en busca de más de esa maravillosa fricción._

 _Ahora fue el turno de Inuyasha para gemir. Un sonido grave y ronco, más parecido a un gruñido gutural que incrementó la presión en las manos y la fogosidad en los besos y mordiscos. Estaba duro. Caliente. Las ansias eran tan grandes que le entumían la base de la lengua en una dolorosa sensación, en una promesa de placer. Quería escuchar todos los gemidos de Kagome que cada vez eran más agudos y constantes. La presión sobre su cintura había incrementado, era como el abrazo mortal de una anaconda, su dureza dio una sacudida, la morena pareció sentirlo porque incrementó la velocidad del roce. Kagome movía sus caderas contra su erección cubierta por la gruesa mezclilla de los pantalones, sus manos delicadas se sostenían con fuerza del cuello varonil y su cabeza hacia atrás intentaba acallar los gemidos._

 _-Vamos nena…-_

 _La voz ronca de Inuyasha sobre la piel de su oreja, el mordisco juguetón a su lóbulo y una dura embestida la hicieron gemir con fuerza cuando llegó a la cima. La fuerza en las extremidades de su cuerpo se desvaneció, la frente de la hechicera se apoyó en el hombro de Inuyasha mientras su cuerpo laxo temblaba resintiendo los residuos de su primer orgasmo. Inuyasha sonrió. Sosteniendo el peso de la aprendiz, caminó hasta la cama en donde se hincó antes de depositarla con delicadeza. Su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando contempló la satisfacción en el rostro sonrojado. Decidido a no desperdiciar ni un instante precioso, el licántropo comenzó a dejar una hilera de besos que descendían por la mandíbula hasta el cuello redondo de la vieja camiseta, sus manos se dirigieron a los senos de la hechicera acariciandolos con destreza, la espalda de Kagome no tardó en arquearse a él, abriendo las piernas en busca de tan placentero tacto. Los pulgares de Inuyasha bailaban una y otra vez con una tortuosa coordinación sobre los pezones erectos aún envueltos en la tela gastada. Su lengua lamía con lentitud el punto exacto en donde el pulso de Kagome golpeaba brioso la nívea piel._

 _-Inuyasha por favor…-_

 _El peligris sonrió agazapándose como un felino salvaje sobre los montes anhelantes. Exhaló un vapor caluroso sobre uno de ellos disfrutando la forma en la que la presa debajo de él se retorcía codiciosa. Cuando una segunda súplica llegó a sus oídos, atacó. Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron desorbitados cuando Inuyasha comenzó a succionar de su pecho, la tela se había humedecido a causa de la salivación y los movimientos circulares de la lengua del licántropo sobre su pezón cubierto volvieron la experiencia exultante. La morena se mordió el dorso de la mano derecha tratando de silenciar sus exclamaciones, su otra mano estrujaba sin piedad la funda de la almohada mientras sus senos eran devorados por aquel ardiente cazador. No supo en qué momento las manos masculinas habían viajado debajo de la camiseta hasta dejar expuesto su talle, solo gimió más fuerte cuando la lengua caliente del licántropo lamía con parsimoniosa lentitud los alrededores de la cúspide endurecida. Las cosquillas en su intimidad se esparcían con furia indomable por el interior de sus muslos y su vientre bajo. Quería sentir de nuevo esa gloriosa sensación que fue capaz de nublar sus sentidos y aturdir su mente. Las ávidas succiones del licántropo no eran suficientes para apagar el calor que amenazaba con consumirla. Quería más. Necesitaba sentir más. Un hambre atroz había despertado en ella, y estaba dispuesta a saciar sus instintos a toda costa. Sus manos abandonaron su prisión y viajaron hasta la cabellera grisácea en busca del borde del cuello de la camisa._

 _Inuyasha la miró mientras comía de sus pechos, sonriendo en medio de su labor cuando Kagome comenzó a tirar de su playera. Se había propuesto llegar hasta donde ella lo permitiera, una cosa era haber confesado sus sentimientos y ser correspondido, pero una muy diferente era compartir su primera experiencia sexual. Él no tenía prisa, se creía capaz de detenerse si se lo pedían, estaba más que satisfecho al haberle dado su primer orgasmo mientras la mastrubó contra su pelvis, su ego estaba rebosante de virilidad ante la húmeda victoria. Pero la no tan inocente iniciativa estaba a punto de volverlo loco. Tan solo con ver los ojos grises nublados de deseo alimentaban el propio. Se retiró hacia atrás lo suficiente para que ella se deshiciera de tan estorbosa prenda con un solo movimiento fluido. Su sonrisa lobuna incrementó cuando la vio observar su labrado torso con lascivia. La manera en la que sus ojos se perdían en cada tramo de piel expuesta era una droga embriagante. Sonrió travieso antes de contraer intencionalmente músculos del abdomen y tensar la piel que los cubría, excitándose al verla morder el labio inferior. Se sintió poderoso cuando ella se sentó y acarició con ansiosa curiosidad los bordes de su cuerpo. La observó mientras los orbes dilatados bebían los senderos de su piel bronceada buscando los retazos del cuerpo infantil que contempló tantas veces durante años de entrenamiento. La mano derecha delicada y fría se posicionó sobre su corazón, los rápidos latidos golpearon sobre la cicatriz invisible de la palma extendida justo debajo del límite impuesto por el collar de cuentas._

 _La mano de Inuyasha acarició el rostro sonrojado, cuando las miradas se encontraron sabían con seguridad lo que debían hacer. Sus bocas se encontraron a medio camino, pero esta vez no había prisa, el fuego incandescente estaba brillando enceguecedor en medio de la oscuridad. Una llamarada inextinguible que ardía con la misma fuerza en dos corazones fusionados para siempre en un mismo anhelo, en un mismo candor, en un mismo ser. Las prendas fueron cayendo como los pétalos de una rosa, los sentimientos estaban a flor de piel, no solamente estaban desnudando sus cuerpos sino también sus almas. Los temores que los separaron durante dos años caían al suelo con alaridos sordos. Las respiraciones se volvían jadeos, los suspiros en dulces comandos, el placer en amor. Las manos de Inuyasha recorrieron palmo a palmo la piel virginal de la hechicera, reclamando cada cúspide, cada rincón, no hubo recoveco que los besos de Inuyasha no descubrieran. La besó de tantas formas incontables e íntimas que Kagome lloró de dicha mientras acariciaba el cielo una vez tras otra. La joven aprendiz se entregó al amor esa noche, su cuerpo se rindió ante la imponente presencia de la bestia que se improntó de ella. El hombre fue rendido entre sus muslos. Por todas las veces que Inuyasha manipuló su cuerpo para incrementar el placer, por la manera en que la hizo gritar su nombre cada vez que embestía golpeando en el punto exacto hasta hacerla llegar, cualquiera pensaría que él obtuvo todo de ella esa noche. Pero no fue así, cada beso, cada caricia, cada orgasmo que Kagome experimentó fue la manera en la que Inuyasha se consagró a ella, la forma más instintiva y primitiva de otorgarle un poder sobre él: de manera voluntaria el hijo menor de Inu no Taisho, se postraba placenteramente a sus pies, poniendo su vida misma en la palma cicatrizada de una aprendiz de hechicería. Se vertió en ella tantas veces en diferentes formas que no quedó duda alguna de la profunda devoción que el licántropo profesaba por la enigmática joven de cabello ébano._

…

Inuyasha sonrió con auténtica ternura. Absorto en sus pensamientos el entorno parecía lejano y distante. El trino de los pájaros llegaba a sus oídos como un vano murmullo, su mente recreaba las palabras que Kagome repetía esa noche cuando hicieron el amor por primera vez. En su cuerpo fuerte se había tatuado las formas de la mujer. Solía bromear con ella diciendo que aún estaba bajo el efecto de algún embrujo solo para molestarla, adoraba ver la pasión que fluía en ella cada que se enojaba, contemplar la transfiguración de una mujer recatada en una mujer de fuego. La sonrisa en su rostro se curvó hacia arriba. Le encantaba convertir a esa peligrosa energúmena en una amante insaciable y sumisa que le suplicaba con ojos llorosos. Ese era su placer secreto. Un enigma que él y solo él era capaz de desentrañar.

….

 _El amanecer los encontró jadeantes y plenos. La noche entera había sido testigo de la confirmación de su mutua entrega interrumpida por breves lapsos de descanso. No hubo noche en la que no rindieran adoración mutua. Guiados por sus impulsos y por el ardor de descubrirse en el cuerpo contrario los meses transcurrieron entre los placeres nocturnos y las largas pláticas bajo los tibios rayos del sol._

 _Seis lunas pasaron cuando Kagome comenzó a notar cambios en su cuerpo, una energía distinta e incipiente acariciaba su propio espíritu. Seguido de una serie de malestares inexplicables y espontáneos. A la tercera mañana que despertó sobresaltada devolviendo el contenido de su estómago fue cuando lo supo: esa energía tímida y débil era el titilante resplandor de una nueva vida que estaba gestándose en su vientre. El pánico inicial fue suplido por una inmensa alegría cuando de repente vio el futuro como si se tratara de una película: Su primogénito, un gallardo varón, los llenaría de orgullo con su valor y su nobleza, no existirá hombre alguno capaz de vencer la bravura de su buen corazón. Tendría los ojos de su padre y su propia determinación, de gestos serios pero amables, de valor indudable e intachable conducta. El heredero de un linaje poderoso y ancestral tendría el cabello de pálido color carbón bañado con tímidos rayos de luna. La hechicera puedo verlo con tanta claridad que le fue imposible no amar a la titilante vida. Esa misma noche, después de entregarse al amor, vio reflejada su emoción en los ojos aguamieleros de Inuyasha cuando le comunicó la noticia. El licántropo boqueaba como pez fuera del agua abrazándola fuertemente demostrando su apoyo. Nada se interpondrá en el camino que forjarán juntos, soñaban con día en el que la nueva vida acariciara el mundo y ellos se volvieran padres por primera vez._

 _Ambas familias estaban regocijadas con la noticia de la nueva vida. Ante la algarabía y el festejo el viejo druida sólo proclamó una parca felicitación antes de abandonar su viñedo ese mismo día para internarse en lo profundo del bosque y vivir según los designios de la naturaleza. Acostumbrados al constante comportamiento inapropiado del sabio, familia y amigos obviaron la mueca amarga que pretendía ser una sonrisa en el rostro curtido por las arrugas de la vejez y conocimiento. Los jóvenes enamorados habían decidido contraer nupcias después del alumbramiento, cuando la salud de madre e hijo estuviera en óptimas condiciones, entonces sería el momento ideal para unir sus vidas ante la ley. El hijo de Izayoi le solicitó a su padre uno de los departamentos que por derecho le correspondía y un puesto en su buffet como asistente multiusos. El Rey de los Lobos accedió a la petición de su hijo._

 _Se mudaron al mes siguiente. Inuyasha estudiaba por las mañanas y en las tardes acudía al despacho de su padre para asistir a los grandes litigantes y aprender de los mejores abogados del país. Kagome se quedaba en casa siguiendo los cuidados médicos para sobrellevar un embarazo saludable. Ocasionalmente practicaba las enseñanzas de su abuelo notando con evidente sorpresa que sus trances violentos redujeron al dejar de ser una doncella y desde que gestaba, las premoniciones y los ataques de pánico durante las noches habían desaparecido. El día que Kagome estaba por cumplir la doceava semana de embarazo y se preparaba para ir a su consulta rutinaria, fue cuando un dolor punzante y agudo se instaló con suma violencia en el centro de su vientre. La morena estuvo a punto de caer, su respiración se transformó en jadeos dolorosos, su mano izquierda resguardo su vientre como si con ese gesto pudiera sosegar el dolor y con la derecha se asió del marco de la puerta. Miles y miles de agujas filosas y delgadas parecían rasgar un camino descendente esparciendo una estela de ardor y quemazón por todo su cuerpo. El cuerpo de Kagome se dobló sobre sí mismo, la azabache mantenía los ojos cerrados en una mueca de profundo sufrimiento cuando lo sintió: viscoso y caliente dejando una amarga sensación por el sendero de sus piernas._

 _-No…-_

 _El horror fue indescriptible. El llanto no tardó en acudir marchitando el rostro antes radiante. Palpó entre los dedos la sangre que fluía con abundancia desde su centro, drenando gota por gota la vida de su hijo._

 _-¡No!-_

 _Sus lágrimas empañaron su vista y el pánico sus pensamientos. El dolor le impedía moverse o reaccionar. Un miedo insondable se apoderó de sus miembros volviéndolos convulsos y rígidos, cuando su cuerpo se irguió al ser atravesado en toda la espina dorsal por un relámpago, la respuesta golpeó la mente de la hechicera como una bola de demolición:_

"Nadie puede cambiar el destino. Aquellos que lo intentan perderán irremediablemente aquello que más aman en el mundo"

 _Inuyasha llegó alertado por los gritos. Se obligó a enterrar su sorpresa y estupor. La imagen tétrica que lo recibía había evaporado el calor de su cuerpo al contemplar la sangre abundante y fresca que fluía como un río escarlata por el piso enmoquetado. Las dolorosas súplicas de su mujer lo arrancaron de la viscosa hipnosis desatando una descarga de adrenalina por todo su sistema. Sin mediar palabra tomó a la joven en brazos y la llevó de urgencias al hospital más cercano. Decir que Inuyasha condujo su automóvil como un desquiciado sería insuficiente. Ese lunes por la mañana el peligris maldijo la lentitud del tráfico, maldijo la lentitud en la burocracia hospitalaria, maldijo el lento pasar del tiempo durante las horas que Kagome estuvo alejada de él. Se maldijo a sí mismo por no haber protegido a su familia._

 _El mundo se detuvo a su alrededor, sentado en una insípida silla de aquella sala de urgencias, Inuyasha no se percató en qué momento la madre de Kagome arribó al hospital alertada por la recepcionista. Fue ajeno a los gestos destrozados en el rostro de su suegra cuando le narró lo acontecido. De un momento a otro se halló a sí mismo reaccionando cuando su padre depositó en sus manos temblorosas un vaso desechable conteniendo café caliente. La mirada del Alpha estaba repleta de empatía, nadie mejor que él para comprender el dolor de perder un ser amado. El ilustre abogado permaneció en silencio al lado de su hijo tomándole por los hombros en señal de apoyo. Para el joven licántropo todo era insípido y superfluo, la horrorosa imagen se había grabado en su retina con fierros calientes: Su Bella Kagome sosteniéndose de la puerta llorando desconsolada con un gran charco de sangre brotando de sus piernas. Ningún consuelo podrá borrar de su memoria los agónicos gritos de la morena clamando por la vida de su hijo nonato._

 _Pasaban las dos de la tarde cuando un doctor de mediana edad se presentó ante ellos explicando_

 _la situación de Kagome con términos que en esos momentos estaban lejos de su comprensión. Su cuerpo reaccionaba en automático, asintiendo y haciendo las preguntas correctas, pero su mente se desconectó desde el momento en que las palabras 'fuera de peligro' y 'no pudimos salvar al producto' fueron registradas. Su hijo, su pequeño, jamás podría decirle 'papá'. El universitario cerró los ojos cuando la fuerza lo abandonó, sus piernas se tambalearon y de no ser porque su padre lo sostuvo, hubiera caído de bruces al suelo. Estaba abrumado, sin aire. Agobiado de una manera que jamás creyó posible, algo dentro de su pecho se había hecho añicos y no sabía que era: ¿Es posible experimentar un dolor sin dolor? ¿Puede el pecho arder y la carne magullarse sin necesidad de sangrar? ¿Pueden ser las palabras más devastadoras que un golpe fulminante? ¿El alma puede partirse? Porque a Inuyasha le parecía que pisaba los trozos cristalinos de su pérdida cada vez que retrocedía un paso tras otro hasta caer sentado en una de las sillas duras e incómodas de la sala de espera. Todo sucedía en cámara lenta: Nahomi lloraba abrazada a su hijo menor en una mezcla de alivio y tristeza. El rostro de Tōga era serio y sentido. En medio de la tempestad, la vida de Kagome ya no corría peligro._

 _Era de noche cuando volvió en sí. Con pasos vacilantes caminó como un autómata a la habitación. La puerta blanca e impoluta lo recibió con su insensible y desinfectada fachada. El peligris respiró profundo antes de golpear un par de veces. Un silencio sepulcral le dio la bienvenida, abrió la puerta con el corazón latiendo en un hilo. Tenía la boca seca cuando la vio: Sobresaliendo con su cabellera negra entre el inmaculado juego de sábanas blancas, Kagome miraba hacia la nada con una mirada vacía, estaba pálida y sumamente triste. El futuro abogado acortó la distancia hasta sentarse a su lado. Con todo el amor y ternura que sentía por ella, le tomó la mano izquierda. Sus cejas se alzaron brevemente, la mano femenina estaba tan fría como un trozo de hielo. Los orbes ambarinos observaron la expresión dura y distante de Kagome, tan bella y triste como una estatua de mármol._

 _-... Kagome…-_

 _Entonces lo vio. Casi imperceptible, pero justo ahí. Un nervio traicionero tirando del borde inferior del labio femenino._

 _-...Kag… mírame amor.-_

 _Los pozos oscuros no tardaron en humedecerse. Pero porfiada como ella misma, permanecía con la mirada perdida en un forzado intento de escape. Los dedos de Inuyasha dibujaron suaves trazos sobre la piel congelada, sus propias manos estaban tan calientes que sudaban ante el contacto, pero nada parecía inmutar a la hechicera._

 _-... Los médicos dicen que estás fuera de peligro…-_

 _Y entonces sucedió._

 _Las emociones que estaban paralizadas detrás del dolor profundo comenzaban a arañar el muro de contención. Una flama peligrosa y destructiva ardía en los ojos oscuros. Toda la piel del rostro femenino se tensó volviéndose irreconocible._

 _-¿Fuera de peligro? ¿Es así como se expresan esos Ineptos Buenos Para Nada? ¿Celebran_ ésto _como una victoria? ¿Es acaso una situación exultante? ¡¿Debo agradecerles que fueron_ _incapaces_ _de salvar a mi hijo?!-_

 _No habían lágrimas. Solo rabia. Una rabia descomunal que la hechicera transpiraba por cada poro. La mesa y los instrumentos cercanos comenzaron a agitarse ante el despliegue de energía. En la bandeja de la cama, una cuchara se agitó con fuerza marcando un ritmo metálico. Kagome apretó los puños estrujando la mano de Inuyasha, era tanto su enojo, que su energía comenzó a envolverla formando un manto de fuego sobre su piel expuesta. Llamas rojas y anaranjadas comenzaba a danzar extendiéndose por los brazos, dando lengüetazos candentes al aire. Los ojos de la hechicera ardían en un color miel muy similares a los del licántropo que la miraba de una manera indescifrable, su rostro se había cubierto entero de fuego era sencillamente posible distinguir su piel debajo de las llamas que la bañaban como una capa líquida. Kagome apretó los dientes cuando Inuyasha afirmó su agarre, a pesar de que estaba quemandolo, él no la soltó en ningún momento. Lágrimas de impotencia corrían libremente por el rostro en llamas._

 _-No fue tu culpa.-_

 _Un crujido sonoro hizo añicos su resistencia cuando la verdad le golpeó de lleno en el centro de su pecho. A través de las llamas podía ver la amorosa mirada del licántropo fija en ella, pudo ver en él su mismo dolor. Un hipo tras otro la respiración de Kagome se fue entrecortando. Las llamaradas perdieron intensidad hasta desaparecer cuando la culpa y el remordimiento se extendieron por su cuerpo. Los brazos fuertes de Inuyasha la rodearon con firmeza y ternura. El nudo en la garganta del universitario eran tan doloroso que le humedeció la mirada, volviéndola cristalina y frágil._

 _-... Perdóname Inuyasha… mi niño… nuestro hijo está… y es por mi culpa…-_

 _-Basta ya Tonta…-_

 _Un quejido lastimero escapó de los labios de la hechicera. Un llanto desolador se había apoderado del menudo cuerpo drenando la poca energía que quedaba en ella, con las manos convulsas Kagome se aferró a la camiseta del peligris, sus hipos y jadeos eran cada vez menos fuertes al diluirse el nudo en su garganta. Cerró los ojos descansando en el hombro del licántropo cuando sintió gotas de lluvia calientes y redondas impactando contra su hombro._

 _-...Estaremos bien… juntos estaremos bien.-_

 _La voz de Inuyasha se escuchaba ronca y hueca, pero el amor empleado fue innegable. Kagome suspiró, cerrando los ojos mientras su alma lloraba la pérdida de su hijo al cobijo del hombre que amaba._

… _._

La grave voz llegó como un eco lejano y distorsionado. Poco a poco su cerebro comenzó a esclarecer el sonido cobrándole sentido. Alguien estaba hablándole, o eso le pareció.

-¿Me estás ignorando?-

Inuyasha tragó una gran bocanada de aire antes de parpadear varias veces y fijar los ojos en el gesto fastidiado de su hermano mayor.

-¿Qué?-

-...-

-Estaba algo distraído. ¿Qué era lo que decías?-

Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos. Odiaba que no le prestaran atención. Respiró profundo antes de evaluar el gesto compungido en el rostro de Inuyasha. Sea lo que sea que cruzará por la mente del licántropo debía ser grave. Ni siquiera la noche anterior el Mestizo se constipó tanto como ahora. Estaba claramente afligido y pálido. La mirada bastarda siempre llena de confianza se notaba quebradiza como una copa de cristal fragmentada, tan frágil que incluso el suave batido de las alas de una mariposa podrían hacerla añicos con facilidad. El Demonio Blanco se tomó un segundo pensar: estando perdido en el hechizante reflejo de la luna y en los estimulantes efectos del alcohol, Sesshomaru transformó en agudos aullidos toda la frustración guardada en su interior. Se preguntó cómo sería su vida ahora si hubiera tomado las decisiones correctas. ¿Qué tan distinta fuera su infancia si no se hubiera negado a establecer el lazo cómplice e inquebrantable que comparten los hermanos? Ver a Inuyasha con la misma expresión que lucía aquella vez le llenaba la boca de amarga vergüenza. Ante él estaba la oportunidad que tanto imaginó entre potentes aullidos.

….

 _París, Francia. Mansión. Quince años antes._

 _Era el umbral de la medianoche cuando un pequeño Inuyasha irrumpió en su habitación. El infante estaba asustado, los enormes ojos dorados brillaban añejos con lágrimas corriendo por las mejillas enrojecidas. Una película pegajosa resbalaba de la nariz hacia los labios humedeciendo el rostro. Parado en medio de la entrada con la pijama de Snoopy puesta, sosteniendo con la mano derecha un roído trozo de frazada azul arremolinado en el suelo y limpiándose el ojo izquierdo con la otra mano. Inuyasha habló y su voz sonó igual que un murmullo quedo y dolido._

 _-¿Maru?-_

 _-¿Qué quieres Mugroso? No ves que estoy ocupado. Deja de molestarme-_

 _Inuyasha sorbió por la nariz sonoramente con los ojos grandes y acuosos, un par de hipos se le escaparon antes de continuar._

 _-Tuve una pesadilla Hermano. ¿Puedo dormir contigo? Papá no está y Mamá aún no llega y tengo miedo.-_

 _Sesshomaru, que le daba la espalda concentrado en sus estudios le miró con dureza y fastidio. Sus dedos delgados se asieron el lápiz con más fuerza de la necesaria tratando de contener su furor. Sonrió sardónico antes escupir todo el veneno posible empapando sus palabras para causar un mayor daño._

 _-No puedes. Márchate. No quiero que un Marica como tú esté a mí alrededor.-_

 _-Pero Maru…-_

 _-¡Lárgate! Y no vuelvas a molestar o te daré la golpiza que te mereces.-_

 _El infante se tragó las lágrimas y bajó la cabeza con resignación acostumbrado al constante maltrato. Alzó la vista un par de veces mirando la espalda erguida y distante del adolescente antes de suspirar y cerrar la puerta. Horas más tarde, la policía llamaría a la puerta de la residencia notificando el deceso de la esposa de su padre. Ese sería el inicio de una noche infernal que Sesshomaru disfrutaría a placer._

…

El hijo mayor de Inu no Taisho respiró

profundamente, el recuerdo llegó a él como un balde de agua fría impactando sobre su espalda. El Demonio Blanco se aclaró la garganta y sacudió la cabeza con un ligero movimiento, el calor en su dedo anular fue la confirmación que necesitaba: era hora de comenzar a hacer lo correcto.

-¿Estás bien?-

-¿¡Qué!?-

Inuyasha le miraba con los ojos abiertos esperando una explicación. Sesshomaru sostuvo la respiración y mantuvo la mirada al frente. Con la mano izquierda se cubrió la boca un momento sosteniéndose la barbilla con el dedo pulgar en un gesto casual y elegante disfrazando su nerviosismo.

-No quiero terminar cubierto de vómito.-

-¡Oh!-

Inuyasha se aclaró la garganta y recompuso su postura, tragándose la sorpresa inicial.

-… Aún tienes cara de enfermo.-

\- Solo son náuseas, normalmente yo…-

-Es por el embarazo ¿No es así?-

El abogado se halló sorprendido por segunda vez en menos de diez segundos. Su mente aún era un amasijo de recuerdos y realidad. ¿Acaso había dicho algo mientras divagaba en sus pensamientos? El ceño consternado y la duda carcomiendo su interior no pudieron pasar desapercibido.

-¿Cómo lo…?-

-Huele distinto…-

El peliplata no lo miraba. Fingía observar el horizonte como si algo interesantísimo captará su atención. La mirada de Inuyasha se suavizó. Un alivio revoloteaba en el centro de su pecho al no percibir rechazo en las palabras del mayor.

-Supongo que sí. Esta vez es diferente...-

Las frente de Sesshomaru se tensó cuando le pareció percibir un atisbo de resignación en las palabras de Inuyasha pero no realizó comentario alguno. Un silencio grato se dejó caer sobre ellos con la suavidad de la seda. El viento sopló meciendo las cabelleras plateadas. El menor iba a abrir la boca cuando la delicada risa de Rin llegó a sus oídos. El más joven de los licántropos se puso de pie cuando las chicas estuvieron lo bastante cerca. La veterinaria miraba con su enormes orbes marrones los cultivos frente a ella, era la primera vez que visitaba un viñedo y todo le parecía nuevo y estimulante. El aroma arcillado le llenaba los pulmones de una vitalidad envidiable. La morena camino hasta rodear con los brazos el elegante cuello de aquel que fue su lobo.

-¿Ves los cultivos Sesshy? La señorita Kagome dice que la vendimia¹ se llevará a cabo la semana entrante, ¿No es genial? ¡Dijo que puedo ayudar en la recolección!.-

-Hmm-

El empresario asintió levemente. La hechicera tomó el brazo de Inuyasha reposando la cabeza en el firme hombro. Inuyasha suspiró alejando la melancolía de su mente. A pesar de todas las dificultades que vivieron durante los años de su juventud, una felicidad plena y le inundaba el pecho cuando la hechicera estaba junto a él. Esa mañana con el sol resplandeciente, el viento silbando a su alrededor, la mujer que amaba abrazada a él y su arisco hermano sentado a pocos metros, el menor de los licántropos se hallaba tranquilo y en paz.

-Es una mañana agradable, ¿No les parece? Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido.-

Rin captó involuntariamente la atención de sus acompañantes. Se encogió sobre sí misma ligeramente cuando fue consciente de las miradas en su persona. Su rostro lucía un tierno mohín y se aferró involuntariamente al cuello de Sesshomaru en busca de apoyo.

-¿Dije algo malo?-

Kagome amplió su sonrisa apretando ligeramente el brazo de Inuyasha en una señal silenciosa.

-No, todo lo contrario Pequeña Rin. ¿Porque no le echas un vistazo a las uvas?-

-¿Puedo?-

-¡Por supuesto! Yo te acompañaré. ¡Encontraré un horroroso gusano y lo pondré en tu cabello!-

-¡No si yo encuentro uno primero!-

La veterinaria le saco la lengua a Inuyasha antes de abrazar fuertemente al empresario y salir corriendo rumbo a los cultivos riendo y gritando de emoción.

-¡Ey! ¡Enana Tramposa! ¿A dónde crees que vas?-

Un arraigado sentido de competitividad jaló un nervio dormido en el abogado. Inuyasha tardó dos segundos en reaccionar y salir en pos de la veterinaria. Kagome rió ante la infantil actitud de su cuñada y su prometido. Suspiró sonoramente antes de volverse en dirección del empresario. Con pasos tranquilos se situó junto a él contemplando la manera en la que Inuyasha y Rin buscaban en las ramas de los arbustos cualquier insecto de apariencia desagradable en medio de provocaciones e ingeniosos insultos inofensivos. La hechicera sonrió ante el grito agudo de Rin anunciando su victoria al encontrar algún bicho.

-Esto es hermoso, ¿No lo crees así, Sesshomaru?-

-...-

El licántropo no respondió. La hechicera le miró desolado antes de sonreír.

-¿Puedo?-

Sesshomaru la miró entre sus pestañas antes de asentir. Kagome no tardó en tomar asiento junto a él.

-Se que tienes muchas dudas. Te prometí que respondería a ellas. Adelante. Pregunta lo que desees saber.-

El Demonio Blanco era consciente de la fija mirada de la joven sentada junto a él. En la lejanía podía escuchar las risas de Rin y de su hermano menor. Respiró profundo antes de girar su cuerpo levemente hacia la derecha y formular su primera pregunta con la vista fija en la vitalidad rebosante de su Conejo.

-¿Qué fue lo que le pasó a Rin?-

Kagome sonrió ante la respuesta inmediata y directa. Sesshomaru no se iba con rodeos, cual águila surcando los cielos, al Demonio Blanco no se le escapaba nada.

-Un espíritu guardián muy poderoso hizo contacto con ella sumiendola en un trance profundo.-

-¿Por qué?-

-No lo sé con seguridad. La única que podrá saberlo es la misma Rin.-

-...-

-Lamento no tener todas las respuestas. Pero debes comprender que cada caso es diferente-

-¿Qué pasará con sus trances?-

-De momento están bajo control. Le puse un sello preventivo. Pero te advierto que es temporal. La magia que vive en ella es muy poderosa, no podrá ser contenida por mucho tiempo.-

-...-

-... Podré ayudarla a controlar su poder, pero sobrellevar el entrenamiento será únicamente su decisión.-

-La visión de la que habló. Las marcas en su cuerpo ¿Qué significan?-

La hechicera suspiró mirando a los ojos del Demonio Blanco por primera vez.

-Me temo que existe una gran probabilidad que suceda. Hasta que Rin no recupere todos sus recuerdos no sabremos exactamente lo que su visión significa. La adivinación es una ciencia compleja, interpretar las señales de manera correcta es más complicado de lo que parece, es como armar un rompecabezas: hasta no completar todas las piezas no podrá apreciarse la figura.-

-...-

Sesshomaru guardó silencio ante la respuesta. Kagome miró el rostro serio del empresario suavizando el gesto antes de continuar.

-Sé que no confías en mí. Entiendo tu aprehensión Sesshomaru, pero hay algo que debo pedirte.-

Sesshomaru la miró por primera vez con especial atención. Sumido en su gesto serio, frunció el ceño por inercia.

-Habla claro, Hechicera-

El semblante de Kagome se ensombreció en el momento justo en el que una gran nube con sombras grises y de apariencia pesada ocultó los rayos del sol. Al licántropo le pareció estar contemplando a otra persona completamente distinta a la de hace unos segundos, como si la elaborada máscara de perfección y seguridad se deshiciera como la arena entre los dedos revelando una taciturna expresión tallada en mármol de un ser sabio olvidado por el tiempo.

-Nadie entenderá jamás el dolor que Rin y yo compartimos: Despertar en medio de la noche con tus propios gritos perseguida por fantasmas que solo tú puedes ver. Huir de enemigos invisibles que te torturan sin razón. Dudar de tu cordura a cada instante tratando de sobrevivir en un mundo que te margina por ser diferente. Salir a la calle y ver suceder accidentes que tú ya habías soñado a detalle. Obligarte a sonreír cuando te han arrebatado lo que más amas en el mundo. Seguir con vida aunque no valga la pena…-

-¿Qué tratas de decir?-

La hechicera parpadeó un par de veces y la nube siguió su trayectoria devolviendo de manera inmediata la luz cegadora a los orbes grisáceos y al mismo cielo. Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos, llevaba más de treinta minutos observando el horizonte y podía asegurar que ninguna nube lo suficientemente grande para opacar el sol de esa manera poblaba el paisaje esa mañana. Ni siquiera la brisa era tan fuerte para desplazar el nubarrón en cuestión de segundos. De manera involuntaria, Kagome había manipulado los elementos acorde a su estado anímico. El empresario rió internamente: Pobre del Idiota de su hermano si hacía enojar a esa mujer.

La hechicera lo miró fijamente ignorando los pensamientos que cruzaban por la mente del enigmático empresario.

-Escúchame atentamente Sesshomaru. Una oscuridad poderosa acecha a Rin desde las sombras. Hacerle frente está escrito en su destino y nada podrá cambiarlo, ni siquiera yo puedo interferir con todo el poder y los conocimientos que poseo. Es preciso que ella domine su magia antes que eso suceda.-

-Si un druida como tú no puede impedirlo. ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga, mujer?.-

-La ayuda que te solicito es diferente. Inuyasha me relató brevemente tu situación. Sé del vínculo extraordinario que te une a ella, puedo verlo con claridad, es tan resplandeciente como la luna llena. Cada día se fortalece y aunque la magia es poderosa y curativa, no es suficiente. El vínculo le permite a Rin canalizar su energía de manera correcta otorgándole control sobre sus visiones, de la misma forma que a ti te permitió regresar a la normalidad. Tu maldición se ha roto Sesshomaru. Te felicito, encontraste la respuesta al acertijo, has ganado tu libertad, no volverás a ser un lobo a menos que lo desees, pero supongo que eso ya lo sabías.-

-...-

-Debo preguntarte. ¿Qué harás ahora? ¿Volverás a tu antigua vida o permanecerás con la humana?-

-Ese no es asunto tuyo.-

-Te equivocas. Todo lo que tenga que ver con Rin me incumbe. Si decides marcharte será tu decisión. Pero debes saber que tu partida disolverá el vínculo y ella será consumida por su propio miedo. Si te quedas, te advierto que será difícil. Ella necesita apoyo y contención, necesita a una persona capaz de protegerla del peligro que le acecha y de sí misma.-

-...-

-Te necesita Sesshomaru. Te necesita de la misma forma que tú lo haces-

-...-

-Piensalo. Sé que harás lo correcto.-

El silencio se instaló sobre licántropo y hechicera. La risas de los menores resonaban como un barullo constante. La mente de Sesshomaru formuló la respuesta de forma inmediata, la duda le había abandonado por completo. La confirmación que necesitaba dotaba sus planes de seguridad. Sin su maldición obstaculizando, el Conejo sería suyo..

... Y lo sería por siempre.

TBC.

…...

N/a: ¡Por fin! ¡Dios! ¡Qué capítulo tan complicado. Casi enloquezco me ha tomado más de in mes para tenerlo listo. Las chicas que me siguen por facebook lograron leer un pequeño fragmento, y de eso hace mucho! Lo lamento tanto, pero agradezco su paciencia, espero que la espera haya valido la pena. Con este capítulo cerramos el arco de Marne, y con él, la historia de InuKag. Los cuñados aparecerán esporádicamente pero ya no tendrán tanto protagonismo,por lo mismo quise terminar de plasmar el trasfondo de su relación, solo queda saber el motivo del castigo, pero eso lo sabremos más adelante.

Espero no haberlas confundido ni decepcionado. ¡Gracias a todas por su cariño, sus referencias y su apoyo! En verdad, son las mejores lectoras del mundo!

Unas notas de la lectura n.ñU

 **Embarazado¹:** El síntoma que presenta Inuyasha se le conoce como Síndrome de Couvade: El nombre proviene de la palabra couver que en francés significa incubar o criar, afecta a algunos padres (hombres) durante el embarazo de la mujer. El síndrome se manifiesta en el hombre o personas cercanas a la embarazada, con la aparición de los síntomas del embarazo propios de la mujer gestante. El síndrome de Couvade puede aparecer en los hombres alrededor del tercer mes de embarazo o cercano al parto. La probabilidad de experimentarlo es del 10% si el embarazo es normal y del 25% si es un embarazo donde se pueden dar riesgos, en mayor o menor grado y aparte de los síntomas de embarazo pueden experimentar celos, temores por la llegada de un hijo, estrés ante la responsabilidad de estar con una mujer diferente debido a los cambios hormonales que sufre por el embarazo (principalmente los cambios en su estado de ánimo). El síndrome de Couvade suele afectar a 1 de cada 4 hombres. En la mayoría de los casos, esos hombres se implican luego mucho en el cuidado de los hijos y son buenos padres. Algunos hombres apenas sienten los síntomas, mientras que otros sufren como condenados. En algunos blogs en internet leí que incluso llegan a sentir contracciones. Entre los síntomas que pueden experimentar los futuros padres están: Aumento de peso, Antojos, Mayor sensibilidad e irritabilidad, Dolor de muelas, Calambres, Náuseas y mareos, Dolor abdominal, Rechazo por el sabor de ciertas comida… dolores de parto.

 **Psicosis¹:** La psicosis suele provocar cambios en el estado de ánimo y en la forma de pensar dando lugar a ideas extrañas, por lo que resulta difícil entender qué siente la persona afectada. Con el objetivo de comprender en qué consiste la experiencia psicótica, es útil clasificar por grupos algunos de los síntomas más característicos.

Pensamientos confusos: los pensamientos más comunes se vuelven confusos o dejan de guardar una relación adecuada entre sí. La expresión verbal puede resultar difícil de entender o puede perder el sentido. En algunos casos, el paciente puede tener problemas para concentrarse, seguir el hilo de la conversación o recordar las cosas. Los pensamientos parecen acelerarse o volverse más lentos.  
Creencias falsas: con frecuencia, la persona afecta de un episodio psicótico tiene creencias falsas, conocidas como delirios. El grado de convencimiento es tan alto que ningún razonamiento, por lógico que sea, es capaz de refutarlo. Por ejemplo, puede estar convencido de que la policía le está vigilando, simplemente por la forma en que están aparcados los coches fuera de su casa.  
Alucinaciones: por efecto de la psicosis, la persona puede ver, oír, sentir o oler cosas que en realidad no están presentes. De esta manera, puede escuchar voces que nadie más puede escuchar, ver objetos inexistentes o percibir el olor o el sabor de los alimentos alterados que le parece que están en mal estado o incluso envenenados.  
Cambios afectivos y de percepción: a veces, la forma de sentir de la persona cambia de repente, sin que exista una causa aparente, haciendo que se sienta extraña y aislada del mundo. Son frecuentes los cambios bruscos en el estado de ánimo, pudiendo sentirse muy excitada o, por el contrario, deprimida. En ocasiones, parece que las emociones pierdan intensidad, por lo que puede sentir menos que antes o dejar de manifestar sus emociones a las personas que le rodean.  
Cambios de conducta: las personas que padecen una psicosis presentan cambios en su conducta habitual. En algunos casos se vuelven extremadamente activas y en otros, les sobreviene un gran letargo que les hace estar sin hacer nada durante todo el día. Pueden reír en momentos inoportunos o enfadarse sin motivo aparente. Muchas veces, estos cambios de conducta se relacionan con los síntomas que hemos mencionado anteriormente. Por ejemplo, si la persona cree que se encuentra en peligro puede llamar a la policía, si piensa que es un profeta puede pasar el tiempo predicando por la calle o puede dejar de comer si tiene miedo a que la comida esté envenenada.

 **Impronta¹:** Impronta es la impresión, huella o marca dejada por una persona u objeto. Se trata de una seña o característica peculiar y distintiva.

está vinculada al proceso de aprendizaje rápido e irreversible que se desarrolla durante determinadas fases críticas del desarrollo de algunos organismos. En dichos periodos, la receptividad del organismo es mayor y facilita el aprendizaje.

En este caso lo aplicaremos de la siguiente manera: se cree que algunas criaturas le son extremadamente leales al primer ser vivo que ven al nacer, ese fenómeno se conoce como 'improntar' eso fue lo que sucedió con Kagome: cuando la bestia se enfrenta a la hechicera es cautivado por su esencia de tal forma que se ve incapaz de lastimarla.

 **Vendimia¹:** La vendimia es simplemente el proceso de recolección de las uvas de la vid, para más adelante producir las diferentes variedades de vino así como otras bebidas alcohólicas, como el Champán, (vino espumoso con Denominación de Origen Champagne, región vinícola francesa al igual que lo es La Rioja en España). El proceso de recolección puede ser manual o mecánico. En el proceso manual se forman grupos de trabajadores, llamados comunmente cuadrillas, que se les asignan una zona del viñedo y en la cual cada trabajador se desplaza cortando los racimos de uva de la vid con unas tijeras de podar (sécateurs) y recogiéndolas en un cesto. Más tarde uno de los porteadores, (en francés "Porteurs" o "porteurs d'hotte") se va acercando a los cortadores y estos van vertiendo todos los racimos de uva de los cestos en el canasto que lleva situado el portador en la espalda. Ver foto a continuación. Una vez llena la Hotte, el Portador lo vierte a su vez en un camión donde todas las uvas se llevan a la bodega o a la cooperativa para su posterior tratamiento. El sistema puede cambiar de unos viñedos a otros. En este vídeo vas a poder ver el proceso de recolección de la uva de la vendimia perfectamente.

Hasta aquí las notas mía niñas, es todo por esta vez:

 **¡Les deseo una feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo. Qué la dicha y la felicidad llene sus hogares les colme de bendiciones! Las quiero muchísimo! Nos leemos pronto!**


	24. Chapter 24 Cortejo

¡REVIVÍ! ES UN MILAGRO :D PERO NO LAS ENTRETENGO, ¡VAYAN A LEER!

 **Advertencia**

 **El contenido es para mayores de edad, no recomendada para personas con criterio sensible. Debido a algunas situaciones de carácter sexual y violencia se recomienda discreción.**

 **No me hago responsable por castigos o penas capitales derivadas de la lectura de este capítulo.**

 _Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece sus derechos son de R.T yo solo los utilizo sin fines de lucro. La historia es mía._

Sin otro particular, disfruten.

….

The Howling by BloodyP

Capítulo 23: Cortejo

 _Barrio la Mouzaina. Clínica veterinaria 'Traces de aide' dos días después. 13:30_

El ambiente en esa clínica era lóbrego, sumamente escalofriante y aburrido. En definitiva no era lo que Shiori esperaba cuando solicitó el trabajo. Aquel joven de cabellos de fuego era extraño y desquiciante. Últimamente la universitaria siempre estaba a la defensiva cuando el pelirrojo estaba cerca. La ponía nerviosa. Su sola presencia jalaba un nervio que la instaba a estar en guardia y atacar antes de ser atacado: molestarlo, pronunciar un comentario mordaz y algo ácido, provocarlo hasta hacerle perder los estribos. Retorcido sin duda, pero inevitable para la rubia cuando azuzaban el instinto bélico que corría en su sangre. Shiori movió la cabeza hacia el costado izquierdo esquivando con facilidad un proyectil cuyo destino era el bote de basura. Parada en el umbral de los consultorios, la mulata torció el gesto elevando una delgada ceja. En los tres días que llevaba trabajando ahí, casi podía decir que conocía a la perfección el carácter irascible y volátil de su nuevo jefe. A Shiori le gustaba leer a las personas y tomar ventaja de las inseguridades detectadas, un hábito que se vió obligada a desarrollar para sobrevivir. Mientras miraba a su jefe con atención, le resultaba obvio que se trataba de un idiota: El infeliz llevaba rumiando pestes desde el día anterior: no quedaba recuerdo de aquel joven carismático de sonrisa fácil y alegría imbatible. No, el ogro frente a ella era un ser amargado y voluble con un caso único de personalidad múltiple. En verdad comenzaba a dudar de la sanidad mental de su colega. El Ogro gruñó un par de maldiciones antes de revolverse el flequillo en un gesto exasperado, apretar los dientes y proferir un grito de frustración. La rubia lamentó mentalmente que la recepción estuviera vacía de momento y ella fuera la única que tuviera que soportar la rabieta de su muy maduro superior.

–Dios dame paciencia…–

Susurró Shiori con los ojos al cielo antes de carraspear y tomar valor. Su pequeña silueta avanzó hasta el mostrador y dejó caer con relativa dureza la tabla de anotaciones en la madera del escritorio. El ruido sobresaltó al Ogro quien se volvió hacia ella con los ojos desorbitados de enojo y mal humor. Shiori lo enfrentó con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la boca torcida hacia la derecha. Masticó su goma de mascar con un poco más de fuerza y frecuencia sabiendo que se volvía desagradable y que seguramente debilitará el frágil autocontrol de aquel monstruo malhumorado.

–¡Shiori! ¡Cuántas veces debo decir que que no hagas escándalo en la recepción!– los ojos verdes ardían en furia, centelleaban como dos faros en medio de una tempestad. La rubia pudo por un momento escuchar la bravura del mar rompiendo en la orilla siendo víctima de la tormenta. –¡¿Y qué te he dicho acerca de la goma de mascar?! ¡Es de mal gusto recibir a los clientes como si este lugar se tratara de una cantina! ¡Haz el favor de comportarte! ¡Te recuerdo que aún estás a prueba!.–

Afortunadamente para Shiori, la ilusión duró poco. La mulata le sostuvo la mirada sin inmutarse siquiera e incluso curvó los labios y al abrirlos una burbuja de chile rosado se infló entre ella y el superior, haciendo el clásico 'pop' al estallar. Un tic en el ojo izquierdo de Shippo fue la señal que necesitó para ejecutar la segunda parte de su plan llamado 'Aplacador de criaturas mágicas'.

–Y yo te recuerdo que estás siendo demasiado grosero conmigo. Ser una practicante no me obliga a soportar tus berrinches de niño mimado, tampoco me vuelve blanco de tu mal humor ni rehén de tus rabietas. Lo que sea que te está sucediendo no debería afectar en tu trabajo. Que tu vida esté de cabeza no es culpa mía. Yo solo trato de hacer mi labor pero es difícil contigo por todas partes bufando como un toro rabioso.–

La respiración pesada del pelirrojo le indicó que estaba cruzando un límite peligroso, pero no detuvo al espíritu rebelde que caracterizaba a la universitaria. Se había propuesto culminar con esa absurda guerra en aras de su paz mental, y lo lograría. Tenía una misión que cumplir después de todo y necesitaba la ayuda de ese zorrillo pelirrojo.

–Y con respecto a la goma de mascar, estoy en mi hora del almuerzo y la clínica está vacía en estos momentos. El contrato que firmé no estipula que mi tiempo libre sea cuestionado, y tampoco especifica que debo soportar tu mal genio. Es abuso de autoridad y de igual manera es incorrecto. Así qué 'Jefe' ¿Se tranquilizará o seguiremos así hasta sacarnos los ojos con cucharas de plástico?–

El pelirrojo apretó los dientes y cerró los puños. En medio de la vorágine de frustración y enojo, reconocía que se estaba comportando como un patán con la pobre chica. Ella no tenía la culpa de ser irritante e insoportable con su actitud altanera de 'adolescente que domina al mundo', su único delito era estar presente en el momento y lugar equivocado. A pesar de su actitud rebelde y retadora, Shiori era una chica muy agradable, atenta y servicial cuando no estaba a la defensiva, también era innegable que sin su ayuda no hubiera sido capaz de sobrellevar la clínica los últimos días.

La ausencia de Rin lo estaba matando. En todos los sentidos.

De nuevo la sonrisa de la morena acudió a su mente como una implacable condena derribando su enojo e incrementando su tristeza. La furia se había congelado en el centro de su pecho siendo reemplazada por un profundo vacío. Sus puños de distendieron y la presión en sus dientes desapareció. El fulgor en los pozos verdes de había apagado radicalmente. Estaba cansado de pelear consigo mismo.

Shiori frunció el ceño cuando el semblante del 'Jefe' cambió drásticamente en cuestión de segundos. Contemplar el vuelco repentino de la personalidad múltiple del pelirrojo le cayó como una piedra en la boca del estómago. No estaba segura de qué tan sano eran esos trastornos anímicos pero era innegable que esa conducta sombría la ponía más nerviosa de lo usual. Al ver que su plan estaba fracasando la mulata infló de nueva cuenta una pompa de chicle como último recurso procurando que el estallido fuera mayor que el anterior, pero no logró su cometido: la atención del pelirrojo estaba navegando en un mar de melancolía y tristeza. La mulata detuvo su incesante masticar sintiendo como el sabor amargo y agrio de la bilis se dispersaba por su paladar contaminando la dulzura de su goma de mascar. Se mantuvo observando a ese ser taciturno que hablaba igual que un condenado a muerte.

–Tienes razón. Lo lamento. Iré a administrar medicamentos. Te encargo la recepción.–

La rubia mantuvo una postura tensa mientras

observaba a través de sus pestañas entrecerradas el andar apesadumbrado del veterinario. Se permitió suspirar cuando la puerta de trasera se cerró con un click. Fijó su mirada en los despreocupados transeúntes que transitaban en la acera de la calle, los grandes paños de vidrio transparente de la recepción representaban una ventana gigantesca que le permitía a su mente un agradable respiró. La mulata encorvó la lengua formando una gran bomba de chicle hasta hacerla explotar. No tenía certeza de lo que pasaría ahora, se sentía acorralada en una ratonera, su incomodidad estaba llegando a límites insospechados, el primer día que trabajaron juntos en verdad creyó que lograría acoplarse dejando a un lado sus recelos y prejuicios y hacer un buen equipo, pero la situación había dado un giro de 180° destrozando ese ambiente cordial y tímido forzandolos hasta convertirlos en enemigos acérrimos. Los ojos violetas brillaron con astucia.

Todo era culpa de esa estúpida llamada.

…

 _Clínica veterinaria 'Traces de aide'. Día anterior. 17:30_

 _El estridente ladrido de los perros en la recepción rayaba en lo insoportable. El eco agudo ensordece su sensible audición prometiendo una inminente jaqueca. La rubia se forzó a sonreírle a la propietaria del chihuahueño infernal color canela que le gruñía y amenazaba como si no hubiera mañana. La dueña de la mascota lucía como si hubiera mordido un ajo o tal vez una cebolla, tenía la nariz levantada y la boca torcida en un gesto chocante. Shiori maldijo internamente tener que soportar gente descerebrada como aquella, pero controlando sus expresiones faciales respiró hondo disimuladamente y amplió la sonrisa._

– _Dispénseme Madame, en estos momentos no será posible ofrecerle el servicio que solicita. Pero le podemos agendar una cita sin ningún problema.–_

– _Es su baño mensual, ¿Qué tan complicado es bañar a un perro? Es un Chihuahua por el amor de Dios. No debería ser un problema.–_

–" _Si es tan fácil deberías hacerlo tú, loca malagradecida"–_

 _El ladrido del can en cuestión iba en aumento, las personas en la fila comenzaban a impacientarse por la espera y el escándalo. Miraban a la señora y a Shiori de manera intercalada presionando de manera silenciosa con comentarios dichos en voz baja que la mulata no escuchó con claridad._

– _no se trata del tiempo Madam, sino del espacio, por el momento las citas para estetica están cubiertas, si le parece, el martes a esta hora puede usted traer al pequeño…–_

– _Bombón.–_

– _Bom...bom a su arreglo mensual, y con mucho gusto lo atenderemos.–_

 _El ladrido amenazaba con hacerle perder los estribos, pero por fortuna su sonrisa y la mirada dilatada de sus pupilas tan brillantes como el amatista comenzaban a hacer mella en la fuerte obstinación de aquella señora de mediana edad. La rubia aprovechó esos dos segundos en los que la señora interrumpió el contacto visual para mirar al techo sacando cuentas mentales, y le dirigió al perro una mirada agresiva y peligrosa en modo de advertencia. El animal percibió el cambio brusco en la energía de esos ojos intimidantes que irradiaba conminación, un frío atravesó el cuerpo del animal llenándolo de miedo, deteniendo su insistente desafío, el insensato can fue incapaz de sostener esa mirada aterradora sometiéndose al bajar las orejas quedando quieto y callado en brazos de su dueña. Cuando la señora volvió a mirarla, Shiori parpadeó con fuerza una vez ajustando sus pupilas a la normalidad sonriendo igual que un tiburón satisfecha con el pacífico silencio obtenido con un torvo mirar._

– _De acuerdo, volveré el martes. Pero que no se repita. Bombón adora su baño mensual.–_

– _No volverá a suceder, procuraré que para fin de mes siempre haya un espacio para el_ _angelito_ _.–_

 _La señora sonrió complacida y dio la media vuelta satisfecha por haberse salido con la suya. Shiori apretó los dientes sin borrar la sonrisa hasta que la campanilla anunció la dulce retirada._

– _¿Quién es el siguiente?–_

 _Uno a uno el resto de los clientes fueron atendidos con precisión y amabilidad. Pasaban las 18:00 cuando la puerta del consultorio se abrió para despedir a la consulta. La cola del felino se movía de lado a otro con un enojo reflejado en su ceño fruncido, la joven dueña del minino sonreía como una boba ajena a la futura venganza peluda que se planeaba entre sus brazos. Shippo la acompañó hasta el mostrador aguantando estoicamente los torpes coqueteos de la jovencita, se halló sorprendido cuando la recepción estaba en calma. Miró con disimulo a la bajita rubia que le sonreía a la pareja que pagaba por unos artículos de limpieza. Asintió complacido cuando los clientes estallaron en carcajadas prometiendo regresar pronto. Sus pasos calmos llegaron a la parte trasera del mostrador situándose a un lado de la practicante usándola como un escudo protector contra colegialas hormonales. Con su usual letra floja y algo ilegible elaboró una nota de pago anotando unos últimos cuidados para el felino._

– _Regresen en diez días para corroborar que los parásitos hayan sido eliminados de su cuerpo. Por lo pronto sería todo.–_

– _Muchas gracias.–_

 _La jovencita sonrió enseñando los dientes y batiendo las pestañas en exceso pretendiendo verse adorable. Shiori levantó una ceja y Shippo se mordió los labios aguantando la risa despidiéndose de la clienta con un movimiento de la mano. Cuando la campanilla sonó anunciando la sala vacía, el pelirrojo se estiró en forma perezosa con los brazos hacia arriba. La mulata ordenaba las notas de pago preparándose mentalmente para elaborar el corte de caja. Shippo la observó en silencio desde su altura sintiéndose complacido con el desempeño de la novata._

– _Debo ser sincero Shiori, la primera vez que te vi no creí que pudieras con el puesto.–_

 _La rubia sonrió de costado alistando su respuesta._

– _Y yo no creí que un médico veterinario tan reconocido tuviera que escudarse detrás de una chica para huir de una colegiala hormonal que cree que pestañear de forma escalofriante y aterradora puede seducir a un hombre.–_

 _El pelirrojo sonrió. La novata tenía que razón. Shiori se dio media vuelta con una sonrisa autosuficiente, sus pasos la llevaron a revisar las estanterías de alimentos ignorando la presencia del veterinario. Shippo leía las fichas de expedientes de los pacientes hospitalizados, estaba por invitarle la cena a la practicante como pago a su buen desempeño cuando su teléfono móvil sonó. En modo automático se llevó el celular a la oreja contestando sin ver la pantalla._

– _¿Diga?–_

– _¿Shippo?–_

– _...–_

 _La lengua del veterinario se adhirió a su paladar como una lija impidiéndole argumentar palabra alguna. Su corazón se había detenido por un momento generando una presión asfixiante en el centro de su pecho. Miles de pensamientos se arremolinaron uno contra otro sin poder priorizar ninguno. Toda la angustia y el desasosiego que experimentó hace dos días se mantenía fresco como pintura recién aplicada. Abrió los ojos cuando su cerebro comenzó a asimilar las palabras que tanto había esperado y que tanto daño le harían._

– _Lamento llamarte hasta ahora, pero me sentía algo indispuesta y estuve dormida muchas horas… emm supe que viniste a verme… y en cuanto a eso yo… emm…–_

 _Miles de respuestas pugnaban por ser pronunciadas pero la constipación emocional de la que estaba siendo víctima sirvió como una prudente contención. Un creciente alivio competía en igualdad de condiciones con injustificados reproches. Escuchar su voz luego de dos días de angustia revivía la recalcitrante derrota experimentada frente a ese psicópata de cabello planteado. Saber que la morena se encontraba bien era tan reconfortante como la sensación que ardía en sus venas al saber que él no fue participe en la recuperación._

– _...¿Estás enojado conmigo?...–_

 _La voz queda susurrada con sinceridad fue un potente freno para su tren de pensamientos explosivos. Inconscientemente apretó el bolígrafo con más fuerza de la necesaria hasta hacer crujir el plástico que cubría el tubo de tinta negra. Las pupilas se dilataron anticipando una ira descomunal. Los dientes se apretaron con fuerza unos contra otros. Estaba furioso con Rin, con el mundo y consigo mismo._

–… _¿Ya te sientes mejor?–_

– _¡De maravilla! Jamás me he sentido mejor.–_

– _¡Bien! En ese caso ¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba? ¿Puedes imaginar siquiera la desesperación de no saber nada de ti? ¡Nunca habías hecho algo como eso!.–_

 _La respiración agitada del pelirrojo comenzaba a caldear el ambiente. La piel nívea de su rostro pecoso enrojece poco a poco a causa del enojo. Al otro lado de la línea una ligera risa nerviosa solo logró encrespar los alterados nervios. Desde la estantería de alimentos de la recepción ubicada en la pared contraria la rubia miró desolado el semblante agitado del veterinario, aguzo el oído tratando de captar las palabras del interlocutor que tanto había perturbado la calma de ese chico extraño._

– _¡Lo sé y lo siento! pero no fue algo que pudiera evitar. Todo fue tan repentino y extraño que ni siquiera yo puedo creerlo. ¡Cuando las cosas inoportunas atacan sabes que no hay mucho que hacer al respecto!–_

 _Una mueca de profundo fastidio se instaló en los gestos masculinos._

– _Esa es una pésima excusa.–_

– _...Lo sé. No pretendo justificar mi falta de tacto pero sabes que en una situación normal hubieras sido el primero en enterarte. Tu y Kohaku son la única familia que me queda… bbueno, qquise ddecir eran o mmejor ddicho eres, ya qque… bbueno yyoo … ees ddecir…–_

 _La morena carraspeó incómoda antes de guardar silencio por unos segundos. La actitud obvia y el tartamudeo, confirmó que no se encontraba sola. Rin solo tartamudeaba cuando se hallaba muy nerviosa. Incluso solía burlarse de ella cuando se sonrojaba cada vez que Kohaku le hacía un regalo espontáneo o la visitaba de improviso en la clínica. Lo sabía porque Rin jamás había tartamudeado frente a él, tal vez por verlo como a su hermano mayor como ella misma solía decir. Una pesada piedra pareció instalarse en la boca de su estómago cuando una silueta imponente e imperial se alzó desde el fondo de sus recuerdos aplastando el poco orgullo que le quedaba. Apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo de la silla giratoria sintiendo cómo poco a poco su cuerpo perdía calor. Se iba a odiar por esto._

– _tu… tu novio dijo que estabas resfriada…–_

 _El silencio prolongado por un par de segundos fue la confirmación muda de la premisa._

– _...Fue un poco más grave que eso pero ya estoy bien. Te prometo que jamás volveré a faltar al trabajo, he sido una pésima jefa y no es correcto el ejemplo que estoy dando, mira que dejarte solo con los pacientes…–_

 _Los orbes esmeraldas contemplaron desganados el inmaculado techo de la clínica cuando sus largas piernas giraron la silla dándole la espalda a la recepción. Sentía que el peso del mundo había caído sobre sus hombros. Incluso su voz sonó más apagada y cansada que de costumbre._

– _Tómate el tiempo que necesites, yo me haré cargo. No quiero que tu salud recaiga por esforzarte.–_

– _¡Sesshy dijo exactamente lo mismo! Él cree que debo tomar tres días más de descanso pero yo lo considero excesivo, el trabajo es demasiado para ti solo…–_

 _Shippo cerró los ojos y hundió su cabeza en el respaldo acojinado cuando el nombre traspasó la bocina del móvil drenando sus últimas fuerzas. La derrota lo embargó de una manera indescriptible estrujando su pecho y lacerando su temple. Nunca se había sentido tan abatido como ahora._

–… _tu descansa, yo me las arreglaré…–_

– _¿Estás seguro?–_

– _Pierde cuidado.–_

– _Está bien, gracias por entender… ¡Te veo en tres días! ¡Te quiero!–_

 _El obturador le indicó el fin de la llamada. Pero el silencio en su mente era tan ensordecedor como el que emitía la pantalla enegrecida del teléfono celular. El oscilar de las aspas del ventilador de techo daba cierto eco a la estancia. La rubia se mordió el interior de la mejilla mientras presionaba con su dedo índice el pabellón externo de su oído, justo sobre el trago. El ladrido de ese Chihuahua infernal había afectado su audición momentáneamente restándole claridad a los sonidos, solamente pudo escuchar parcialmente los reclamos emitidos por la mujer de la llamada. Con un grácil movimiento meció sus cabellos cortos de un lado a otro de tal manera que las puntas del cabello acariciaron la piel de sus mejillas. Su visión se enfocó y el cosquilleo en sus oídos mermó lo suficiente dejando de ser molesto. Se aclaró la garganta desechando las dudas, se acercó al mostrador con la lista de los alimentos agotados para incluirlos en el próximo pedido de mercancía cuando la silla giró abruptamente revelando a un desconocido. Shiori detuvo sus pasos y frunció el ceño como acto reflejo, tuvo que contenerse para que no se le escapara un gruñido gutural idéntico al de ese chihuahueño desquiciante. Los orbes verdes del veterinario ardían con furia observando los papeles esparcidos sobre el escritorio, la mulata distinguió como la mano izquierda sostenía el móvil con una fuerza excesiva que blanqueaba sus nudillos y la mano derecha se cerraba en puño arrugando varios papeles manchados con tinta negra._

– _ **¡Shiori**_ _! ¡¿Cómo fuiste tan descuidada como para verter tinta en las hojas de ingreso?! ¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta que son de suma importancia para la evolución del paciente?! ¡Es lo primero que enseñan en la universidad, por el amor de Dios! ¡Haz todo de nuevo y ten la precaución de no equivocarte otra vez. Hay demasiado trabajo para que se te ocurra cometer una torpeza! ¡Puaj! ¡Incluso toda mi mano se ha manchado por culpa de tu descuido! ¡Limpia todo esto y arreglalo! Yo iré a lavarme y a administrar medicamentos. ¡Y más te vale no errar en los diagnósticos porque lo lamentarás! ¡Increíble que tenga que hacer todo en esta clínica!–_

 _El pelirrojo se puso de pie con tanta violencia que la silla estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio y caer hacia atrás. Shiori apretó los labios tragándose una respuesta altanera al percatarse que la cólera nublaba el juicio de aquel joven y que cualquier intento de diálogo sería una pérdida de tiempo. La rubia se mantuvo en su sitio hasta que el desconocido desapareció por la puerta trasera con un fuerte portazo rumbo a la zona de hospitalización parloteando miles de quejas infundadas. La mandíbula de Shiori se desencajó de indignación e incredulidad. Parpadeó un par de veces analizando los reclamos de su superior sintiendo su sangre arder cuando se halló inocente ante las afrentas. Apretó los dientes golpeándose la frente una y otra vez con el bloc de notas mientras ahogaba gritos de frustración y daba pequeñas patadas furiosas resoplando como un toro de lidia._

 _¡Bah!_

 _Era un hecho: odiaba a los pelirrojos._

… _._

Shiori masticaba un gran bocado de su burrito de picaña mientras observaba a la gente pasar frente a la ventana. Sorbió un trago de su malteada de fresa disfrutando el contraste de sabores en su paladar. En medio de su ritual alimenticio consideraba sus opciones: la situación debía cambiar en nombre de la sanidad mental. La tensión en el ambiente rayaba en lo ridículo, incluso podía palparse, los estragos del estrés y la ansiedad comenzaban a manifestarse en su temple. Se sentía más iracunda y agresiva, cada vez le era más difícil controlar su lengua mordaz y sus comentarios ponzoñosos. Incluso sus orbes amatistas acusaban su hostilidad con la dilatación constante en sus pupilas. Las cosas no podían continuar de esta manera. Debía encontrar una forma de ganarse la confianza de aquel insufrible pelirrojo si quería que sus planes marcharan sobre ruedas y no morir en el intento. Ya no tenía tiempo que perder. Lo primero será cargarse de paciencia y comprensión. Tenía que hacerlo, no tenía opción. La mulata mordisqueo el borde del burrito hallando consuelo en la carne condimentada y jugosa.

Primero debía calmarse, y después encontrar la manera de lidiar con ese Ogro.

…..

 _Distrito XIX. Arrondissement-Buttes Chaumont. Zona residencial. Ese día. 14:00_

La estancia era iluminada por los tibios rayos del sol de la tarde. Un rectángulo de luz amarilla se formaba con claridad en el piso de la sala colándose entre las ranuras de la cortina. La temperatura era cálida aunque algo fresca como las típicas tardes de otoño de la región. Desparramada sobre el asiento del sofá Rin observaba de cabeza el lento pasar del tiempo. Las largas y esbeltas piernas que sobresalen por encima del respaldo del sofá se balancean de arriba hacia abajo alternadamente en un vaivén suave e hipnótico. El talle delgado era apresado por las manos cruzadas delicadamente sobre el estómago en una postura reflexiva con los codos descansando sobre el par de cojines que flanqueaban su silueta. El cuello colgaba hacia abajo permitiéndole contemplar el mundo con una perspectiva poco común formando una cascada larga y brillante de sedoso cabello ébano esparcido a los pies del sillón. Rin tenía la mirada perdida en el singular reflejo de la negra pantalla del televisor. Curvó los dedos de los pies hasta hacerlos tronar uno por uno. El ceño fruncido delataba su concentración, los labios presos en un tierno mohín eran testigos de la dura desidia que la carcomía por dentro. La fuerza en el pataleo aumentó considerablemente. Necesitaba aclarar sus ideas y estar de cabeza no estaba funcionando. Tal vez debería pararse de manos contra la pared para agilizar la lucidez… tenía que intentarlo al menos...

Llevaba los últimos tres días en una lucha de constante contradicción. Miles de pensamientos confusos acechaban desde el borde roído de la delgada cortina violeta de su mente. El miedo y el terror esperaban pacientemente que las barreras impuestas por la hechicera fueran derribadas para que brotes de fuego florecieran sin interrupción bajo la sombra de la penetrante mirada sangrienta. Sin darse cuenta se halló a sí misma mirando fijamente a los ojos felinos a través de la traslúcida restricción mental, le seducía un iris en tonalidad escarlata enmarcada por largas y tupidas pestañas, un rubí brillante con la pupila bañada en violeta oscuro. Tan bellos como asesinos. Tan hermosos como letales. Tan hipnóticos que la misma locura era plasmada en aquella retina bañada en sangre inocente. Era una mirada estremecedora, lacerante, capaz de robarle el aliento y detenerle el corazón, si se lo permitía el torvo mirar podría encontrarla donde fuere, perseguirla sin descanso hasta saciar su apetito...

Un estremecimiento viajó de la punta de los dedos de sus pies hasta su cuero cabelludo cuando el susurro de una risa ronca acarició sus tímpanos y un olor a tabaco se hizo presente en la estancia. Rin cerró los ojos con fuerza y respiró profundo cuando la energía a su alrededor se alteró visiblemente. Todo le daba vueltas, el sillón donde descansaba comenzó a moverse de forma irregular de un lado a otro como si se tratara de un terremoto desestabilizando su punto de equilibrio. Se obligó a calmarse repitiendo los ejercicios de respiración que Kagome le enseñó.

Inhala.

Exhala.

Exhalación tras exhalación, Rin comenzó a sentir cómo bajaban las revoluciones de energía, el aroma desapareció y la risa enmudeció en el pesado silencio de su mente. El entorno dejó de girar y la sensación de ser aplastada por el efecto Doppler¹ cesó. Pero el hormigueo de su espalda y la conmoción de estar encima de una lavadora persistía. Frunció más el ceño concentrando sus sentidos en mantener el control, retuvo el aire unos segundos más hasta que estuvo segura que todo se había detenido. Resopló fuertemente cuando abrió los ojos y comprobó que todo estaba bajo control. El escrutinio de esa mirada atroz había desaparecido dejándola sumida en un mutismo ensordecedor. La morena relajó su cuerpo notando como los dedos de sus pies se laxan y sus piernas se despegan del respaldo del sillón conforme la sensación de alivio se esparce por su sistema al disminuir las revoluciones de su corazón. Se abrazó a sí misma buscando consuelo con los ojos ligeramente humedecidos. Sabía que debía dejar de ser una cobarde pero tenía miedo. No quería caer en un trance tan profundo como el anterior y poner en riesgo la vida de todos sus seres queridos solo porque ella era incapaz de enfrentarse a sus peores pesadillas. Las cálidas palabras y los sabios consejos de Kagome habían aminorado el miedo y la angustia ofreciéndole una paz ambigua, que no sólo le brindaba consuelo sino que también le recordaban todas las cosas que debía hacer pero insistía en procrastinar. Rin giró su cuerpo hacia la izquierda recogiendo las piernas en posición fetal, colocando uno de los cojines bajo su nuca mientras mantenía la mirada perdida en algún punto de la estantería. Un hormigueo sutil y suave como una pluma recorrió su empeine hasta su rodilla cuando la circulación sanguínea recobró su flujo normal prometiéndole un dolor paralizante al más leve movimiento.

Rin suspiró. Al despertar del letargo creyó ingenuamente que al volver a casa las cosas serían como antes… pero se equivocó. Ya nada sería igual: el escarnio estaba grabado con sus propias uñas en la mesa del comedor como una cruel promesa de aquel futuro del que no podía escapar. Jamás sería lo mismo entrar al cuarto de baño y sin ser asaltada por el rostro de la Reina de los Lobos cuando el vapor del agua caliente boya en la estancia liberando el torrente de recuerdos tan devastadores como la ráfaga mortífera de una ametralladora. Detestaba las noches de insomnio en las que la soledad merodeaba su alcoba haciendo que las sombras en las paredes parecieran monstruos inexistentes manteniéndola en alerta constante.

Una lágrima prófuga escapó de su ojo derecho precipitándose de su mejilla hacia el sofá cuando se halló a sí misma en medio de un agujero negro. La depresión le acechaba debajo de cada rincón como un mensajero de la oscuridad esperando pacientemente para arrastrarla al reino de las tinieblas y hundirla en la miseria y desesperación. Cerró los ojos desechando esos pensamientos destructivos. No entendía en qué momento su vida se había convertido en una pesadilla interminable. Abrió los orbes marrones que no tardaron en humedecer, con la mirada fija en algún lugar del infinito, Rin no permitió que ninguna otra gota escapara de sus pozos empañados. Pronto llegaría Sesshomaru a casa y lo que menos quería era preocuparlo innecesariamente.

Kagome tenía razón: debía dominar su miedo y enfrentar su destino.

….

 _Champagne- Ardenne. Marne. Zona Vinícola. viñedo familiar. Dos días antes. 12:00_

 _La mañana en el viñedo había sido una bocanada de aire puro. El aroma a tierra fértil y vida le llenaba los pulmones con anhelada libertad. Corriendo entre las hileras de vid, Rin reía con soltura y alegría con una oruga mediana y regordeta presa entre sus dedos. El insecto se movía de un lado a otro intentando liberarse pero era inútil, la veterinaria estaba decidida a colocar al infortunado bicho en la cabellera de ese cabeza de chorlito. El abogado corría de forma graciosa a pocos metros frente a ella dándole una clara ventaja. Inuyasha se dejaba perseguir sabiendo que era cuestión de tiempo para encontrar a un insecto aún más horripilante que el de aquella Mocosa: habían pasado años desde la última vez que se divirtió de esta manera y estaba dispuesto a disfrutar cada instante._

 _Rin sonreía enseñando la blanca dentadura mientras contemplaba los largos y grisáceos cabellos de Inuyasha agitarse ante el movimiento y los soplidos del viento juguetón. La respiración agitada y el arrebol en sus mejillas señalaban su agitación, a pesar de sentirse fresca y descansada, comenzaba a sentir que las piernas le pesaban como el plomo a cada paso que daba, pero porfiada como ella misma, estaba dispuesta a ganar esta partida._

– _¡Voy a alcanzarte!–_

– _¡Atrapame si puedes E-NA-Na!–_

– _¡¿A quien le dices Enana, Cabeza de Chorlito?!–_

 _Rin rió con mayor estrépito y aceleró el paso estirando el brazo hasta rozar con las yemas de los dedos las puntas de cabello plateado. En medio de la carrera y el entusiasmo, Rin tuvo una visión: Ya había visto ese mismo cabello agitarse de esa misma manera..._

…

 _La respiración entrecortada opacaba cualquier otro sonido del bosque. La mano trémula bañada en sangre porfiaba en extenderse para obtener algo fuera de su alcance. El reflejo dorado que anhelaban esos orbes moribundos era una cabellera meciéndose al compás del viento, tan plateada como la luz de la luna que brillaba en todo lo alto del cielo. La oscuridad del óbito comenzaba a engullir los colores del bosque ensombreciendo la que una vez fue una mirada fiera y orgullosa, pero el fenecimiento no podía tocar ese cabello de mercurio que parecía inmune a la desdicha de la muerte._

– _Mírame… T..ga…–_

 _Un estremecimiento violento y lacerante provoca nuevos borbotones de sangre en la herida aún fresca llenándole la boca y la nariz de líquido metálico, la vida se le acaba, lo sabe cuándo el fluido escarlata humedece sus muslos y cada respiración silbante deja un reguero ardiente en la cavidad torácica, solo hay una única cosa que quiere ver antes de morir._

– _... rame Tō...a–_

 _Su cuerpo se siente frío. Su boca sabe a metal. En sus oídos un pitido ensordecedor le recorre el cerebro aturdiendo la poca consciencia que le queda. Los párpados le pesan una tonelada cuando el cansancio se apodera de sus miembros endebles. Pero la delicada mano continua extendida en una misma dirección suplicando por un miraje._

– _...ōga…–_

 _La respiración se detiene y las pupilas se empañan, pero una débil sonrisa se apodera de sus labios cuando esos ojos de sol la miran por última vez. Exhala un suspiro final cuando su mano pierde el único soporte y cae al suelo en un charco de su propia sangre._

– _ **¡IRASUE!–**_

 _Desde su muerte maldice: le hubiera gustado escuchar ese grito._

… _.._

– **¡NO!–**

 _El grito de Rin fue como un dedo esqueletal recorriendo su espina. Inuyasha giró sobre sus talones notando con profunda sorpresa el gesto de horror grabado en las facciones amables de la alegre chica que estaba parada en medio del prado con una mano extendida. El abogado se apresuró a socorrerla, pero una advertencia en su collar lo obligó a mantenerse en su sitio. Inuyasha se mordió los labios con impotencia cuando la vio sentarse sobre sus cuclillas y tomarse la cabeza con ambas manos tratando de suprimir la ráfaga de recuerdos. El menor de los licántropos levantó la vista en dirección a la propiedad tratando de pedir auxilio pero fue innecesario, su hermano mayor estaba a medio camino con una expresión severa plasmada en el rostro._

 _Sesshomaru no tardó en acudir al llamado. Sus largas zancadas le permitieron acortar la distancia en un parpadeó. El ardor en la boca de su estómago persistía con fuerza y empuje condensando su respiración al hallar solamente a su estúpido hermano menor parado a medio campo con su cara de imbécil. Apretó los dientes y maldijo internamente cuando olió con claridad el sutil efluvio de frutos silvestres en los alrededores. ¡Esa maldita esencia de nuevo! Apuró el paso con los puños cerrados y la mandíbula tensa, en su mente la vorágine de pensamientos instaban por liberar la furia contenida. Resopló furioso hasta detenerse a un escaso metro de la joven veterinaria. Los ojos dorados recayeron en la figura que sacudía la cabeza de un lado a otro de forma intermitente. La bestia gruñía de coraje e impotencia al recordar las palabras de la hechicera que se mantenían frescas en su mente revolucionando sus sentidos al máximo. Y él que creyó que todo estaría bajo control, esa bruja embustera se las pagaría. Se obligó a respirar profundamente antes de arrodillarse con lentitud acariciando con sus largos dedos de pianista el cabello ébano. El resplandor que emanaba de Rin tuvo un efecto inmediato en él: la furia había desaparecido en el instante en que la tocó. El licántropo frunció el ceño aún más cuando encontró la sombra de la muerte en los orbes límpidos de Rin impregnados de la esencia silvestre bañada en sangre._

– _¡Está muerta!... ¡Muerta!… ¡Solo quería verlo por última vez!–_

– _¿Quién murió Rin?–_

 _La morena tragó saliva antes de contestar permitiendo que su corazón calmara sus palpitaciones. Las manos aún temblaban debido a la energía que surgía de su interior y que le provocaba escalofríos. Con los ojos anclados en la mirada ambarina, Rin contestó como quien revela un misterio del universo._

– _... La Reina…–_

 _Su voz fue como un débil susurró que fue silenciado por la fuerte brisa que sopló elevando una pequeña nube de polvo. Sesshomaru frunció el ceño por un momento ¿A qué Reina se refería el Conejo? Su rostro permaneció inescrutable manteniendo una barrera alrededor de sus verdaderos pensamientos. No era momento de aclarar sus dudas. No con tanta gente cerca._

– _¿Puedes caminar?–_

– _Eso creo…–_

 _Sin perder el contacto visual el licántropo le tendió la mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie y acudir al auxilio de la hechicera que esperaba al pie de la propiedad. Rin se aferró a la cálida palma con más fuerza de lo habitual permitiendo que el empresario cargará con casi todo su peso. Se recargó sobre el amplio pecho dejándose cobijar por el brazo que le rodeaba la espalda y la mantenía segura. Su piel estremecida vibraba de un espasmo a otro como si estuviera a merced de una ventisca invernal, su corazón aun palpitaba intranquilo y ansioso. La visión, aunque fugaz, había causado grandes estragos en su temple ocasionando un torbellino de dudas, intrigantes preguntas danzaban en la confusión de su mente anhelando respuestas que sabía se alojaban en la zona restringida de su subconsciente, una verdad escondida debajo de esa mirada sangrienta aguardaba la liberación definitiva. Involuntariamente su cuerpo tembló con más fuerza, lo notó porque el agarre en su cintura se tornó posesivo. Rin se detuvo. Sesshomaru la miraba con una preocupación disfrazada de indiferencia tratando de descifrar sus pensamientos y revelar la verdad que se escondía debajo de capas y capas de temor. Los orbes marrones se hundieron en los lagos dorados inmovilizado con una mirada cristalina al licántropo más feroz de Ceneves._

– _¿Qué sucede Rin?–_

– _Solo abrázame Sesshy… abrázame y no me sueltes por favor…–_

 _La súplica llegó directo a la inquebrantable indiferencia del Demonio Blanco sacudiendo su interior como un terremoto fulminante, sus brazos cobijaron a la morena palpando el miedo y la fragilidad. Rin se aferró a la costosa camisa como si su vida dependiera de ello hundiendo el rostro en el espacio del hombro y cuello del varón respirando la fragancia adictiva y cautivante. Respiración tras respiración, Rin fue sosegando su angustia, ahí en medio de las hileras de vid siendo arropada por los brazos fuertes de su guardián, se sentía deleznable. Tan frágil como la vida de los brotes que eran amenazados constantemente por inesperadas ventisca. Se aferró a Sesshomaru dejándose envolver por la cálida preocupación que brotaba del pecho de su lobo. No podía negarlo, tenía miedo de entrar en trance de nuevo, miedo de morir igual que la Reina de los lobos, miedo de no volver a ver esos ojos dorados, miedo de caer presa en la nada sin tener un último recuerdo suyo. Solo quería ser abrazada y pretender que nada malo le sucedería si Sesshomaru estaba con ella._

– _Voy a protegerte.–_

– _...–_

 _Rin no contestó, se puso de puntillas aferrándose al cálido varón con mayor ahínco._

… _.._

Rin se sentó correctamente en el asiento del sofá. Su cabello largo y negro cayó sobre su espalda como una cascada de seda. Sus pies descalzos acariciaron el suelo. La tarde qué pasó con la hechicera aprendiendo mantras¹ seguía fresca en su mente. Jamás olvidará la mirada fría y llena de violento reproche que le dirigió Sesshomaru a la amable Kagome cuando le cuestionó con sorna e ironía por el origen de su episodio en los cultivos, tampoco olvidaría la indignación de Inuyasha cuando se marchó del viñedo por asuntos de trabajo rehusandose a compartir el almuerzo con ellos. No podría olvidar la sonrisa comprensiva de la hechicera cada vez que le corregía con paciencia y ternura en esos dos días que estuvo enseñándole a controlar su poder. No. No podía exponer a su familia por más tiempo, porque, a pesar de no definir su relación con Sesshomaru, Rin consideraba a Inuyasha y a Kagome como parte de su familia y jamás se perdonaría si alguno de ellos salía herido por culpa suya.

Tenía que hacerlo. Por ellos.

Por él.

Se puso de pie con la mirada llena de determinación. Giró la cabeza en dirección a la planta alta sintiendo la presión del cordón invisible ajustarse a su dedo anular. Cerró la mano acariciando con el pulgar los grabados antiguos en el relieve exterior del anillo sintiendo una cálida energía emanar del vínculo. Rin cerró los ojos y llevó la mano izquierda a su pecho escuchando con claridad una suave respiración.

Alguien estaba llamándola.

Sus pies la guiaron al umbral de las escaleras ignorando la presencia del amable ama de llaves que canturreaba una nana en la cocina mientras terminaba los quehaceres. El susurro de sus huellas quedó grabado en los escalones que conducen al piso de arriba, como un autómata recorrió el camino hasta su habitación sintiendo el cosquilleo del vínculo esparcirse en el dorso de su mano. Al abrir la puerta fue recibida por el silencio y la tranquilidad de la alcoba, sus ojos cristalinos, iguales a los de un sonámbulo, se enfocaron en el extraño brillo que parpadea en las ranuras de la puerta del guardarropa. Sus piernas se enfilaron hasta que su mano derecha alcanzó el picaporte del closet liberando una onda vibratoria a su alrededor. Tragó saliva antes abrir la puerta y admirar las prendas que colgaban de los ganchos tratando de hallar el origen luminoso. Un suspiro exhalado justo por encima de su cabeza le instó a levantar la mirada fijándose en la repisa más alta. Hipnotizada por la situación Rin apoyó los menudos pies en los relieves de los cajones escalando hasta alcanzar el entrepaño superior. Sus manos se asieron con fuerza de la estantería y sus pies afianzaron el agarre curvando los dedos. Tensó el abdomen estirando su cuerpo todo lo posible hacia arriba hasta que sus manos asieron el borde de una caja de madera.

–Un poco más…–

La posición comenzaba a doler, pero la morena logró su objetivo antes de ceder ante el cansancio. Aún sumida en la extraña concentración, Rin colocó la gran caja sobre su cabeza de manera que su mano derecha le sirviera de apoyo para descender y la mano izquierda sostuviera la carga sin perder el equilibrio. Respiró aliviada cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo y pudo sostener el contenedor correctamente con ambos brazos. Se dirigió a la mesa cerca de su balcón y ahí depositó la caja. El rostro de Rin era un poema de expresiones contradictorias, su corazón latía apresurado debido al esfuerzo y a la adrenalina pero una gran aflicción estaba tatuada en su faz: Llevaba años sin abrir esa caja. El polvo sobre la cubierta acusaba las huellas que sus dedos grabaron sobre la superficie. Tragó saliva antes de limpiar la tapa con el movimiento de su mano y descubrir un grabado floral. Sintió la vista humedecer y su alrededor agitarse, el piso bajo sus pies se comenzó a sacudirse amenazando con desbordarse, pero se obligó a respirar profundo y apaciguar sus emociones.

No había abierto esa caja desde la muerte de sus padres.

Con parsimonia retiró la cubierta y sonrió sin poder evitarlo cuando su mirada se ancló en un libro infantil maltratado y roto, tantos momentos felices aprisionados en ese viejo contenedor le revolvían el estómago en una combinación de nostalgia y tristeza. Cuando la mirada se le llenó de lágrimas el anillo en su piel resplandeció fuertemente atravesando el humor en sus orbes, recordó su propósito. La mano titubeante cogió uno de los cuadernos de dibujo pasando de largo aquel rastro de su infancia. Tomó unos lápices de carboncillo resguardados en el estuche correspondiente y cerró la caja sin ahondar de más en los miles de recuerdos que pugnaban por aflora a la superficie. Observó la recámara de manera profunda tratando de hallar un lugar ideal para enterrar sus memorias: El espacio que se alzaba debajo de la cama le pareció perfecto. Tomó con ambas manos el cofrecillo llevándolo a su nuevo lugar de reposo. La morena se arrodilló junto a la cama, arrastró la madera lo suficiente para mantenerlo oculto y regresó a la mesa sentándose en la silla. Sintiendo esa extraña conexión cosquilleando en su piel, Rin abrió el cuaderno sintiéndose hipnotizada por el lienzo blanco. Sus dedos se dirigieron al carboncillo notando como un leve oleaje recorrió su mano y su brazo derecho.

–¿Esto es…?–

Su mente visualizó el paisaje que había visto en sus sueños miles de veces, aquel bosque robusto que ya consideraba un hogar se mostraba ante ella con todo su esplendor, todos los detalles flotaban ante sus ojos revelando sus secretos y susurros. Exhaló con lentitud sintiendo el momento exacto en el que una cálida energía se liberaba de su pecho y sus ojos se ponían en blanco. La mano que sostenía el carboncillo danzó hasta el papel plasmando de un trazo tras otro la imponente vista que había contemplado tantas veces y que le creaba emociones tan distintas.

En la habitación, solo podía escucharse el sonido silbante del papel siendo rasgado por el granito, iluminado por el anillo plateado que era más tangible que nunca.

….

 _Distrito X, barrio la Defensé. Ese día 18:30_

La tarde comenzaba a refrescar. El viento se agitaba enredando las hebras de cabello plateado al compás de su travieso soplido. El tráfico estaba contagiado por una holgazanería masiva. Las neumáticos de los automóviles avanzaban con lentitud entorpeciendo el tránsito. El empresario dejó reposar el codo en la ventana del elegante deportivo cuando la luz roja del semáforo le obligó a detenerse. Los dedos de su mano derecha tamborilean impacientes en el volante, estaba ansioso por llegar a casa, los últimos días había experimentado una inquietud que acelera su ritmo cardíaco y le inspira suavizar el gesto serio dándole paso a un estado de ánimo relajado y juguetón. Colándose entre sus pensamientos financieros y cifras millonarias, la sonrisa radiante del Conejo cautiva su mente durante valiosos minutos en situaciones inoportunas. Los asuntos de la oficina le parecían engorrosos y aburridos: las reuniones después del almuerzo, los interminables informes bancarios y las planeaciones presupuestales que antes analizaba inmerso en sádico placer durante horas ahora le parecían sumamente desesperantes, era incapaz de concentrarse por más de 60 segundos en aquellos manuscritos alfanuméricos inentendibles que hablaban de cosas que no tenían relación alguna con su adorable Conejo. Al mirar su elegante reloj de pulsera notaba que el tiempo transcurría perezoso con su interminable tic Tac recordándole que estaba perdiendo el tiempo y aún no concluía sus obligaciones. Cada vez que terminaba la revisión de un lote de papeles, otros más reclamaban su atención, su eficaz asistente gruñón se encargaba de mantenerlo ocupado durante todo el día hasta que la mano le doliera por firmar demasiados documentos y los ojos le ardieran de cansancio.

—' _¡Es porque es un alienígena! Recibe la información a tiempo real que le proporciona su nave nodriza'—_

Una risa corta y sutil disfrazada de chasquido escapó de su labios al recordar las palabras de la morena. Comenzaba a pensar que era cierto, los últimos tres días Jaken se las había ingeniado para retenerlo en la oficina hasta después de las 5 de la tarde ultimando los detalles para la firma del convenio con la naviera multinacional. No negaba que eran asuntos que reclamaban su atención, pero su mente se negaba a concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera Rin. Saber que la dejaba al cuidado del ama de llaves a expensas de que podía entrar en un trance en cualquier momento era un pensamiento recurrente en su jornada laboral que le aguijoneaba justo en la conciencia que creyó inexistente. Mirar a su alrededor y hallarse rodeado por personas superfluas que se desvivían en atenderlo con falsa amabilidad le fastidiaba hasta hacerle perder el apetito, en más de una ocasión prefirió saltarse la hora del almuerzo con tal de irse temprano de aquella prisión, pero ni siquiera entonces logró concentrarse, sólo obtuvo un sermón innecesario de aquel viejo amargado acerca de los estragos de la falta de alimentación y la productividad laboral. ¡Bah! Cómo si toda esa basura le importara en lo más mínimo.

¡¿Era tan difícil darse cuenta de lo mucho que ansiaba llegar a casa?!

La pregunta caló en él lo suficiente como para fruncir el ceño y afirmar el volante al acelerar de golpe cuando la luz verde le dio permiso para avanzar. ¿En verdad consideraba como su hogar la casa del conejo? ¿En verdad añoraba llegar a esa residencia modesta alojada en un vecindario austero y problemático, con una mujer torpe y aún más problemática con una sonrisa angelical y un adictivo olor a vainilla? El automóvil giró en la rotonda sorteando el tráfico hasta llegar a la calle principal de la autopista. El deportivo revolucionó en menos de tres segundos la potencia del motor para recorrer la carretera despejada, de inmediato la dureza del viento golpeó el rostro de marfil engomando la piel del licántropo. El suave ronroneo del motor era opacado por el zumbido provocado al rebasar a los autos que rápidamente empequeñecen a la distancia en el espejo retrovisor. Pero ni siquiera la gran velocidad logró sosegar el agitado latir de su corazón. El puño de la brisa sobre su faz no fue suficiente para despejar su mente. El largo cabello se agitaba sin control enredándose los unos contra otros. La luz amarilla de los agonizantes rayos del sol de la tarde iluminaban la cabina del Chiron resaltando la blanca y pequeña caja de cartón que descansaba en el asiento del copiloto. El contenedor apenas se inmutaba ante la velocidad excesiva, el perfecto ensamble del vehículo mantenía intacto el contenido. El empresario desvío la mirada de la autopista por una fracción de segundo para mirar desolado el inusual paquete que respondía con palabras mudas la pregunta elaborada por su mente.

—En verdad eres patético Sesshomaru.—

La presión de su pie derecho disminuyó reduciendo la velocidad. Poco a poco la piel de su rostro fue agujereada por miles de aguijones que recorrían la tez en pequeñas telarañas que se extienden por toda la superficie. La brisa recobró la suavidad cuando el sol se ocultó en el horizonte detrás de las pinceladas azul negruzco que comenzaban a inundar el cielo reemplazando el arrebol de las nubes. Los orbes dorados se miraron a través del espejo retrovisor, a pesar de haber recuperado su apariencia humana era innegable el cambio radical en su persona. Conservaba su encanto y elegancia, el porte imperial y los modales aristocráticos, la astucia y sagacidad, el halo de misterio lo envolvía como un manto seductor, físicamente todo seguía igual pero él se sentía muy diferente de aquel primer reflejo que contempló la mañana caótica cuando vistió una cómoda y ridícula bata de conejos.

Megalómano, egoísta, perfecto, siempre ha sido un hombre autoritario que naturalmente obtiene todo lo que desea. Cada palabra que surge de sus labios es una conminación. Cada mínimo gesto en su rostro de mármol causa pavor en sus subordinados, cada ademán de su manos de pianista representa nuevos ceros en las arcas de su fortuna, un garabato que brota de su bolígrafo vale millones de dólares. Todo tiene un lugar en la cadena alimenticia y él por supuesto, está por encima de los seres inútiles e insignificantes que están en el mundo para servirle… o eso creía. Era como si el paño que distorsionaba su percepción del mundo haya sido ajustado y apenas ahora pudiera contemplar la realidad con otros ojos... con ojos más humanos. Las acciones y sentimientos que antes despreciaba tildandolos de inútiles e intrascendentes ahora cobraban otro matiz, uno más adorable y con olor a vainilla. En Rin se reivindicaban todos los prejuicios que durante años alimentaron su odio y cultivaron su desprecio, jamás imaginó que los humanos albergarán sensaciones contradictoriamente fascinantes. Jamás pensó que algo tan irritante como la torpeza fuera a considerarla como una cualidad encantadora. El caos nunca antes le pareció tan bello y necesario. Mirar a los ojos de su humana y perderse en ese eterno instante de mimo y seguridad era una experiencia completamente nueva y desconcertante. La calidez en su tacto, la dulzura en sus movimientos, la melodía de su voz, el color ébano de su cabello contrastaba con el propio imitando la belleza de una noche de plenilunio formando un perfecto equilibrio. La piel femenina tan suave y fragante era una droga que lo tenía fascinado. Cambiaría su fortuna por contemplar todas las mañanas ese instante precioso en el que los orbes marrones despiertan bañados con un brillo sonámbulo.

Daría su vida entera con tal de que ella jamás experimentara el miedo que la mantenía cautiva.

El licántropo cerró los ojos y respiró profundo destensando los brazos. La risa afable de la morena acarició sus oídos como el canto de un ruiseñor, la sonrisa resplandeciente de Rin llegó a su mente con total nitidez sosegando su enfado y malhumor. Cuando el magnate abrió los ojos se pudo ver reflejada la templanza en esos pozos de oro. A pesar de poseer todo cuanto había querido, aún no lograba obtener su más preciado tesoro. No bastaba su apariencia monstruosamente perfecta ni su interminable fortuna, su apellido y su poder era reducido a nada en esta batalla campal, de nada servían sus habilidades físicas ni la maldición en su sangre que le permitía convertirse en lobo si no era capaz de ganarse el corazón del Conejo y ocupar en él todo cuanto pudiese. Saber que lo que han pasado juntos no es suficiente para rendirla a sus encantos genera en él una frustración ácida justo en el centro de su orgullo. Sin proponérselo siquiera, la pequeña Rin ha pisoteado su descomunal ego en innumerables ocasiones. Es increíble las facilidad con la que esa pequeña e inofensiva mujer logra salirse con la suya, la naturalidad con la que le da órdenes, la forma increíble en la que logra que él realice acciones antes impensables, su Bello Conejo podía pedirle lo que fuera y se lo daría sin dudar. A estas alturas era sencillamente inconcebible una vida sin Rin y también era sumamente humillante saber que para ella, él no era lo más importante en su vida.

El empresario afirmó el volante con ambas manos y pisó a fondo el acelerador, recordar esa estúpida llamada le hervía la sangre hasta el punto de querer asesinar a alguien para calmar su mal genio. Ni siquiera se molestó en contener ese gruñido ronco y furioso que brotó de sus entrañas con un enfado desenfrenado.

Era un hecho: detestaba a los pelirrojos.

… _.. Flashback…._

 _Distrito XIX. Arrondissement-buttes Chaumont. Día anterior. 16:00._

 _El regreso fue silencioso. Apenas intercambiaron palabras en todo el trayecto. A sus espaldas se quedaba la pintoresca viña de Marne y los místicos ojos grises de la hechicera druida. En el rostro de Rin estaba plasmada la serenidad, miraba a través de la ventana del deportivo ensimismada en sus pensamientos, ocasionalmente una sonrisa asaltaba sus labios acompañada de una risa ligera que finaliza con un suspiro prolongado. Sesshomaru la miraba de reojo manteniendo una expresión relajada y tranquila, afirmaba el volante con su mano izquierda y acariciaba con suavidad los delicados dedos de Rin que dibujaban figuras en su palma derecha._

 _Desde que el automóvil se puso en marcha sus manos de habían unido en una caricia dulce y anhelada. Dibujaban en la mano del contrario formas invisibles que podrían imitar un hechizo pagano por la cantidad de emociones que se liberaron en aquel gentil rocel. El pulgar femenino grababa de forma indeleble la textura de su tacto sobre la piel de marfil. Sesshomaru miraba hacia el frente concentrado en recorrer con su propio pulgar la longitud de las falanges que se refugiaban en su gran palma. Ninguno habló. No era necesario. Ambos esperaban dejar atrás la pesadilla que se empeñaba en perseguirlos. En menos tiempo del esperado estuvieron en las puertas de la modesta residencia en Buttes Chaumont. El ronroneo del motor emitió una leve vibración al apagarse que despertó a Rin de su ensimismamiento._

– _Hemos llegado.–_

– _Siento que ha pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que estuve aquí.–_

– _¿Por qué no entras? Tal vez encuentres algo interesante.–_

 _Los ojos de la morena brillaron de emoción ante el comentario, miró al empresario y a su hogar de forma intercalada y sin pensarlo más abrió la puerta del copiloto dirigiéndose a la entrada de la casa con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro. Sesshomaru tardó unos segundos en descender del automóvil trayendo consigo la pequeña valija que contenía las pertenencias y ropa de la morena, con claridad escuchó el alegre grito de Rin y no pudo evitar esbozar media sonrisa al verla correr hacia el interior._

– _¡Estoy en casa!–_

 _Sesshomaru arribó hasta la puerta entreabierta, el olor que emanaba la vivienda le provocó una sensación de paz y tranquilidad. Luego de tres espantosos días llegar y disfrutar del efluvio de vainilla impregnándose nuevamente en la estancia era muy reconfortante. Los pasos acelerados de Rin subiendo las escaleras captaron su atención, murmullos exaltados brotaban de los labios de la morena como si fuera una niña en un parque de diversiones. Verla subir de forma estrepitosa reforzaba la hipótesis en la que el Conejo ya había asaltado el refrigerador y se encaminaba al segundo objetivo en busca de 'algo interesante'. El empresario cerró la puerta y avanzó con su elegante porte hasta la segunda planta mirando con cierta travesura la pista de la veterinaria. Tal y como lo supuso, desde el inicio del pasillo escuchó los gritos enternecidos y observó con claridad los pies de Rin agitándose. Acortó la distancia hasta el umbral del dormitorio hallándola en el centro de la cama recostada boca abajo, la morena usaba todas sus fuerzas en abrazar un enorme peluche con el tamaño y forma de un gran lobo blanco._

– _Por lo visto es de tu agrado.–_

 _La morena desenterró el rostro del suave estómago del peluche deteniendo sus gritos, tenía respiración agitada, el cabello revuelto y un adorable sonrojo en las mejillas apareció cuando halló a Sesshomaru de pie observándola con interés._

– _¿Esto es obra tuya?–_

 _El empresario asintió con calma e ingresó a la habitación haciendo uso de su porte imperial, se detuvo junto a la ventana cerrada del balcón depositando la valija sobre una silla de madera. Rin lo observó rebosante de ternura, se las ingenió para sentarse sobre sus talones casi en el borde de la cama sin dejar de abrazar al enorme lobo. La sonrisa en su rostro era inmensa y no se molestaba en ocultar lo feliz que se encontraba._

– _¿Sabes lo mucho que siempre quise tener uno de estos?–_

– _No lo sabía, en realidad es una compensación.–_

– _¿Compensación? ¿Qué hiciste ahora Sesshy? ¿Acaso has mordido los muebles en mi ausencia?–_

 _La sonrisa pícara no pasó desapercibida para el empresario. Sesshomaru alzó elegantemente la ceja izquierda en un gesto travieso que no auguraban nada bueno. El licántropo guardó las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y grabó en su memoria lo adorable que se veía su Conejo sentado sobre la cama sofocando con un abrazo mortal al prisionero de felpa. La situación era un vodevil que representaba a la perfección situaciones vergonzosas y humillantes que preferiría olvidar: No importa la apariencia que tuviera, Rin seguía tratándolo como a su mascota… aunque eso tampoco sonaba mal… Sesshomaru entrecerró las pestañas y sonrió malicioso enseñando uno de sus colmillos, esa niña aún no sabía con quién estaba tratando._

– _Si accediera a morder algo, ten por seguro que no serán los muebles.–_

 _La sugerencia se mantuvo flotando en el aire por un par de segundos. El sonrojo en el rostro de Rin incrementó cuando su mente enumeró las partes en su propio cuerpo que eran mordisqueables. Guiándose por una ola de pudor, la morena apretó los labios y enterró su rostro en el cuello del lobo, debía dejar retar a ese hombre invencible que tenía una mente perversa y audaz. Era un mutante después de todo, no debía olvidarlo. Sesshomaru sonrió deleitándose con la reacción: su Bello Conejo era tan predecible._

– _Es imposible que esa cosa pueda asemejarse a mi pero confío en que será un buen reemplazo.–_

 _Una mueca extrañada surgió de la felpa blanca e impoluta. Rin mantuvo el ceño fruncido sin terminar de entender: No le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación._

– _¿Qué quieres decir? ¿No pensarás marcharte, o sí?–_

 _Sesshomaru avanzó la distancia que los separaba sin cambiar ni un ápice su expresión indiferente. Estaba disfrutando de las emociones sinceras que se dibujaban con suma claridad en el rostro de Rin. Con su habitual elegancia y refinamiento, colocó con suavidad la mano de pianista en la cabeza de la morena acariciando los cabellos sedosos, su voz sonó grave y profunda idéntica al ronroneo de un león._

– _No. Pero temo que no volveré a ser un lobo en mucho tiempo.–_

 _Los segundos pasaron en cámara lenta permitiéndole contemplar el cambio armonioso y perfecto en aquellos espejos traslúcidos. La angustia y la incertidumbre fueron cediendo ante la emoción y la alegría transformando los gestos tristes en auténticas muestra de felicidad. Rin hizo a un lado el enorme muñeco y sin pensarlo dos veces rodeó con sus menudos brazos la cintura estrecha del licántropo frente a ella._

 _-¡Oh Sesshy estoy tan feliz por ti! ¡Lograste romper la maldición! ¡Qué alegría!-_

 _Sesshomaru sonrió de lado y correspondió el abrazo. La tarde anterior le había ordenado a Jaken conseguir a toda costa un regalo para Rin. Se había reservado la noticia y quería crear la atmósfera indicada para decirle. Era la primera vez que hacía un obsequio sincero a una mujer, debía ser algo especial, no podía tratarse de cualquier baratija, Rin es un espíritu sensible que no se dejaba llevar por la frialdad escondida en la belleza de las joyas, siendo una mujer sencilla y emotiva que sonríe con una facilidad espeluznante debía hallar algo conmovedor. Él debía ser capaz de sorprenderla y demostrar lo mucho que estaba cambiando por ella, quería que fuera lo suficientemente significativo y personal..._

 _¿Pero qué?_

 _Mirando a través de la ventana de su oficina la respuesta llegó a él como un tibio rayo de sol interrumpiendo la aburrida e importante planeación presupuestal que se supone debería estar analizando: el objeto tenía que ser grande y esponjoso, tan blanco como la nieve y suave como una nube. Una réplica empobrecida de sí mismo. Cautivante y egocéntrico, no había mejor obsequio que aquel: Una muestra de ternura envuelta en un manto de narcisismo, una adorable mofa a aquellos días en los que vivió como la mascota de una humana torpe. Cuando levantó el teléfono de la oficina no dudó en ordenarle a su asistente gruñón que consiguiera un lobo de peluche completamente blanco de tamaño natural de la más fina manufactura. No le importaba el precio ni tampoco los problemas por los que Jaken tuviera que pasar para complacerlo, todo esfuerzo era poco comparado con la felicidad que emanaba de la morena en estos momentos. El resplandor perdido recobra su fuerza lentamente, su propio cuerpo se estremecía al estar rodeado de esa increíble fragilidad encerrada en aquel ser maravilloso, el vínculo que los conectaba estaba más presente que nunca._

–… _¿Qué harás ahora que rompiste el hechizo?... No vas a marcharte, ¿Verdad?–_

 _El agarre en torno a su cintura se tornó frágil. El peliplata exhaló con lentitud y levantó el delicado mentón de su escondite. Miró los ojos nostálgicos de Rin sintiendo una ternura embargando su ser, su pulgar delineó el labio inferior de la morena ocasionando un sonrojo en sus mejillas._

– _No me iré, pero ya no te acompañaré al trabajo. Olvídate del collar y la correa.–_

 _La morena sonrió enseñando los dientes sintiendo desaparecer la opresión en el pecho al escuchar la respuesta._

– _Aún puedes hacerlo…–_

 _Sesshomaru negó lentamente emitiendo una sonrisa cansada, se arrodilló frente a ella hasta quedar a su altura, la observó por algunos instantes antes de besarla con calma. Rin correspondió el beso cruzando los brazos alrededor de su cuello. La danza mantenía un compás lento y placentero con una humedad perfecta y armoniosa, pequeños suspiros escapaban de la boca de Rin cada vez que se sentía flotar en una nube. Las manos de Sesshomaru descansaban sobre los muslos que custodiaban sus costados acariciando con lentitud el suave contorno. No había prisa en ese momento, solo se manifestaba la armonía que los había abandonado días atrás en esa misma habitación. El aire se les terminó muy pronto, pero se mantuvieron unidos restregando la punta de la nariz en el pómulo contrario. Respirando con suavidad, grabando el aroma amado en la memoria. Esa caricia era su marca, un toque único que evocaba los mejores momentos que han compartido._

– _Tengo asuntos que resolver en la oficina mañana temprano. No quiero dejarte sola así que te quedarás con Amélie.–_

 _Rin apretó los labios en un tierno mohín, asintió una vez antes besar suavemente los labios de Sesshomaru._

– _Aprovecharé y aprenderé un par de recetas.–_

– _Debes guardar reposo.–_

– _Lo haré, pero esos brownies son deliciosos.–_

– _Olvídalo, cancelaré todo. No quiero que abuses del azúcar. Has consumido cantidades obscenas de carbohidratos en los últimos dos días.–_

– _¡Hey! Eso fue porque me encontraba débil. Prometo portarme bien, no quisiera ocasionarte más problemas.–_

– _No lo haces. Tu eres mi prioridad ahora –_

– _Lo sé, pero tu trabajo también es impor… tan… te...–_

 _Los orbes de Rin poco a poco fueron abriéndose mutando su expresión afable en una horrorizada. Diminutas gotas de sudor perlaron su frente y su boca se abrió repetidas veces sin lograr emitir sonido alguno. Sesshomaru frunció el ceño y alertó sus sentidos, el cambio repentino no le daba buena espina, la tomó firmemente por los hombros dándole una leve sacudida._

– _¿Qué te sucede?–_

– _¡... Shippo va a matarme! ¡Olvide por completo la clínica! ¡Mis pacientes! ¡Santo cielo!–_

– _Rin. Tranquilízate.–_

– _No entiendes, hace días que no sabe de mí, él, ¡él…!–_

– _Tu amigo pelirrojo estuvo aquí.–_

– _¡¿Qué?!–_

– _Hace dos días vino como desesperado a llamar a la puerta. Le expliqué que estabas indispuesta y que debía hacerse cargo de todo.–_

– _¿Qué has dicho? ¿Estuvo aquí?_ _¿Habló contigo?_ _¡Santo cielo! ¡VA A MATARME!–_

– _Hn.–_

– _¡Debo irme ahora mismo!–_

– _No irás a ningún lado Señorita. Necesitas descansar. Tu cuerpo aún está débil por el desgaste espiritual.–_

– _¡Pero… pero!–_

– _Nada de peros. Te quedarás en casa.–_

 _Rin lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Sesshomaru se mantuvo firme frente a ella con la ceja izquierda alzada reafirmando su orden. La morena infló los mofletes en un auténtico berrinche, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho con obstinación sintiendo la pesadez en sus miembros: Sesshomaru tenía razón, estaba exhausta y Kagome había sido muy clara al decir que la inestabilidad de su poder podía romper en cualquier momento la barrera del sello preventivo, una emoción descontrolada o un recuerdo abrumador podía ocasionar visiones en cadena, tal y como sucedió en el viñedo. Si quería reintegrarse a su vida cotidiana debía comenzar a disciplinarse. Su parte racional dictaba paciencia pero otra parte de sí misma se negaba a abandonar por más tiempo su trabajo. Su ceño se relajó y sus hombros cayeron desanimados, detestaba la sensación de debilidad que se había apoderado de su cuerpo. Los ojos castaños se empañaron con una tristeza sombría, haga lo que haga no podía dejar de ser una molestia para las demás personas._

– _¿Uh?–_

 _Una cálida presión reposó sobre su hombro derecho tomándola por sorpresa, la cabellera plateada se esparcía sobre sus brazos y su regazo como un manto precioso y protector liberando el aroma de cedro y patchouli escondido entre las hebras._

– _¿Sesshomaru?–_

– _Quédate en casa –_

 _El corazón de Rin se contrajo un par de veces antes de palpitar con fuerza. Esa no había sido una orden sino una súplica salida de la más profunda preocupación. Hasta ahora no había sido consciente del impacto de los últimos días en la templanza del licántropo: su cobardía había arrastrado a Sesshomaru a aguas pantanosas, sumergiendolo en un enigma dantesco cuya respuesta aún era desconocida, encontrarla varada en la inconsciencia sin posibilidades de traerla de vuelta debió generar en él una frustración tan descomunal como su ego. Forzarlo a recurrir a su hermano menor a pesar de las diferencias que los habían separado por años solo para pedirle ayuda debió ser un esfuerzo descomunal para él y para su orgullo. Él, que siempre proyectaba perfección y arrogancia, estaba arrodillado frente a ella sacrificando lo último de la dignidad que le quedaba en aras de un beneficio que no era para él. Rin tragó saliva agradeciendo el afecto y la compañía de un hombre como aquel, en su mano izquierda el anillo se ajustó a la perfección disipando todo sus temores. Rodeó con sus manos el contorno del rostro perfecto, las iridiscencias doradas le parecieron tan reconfortantes como el tibio sol de la mañana. Miles de millones de cosquillas invisibles recorrieron su cuerpo llevándola a su propia nube de felicidad, no sabía qué era lo que le tenía deparado el futuro e ignoraba lo que se escondía en aquel pasado místico que la Reina porfiaba en enseñarle, lo único que Rin sabía con certeza era que su hogar estaba en aquellos ojos de oro tan fieros y letales que la miraban como si fuera la creación más maravillosa de la tierra. Ella, una chica promedio demasiado torpe y poco agraciada podía decir que había descubierto el camino a la felicidad..._

— _Tres días… es todo—_

– _Esta bien. Me quedaré aquí,_ _Sesshōmaru_ _–_

 _Las pupilas doradas se dilataron de forma imperceptible. Aunque la expresión seria no cambió un ápice era notoria la forma en la que los rasgos varoniles se suavizaron. El empresario asintió una vez antes de ponerse de pie con el elegante porte que lo caracterizaba, del bolsillo de izquierdo de su pantalón extrajo un teléfono móvil de última generación, Rin le miró sin comprender, no fue hasta que el aparato estuvo entre sus manos que la situación cobró sentido._

– _En ese caso creo que deberías notificarle tu decisión.–_

 _La morena suspiro antes de asentir y digitar el número de su amigo, se mordió el dedo pulgar conforme los segundos pasaban. Aún no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que le diría a aquel que era su hermano postizo, su corazón estaba ansioso ante la espera del regaño que sabía se tenía merecido. Contuvo la respiración cuando la llamada conecto y la despreocupada voz de su colega resonó en el otro lado de la línea._

– _¿Diga?–_

– _¿Shippo?–_

– _...–_

 _Los segundos de silencio transcurrieron lentamente aumentando su ansiedad. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza esperando que su cerebro recuperará su capacidad intelectual y la sacará del embrollo en el que estaba metida. Sesshomaru caminó hasta el balcón dándole un poco de espacio._

– _Lamento llamarte hasta ahora, pero me sentía algo indispuesta y estuve dormida muchas horas… emm supe que viniste a verme… y en cuanto a eso yo… emm…–_

 _El silencio prolongado le digo mala espina. Shippo jamás se había comportado de esta manera con ella. Su corazón se contrajo ansioso, le dolía pensar que podría perder la amistad del veterinario y por ese motivo las palabras salieron de sus labios con total sinceridad._

– _...¿Estás enojado conmigo?...–_

 _Se sentía al borde de un abismo, el silencio comenzaba a destruir sus nervios, jamás le había pasado algo como esto en todos los años que se conocían._

–… _¿Ya te sientes mejor?–_

 _Se permitió expulsar el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Su corazón aceleró enviando una ola de alivio por su torrente sanguíneo. ¡Vaya! Por un momento pensó que moriría, después de todo no estaba tan enojado._

– _¡De maravilla! Jamás me he sentido mejor.–_

– _¡Bien! En ese caso ¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba? ¿Puedes imaginar siquiera la desesperación de no saber nada de ti? ¡Nunca habías hecho algo como eso!.–_

 _La morena cerró el ojo izquierdo alejando levemente el móvil de su oreja. Conocía a Shippo a la perfección para saber que estaba furioso, el veterinario jamás alzaba la voz y escucharlo pronunciar palabras duras y verdaderas destrozó el ánimo optimista que ingenuamente mantenía. Por primera vez Rin sentía que su amistad con Shippo estaba deslizándose entre sus dedos sin que pudiera evitarlo, la confianza entre ellos se había marchitado tan rápido como un capullo de primavera, todo terminaría sino lo arreglaba de algún modo._

 _Desde la ventana Sesshomaru frunció el entrecejo, su perfecta audición le permitía escuchar la conversación y no le gustaba el tono con el que ese zorrillo maloliente estaba hablándole a su Conejo._

– _¡Lo sé y lo siento! pero no fue algo que pudiera evitar. Todo fue tan repentino y extraño que ni siquiera yo puedo creerlo. ¡Cuando las cosas inoportunas atacan sabes que no hay mucho que hacer al respecto!–_

– _Esa es una pésima excusa.–_

– _...Lo sé. No pretendo justificar mi falta de tacto pero sabes que en una situación normal hubieras sido el primero en enterarte. Tu y Kohaku son la única familia que me queda… bbueno, qquise ddecir eran o mmejor ddicho eres, ya qque… bbueno yyoo … ees ddecir…–_

 _Rin interrumpió su soliloquio cuando fue demasiado tarde, un rayo atravesó su espina cuando fue consciente de sus palabras y del impacto que debió ocasionar en aquel hermoso mutante que esperaba pacientemente en el otro lado de la habitación. Miró en dirección de Sesshomaru hallándolo con la vista fija mirando el paisaje con aparente despreocupación pero Rin estaba segura que estaba escuchándolo todo, la tensión en los músculos de su espalda daba fe de ello. La sortija invisible le asestó una presión casi dolorosa riñéndola por su falta de tacto. La morena quería que la tierra se la tragara: por arreglar las cosas con su mejor amigo ponía en riesgo su relación con Sesshomaru._

 _¡Ella y su estúpida boca!_

– _tu… tu novio dijo que estabas resfriada…–_

 _La voz de Shippo la trajo de nuevo a la realidad, al menos las cosas estaban mejorando, el tono de voz del pelirrojo había perdido la hostilidad y la molestia. Rin se obligó a calmarse y concluir una cosa a la vez. Escuchar las palabras de Shippo refiriéndose a Sesshomaru como 'su novio' le provocó un dulce latido entre tanta ansiedad. Contemplar la posibilidad de hacer realidad las suposiciones de su mejor amigo confirmaba el anhelo que se venía cultivando desde semanas atrás: Ahora más que nunca debía esclarecer su relación con el licántropo._

– _...Fue un poco más grave que eso pero ya estoy bien. Te prometo que jamás volveré a faltar al trabajo, he sido una pésima jefa y no es correcto el ejemplo que estoy dando, mira que dejarte solo con los pacientes…–_

– _Tómate el tiempo que necesites, yo me haré cargo. No quiero que tu salud recaiga por esforzarte.–_

– _¡Sesshy dijo exactamente lo mismo! Él cree que debo tomar tres días más de descanso pero yo lo considero excesivo, el trabajo es demasiado para ti solo…–_

–… _tu descansa, yo me las arreglaré…–_

– _¿Estás seguro?–_

– _Pierde cuidado.–_

– _Está bien, gracias por entender… ¡Te veo en tres días! ¡Te quiero!–_

 _Cortó la llamada sintiéndose más liviana, pero no por completo. Al menos la situación con Shippo estaba bajo control, luego le explicaría en persona todas las preguntas que su mejor amigo quisiera saber. Ahora un nuevo problema esperaba pacientemente a un lado de su balcón. La morena sentía que su corazón aceleraba poco a poco su ritmo cardíaco, la molestia del pelirrojo no le causó tanta incertidumbre como el silencio pesado y lacerante del elegante hombre de cabello plateado. Rin tragó saliva antes de hablar._

– _Yo...–_

– _Me alegra saber que has solucionado tu problema.–_

 _El corazón de Rin amenazaba con detenerse en medio de su agitada carrera. Los dedos de los pies se sentían fríos y entumecidos, su garganta se había secado ante la expectativa._

– _Sessh… lo que quise decir...–_

– _No tienes porqué darme explicaciones. Te aconsejo que tomes un baño y descanses.–_

– _Pero...–_

– _Estaré trabajando en mi habitación. Descansa. Rin.–_

 _La morena gimoteó un par de veces cuando lo vio pasar frente a ella sin detenerse. Cuando la puerta se abrió con delicadeza, Rin sintió que el calor del cuerpo la abandonó junto con esa mirada de sol._

– _Sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿Verdad?...–_

–… _Lo sé.–_

 _La puerta se cerró con un suave murmullo. Rin se dejó caer de espaldas sintiéndose avergonzada y estúpida. Solo ella tenía la capacidad de arruinar algo intentando reparar otra cosa. Su mirada reparó en el peludo rostro del lobo de felpa, su boca se contrajo en una mueca cuando el labio inferior le tembló y se aferró al suave muñeco que la consolaba con su compañía._

 _Era una verdadera tonta._

…

Los señalamientos anunciaban la llegada al conocido vecindario. Las ruedas del automóvil recorrían la calle con lentitud. La noche pasada los remordimientos no le habían permitido descansar, las palabras sinceras de su Bello Conejo habían desencadenado una serie de inseguridades que no sabía que tenía, él que se consideraba perfecto, se sentía golpeado por una marea profunda de celos tóxicos. Aunque su orgullo reprochara tenía que aceptar que el médico de pacotilla con aliento de infección vaginal había sido una persona importante en la vida de Rin, y aunque ya no tuvieran ningún tipo de relación, su Bello Conejo era incapaz de guardar rencor. El zorrillo pelirrojo era harina de otro costal, no solo era su socio sino su mejor amigo desde la universidad, el Conejo solía decir que era como el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo, tal y como la misma Rin dijo: La única familia que le quedaba…

… O así solía ser.

La frase muda flotó invisible entre ellos cuando estuvo a punto de abandonar la habitación. La racionalidad que aún habitaba en su subconsciente entendía a la perfección las palabras de la morena, ahora no solo contaba con el apoyo de su mejor amigo, sino que lo tenía a él para protegerla, para amarla como nunca nadie lo había hecho, incluso el pulgoso de Inuyasha y la Gruñona la habían acogido como parte de la familia. Rin no estaba sola, ni lo estaría de nuevo.

Se estacionó en la entrada de la vivienda. Apagó el motor tomándose unos segundos para recostó sobre el acojinado asiento cuando se halló rodeado por el silencio en el interior del vehículo, sus ojos repararon en paquete blanco que lo acompañó durante todo el trayecto. Se había desviado únicamente para comprar un pastel Red Velvet¹ en una pastelería exclusiva. La ansiedad que lo persiguió toda la noche era la consciencia que no lo dejaba tranquilo, sentía que se había comportado como un patán a pesar de no haber dicho algo hiriente. Antes de que analizará lo que estaba haciendo, estaba enfrente del mostrador sacando la billetera del bolsillo del pantalón para pagar el inspiró profundo antes de abrir la puerta del deportivo con el pequeño paquete en su mano derecha: En verdad que la situación era ridícula: él, el hombre lobo más feroz de París, había sido domesticado por una humana con olor a vainilla.

….

 _Distrito XIX. Arrondissement-buttes Chaumont. Zona residencial. Momentos antes._

Cuando abrió los ojos ya había anochecido, su habitación se hallaba en penumbras desconcertándola por completo, encendió la lámpara de noche contemplando la obra de arte que había brotado de sus dedos: por primera vez fue capaz de apreciar la belleza de aquel bosque legendario, se sintió maravillada no solo por su habilidad para dibujar en carboncillo, sino por la majestuosidad del paisaje, cada árbol, cada arbusto plasmado en la hoja de papel se le figuraba tan familiar e íntimo que le provocaba un sentimiento de pertenencia extraordinario. Había recorrido en sueños cada recoveco de aquel bosque que sentía que conocía cada uno de sus senderos, cada uno de sus lagos, era tanta su familiaridad que arrogantemente podía reconocer el fulgor de cada una de las estrellas que brillaban sobre la noche oscura. La morena sonrió conmovida, toda su vida había estado asustada de su asombrosa habilidad que le era tan desconocida como bella, esa tarde había aprendido una lección valiosísima acerca de la dualidad de las cosas, ahora entendía un poco mejor las palabras de la hechicera cuando se refería a su situación como un regalo maravilloso… comenzaba a creer que sí lo era. Rin se miró la mano izquierda esperando ver algún tipo de fulgor pero no fue capaz de percibir cambio alguno, a veces era tan sencillo perderse en ese vínculo extraordinario que la unía a su lobo, sí su lobo, porque a pesar de todo aún lo era, Rin sentía que él le pertenecía, si cerraba los ojos podía palpar la enigmática belleza de la ferocidad encarnada en aquel hombre magnífico y conocer los pensamientos que atravesaban esa mente prodigiosa… o así solía ser hasta antes de su percance. Rin suspiró resignada, aún le quedaba mucho por aprender. Guardó el cuaderno en uno de los cajones de su escritorio en espera de su siguiente dibujo, aún debía esforzarse para desentrañar el misterio que envolvía a la enigmática Reina de los Lobos y comprobar que no se trataba de algún invento de su imaginación.

Rin bajó las escaleras estirando los músculos del cuello, el reloj de la sala anunciaba las diecinueve menos treinta, Sesshomaru jamás se había demorado tanto en llegar a casa, ¿Seguiría molesto por el malentendido de la otra noche? Egoístamente esperaba que no, aún desconocía el daño que su respuesta había ocasionado en el temple del licántropo, cierto que se notaba más amable y mucho menos arisco, pero aún así temía su rechazo, era lo único que no podía soportar. La morena suspiró y bajó el último escalón con resignación, tal vez esta noche cenaría solo con la amable ama que le esperaba en la cocina. Estuvo a punto de nombrar a la susodicha cuando la puerta principal se abrió. Su mirada quedó cautiva en ese mar dorado que la observaba fijamente, verlo de pie con su porte regio y elegante de inmediato le aceleró el corazón, la fragancia adictiva y varonil acompañó a la brisa que se coló a través de la puerta entreabierta. Rin sonrió ampliamente al verlo, sus pies actuaron por sí mismos acortando la distancia que los separaba, apenas ahora se volvía consciente de lo mucho que le había echado de menos. Sus orbes castaños titilaban esplendorosos, se puso de puntillas para ayudar a disminuir la altura que los separaba, se sintió plena cuando al alzar el rostro sus labios alcanzaron los suaves labios de marfil compartiendo el mismo latino con su protector. Sesshomaru ya no se encontraba enojado, no necesitaba palabras para saberlo, la sensación inefable se extendía por todo su cuerpo cuando el beso fue correspondido con el mismo anhelo y necesidad, suspiró en la boca del hombre cuando una mano cálida se aferró a su cintura y la pegó al cuerpo macizo liberando un delicioso cosquilleo de la punta de sus pies hasta su cuero cabelludo.

Su vida estaba completa.

–Bienvenido–

– Estoy en casa.

La frase nunca le había parecido tan dulce. Rin sonrió enseñando los dientes, toda la fatiga y el cansancio se evapora ante el ego y la arrogancia que envuelven al dulce cretino. Se abrazó a él tal como lo hacía con Yako, el enorme lobo de peluche que aguardaba en su habitación, el gran brazo la rodeó por los hombros descansando la barbilla sobre el nacimiento de su cabello, Sesshomaru la cobijaba contra sí pero pronto resintió la falta de tacto sobre su cuerpo, los ojos de la morena recayeron en el paquete que era sostenido por la mano de pianista, los orbes castaños parpadearon un par de veces con curiosidad: últimamente a Sesshomaru se le estaba haciendo costumbre llegar a casa con algún obsequio.

–¿Qué es lo que traes ahí?–

–Será tuyo si adivinas.–

La veterinaria de inmediato despegó su rostro del amplió pecho encontrando el gesto relajado y juguetón de aquel mutante narcisista, sonrió al verlo de buen humor.

–¿Y si no lo logro?–

–Puedes despedirte de la sorpresa.–

–No es justo.–

–Claro que lo es. Será la suerte quien decida si te mereces lo que hay en el paquete o no.–

La morena entrecerró los ojos con sospecha. No dejaría que se saliera con la suya, esta vez ganaría.

–¿Llegas tarde a casa con un regalo condicionado? Es usted un genio malvado _Señor Sesshomaru.–_

–Lo soy, harías bien en recordarlo.–

–¿Serías capaz de negarme el glorioso pastel que traes en mano?–

–...–

–¡Eres cruel _Señor Sesshomaru_! Mira que comprar un postre y negarmelo–.

El peliplata le miró sorprendido, no creyó que su Bello Conejo adivinara a la primera, esperaba unos cuantos ruegos antes de ceder ante esa sonrisa encantadora y las pestañas coquetas, pero se sentía desarmado y desnudo. No imaginó perder antes de comenzar. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerró al momento. Rin sonrió dando un par de brinquitos al saber sin palabras al mutante narcisista. Tomó el paquete de la mano de pianista y lo abrió sin dudar examinando el contenido. Una gran sonrisa se imprimió en su rostro creando un alivio en el pecho del licántropo: el desesperante día había valido la pena si podía llegar a casa y ver a Rin feliz y sonriente. Llegar y ser recibido por un beso dulce hacía cada vez más tentadora la idea de quedarse a su lado por siempre, de ser un empresario exitoso viviendo una vida normal a lado de una caótica y torpe chica. Sonrió con una calidez inusitada y levantó la delicada barbilla reclamando la completa atención de la morena que lo miraba con adoración.

—¿Qué sucede Sesshy?–

—Me alegra estar en casa.–

Rin sonrió conmovida y levantó el rostro para encontrarse con los labios del varón. Una chispeante energía los invadió reafirmando el vínculo incansable que los unía más allá de lo imaginaban.

TBC

…..

Notas finales: ¡Uffff! Y recontra ¡Ufffff! Vaya luego de cuatro meses y el capítulo por fin puede ver la luz. Antes de que me asesinen y me disculpé por millonésima vez, debo decir en mi defensa que las ideas llegaban dispersas. He estado escribiendo cuatro partes de Howlling al mismo tiempo, cosas que aún no suceden pero que la musa insiste en mostrarme, no cometeré el error de la vez pasada y dejar ir las ideas y quedarme en blanco cuando llegue el momento. Espero no haberlas decepcionado, la historia aún tiene mucho que contar y las cosas se comienzan a poner interesantes. Traté en englobar toda una idea en el capítulo quise retomar el escenario previo al arco de Marne, seguir a partir del desastre que dejó a su paso el trance violento de nuestra preciosa Rin. Me encantó la primera escena: fue como un trago de agua fresca, ya nos habíamos olvidado del pobre Shippo, pues Helo aquí convertido en un ogro friendzoneado :v pobre, creo que todos hemos pasado por un desajuste emocional. El personaje de shiori me gusta mucho, es un lienzo en blanco que me permite moldearla a mi manera xD eso será divertido jajaja

Amé a ese lobo de peluche! Ya quisiera tener uno así! Tan lindo nuestro Sesshy! Es un romántico de clóset, yo lo sé xD creo en mi particular punto de vista, que Sesshomaru es de ese tipo de hombres que no lo demuestran pero son atentos y consentidores a su fría manera, quiero que esté Sesshomaru explote a su totalidad la humanidad que le era tan desconocida, que tenga defectos y actitudes empáticas que no pudimos ver en el anime. Qué muestre una evolución de sí mismo luego de tanta arrogancia y egocentrismo. Espero que no moleste mucho n.n

¡¿Quién no ha estado en los zapatos de Rin que arruinan algo tratando de reparar otra cosa?! Esos descuidos son los que más duelen u.u La buena noticia es que para todas las que queremos ver SHOJO en estado puro de nuestra querida OTP, déjenme decirles que hemos llegado ¡Por fin! :D el siguiente capítulo es una suculenta y deliciosa combinación fantástica de fantasías de todo tipo. Se pondrá bueno 7w7 no diré más para evitar spoilers (kukuku). Las chicas que me siguen en FB pudieron leer algunos fragmentos de la historia. El cameo de Irasue fue una inspiración bajada del cielo, creo que se pueden dar una idea del lacrimógeno desastre que se aproxima, pero no se asusten que no será pronto… creo xD jajaja

cosas grandes se aproximan w espero tener el tiempo y la inspiración necesaria para poder plasmarlo cuanto antes.

¡Gracias a todas mis hermosas lectoras! Sin ustedes esta historia no tendría vida. En verdad ustedes son el motor que me motiva a continuar cada vez que la vida me sabotea. Gracias y mil gracias más por su paciencia y cariño, prometo seguir esforzándome para regalarles una historia magnífica y diferente.

Las notas de la lectura n.n

 **Efecto Doppler¹:** Aumento o disminución de la frecuencia de una onda sonora cuando la fuente que la produce y la persona que la capta se alejan la una de la otra o se aproximan la una a la otra.

 **Mantras¹:** Un mantra es una palabra sánscrita que se refiere a sonidos (sílabas, palabras, fonemas o grupos de palabras) que, según algunas creencias, tienen algún poder psicológico o espiritual. Los mantras pueden tener o no significado literal o sintáctico. El término mantra proviene de man- ('mente' en sánscrito) y el sufijo instrumental -tra, podría traducirse literalmente como "Instrumento mental".

 **Red Velvet ¹:** Un pastel de terciopelo rojo (Red velvet cake en inglés) es un pastel de chocolate con un color rojo oscuro, rojo brillante o rojo-marrón. Por lo general es preparado como un pastel en capas cubierto con un glaseado de queso cremoso o roux cocinado. Los ingredientes comunes son mantequilla, harina, cacao, y colorante de remolacha o de comida roja (la remolacha se utiliza tradicionalmente).

¡Hasta aquí las notas niñas bellas! Espero que nos veamos pronto y descubramos los secretos que se esconden en el Aullido. Las amo!


	25. Chapter 25

¡Regrese! :D que emoción, estoy tan feliz. Sean bienvenidos a este tan esperado capítulo. Pero no les entretengo más, vayan a leer 7u7

 **Advertencia**

 **El contenido es para mayores de edad, no recomendada para personas con criterio sensible. Debido a algunas situaciones de carácter sexual y violencia se recomienda discreción.**

 **No me hago responsable por castigos o penas capitales derivadas de la lectura de este capítulo.**

 **Este capítulo contiene contenido sexual. Se recomienda discreción.**

 _Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece sus derechos son de R.T yo solo los utilizo sin fines de lucro. La historia es mía._

Sin otro particular, disfruten.

…

Howling by BloodyP

Capítulo 24: L'histoire du petit lapin et du grand loup feroce.

 _Distrito XIX. Arrondissement-Buttes Chaumont. Zona residencial. Esa noche 22:30_

La luna brillante y seductora iluminaba el cielo aquella noche de otoño. Los tímidos rayos de luna se colaban a través de la puerta corrediza llenando de tenue claridad el piso inmaculado de la cocina, la brisa traviesa refrescaba la estancia aligerando el olor a comida que se mantenía en el ambiente. Rin miraba con sus enormes ojos avellana las estrellas incontables que luchan por sobresalir entre la cegadora luz de la ciudad. Los grillos cantaban su canción inteligible rellenado el apacible silencio. La morena suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho amplio y fuerte de Sesshōmaru, los brazos del varón rodeaban su cintura en un gesto protector que la resguardaba del frescor de la noche. En la mesa apenas quedaban restos de la cena y del glorioso pastel, el ama de llaves se había marchado desde hace algún tiempo regalando a la pareja ansiados momentos de privacidad. La barbilla de Sesshōmaru presionaba ligeramente en su sien derecha, las grandes manos de pianista jugaban a acariciar la piel de los brazos dejando un rastro electrizante a su paso. Incontables suspiros escapaban de los labios femeninos al ser inundada por los sonidos de la noche y la embriagante fragancia varonil, Rin se sentía inmersa en un agradable sueño. Sus dedos acicalaba las finas hebras de cabello plateado que parecía cobrar vida bajo los rayos de la luna menguante, desenredaba con suma delicadeza los pequeños e inusuales nudos que hallaba al recorrer la longitud. Con la mira fija en el cielo estrellado Rin restregaba de vez en cuando su cabeza contra aquella muralla protectora llenandola de la inefables sensaciones.

—¿Qué le ha sucedido a tu cabello esta noche?

—¿Qué pasa con él?

—Está inusualmente despeinado. ¿Debo comenzar a preocuparme por tu falta de cuidado personal?

—No lo sé ¿Deberías?

—Siempre tienes un porte elegante y un aspecto refinado, pulcro, cada detalle en su lugar. Eres tan perfecto que llega a ser escalofriante, casi tétrico.

—¿Es envidia lo que escucho?

—Tal vez. Pero tomando en cuenta que eres un mutante no debería sorprenderme.

—¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no lo soy?

—Las suficientes. Me resulta difícil de creer.

—Me doy cuenta. Pero te entiendo, mi superioridad es abrumadora, es normal que un humano no lo comprenda, siéntete libre de admirarme todo lo que te plazca— Rin sonrió girando sobre su eje, los orbes castaños de inmediato buscaron las iridiscencias doradas que adquirían ese brillo extraordinario en la oscuridad. Con el ápice de los dedos deslizó los dígitos por la longitud de las hebras platinadas desenredando el cabello. Sesshōmaru la observó con detenimiento, la serenidad que emanaba de ella era casi palpable.

—¿La llamada de Shippo aún te tiene tan molesto como para que conduzcas de manera imprudente?— Los párpados del licántropo se elevaron levemente, el ceño de Rin estaba contraído en una mueca de molestia y preocupación. —Sabes lo que opino de los accidentes automovilísticos, jamás me perdonaré si algo te pasa por mi culpa. —El empresario suavizó la expresión, con su mano derecha acunó la mejilla femenina deslizando el pulgar sobre la tersa piel.

—Lamento preocuparte, esto no es tu culpa _Mon Cher,_ es… difícil de explicar.— El gesto de Rin se profundizó. Sesshōmaru delineó el contorno del rostro apreciándole como si el mero tacto pudiera fragmentar la superficie.— Ya deberías saberlo, los lobos somos sumamente territoriales, defender lo que nos pertenece es parte de nuestra naturaleza.

—¿Pero eso qué tiene que ver con…?— el dedo de Sesshōmaru se posó sobre los labios impidiéndole continuar.

—Desde el primer instante te considero parte de mí, llevas mi olor en casi todo tu cuerpo, no permitiré que nadie se te acerque o te toque siquiera. — Rin relajó la expresión cuando su corazón latió apresurado, las palabras bañadas en esa voz de terciopelo la llenaban de una sensación indescriptible que hacía su piel estremecer. La oscuridad que se escondía detrás de los espejos dorados resaltaban el peligro que reside en aquel miraje, uno del que únicamente ella estaba a salvo. —No obstante, soy perfectamente capaz de controlar mi temperamento y entender que se trata de alguien importante para ti.— Rin se permitió esbozar una sonrisa y sin dudarlo cruzó los brazos detrás del cuello del empresario. Sesshōmaru rodeó la estrecha cintura pegándola a su cuerpo.

—¿Entonces no estás enojado conmigo?

—De alguna forma que aún no comprendo, soy incapaz de hacerlo.

—¿Entonces por qué llegaste tarde?

—Asuntos de la oficina, pero confío en que no sucederá de nuevo.

—Estoy segura que es obra de ese alienígena.

—En parte lo es.— Sesshōmaru sonrió al ver el adorable puchero de Rin e incrementó la sonrisa cuando la morena soltó su cuello y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. De nuevo el coqueteo inconsciente se hacía presente entre los dos, el Conejo no se daba cuenta que el movimiento marcaba con claridad la redondez de sus senos bajo la ropa incitándolo a tener miles de pensamientos indecorosos en medio de conversaciones importantes.

—Es un hecho que no me quiere cerca de ti.

—Efectivamente.

—¿¡Por qué!?

—Cree que me mantuviste secuestrado y me forzaste a hacer cosas denigrantes que atentan en contra de la moralidad y las buenas costumbres.—la indignación grabada en el bello rostro de Rin era deleitable, Sesshōmaru sabía lo que vendría a continuación, así que retiró los brazos de la cintura femenina enfundando las manos en los bolsillos delanteros del pantalón.

—¿¡Secuestro!? ¡¿Cosas que atentan contra la moralidad?! ¡¿Buenas costumbres?! ¡¿EN SERIO?! ¿En dónde rayos tiene la cabeza _ese Marcianito?_ ¡¿Cómo puede pensar eso?! ¡Te rescaté en medio del bosque cuando estabas malherido, te alimenté con carne de la mejor calidad, me aseguré que hicieras ejercicio, te mantuve limpio y cómodo! De no ser porque te negaste rotundamente tendrías completo tu esquema de vacunación. ¡¿Y aún así cree que te maltraté?!

—No le puedes culpar, me encontró vistiendo una bata ridícula… estando completamente desnudo.— El rostro de Rin perdió los colores antes de sonrojarse con furia, abrió y cerró la boca sin idear argumentos válidos para defenderse. Era muy buen punto. Encontró interesantísimo el hecho que las uñas de sus pies no estuvieran pintadas y anotó mentalmente que debería hacerlo pronto. Llevó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja cuando se aclaró la garganta y recuperó un poco de la dignidad perdida.

—No es como si fueras mi esclavo sexual o algo por el estilo...— masculló entre dientes desviando la mirada al piso nuevamente. Sesshōmaru levantó una ceja cuando escuchó con claridad el comentario del Conejo. Sonrió malévolo antes de descender y rozar con su hálito la pequeña oreja de Rin deleitándose antes de tiempo con la reacción de la mujer.

—Eso te gustaría ¿No es así?— A Rin se le escapó una aguda exclamación cuando de improviso Sesshōmaru depositó un beso húmedo justo debajo de su oreja obligándola a aferrarse a la costosa camisa color blanco cuando su espalda se arqueó y su cabeza giró hacia atrás ansiando más de ese contacto. Las manos grandes de Sesshōmaru viajaron a las caderas femeninas pegándolas con firmeza a su pelvis, Rin se estremeció al sentir a través de la fábrica la dureza del licántropo, sus piernas se volvieron gelatina sintiéndose flácidas y sin fuerza cuando Sesshōmaru mordisqueó su cuello arrebatándole suspiros agudos e incrementando la humedad en su entrepierna.

—"Claro que me gustaría. Joder"

Su mente traicionera respondió sin dudar, pero de su boca solo brotaban sonidos vergonzosos que cada vez era más difíciles de contener. Rin abrió los ojos al ser embargada por una necesidad que reconoció al instante, un insistente hormigueo en el centro de su vientre amenazaba con humedecerse ante la clara súplica de su cuerpo. La mirada de Sesshōmaru estaba oscurecida por el deseo manteniendo la respiración pesada y los hombros tensos, el agarre en sus caderas se aflojó apartandola de él, el lenguaje corporal del hombre gritaba dominación e incrementa la tensión sexual que la recorre. Rin abrió la boca para protestar pero de inmediato fue invadida por la boca hambrienta del hombre de cabello plateado. Rin abrió los labios ansiando sentir la ferocidad que en más de una ocasión le había robado el aliento, quería descubrir los secretos ocultos en esa piel de marfil, dejarse seducir por ese magnetismo animal que caracterizaba al hombre frente a ella. Sonrió cuando la presión en su cuerpo incrementó y el beso de volvió pasional, casi salvaje. Su boca fue asaltada por una ola de dominio puro, al saborear la saliva del hombre que le acariciaba la lengua con la suya y poder respirar el mismo aire que él, la tentaba a compartir algo más que simples besos. Rin arqueó la espalda eliminando el espacio que los separaba. Anhelaba dejarse llevar por ese mar de sensaciones y perderse a la deriva de la satisfacción.

Un suspiro agudo y entrecortado escapó de sus labios cuando las manos recorrieron la curva de su espalda deteniendo su recorrido de manera abrupta cuando el oxígeno se terminó. Sesshōmaru pegó su frente a la suya sosegando su respiración, Rin se obligó a imitarlo apoyando su peso en la planta de los pies descendiendo un par de centímetros. El sonrojo en sus mejillas era notorio, sus labios entreabiertos estaban ligeramente hinchados y enrojecidos, su respiración agitada hacía que su pecho subiera y bajara de forma irregular, la humedad en su ropa interior era lo suficiente evidente como para avergonzarla pero por primera vez no parecía importarle. Rin se mordió los labios cuando se percibió insatisfecha, darse cuenta que ansiaba sentir las manos de Sesshōmaru sobre ella buscando mayor contacto incrementaba la presión acumulada en su vientre. Con la mirada vidriosa, la morena trató de hallar su mismo anhelo en la mirada de oro, pero no lo encontró, el empresario permanecía con los ojos cerrados pareciendo tan imperturbable como siempre, las grandes manos abandonaron el refugio de su cuerpo generando en ella un vacío interno, verlo tomar distancia generó una desagradable sensación frustrandola sin motivo.

Sesshōmaru abrió los ojos lentamente cuando recuperó el control de su cuerpo, la presión en su pantalón había disminuido lo suficiente para pasar desapercibida. La mano izquierda acarició la acalorada mejilla de la joven que lo miraba de forma indescifrable, pudo reconocer con diversión la tensión sexual que parecía recorrerla de pies a cabeza, el labio inferior estaba preso entre sus dientes blancos conteniendo las palabras que el licántropo tanto anhelaba escuchar. Sonrió internamente antes de depositar un beso sobre el flequillo de su Conejo y hundir la nariz en el cabello sedoso.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina de Rin cuando los labios de Sesshōmaru rozaron su oreja derecha, la espalda femenina se arqueó ligeramente cerrando los ojos al exponer la piel de su cuello invitándolo a continuar. El hormigueo sutil permaneció danzando por donde la respiración del varón golpeara contra su piel, un suspiro prolongado indicaba la satisfacción en el roce. Sesshōmaru fracasó en su intento de guardar distancia apoderándose en forma posesiva de la estrecha cintura, conforme el hombre olía pausadamente el efluvio de su cabello llenándose de su aroma y calor, la encerraba en un celoso abrazo.

—Sesshōmaru…

El nombre escapó de sus labios con naturalidad. Fue aún más natural entregarse a la vorágine de emociones que se desataron con el beso, pudo reconocer en aquel tacto sublime un sentimiento abrumador que nunca había sentido con tanta fuerza en una caricia sutil, casi fugaz. La humedad y el calor fueron reemplazadas por devoción. Sesshōmaru la besaba con fervor, en cada movimiento de sus labios contra los suyos surgía poesía pura, un cantar compuesto únicamente para venerarla con dulzura. La danza acompasaba sus respiraciones intranquilas, Rin cruzó los brazos en el cuello masculino vibrando cuando su silueta fue apresada de nuevo contra el cuerpo fuerte. Las manos sobre su cintura se mantenían inusualmente quietas pero podía palpar el hambre que recorría las venas del varón y que incrementa su propia temperatura. Aún con la mente nublada por el deseo Rin no pudo evitar decepcionarse cuando el calor de aquel cuerpo duro y fornido se apartó dándole un respiro. Sesshōmaru se apartaba de ella dándole la espalda con los hombros tensos y la respiración pesada, cuando su voz la alcanzó estaba tan ronca que por un momento le fue irreconocible.

—Estaré en mi habitación.

El cabello largo y plateado ondeó cuando el hombre se retiró de la cocina a grandes zancadas. El viento sopló consolando a la joven de cabello negro que miraba la dirección tomada por el licántropo, retrocedió lo suficiente para apoyarse en la pared y deslizarse hasta el enmoquetado piso. Su corazón latía agitado tratando de sosegar el calor que la recorría de pies a cabeza, el hormigueo se negaba a desaparecer manteniéndola presa de las hechizantes caricias que aún danzaban sobre su piel. La presión en su feminidad era más molesta que nunca. Nunca antes había sentido la abrumadora sensación que se extendía por sus piernas, ni siquiera en los mejores momentos que pasó con Kohaku llegó a experimentar tal urgencia por calmar su placer. Era una presión recalcitrante que surgía de lo profundo de su intimidad y se anclaba en su corazón, sentir una marea de adrenalina inundando sus miembros rogando por apaciguar el fuego que la carcomía, era ser arrastrada por una ola de lujuria y deseo desbordante que tenía olor a cedro y patchouli…

Deseaba a Sesshōmaru como nunca creyó que desearía a hombre alguno.

El anillo se ajustó disipando sus dudas, los orbes marrones observaron a detalle la borrosa sortija que se ceñía a su dedo a la perfección, elevó la mano de tal forma que la luz de la luna acaricia con su brillo la pálida superficie notando los detalles a relieve: era de color plateado con dos líneas que recorrían la circunferencia entrelazándose por el centro. Rin cerró los ojos con fuerza descansando la vista para ver el anillo con mayor nitidez pero al abrir los ojos la visión fugaz había desaparecido. La morena suspiró desilucionada y apoyó su cabeza en la pared ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Debería subir y hablar con Sesshōmaru? ¿O debería dormirse antes de seguir imaginando indecencias?

—¡Ay Rin en qué problema te metiste ahora!

….

El agua corría dejando ríos por todo su cuerpo, el agua helada erizaba su piel amainando el sofocante calor que circulaba por sus venas. El peliplata alzó el rostro permitiendo que el agua le besara la frente mientras su mano izquierda masajeaba su masculinidad extrayendo las últimas gotas de su semilla. Se sentía patético y derrotado. Ha perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que se ha desahogado de la misma manera: la humana ha doblegado su orgullo en demasiadas ocasiones con una facilidad espeluznante, es sorprendente la habilidad con la que esa pequeña mujer lo persuade obteniendo de él actos gentiles, infectádolo de una ternura inusitada que toma el control en momentos inesperados, resulta absurdo que el cazador haya caído en su propia trampa. Es irónico que el lobo se haya arrancado la piel para pertenecer en el rebaño, que la mascota elija quedarse para proteger a su dueña. Porque ya no le avergüenza reconocer que se enamoró de ella desde que la vio llorar la noche que Kohaku abandonó la casa por última vez, lo verdaderamente humillante era no ser correspondido.

Sesshōmaru cerró la mano izquierda en puño y la derecha peinó hacia atrás su cabello mojado. Un anhelo profundo nació en él en los días que estuvo cautivo en el cuerpo de un lobo, mirándola día día disgustado por los defectos que aprendió a amar comprendió las palabras de su padre, reconocer sus sentimientos había sido confuso y difícil, pero si era sincero consigo mismo le gustaba la persona en la que se convertía cuando ella estaba cerca de él. Aún cuando el filo mortal de la ferocidad que se esconde entre sus fauces se ciñó alrededor del cuello de Rin, ella se mantuvo firme alejando con su resplandor toda la oscuridad que siempre amenazaba con tomar el control y sumergirlo en un frenesí sangriento. Había llegado a su vida como una relajante brisa que trajo consigo un rocío de primavera a su corazón invernal derritiendo con su candor todas las barreras disfrazadas de indiferencia que labró durante años con odio y resentimiento. Sin proponérselo Rin había domado a la bestia que habitaba en él: Ella era capaz de acelerarle el pulso con tan solo un toque sobre su piel de mármol, desataba una efervescencia incontrolable cuando la pequeña boca se rendía ante sus besos tentandolo con la ingenua pasión que tenía el sabor de lo prohibido. Un instinto incontenible emerge de sus entrañas instando a protegerla a cada momento, a alejar para siempre toda la soledad que la persiguió por años apagando el brillo que ahora poco a poco recuperaba su intensidad.

Sesshōmaru suspiró, cerró la llave del agua dejando que los restos de humedad abandonaran su cuerpo, sus ojos dorados notaron una sombra borrosa sobre su dedo anular, abrió y cerró la mano izquierda en repetidas ocasiones cuando la visión hubo desaparecido. El licántropo suspiró antes de salir de la ducha, se sentía como un tonto al contemplar su reflejo en el espejo del baño del cuarto de huéspedes. En otras circunstancias ya habría salido de cacería buscando satisfacerse, elegir tal vez a alguna dama de noble cuna o alguna escandinava desconocida y sumergirse en el juego de seducción para saciar su líbido con cuánta belleza desfilará frente a sus ojos, pero la realidad era muy distinta, sus sentidos de cazador estaban enfocados en una sola presa. Su atención estaba fijo en el movimiento del cabello negro y sedoso, en el olor de la piel nacarada que vibraba cada vez que sus dedos rozaban la superficie, se mantenía fresco el sabor de la saliva de Rin en sus labios y no dejaba de preguntarse si su intimidad sabría tan dulce como su boca. Los gemidos ahogados de la morena aún resonaban en sus oídos aumentando su excitación, cada vez la percibía más desinhibida a su lado pero no lo suficiente como para hacerla dar el primer paso. Esa noche estuvo a punto de claudicar en su determinación y tomarla en la cocina e inundar con agudos y hambrientos gemidos femeninos toda la planta baja de la casa reclamando lo que por derecho le pertenece, pero se obligó a mantenerse firme, usó todo su autocontrol para separarse de ella y refugiarse en la seguridad de su habitación. Al cerrar la puerta de la recámara con una presión insoportable en su entrepierna supo que era un perdedor que había huido por primera vez de una mujer, él el seductor más cotizado de todo París había dejado pasar una placentera oportunidad única y tal vez irrepetible, era tan irónico que no pudo evitar reírse de sí mismo y su patética situación.

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza arrojando incontables gotas alrededor de la habitación. Se secó el cuerpo y el cabello con calma antes de calzarse los pantalones del pijama de seda color negro y cubrirse con una bata antes de abandonar el cuarto de baño, pudo vislumbrar sobre la mesita de noche la luz parpadeante de su móvil notificando la interminable lista de pendientes que aguardaban por su aprobación. Negó en silencio dirigiéndose a la puerta principal, necesitaba verla antes de hundirse en los pendientes de su imperio financiero que reclaman urgentes su atención.

La tenue luz iluminaba el pasillo. El susurro de las pantuflas resonaba en la silente calma. El licántropo avanzó sigiloso hasta el dormitorio de la morena. La luz del Interior se encontraba apagada, seguramente Rin se encontraba dormida. Sesshōmaru suspiró abriendo la puerta con sumo cuidado. En el centro de la cama la mujer más fascinante que ha conocido permanece abrazada al enorme lobo de peluche, las facciones de su rostro demuestran la tranquilidad de su descanso. El peliplata avanzó hasta rodear el borde de la cama, le encantaba observar con detenimiento, se sentó en el suelo de manera que su rostro quedara a la misma altura. Era curioso encontrarla dormida tan temprano, desde la segunda noche que pasaron en el viñedo se había hecho una grata costumbre conversar hasta las primeras horas de la madrugada, hablar de todo y nada deleitándose con la conexión que los unía. Sesshōmaru se permitió sonreír. Solamente la noche anterior se habían distanciado un poco a raíz de esa llamada telefónica. Si algo le tenía que agradecer a la Hechicera, era la paz que había comprado para Rin. Ignoraba el costo de aquella quietud pero admirarla dormir de manera apacible lo llenaba de una satisfacción inexplicable, verla fruncir el ceño y balbucear mientras abrazaba al esponjoso peluche eran indicativos de que estaba durmiendo como cualquier persona. Las pesadillas parecían haberse quedado en el pasado.

Con suma delicadeza acarició un mechón de cabello llevándolo hasta sus labios. Adoraba cada uno de los detalles de esa mujer, y protegería a toda costa la paz que la envolvía.

—Sessh… — El licántropo sonrió cuando la morena se revolvió sobre las mantas con el peluche a cuestas. —… ese pastel es mío zzzz…

El empresario se puso de pie. La cubrió con las mantas lo mejor que pudo y se retiró a su habitación. Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer.

…..

 _Distrito XIX. Arrondissement-Buttes Chaumont. Zona residencial. Día siguiente. 17:30_

Rin observó a detalle el bosquejo que acababa de dibujar. Aún le sorprendía haberlo hecho. Durante la tarde se había dedicado a practicar las enseñanzas de la druida. Luego de hablar durante horas con Kagome acerca de la próxima vendimia y los avances que había conseguido, la Hechicera le animó a continuar explotando esa parte de su poder, descubrir su talento para el carboncillo y canalizar de esa manera toda esa energía negativa que le paralizada hasta casi perder la razón, así que luego de almorzar con Amélie y recibir un texto de Sesshōmaru que le avisaba que llegaría a tiempo para la cena, Rin se dedicó a dibujar. Al principio fue complicado, su mente inquieta no lograba visualizar cosa alguna, trató de plasmar lo primero que cruzaba sus pensamientos pero fue inútil, también trato de forzarse a recordar los sueños que había tenido pero tampoco funcionó. No fue hasta que arrugó la hoja en donde había garabateado un par de cosas y la lanzó al bote de basura que enfocó su atención en el majestuoso peluche sobre su cama. La primera impresión que tuvo fue que Sesshōmaru estaba mirándola fijamente. Sonrió al recordar los días en los que su adorado lobo la acompañaba al trabajo, extrañaba abrazarlo durante las noches antes de dormir y molestarlo con las tontas comparaciones entre los lobos y los perros. Poco a poco su sonrisa se volvió melancólica, han sucedido demasiadas cosas desde entonces, el fiero guardián se había transformado en un hombre maravilloso, cada detalle en él era perfecto, se sentía embelesada cuando esos ojos dorados la miraban fijamente, era como contemplar una obra maestra de la naturaleza. Sin darse cuenta sus manos habían viajado hasta el papel afirmando el carboncillo, dejándose llevar por la inefable sensación que Sesshōmaru producía en ella, Rin entró en trance y comenzó a plasmar su dibujo.

Horas más tarde la morena observaba maravillada los intrínsecos detalles que definían su obra. Ahora que podía mirarlo fijamente, le parecía recordar vagamente ese lugar. Era una explanada en medio del bosque, el plenilunio iluminaba la cabaña que se alzaba majestuosa en medio de los pinos. A pesar de estar hecha completamente de madera el exquisito gusto estaba plasmado en los detalles de la arquitectura. Era notorio que fue construida con amor. Cambió de hoja encontrándose con un lago maravilloso, las montañas cubiertas con un manto nevado se reflejaban en la superficie del agua. Árboles milenarios enmarcan la orilla. De alguna manera Rin sabía que el agua era cristalina y helada, con un fuerte olor a pino inundando el valle secreto. Un tercer dibujo cayó sobre su escritorio y la sonrisa ya no pudo contenerse. Era un retrato de Sesshōmaru: el gesto serio era suavizado por una amabilidad que solo se hacía presente cuando estaba con ella. La morena sonrió abrazando el dibujo contra su pecho, se dejó envolver por la cálida sensación que el licántropo sembraba en su pecho. Guardó los dibujos en la gaveta y se puso de pie estirando sus músculos. Miró la hora en el reloj digital decidiendo que se daría un baño y dedicaría unas horas a su cuidado personal antes de la llegada de Sesshōmaru.

Un par de horas después, la suela de los zapatos de diseñador resonaron con suavidad en el piso del pasillo de la segunda planta. Frente a él la puerta se alza silenciosa como un celoso guardián. El empresario suspiró, Jaken estaba a punto de volverlo loco con tanto reproche justificado. Jamás creyó que los rumores de la oficina acerca de su hábil asistente fueran reales: siempre supuso que eran exageraciones de esos vagos oficinistas que no perdían ocasión para pedir menos trabajo y más dinero, pero ahora cada vez que veía entrar a su oficina al asistente contable quería esconderse detrás del ordenador con tal de que no lo atacarán con un sermón kilométrico de la responsabilidad, hiciera molestas comparaciones entre él y los logros de su madre o le pusiera una pila interminable de documentos para leer y revisar. Comenzaba a creer que necesitaba tomar otro período vacacional indefinido. Suspiró meneando la cabeza cuando sus nudillos tocaron un par de veces la madera anunciando su llegada la melodiosa voz se coló a través de la barrera permitiéndole el acceso. Le pareció tener un déja vù cuando al abrir la puerta se reveló al enorme lobo de peluche custodiando a la morena que estaba sentada en la cama de manera graciosa: Rin luchaba por encontrar una posición cómoda para manipular los dedos de sus pies que tenían una especie de esponja multicolor... o al menos eso creía. El ceño del peliplata se frunció con curiosidad.

¿Qué era lo que el Conejo trataba de hacer?

—Te lastimarás.— Rin lo miró con sus grandes ojos marrones mientras le sonreía ampliamente. Sesshōmaru tragó saliva: los gestos inocentes de Conejo avivaba el deseo que sentía por ella, verla tan angelical solo seducía a la bestia que habitaba en su interior. El peliplata se aclaró la garganta al acercarse. La cama se hundió bajo su peso cuando tomó asiento en el borde del colchón justo frente a la morena.

—No lo haré, es falta de práctica.

—¿Qué tratas de hacer? ¿Acrobacias o algo por el estilo?

—Supuse que sería buena idea consentirme. No recuerdo la última vez que que dedique algo de tiempo para mí— Sesshōmaru no dejaba de observar al Conejo recién bañado, respiró profundo inhalando el efluvio del shampoo y demás productos femeninos que aturden sus sentidos y no le permitían pensar con claridad. ¿Qué era ese olor que realzaba la vainilla? ¿Lavanda acaso? Debía prestarle más atención a los productos de higiene diaria, acababa de descubrir una combinación peligrosa que ponía en riesgo su autocontrol. —¿Qué color te gusta más?— la mirada del licántropo recayó en los pequeños frascos de pintura que estaban al centro de la cama, una docena de colores diferentes luchaban por llamar su atención, pero la decisión estuvo tomada al sujetar con sus dedos largos aquel color rojo escarlata.

—Este.

—¡Estaba pensando lo mismo!— Rin se acomodó sobre la cama estirando las piernas, el pantalón de su pijama se había arremolinado a la altura de su pantorrilla. Sesshōmaru la observaba con detenimiento deleitándose con el tenue resplandor que la rodeaba, inconscientemente giró su cuerpo sentándose sobre su pierna izquierda de tal forma que pudiera apreciar todos los movimientos de la morena. La vio morderse el labio inferior cuando halló una posición incómoda para llevar a cabo su cometido. Sesshōmaru frunció el ceño: si permanecía mucho tiempo en esa posición antinatural podría lastimarse la espalda. El Demonio Blanco rodó los ojos y atrajo hacia sí los menudos pies apoyándolos sobre su rodilla flexionada tomando por sorpresa a la joven veterinaria. —¿Q-qué e-estás h-hac-ciendo?— Sesshōmaru la ignoró y procedió a destapar el frasco que seguía en su poder, arrugó la nariz un instante cuando el fuerte olor a disolvente se esparció por todo el cuarto.

—Quédate quieta. —El corazón de Rin latía tan apresurado que su rostro demostraba parte de la cómoda vergüenza que la consumía: jamás imaginó que compartiría con Sesshōmaru un ambiente de tanta intimidad y confianza, se sentía sumamente tímida y emocionada, las mariposas en su estómago revoloteaban sin control amenazando con migrar por todo su sistema. Con el arrebol calentando su mejillas Rin contempló con ojos brillosos la delicadeza en los movimientos aristocráticos de aquel hombre magnífico: la concentración que se apoderaba de sus facciones perfectas lo dotaban de un atractivo sublime, casi divino. Rin aún pensaba que ser tan hermoso debería ser ilegal, la mujer que se adueñara de su corazón sería sin duda muy afortunada...

Una punzada de molestia se instaló en su pecho cuando imaginó a Sesshōmaru vestido con un elegante traje sastre del brazo de una mujer sin rostro tan sofisticada y refinada como él. Frunció el ceño y apretó los labios de un lado a otro formando un tierno mohín, solo de pensarlo se le formaba un revoltijo en el estómago y unas indomables ganas de estrangular algo se hacían presentes. No quería que alguien más tuviera la atención de ese mutante narcisista hermoso y perfecto, tampoco le agradaba que el alienígena retuviera más tiempo del necesario a Sesshōmaru y a propósito le hiciera llegar tarde para la cena, ese _marcianito_ tenía que entender que él prefirió ir a vivir con ella dejando atrás la vida de lujos y extravagancias que seguramente tenía, que era él quien quiso compartir su vida con ella…

Fue entonces cuando entendió. Las expresiones abandonaron su rostro dejándolo en blanco. Su mente detuvo de manera abrupta el tren de pensamientos. De pronto todo cobró sentido como si le hubieran vaciado un balde de agua fría sobre la cabeza despejando la verdad con una certeza escalofriante y reveladora:

Sesshōmaru la quería.

Todos los mensajes ocultos en el comportamiento del empresario fueron tan claros y refrescantes como una lluvia de verano: Las ojeras debajo de sus preciosos ojos dorados que no le abandonaba desde el día de la extraña premonición, la falta de apetito que mostraba últimamente, la distancia constante que tomaba cuando los abrazos adquirían matices íntimos, cuando se limitaba a observarla en silencios prolongados, los regalos espontáneos que la sorprendían cada vez que regresaba de la oficina, las bromas sarcásticas y los comentarios en doble sentido que lograban ponerla nerviosa y todos aquellos besos esporádicos adquirieron significado. La inseguridad que sentía se esfumó ante la certeza frente a sus ojos, la tibieza en su corazón se esparció por su torrente sanguíneo inundando de inefable emoción su sonrisa. El tono de frío que Sesshōmaru le mostraba en ese momento era abrumador, la coraza de indiferencia hacía mucho se había derretido y ella apenas ahora era capaz de percibirlo. Verlo frente a ella, actuando con tanta naturalidad y participando en sus ocurrencias cotidianas transformaron su emoción en una conmovedora nostalgia que nubló su mirada volviéndola cristalina. Nadie nunca la había procurado con semejante ternura y afecto.

Sesshōmaru percibió el cambio en el semblante de Rin, despegó la mirada de los pequeños pies del Conejo sorprendiendose al encontrar una acuosa mirada. Un calor se instaló en su pecho conmoviendo su frío semblante, justo ahora Rin parecía un gazapo asustado y solo, un pequeño conejo habitando en una madriguera vacía que alguna vez tuvo calor de hogar. Le pareció mirar un ángel con las alas rotas. Tragó con dificultad cerrando el frasco de pigmento.

—¿Rin?

—¿Qué estás haciendo Sesshōmaru?

—Creo que es obvio que me encargo de tus pies.

—No me refiero a eso. ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué _sigues_ aquí?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?— La lengua de Rin se adhirió a su paladar cuando los ojos del cazador se fijaron en ella. El licántropo estiró el brazo acariciando el húmedo cabello ébano, se maravilló con la textura antes de llevar el largo cadejo a sus labios y aspirar el aroma. —¿Qué es lo que no comprendes?

—A ti. Estás aquí justo ahora actuando como si en verdad fueras mi novio y… y yo me siento confundida...

—¿A qué le tienes miedo?— la morena bajó la vista y sujetó el borde de su pijama con los puños apretados. Sesshōmaru acortó la distancia que los separaba logrando que Rin flexionara las piernas que permanecían apoyadas en su rodilla.

—…

—Rin...

—No quiero de nuevo un corazón roto.

—¿Por qué lo tendrías?— la morena se mordió los labios incrementando la incertidumbre del empresario, pero de pronto una corazonada lo golpeó en el centro de la frente. —¿Acaso estás enamorada de mi?— el aliento del licántropo golpeó la piel de su rostro. Rin levantó la mirada perdiéndose en el mar dorado que la miraba fijamente.

—¿Cómo no estarlo? Si cada vez que me besas siento que el mundo bajo mis pies se estremece. Mi corazón se acelera al escuchar tu voz, mi piel vibra cuando te tengo cerca. No… no puedo pensar con claridad cuando estamos juntos ni dejar de pensarte cuando estamos separados. Te necesito tanto que no imaginó mi vida sin ti.—

Un impulso que se esparcía por su pecho se apoderó del licántropo, aprovechó que tenía a su merced las delgadas piernas de Rin y sin dudar Sesshōmaru la atrajo hacia sí sentándola en su regazo. Rin se dejó abrazar por el calor del cuerpo de Sesshōmaru, su corazón latía ansioso, expuesto. La cercanía de ese hombre era abrumadora, la pelinegra dejó caer el cuello hacia atrás cuando el licántropo comenzó a respirar sobre su piel liberando el hormigueo estimulante que ya se había tatuado en ella.

—Te lo preguntaré de nuevo: ¿A qué le temes?— la voz de Sesshōmaru golpeó ronca contra su cuello, las grandes manos viajaban por su espalda turnándose para sostener su nuca. Rin halló su voz entre los susurros que emergen de sus labios en intervalos de los besos que el varón regaba sobre su piel.

—A verte marchar...— Sesshōmaru mordió su cuello con firmeza cuando supo que no estaba diciéndole toda la verdad.— ¡… con una mujer mejor que yo!— la lengua de Sesshōmaru danzaba sobre la piel nacarada recompensando su sinceridad. El agarre en torno a la cadera de Rin se volvió celoso y posesivo, la erección del empresario se alzaba inquieta bajo la ropa, en el fuerte pecho se agitaba un avispero, las esperanzas que creyó marchitas renacen ante él más tangibles que nunca. Al fin, su mayor deseo se materializa ante sus ojos. —Contéstame Sesshōmaru. ¿Estará a salvo mi corazón si lo pongo en tus manos?

—No. — La espalda de Rin se tensó al escuchar la respuesta tajante y determinada, pero su confusión se esfumó en el momento que el licántropo la tendió sobre el colchón sometiéndola con su cuerpo. Las manos de pianista apresaron las muñecas de Rin por encima de su cabeza dejándola expuesta y vulnerable ante él. Los orbes chocolate estaban fijos en el cazador, la morena sentía esa ola de ferocidad emerger del peliplata excitándola cuando la dureza del hombre golpeó su intimidad. —Jamás estarás a salvo estando conmigo. Nunca debes olvidar que soy un monstruo y si te entregas a mí no habrá manera de que te deje ir, te lo dije antes y te lo repito ahora: me perteneces desde esa noche de plenilunio y si no me detienes ahora serás mía para siempre.

Rin suspiró extasiada. Escuchar la firmeza en las palabras de su lobo le calentaba el cuerpo y el corazón, pero no bastaba, necesitaba una respuesta más concisa. El deseo era una emoción intensa pero pasajera. Ella había expuesto sus sentimientos y él permanecía tan hermético como de costumbre. Necesitaba más de él.

En todos los sentidos.

—¿Por qué? No lo entiendo. Lo tienes todo. Puedes tener a la mujer que quieras comiendo de la palma de tu mano pero insistes en estar aquí, conmigo: con una huérfana con problemas mentales que no tiene nada que ofrecerte.

—Es demasiado errónea la percepción que tienes de tí misma.

—¡Entonces dime! ¡Ya has roto tu maldición! nada te ata a mí ahora, eres libre de marcharte ¿Por qué no lo has hecho?— Sesshōmaru apretó los dientes y dejó escapar un gruñido ronco de frustración. Siguiendo sus impulsos se empujó golpeando la cálida entrada haciéndola gemir. Rin arqueó la espalda y abrió las piernas cobijando al invasor, su cabeza se hundió en la almohada conforme Sesshōmaru se frotaba contra ella calmando por un momento la intensa comezón que los carcome por dentro. La bestia comenzaba a tomar el control, la morena lo sabía debido al hormigueo en su piel, el cambio de energía del peliplata estaba tomando rumbos oscuros pero Rin estaba demasiado aturdida para pensar correctamente, demasiado excitada para prestarle atención.

—¿Crees que me aburriré de ti? ¿Qué me marcharé cuando obtenga lo que quiero?— el licántropo embistió con mayor fuerza dándole énfasis a sus palabras, Rin cerró los ojos y abrió los labios nublada por el deseo, la temperatura de su cuerpo comenzaba a incrementar, la peligrosa energía sobrenatural se hacía presente con mayor nitidez pero en ella no existía una pizca de temor. Las grandes manos de Sesshōmaru la sostenían con algo de rudeza, la posición enmarca los redondos senos de la veterinaria haciéndolos ver tentadores y llenos, pero eso no lo desvió del enojo que atravesaba su espina. Sesshōmaru estaba fúrico como pocas veces lo había visto. —¡¿Crees que te dejaré como lo hizo el imbécil de Kohaku?!— Sesshōmaru escupió el nombre con desprecio y arrancó los botones de la pijama de Rin de un solo jalón exponiendo el torso de la joven. La respiración del licántropo se había hecho pesada mientras estrujaba el trozo de tela preso en su puño, las uñas de sus manos se alargaron un par de centímetros, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por un velo escarlata de furia desmedida. Recordar la manera tan cobarde en la descubrieron la infidelidad del médico hervía un cólera profunda al darse cuenta del enorme daño que había causado en el autoestima de su Bello Conejo. Se juró que cazaría al infeliz para desmembrarlo lentamente, no descansará hasta tener sus fauces llenas de la sangre del médico de pacotilla. Su cuerpo vibraba enloquecido anticipando una transformación, presionó los dientes arrugando el rostro en una mueca feroz, su espalda se arqueó hacia atrás preparándose para el cambio, ira y furia giraban en torno a él arrastrándolo en un remolino, sólo debía cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por el frenesí sangriento que tanto anhelaba complacer.

Y así lo hizo. Dejó de resistirse entregándose a la metamorfosis.

Justo cuando la energía sobrenatural alcanzaba el punto máximo, el delicado dedo índice de Rin delineó con suavidad el centro de la frente de Sesshōmaru interrumpiendo los pensamientos y frenando la transformación, el licántropo parpadeó recobrando la compostura encontrando la sonrisa de Rin, en ese mirar amable no había compasión sino una determinación invencible, deslizaba suavemente su dígito delineando una 'C' perfecta en el centro de su frente drenando toda la ira que le consumía. La tensión abandonó los músculos relajándose al instante, el peliplata usó su brazo para sostener su peso y acunó el rostro de Rin con la otra, con voz aún ronca por la inminente metamorfosis le susurró sobre los labios. —¿Cómo puedes ignorar el efecto que tienes sobre mí? Me parece irónico. Te diré lo que quieres saber así que presta atención: No me preguntes qué fue lo que ví en ti, solo sé que no lo he visto en alguien más. Podría pasarme la vida mirándote y no terminaría de enumerar los pequeños detalles que te definen.

—¿Estás enamorado de mí?

—No sé qué fue lo que hiciste ni cuando comenzó, sólo sé que te llevo bajo la piel. Te introdujiste dentro de mí haciendo añicos todo lo que alguna vez quise convirtiéndote en lo único que quiero.

Rin amplió su sonrisa sintiendo su corazón inflamarse. La luna púrpura sobre la frente de Sesshōmaru comenzaba a desvanecerse al igual que las pequeñas marcas en los pómulos. La energía se disuelve lentamente con cada exhalación y el vínculo inquebrantable aumenta de intensidad. Miles de mariposas parecen revolotear en su pecho sincronizando sus latidos con el licántropo, ambos anillos brillaron con fuerza materializandose en el dígito correspondiente.

—Mi vida te pertenece _Petit Lapin_. Haz con ella lo que te plazca.

La morena alzó su otro brazo acariciando el cuello del varón eliminando con el sencillo gesto la energía residual de la bestia. La corriente de aire acarició su piel descubierta dilatando sus poros, un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza cuando Sesshomaru depósito un delicado beso en la palma de su mano izquierda. Un suspiro inevitable escapó de sus labios cuando estuvo segura de lo que quería.

—Entonces bésame. Bésame y no te alejes nunca. No sé qué viste en unos ojos tristes y un corazón roto, pero ten por seguro que mi alma nunca ha vibrado como lo hace ahora.

—No quiero que te arrepientas de estar a lado de un monstruo...— a Rin se le formó un nudo en la garganta cuando un paño cristalino nubló las iridiscencias doradas opacando su brillo. La morena negó lentamente acunando el rostro perfecto con sus pequeñas manos.

—No hay monstruos en ésta habitación. Y aunque los hubiera, no dudaría en entregarles mi corazón.

—Rin.

—Béseme _Señor Sesshōmaru_.

El licántropo cerró los ojos y obedeció. Una explosión de luz se desató en el momento que sus labios se juntaron. De repente todo era tan claro como el agua, tan refrescante como el rocío de la mañana, más hermoso que un atardecer. Fue como si todas las piezas de un rompecabezas casi indescifrable se manifestará frente a sus ojos con toda su belleza y esplendor maravillándolos con la verdad. El sentimiento de pertenencia era abrumador, sofocante. El aire parecía poco comparado con el detalle con la que sus bocas se reconocían proclamándose en una danza eximia y sublime. En medio de la vorágine la corbata de Sesshōmaru fue la primera prenda en aterrizar fuera de la cama seguido por los frascos de pigmento que rodaron por el piso en diferentes direcciones. El sonido de los besos rompía el silencio de la habitación, los agonizantes rayos de sol no podían combatir con la penumbra que se apoderaba del dormitorio con el paso de los minutos. Las sombras bañan las siluetas que se remueven sobre el colchón. En la habitación aún flota el aroma a disolvente, las manos ansían desprender todo aquello que obstaculiza el sendero.

Hay demasiado anhelo en ese tacto.

— Rin.

—Sesshōmaru.

Las prendas abandonan los cuerpos y los temores se deshacen ante el roce de los dedos, las inseguridades agonizan debajo de la cama, la piel dilatada se estremece y no era debido a la incipiente brisa nocturna que se colaba a través de las cortinas del balcón. Las respiraciones se vuelven jadeos, los suspiros dulces comandos, los besos se convierten en palabras sin sonido que expresan todo lo que ninguno de los dos termina de comprender. Solo una única cosa tiene sentido en toda la ardorosa confusión que los rodea y es el sentimiento de pertenencia que les turba los sentidos. Para Rin, el hogar tiene olor de cedro y patchouli. Para Sesshōmaru la paz tiene olor a vainilla.

El sentimiento es paralizante y abrumador, una tibieza que emana del corazón se expande hasta apoderarse de la punta de los dedos maximizando las sensaciones, la lujuria recalcitrante que les cegó en ocasiones pasadas se ha transmutado en una calidez que les acaricia el alma con cada roce de sus labios. La certeza de saberse correspondido es más placentero que todo el deseo reprimido. El corazón del empresario retumba con cada latido igual que un tambor de guerra, el fuego que corre por sus venas se ha convertido en espesa lava que ha incendiado sus miembros con la pasmosa certeza que cuando todo sea consumido por ese manto ígneo renacerá ubérrimo y más bello que nunca revitalizando su árida existencia. En él sólo existe el ansia por demostrarle a Rin todo lo que provoca en él, la manera en la que ella lo ha convertido en un mejor hombre, en como un monstruo se entregó al amor y fue transformado por completo.

Rin estaba aturdida ante el despliegue de afecto que bañaba cada uno de los gestos de aquel hombre frío e inalcanzable. La maravilla que se vislumbra en ese mar dorado es indescriptible, las pupilas se dilatan mostrando devoción y ternura, en el iris está tatuándose el recuerdo de la belleza de Rin en todo su esplendor: una imagen perfecta que vivirá para siempre en la memoria del asesino como un poderoso bálsamo para apaciguar a la bestia. Sesshōmaru la mira como si fuera la primera vez que contempla a una mujer de manera tan íntima, las iridiscencias doradas no pierden detalle del sendero trazado con la punta de los dedos en cada risco que recorre su cintura, palpando la profundidad de sus pliegues encontrando únicamente espasmos y placer. Ningún hombre ha manipulado su cuerpo con tanta veneración como lo hacía Sesshōmaru esa noche. El licántropo acaricia con sus manos de pianista cada recoveco de sus colinas y sus valles. Con la maestría de un artesano esculpe su formas memorizándolas en su tacto. Cada vertiente se rinde ante las suaves yemas que descubren cada rincón de piel. La fina boca que por momentos es tan dura y cruel al emitir comentarios mordaces e hirientes, roza con el labio inferior las zonas más sensibles de su cuerpo, era como si desplazará el botón de una rosa roja por su superficie incentivando su exaltación con cada beso brindado _._

— _Sesshōmaru…_

La voz susurrada se prolongó hasta convertirse en jadeo suplicante, las letras bailaron en los oídos del hombre produciendo una ola de emoción aún más intensa que antes. La manos delgadas levantaron el rostro del empresario, ahí sintiéndose piel con piel, la morena fue testigo del momento exacto en la que el cuerpo de la bestia se estremeció cuando la parte más sensible del licántropo se detuvo a centímetros de la humedad en su centro.

— _Rin, demandez-le et je serai à vous._

— _J'ai besoin de toi, Sesshōmaru..._

Se miraron a los ojos en todo momento, desde el instante en que sus cuerpos se acomodaron para recibirse hasta que se unieron en una misma carne por primera vez. Las estrellas parecieron descender hasta llenar toda la habitación con polvo estelar. El aliento golpeaba el rostro del ser amado reconociendo la inefabilidad de fundirse en cuerpo y alma. Los espacios vacíos fueron llenados sumergiéndose en un cantar profundo y lento, en una danza rítmica que sacude las almas de forma permanente. La profundidad remece los cimientos amenazando con derrumbar todo. El calor perla la piel, los brazos se aferran buscando refugio, las bocas se encuentran en cada embestida resistiendo toda la emoción que les recorre aturdiendo sus sentidos. Con cada estoque la soledad que durante años se instaló en lo más profundo de las almas es aniquilada ante las olas de calor y necesidad. Una revolución estelar estalla cuando un hormigueo placentero se esparce por todo el torrente sanguíneo, las piernas femeninas se abrazan a la estrecha cadera del varón que se empuja contra ella. En medio del frenesí que los arrastra en un voraz torbellino, las palmas se aferran tratando de no perderse en la irrealidad que les rodea. El aire no es suficiente, la fricción amenaza con romper la presión que se acumula en sus entrañas. El anillo plateado resplandece en la oscuridad de la habitación incrementando las sensaciones.

Parece un sueño hecho realidad.

El impasible Demonio Blanco está perdido en la recalcitrante emoción que acompaña sus movimientos: el cielo huele a vainilla, el paraíso se encuentra entre las piernas de aquella mujer de cálida cintura, la suavidad de las formas se amoldan a sus duros contornos. Estando sobre ella puede ver el regocijo en los sonrojados gestos, su cuerpo fuerte cubre la suavidad de Rin, siente su anhelo, su humedad, su fragilidad, las ansias de ser amada de verdad. Él está rendido, lo sabe por la manera en la que el cuerpo femenino le demanda satisfacción y cómo su propio cuerpo responde para complacerla, ella es lo único que importa, devoción es lo único que quiere demostrarle y se lo proporciona con cada embestida, con cada beso, con cada caricia en una zona sensible. La escucha llamarlo, esa voz de ruiseñor bañada por la irrealidad del delirio, los chasquidos de su unión compiten con el sonido de sus bocas besándose, nunca creyó que su propio cuerpo temblara tanto bajo el tacto de una mujer, que su respiración se aceleraría aún manteniendo un compás tan lento, que su cuerpo vibraría cada vez que los delgados dedos se entierran en su espalda y los dulces labios susurran su nombre entre beso y beso debido a las intensas emociones. La siente estremecer, su propio cuerpo está trémulo ante la efervescencia que surge en el ápice de su desembocadura. El final se acerca para arrastrarlos a un mundo desconocido y fugaz. La siente contraerse, el placer que está brindándole domina en los rincones de la morena que se remueve para encontrarlo en cada movimiento. Ella también lo siente, la conexión plateada resplandece más que nunca, sus almas se han unido y la sensación inefable adquiere nombre conforme el deseo se disuelve en la bruma sofocante.

— _Rin moi embrasse quand tu touches le ciel._

El hechizo fue pronunciado. Los labios de Rin se fundieron a los labios masculinos que estaban ahogándose en la misma nébula que ella. El cosquilleo reconfortante ascendía por todo su cuerpo conforme el empuje se volvía más errático y preciso, el corazón de la morena parecía a punto de detenerse, su respiración se entrecortaba al ser invadida por el irrefrenable calor del licántropo, un entumecimiento en la base de la lengua es el indicador que su cuerpo necesita, la presión que amarra su vientre se fue destensando poco a poco, Sesshōmaru pareció sentirlo porque golpeó sin cesar el punto exacto desatando una liberación en cadena.

— _Allez chérie, finissons ensemble._

Susurró Sesshōmaru sobre sus labios. Y ahí estaba. La sensación arrolladora que la elevó hasta el infinito, un tornado formándose en su interior sacudiendo todo su alrededor. La fuerza abandonó su cuerpo, una intensa satisfacción la recorría de pies a cabeza aturdiendo sus sentidos cuando una calidez se vertió en su vientre renovando su espíritu. El pitido en sus oídos la envolvía impidiéndole razonar. Sesshōmaru se sostenía para no aplastarla con su peso, el cuerpo del licántropo temblaba, la respiración agitada golpeaba la piel de su mejilla, el sudor bañaba el cuerpo caliente. La morena aún puede sentirlo agitarse en su interior: es lo más glorioso que había sentido jamás. Con la debilidad apresando sus miembros Rin levantó los brazos para cobijar al licántropo con suavidad, restregó la respingada nariz en la cálida piel de la mejilla del peliplata siendo correspondida en aquel gesto único entre ambos. La morena estaba segura que el calor que anidaba bajo la piel del hombre era igual al que ella sentía en el corazón. Abrió los ojos sonriendo cuando las iridiscencias doradas la miraron con la misma adoración que estaba plasmada en ella.

— _Tu es mon cher Loup féroce._

— _Oui Petit Lapin._

Un beso inefable los embargó cuando el licántropo retrocedió abandonado el cálido refugio. Un cansancio sofocante se apoderó del peliplata, los pulmones le ardían en cada inhalación, su cuerpo temblaba, las cosas a su alrededor danzaban como parte de una epifanía, en su piel un oleaje le recorría el cuerpo varándolo en la inconsciencia. Con sus últimos pensamientos lúcidos se tendió sobre el colchón fijando sus adormecidos ojos en el techo de la habitación. El suave cuerpo de Rin se abrazó a su pecho, la extenuada chica respiraba agitada, tenía el cabello húmedo y el cuerpo frío debido al sudor que templaba su piel antes hirviente. Se acomodó junto a él respirando el embriagante perfume que despedía su piel de marfil. Antes de perder la conciencia rodeó el menudo cuerpo de la chica y se entregó al vértigo que se apoderaba de él. Se quedó dormido antes de que Rin lo cubriera con una manta y se abrazara a él feliz de haber encontrado su lugar en el mundo. Porque la morena sabía que desde ese precioso instante, el lazo que la unía al licántropo era indestructible y más tangible que nunca. Observó en anillo plateado sobre su dedo anular y el que reposaba en la mano de pianista de aquel hombre magnífico. Ambas sortijas brillaban con un resplandor argénteo, calentando la piel con el frío metal con el que estaban hechos. La joven sonrió antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormida.

Cuando Sesshōmaru abrió los ojos aún no había amanecido. El licántropo observó el techo del dormitorio recordando lo sucedido horas atrás.

No fue un sueño.

Sintió la tibieza de Rin acurrucada a su flanco izquierdo. Volvió el rostro encontrándose con semblante dormido de la pelinegra. Una sonrisa se apoderó de aquel rostro de gestos severos, aquella sensación de pesadez y la fatiga extenuante había desaparecido. Nunca antes había experimentado sensaciones como aquellas. Ninguna de las mujeres que compartieron su lecho en el pasado le inspiraron una décima parte de la vorágine de emociones que Rin había sembrado en él. Por primera vez se sintió tímido y torpe. Toda la experiencia que adquirió durante años fue sepultada por la necesidad de demostrar con dulce tacto todo lo que sentía por ella. La cursilería que rodeaba al coito cobró otro significado cuando comprobó que al tener sentimientos por la otra persona convertía un acto instintivo y placentero en una experiencia sublime e irreal. El peliplata giró su cuerpo encarando la silueta durmiente: era bellísima. El cabello negro enmarca la nívea piel, pequeñas pecas adornaban los hombros y parte del pecho de la joven, tendría que contar todas y cada uno de esos interminables puntitos. Las largas pestañas acariciaban la piel de los pómulos y los labios sonrosados estaban entreabiertos: deseaba besarlos hasta quedarse sin aire. Con su mano derecha, la única que tenía libre, despejó la frente de la joven. Jamás creyó que este momento llegaría, su Bello Conejo estaba enamorada de él y seguía sin creerse digno de semejante regalo, él, que fue un ser despiadado y cruel, tenía entre sus brazos la creación más maravillosa de la naturaleza.

Los orbes de la morena se abrieron ante ese roce gentil. Las iridiscencias doradas la miraban con atención. Rin supo al mirarlo a los ojos que la oscuridad que habitaba en él agonizaba en lo profundo del olvido sumergiéndose en un letargo indefinido, en su lugar una inmarcesible luminiscencia emanaba de ese mirar antes frío, estar bajo ese escrutinio era tan reconfortante como la tibia luz del sol, en ese miraje luminoso la soledad moría a cada segundo al gritar lo mucho que estuvo esperando por ella y lo feliz que le hacía. Rin sonrió y con su mano izquierda acarició la fina barbilla.

—Lamento haberte despertado.

—No lo hiciste.— los cuerpos actuaron por sí mismos reduciendo el espacio que los separaba. Aún les sorprende la manera en la que se complementan, como si el espacio que existiera entre los brazos del licántropo fuera hecho exclusivamente para ella. La morena respiró el adictivo olor masculino. Un escalofrío la recorrió cuando los brazos del hombre se cerraron entorno a su cuerpo desnudo. Era una situación extraña, en vez de avergonzarse por su desnudez estaba sumamente cómoda con el roce de la piel de mármol, como si permanecer de esa manera fuera parte necesaria de su vida. —¿Qué pasará ahora Sesshōmaru?

—Lo que tú quieras que pase.

—Todo lo que dijiste anoche…

—Fue real.— Rin se incorporó sentándose de golpe, la sábana descubrió su torso cuando se giró para enfrentar al peliplata. Sesshōmaru la miraba a los ojos en todo momento, el rostro de Rin era serio, en los orbes pardos se notaba una sabiduría ajena a ella, cuando la joven le enseñó su mano izquierda, el licántropo supo lo que vendría.

—¿Sabes lo que esto significa?— el hombre se sentó sobre la cama junto a ella. Con lentitud levantó la mano izquierda enseñándole su propia sortija.

—¿Tú sí?— Rin observó a detalle el anillo idéntico al que descansaba en su mano: dos líneas atravesaban la circunferencia entrelazándose, pequeños destellos fulgía en la superficie cada vez que le tocaba la luz, como si emitiera un brillo mágico a cada movimiento. Alzó la vista encontrándose con la mirada curiosa y atenta del empresario.

—No realmente.

—Tal vez desconozca la naturaleza de muchas cosas que han sucedido últimamente, pero puedo asegurar que esta es la prueba del destino. Nuestros caminos se cruzaron para encontrarnos en la oscuridad.

—Entonces es una promesa.

El empresario asintió antes de juntar sus labios a los de la morena. Una paz se instalaba en su pecho cada vez que esa boca se rendía ante él. Las manos comenzaron a moverse por sí mismas, la joven lo abrazó por el cuello y él se recostó con la joven sobre su pecho, se besaban mientras sus cuerpos reaccionan anticipándose a lo que venía.

—Sessh… debemos… ir … a… trabajar…

—Aún es temprano… además… el zorrillo … se las… arreglará…

—Pero…— Rin lo miró con un fuerte sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas cuando la dureza del hombre rozó sus muslos invitándole a perderse a la deriva de la satisfacción.

—Si es lo que deseas me quedaré todo el día en la cama contigo.

—… sólo hasta que suene la alarma… debemos ir a trabajar…

—Espero que no te arrepientas del límite que has puesto.

—¿Eh?

El empresario la besó profundamente mientras la abrazaba con firmeza. Rin gimió de sorpresa cuando se vió presa entre el cuerpo firme y el colchón. La sonrisa malévola que se imprimió en ese rostro de marfil le hizo pensar que no debió limitar a ese hombre indómito.

Era un mutante rencoroso después de todo.

…

 _Barrio la Mouzaina. Clínica veterinaria 'Traces de Aidé'. Ese día. 10:30_

—¿Rin estás escuchando?— un par de dedos tronaron frente a ella haciéndola reaccionar. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de bajar el brazo en el que estaba apoyada. El rostro de Shippo reflejaba molestia y confusión, Rin supo solo con verlo que tenía que ser muy diplomática si quería evitar un malentendido. Luciendo su mejor sonrisa, se limpió el polvo imaginario del uniforme actuando como si no pasara nada extraordinario.

—Por supuesto. Decías que Shiori ha sido de gran ayuda estos días, cumplió con el trabajo sin quejarse.— Shippo la miró entrecerrando los ojos, la actitud de Rin era demasiado sospechosa. Aunque al pelirrojo le costara admitirlo, la morena se veía radiante, tal vez ese sujeto no era un psicópata después de todo si Rin estaba tan contenta a su lado. El veterinario respiró profundo y dejó caer la cabeza derrotado. La resignación estaba ganando terreno. —Tal vez le deba incrementar el sueldo ¿Qué te parece? Creo que se lo ha ganado.

—Eres la Jefa, _Jefa._ Haz lo que mejor te parezca.— Rin frunció el ceño levemente. Había demasiado sarcasmo en su querido amigo.

—Sabes que valoro tu opinión.

—...Si claro...

—¿Amm… me estoy perdiendo de algo?

—Olvídalo. Es solo el estrés. Es difícil acostumbrarme a la idea de que ya no me necesitas.

—¿De dónde sacas eso?

—Me resulta obvio. Tu novio cuida bien de ti: es bueno verte bien, hacía mucho tiempo que no te notaba tan radiante como hoy.

—Eso no… eso es … él… las cosas no son como te lo imaginas. Eres mi mejor amigo, el hermano que no tuve, formas parte importante de mi vida y eso nunca va a cambiar. Mi relación con Sesshōmaru no va a interferir con nuestra amistad.

—Qué consuelo…

—Shippo…

—Discúlpame Rin… no me hagas caso… solo estoy cansado, creo que el exceso de trabajo y la falta de sueño comienzan a afectar mi personalidad. No fue mi intención hacerte sentir incómoda. Lo lamento.

—No pasa nada… lamento que estés así por mi culpa, prometo que no pasará de nuevo. Tómate el día, ve a descansar. Te veo mañana como siempre ¿Te parece?

—Claro, suena bien. Me iré primero.

La sonrisa de Rin despareció cuando el pelirrojo cruzó la puerta. Algo no andaba bien con él ¿Tanto le molestó enterarse de su relación con Sesshōmaru? Sabía que el licántropo podía carecer de tacto y ser en efecto cruel y déspota, pero Sesshy le había jurado que en ningún momento ofendió al veterinario para hacerlo enojar de esa manera incluso comentó algo de saldar una vieja deuda… que extraño, de seguro se trataba de aprehensión de hermano mayor, después de todo hacía pocos meses que había terminado, y no de buena manera, una relación romántica. Rin suspiró y acomodó los papeles meticulosamente ordenados, ahora que se daba cuenta era notorio el toque femenino en aquel escritorio, se preguntaba si Shippo era consciente de los pequeños detalles que Shiori había dejado a lo largo de esa semana en la clínica: el baño estaba reluciente y tenía un fuerte olor a detergente, un helecho colgaba cerca de la entrada dándole una vista fresca y viva a la recepción, había un dispersor aromático que emitía una esencia relajante, el escritorio estaba ordenado con minucioso detalle: los lapiceros estaban ordenados por color y había un organizador en donde estaba una infinidad de clips, grapas y todas las cosas pequeñas que se pudieran necesitar para el manejo de expedientes así como unos adorables postips de color verde con adorable forma de manzana. Rin sonrió enternecida cuando halló un dibujo mal hecho de _alguien_ que tenía el cabello rojo y los dientes puntiagudos, era grato contar con un poco de ayuda y ligeros toques de alegría por la clínica. La morena suspiró y se abrazó a sí misma, la sortija en su dedo anular brillaba con fuerza bajo la luz del sol, Rin no dejaba de sorprenderse por la belleza de la joya, sin duda era un hecho extraordinario. No podía recordar el momento exacto en el que el anillo se materializó alrededor de su dedo, estaba tan concentrada que ni siquiera lo notó.

Un fuerte sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas y un bochorno se instaló en su rostro, se mordió los labios y obligó a su cuerpo a mantenerse quieto. Tal y como una vez se describió a sí mismo su lobo mascota: es sencillamente perfecto. Si era sincera consigo misma tenía que admitir que la noche anterior fue la mejor de su vida. Nunca antes había sentido ni una mínima parte de lo que sintió, y si era aún más sincera, el de anoche había sido su primer orgasmo. Le asombraba la facilidad con la que Sesshōmaru era capaz de elevarla hasta el infinito con el suave roce de sus labios sobre su piel, incluso ahora, a varios kilómetros lejos de él, algunas partes de su cuerpo se sentían trémulas en aquellas zonas que estuvieron a su merced esta mañana. Tal y como lo vaticinó, Rin se lamentaba que la alarma sonase demasiado pronto, o al menos antes de permitirle disfrutar a consciencia de esa bruma sofocante de lujuria y alivio que olía a cedro y patchouli. La morena se abanicaba el rostro con ambas manos recordando la manera tan íntima en la que sus cuerpos se complementaban: ella cabía entre sus brazos a la perfección y él la llenaba por completo. Siempre ha sido una persona soñadora y algo cursi, pero eso que decían acerca de unirse cuerpo y alma no le había hecho justicia a la realidad, la inefabilidad que la elevó a una dimensión irreal fue tan tangible que creyó enloquecer cuando su cuerpo entero vibró con semejante intensidad. La plenitud que le alcanzó cuando la esencia del empresario se vertió en ella no podía ser explicada en palabras porque sencillamente no era capaz de describirlo. Incluso ahora, sentada en la recepción de su clínica veterinaria, Rin se hallaba muda ante la conexión que la une en cuerpo y alma a aquel hombre magnífico. Era como si su alma estuviera completa, en él encontraba su paz, un refugio, un cálido abrazo en sus días grises, sin necesidad de palabras podía comprenderla y sobre todo amarla tal y como ella era. ¿Acaso lo que sentía era amor? ¿Esa explosión en su pecho cada vez que pensaba en él podía catalogarse de esa manera? ¿Sentirse morir y renacer en aquel tacto sublime? ¿Ahogarse en la felicidad que moraba en los brazos que olía a cedro y patchouli?

La morena sonrió conmovida, aunque no supiera el nombre de lo que estaba sintiendo, jamás había estado tan feliz. Suspiró antes de mirar con sus ojos resplandecientes las obligaciones escritas en ese trozo de papel antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse a uno de los consultorios para esperar a los pacientes. Ensimismada en sus pensamientos no se percató que al otro lado de la calle, un joven albino emprendía la marcha perdiéndose entre la multitud luego de haberla observado por algún tiempo demasiado prolongado.

….

 _19:30_

—¿Día pesado?

—Es bueno volver al trabajo, pero debo admitir que ya me había acostumbrado a pasar la tarde entera vagabundeando.

—Te ves cansada ¿Estás bien?

—¿Eh? Si, es falta de práctica. Espero que no te haya molestado que le diera la tarde libre a Shippo...

—No voy a cuestionar las decisiones que tomes respecto a tu trabajo. Pero no te negaré que me parece una imprudencia considerando tu condición. No debes sobre esforzarte.

—No estoy enferma, es… diferente, puedo mantenerlo bajo control mientras no me altere…

—¿Y si no?

—Y si no… — Rin se mordió los labios tratando de idear una respuesta, por inercia rozó con su pulgar el anillo en su dedo anular conociendo la respuesta de antemano. Giró en dirección del licántropo cuando la luz roja obligó al deportivo a detenerse. Rin colocó su mano encima de la que descansaba en el reposabrazos obteniendo la atención del empresario. —… si algo me pasa sé que lo sabrás inmediatamente.— la morena se acercó para depositar un dulce beso en los labios del varón. Sesshōmaru la miró por unos segundos más antes de regresar la vista al tránsito y corroborar que tenía unos segundos para besar a la morena de manera pasional antes que el claxon de los vehículos le indicara que debía avanzar.

—Te has vuelto muy astuta.

—¿Te lo parece? Tuve un excelente maestro.

— _Touché Mon amour._ — Sesshōmaru sonrió cuando Rin entrelazo sus dedos y comenzó a relatar la larga jornada en la clínica. Era relajante compartir momentos de íntima complicidad, al licántropo lo envolvía un aura de comodidad inexplicable, jamás a experimentado nada como esto, desde la noche anterior se sentía flotar en una nube de irrealidad: despertar y mirar a Rin fue la sensación más gloriosa que pudo imaginar, las fantasías no le habían hecho justicia a la paz que encontró en los brazos del Conejo. Se dirigía a uno de sus restaurantes favoritos cuando al aparcar el vehículo se percató de la incomodidad en el lenguaje corporal de la morena. El rostro de Rin tenía una mueca entre sorpresa y desagrado, la mano derecha había hecho añicos un pañuelo de papel y la palma izquierda no dejaba de sudar. Sesshōmaru frunció el ceño levemente, echaba de menos sentir los sentimientos de Rin en su interior, desde que la Hechicera colocará ese sello de protección su vínculo había evolucionado hasta materializarse en el dígito anular de sus manos enmudeciendo las emociones. Decidió que era una oportunidad para profundizar el terreno de las relaciones interpersonales que eran desconocidas para un ser impasible e intransigente como él. —¿Qué sucede? Creí que tendrías hambre.

—Si tengo…

—¿Pero?

—Tal vez pensarás que es una tontería pero… no, no estoy vestida para entrar a un lugar como este.

—No tiene nada de malo tu atuendo, ambos estamos saliendo del trabajo.

—Pero tú siempre estás elegante para toda ocasión y yo estoy usando un chemise rosa de animalitos y unos tenis viejos, sin contar que huelo a perro sucio…

—¿Y eso importa?

—Para el tipo de personas que acuden a este sitio tal vez…

—¿Y para ti?

—… sería un poco incómodo la verdad… pero olvídalo, vayamos ya… N-no me hagas caso…

—Esta bien, no entraremos si no quieres.

—...Lo lamento. Debes creer que es un berrinche infantil.

—No lo hago, es parte de tu personalidad ¿Qué tienes en mente entonces?— Rin se mordió los labios y miró a los alrededores ubicándose de inmediato, se encontraban cerca de Vincennes y los recuerdos de esa noche de luna llena cuando visitó el castillo montando la espalda indómita de un hombre lobo regresaron a su mente con fuerza trayendo una ola de nostalgia. Sonrió sin contener la felicidad que le recorría y enfrentó al confundido empresario que trataba de leerla.

—¿Qué tal un paseo? Nada de collares y arneses esta vez. Lo prometo.

—¿Te crees muy graciosa no es así?

—Tal vez, pero te aseguro que será divertido.

—¿No moriré intoxicado?

—Espero que no. — La veterinaria le sacó la lengua y se bajó del vehículo confiando que el peliplata la seguiría. Respiró sintiendo el aroma de los árboles diluido en la rutina callejera. Miró con sus brillantes ojos pardos la algarabía que circunda al parque nacional, decidía el rumbo cuando Sesshōmaru pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura haciéndola estremecer.

—¿Y bien?

—Tengo una duda existencial… ¿Puedes usar tus poderes de mutante para olfatear la mejor comida de aquellos puestos?— la morena señaló hacia adelante y luego miró a Sesshōmaru notando el momento exacto en el que el peliplata alzó una ceja en una mueca que claramente expresaba ofensa e incredulidad.

—¿Perdón?

—Que si puedes oler cuál es la mejor comida de esos puestos.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que lo haré?

—¿Por qué? ¿No puedes?— el empresario soltó una risa muda y llena de indignación mirando los ojos brillantes de su Conejo. Era increíble como aquella dulce y pequeña mujer pisotea su orgullo de una manera tan ingenua e inocente. Su ego herido se disolvió ante los mofletes inflados y ese adorable puchero, con su mano libre acarició la mejilla sonrosada y la besó con intensidad cayendo rendido ante la voluntad de aquella mujer cautivante. El brazo que apresaba la estrecha cintura la afirmó con posesión, deseaba llegar a casa y hacerla gritar de placer una vez tras otra. El aire se hizo insuficiente y el empresario se separó de ella decidiendo qué podría salir beneficiado de aquella inocente burla a su ego descomunal.

—Te propongo un trato _Mon amour_ , yo hago lo que quieres pero con una condición— se acercó hasta rozar la pequeña oreja de Rin haciéndola estremecer con su susurro y su petición. —Cuando lleguemos a casa te haré mía hasta el amanecer, te haré gritar mi nombre tantas veces que no podrás caminar con normalidad al día siguiente ¿Aceptas?— la sonrisa malévola aumentó cuando su perfecta audición captó un sutil suspiro anhelante. Rin tragó saliva apaciguando las ansias por comprobar las palabras de su novio mutante, abrió la boca para contestar pero su estómago rugió sonoramente respondiendo por ella. Sesshōmaru emitió una risa ronca antes de erguirse en toda su altura y con una sonrisa de satisfacción miró en dirección de los puestos de comida ambulante. —Muy bien es un trato, veamos qué tenemos aquí.

Sesshōmaru comenzó a caminar con la chica bien sujeta por los hombros, olfateaba con disimulo siguiendo el rastro de algún aperitivo que estimulará su apetito, cuando el brazo tímido de Rin rodeó su cintura, el varón se supo doblemente ganador: no solo se aseguró de tener una noche llena de gozo entre los tiernos muslos de su humana, sino que teniéndola segura entre sus brazos le dejaba en claro a todos esos curiosos que osaban mirar a su Conejo con otros ojos, que la morena no estaba disponible. Aunque Rin no se percatara de ello, poseía una belleza y un encanto que volvía locos a hombres como él: su sonrisa sincera, sus ojos límpidos y una figura armónica alimentaba las fantasías de cualquier hombre que busca frescura entre un mar de cirugías plásticas y botox. No era la primera vez que notaba que su Conejo atraía miradas indecentes, lo supo desde el primer día en que la acompañó a la clínica cuando aún era un lobo incapaz de comunicarse con ella, en ese entonces bastaba con enseñar los dientes para hacer correr a esos imbéciles, pero ahora, podía marcar su territorio en un despliegue de instintiva testosterona. El licántropo sonrió orgulloso cuando Rin se pegó a él en busca de calor. La noche era un poco más fresca de lo normal, el otoño se dejaba sentir con su crocante susurro decante, el viento llevaba consigo miles de hojas multicolor llenando de aromas ámbar y ocre la vida del parque de Vincennes.

—¿Has olido algo delicioso?— un gesto provocativo se adueñó de los rasgos aristocráticos. La mano que descansaba en los hombros del Conejo recorrieron la curva de la espalda en una sugerente y lenta caricia hasta arribar a la cintura. Rin tragó saliva cuando supo que había escogido las palabras incorrectas, el aliento varonil golpeó su oreja derecha tentandola con permitir que ese mutante insaciable y perfecto la llevará ahora mismo al delirio del placer.

—Lo único que mi olfato distingue es el exquisito aroma de tu creciente deseo. _Allez Mon amour_ , vayamos a casa para que pueda complacerte.— la veterinaria se mordió los labios con las mejillas encendidas y los ojos brillosos. Levantó el rostro encontrándose con la mirada intensa y emotiva del empresario. Un destello diferente ilumina esa mirada ambarina, un candor afectuoso lleno de ternura y atención. Rin se puso de puntillas uniendo sus labios a los de Sesshōmaru. El cosquilleo que le recorrió la espina, se transformó en un suave suspiro al ser correspondida. Estando a su lado, una nube de felicidad la elevaba hasta el infinito fundiéndose con el inefable deseo de pertenecer a él por siempre. Podía perderse en esos labios de marfil y sería la mujer más dichosa de la tierra.

El licántropo se separó sonriendo al ver las mejillas sonrosadas. Adoraba a esta mujer, cada detalle de ella lo cautivaba a todo momento varándolo a la derivada de una veneración casi celestial. Iba a decirle lo hermosa que se veía cuando un aroma apetitoso acarició su nariz, la mezcla de queso gratinado y pan de fina manufactura desvió su atención haciendo vibrar muy sutilmente su estómago. Si quería llevar a su Conejo al paraíso y demostrarle la devoción que sentía por ella y por su cuerpo encantador debía alimentarse bien y alimentarla, por supuesto. Se irguió olfateando sutilmente el origen del aroma, justo ahí, a 400 metros en dirección noroeste un modesto puesto de comida ambulante despacha a un par de clientes.

—Por aquí.—Rin se dejó guiar aún aturdida por sus emociones. Le sorprendió encontrarse frente al establecimiento móvil, el aroma tostado de queso y especias de inmediato despertó su apetito. El dependiente era un señor de mediana edad oriundo de Venecia que prepara suculentos paninis. La morena no pudo evitar sonreír cuando el refinado empresario solicitó en aquel idioma dos paninos tostados rellenos de prosciutto y un par de bebidas naturales. Posteriormente la acompañó a tomar asiento en la única mesa humildemente predispuesta para los comensales. Rin lo miraba con evidente adoración, era increíble todo lo que el peliplata estaba dispuesto a hacer por ella. La intensidad de su mirada debió ser tal porque el empresario le miró un tanto intrigado y algo divertido. —¿Qué sucede? ¿Algún problema con la cena?

—Hnn— Rin negó con la cabeza— Es solo que, es como estar en un hermoso sueño.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque… —la morena miró a su alrededor notando como el contingente femenino cercano tenía la vista fija en el empresario sentado frente a ella, no le extrañaba en lo más mínimo, su mutante vestía una camisa rojo vino y pantalones negros de diseñador que realzaba su porte imperial. Ser monstruosamente perfecto debería ser ilegal porque con ese cabello largo y plateado recogido en un coleta alta que le daba un porte demasiado sexy y misterioso llamaba demasiado la atención. Se apoyó sobre la mesa invitando al empresario a hacer lo mismo, como si ella estuviera a punto de susurrarle un secreto. —Porque aunque todas esas mujeres están mirándote tu solo tienes ojos para mí, como si yo fuera la única mujer sobre la faz de la tierra y eso, aunque te parezca tonto, me hace sumamente feliz.— el empresario sonrió ladino acariciando la suave mejilla de la morena frente a él.

—Para mí no hay nadie más.

—Lo sé… por eso ansío llegar a casa.— la sonrisa sensual y seductora del peliplata le hizo morderse los labios sintiéndose traviesa cuando el dígito del varón se deslizó fugaz sobre su níveo cuello haciéndola estremecer.

—Podríamos empezar aquí...

—¿Y dejar que esas envidiosas sepan lo que eres capaz de hacer? Olvídalo, esos asuntos se resuelven en casa.

—¿Acaso pretendes secuestrarme y convertirme en tu esclavo sexual?

—No sería mala idea. De todos modos el _marcianito_ es lo que cree de mí, ¿Para que negarlo?

—Que sea lo que mi _Ama_ desee, te aseguro que no pondré resistencia— Ambos se rieron compartiendo un beso fugaz momentos antes que el vendedor les llevará su orden y comenzarán a cenar bajo el abrigo del parque de Vincennes.

No demoraron apreciando el paisaje que les rodeaba, la necesidad por llegar a casa era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa. Apenas el deportivo aparcó en la vivienda e ingresaron a la propiedad, una fuerza magnética unió sus labios en una danza que duró todo el sendero hacia la habitación. La morena se abrazaba con brazos y piernas del hombre que la cargaba a horcajadas sobre su cadera mientras sus bocas se reconocían. Los dedos de Rin mantenían una lucha desenfrenada en contra de los botones de la costosa camisa, se le figuraba una tarea imposible con el licántropo frotándose contra ella impidiéndole pensar correctamente. La necesidad de sentirlo ya era insoportable. Era tan abrumador que le impedía respirar. Rin jadeaba pero el oxígeno no era suficiente. Su boca era apresada por una igual de hambrienta que la suya. Chasquidos. Humedad. La lengua sedosa de Sesshōmaru recorría los rincones de su boca paladeando su saliva como si se tratara de un afrodisíaco. Rin gemía, no podía evitarlo. En el centro de su vientre un nudo se presionaba de manera dolorosa. Sus labios bebían con ahínco de la boca fina y perfecta. Las delicadas manos se deslizaban entre las sedosas hebras plateadas atrayendo el hermoso rostro hacia sí. Era suyo. Le pertenecía y lo quería todo de él.

El calzado de ambos se perdió en el trayecto. El mullido colchón los recibió cuando se hundieron en su superficie. Una mano traviesa invadía la suave piel del abdomen femenino. Había en ese tacto febril un hambre tan voraz como la que ella sentía. La enorme palma descubre con suma ternura los secretos que se esconden en la tez nívea causando placenteras cosquillas por dónde esos sublimes dedos pulsan. Un sonoro suspiro escapó de los labios rosas cuando la boca de marfil los abandonó para explorar los rincones de su cuello. Rin no podía pensar, solo entregarse a la pasión que le recorre el cuerpo como un oleaje bravío. Miles de millones de escalofríos bullen en su piel cuando la infame lengua juega con las zonas sensibles de su cuello descubriendo puntos débiles torturandola con cada lamida, con cada succión, con cada mordisco en la tierna carne.

Las caderas de Rin se levantaban en un reflejo involuntario en busca de un contacto más íntimo, mordía su puño derecho para evitar que los gritos cada vez más incontenibles fluyeran por toda la habitación. El calor era sofocante. Su respiración era cada vez más violenta y su deseo era doloroso. Quería más. Mucho más. Estaba hambrienta de todo lo que ese hombre fuera capaz de hacer. Su cuerpo entero vibraba por él, por sentir sus besos, por sucumbir ante sus magistrales caricias, su centro se humedece anhelando ser llenado por completo. La morena gimoteo inconforme ante el súbito abandono cuando las caricias se detuvieron. Se incorporó sobre sus codos en busca del infame prófugo hallándolo de pie frente al colchón culminando la pelea que sus torpes dedos no lograron ganar. Con la mirada dorada fija en ella, el licántropo se deshizo de su costosa camisa de manera lenta y sugestiva. Rin no soportó estar un segundo más sin sentir los duros contornos y se incorporó gateando hasta el borde de la cama en donde ella misma se deshizo del molesto cinturón que le impedía descubrir la piel de la zona sur. El abdomen del hombre estaba labrado músculo por músculo, Rin se mordía los labios conforme la bragueta y el botón del pantalón comenzaron a descender, se dedicó a besar la piel de mármol que se tensaba bajo su toque, desde los pectorales hasta las sutiles cicatrices de aquella mortal herida que permanecía en la piel de mármol como el recordatorio del inicio de su relación. La respiración del licántropo es irregular, lo nota en la forma en la que el abdomen se contrae, Rin tomó con sus manos el inicio de la prenda y la deslizó hacia abajo para que dejara de ser un estorbo.

Se le secó la boca cuando Sesshomaru estuvo frente a ella completamente desnudo y erecto.

Rin tragó saliva cuando vio al sensual peliplata morderse el labio inferior con los lujuriosos ojos dorados ardiendo. La morena levantó los brazos y permitió que las grandes manos de pianista retiren los restos del uniforme y el sujetador. Las manos de Rin descendieron por el esbelto cuello hasta detenerse a la altura del pecho. Sonrió entre besos cuando el galope acelerado de corazón masculino se estrelló contra su palma, era reconfortante saber que el inenarrable deseo que fluía en las venas de ese hombre hermoso era provocado por ella: saberse dueña de sus besos y sus caricias retorcía el nudo de su vientre. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la lengua húmeda que bailaba sobre su boca hambrienta con una maestría inigualable.

El licántropo comenzó a hacerla retroceder hasta que la tuvo tendida sobre el colchón. Se posicionó entre las piernas abiertas y retiró con suma lentitud el pantalón del uniforme descubriendo las blancas piernas. El cazador se agazapó sobre la presa vulnerable olfateando el olor corporal del cuello femenino en un lento y tortuoso recorrido, la tenía a su merced. Rin no trató de resistirse a la embriagante sensación que entumece sus miembros y nubla su cordura, suspiró cuando sintió sus pezones endurecerse anhelando la humedad de esa boca exquisita, suplicando en silencio por esa placentera caricia que se demoraba adrede.

—Sessh…— El aliento descendía por la curva de su abdomen hasta el vientre bajo. Los cabellos plateados acarician sus contornos erizando la piel al contacto. La espalda femenina se arqueó cuando los dientes traviesos mordieron con firmeza el borde de su ropa interior deslizando la prenda fuera de sí, Rin elevó sus caderas facilitando la tarea, ahora estaba tan desnuda como aquel que una vez fue su lobo.

— _Rin, tu es belle —_ El suave murmullo acarició la piel de su cuello conforme el hombre descendía inhalando su fragancia corporal. A Sesshōmaru le encantaba olerla. Un fuerte gemido escapó descontrolado de sus labios cuando el hombre inhaló la humedad de su centro donde la dulzura lo atrajo desde la primera noche, desde la primera vez que la escuchó deshacerse de placer. _—Très belle—_ La sensación de la lengua contra su húmedo calor la hizo gemir entrelazando sus dedos en el cabello plateado temblando mientras él bebe de ella. Rin mordió con fuerza su puño derecho. La tibia lengua limpió con suma maestría su evidente excitación. Sus piernas se abrieron para él igual que el botón de una flor. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció con cada caricia húmeda. Su espalda se arqueó y con su mano libre apretó con fuerza la sábana de su cama. Estaba perdida en un paraíso erótico, se sentía al borde de un colapso. Sus ojos se abrieron con fuerza contrayendo su abdomen cuando la lengua tenaz degustó su abertura. Sesshōmaru la besaba con la misma devoción con la que exploraba su boca. Rin solo podía escuchar los chasquidos de las succiones y uno que otro murmullo ininteligible. Su cabeza flotaba en un bruma viciosa, su cuerpo estaba electrificado por un placer lascivo, su vientre se contrae a cada lamida, a cada beso, a cada succión. No podía creer que con suaves y precisas caricias el cielo estuviera al alcance de sus dedos. Rin se estremeció de pies a cabeza cuando una ola de alivio desató un nudo de su vientre. Gritó extasiada cuando el orgasmo la arrastró como las olas del mar bravío. Su cuerpo flácido se relajó sobre la mullida superficie del colchón respirando agitadamente.

Su alrededor giraba y se movía en cámara lenta, todo excepto esa lengua que engullía tan anhelado premio. El peliplata bebía su humedad mientras alargaba el placentero hormigueo en su intimidad. El peliplata escaló labrando besos hasta sus labios jadeantes. La besó hambriento y pudo saborear en la saliva masculina los restos de su orgasmo. Rin envolvió sus brazos en el cuello de su amado. Tal pareciera que sus besos sólo incrementaron el ansia insaciable por tenerle. Quería más. Estaba deseosa por descubrir todos los placeres que él podía hacerle sentir. Las grandes palmas recompensaron su entrega acunando uno de sus pechos, apretando con cierta urgencia, deleitándose con el tamaño justo para llenarle las manos, Sesshōmaru jugueteo con los duros y necesitados botones. Rin gimió contra sus labios abriendo sus piernas para que él se acomode en ella. Quería sentirlo. Tenerlo. Pero el mutante no tenía ninguna prisa por perderse en el paraíso que se hallaba entre sus piernas, tal vez porque se sabría perdido una vez sintiera la calidez envolviendo su masculinidad.

Un rastro de besos húmedos delinearon su barbilla y su cuello hasta llegar a los pechos ansiosos. El varón se detuvo contemplando con los orbes dorados bañados en lujuria, Rin arqueó la espalda y con su mano izquierda afirmó la nuca del hombre acercándolo a su pecho, invitándolo a cumplir las fantasías que adivinaba en su mirada, y que sabía, satisfacerá su propio deseo. El peliplata gruñó ronco mientras se abalanzó con urgencia sobre uno de los montes, abarcando en su boca la mayor superficie suave y jugosa, succionando con cierta premura mientras su lengua lamía la piel erizada. Rin gimió ante la ardiente caricia. Su pechos eran acariciados con firmeza y deseo. Su otro pecho fue devorado mientras su pezón húmedo y sensible era rodeado por uno de los pulgares. No había distinción, Sesshōmaru comía de uno y de otro de manera simultánea. La mano izquierda de la bestia tomó su cadera acariciando toda la piel en el trayecto, acunó su muslo contra la dura y labrada piel del costado masculino. Un hormigueo naciente en su centro se expandió con pericia por todo su cuerpo cuando sintió la dureza acariciando su entrada resbaladiza sin la más mínima intención de ingresar. Rin gimoteó suplicante. Levantó su nublada cabeza en busca de esos orbes dorados encontrándolo con la frente perlada de un fino sudor que le otorgaba a su piel marfileña un toque de perfección. Él la necesitaba tanto como ella a él, o tal vez incluso más, ambos estaban ahogándose en un mar de lujuria y deseo cada vez más incontenible.

— _S'il vous plait, Sesshōmaru._

Fue como desatar a una bestia que llevaba mucho tiempo dormida. El peliplata la besó con una pasión irrefrenable mientras la penetro de una estocada abriéndose paso en su estrechez. Rin gimió incontrolable cuando se sintió llena. Cruzó sus brazos detrás de la nuca del varón abriendo sus piernas para que él se acomodará mejor. Lo sintió recostarse sobre sus codos apoyando su peso parcialmente sobre ella mientras su falo se amoldaba a su interior. Sentir el cuerpo caliente y duro sobre sus suaves formas incrementó el deseo que centelleaba por él.

— _Sessh.._

— _Mon amour_

Con lentos movimientos de su pelvis el peliplata comenzó a embestir. Ambos dejaron salir un gemido placentero cuando la fricción estimuló sus genitales. La presión era sublime. Sesshōmaru se retiraba casi por completo y se volvía a hundir con profundidad. La morena lo abrazaba cruzando los brazos por su espalda tomándolo con fuerza por los hombros para darse soporte, las piernas delgadas acompañaban sus movimientos. Sesshōmaru podía sentir como el Conejo deposita cálidos besos en la piel de su cuello degustando su sudor mientras él se apoya a en sus codos para no aplastarla y darse empuje. Que sensación más gloriosa era hundirse en los tiernos muslos de su humana. Se retiraba y se hundía. Salía casi por completo y embestía con calma de manera profunda queriendo fundirse en esa mujer de cálida cintura. Sus glúteos blancos se apretaban cada vez que se sumergía con fervor, la morena gemía con fuerza cada vez que golpeaba un punto sensible de su interior. El licántropo se hincó y la invadió de nuevo, disfrutando de las cálidas contracciones. Su hombría dio un tirón doloroso. Ya había sido demasiado paciente al satisfacer a su Conejo pero su propio deseo ya no le permitía demorar más su propia liberación. Besó los labios suaves de su presa y comenzó a masajear los montes mientras embestía con un ritmo más acelerado. Quería tener todo de ella. Sus gemidos, sus orgasmos, su sudor. Quería ser el creador de todo el delirante placer que su menudo cuerpo pudiera soportar. Escuchar su dulce voz ebria de satisfacción clamando lo por él con cada embestida incrementa su ansia por poseerla. Mordió imprimiendo su sello en la tierna carne del pecho femenino, sus ávidos y hambrientos besos llegaron a los duros botones que reclamaban su atención. Mamó cual niño de los pechos sensibles, mientras se empujaba con fuerza una y otra vez con más urgencia.

Las piernas del Conejo se enredaron en su cintura permitiendo que llegará aún más profundo. Su dureza se resbalaba entre los húmedos pliegues. Una corriente eléctrica viajaba por su columna vertebral produciendo espasmos en su vientre bajo. Se frotaba con mayor frenesí golpeándose con violencia, estaba al borde, podía sentir como se tensaba listo para vaciarse. Apretó los dientes mientras sus grandes manos levantaron el trasero de la morena estrujando con firmeza los glúteos mientras la ayudaba a frotarse contra él. Rin se arqueó ante la postura apresando la almohada con sus dedos, gimiendo con descontrol mientras con sus piernas ayudaba en el movimiento oscilatorio. Las contracciones en su falo le indicaron que Rin estaba a punto de un orgasmo arrasador. Sesshōmaru incrementó la velocidad de sus embestidas y Rin contrajo su vientre. Las manos de Sesshōmaru afirmaron el agarre empujando a la chica contra su erección mientras él mamó con ahínco de uno de los enrojecidos pechos. El calor alrededor de sus anillos indicó el momento justo en el que ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo. Rin gritó extasiada el nombre del licántropo cuando sintió como el placer explotaba en su vientre recorriendo su cuerpo como una ola de alivio arrancándole las fuerzas. Sesshōmaru suspiró cuando su masculinidad convulsionó un par de veces antes de vaciarse con violencia en interior de Rin. Ambos jadearon exhaustos y satisfechos. El peliplata se recostó en el sudoroso y cálido pecho siendo cobijado por los brazos flácidos de la morena. Las emociones se aglomeraban en su pecho nublando su raciocinio, contemplar a su Bello Conejo perdido en el deleite de su tacto es casi tan glorioso como venirse dentro de ella. Antes de Rin no se había dedicado a brindarle placer a alguna de sus amantes, casi siempre buscaba su propio placer pero la morena tenía una peculiar habilidad de volver extraordinario acciones cotidianas.

Y eso, era una de las cosas que amaba de ella.

Con delicadeza despejó unos cabellos adheridos a la frente del Conejo, sonrió satisfecho cuando los obnubilados ojos le devolvieron una mirada cansada y plena. Con un dígito deslizó una caricia prolongada que inició en la tersa y sonrosada mejilla y fue perdiéndose en las líneas del menudo cuerpo arrancándole suspiros a la mujer.

—Espero que no estés cansada, la noche apenas empieza.

—Eres demasiado. Tu ego invade mi espacio personal.

—Te aseguro que no será sólo mi ego, _Mon Cher_

—¡...!— el licántropo sonrió al ver el sonrojo en todo el rostro de la pelinegra, sin esperar un momento más reclamó sus labios en el inicio de aquella interminable noche de placer.

…

 _Barrio la Mouzaina. Clínica veterinaria 'Traces de Aidé'. Dos días después. 13:00_

La mañana en la clínica fue como de costumbre: ladridos por doquier, respiraciones agitadas que llenaban el ambiente con un inconfundible olor a perro. Rin inspiró profundo sonriendo con ilusión, anotaba una serie de indicaciones en la tabla de contenido mientras su mente divagaba muy muy lejos del trabajo. El resquicio del perfume impregnado en su cabello bastaba para transformar todo su entorno en una burbuja de felicidad, por momentos sentía en su piel olas de electricidad recorrerla de manera inesperada anhelando poder regresar a casa y compartir la tarde con Sesshōmaru, tal vez ver una película o pasar el tiempo jadeando bajo su cuerpo perfecto y mutante. Tarareaba una canción inmersa en sus recuerdos que no notó la mirada analítica que la universitaria le dirigía. Shiori estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta, mantenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y observaba curiosa la actitud de su jefa, podía oler con claridad las notas de cedro y patchouli que la rodeaban como un repelente masculino. Luego de un par de semanas infernales la rubia por fin podía bajar la guardia y disfrutar de la agradable presencia que emana su Jefa. Era tan grato tener alrededor la alegría imbatible de la morena, era como si estando a su lado todo se volviera divertido y genuino, le recordaba los cálidos días familiares en los que nada parecía salir mal. Cada vez que la veía, era como mirar una fotografía de los mejores momentos de su vida.

Aquellos que jamás iban a volver.

Rin salió de su ensimismamiento cuando un susurro sin sonido llamó su atención. Volvió el rostro con lentitud encontrándose con la melancólica practicante apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Rin sonrió y se acercó hasta tomarla del hombro derecho. Shiori se tensó soltándose y abrazándose a sí misma al sentirse descubierta, sus brillantes ojos amatista enfocaron a la veterinaria. ¿En qué momento se había acercado tanto?

—No te lo había dicho hasta ahora, pero estoy muy agradecida por la ayuda que nos has brindado durante los días que estuve enferma. En verdad muchas gracias.— el sonrojo en las mejillas de la universitaria fue tan notorio que Rin no pudo evitar pensar lo adorable que era.

—¡No, no tiene que hacerlo, soy yo la que está agradecida por la oportunidad!

—¡Te equivocas! Shippo me habló de tu trabajo y tu rendimiento. Me contó cómo le ayudaste a sacar el trabajo acumulado sin siquiera quejarte ni errar ningún diagnóstico. No sabes lo contenta que estoy por tenerte en nuestro equipo.— Rin se llevó un dedo a los labios pensando seriamente— Tal vez debería considerar incluirte en las rondas. ¿Qué te parece?

—¡No es necesario! ¡Estoy consciente de lo inexperta que soy! ¡Sería demasiado!—

—En eso estoy de acuerdo. Aún no olvido el incidente de la tinta.

Ambas mujeres giraron en dirección de la voz encontrando a Shippo caminando hacia ellas. La rubia se tensó, irguiéndose mientras contaba mentalmente para mantener la compostura y no dejarse llevar por aquel anhelo irrefrenable de estrangular al pelirrojo: estaba su Jefa presente, tenía que comportarse. El veterinario se situó del otro lado de la puerta retando a la bajita chica a contestar su provocación.

—¿Tinta?

—emm… ¡Sí! unos expedientes se arruinaron cuando la tinta de un bolígrafo se derramó.

—¡Oh vaya! Espero que no haya causado inconvenientes.— Shippo se tragó la risa al ver la clara incomodidad de la practicante. Shiori forzó una sonrisa y mantuvo la calma, no le daría a ese Tonto el gusto de reírse de ella.

—Por suerte no. Todo se arregló y no quedó mancha alguna. No sé preocupe, fue un indeseable accidente...

—Que no hubiera pasado si alguien hubiera estado más atenta. — Shiori lo fulminó con la mirada mientras el veterinario se miraba las uñas despreocupado. ¿Con qué así eran las cosas, eh? Muy bien, no se dejaría amedrentar por un zorrillo maloliente de personalidad múltiple. Ahora que lo pensaba, necesitaba bautizar al psicópata que aparecía cada vez que el Ogro malhumorado salía de la cueva en la que vivía buscando alguna víctima para saciar su sed de venganza. ¿Qué nombre sería apropiado?

—De todos modos los expedientes tenían que ser reescritos debido a que _alguien_ solo sabe escribir en jeroglíficos de una lengua muerta.

—Pues entonces deberías encargarte por ti misma de los diagnósticos para que no te quejes de tener que transcribirlos.

—Tal vez lo haga, ya que por lo visto a duras penas puedes escribir tu nombre completo.

—Mira quién lo dice, la Señorita 'NoConsumoVegetalesPorqueSoyAlérgica' ¿Cómo existe alguien que es alérgico a las verduras?

—¡Ya te dije que no lo soy! Simplemente no me gustan. ¡Prefiero la carne por sobre los demás grupos de alimentos!

Rin miraba a uno y otro alternadamente. ¿En qué momento se habían hecho tan buenos amigos? La morena iba a abrir la boca para intervenir cuando el deportivo dorado se estacionó en la puerta de la clínica. La inefable alegría que la acompañó toda la mañana regreso como una bola de demolición haciéndola sonreír como una niña que mira por primera vez un parque de diversiones. Era hora de ir a casa.

—¡Estás loca, eres bajita y muy histérica! ¡no sé cómo te soporto!

—¿Ah sí? ¡Pues tú eres un tonto demasiado alto con extraños trastornos obsesivos compulsivos y sigo creyendo que tienes personalidad múltiple!

—¡Repite eso!

—¡Es Maravilloso! ¡Me da tanto gusto que se lleven bien! Ya me voy, los veo mañana.—Rin se atravesó por el medio rumbo hacia el mostrador. A su espalda quedó zanjada la discusión que se detuvo para verla tomar sus cosas, correr hacia la salida para perderse dentro del lujoso deportivo y desaparecer por las calles transitadas de París. Shiori miró con disimulo el semblante alicaído del pelirrojo que miraba la puerta como un autómata, si sus cálculos eran correctos en cinco segundos aparecería _'Paco'_ con su incesante mal humor y su inexistente paciencia. ¿Todos los pelirrojos eran iguales? De ser así le rogaba a la deidad en turno que no volviera a cruzarse con otro. No quería cometer un asesinato a plena luz del día…

¿O tal vez si?

El veterinario se irguió y la miró con frialdad desde arriba. Shiori le sostuvo la mirada con silente reproche. _Paco_ había llegado para acompañarla durante todo el turno y por lo visto, esta vez una venganza de dolor y muerte estaba plasmada en esa mirada radioactiva.

—Practicante. — la ceja de Shiori se alzó como respuesta. Una sonrisa casi sádica cruzó los labios del veterinario.— Es día de limpiar las jaulas. Diviértete.— Shiori apretó los dientes cuando al pasar a su lado esa mano gigante y flacucha le despeinó el cabello.

Aún estaba a tiempo de mandar a _Paco_ al abismo. ¿Verdad?

Seis horas más tarde la rubia agradeció que su jornada hubiera terminado. Si se quedaba un segundo más estaba segura que terminaría propinándole un puñetazo en esa nariz recta llena de odiosas pecas. Shiori se sopló el flequillo cuando iba en camino al cinema. Estaba muy cansada y enojada con ese desagradable pelirrojo. Cierto que debía ganarse su confianza. Cierto que necesitaba un aliado en esa clínica. Cierto que si quería lograr su objetivo debía pasar desapercibida en ese sitio, pero la rubia sentía que estaba llegando a su límite. Su autocontrol amenazaba con flaquear y acabar con toda esa farsa de una vez por todas. Ese tonto necesitaba una buena paliza para espabilar. ¡Y Dios sabe cómo ansiaba dársela personalmente! La mulata gruñó antes de ajustarse la mochila y caminar rumbo al establecimiento, proyectarán la ópera de _'La traviata'_ y ansiaba apreciar la interpretación de Dmitri Hvorostovsky, era su cantante favorito después de todo. Eran la 21:15 cuando llegó a la taquilla, pagó su entrada y se dirigió a la fuente de sodas dónde compró un enorme tazón de palomitas de maíz y una malteada de fresa del tamaño más grande que había. Entró a la sala dispuesta a disfrutar de su función.

Un par de horas después se dirigía a su casa satisfecha con la proyección, el elenco había llenado sus expectativas y ansiaba contemplarlos en escena de nuevo, tal vez _'Un ballo in maschera'_ sería una magnífica opción. En su andar Shiori contemplaba las calles oscuras donde poca gente transcurría a esa hora, solamente los bandidos y los jóvenes fiesteros y alocados transitaban sin miedo. La mulata pasó frente a un bar y sin poder evitarlo exageró una mueca de profundo fastidio cuando reconoció una cabellera en medio de la multitud ¿Acaso no podía librarse de él ni unsegundo? Dios la debía estar castigando. La rubiaiba a marcharse cuando vio a ese chico, en apariencia ebrio, iniciar un pleito violento con otros jugadores de la mesa de polo. Shiori frunció el ceño cuando los sujetos lo sostuvieron de la solapa de la camisa y lo llevaron arrastras fuera de su vista. En la mente de la rubia surgió una contradicción: marcharse a su departamento y estudiar un poco los libros que tomó la tarde anterior de la biblioteca o ingresar al bar y rescatar a ese infeliz que estaba siendo intimidado por esos bravucones. Shiori suspiró con pesar al entrar al bar guiándose por la estela olfativa que se perdía en el barullo de cerveza, sudor y cigarrillo. Se reprimió una y otra vez convenciendose que ese _Jefe Opresor_ se merecía la paliza que seguramente estaban dándole, que no era su problema si de una buena vez le daban su merecido, pero no pudo contener un enojo descomunal cuando vio a la sombra dar el primer puñetazo. Apretó los puños cuando al llegar a la salida trasera escuchó una risa burlona y sonidos sordos consecutivos. La rubia estaba parada en el umbral viendo claramente cómo dos sujetos sostenían al veterinario de cada brazo mientras un tercero lo golpeaba en el centro del estómago, el cuarto permanecía cerca contemplando la escena. Gruñó con impotencia antes de plantarse cerca de ellos con los ojos amatistas resplandeciendo en la oscuridad.

—¡Vaya! Parece que están divirtiéndose. ¿Puedo participar también?— cada una de las miradas recayeron en ella. La rubia sonrió igual que un tiburón. Shippo levantó la vista reconociendo a la practicante.

—... ve..te...— los sujetos lo golpearon una última vez antes de dejarlo tirado cual trapo viejo y enfocar su atención en la chica parada en el umbral.

—¿Qué hace una chica tan linda como tú en sitios como este? ¿Acaso quieres divertirte?

— Justamente es lo que estoy buscando.

—Es tu día de suerte.

—¿Te lo parece? No hay nada que disfrute más que darle su merecido a bravucones como ustedes.

—¿Qué estás diciendo maldita?

—Se arrepentirán de haber golpeado a ese chico. Solo yo puedo darle la paliza que se merece. No permitiré que ustedes vagos se salgan con la suya. ¡Anda! ¡Ataquen con todo lo que tengan!

—¡Ya verás!— Shiori sonrió cuando uno de ellos se acercó con la intención de someterla, la rubia golpeó puntos vitales con una velocidad impresionante dejando inconsciente al primero. El asombro de los acompañantes dio paso a un enojo descomunal, no era posible que fueran derrotados por una chica, dos de ellos se acercaron y terminaron inconscientes en el suelo de ese callejón sucio. Shippo se incorporó con dificultad mirando con sorpresa como la joven avanzaba sin expresión en el rostro a encarar al último de ellos. El hombre castaño la miró sin ver y se dio la vuelta para entrar al bar. Shiori resopló antes de volverse al pelirrojo que estaba sentado contra la pared. La mulata se acercó y sacó de su mochila un pañuelo, se arrodilló junto al veterinario mirándolo de una forma indescifrable. Shippo la veía con curiosidad conforme el suave paño limpió los restos de suciedad de su rostro: la practicante escondía muchos secretos interesantes.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a pelear así?

—Mi persona especial me enseñó a defenderme cuando era una niña, de eso ya algún tiempo.

—Debe estar orgulloso, ese gancho izquierdo es sensacional.

—Haz otra estupidez como esta y te aseguro que lo comprobarás.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? Pudiste salir lastimada.

—Es obvio que tu cerebro no funciona bien: si tanto querías una paliza debiste decirme, puedo hacerlo con gusto.

—No gracias. No quiero terminar así. ¡Auch!

—¡Ups! Levántate, te llevaré a casa.

—No quiero irme aún, al menos deja que te invite un trago por haber salvado mi pellejo, aunque debiste llegar antes, estaría menos adolorido— Shiori presionó los labios y le digo un fuerte golpe en el brazo. ¡Hombre imposible! —¡Auch eso duele!— Shippo rió dentro de su estado adolorido y un poco ebrio. La rubia resopló antes de levantarse y tenderle la mano y ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

—Vamos, pero tú pagarás.

—Solo esta vez.— ambos sintieron un cosquilleo cuando sus manos se juntaron. La sensación duró un segundo antes de soltarse como si el tacto fuera brasas calientes. Ambos colegas caminaron sobre los cuerpos caídos riendo de los sonidos adoloridos.

—Debes enseñarme a pelear así.

—No tienes tanta suerte.

….

 _Distrito XIX. Arrondissement-Buttes Chaumont. Zona residencial. Día siguiente. 18:30._

Comenzaba a creer que de verdad tenía talento. Es que sencillamente parecía que los bocetos que tenía entre las manos pertenecían a un artista famoso y reconocido. Los detalles, las sombras la iluminación, eran precisos y hermosos. Casi podía jurar que los detalles en los rostro de las personas retratadas eran idénticos. La bruma de su subconsciente poco a poco se disolvía esclareciendo situaciones y recuerdos, la cortina violeta que divide su consciencia permanece firme gracias al sello de que la hechicera colocó evitando que sus miedos tomarán posesión de sus pensamientos y la sumieran en otro trance mortal, pero eso no impedía que estelas místicas se colaran a través de los agujeros roídos y se plasmaran en papel. Rin sonrió enternecida cuando el retrato de la Reina de los Lobos le devolvió una mirada retadora y una sonrisa arrogante, un arrullo en su corazón se instaló al reconocer la belleza de aquella inigualable mujer. Cada vez estaba más interesada en revelar la verdad que se escondía en esos ojos de oro fundido que quemaban con fría indiferencia. Cambió de hoja encontrando a un guerrero dándole la espalda con un par de sables en ambos brazos, a su alrededor miles de hojas denotaban el otoño de la región, podía observarse una profunda concentración en el porte del guerrero, Rin podía apreciar que se trataba de un artista marcial que sostenía sus colmillos… una extraña metáfora debía decir. La morena se encogió de hombros y cambió la hoja para apreciar el último dibujo: era un lobo blanco de gran tamaño, los rasgos feroces daban a la bestia supremacía y poder, el animal tenía un abundante pelaje en torno a los hombros que se unían en la espalda formando un manto de pelaje impoluto, en el rostro de la bestia se apreciaban un par de marcas sobre el hueso de las mejillas. Rin acarició la superficie anhelando recuperar todas sus memorias perdidas, las negras lagunas mentales causaban un vacío en su interior, sentía que había olvidado parte importante de ella. Al mirar los dibujos tenía la certeza que pronto entenderá el mensaje que la Reina de los Lobos quiere transmitirle.

La morena sonrió y guardó las hojas en una carpeta especial en la gaveta de su escritorio. Se puso de pie para estirar los músculos de su espalda. Sesshōmaru pronto estaría de vuelta. Era sorpréndete como en tan pocos días se había hecho adicta al calor de la piel del licántropo, desde que las obligaciones matutinas los separaban ella no dejaba de esperar el momento en que sus pieles se juntaran de nuevo. Bostezaba con fuerza cuando un golpe en la puerta llamó su atención. Sonrió abiertamente sabiendo a la perfección de quién se trataba, el cosquilleo en su piel sólo podía ser ocasionado por una persona. La puerta se abrió revelando al empresario que portaba una camisa blanca arremangada y pantalones negros de vestir, estaba desajustándose la corbata cuando la morena acortó la distancia y sin poder evitarlo brincó a sus brazos abrazándolo de manera efusiva.

—¡Te extrañé mucho!

—Estoy de vuelta.

Sesshōmaru la sostuvo en el acto afirmándola contra su cuerpo. Sin esperar un momento más reclamó los labios del Conejo perdiéndose en la sublime danza que lo mantiene cautivo. Las piernas de Rin rodearon su cintura y los menudos brazos rodearon su cuello, el licántropo aprovechó para sujetar el trasero femenino y satisfacer la necesidad que tenía de sentirla suya.

Aquella misma sensación que no lo abandonó ni lo dejó tranquilo en todo el día.

Para aquel hombre adusto y de gestos serios era una novedad recalcitrante esperar todo una jornada laboral para llegar a casa y poder degustar la adictiva saliva del Conejo. Abrazar a esa mujer y sentirla suya era la mejor recompensa que Sesshōmaru podía pedir, saber que nadie la ha llevado al límite como él lo ha hecho inflama la llama de inextinguible deseo que arde dentro de su pecho. Afirmarla contra sí conociendo la satisfacción que yace en cada una de esas curvas que se abrazan a su cuerpo, incentiva los deseos irrefrenables de hundirse en aquel inusitado paraíso. Podría vivir en la fugaz bruma placentera que le produce el cuerpo suave y femenino de la morena de cálida cintura. Besar esos labios dulces que acarician los suyos con dulce timidez y adoración acrecienta la necesidad de corresponder esa ternura con toda la emoción que se genera en él de protegerla con la vida misma con aquella certeza de saber su corazón palpitante en manos delicadas con olor a vainilla.

Inmerso en el deleite que siempre encuentra en los labios de Rin, un efluvio familiar y desagradable llamó su atención: frutos silvestres parecen diluirse en el aire conforme el viento entra y sale de la estancia. Sesshōmaru frunció el ceño y cortó el ósculo sintiéndose un tanto desconcertado. Con disimulo recorrió la habitación con la mirada sin encontrar nada que delatara alguna actividad paranormal. Dejó que la joven se pusiera de pie dejando que Rin le relatara algo acerca de lo que había hecho durante el día en la clínica, que si Shippo estaba menos resentido, que si Shiori comía más de lo que parece, que si la odiosa dueña del Chihuahua infernal de nuevo exigía un trato especial para 'Bombón'. Sesshōmaru se reprimió mentalmente por su paranoia extrema, dejó que el Conejo hablara relajándose ante el sonido de aquella voz de ruiseñor cuando una coloración oscura y fuera de lugar llamó su atención arrebatándole su tranquilidad. Sin pensarlo dos veces sostuvo la mano derecha del Conejo notando como los delgados dedos estaban manchados por lo que parecía un tipo de granito. Levantó la mano a la altura de su rostro y con disimulo comenzó a olfatear el pigmento adherido a los dígitos y las diminutas estelas del olor impregnadas en la piel. No estaba equivocado, la misma presencia sobrenatural estaba merodeando de nuevo. ¿A eso se debía la presencia que percibió momentos atrás? ¿Era el mismo 'Guardián' que hizo contacto con Rin la última vez? ¿Qué era lo que buscaba? ¿No sé suponía que la dejarían tranquila? ¿Acaso pondría en riesgo a Rin por culpa de un mensaje sin sentido de nuevo? ¡¿Cuál era su maldito problema?! ¿No era suficiente atormentarla con pesadillas sino que también debería ser acosada por entes sobrenaturales? El empresario gruñó involuntariamente, de un modo u otro ese olor se le hacía familiar y odioso, un enojo descomunal emerge en su interior al relacionar la fragancia con el sufrimiento de Rin.

Una suave risa interrumpió sus pensamientos, regresando a la realidad. El Conejo le miraba con ojos grandes y brillosos, la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro era traviesa y conmovida al mismo tiempo, fue entonces cuando supo que algo no marchaba bien. Se aclaró la garganta y tomó distancia de la pelinegra, usando su porte imperial y el aire aristocrático que lo caracterizaba, el implacable Demonio Blanco trató de parecer tan imperturbable como de costumbre, pero la sonrisa en aumento de la veterinaria le indicaba que acababa de cometer un error muy grave.

Había bajado la guardia.

—¿Decías?— Rin sólo aumentó la sonrisa y emitió una risilla traviesa. —¿Qué?

—Acabas de _olfatearme_ y de _gruñir._ Y a pesar de que constantemente haces cosas extrañas ésta vez pusiste un gesto que hacías cuando eras un lobo. Incluso hiciste un bizco mientras movías la nariz sin parar. ¿Tienes idea de lo adorable que eres? ¡Eres algo así como un cachorrito mutante!

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—¡Aww _Bonito!_ ¡Me alegra saber que sigues ahí! ¡Déjame abrazarte!

—De ninguna manera.— Sesshōmaru giró sobre sus talones dispuesto a fugarse pero se paralizó cuando Rin lo abrazó por la espalda y aplastó su silueta contra él permitiéndole sentir la claridad de su cuerpo. Permanecieron abrazados por lo que les pareció una eternidad, Sesshōmaru se relajó ante el tacto de la morena, se sentía paranoico y sobreprotector, debía controlar esa parte insana de su subconsciente que le imploraba protegerla y custodiarla como un preciado tesoro, su instinto animal le dictaba proteger a su hembra de cualquier situación, pero él era un hombre muy analítico y consciente y no se permitirá conductas que atenten contra la libertad de su Conejo lastimando la emotividad que la caracteriza por cosas tan banales como su falta de control. Las manos de Sesshōmaru sostuvieron las manos de la morena, el licántropo bajó la vista notando que efectivamente se trataba de granito. El ceño del empresario se frunció, había algo que Rin no estaba diciéndole. — ¿Puedes explicarme qué significa esa mancha en tus dedos?

Rin de inmediato lo soltó. Había olvidado que sus dedos seguían sucios por el carboncillo. La morena se mordió los labios cuando Sesshōmaru se volvió para escucharla. La pelinegra se llevó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y Sesshōmaru supo que lo que el Conejo diría no iba a gustarle.

—E… he estado practicando últimamente… e-es un tipo de t-terapia para controlar m-mi poder. La señorita Kagome m-me recomendó unos ejercicios p-para c-controlar las visiones y cosas así…

—No lo habías mencionado.

—N-no q-quise p-preocupa-arte s-sé que el ú-último trance q-que tuve f-fue bastante p-per- perturbador y yo…

—Rin.

—Lo siento.— la morena bajó el rostro avergonzada esperando recibir un regaño, cerró los ojos y se encogió de hombros anticipando la reprimenda pero eso no sucedió. Sesshōmaru la sostuvo en un abrazo sentido que Rin reconoció como alivio y preocupación. Mientras devolvía el gesto con torpe sorpresa, la morena pudo jurar que leves espasmos recorrían el cuerpo macizo. ¿Será acaso la muestra de la profunda preocupación de aquel hombre de apariencia inalcanzable? Era la primera vez que percibía a Sesshōmaru tan humano, como nunca lo había visto antes.

—… No te disculpes. No haces nada malo. Es solo que…

—¿Qué?

—Dime que lo tienes bajo control. Qué podré confiar en que llegaré de la oficina y te encontraré sonriendo como ahora.

—Sessh…

—Promete que no te pondrás en riesgo — los orbes castaños estaban abiertos de par en par, una tibieza inundó su corazón al abrazar al empresario con fuerza, la vulnerabilidad que Sesshōmaru le mostraba en estos momentos era la prueba más grande de la confianza que tenía en ella.

—No haré que te preocupes otra vez.— el empresario tomó distancia mirando en los ojos de Rin tratando de hallar cualquier signo de engaño: como era de esperarse no lo halló, así que recurrió a un recurso infantil pero infalible, aquel sello que fue testigo del primer pacto que los unió una noche de plenilunio cuando un monstruo se dejó tocar por una humana torpe. Levantó el dedo meñique de su mano derecha de tal manera que estuviera a la altura del corazón. Rin parpadeó un par de veces antes de entender y sonreír enternecida.

—Que sea una promesa entonces.— el pequeño dedo meñique de Rin selló el pacto con el hombre conforme se acercaba a él.

—No me pondré en peligro, te lo prometo. — Rin se puso de puntillas y besó los labios del empresario sintiéndose amada y protegida, decidió eliminar la preocupación del peliplata con besos y caricias llenas de esa inefabilidad que él le hacía sentir. La morena besó la comisura de esa boca perfecta y fue descendiendo hasta llegar al cuello de la costosa camisa, sus delgados dedos viajaron hasta el sendero de botones desabrochando uno por uno hasta tener a su merced el abdomen labrado del peliplata. Las delgadas manos provocaron miles de escalofríos en el hombre impasible, la punta de los dígitos acariciaron con dulce tacto el sendero marcado de cada vertiente conforme los labios del licántropo le reclamaron en un beso necesitado, Rin se permitió perderse en esa ola de pasión que los envolvía cuando los contornos se rozaban sintiéndose piel con piel.

Los pies encontraron el camino hacia el colchón, el chasquido de los besos y las respiraciones agitadas llenaban la habitación que se había convertido en su refugio. Las manos de Rin viajaron al ojal del pantalón liberando las piernas esculturales y se deshizo también de la fina fábrica que aprisionaba la dureza del empresario. Con toques suaves Rin le indicó que tomara asiento en el borde de la cama, la morena no dejaba de repartir dulces besos en todo el torso del peliplata hasta llegar a la masculinidad que se alzaba dispuesta para sus deseos. La veterinaria miró al empresario directamente a los ojos buscando su consentimiento y cuando lo obtuvo le agradeció con un denso lamido en la dura cúspide, Rin sentía la excitación del peliplata en su lengua así que lamió de arriba hacia abajo degustando la masculina esencia. Rin se acercó más, acomodándose entre las fuertes piernas para poder acariciarlo con ambas manos. Sorprendido por ese movimiento Sesshōmaru se tensó con excitación, sin contenerse ni un segundo más, el licántropo enredó la mano izquierda en el negro cabello entrelazando sus dedos entre las finas hebras y cerró los ojos disfrutando de esa culposa fantasía hecha realidad.

Una y otra vez, la lengua de Rin lo barrió y lo acarició. Succionaba con fuerza, consciente de los gemidos entrecortados del varón que se estremece bajo su tacto. Las súplicas y la variedad de maldiciones que escapaban de la boca perfecta abrumada por el placer incentivan a la morena en su labor. La mano sobre su cabellera aumentó la presión, las palpitaciones en la dureza indican el goce del licántropo. Los espasmos recorren la espina del varón que se arqueaba ante ella y sus húmedas caricias. Rin correspondió su entrega aumentando la velocidad en su bombeo, finos hilos de saliva surcaban los labios femeninos en la apasionada demostración de afecto. La intimidad de la morena estaba húmeda ante la vista del sensual peliplata disfrutando de sus caricias.

—Detente — le pidió, desconcentrándola del movimiento con el que ella esperaba hacerlo acabar. Rin tomó distancia mirándolo sonrojada y avergonzada pensando en que lo había lastimado o hecho algo mal, hasta que él actuó: las grandes manos del empresario la tomaron de la cintura poniéndola de pie deslizando el pantaloncillo y las bragas por las blancas piernas, la acercó hacia su regazo invitándole a sentarse a horcajadas sobre su pelvis. —Te necesito ahora — le confesó, con la voz bañada en excitación — Necesito tomarte ahora, _Mon amour.—_ Atrajo el rostro femenino hasta presionar sus labios contra los de ella con urgencia, transmitiendo sus pensamientos con ese beso mientras las hábiles manos liberan el torso femenino y arrojan el sujetador al piso. La morena se subió a la cama con ambas rodillas a cada lado de la cadera varonil.

—Soy toda tuya, Sesshōmaru.— Apenas unos segundos después Rin abrió las piernas y se sentó sobre él sintiendo cómo la penetraba. Jadeó abrumada al sentir cada centímetro pulsando cada vez más dentro, tan profundo que empezaba a sentirse mareada. Intimar con Sesshōmaru era una experiencia inigualable, no se trataba de la apariencia monstruosamente perfecta de aquel cuerpo de Adonis ni de la riqueza desmedida de la que el peliplata era poseedor, era más que eso, era el modo en que él la conocía y como seguía cuidandola a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado en las últimas semanas. La conexión que los une es imposible describirla en palabras porque sencillamente va más allá de su comprensión. Quería decirle lo mucho que lo quería pero en su lugar apretó el agarre sobre los hombros de él, jadeando por la sensación de ser llenada hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Se estiró para acomodarse envolviendo la longitud con la humedad y estrechez de su centro, mientras él seguía moviéndose hacia dentro y fuera. Él la besó y Rin sintió sus propios gemidos vibrar contra la boca perfecta del peliplata que no paraba de llenarla. La morena tiró su cabeza hacia atrás permitiendo que Sesshōmaru se alimentará de sus pechos. Los orbes castaños procuraban mantenerse abiertos, pero cuanto más duro bajaba sobre él, y cuanto más rápido él la encontraba en sus movimientos, más difícil se volvía concentrarse en algo más que no fuera el creciente nudo en su centro. Centímetro tras centímetro la dureza de Sesshōmaru buscaba desatar esa presión en su intimidad. Se sentía tan, tan insoportablemente enorme dentro suyo. Le tomó cada gota de autocontrol rebotar sobre él una vez, dos veces, tres veces y no colapsar en un estado de felicidad orgásmica. En esta posición el licántropo la mantuvo junto a su pecho lo suficientemente cerca para que ambos corazones latieran con fuerza a pocos centímetros de distancia. Rin se perdió en él, desarmándose contra su cuerpo, mientras él la embestía en su regazo. Con los níveos brazos enredados alrededor del cuello, ella lo acompañó captando ola tras ola de placer. Muy pronto sus movimientos se volvieron frenéticos y rápidos.

No duraron mucho después de eso. Esclavos de la incandescencia hacer el amor de manera tan íntima y vulnerable, Rin llegó al orgasmo primero, apretándose alrededor de Sesshōmaru, y obligándolo a seguirle los pasos en su abrasadora y húmeda locura. Ella jadeó su nombre, con la voz rasposa por los inacabables gemidos, con el corazón galopando en su pecho, la adrenalina brotando de cada poro de su cuerpo y luego… el éxtasis… Mejor que cualquier droga o bebida que alguna vez hubiera probado, las sensaciones que Sesshōmaru sembraba en ella era como dejarse caer sin barreras desde las alturas del cielo orgásmico siendo atravesada por completo al mismo momento que él. Un minuto, o quizás un poco más tarde, ambos cuerpos colapsaron en la cama en un suave movimiento. En algún momento el licántropo se las arregló, en medio de su cansancio, para recostarse en el colchón con el Conejo a cuestas y así disfrutar de las secuelas del apasionado encuentro.

Respirando agitadamente, el corazón de ambos retumbaba como un tambor africano, perlas de sudor se deslizaban en los recovecos de sus cuerpos conforme el calor los abandona, el deseo que caldea sus venas ha disminuido al haber sido calmado. El licántropo sonrió satisfecho y orgulloso.

—¿Tienes idea de todas las veces que desee que hicieras eso?

—No… pero tengo curiosidad...

—No querrás saberlo.

—Ok… Eso es algo aterrador, ¿Lo sabías?

—¿Lo es? — ambos sonrieron antes de besarse y rodear los brazos en el contrario. Sesshōmaru jugaba con los cabellos azabaches que se desparraman sobre la espalda menuda, su corazón recobra lentamente su ritmo, la incandescencia en la piel de Rin le entibia el espíritu de una manera que no lo deja de sorprender. El empresario suspiró preocupado porque sabe que toda su existencia ahora depende de la fragilidad de la vida humana y eso, muy en el fondo de su impasible ser, lo asusta. Ha visto con sus propios ojos cómo el dolor y la pena han acabado con un guerrero tan valeroso como su padre haciéndolo un despojo del hombre que una vez fue por caer rendido en los ardides del amor. Ahora, mientras Rin permanece recostada sobre su pecho con las blancas piernas sobre las de suyas, se pregunta si su destino será opuesto al de su progenitor si escogiendo una apacible vida común y corriente logrará conservar la paz y la felicidad que la muerte y la sangre le arrebató al Alpha más poderoso de Cevennes. Aferró a Rin con mayor ahínco al considerar la posibilidad que algo le ocurriera a su Bello Conejo, era gracioso darse cuenta que una pequeña parte de su ser estaba asustado, no solo por dejar su vulnerabilidad en unas cálidas manos humanas, sino ante el riesgo de perder a la única persona en el mundo que no le temía por ser un monstruo.

La sintió removerse en busca de calor corporal.

—¿Tienes frío?

—Un poco.— el empresario sonrió y cerró los ojos un momento concentrando su energía, su temperatura corporal comenzó a incrementar lentamente hasta que los leves escalofríos dejaron de recorrer el cuerpo femenino. —¿Cómo haces eso? Es como si fueras una manta térmica.

—Ventajas de ser un licántropo: nuestra temperatura siempre será elevada.

—¿Es por el pelaje, no es así?

—Sabes demasiado, me temo que ahora tendré que matarte.

—¿Y perderme la vendimia? Olvídelo _Sr. Sesshōmaru_ , dejemos el asesinato para otro día.

—¿Irás a la vendimia?

—Iremos _Mon Cher,_ cambie mi turno de mañana a cambio de un día libre y la señorita Kagome nos espera temprano para ayudar en la recolección, ¡¿No es fantástico?!

—Salto de gusto.

—¡Lo sé! ¿Te imaginas? Tu, yo, la apacible Marne, el hermoso viñedo ante nuestros ojos…

—Te olvidas del calor infernal y de toda la tierra de por medio.

—Vamos Sesshy no seas aguafiestas. Será divertido. Además es bueno que convivas con tu familia.

—Tu eres mi familia ahora. Es lo único que me importa.— un adorable sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de la morena, Rin se incorporó levemente para mirarlo a los ojos y comprobar que no le mentía. Un tierno latido la recorrió el corazón cuando el peliplata se acercó para besarle los labios, ni siquiera entonces, estando recostada sobre ese perfecto cuerpo desnudo, la veterinaria se convencía que lo que vivía era real. Le parecía un sueño que aquel ser frío e inalcanzable se mostrará tan humano frente a ella, que le sonriera a ella, que la amara a ella, porque por irreal que le pareciera, aquel sentimiento indescriptible que le atravesaba el cuerpo cada vez que estaba cerca de él era un amor profundo y sincero. Uno como jamás lo había sentido.

—Tu también eres mi familia ahora Sesshy. Jamás me arrepentiré de haber hecho ese loco viaje a Lòzere y haber traído conmigo a un lobo salvaje.

—¿Aunque eso haya significado la ruptura de tu noviazgo anterior?

—Lo único que lamento es haber perdido una amistad de años, pero no fue decisión mía. Además, gracias a eso, tengo a mi lado a un hombre maravilloso.

—Tengo curiosidad: dijiste una vez que algo o alguien te había llamado esa noche de plenilunio, una fuerza que te hizo adentrarte en un bosque peligroso.

—Así es, es algo difícil de explicar…

—Soy un genio, ten por seguro que lo entenderé.— Rin suspiró y se apoyó en el pecho refugiándose en él.

—Desde que tengo memoria una pesadilla es recurrente en mis recuerdos: estoy en el bosque y me veo corriendo por mi vida, algo me persigue, no sé que es pero sé que quiere lastimarme, por más que corro no puedo escapar, cuando las fuerzas se me acaban una voz me llama y me reconforta, cuando me doy cuenta alguien me ha salvado pero antes que pudiera agradecerle me despierto agitada entre gritos… — un escalofrío recorre la espina de Rin al recordarlo pero la cálida palma de Sesshōmaru acariciaba su espalda suplantando la incomodidad por confort. —… pero desde que te rescaté en el bosque mis sueños se volvieron más nítidos, como si una bruma desapareciera y revelará más detalles del sueño: ahora puede ver que son grandes lobos salvajes los que me persiguen, quieren matarme para saciar su sed, cuando van a alcanzarme apareces de la nada luchando ferozmente contra los monstruos para protegerme y eres brutalmente herido en el enfrentamiento, me veo gritar, te llamo pero estás débil, antes de que pueda ayudarte una mirada sangrienta se apodera de mi sueño llenándolo de un terror paralizante…

—No me habías dicho…

—No lo recordaba. Es extraño, ahora que he puesto en práctica las enseñanzas de la Hechicera tengo noción de lo que sucede en mis sueños, pero no sé qué significan con exactitud, bien puede ser un reflejo de haberte rescatado o una mala broma de mi subconsciente…

—¿Y con tus padres pasó lo mismo?— la comisura de los labios de Rin fueron tirados hacia abajo cuando sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su cuerpo quedó frío. Sesshōmaru la percibió demasiado quieta y supuso que había hecho una pregunta incorrecta. —Discúlpame, fue una pregunta tonta.

—No, no, está bien… solo me has tomado por sorpresa, aparte de Shippo, nadie más conoce el tema.

—No tienes que contestar, lamento haber incomodado.

—No lo hiciste, eres mi novio, es justo que lo sepas.

—Rin…

—Tenía nueve años cuando pasó… mi padre era pintor y mi madre era maestra de preescolar, por motivos de trabajo tuvieron que hacer un viaje a Lion, yo… yo había tenido una serie de pesadillas acerca de un accidente de tránsito, podía oír claramente el chillido de los neumáticos, el sonido de los cristales rompiéndose, el llanto, los gritos, el vehículo impactando contra el suelo...— pequeños espasmos comenzaron a recorrer la espalda menuda, las manos delicadas se hicieron puño y el cuerpo suave se aplastó a la figura fornida, Sesshōmaru frunció el ceño cuando sintió su piel estremecer ante el cambio de energía de Rin, la rodeó con ambos brazos demostrándole su apoyo y reconfortándola con su calor. —No tenía forma de saberlo, era muy joven, pero sabía que los heridos en el coche eran mis papás. Lloré, supliqué, hice lo imposible por evitar que mis padres viajarán ese día pero no pude, mi papá al verme muy alterada me regaló una versión ilustrada del 'Principito' y lo leía para mí cada noche para ahuyentar las pesadillas, fue lo último que hizo. El accidente ocurrió pocos meses antes de mi cumpleaños número diez. El estado le dio la custodia a mi tía paterna y fui a vivir con ella hasta que fui mayor de edad y pude recuperar las pertenencias de mis padres. Está es la casa en la que crecí, tiene los mejores momentos de mi vida. — las manos se Sesshōmaru la acariciaba con dulzura sintiéndose conmovido, la sortija sobre su piel se encontraba tibia, Rin respiró profundo un par de veces antes de abrazarse más a él.

—Gracias por compartir esto conmigo.

—Gracias por estar aquí. Contigo me siento más fuerte. Es como si tú templanza me diera valor, sucedió lo mismo cuando Kohaku fue a la veterinaria a aclarar las cosas, creo que de no ser por ti hubiera llorado frente a él y eso no me lo hubiera perdonado.

—Eres admirable, sobrevivir a todo lo que pasaste y mantener una sonrisa limpia.

—No fue sencillo, la vida puso en mi camino a buenas personas. Y creo que el sacrificio valió la pena.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque tengo a un maravilloso novio mutante que me mima y me mal consciente todo el tiempo.— Rin levantó el rostro y besó con dulzura los labios de marfil, el empresario se encorvó hacia adelante para reclamar un ósculo más profundo. Al mirarse a los ojos ambos se hundieron en la inefabilidad de sus sentimientos, Rin sonrió entusiasmada y Sesshōmaru la observó a detalle. —Cuéntame, ¿Qué hay de ti?

—¿Qué hay de que?

—Casi no me has hablado de tu familia.

—Es porque no hay nada que contar.

—Sé que no te llevas bien con tu hermano y con tu padre tampoco porque te convirtió en lobo contra tu voluntad, ¿pero qué hay de tu madre? ¿Con ella también te llevas mal?

—No, mi madre está muerta.

—¡...! Sesshy discúlpame, yo no lo sabía…

—Descuida, no es importante.

—¿Cómo puedes decir que no es importante?

—Casi no la recuerdo, era muy pequeño cuando paso.

—Lo siento mucho… no quise incomodarte...

—No lo hiciste. Verás, mi padre se volvió a casar al poco tiempo, la madre de Inuyasha de alguna manera siempre trato de acercarse pero nunca fuimos cercanos, cuando crecí lo suficiente para comprender algunos aspectos trascendentales de la vida rompí todo lazo con ella y nunca más intentó acercarse a mí de nuevo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que descubriste?

—Que ella fue amante de mi padre antes que mi madre muriera y a penas pudo tomó su lugar. Para mi ella siempre fue una oportunista hasta el día de su muerte.

—¿Qué le pasó?

—Un exnovio la apuñaló hasta arrebatarle la vida.

—Oh Sessh… yo lo siento mucho. Debió ser muy duro para tu padre e Inuyasha...

—No tienes porqué preocuparte, al menos esto es irrelevante para mí, pero lo que sí lamento es lo que le sucedió a tus padres.

—Te lo agradezco… se que ambos te estuvieran felices de tenerte en la familia.

—¿Tu crees?

—¡Claro! Papá solía decir que cuando yo me casará tendría al hijo que tanto esperaba para hablar de deportes y cosas así.— la morena rió ante el recuerdo. —Mamá estaría como loca cocinando su menú especial cada vez que vinieras a cenar. Un mes comiendo sus platillos y te aseguro que tu abdomen aumentará su tamaño.

—Suena delicioso.

—En verdad lo era…— Un silencio nostálgico se instaló entre ellos, Rin permanecía inmersa en sus recuerdos abrazando a Sesshōmaru y lamentando en cierto modo que esos sueños no pudieran hacerse realidad. De repente Rin se incorporó con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sus ojos castaños miraban al licántropo con muda emoción decidía a enmendar su metedura de pata —¿Quisieras ver una fotografía de ellos?

—Por supuesto.

La morena sonrió y se puso de pie, miró a su alrededor buscando la camisa de Sesshōmaru y se la puso para cubrirse, toda la esencia masculina se impregnó en su piel llenándola del inefable aroma: debía conservar una de esas para cuando Sesshōmaru se fuera a trabajar, así no lo extrañaría tanto. Bajo la atenta mirada del licántropo se arrodilló para arrastrar una caja oculta bajo la base de la cama, Sesshōmaru se incorporó cubriendo su desnudez con sus boxers dándole a la morena un poco de privacidad. Al sentarse en la cama nuevamente Rin tenía unos folios en su regazo. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron el licántropo supo que era un momento muy importante para ella, y en su interior se sintió sumamente afortunado.

—Esta fue de la vez que fuimos a Balsieges de vacaciones, la vez que me perdí en el bosque ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Por supuesto, fue vez que nos conocimos.— Rin asintió cada vez más emocionada al saber que Sesshōmaru estaba al tanto de lo sucedido.

—¿Por qué te fuiste en aquella ocasión?

—Ya habías encontrado a tu familia. Los adultos no reaccionan bien al ver animales salvajes.

—Es cierto, ¿No los recuerdas?

—Me arrepiento de no haber prestado atención.

—No había forma de saberlo. — los delgados dedos de Rin le tendieron una fotografía en donde se apreciaba la familia feliz en la sala de esa misma casa. Evidentemente los rasgos de ambos se mantenían presentes en Rin, la sonrisa cálida era una herencia permanente que la morena lucía día con día. —Esta fue la última fotografía de ellos, fue una noche antes del viaje…

El licántropo tomó entre sus manos la fotografía notando la palpable nostalgia que nublaba los orbes castaños, con sumo cuidado se dio el tiempo de analizar la imagen antes de devolver el preciado tesoro. La veterinaria contempló la fotografía antes de darle un beso a la imagen y devolverla en el folio de resguardo.

—En verdad me hubiera gustado conocerlos.

—Lo sé, y te lo agradezco. —Rin sonrió y le tendió un destartalado cuaderno de dibujo. —Dale un vistazo, ¿Qué opinas?— el peliplata sostuvo aquel cuaderno y sintió un extraño cosquilleo en la punta de sus dedos. La magia ancestral dejaba una estela en las hojas de papel. Miró a la morena y ella le sonrió un tanto nerviosa, abrió la cubierta del cuaderno y una leve luminiscencia le iluminó el rostro provocando que la luna púrpura en su frente se marcará como una sombra difusa. En aquellos trazos se apreciaba un notable talento con lápices de color y carboncillo, en él se plasman diversas escenas cotidianas en la vida de Rin: un boceto de lo que sería la fachada de la clínica veterinaria que la joven había trabajado con tanto esfuerzo. También estaba el dibujo de aquel claro en dónde lo encontró mortalmente herido aquella noche de plenilunio. Varios dibujos diferentes estaban resguardados en aquellas hojas papel que comenzaban a cambiar su coloración blanquecina por una amarillo pálido. El licántropo podía sentir como la inusual magia cobraba fuerza hasta que se detuvo cerca de las últimas hojas en donde observó con un nudo en el estómago un dibujo que recreaba con macabra exactitud el automóvil volcado a un lado de la carretera. Estuvo a punto de cerrar el cuaderno para evitar que su Conejo se incomodara ante la situación pero algo le instó a dar vuelta a la página y encontrar el último dibujo de aquel recuerdo infantil: el dibujo de un lobo majestuoso con una luna púrpura en la frente se manifestó ante él con preciso detalle. El empresario abrió la boca sorprendido de reconocerse en aquel pueril retrato. Los orbes dorados buscaron la mirada parda en busca de respuestas, tragó saliva sin poder evitar conmoverse ante la fragilidad de su Conejo.

Con delicadeza cerró el cuaderno y lo depositó entre las delgadas manos de Rin. La veterinaria le sonrió y abrazó el libro de dibujo contra su pecho. Leves temblores la recorrían al permitir que esos recuerdos tocaran la superficie, desde la muerte de sus padres no había navegado en los recuerdos ocultos en ese cuaderno, se había asustado a sobremanera cuando comprendió que todo lo que plasmaba en ese cuaderno se hacía realidad. Pero ahora se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para compartir con Sesshōmaru esas entrañables y dolorosas memorias. Los brazos del licántropo la rodearon brindándole calor y consuelo, Rin sonrió con la mirada humedecida pero no derramó ninguna lágrima, se había propuesto ser valiente y estaba decidida a lograrlo.

—¿Cuántos años tenías cuando dibujaste eso?

—Aproximadamente siete años. Dejé de dibujar cuando comprendí que aquel accidente se volvió realidad. El miedo me hizo sepultar todo esto en el olvido. De no ser por la Señorita Kagome no lo habría recordado.

—¿Aún te hace daño?

—Ya no… No puedo seguir huyendo Sessh. Ya no más. Mi destino no cambiará sino estoy dispuesta a enfrentarlo.

—...

—Aún no sé qué significa todo esto pero debo averiguarlo.

—¿Desde cuándo has estado practicando?

—Un par de semanas. Es como si pudiera ver con claridad pasajes de mi sueños. Es asombroso. Cuando sepa que lo que significan te los enseñaré.

—Esta bien. No te presiones, demosle tiempo al tiempo.

—¿Vas a estar conmigo, verdad? No podré hacerlo sin ti…— Rin lo miró con intensidad sintiendo una paz instalarse en el centro de su pecho cuando Sesshōmaru asintió una vez. La respingada nariz de Rin se restregó con dulzura en la mejilla de Sesshōmaru, el licántropo le imitó. Al abrir los ojos una galaxia se manifestaba en aquellos ojos pardos, un brillo diferente y efímero se mostraba titilante ante las iridiscencias doradas que atesoraba la inmarcesible belleza de Rin para conservarla siempre en su memoria. El varón se puso de pie y se dirigió a sus pantalones caídos en el suelo, esculcó la prenda hasta hallar los bolsillos y extraer su teléfono móvil. Rin observó con detenimiento la figura escultural de su amada mascota mutante: las piernas poderosas se adherían a un talle labrado a conciencia, los brazos tonificados y fuertes se tensaba al sostener el aparato y escribir algo en la pantalla. Rin tragó saliva y se mordió los labios, su vientre se contrajo cuando su mirada se detuvo en la entrepierna encarcelada en la prenda interior, decidió que tendría que hacer algo al respecto.

Estaba dándole hambre de nuevo.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves?

—Mucho. Debería sacarte una fotografía.— Sesshōmaru sonrió. Terminó de escribir un par de frases y se acercó de nuevo a la cama con paso lento luciendo su perfecta fisonomía. Rin lo miraba con ojos anhelantes, el permanente sonrojo en sus mejillas delata el calor que se esconde bajo su piel. El licántropo dejó su móvil en la mesa de noche y con delicadeza tomó los folios del regazo de Rin depositandolos en el mueble con sumo cuidado, la morena le dejó hacer perdiéndose en la musculatura frente a ella.

—Tengo una mejor idea. — los dedos de pianista abrieron el cuello de su camisa exponiendo los bonitos hombros llenos de pecas diminutas siguiendo el recorrido hasta tomar las manos de Rin y colocarlas sobre su labrado abdomen. —Dibújame como a los chicos franceses.— Rin abrió la boca y gimió en un susurro, no se creía capaz de dibujar desnudo a Sesshōmaru sin saltar sobre él para satisfacer su deseo. El empresario sonrió y movilizó las suaves manos hasta llevarla a su entrepierna que se había endurecido bajo la ropa. Los dedos de Rin palparon el contorno con dedicación sintiendo el calor emerger de sus entrañas.

—A-aunque quisiera… no tengo el equipo necesario...

—Ese no es problema, mañana vendrá un equipo de decoración, planeo convertir el cuarto de huéspedes en un estudio de pintura. Tienes un talento increíble _Mon amour_ , creo que deberías profundizarlo como una forma de honrar a tu padre y mantenerlo cerca de ti. — todo el deseo que atravesaba a la morena se congeló al instante, un latido desenfrenado se apoderó de su corazón y sus ojos se inundaron inevitablemente retirando las manos del cuerpo del empresario.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—No te dejaré sola, yo voy a protegerte. No te negaré que me parece arriesgado pero comprendo que es necesario. Haré todo lo posible para que afrontemos lo que venga, juntos.— Rin se puso de pie aferrándose al pecho del licántropo. El peliplata la tomó por los codos mirándola con atención.

—¡Oh Sesshōmaru! Haces tantas cosas por mí, me basta que estés a mi lado cuidándome como lo haces, no necesito nada más.

—Quiero hacerlo, déjame cuidarte y hacerme cargo de ti, _Mon amour_. Permite que, aunque sea de este modo, pueda acercarte a tus padres, a tu infancia, a tus mejores momentos… — Rin no lo dejó terminar de hablar, se abrazó a él con tanta fuerza que estuvo a punto de tirarlo al piso, la morena sollozaba contra la piel caliente del licántropo susurrando las palabras que le darán al angustiado monstruo, la paz que nunca había tenido.

— _Je t'aime, Sesshōmaru_.— dejándose llevar por la calidez que nació en su pecho al escuchar las palabras que en secreto anhelaba su corazón, le devolvió el abrazo refugiándola en su pecho y sintiéndola más suya que nunca.

— _Je t'aime aussi. Rin_

….

 _Marne Epernay, Viñedo Moet Chatón. Día siguiente. 7:00 hrs._

El sol despuntaba por el oriente, la luz atravesaba el camino convirtiendo en resplandeciente oro todo cuanto tocaba. Los neumáticos del deportivo giraban en dirección norte acortando la distancia que separaba el inicio de la región vinícola. La música sonaba tenue en la cabina del automóvil, los cristales polarizados disminuyen el impacto de la luminosidad del nuevo día. En el asiento del copiloto la veterinaria mascullaba infantiles improperios una y otra vez mientras retorcía el amarre final de su trenza. Se sentía fatal. Los enormes lentes de sol no evitaban que la claridad del nuevo día aumentará su inminente jaqueca cuando la superficie del río de Marne parecía un precioso espejo cerúleo. La morena gruñó cuando una punzada taladró su sien sin que pudiera hacer algo por evitarlo. Le faltaba dormir. Comenzaba a creer que venir había sido una pésima idea, lo supo en el instante en que despertó de su apacible descanso cuando apenas conciliaba un sueño profundo. Su cansancio y su creciente mal humor se debía únicamente a un culpable: a un sexy e insaciable mutante que poseía una resistencia física inigualable y una atracción sexual magnética y demoníaca. Miró de reojo a su acompañante e infló los mofletes arrugando el ceño al encontrarlo tan fresco como una lechuga. Volvió la cara con desdén mirando el nuevo paisaje que se exhibía a su alrededor. Mascullaba entre dientes cuando la mano de Sesshōmaru buscó la suya, Rin entrelazó los dedos sin verlo. Seguía enojada con él.

—¿Aún molesta?

—Hmp

—Bueno _Chérie,_ esto fue tu idea.

—… pudimos haber venido más tarde…

—¿Y perdernos la vendimia? Sería imperdonable si no vivieras toda la experiencia _, Mon amour._

—...— Rin profirió un gruñido enojado. El mutante sacaba las garras vengándose de ella. La morena frunció el ceño con mayor ímpetu. Sesshōmaru tenía razón, la recolección debía celebrarse en las primeras horas para que el sol no se transformará en una molestia, pero la falta de sueño estaba afectando su humor, un tinte sarcástico hasta ahora desconocido bañaba cada una de sus palabras tiñendolas de macabra ironía: pasar demasiado tiempo con el mutante empedernido comenzaba ser perjudicial para su ánimo imbatible y sus buenas costumbres. Un minuto demasiado largo se instaló entre ellos y Rin fue incapaz de mantener la boca cerrada por más tiempo, tenía que dramatizar o no estaría tranquila por el resto del día, no permitiría que Sesshōmaru se quedara con la última palabra en aquella absurda y coloquial primera discusión matinal. —Tal vez si alguien me hubiera dejado dormir algo más de una hora y media no estaría quejándome tanto.— Sesshōmaru sonrió seductor mientras hacía girar el volante del automóvil.

—Dormimos lo mismo _Mon amour, y_ yo me siento de maravilla… sin temor a equivocarme puedo decir que anoche no querías que me detuviera, al contrario tus melodiosos gemidos fueron música para mí. Al cerrar los ojos aún puedo ver tu largo cabello meciendose a mi ritmo...

— ...— el bochorno había teñido de carmín los mofletes inflados del Conejo: en eso el mutante tenía razón. El empresario se llevó la mano femenina a los labios y depositó un corto beso de victoria en el dorso. Estaba disfrutando molestarla por anticipado. No le había hecho gracia pasar todo el día con su hermano y la gruñona, participar en la Vendimia le parecía una pérdida de tiempo sin mencionar que sabría lo que sucederá por exponerse durante demasiado tiempo a la inclemente luz del día: el exceso de energía solar le provoca una sofocación que le resta fuerzas y esparce un malestar generalizado sin aparente causa, la temperatura de su cuerpo estará demasiado elevada y un permanente malhumor lo acompañará por lo menos un par de días… es una de las sensaciones más odiosas de la vida y la primera que evitaba a toda costa, pero por Rin haría cualquier cosa aún si eso significaba morir por una sobreexposición a la luz ultravioleta, ya encontraría una satisfactoria forma de estar a mano y hacerle ver al Conejo que regresar a Marne y convivir con esos Tontos había sido una pésima idea. El licántropo desvió los ojos del camino un momento cuando la escuchó suspirar, estaban atravesando el sendero que los llevaría al viñedo, estaban a escasos minutos de arribar a su destino.

—¿Todo en orden?— Rin suspiró de nuevo.

—Si, solo estoy algo ansiosa. Mi raciocinio dice que es muy pronto para retomar esto, pero la voz en mi cabeza dice que ya no puedo postergarlo. Es excitante y terrorífico al mismo tiempo. No sé cómo explicarlo.

—No tienes que hacerlo. Dije que te apoyaría en esto y es lo que haré. Pase lo que pase estaremos juntos.— el licántropo la miró justo cuando el automóvil se detuvo en la enorme entrada principal. Rin mantenía los ojos fijos en él, se había retirado por un momento los lentes de sol para disfrutar de ese momento de complicidad y ahogarse en la inefabilidad de la conexión que los unía. Sesshōmaru le sostuvo la mirada, él no tenía manera de saberlo, pero Rin podía observar cómo se sobrepone en aquella piel de mármol los rasgos característicos de su raza. Ante los ojos místicos de Rin, la sabiduría de toda una especie se manifestaba en aquel hombre indómito e invencible. En este momento en que lo miraba con detenimiento, la luna creciente adquiría mayor brillo, la sombra carmesí sobre los párpados combinan con las marcas en los pómulos que lo envuelven como un manto peligroso, de él emanaba una advertencia intrínseca, la muerte lo acaricia como una amorosa amante, los rasgos finos y feroces son la antesala de un preludio mortal, un demonio con cara de ángel, un mortal en el cuerpo de un dios. Mirar la naturaleza de Sesshōmaru era como contemplar una obra de arte hermosa y escalofriante. —¿Rin?

La morena parpadeó y la visión hubo desaparecido tan solo permanece frente a ella el empresario de piel marfileña que le mira con un gesto confundido. La veterinaria acortó la distancia para besar suavemente los labios del mutante hermoso y perfecto.

—No es nada. En verdad gracias por estar aquí.

—...—

La enorme puerta se abrió dándoles acceso. Sesshōmaru miró el camino despejado y pisó suavemente el acelerador, el motor ronroneó recorriendo la arcilla blanca que enmarca el verdor de los jardines. Los trabajadores temporales caminaban hacia la propiedad para dar inicio a la recolección, el ánimo nostálgico de Rin fue reemplazado por una genuina emoción, jamás había participado en una vendimia, de hecho tampoco había estado en un viñedo hasta hace un par de semanas atrás. Estaba emocionada de vivir la experiencia y sobretodo ayudar a su novio rencoroso a limar asperezas y acercarse a su familia. Ella mejor que nadie sabe que Sesshōmaru construye una barrera impenetrable a su alrededor, rehuyendo de cualquier tipo de vínculo afectivo. Sería fascinante conocer los motivos detrás de aquella coraza amurallada, ya sabía que los genios pensaban de manera diferente del resto, y a pesar de todo lo que ha ocurrido entre ellos, es cierto que el excéntrico y apuesto empresario sigue siendo un misterio para ella.

El Bugatti se detuvo al girar a la rotonda, un cajón de estacionamiento estaba reservado justo en la entrada de la propiedad. El logo de su empresa estaba condecorando la exclusividad de su asistencia. El Demonio Blanco sonrió satisfecho, era uno de los miles de detalles que esperaba que hubieran preparado para complacer su estancia durante la jornada. Odiaría tener que cruzar más de dos palabras con la Gruñona Insufrible y el Pulgoso de Inuyasha para "pedir" cosa alguna. Era cierto que mantenía una actitud más abierta y amable, pero no estaba acostumbrado a convivir con personas a las que por años consideró inferiores e insignificantes.

El pequeño comité de trabajadores temporales estaba aglomerado a un costado de la puerta principal, el jefe de recolección pasaba lista de los reclutas de este año, muchas caras conocidas se reconocían entre la multitud, por lo visto no era la primera vez que coincidían en el viñedo. El ánimo alegre generalizado era palpable, la cosecha prometía ser buena y la paga aún mejor, Rin miraba todo con emoción desde la ventana del deportivo, apretó la mano de pianista cuando no pudo contener su alegría. Sesshōmaru sonrió tenue, debía admitir que ese ánimo imbatible era contagioso, cuando la joven volvió el rostro hacia él, el empresario no pudo contenerse y reclamó los labios femeninos con el primer y el único beso del día, estarían tan ocupados que dudaba tener un momento a solas con el Conejo hasta que finalizará la vendimia. Rin le sonrió sonrojada al separarse limpiando con delicadeza la comisura de los labios de marfil.

—¿Crees que me deba reunir primero con la Señorita Kagome o me deba formar con los demás?

—Creo que debes dirigirte a la dueña de la casa.

—Eso creí. ¿Podrías bajar mi valija?

—La dejaré en la habitación.

—¿Tu habitación o la mía?

—En la nuestra, por supuesto.

—Joo— Rin se sonrojó y desvió la mirada un poco avergonzada —¿No te apena lo que tú hermano y tu futura cuñada puedan pensar? La última vez que estuvimos aquí tu y yo aún no... — el empresario bufó antes de sentarse correctamente y sacar de uno de los compartimientos del auto un exclusivo par de lentes oscuros de un distinguido diseñador italiano, miró su reflejo ajustándolos a su rostro perfecto.

—Lo que esos Tontos piensen no me interesa en lo más mínimo, pero si quieres cambiar de habitación…

—¡No! E-es s-solo q-que…

— _Allez Chérie_ se te hace tarde…— el empresario sonrió malicioso antes de abrir la puerta.— Una cosa: te advierto que aunque intentes proteger tu pudor y disimular frente a ellos, Inuyasha sabrá que estamos juntos.

—¡¿Eh?!

—Podrá olerme en ti. Vamos, la Gruñona está en la puerta.

El rostro de la morena era una combinación extraña entre vergüenza, sorpresa, pudor e indignación. Se sentía sumamente expuesta y vulnerable, aún no salía de su sorpresa cuando la puerta se abrió para ayudarla a salir. Rin tomó la mano que se le ofrecía y salió del refugio con timidez, estuvo a punto de preguntar la naturaleza de la curiosa respuesta cuando su nombre fue pronunciado con entusiasmo desbordante. Rin sonrió al ver a la señorita Kagome en el umbral de la mansión, se apresuró a encontrarse con ella y abrazarla entre risas y chillidos de emoción. Aunque había pasado poco tiempo, a la veterinaria le daba mucho gusto ver de nuevo a la hechicera y saber que su embarazo iba tan bien, el vientre de la druida se notaba más abultado pero sin revelar del todo el milagro que se gestaba en ella.

—¡Pequeña Rin! ¡Que contenta que estoy al verte aquí!

—¡Señorita Kagome! ¡La eche de menos! ¡Estaba contando los días para regresar! ¿Cómo ha estado? ¿Y el bebé?

—Estamos bien, algo antojadizos pero al menos las náuseas se han ido. Debo agradecer que sea Inuyasha quien las padezca.— ambas mujeres rieron por lo bajo al recordar la cara de enfermo del menor de los licántropos en ese su primer desayuno en familia.

—Me alegra haber regresado.

—Y veo que no viniste sola. No creí que lo convencerías…

—Bueno, d-digamos q-que existen s-sutiles métodos de p-persuasión…

—Me doy cuenta. Enhorabuena Rin, debes contarme los detalles después.— se miraron con complicidad antes de otro corto y efusivo abrazo.

El empresario se acercó a paso tranquilo, no le agradaba del todo esa misteriosa mujer, pero ver a Rin sonreír con ese brillo en su mirada no tenía precio para él. La mirada dorada se cruzó con los ojos místicos de la hechicera, el licántropo parpadeó lentamente e inclinó la cabeza en un gesto que sorprendió a la anfitriona: Kagome no esperaba que su cuñado se mostrará tan pacífico y condescendiente, incluso podía notar una serenidad emanar de aquel ser taciturno y frío. En verdad que la presencia de Rin era balsámica para la bestia que albergaba en el interior. Cuán diferente le parecía este hombre amable de aquel infeliz que llegó a su puerta dos semanas atrás clamando ayuda para la mujer que ahora sonríe entre los dos. La hechicera sonrió con sinceridad, una emoción creció en su pecho al imaginar la alegría de su prometido cuando le contará que el hermano mayor que por muchos años estuvo perdido se mostraba ante ellos por primera vez.

—Bienvenido Sesshōmaru.

—...

—Disculpe _Mademoiselle, ¿_ Podríamos comenzar con la recolección?

—¡Por supuesto, vayamos ya! Acompáñenme, el ritual va a comenzar.

—¿Ritual?

—Si, es una tradición del viñedo, se eleva una pequeña plegaria agradeciendo por la cosecha. No demorará.

—¡¿Qué estamos esperando?! — La Hechicera sonrió y tomó a Rin del brazo para encabezar al gran equipo recolector. En medio de la algarabía la mirada de Rin buscó las iridiscencias doradas que no se perdían cada uno de los gestos en su rostro.

El día apenas comenzaba y se sentía en el aire un efluvio de arcilla, uvas, y vida nueva. El misticismo cosquillea en la punta de su nariz y en el ápice de sus dedos de pianista. Una ráfaga de viento provocó que los cabellos plateados ondearan y el Demonio Blanco cerró los ojos, al abrirlos notó que se había quedado rezagado, inspiró profundo y comenzó su lento andar en dirección del viñedo.

…

— _¿Cómo que no participarás en la recolección?_

— _Lo que has oído Mon amour._

— _Pero… ¡Pero!..._

— _Dijiste que_ _querías_ _participar en la vendimia, yo dije que te acompañaría_

— _...Yo creí que harías esto conmigo…_

— _Y heme aquí. Diviértete Cheriè. Estaré esperándote._

 _..._

Cuatro horas después Rin seguía gruñendo por lo bajo. Ese mutante tramposo y sensual. Nunca antes Rin había sido embaucada de semejante forma. Por un momento creyó que la vendimia sería muy diferente, en las fotos de internet y en los reportajes se veía como diversión y risas, pero había sido todo lo contrario y aunque le pesará, Sesshōmaru había tenido razón desde el principio: lo único que había conseguido hasta ahora era sudar sin cuartel y tener tierra por todos lados. Dentro de su imaginación ideó un escenario donde toda la familia participaría, pero la señorita Kagome debía cuidar de su embarazo, Inuyasha estaba en la oficina y Sesshōmaru trabajaba en la terraza techada.

La morena se levantó de un movimiento brusco mirando en dirección de la propiedad cuando el mal humor regresó con fuerza. Desde la lejanía lo vislumbra hablando por teléfono y escribiendo anotaciones en el ordenador. Un adorable puchero se instaló en los labios de Rin cuando una gota de sudor resbaló por su sien perdiéndose en los pliegues de su camisa y su overol. El viento sopló logrando que el enorme sombrero le cubriera todo el rostro.

—¡Ey novata, deja de vagabundear!

—¿Eh? ¡Si!— Rin se agachó de nuevo recolectando aquellas hermosas uvas de terciopelo. Frunció el ceño mascullando infantiles improperios contra el licántropo que permanecía a gusto en la comodidad de aquel refugio contra los inclementes rayos de sol, se juró a sí misma que antes que termine el día lo encontraría lleno de tierra. Barrería el piso con ese porte imperial e impoluto. Esto era la guerra, señores. Ese mutante se las pagaría.

El oído izquierdo del empresario cosquillea por tercera vez esa mañana. Cerró un ojo y apretó justo sobre el trago del pabellón de su oreja tratando de calmar el zumbido molesto. Conocía a la perfección el origen de dicho malestar, a estas alturas el Conejo debería estar sudado y lleno de tierra, su reproche había sido tierno y sumamente adorable, estaba seguro que la morena estaba molesta con él, pero no podía negar que se lo advirtió: la recolección era una jornada larga y cansada que requería cierta condición física para soportar el trabajo, se le estaba ocurriendo ofrecerle un masaje tántrico para aliviar el cansancio y no sé, tal vez sumergirse en el placentero mundo de la espiritualidad explorando esa inexplicable conexión que le unía a su adorable Conejo. El licántropo sonrió ante la idea, eso podría ser muy satisfactorio para ambos. Un mail llegó de inmediato a su bandeja de entrada notificando la transacción millonaria que su empresa acababa de ganar en la bolsa de valores. El licántropo miraba la pantalla sin emoción alguna, su buen ánimo acababa de caer a un abismo: antes de su maldición noticias como esta le generaban un placer obsceno por el exorbitante aumento en las arcas de su fortuna, pero ahora solo era un insípido correo electrónico en un frío ordenador. El peliplata suspiró y se tomó el puente nasal. La próxima semana tendría a cabo la firma del convenio con la naviera* en un suntuoso cóctel en el _Les Petits Déjeuners du Plaza Athénée_ y era imprescindible su presencia, Jaken se lo había advertido en innumerables ocasiones, pero por alguna razón aún no se lo comunicaba al Conejo, ¿Aceptaría acompañarlo a ese mar de superficialidad y esnobismo? No dudaría que alguna de sus antiguas amantes estuviera ahí tratando de ganar su atención y revivir una noche apasionada y salvaje. Llevar a Rin al cóctel podría ser perjudicial para su frágil autoestima, no hay que ser un genio para saber que las mujeres son muy susceptibles en su aspecto físico y lo que menos quiere es exponerla a los cotilleos fuera de lugar, pero si no la invita como su acompañante podría malinterpretarlo, tal vez podría pensar que avergonzaba de ella. El asiento frente a él fue ocupado y dirigió su atención a la dueña de la casa.

—Creo que deberías decirle, que sea ella quien decida acompañarte o no.

—Es de mala educación leer la mente de las personas.

—No es culpa mía, son tus pensamientos los que llegan a mí.

—Tsk.

—Todo saldrá bien, te lo garantizo.

—No quisiera ser grosero pero…

—Cuando quieras un consejo lo pedirás, ya lo sé, no tienes que repetirlo. ¿Siempre eres así de parco?

—¿Siempre intimidas a tus invitados leyendo sus mentes?

—Me disculpo, no es intencional, pasa que piensas demasiado fuerte y es inevitable.

—Hmp.

Kagome no pudo evitar sonreír, a pesar de que el empresario era ácido y cortante, no mantenía esa aura hostil a su alrededor, la Hechicera sabía que está era su faceta amigable al mundo, solo aquellas personas observadoras podrían darse cuenta de la sutileza en los gestos aristocráticos. Los orbes grises notaron cuán distinto era Sesshōmaru a su prometido, los rasgos en el empresario eran demasiado refinados, un porte imperial provoca una gran admiración a todo aquel que está a su presencia, un aire conminatorio emana de él, el liderazgo es una cualidad innata que no duda en utilizar en su beneficio. Frío, impersonal, estratega manipulador y un genio. Así es la personalidad con la que el mundo lo define, pero Kagome podía contemplar a un hombre que hasta hace poco siempre estuvo solo, un ser taciturno, silente y melancólico, tal como la luna lejana y fría que se mantiene muy lejos de las estrellas que le acompañan en el manto nocturno, un niño que creció sin madre a la sombra de su progenitor, un hermano mayor que nunca supo cuidar de nadie, un hombre que no conocía el amor. El brillo en los ojos de la hechicera menguó un poco y sus facciones adquirieron un tinte nostálgico, las nubes en el cielo cubrieron los rayos de sol en ese momento, aún recordaba a Inuyasha maldecir a su hermano mayor, quejándose de todo el mal trato del que fue víctima durante su infancia y adolescencia por capricho y gusto del hombre frente a ella, recordaba los hematomas, los golpes y los mordiscos brutales en aquellas peleas por demostrar poder y dominio. Recordaba cómo su prometido entrenó durante años bajo la supervisión de su suegro para convertirse en un hábil guerrero y así tratar de acortar la distancia abismal que el mayor de los hermanos había creado entre los dos, tratando de compensar el enorme agujero negro que existía entre los descendientes del Alpha más poderoso de Cevennes.

—¿Señorita todo en orden? — Kagome parpadeó y las nubes siguieron su curso normal. Sesshōmaru no perdió detalle del curioso espectáculo climático y las facciones taciturnas de la hechicera, para él no se trataba de una casualidad, nunca lo sería.

—Si, no es nada.— Kagome carraspeó antes de sonreírle de nuevo, sea lo que sea que cruzará por su cabeza parecía haber quedado en el pasado, el empresario notó como la anfitriona acariciaba con ternura su vientre y no pudo evitar recordar la confesión que su hermano le hiciera aquella noche de plenilunio: este era el segundo hijo de su hermano menor, saberlo le había sentado como un cubo de agua fría, darse cuenta que en ese entonces él cazaba sin cuartel entrenando para destronar a su padre y aniquilar de una vez por todas a ese hermano que se lamentaba por una pérdida tan grande. Un remordimiento pareció instalarse en la boca de su estómago como una pesada roca.

—¿Sabe Inuyasha qué será una niña?

—¿Cómo lo…?

—Yo también tengo mis poderes místicos…

—¡...!— la hechicera estaba boquiabierta. Entrecerró los ojos con sospecha pero Sesshōmaru siguió hablando como si la cosa no fuera con él.

—… Tal vez exista una remota posibilidad en la que Rin haya comentado algo mientras dormía.— la suave risa de la anfitriona lo tomó desprevenido, el empresario rodó los ojos con fastidio y giró el rostro hacia la izquierda cuando ella rió con más fuerza.

—Agradezco tu interés, pero no, Inuyasha aún no sabe que tendremos una hermosa pequeña. Es demasiado pronto, le falta mucho por crecer.

—…

—Gracias por preocuparte, tu sobrina nacerá sana, es lo que importa.

—Hmn— Kagome volvió a reír con soltura antes de suspirar largamente. Sesshōmaru llevó la taza de café a los labios para darle un sorbo y fue ahí cuando un objeto metálico llamó la atención atención de los ojos místicos.

—Es un anillo precioso, Rin tiene uno igual. ¿Se lo has dado tu?

—No.

—Lo supuse, esa energía no es un objeto de este plano.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Sabes de dónde proviene?

—Tal vez, pero no puedo responderte, espero que me comprendas. Hay cosas en las que no puedo interferir sin pagar un alto precio.

—Ya.— un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ambos y la Hechicera se puso de pie, era hora de despedirse y dejarlo tranquilo.

—Espero que pasen un buen día con nosotros, podría ser una noche difícil.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Sé a lo que Rin ha venido. La rueda sigue girando y ella lo ha entendido.

—…

—Todo estará bien, es una chica fuerte, no te preocupes tanto y confía más en ella.

—No es tan sencillo.

—No dije que lo fuera.— La Hechicera comenzó a enfilarse en dirección de la casa cuando la grave voz de su cuñado detuvo sus pasos.

—¿El Pulgoso tardará en llegar?

—No debería, ¿Por qué? ¿Lo extrañas a caso?

—Ni en mis peores pesadillas.

—Dijo que llegará para el almuerzo, no se lo perdería por nada, es su favorito: Cordero en salsa de menta. ¿Qué te parece?

—No me extraña en lo absoluto

—Eso creí.

El licántropo se quedó solo en la terraza techada. Esa plática lo había puesto algo inquieto, demasiadas emociones en un corto tiempo. Se retiró las gafas y se frotó los ojos, ya está comenzando a sentir los mareos iniciales, el sol alcanzaría su cénit en un par de horas y desde ya sabría que sería un suplicio, al menos la carne de cordero ayudará a sobrellevar la debilidad, pero la pesadilla apenas comenzaba. Miró en dirección del viñedo tratando de enfocar a su Conejo entre la multitud, cerró los ojos y la percibió a unos cuatrocientos cincuenta metros en dirección noroeste, acababa de descubrir que el anillo funcionaba como una brújula particular, ahora podía saber exactamente la ubicación de Rin sin siquiera proponérselo.

Eso era muy útil, secretamente esperaba que nunca tuviera que depender de ello para localizarla.

Inuyasha había llegado, y con él, el almuerzo. El silbato había sonado y todos los trabajadores se refugiaron en la residencia para tomar un descanso y recuperar fuerzas. Rin había entrado a la mansión arrastrando los pies, se negaba a aceptar que Sesshōmaru había tenido razón, a pesar del sol y del cansancio en verdad se estaba divirtiendo, era una experiencia nueva y desestresante. Tan solo con poner un pie en el comedor la algarabía se desató convirtiendo el almuerzo en un verdadero carnaval de risas y bromas, incluso el parco e impasible Sesshōmaru se vio alcanzado por la una risa furtiva ante el despliegue ingenioso e infantil de los insultos entre su hermano menor y su Conejo. La comida fue deliciosa y el extraño ambiente que reinó durante todo momento fue refrescante para cada uno de los presentes, poco a poco se fortalece ese tímido lazo de unión familiar que tanta falta les ha hecho. En medio de todo Sesshōmaru sabe que Rin ya no estaba molesta con él por la forma en la que sus ojos le sonrien y eso basta para que esa molesta punzada de culpabilidad se deshaga ante el vino. Cuando los platos estuvieron vacíos y los estómagos llenos, Rin pidió un permiso para asearse un poco, le hubiera gustado hacerlo antes de compartir la mesa pero el hambre voraz fue mayor a la pulcritud, la hechicera la acompañó a la planta alta para enseñarle su habitación y ponerse al día de los detalles de las últimas semanas. Por su parte, los hermanos se miraron al hallarse solos, Inuyasha le sirvió más vino a su hermano y rellenó su propia copa. Sin que ninguno lo dijera, era agradable permanecer en silencio sin insultarse, sin provocarse mutuamente, era agradable disfrutar de un día de paz que hacía años no compartían. Al mirarse y entre chocar sus copas, Inuyasha supo que era el inicio de una nueva etapa, en donde por primera vez en toda su vida, conocerá a su hermano mayor a quien siempre soñó con alcanzar y superar.

Rin permaneció en el baño cerca de cuarenta minutos, el agua tibia había aliviado sus músculos cansados relajandola al instante. Lavar la tierra de su piel había sido problemático y molesto, tal como lo había dicho Inuyasha parecía un enano minero y aunque se negaba a aceptar tal comparación tuvo que darle razón en la privacidad del cuarto de baño cuando comprobó que tenía tierra en los rincones más inauditos de su cuerpo. Se miró en el espejo antes de salir del baño asombrada por la belleza del vestido blanco que la Señorita Kagome le había regalado por haber ayudado con la recolección, el encaje francés tenía ligeros destellos que brillaban ante la luz cubriendo la sencillez con elegancia, los tirantes le daban un toque de coquetería a sus hombros y clavícula, el faldón le llegaba poco más arriba de las rodillas con ligeros pliegues que le daban amplitud y vuelo al borde de la prenda. Se calzo las sandalias y bajó las escaleras con prisa al escuchar las voces en el exterior.

Todo el mundo estaba reunidos en torno a una inmensa tina de madera. Durante la mañana había bromeado con las demás chicas sobre la pisada de uva, no creyó que apenas poner un pie en la terraza la estuvieran esperando para comenzar, tanto así que mientras miraba el lagar no pudo evitar emitir un grito de sorpresa cuando Inuyasha la tomó por la cintura y la levantó en el aire como si de una pluma se tratase para subirla en el centro de la enorme tina de madera. Las demás jóvenes que estaban arriba la ayudaron a subirse y estabilizarse en aquella jugosa, viscosa e irregular superficie. Rin no paraba de reír y gritar por diferentes intervalos, por un momento su mirada se cruzó con las iridiscencias doradas y notó una furia atravesar los orbes ambarinos por la forma en la que el abogado la había sostenido, sonrió enternecida y agitó un brazo en su dirección para captar su atención. Cuando estuvo a punto de llamarlo los violines comenzaron su melodía coreados por el inconfundible sonido de un acordeón, las chicas la tomaron de los brazos y comenzó la danza para la extracción del mosto. Rin reía abiertamente cada vez que sus pisadas emitían un sonido acuoso y el zumo de las uvas salpicaba en todas direcciones empapando sus pies y el borde de su vestido, poco a poco se acostumbró al ritmo musical y se dejó llevar por la emoción que rodeaba la fiesta vinícola, saltando y bailando al ritmo de los timbales a la par de las otras jóvenes.

Desde abajo Inuyasha la anima y ríe mientras que Kagome aplaude con entusiasmo uniéndose al coro de voces que cantan unísonos. Sesshōmaru la mira embelesado, su rostro inexpresivo luce sereno y apacible contemplando cada uno de sus movimientos, la luz del atardecer que se esconde en el horizonte le da destellos rosáceos al vestido blanco de Rin que baila con la gracia y belleza de una ninfa de los bosques. Cada vez que sus miradas se cruzan el sentimiento materializado en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda se entibia lo suficiente para arrullar sus corazones en un cántico antiguo de idioma ancestral.

El atardecer transcurre con rapidez y el azul oscuro se apodera del cielo, algunas antorchas han sido encendidas para mantener el aire tradicional que los acompaña en ese día de cosecha. La veterinaria respira agitada, el arrebol en sus mejillas es signo de su agitación, desea bajarse a descansar pero sabe que sus piernas flaquean y tiemblan como gelatina, busca entre la multitud y halla a su novio mutante que se acerca a paso lento hasta el borde del lagar. No necesita hablarle para saber que él la ayudará a descender, Rin camina equilibrando su peso hasta el borde donde Sesshōmaru la espera, se sienta en la orilla y sonríe cuando la ceja platinada se eleva retándola a cumplir la travesura que adivina en su mirada, Rin se muerde los labios y se impulsa lo suficiente para saltar a los brazos de su novio que la recibe en el aire cargándola cuál princesa de cuento de hadas. Un sonido enternecedor se hace escuchar sobre la música, todas las mujeres presentes suspiran al mismo tiempo contemplando la escena, Sesshōmaru rodó los ojos con fastidio girando sobre sus talones para llevarse al Conejo lejos de esa bola de curiosos. Rin rió con suavidad se permitió a sí misma descansar en el abrazo protector del licántropo y así recobrar sus fuerzas.

Tenía los pies colorados así como los faldones del vestido, el cabello suelto bailaba a merced de la brisa, un inconfundible aroma a mosto, uvas y frescura se entremezcla con el característico olor a vainilla. Teniéndola entre sus brazos mientras se alejan del bullicio y los ojos curiosos de su hermano y la Hechicera, el licántropo de sintió tranquilo, había esperado todo el día para estar a solas con Rin aunque fuera por un instante, la fatiga de sentirse morir no ha dejado de pedirle a gritos refugiarse en la calidez de su humana y renovarse en ella, ahora, sosteniéndola contra sí, halla el consuelo que lo abandonó durante toda la jornada. El sonido de la música y la luz de las diversas hogueras encendidas se quedan a sus espaldas, la noche los refugia en su manto místico donde incontables estrellas titilan en la oscuridad y la luna les sonríe cobijándolos como una madre, el empresario mira hacia abajo cuando el suspiro del Conejo llama su atención. La morena reposa la cabeza resguardandose en él, sintiéndose cansada pero feliz, el peliplata lo sabe cuándo la mira a los ojos y estos le sonríen.

—¿Contenta?

—Mucho.

—Me alegra que te hayas divertido.

—A mí también. Aunque esta mañana estuve a punto de desistir.

—¿El sol y la tierra?

—Si. Se veía muy distinto en mi mente.

—Te lo advertí.

—Lo sé.

Los menudos pies del Conejo tocaron el suelo y la diferencia de alturas se hizo presente. Sesshōmaru le acarició el rostro sonriendo cuando la joven cerró los ojos y se aferró a su palma con una ternura palpable. La había echado de menos. El pulgar del empresario delineó la mejilla y levantó la barbilla femenina para reclamar un cándido beso que Rin no tardó en corresponder. El sonido de los violines y del alegre acordeón armonizan con el sonido de la noche. La morena abrió los ojos al notar la elevada temperatura en el rostro del licántropo, se separó de él extrañada comprobando que no eran ideas suyas, la boca de Sesshōmaru estaba muy caliente.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—De maravilla.

—Estás ardiendo.

—Son mis ganas de verte, _Chérie._ — Rin frunció el ceño y colocó una mano en la frente del hombre, comenzó a palpar el rostro, cuello y la piel que le permitía el cuello de la camisa. Sesshōmaru se estremeció ante su tacto y con delicadeza sostuvo sus manos deteniendo la exploración.

—Tienes fiebre. Debe revisarte un médico.

—No será necesario.

—¡Pero…!

—Rin. Estoy bien. No es nada grave.

—No me gustan las mentiras.

—No te estoy mintiendo, en verdad no es nada. Esto le sucede a cualquier licántropo que se exponga al sol demasiado tiempo. Es cuestión de un par de días para recuperar mi temperatura normal.

—¡Oh Sesshy debiste decirme! Por mi culpa estas...— el pulgar de Sesshōmaru impidió que articulara palabra y la besó de nuevo. Rin suspiró y correspondió el gesto abrazándolo por el cuello sintiendo su cuerpo preso entre los brazos de su novio mutante. La brisa sopló erizandole la piel con el contraste de temperatura, su ligero vestido es capaz de notar el frescor de la noche y el ardor en el cuerpo de su novio que de forma natural está calentando su propia sangre. Se pone de puntillas para intentar reducir la altura que la separa de él, se aferra a los cabellos plateados que brillan bajo el astro nocturno, acaricia el cuello esbelto y el pecho fornido cuando su cintura es ceñida con ahínco: no es la única que ha esperado impaciente el encuentro. Las palmas del varón suben tortuosas por su espalda arrugando la tela de su vestido por impedir el tacto con la piel, Rin sube el rostro sumisa ante los besos demandantes suspirando cuando los dedos de pianista acarician su nuca enviando electrizantes corrientes por toda su espina. La boca de marfil abandona sus labios y divaga por la piel de su mandíbula y cuello, la otra mano se adelanta para apresar uno de sus senos en un masaje que la estremece por dentro, el tirante resbala por su hombro y la tela que encarcela el busto cede descubriendo el sujetador. Sesshōmaru gruñe ansioso, va labrando beso a beso la piel del Conejo que está impregnada por un efluvio cítrico que hipnotiza sus sentidos, lame la piel degustando los resquicios del mosto impregnado en ella avivando el calor que de por sí lo recorre, se ayuda con la mano para liberar el pecho que espera ansioso por alimentarlo y él bebe sin dudar de la cúspide rosada que se endurece ante la húmeda caricia. Las manos de Rin que se aferran a su espalda suben hasta su nuca para empujarlo contra ella, la oye suspirar cuando el otro tirante del vestido se desliza y su otro pecho corre la misma suerte que el primero, débiles gemidos se camuflan en la alegre música Vendimial, el licántropo come de uno y de otro sin decidirse, las grandes manos juntan los montes en una danza que enloquece a la morena. La espalda de Rin se arquea, un fuerte sonrojo invade sus mejillas, en un intento por entregarse al placer pierde fuerza y terminan recostada en el pasto con la cabeza del licántropo hundido entre sus pechos. Abre las piernas al sentir el peso sobre ella, quiere más, necesita sentirlo, la elevada temperatura del hombre inyecta a sus venas una pasión irrefrenable al ser acariciada con tanto esmero y amor. La falda de su vestido deja al descubierto sus piernas que se enredan en la firme cadera del hombre que comienza a moverse impaciente contra ella. El pasto bajo su peso se remueve cuando ella reclama sus labios y la mano derecha del varón se pierde en medio de sus cuerpos en una lucha unipersonal contra la hebilla de su cinturón, la risa de los cánticos se oyen a lo lejos inundando de adrenalina sus cuerpos, si algún curioso se acerca de más podría verlos amarse al cobijo de la luna, deben darse prisa. Los dedos de Rin desabrochan los botones que resguardan el abdomen tonificado del mutante, con la punta de los dedos va rasgando levemente con las uñas acariciando los duros contornos, gimiendo con anticipación cuando los dedos de pianista invaden su falda para deslizar hacia un costado su ropa interior. Una mirada, un beso y un gemido compartido basta para que sus almas se fundan otra vez, Rin ahogó un grito cuando la incandescente masculinidad de Sesshōmaru calentó sus entrañas, está hirviendo en un sentido literal pero eso sólo incrementa el inmenso placer que la recorre, sus piernas rozan con la tela del pantalón, sus manos viajan por dentro de la camisa para sostenerse en los hombros fuertes que se empujan contra ella, sus pechos se apretan en el escote de la ropa rogando por la atención del peliplata que embiste sin cuartel. Sesshōmaru sostiene la cadera femenina mientras se sostiene con el otro brazo, hay algo sumamente erótico en la manera desesperada en la que sus cuerpos se encuentran, el vestido de Rin apenas le permite revelar parte del cuerpo encantador que lo enloquece, la prenda inocente limita su exploración pero aumenta su deseo como si estuvieran haciendo algo prohibido, gruñe excitado y acelera su bombeo, sus labios se adueñan de un pecho que rebota frente a él. Las manos del Conejo divagan por su cuerpo macizo alentando sus estocadas, nublado su cordura, la humedad en su unión se desliza sobre sus prendas avivando su deseo, una delgada capa de sudor se resbala por su frente, el vapor de su respiración flota entre ellos de manera intermitente e irregular, la presión gloriosa que espera a las puertas del éxtasis se muestra ante ellos en aquella danza instintiva, primitiva y surreal, el puño de Sesshōmaru apresa parte del cabello negro que se esparce alrededor y succiona con fuerza la carne entre sus dientes, el grito placentero no tarda en llegar cuando las caderas de Rin lo acompañan en la recta final de la húmeda locura calmando la incesante comezón que la carcome por dentro. Un escalofrío arremete contra él cuando su energía escapa de sí vertiéndose en ella, la paz llega en la satisfactoria noción de sentirla suya, su parte más sensible vibra aún dentro de la humedad de Rin que lo cobija con ternura entre sus brazos. Poco a poco todo recobra sentido, la música que sonaba tan lejana comienza a tener fuerza y nitidez, el frío de la noche se instala en la humedad de sus cuerpos calientes, las miradas se encuentran en el torbellino de adrenalina que ha cesado dándole paso a la cordura. Las estrellas de la noche parecen reflejarse en esos orbes marrones de inocente brillo, Sesshōmaru besa los labios del Conejo con suma ternura, ella es el único ser que le provoca desconcertantes emociones. Rin acaricia la pálida mejilla, sabe que Sesshōmaru la ama tanto como ella a él.

El licántropo se recuesta junto a ella para abrazarla contra sí, su piel se va desprendiendo poco a poco del calor infernal que lo recorre, la brisa lame su sudor enfriando sus miembros, con ternura ayuda al Conejo a recomponer el vestido que despertó en él pensamientos indecentes. Rin permanece cobijada, apreciando las estrellas que titilaban sobre ella, cientos de ellas, miles, brillando en una danza silenciosa que solo ellas parecían entender, se siente plena y dichosa, ahora está lista para enfrentar lo que sea.

—Creo que ya estoy lista.

—¿Estás segura?

—Si, lo estoy.

—Entonces vayamos ya.

El licántropo se pone de pie y le ofrece la palma para levantarse, la escasa luz no le permite darse cuenta que pequeñas motas de polvo y tierra cubren la blancura de su vestido y la camisa y pantalón del empresario, comparten una sonrisa cómplice y traviesa antes de regresar al propiedad tomados de la mano. Ni Kagome ni Inuyasha emitieron comentario alguno al verlos regresar del jardín, pero el abogado no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando Rin se detuvo frente a su prometida y pronunció las palabras que lo dejarían boquiabierto.

—Señorita Kagome, ya puede retirar el sello. — La Hechicera sonrió asintiendo un par de veces antes de contestar sorprendiendo a su prometido y tensando levemente a su cuñado.

—Excelente, acompáñame a la habitación, solo tomara un par de minutos.

Las mujeres se miraron a los ojos antes de ponerse de pie y caminar rumbo a la habitación. Sesshōmaru se sentó junto a su hermano tratando de disimular su preocupación. Inuyasha estuvo impávido un momento, por inercia buscó el perfil de su hermano para exigirle una explicación cuando sus astutos orbes captaron la victoria de Rin sobre el invencible Demonio Blanco, sonrió llevando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza en una actitud relajada y hasta divertida. El mayor lo miró de reojo y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho con expectación.

—¿Se puede saber qué es tan divertido?

—La Enana lo logró.

—¿El qué?

—Cumplió su palabra: Estás lleno de tierra.— el empresario rodó los ojos con fastidio cuando se percató de la veracidad en las palabras del Pulgoso, bufó con hastío mientras la risa de Inuyasha se perdía en la música festiva. Sesshōmaru tenía que admitirlo, haber acudido a la vendimia no había sido tan malo como lo imaginó, incluso se había divertido. Todo gracias a una torpe humana con un adictivo olor a vainilla.

Una sutil sonrisa se posó sobre el rostro aristocrático de Sesshōmaru, fue como si un pequeño trozo de escarcha que aún cubre su corazón se derritiera ante la fraternidad que comenzaba a entender y sentir. Y eso, contrario a lo que imaginó, no le desagrada en absoluto.

TBC

…

Vaya, vaya, vaya. Luego de 25 capitulos ¡por fin! Lo que todas queríamos leer. No les voy a mentir, llevo los últimos 8 meses trabajando sin cesar por este capítulo, ha sido sumamente difícil porque resultó muy diferente a lo que imaginé en un principio, las que me siguen en Facebook pudieron leer pequeñas pistas pero eso hace meses, lograr ese punto de equilibrio entre la incertidumbre previa a una relación romántica y el desarrollo de esta fue muy complicado, no quería apresurar las cosas pero tampoco retrasarlo más, tal como el capítulo lo indica, era momento de precisar 'La historia del pequeño Conejo y un lobo feroz'. Espero (cruza los dedos) que les haya gustado, sin duda el capítulo más largo hasta ahora: 31,000 palabras, toda una hazaña (una estresante hazaña jaja) pero con todo cariño para ustedes. Se que no tengo perdón por haberlas dejado en el aire tantos meses, pero ideas de cruciales para el desarrollo de la historia han invadido mi mente robándose mi concentración.

Espero haber llenado sus expectativas, déjenme saber qué les pareció, su opinión es lo más importante para mí y sobre todo para la historia. El aullido esconde muchos secretos y misterios que están por resolverse ;)

Les dejo las notitas de la lectura, así como las traducciones suculentas 7w7

 _ **Demandez-le et je serai à vous:**_ _Dilo y seré tuyo._

 _ **J'ai besoin de toi, Sesshōmaru:**_ _Te necesito Sesshōmaru._

 _ **Embrasse-moi quand tu touches le ciel:**_ _bésame cuando toques el cielo._

 _ **Allez chérie, finissons ensemble:**_ _Vamos cariño, terminemos juntos._

 _ **Tu es mon cher loup féroce:**_ _tú eres mi querido lobo feroz._

 _ **Oui petit lapin:**_ _sí pequeño conejo._

 **Paninis:** El panini o panino es una variedad de sándwich de origen italiano, que tiene distribución internacional. En Italia, un panino habitualmente se prepara con un panecillo pequeño o un pedazo de pan, por lo general una ciabatta o una roseta. El pan se corta horizontalmente y se rellena con salami, jamón, queso, mortadela y algunos otros alimentos, a veces se sirve caliente después de haber sido presionado en una parrilla. Un panino tostado, coloquialmente llamado «toast», está hecho de dos rebanadas verticales de pan cassetta casi siempre rellenas de prosciutto y unas rebanadas de queso, y cocinado a la plancha en una prensa de sándwiches.

 **Proscuitto:** es el término italiano para 'jamón', aludiéndose con mayor frecuencia al curado, que se sirve sin cocinar, cortado fino. A este estilo se llama en Italia prosciutto crudo, distinguiéndose del cocinado (cotto, 'cocido').

 _ **Rin tu es Belle:**_ _Rin tu eres bella._

 _ **Très Belle:**_ _muy bella_

 _ **S'il vous plait, Sesshōmaru:**_ _Por favor Sesshōmaru_

 **La traviata:** la traviata (título original en italiano, que en español podría traducirse como La extraviada) es una ópera en tres actos con música de Giuseppe Verdi y libreto en italiano de Francesco Maria Piave, basado en la novela de Alexandre Dumas (hijo) La dame aux camélias (1852), aunque no directamente sino a través de una adaptación teatral. Titulada en principio Violetta —nombre del personaje principal—, al parecer está basada en la vida de una cortesana parisiense, Alphonsine Plessis.

 **Dmitri Hvorostovsky:** Fue un barítono operístico ruso. Su debut operístico en el oeste fue en The Nice Opera en la obra de Chaikovski La dama de picas (1989). En Italia debutό en La Fenice como Eugene Onegin, fue un éxito que elevό su reputación, e hizo su debut operístico americano con la Ópera Lírica de Chicago (1993) en La traviata. Falleció el 22 de noviembre de 2017 en Londres, a la edad de 55 años víctima de un cáncer cerebral.

 **Un ballo in maschera:** Un baile de máscaras (título original en italiano, Un ballo in maschera) es una ópera en tres actos con música de Giuseppe Verdi y libreto en italiano de Antonio Somma, basado en el libreto de Eugène Scribe para la ópera Gustave III de Daniel-François Auber, que se basó vagamente en el hecho histórico del asesinato del rey Gustavo III de Suecia.

 **Polo:** Los inicios del billar se remontan a culturas tan antiguas como Grecia y Egipto, pero es en la Europa del siglo XVIII cuando empieza a tomar la forma del juego que se conoce en la actualidad. El nombre al parecer proviene de la palabra francesa bille, traducido por bola. Existen dos teorías sobre su creación, la escuela francesa afirma que el juego fue creado por Henry Devigne, un artesano de la corte de Luis XV, mientras que la tradición inglesa asegura que su legítimo inventor fue Bill Yar. En 1825 se celebró el primer campeonato oficial de billar en el Reino Unido, y en 1835 el galo Gaspar Gustave de Coriolis escribe "Teoría matemática del juego de billar" obra que permite el descubrimiento de la trayectorias parabólicas por ataque no horizontal. Se le conoce como _P_ iola en inglés (o Polo si se traduce).El juego se basa en los choques de las bolas entre sí y con las bandas. La jugada comienza impulsando una de las bolas con el taco, el cual lleva adosada en su extremo anterior una suela de cuero, encargada de transmitir el movimiento a la bola. Esta suela se recubre cada pocas tiradas con un polvo antideslizante (tiza).

 **Vendimia:** La vendimia es la recolección o cosecha de las uvas, generalmente refiriéndose a las que servirán a la producción de vino o licor. En el caso de las uvas de mesa se usa simplemente el término cosecha. El período de vendimia varía entre febrero y abril (en el hemisferio sur), y agosto y octubre (en el hemisferio norte). Esto depende del grado de maduración de la uva que se desee, es decir, del momento en que la relación porcentual entre los azúcares y los ácidos en el grano de uva han alcanzado el valor óptimo para el tipo de vino que se desea producir (Véraison).

 **Pisada de uva:** Labor tradicional que consiste en pisar las uvas depositada en el lagar para extraer el mosto. La forma de realizar la pisada de uva depende en gran medida de las costumbres de la región, pero existen una serie de normas no escritas que se suelen cumplir en todos lados. Por un lado, se debe empezar la pisada de uvas desde el centro a los extremos, para que la presión que se ejerce sobre los granos sea suficiente como para conseguir extraer el mosto, sin que pierda sus propiedades, y favorecer el contacto con las levaduras, responsables de comenzar con la fermentación. Por otra parte, la pisada de uvas se puede efectuar con los pies descalzados, la forma más conocida, o con botas de goma, este método es más práctico y se emplea en las bodegas artesanales.

 **Lagar:** Lagar, o jaraíz, es el recipiente, ingenio, cuba, barreño o gran tina o primitiva prensa donde se pisan los frutos de la vid, el olivo o el manzano. También denomina, por extensión, el edificio donde se encuentra la prensa y el espacio que ocupa.

 _ **Je t'aime, Sesshōmaru**_ _: Te amo Sesshōmaru_

 _ **Je t'aime aussi, Rin:**_ _Yo también te amo, Rin_

 _ **Mademoiselle:**_ _Señorita_

 **Masaje tántrico:** El masaje tántrico no es un masaje erótico, es un ritual que despierta y usa la energía sexual para expandirla por todo el sistema nervioso, canalizándola, sobretodo, por el canal central Sushumna, armonizando los chakras y purificando los canales energéticos de todo el cuerpo. Un masaje tántrico usa y canaliza la Energía Sexual para entrar en estados ampliados de consciencia y meditación a través del placer y el gozo. El placer entonces, no es el fin en sí mismo, sino el medio para despertar los sentidos y la sensualidad en el cuerpo, la sensibilidad y la relajación profunda. Es una llave para abrir la consciencia y expandirla más allá del cuerpo físico. Y el masaje tántrico puede incluir o no, masaje en los genitales. La sexualidad de cada persona es diferente y no necesariamente se necesita estimular o masajear el Lingam (masculinos) o el Yoni ( femeninos) para despertar la Energía Sexual. La presencia, el amor y la energía sexual es lo que mueve y conmueve profundamente a las personas.

 **Les petits Déjeuners du Plaza Athénée:** El Hotel Plaza Athénée es un hotel de lujo histórico propiedad de Brunei en París, Francia. Se encuentra en 25 Avenue Montaigne, en el distrito 8 de París, cerca de los Campos Elíseos y el Palacio de Tokio. El hotel forma parte del grupo Dorchester Collection de hoteles de lujo internacionales. Tiene cinco restaurantes y un bar, el ranking de precios por suite varían de $1,150 to USD $20,000 por noche.


End file.
